


Unicorns

by FearlessLadyfun, Ladyfun, TiAdoro914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/F, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 304,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessLadyfun/pseuds/FearlessLadyfun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfun/pseuds/Ladyfun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiAdoro914/pseuds/TiAdoro914
Summary: The Love and friendship forged between Hermione, Narcissa and Gabrielle, brings someone back into Hermione's life that will change it forever. No murder, no Voldemort. Begins five years post-war, celebrating life after the light won, and the true courage it takes to live life, afterward. Fleurmione goodness!This was co-written with Ladyfun, she began to post it on A03 but is locked out of her account. The entire story is complete on FF, posted under my same name, but people have asked for it to be posted here in it's entirety, so here it is! I'll be posting the entire thing as quickly as I can. Please enjoy, would love to hear from you! - TiAdoro





	1. She Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Unicorns
> 
> AUTHORS: Ladyfun & TiAdoro914 Collaboration
> 
> RATING: Hard M/Almost E in certain chapters.
> 
> PAIRING: Fleurmione
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: We own none of this, it all belongs to JK. It's her world, we just live in it. Good non-profit fun with loads of femslash.
> 
> WE DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH SO APOLOGIES FOR ANY BUTCHERING THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE STORY! 
> 
> A/N: Ladyfun: Well, this was my first time co-writing, and I have to say, those who have read my stuff before will fall to the ground weeping, thanking TiAdoro914 for the ability to keep the story moving…on track…and proofread. Thank you to my co-author for endless patience! There needs to be more Fleurmione goodness in the world, right?
> 
> TiAdoro914: I fail to explain the happiness I've experienced writing this tale with my dearest LadyFun. It was written for pure enjoyment and to share our version of love with this little HP femslash community. It's not our jobs, it's not our profession, and it is done with joy and love, so please be kind as you read. It was also written as a Thank You to all of the talented writers who share their imaginations and gifts with us everyday. If I have left comments on your stories, then this is for you.

**CHAPTER 1: She Kissed Me**

_She kissed me. She just_  kissed _me!_

_I'd never seen stars before, when anyone else has kissed me... not that many people had. But definitely not stars. Or rainbows. And unicorns. Unicorns!_

_I saw unicorns!_

_My friends would tell me what it felt like to kiss someone, to feel such passion and I just never understood. Until now._

_When she kissed me._

_My world, that was solid and knowing, and predictable, for the moment? It just suddenly flipped on its head. And nothing was ever going to be the same again. Was it? It couldn't. No way! Because... she kissed me. And something I never knew I was missing, was found._

_Found in the most unlikely of places: in the softest of lips, and in the most delicious of blue eyes that captured my heart, connecting it to hers, with just a look. Because in this moment, **Fleur Delacour**  was kissing me, Hermione Jean Granger..._

_...and it was more than anything I could have ever dreamed._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Three Weeks Prior_

The rite of passage that came every fall came quickly that year. Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry would, once again, be back in session in three short weeks.

In three short weeks, students would be gracing the halls of the storied institution. First years, eyes wide, nervously looking up at the storied castle, wondering what life would be like, now that they were here; Seventh years, running in, taking shortcuts to get to classes faster, and feeling on top of the world; and everyone else, anxious to see their friends, and resume life at the castle.

Hogwarts was a home of magic, mystery, learning, and safety for most of the students who graced the halls.

It was also home, one should be reminded, for the professors, as well. Veterans and newcomers alike, all educators, who were just getting settled to their home as well, in preparation for the upcoming year.

One such person was Hogwarts's famous Professor, Professor  _Hermione Granger._

It was her second year teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts. The adoring public had very publicly documented her journey to that position. Following the end of the war, five years prior, Professor Granger, then Hermione Granger, the famous war veteran and member of the Golden Trio, had returned to Hogwarts to finish her N.E.W.T.s. As reported in the Daily Prophet, along with every other minutiae of her life that they reported, she received  _Outstandings_  in all subjects, surprising no one but herself. Following that and graduation, the next three years had been focused on putting herself back together, figuring out exactly what she wanted to do with her life.

For the first time in  _forever_ , Hermione Jean Granger was able to contemplate life...now that it was  _her_  life, once again.

She, like everyone else, could now bask in the luxury of indecision, struggling to decide what her future would look like. As a member of the Golden Trio, the brains of the operation, the legend of how she had helped to bring safety and order back into the world was well known. To her dismay, it would appear they would not soon be forgotten, either. Regardless, it had been a long time since she was able to be...indecisive.

As Hermione reflected what she wanted and where, she realized she considered Hogwarts her home; more so than that of her childhood residence. Although she had recovered her parents from Australia, restoring their memories with the help of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, their relationship currently was rather tepid. She had spent many months in their re-assimilation, post memory recovery, and helping them to understand the reasons she had for sending them away to safety. Home now, entrenched once again in their dental practice, it was business as usual. Their relationship with their only daughter was _not easy._ They still failed to fully understand the world in which she now lived, nor did they have a desire to, if truth be told.

 _But they were alive, and safe,_  she reasoned to herself.  _That was what mattered._

She compartmentalized the gnawing at her heart, from the chasm that existed between them. She ignored the things she didn't have, trying to focus on what she did.

When her mentor, and friend, Minerva McGonagall approached her to come back to Hogwarts, in a faculty position, it was a Godsend. She asked the former Gryffindor to help shape the future of the wizarding world as a professor, and Hermione's heart jumped. She finally felt as though her life was falling into place. So she accepted, on the spot.

Her first year teaching was… _interesting_ , to say the least.

 _Who knew that so much happened behind the scenes at Hogwarts?_  So many goings-on, in order to make it run so smoothly for the students...it was mind-boggling! Hermione loved being back in the familiar setting. That familiarity was something she craved. She felt alive, shaping her students' minds, and infecting them with the love of learning. It seemed to be destiny for the former Gryffindor to share her passion and energy with the young wizards and witches, of Hogwarts. Minerva had expected that to be the case. Hermione seemed to effortlessly transition into her new life, post-war.

What she _hadn't_  expected, however, was developing a friendship with an unusual ally.

An ally…a beautiful blonde, whom Hermione had known previously- albeit not very well-would soon become one of her closest friends. Almost immediately, she became joined at the hip to her fellow junior professor, Professor Gabrielle Delacour.

Professor Delacour, the outrageous yet talented professor, a few years her junior, had joined the faculty at Hogwarts as well. Post graduation from Beauxbatons, Gaby felt an unspoken pull toward England; she craved being closer to her beloved sister, Fleur, who still resided in England. She was the type to love new experiences, and she was feeling adventurous.

Thus, following her passion, she lobbied for the post of Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. As she would with many things over the years, the headstrong blonde would eventually wear down Minerva, who relented and finally hired her.

_"You will not regret zis, 'eadmistress!" She reassured Minerva. "When 'ave you 'ad somzing so good to look at, in zis class? Watch ze census for zis elective go up a 'undred percent!" She gushed, with a cheeky (and prophetic) grin._

Hogwarts provided the perfect excuse to leave France, following her messy, continuously awful, and protracted breakup with her now ex-boyfriend. She fell into England more naturally than anticipated. Unbeknownst to her when she joined the faculty, she would be doing so the same year as the famous war veteran, the Golden Girl. The woman who was fated to become one of her best friends...and more.

While Hermione had been familiar with the young, beautiful Veela from Gaby's past visit to Hogwarts during her sisters' participation in the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione was shocked to realize Gabrielle had grown up. She had grown into quite a hysterically funny, amazing, and strikingly beautiful woman, since they last met.

Their friendship was solidified during their first year teaching together. The two junior professors leaned on one another, navigating their new world order, almost instantly.

Gaby had a talent for making the  _overly serious_  Hermione Granger laugh, like no one else. Hermione realized she had very few female friendships like Gaby's, ones that were so easy. Although reminiscent of the rare happy times in her past when she would laugh with "Red," (the now famous Quiddich sensation, Mrs. Ginny Potter) it was also very different. While Ginny and Gaby's humor was oddly similar, and equally  _off-color,_ there was something very unthreatening about Gaby, despite her obscenely good looks.

The feeling was mutual. For Gaby's part, she treated Hermione like a precious gem; the rare person who wasn't affected by her thrall, in the least, and seemed to _genuinely_  like her company.

Gaby lessened the sting of missing her friends, without question. Hermione missed Harry and Ginny, as they did not see each other as often as they all would like. Thankfully, Ginny had been able to move past her and Ron's breakup, early on; she never made issue of it. Everyone  _moved on_.

Now, her friend, Ginny, and her best friend, Harry Potter, were finally happy together. Although Hermione and Ron did not find a similar happily ever after, and had drifted apart without Voldemort to tie them together, thankfully, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione's friendship had remained solid. Unfortunately, their divergent lives left them seeing one another less frequently than any of them would like.

It turned out to be a blessing that Hermione had inherited an insane Frenchwoman, apparently, to keep her from taking herself too seriously, or from the affliction of loneliness.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mon Dieu, 'ermione!" exclaimed Gaby, as she turned down the hallway, nearing the Professors' quarters. "Tell me I don't 'ave to 'oist your ass on my back and carry you, beetch!" The gorgeous blonde hollered, into Hermione's room. "Eet's time for our first staff meeting! Vat are you doing wiz all zis...daydreaming, _Chou_? I zought zat you are ze  _obsessive_  about being on time, GG, n'est-ce pas? "

"GG", or "the Golden Girl", laughed at her inappropriate friend. Hermione walked out of her room, smiling warmly at Gaby, and grabbed the Veela's hand.

"On ze back?" She teased.

"No, thank you, Gaby. My legs work, just fine."

"Oui, bien! Parce-que...you look like you gained few, over ze summer." She ducked Hermione's swat, and the two professors proceeded to make their way to the faculty room, laughing, hand in hand.

"Incroyable...can you believe we survived our first year? Quite 'appily, I might add, oui?" Gaby asked, as they walked.

"Yes, Gaby, we survived. Furthermore, I'm  _so_  looking forward to starting this year without the nerves I felt, from last year!" The former Hogwarts alum allowed a look of clear relief to cross her expression.

Gaby laughed in agreement. The younger professor remembered how they both were terrified, yet thrilled, on their first day of classes…but for very different reasons. Then,  _everyone_  knew Hermione, the famous "Golden Girl." As the brains of the Golden Trio, she was worshiped and adored; but she was clearly also feared.

The expectations were  _tremendous._

The students, gawking, expected her to be a tough teacher, as she was rumored to be smarter than most everyone they had ever met,  _ever_. Hermione feared they would not be able to look past her urban myth and history, but the young students quickly lost sight of the fact that it was Golden Girl, and she evolved into just their professor, as they fell in love with her teaching. She infused her infectious energy and passion for knowledge into every day, and it was too enticing for the youngsters to deny.

Gaby, however, had nerves for other reasons. The Hogwarts interloper wondered,  _Would her English be good enough? Was she old enough to command the room? Would the young witches and wizards respect her?_  Most pressing, weighing heaviest on her heart, was her concern if the students would be able to see her for  _her_ , and not gaze at her adoringly because of her Veela thrall.

It was rough going for the French witch, at first. The thrall proved to be somewhat problematic, at first. However, her pluck and her knowledge about her subject matter, coupled with her humor and easy laughter, transformed her into a beloved Professor to the Hogwarts students, almost immediately.

Hermione and Gaby smiled at each other, reflecting.

However, the door of the faculty conference room was quickly upon them, snapping them back to reality. The ghosts of their first year behind them, Gaby and Hermione walked in, entering the raucous faculty lounge. Their eyes both connect with the austere woman up front, who immediately gave them an amused and comforting smile. With a small wave to their respected Headmistress, they both made their way to sit down, amidst hollers of greetings from their fellow educators.

Shortly thereafter, the door swung open, again. The reception, this time, from the facility was much... _cooler_.

Following the arrival of the two popular younger teachers, when the door opened a second time to allow the next new faculty member, this one was a shock. The entrance of a demure, yet regal woman, a new hire to Hogwarts, as evidenced by the gasps, was clearly unanticipated.

In walked the newest cadre member of Hogwarts, one with shiny blond hair, beautiful red lips, and ensconced in light green robes.

She was the type of a woman one  _noticed_ , no question. A shy smile served a contrast to her outer facade, however, and made her arrival seem...less threatening. The room was silent, with everyone seeming to be holding a collective breath. Hermione looked around at the group, quickly assessing the rapidly escalating situation; she stood to greet the new professor.

While she had been as in the dark as everyone else, Hermione trusted Minerva's judgment. The transfiguration professor was  _very aware_  the controversial new hire's entrance could be met with admiration…. or disdain and hesitancy, alike.

Gabrielle, completely unaware of the back history, looked around, frowning in confusion, and looked to her friend, for explaination. Gaby saw the familiar resolve she had grown familiar with, in her friend's face. It was no surprise to the Veela when The Golden Girl stood, and broke the silence.

" _Narcissa_!" Hermione called, warmly. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Murmurs broke out through the room. Hermione merely ignored them, continuing on, "We, and our students, are  _so lucky_  to have you here with us this year!" Hermione pushed through the crowd, who cleared a path for the legendary professor, and watched Hermione push through, dumbstruck. They watched the most famous muggleborn in history move to grab the surprised _pureblood's_  hand.

The determine brunette grasped Narcissa's hand, and pulled the shocked older woman in the direction of her and Gaby's table, with the clear intention of having her sit with them. Hermione exchanged a look with Gaby, clearly sending a message, to which Gaby nodded in understanding. Gaby began shoo-ing the people around at their table, to make room for the new addition.

Catching Minerva's grateful eye, Hermione looked at the Headmistress as she dragged Narcissa Black through the room in hand, and winked back at Minerva. Once the initial shock died down, at least everyone had the manners to stop staring, after a bit, and soon, the regular noise of the room continued. Narcissa exhaled finally, as they neared Hermione's table. She smiled gratefully at the former Gryffindor, a curious look on her face.

Since the war ended, Narcissa Black, née Malfoy, had spent her time finding her passions again, like everyone else.

As a young Slytherin girl, she had excelled in school, much like her older sisters. She felt such joy as a child in learning, reading, and expanding her mind. Hogwarts had been an escape, a veritable safe haven from her overbearing and awful parents; a place where she could be herself, happily in the library or running around with her sisters.

However, that all changed for her, when Bellatrix became involved with the Dark Lord, and her parents betrothed her to Lucius Malfoy. She went from a woman who had bright ideas of her future, to a simple housewife of whom little was expected. While she grew to love her husband, her life was never quite what she had envisioned as young girl, roaming the halls at Hogwarts. The war put her in a position she never imagined. Her days were spent, fighting to keep her son safe, as her sole focus, for years on end.

Five years later, her husband had passed, her son was safe, and she found her love of healing return, back to the surface.

She had fought her way into being seen as the woman she was today, and not the woman she had become during the war. This opportunity was, in large part, due to Harry's defending her, which she would never forget. After much debate, she and Draco were free, and she would be forever grateful to the young Gryffindor who had found it in his heart to  _forgive_.

These five years had not been easy. Redemption never is. However, for Narcissa Black, for the first time in as long as she could remember, when she thought of her future, she thought of ...hope. Once again, there existed the possibility of what her future could become, again.

They finally made it to the table, which was one of the longest walk's of Narcissa's life, with Hermione's hand firmly encased in her own, as if to defend the slings and arrows. Narcissa started at it, amazed.

 _So petite,_  Narcissa thought.  _Such a little hand. And yet, it held the entire world in it, aloft._

Unclenching her grip, she release Narcissa's hand and they moved sit down. Hermione hissed, "So...what are you doing here, Madame Black?"

The older woman whispered as she organized her things to sit, "Minerva hired me, recently. I'm happy to say, I have the honor of taking Nurse Pomfrey's place here at Hogwarts, Hermione!" A genuine look of happiness crossed Narcissa face, a look Hermione realized she hadn't ever seen on the regal woman, before. "  _I can't believe_  a dream of mine that began when I was just a student here, is coming to life so many years later!"

Hermione nodded, smiling, taking a seat, as well. She looked from the new arrival, and gestured towards Professor Delacour.

"And, who ze 'ell iz zis?" Gaby grinned, giving Narcissa the  _up and down._  "Zat waz one 'ell of an entrance, Madame!"

"Gaby, I'd like you to meet Narcissa Black. Narcissa is now the head Healer at Hogwarts." The younger blonde, finishing her critical assessment of the older blonde, reassured.

Gaby laughed, and immediately, the air seemed _lighter._

"Salut! I zink zat I am pleezed to make your acquaintance, Narcissa! A 'ealer, ay?" She shook her platinum blonde tresses, and made a melodramatic sigh. "I 'ope zat you are ready wiz ze bandages! Because in three weeks I zink zat you will be busier zan you ever thought possible! Zees little ones are…'ow you say… _crazy_!"

Hermione and Narcissa continued to laugh at Gaby's bawdy and often inappropriate observations regarding the state of the Hogwarts student body.

Hermione Granger was no fool. She _knew_  what she was doing.

The Golden Girl observed everyone in the room  _observing them._ With each relaxed laugh between the three of them, Narcissa and Gaby passionately arguing over what position in Quidditch was most violent, she watched the room's hesitancy dissipate. When she walked in, it could have gone one of many ways.

Understandably, the faculty members were initially unsure of how to greet Narcissa Black. Right away, Hermione had changed the conversation. The subconscious general consensus became,  _'If the Golden Girl is okay with it, then we're bloody okay with it, as well.'_

That didn't mean they weren't wary, however.

The more cautious professors, especially the ones that had survived the first wizarding war, would each take their time determining the true intentions of the once-feared woman, regardless of the endorsement of the very worshiped Professor Hermione Granger.

Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots, after all.

**TBC**


	2. Friendships Formed

**CHAPTER 2: Friendships Formed**

Almost two weeks had passed, with an effortless friendship blossoming between Narcissa and her two younger colleagues.

The junior professors, a constant source of amusement for the former Lady of the Manor, came to the appreciation that underneath her ice-cold exterior of the past, today, the Narcissa they reconnected with was a woman who was beautiful, gentle, and genuinely caring. Underneath her previous public façade, a much softer interior existed; a woman who often laughed unexpectedly, amused by Hermione's rants and Gaby's dirty and inappropriate jokes.

This particular evening, as with the majority of their evenings, the trio found themselves hunkered down, in Narcissa quarters. Hers became the default choice, as she had the largest domicile for their evenings of ostensibly "preparing lesson plans for the week" which generally deteriorated into the three of them tipsy and laughing about decidedly non-academic topics.

"Merlin's beard! You actually  _hit_  my son? " Narcissa howled, in amusement. "With your  _actual_  fist?"

"This one, right here." Hermione demonstrated, balling up her right hand to display the referenced fist, the witch a tad _wobbly_.

Gaby, having positioned herself in Hermione's lap, laughed. The Magical Creatures professor spluttered out her usual drunken Franglais. "Mais alors, 'ermione, don't you know violence iz not zee answer, vous bagarreur embaumé?" Gaby snorted.

"Oh, violence is  _always the answer_." Narcissa replied, a teasing lilt in her voice. She lifted the wine glass to her lips, punctuating her sentiment.

"Wow. Spoken like a true Slythern." Hermione retorted, pointedly.

Narcissa allowed a cool smile to slide across her face. " _No_ ," She corrected, "spoken like a woman interested in j _ob security_ ," the healer grinned. "Violence...it's  _good for business_."

The three laughed, Gaby nearly spitting wine on Hermione's cheek. Nonplussed, the french witch asked, " _Oh_! Zat reminds me! Whatever 'appened to zat younger 3rd year Bullistode girl, who I sent to you wiz zee bloody nose?" Gaby wondered. "Qu'est que c'est? What waz zat all about?"

Narcissa raised her chin, haughtily. "That would be a violation of healer/patient confidentiality, Professor Delacour," Narcissa replied with a faux offended tone.

She was immediately pelted by sofa pillows by both Gaby and Hermione.

"Ferme la bouche, Healer Black!  _Spit eet out_!"

"Agreed!" Hermione said, taking another drink of Narcissa's expensive wine. "Out with it, Healer Black! What  _did_  happen? I coincidentally had a third year girl in transfiguration that also had a bloody nose, but dismissed any questions, and she rather sullenly refused to go see you. I decided to pick my battles, and I just spelled a cold pack and she sat through Transfiguration class, pouting." Hermione added.

Narcissa took a thoughtful drink of wine, and spoke. "What do you conclude... happened?"

Gaby melodramatically threw her arms up into the air, nearly hitting Hermione's nose. "Sans blague! I don't know! Zat iz why I'm asking, crazy lady!" Gaby huffed. Hermione gently slid the tipsy frenchwoman off her lap, and on to her own cushion of the couch, without her noticing she had been displaced.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Hormones….children….hormones  _and_  children. Am I clear?"

"Oh, Bloody hell," Hermione groaned. "let me guess. A boy?"

"None other than Gregory Goyle's younger brother, Ernest." Narcissa grimaced. "It was the proverbial  _girl fight_."

"Over zat toad?" Gaby said incredulously. "You must be  _keeding_  me! Zat boy makes my eyes 'urt, just to look at 'is pathetic face!"

"Wow, that's harsh…even for you, Gabs." Hermione chuckled.

"Vat? Iz it not true, zen?"

Narcissa chucked. "Well, it's not… _untrue_. He is rather, um, aesthetically challenged, I suppose." She took a reflective drink of her wine, and spoke matter of factly. "But then again, not everyone is graced with your Veela good looks, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle huffed. " _Pleeze_. Give me ze break, Cissy! I zink you, Madame, are actually Veela, wiz your looks, oui? I zink ze Black family tree must have deviated somewhere in France, oui?" She waggled her eyebrows, for emphasis. "Fact: I'd  _do you_ , and I'm not even  _ze gay_!"

Narcissa's eyes widened.

Gaby winked. "And stop being so stingy with ze beverage, non?" She added, holding out her empty glass.

The younger blonde grinned, clearly pleased with herself, as a silent Narcissa refilled her glass. The boisterous girl looked to her Gryffindor colleague for solidarity, winking. "Well, GG,  _am I wrong_?" She asked Hermione, for clarification. Gaby began pointing at Narcissa for emphasis, just in case Hermione hadn't "gotten it," the first time.

Hermione mused to herself,  _it would be easy to consider Gabrielle Delacour a pig...were she not so damn sweet, and loyal._ Hermione smiled back at the Frenchwoman, indicating for her to  _stop pointing_  at the embarrassed Narcissa.

"Well? 'ermione, look at  _zat ass_! Can you believe she's, like, 80 years old...  _and_  had a child?"

 _Merlin's Beard_ ,  _she is definitely is a pig._ Hermione confirmed silently.

The Pureblood's perfectly-tweezed eyebrows  _arched_. "Normally...I would take offense to that statement, but I realize the education system in France is far inferior to Britain's, and that your math skills are not up to snuff."

Hermione's eyes widened, then the Golden Girl attempted to temper the discussion, while remaining neutral. "Well, Gaby, er...no, you're not wrong, I suppose. Although…I haven't really considered Narcissa's …um, shagability quotient, before."

Both blondes swiveled their heads to look at Hermione, incrediculiously, forgetting the previous discussion altogether. "Mon Dieu!" Gaby blurted out. " _Shagability quotient_? Only you, GG, could reduce sex appeal to  _arithmancy_ , for Merlin's sake! Must you make everyzing so scientific?" She asked, huffing.

"You do have a real knack for that, dear." Narcissa agreed.

" _Exactement_!" Gaby said, clinking her glass against her fellow blonde's.

"Oh, bloody hell, you... _blondes_...you!" Hermione stuttered, in her own defense. "I'm going to recuse my  _scientific_  arse, now, and go use the loo."

Hermione extricated herself from the probable embarrassment that would likely ensue if she stuck around, and headed off to freshen up in the restroom. As she finished up, she couldn't help but to chuckle to herself, as she listened to bits and pieces of Gaby's passionate arguing with the generally proper Narcissa.

Heading back to the living room, she blushed as she heard the off-color topic of conversation.

" **Non**! Zat is not correct! Younger men 'ave  _no clue_  what to do wiz their moutz in a woman's center, Narcissa!"

"I disagree! You cannot generalize like that, Gabrielle. It is person to person dependent."

Gaby shook her head, in disagreement, clearly tipsy.

Narcissa paused. "Well," she offered, "Let me put it another way, my French harlot….consider this. There are plenty of older, so called "experienced" men that  _still_  have no clue what to do with their…"moutz," as you like to say." She took a long meaningful drink of wine, while looking at Gaby. " _Trust me_ , I speak from…experience."

Gaby let out a cackle. "Mère de l'enfer! Are you telling me, after  _sixty years_ , Monsieur Malfoy never got ze 'ang of eet?" Gaby melodramatically slapped her forehead. "Mon Dieu! Zat iz like…'ell on Eartz!"

Narcissa snorted, indignantly. "Actually, Gaby, try  _twenty-one years_. Hardly sixty. And secondly, to answer your eloquent speculation, why,  **yes**. It  _was_  hell on Earth."

She let out a wry chuckle, as she stood to go uncork another bottle, winking at the returning Gryffindor, who had turned red as a tomato, listening to their randy discussions. Gaby patted the seat next to her, a tad too enthusiastically for Hermione's liking, while flashing an evil grin. "La bas, here, Mademoiselle Granger!"

" _Hmmm_. I'm actually thinking I should sit a little further away from you two…like down the hall. Or in the library, perhaps."

She could hear Narcissa chuckling in the kitchen.

"Oh, mais non, 'ermione. Not so fast! Settle our argument, zen. Who do you zink sucks at Dévorant sur la minet? Ze older men, or ze younger ones?"

Hermione blushed, even deeper. "Well, um, that's an interesting question, Gaby. If I remember my French correctly, I assume you asked me, who is worse at performing fellatio on a woman's genitalia comparing older versus younger males?"

Gaby rolled her eyes. "Granger, fucking 'ell! How can you take all ze sex out of …. _sex_? Eet iz incredible!"

"It really is!" Yelled Cissy, from the depths of the kitchen.

Gaby raised her hand, in acknowledgement towards the kitchen. "See?"

"Well, it's good you two finally agree on something, then, I suppose." Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Non, non, non!" Waggled Gaby's finger. "You don't get to escape, 'ermione! Answer ze question!"

Hermione became thoughtful, looking as though she was considering complex theory from Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration and not Gaby's drunken musings on sex. Finally, Hermione offered a measured, "Well, I suppose the older male has the advantage of e _xperience_ , whereas the younger one has the advantage of  _enthusiasm_. Conversely, the opposite axiom is true, in considering their weaknesses towards the endeavor, one would surmise. Confounding the argument further, I would have to say, that it comes down to the individual themselves, and cannot be an answer that is generalizable to a population as a whole."

Gaby looked as though she was going to fall asleep.

Narcissa returned, a cheese and cracker tray in hand, with their third bottle of uncorked wine. "Well, congratulations, Hermione. That has to be the longest  _non-answer_  I've ever heard, in my life. "

"Mon cul!" Gaby uttered, looking more awake at the prospect of a fresh bottle of wine. "I zought eet waz just me."

"No, that was a distinctly non-answer answer, Gabrielle." Narcissa confirmed.

"So?" Gaby demanded. "What do YOU zink GG? Who iz better or worse, in your actual opinion?"

Hermione answered quietly, "Oh, well...I guess I don't really have an opinion, Gaby."

" **What**?" Gaby asked, stunned. "You  _'ave an opinion about everyzing_ , Golden Girl! You 'ave argued wiz me about ze actual 'istory of ze Veela, for Merlin's sakes!"

Hermione grinned at her apoplectic friend. "Well, in that particular instance, Gaby, you were actually wrong."

Gaby let out a melodramatic gasp. She turned to Narcissa. "Next she will be telling you how to be ze stuck up Pure-Bred!"

" _Pure-Blood_." Narcissa corrected, amused.

"Mais oui, zank you. Pure-Baked." Gaby corrected.

Hermione huffed. "I would only correct her, if Narcissa was  _wrong_  about the facts, Gaby."

"Whatever, GG. On topic. What is your opinion, zen? Why do you not 'ave a point to argue, for once."

"Well, I guess because I have no basis of opinion with which to argue, I supposed. I've no idea who is better or worse."

"What?" The two witches said, simultaneously, staring at Hermione in disbelief.

Hermione looked a little defensive. "What, what, you two? So I've never done that…so what? Not everyone has been married for sixty years," she said, gesturing at Narcissa, "or is some French siren slut who men rip their eyeballs out to do that particular….activity, with. I'm just….me. I have no opinion, one way or another." She took a calming drink of wine, arching her eyebrows at Narcissa then Gaby. " _Happy_ , now?"

Narcissa chuckled, and leaned over, pushing closed the agape mouth of Gabrielle Delacour. Once she closed the younger witch's gaping jowels, the older witch responded, "I  _take offense_  to the sixty year comment, Miss Granger! Again, it was twenty-one years." She said, a twinkle in her eye.

Gaby was not "twinkling", however.

Rather, the blonde was  _glaring_  at Hermione, instead. "And moi, aussi! I take offenzze to ze fact you labeled me …. _a siren_!"

Hermione laughed, out loud.

Gaby continued, her umbrage up. "I mean, 'ow dare you? I take great offense to zat!" Gabrielle huffed. "I am  **Veela** , damn it!"

"But you don't take offense to any of the rest of it?" Narcissa clarified, clearly amused.

Gaby waived her hand, nonchalantly. "Of course not, ze remainder waz accurate. But not ze Siren part! I am not a Siren!" She insisted.

Hermione and Narcissa laughed. Narcissa rested her hand on Hermione's wrist, gently.

"I hope we haven't offended you, dear. Have you really ….never….?"

Hermione looked ruefully at Narcissa, shaking her head. "I just have never felt the …need to, I guess."

Gabrielle looked at her incredulously. "Zis is terrible! You mean to tell us, zat you 'ave fought ze dark lord, killed a Basillisk, rode a dragon, and dated Viktor Krum…and you never…."

"I think I was pretty clear, on that topic. I haven't felt all that…intimate….with someone, before."

"Tragique! Zat's all I 'ave to zay on ze matter!" Gaby looked meaningfully at the older woman, next to her. "Narcissa, we 'ave to DO somezink about zis 'orrible situation!"

"Indeed?" Narcissa responded.

Hermione's eyes widened with horror. "No!  _NO WAY_ , Delacour!"

"No way,  _what_ , 'ermione?"

"There is NO WAY I'm having a  _three-way,_ with the two of you! Nope.  _Not_  going to happen, not in this lifetime!"

Narcissa spit out her wine, and Gaby started to weep with her ensuing laughter.

"What?" Hermione said, getting irritated.

"Well, eet iz good to know zat option iz…hmm? Off ze proverbial table, comme ca?"

Narcissa leaned over, whispering to Hermione. "I don't think it was actually ever  _on_  the table, for what it's worth."

Hermione looked between her two friends, mortified.

Gaby, for her part, merely shrugged. With a wave of her little french hand, she declared, "Meh! Never zay never…one never knows! Alors, vat I  _meant_  to zay, waz zis:  _we need to get some_ , ze three of us, n'est-ce pas?" The French Veela grinned lewdly at her two friends. Gaby proposed meaningfully, "It's been  _too long_ , mes amie! Too long my friends… and in 'ermione's case, even longer,  _nearing crisis_! I am proposing zis: We must get some, 'ow do zey zay 'ere, some of…  _ze ass_!"

"Hear, hear!" Narcissa agreed, raising her glass to toast.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day, the three woke up, with heads in varying degrees of pain, in their respective quarters.

After taking a hangover remedy and a pepper-up potion that Narcissa had provided the night before, Hermione knew she had to get ready for the day. Her students needed her, and today would be tough as her fourth-years were going to start attempting their own transfigurations in class. She chuckled as she recalled her own first transfiguration drama and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Upon arrival, she giggled when she met Gaby, sunglasses covering her eye, despite the Great Hall's ceiling projecting a rather cloudy day. Equally entertaining was Narcissa, of course, looking beautiful as ever, who was insisting the younger witch drink another hangover remedy.

At Hermione's appearance, Narcissa grinned. "Good morning my fellow wine aficionado."

"Hardly an aficionado...we just like your expensive wines, Cissy!" Hermione said, playfully.

Gaby could only grunt, as the witches heard her mumble, "too much of zee  _talky-talk_  peopzes."

After the conclusion of their meal, while the bell began to ring, Gaby, (who had finally perked up a bit after some solid foods and realizing she had to go teach shortly), asked her friends if they could meet again tonight. She announced her big sister was coming for a visit, and she was looking forward to seeing Hermione. Gaby quickly added she wanted Cissy to meet her officially, because the last time, well, it didn't go so well.

"Fleur is coming?" Hermione questioned.

"Oui, my sexy older sister will grace us with her prezence tonight! I never 'ave much notize az to when she vil appear, so tonight zee four of us must get togezer. She is looking forward to seeing you again 'ermione, since she mizzed you on 'er previous visits to 'ogwarts, regrettably."

"That sounds lovely Gabrielle. So, dinner in my quarters again I presume?" Narcissa inquired.

Without hesitation, Gaby stated, "Of courze. Zere's more wine, c'est-vrai?"

"Miraculously, yes, there is some left after the French invasion last night," Narcissa chuckled. "See you all for dinner."

As Hermione made her way to class, she realized it had been quite some time since she had last seen Fleur. After making quite an impression on her during their fourth-year, she saw her again at her wedding to William, and of course at Shell Cottage. The marriage between the blonde and William, however, was not destined to last, as she heard from Ginny that William had found someone else after the war ended. They came to the realization that, while they had a mutual affection for one another, a lifelong commitment was not in their cards. Fleur had taken it relatively well, from what Ginny had said; hearing about her escapades from Gaby, in her position as an Auror, partnered with Tonks no less. It seemed like Fleur had finally come into her own.

She realized she was looking forward to reconnecting with Fleur, as she walked into her classroom to start her day.

**XOXOXOXO**

" **Fleur!**  You are 'ere!" Gaby yelled, as she threw herself into the arms of her big sister. "Oh, ma soeur aînée! I'm zo very 'appy to zee you again, I feel like itz been  _forever_!"

Fleur laughed at the sight of her once adorable, now stunning, little sister. As always, Gabrielle was as cute as ever to her big sis, peppering kisses all over her face, and petulantly reminding her it had been three  _long_  months since their last visit.

"Too long! Three montz... ça assure pas, Fleur, zats too long when it comes to zeeing my Fleur! We 'ave so much to catch up on! 'ow waz your last mission? Tonks iz...well, I prezume? 'ow are you feeling? How long are you staying? Oh, and zat reminds me...Fleur, you are staying witz me, in my quarters,  _tu comprende_?"

Fleur's head was spinning with the rapid fire attack of her sisters verbal assault.

Gaby pressed on, unfazed by her sister's entertained look. "Of course, you understand, you silly sister! Because I  _refuze_  to let you out of my sight, while you are 'ere!" Gaby, after managing to get that all out in one breath, stopped finally, and smiled at Fleur.

"Yes, mon petit, I will be staying with you." Fleur acknowledged, with a grin. "Az for 'ow long, mais alors, I'm not sure at zis moment. I  _do_  need to get back to my flat in London, at some point, but I confess...I 'ave missed you, too, my Gaby! I could use a break after the intensity of ze last mission."

"Well zen! Come, Chère Soeur, let'z get you settled, before I 'ave to 'ead down to my last class of ze day!" Gaby let out a beaming smile, excited. "We will be 'aving dinner, witz my two dearest amis tonight, and 'appily the wine will be tres délicieux, too!"

After showing Fleur her quarters, Gabrielle took some time to update Fleur on her work with Magical Creatures, and some of the funny anticidotes she had collected, so far. She then launched into the disclosure regarding her and Hermione's new friend, Narcissa Black. Fleur had been initially shocked to hear at the start of term that  _Narcissa_  was the Healer at Hogwarts; the last she had heard of her was that Lucius had passed away shortly after the war ended, and she was rebuilding her life, amidst some suspicions of the public. Even though she and Tonks were quite close as Auror partners, they rarely spoken of either of her aunts. The protective big sister in Fleur thought the friendship between Gabrielle and Madame Black sounded a little, well,  _bizarre..._ but seeing as how Gaby spoke of her animatedly, and always with a huge smile on her face, she would not pass judgment until they met.

Well... met  _formally_ , anyway, without Death Eaters as accessories, that is.

**XOXOXOXO**

Fleur busied herself with unpacking taking some time to dive into her latest novel, until the conclusion of her sister's classes. Gaby appeared, late in the afternoon, a little ray of sunshine at the door.

"Bon après-midi, Fleur! Are you feeling settled, now? Ready to go to dinner, and more importantly, are you ready for some of Narcissa's délicieux wine, as well?" Gabby giggled at her big sister.

"Oui, off we go," agreed Fleur, grabbing Gaby's arm, letting her lead the way.

Gaby, being Gaby, busted straight into Narcissa's quarters, without a solitary knock, shouting sweetly. "'allo? Cissy, we are here!  _Have any wine_?"

The sounds of chuckling preceeded the appearance of the perfectly coiffed older blonde witch. Narcissa was used to Gaby's boisterous enterances, but they still entertained her, as she came around the corner to greet her guests.

She extended a hand. "Well, hello, Fleur. It's been a long time." She held Fleur's hand tightly. "I'm  _so_  pleased... to, well, I hope officially, meet you today. Your Gaby speaks of you, non-stop, and I'm thrilled to have you here," she stated quietly as she passed Gaby a wink.

"Bonne soirée, Narcissa, zank you for 'aving us!" Fleur said, simply. "Gaby 'as spoken of you, in 'igh regard. Tonight, I'm looking forward to…well,  _getting acquainted,_ " the Veela acknowledged.

Gaby made a beeline, directly toward the kitchenette in pursuit of her favorite wine. At that moment, Hermione quietly appeared in the doorway, that had remained open. Peering in, she saw two blondes speaking to each other, down the hallway. Interested, she entered through the threshold, her movement causing Fleur to turn her head towards her, their gaze meeting for the first time in many years.

Fleur smiled.

As the Frenchwoman smiled in her direction, Hermione felt like  _the world stopped turning,_ in that one little moment. Fleur, it seemed, was also feeling something as well; it was as though she was rooted in place, her eyes unable to break contact with Hermione's gaze. Narcissa intuitively broke the silence by gracefully walking up to Hermione, and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Hermione, my dear! Would you like some wine?" Narcissa, ever the hostess, asked. "With the caveat, if there _is_  any left... I know Gaby already ran off to the kitchen to pour herself what I'm sure was a...  _generous helping_."

Mercifully, the silence was broken, and the three women laughed.

Narcissa, her hand protectively on Hermione's back, gently ushered her off to find Gaby. The group entered the kitchenette, and Narcissa found her way to Gaby, who appeared well into her second glass. Fleur hung back, taking the opportunity to softly touch Hermione's hand, whispering, "Ah...'ello, 'ermione. It'z so good to see you... itz been  _too long_." Fleur's eyes took her in. She found herself honestly admitting, "You look, ah...you look  _beautiful,_ ma belle."

Hermione cheeks felt hot, suddenly. "It's so good to see you too, Fleur, it really is! I...um.  _I'm sorry_  to hear about the...about your breakup, with William." Hermione felt awkward, but felt it was the right thing to acknowledge the change.

"Zank you, ma belle. I am doing very well." Fleur let out a wry laugh. "I guess 'sisters-in-law' waz never meant to be, for us, oui? Gaby mentioned you and Ronald did not last, eizer."

Dinner was to be served shortly, and the four women made their way to Narcissa's living room with full glasses of wine in tow. They settled into the couch, Fleur sitting with her sister tucked closely in her side, and across from them Hermione sat close to Narcissa. As the four women began to chat, they fell into easy banter. As typical, Gaby was cracking jokes that had them in tears at one point; Hermione kept sneaking glances at Fleur.

 _What is it about her?_  Hermione mused. I _realize I've not seen her in some time, but wow... Fleur looks beautiful._

Fleur, for her part, with her sister cuddled up next to her, found her eyes sparkled, as they dared to capture Hermione's from time to time as well.

Narcissa spoke with Fleur, interested about her job as an Auror; Fleur explained that while her heart was always fond of curse breaking, following the war and the ending of her marriage she realized that working for the Ministry was just the type of challenge she wanted. She detailed to the older witch how over the course of a few years, she had partnered with Tonks. She realized the metamorphagus was unique, with her unpredictable style, her fierce intelligence, and her fighting abilities matched Fleur's more refined approach, quite well. They had blended together as a tough, quick, and daring pair.

"Ahhh," Narcissa interjected in realization. "You are the french woman my niece, Nymphadora, has spoken of!"

"Oui, zat iz me," Fleur smiled and further explained her life to the group. Her and Tonks dove into whatever case they were assigned, despite the work being difficult at times. Fleur acknowledged, modestly, that their jobs had become quite dangerous as they were sent out all over the world to 'right the wrongs, save wizards and muggles alike, and work with the International wizarding community' propaganda, yes, but it was rewarding to know they were making a difference, Fleur felt.

Narcissa was fascinated. She was deeply interested in learning more about her "little Gaby's" sister, and her niece, Nymphadora. Narcissa, after some time, finally pressed. "Fleur, how is that lovely niece of mine? Can you tell me a bit more about Nymphadora?"

"Oh, Tonks!" Fleur grinned. "Tonks iz  _wonderful_ , bien sur. We are a formidable pair, at least zo we've been told," stated Fleur. "She and Remus are zo in love, and zeir little Teddy is  _quite_  ze 'andful for botz of zem, and Andromeda."

Narcissa, looking off for a moment, thought of her sister, Andromeda. The youngest Black realized how blessed she felt, that they were finally forging a tentative friendship again, after being estranged for so many years. While they were not yet as close as Narcissa had hoped, the fact that they were friends again- at all- was more than she could have dreamed.

Smiling, with thoughts of Andromeda and Nymphadora on her mind, Narcissa pressed. "So, how often are you settled in one place? Do you travel all the time, Fleur?" She frowned, briefly, asking, "How is that... for Nymphadora and Remus, to be separated so often?"

Fleur proceeded to explain that their lives tended to be rather unpredictable for the past few years, honestly. Fleur admitted she knew Tonks and Remus were looking to settle into something "more regular" soon, and as a result, she knew was going to have some big decisions to make about her own future as well.

The French witch lightened the mood, unleashing a dazzling smile, and said she was just grateful for the small break she was on now. Fleur said she wanted to spend some quality time with her family, whom she had only seen intermittently for the past few years. She knew she could be sent out on another case at any given moment, but Kingsley had assured her and Tonks, both, that he would give them as much of a rest as possible- this time.

Chuckling again, Fleur said in a conspiratorial manner, "Oh, and Narcissa...s'il vous plait, if I may, eet might be advisable to suggest, uh...never, ever,  _ever_  call Tonks "Nymphadora",  _again_. I swear, zat woman will just  _feel_  you zinking zee name, and **hex you**  for your audacity!" Fleur playfully winked at Narcissa, and stated, "eet iz just a suggestion, my friend."

The women all laughed at Fleur's careful warning.

Dinner was served, and this time, Fleur took the lead. She asked her three companions about their lives as professors, and healers at Hogwarts, respectively. As the three exchanged stories of their students, and of Narcissa having to heal so many hurt during those "devious and vicious" Quidditch matches, Fleur found the passion and enjoyment of the three women evident.

She was slowly coming around to the idea that Narcissa was actually quite a wonderful woman.

Narcissa seemed, to Fleur, to be kind, graceful, and earnest. Most importantly, she seemed enamored with her Gaby, as evidenced by the easy teasing and affection between the two.

Fleur corrected herself. It was actually the  _three_  women, and their affection struck her. Their banter and caring for one another was unexpected. The Veela found herself thinking how grateful she was that Gaby had found two such wonderful friends, to keep her safe and happy at Hogwarts. Now, with Gaby settled, in that sense, Fleur turned inward, thinking her sister's romantic situation.  _If only she could find someone to love her_ , Fleur thought.  _Love like the way she saw love, and utter dedication, between Tonks and Remus_. If she had that, Fleur thought, it would help her big sister feel better about her Gaby, whose heart had been broken only a few short years ago. Broken, by that man who should never appear before Fleur in his life-unless he wanted to be hexed within an inch of his stupid Christian Louboutin shoes.

"Gaby," Fleur asked, "any luck finding zome love and romance, while 'ere, teaching zese rowdy students?"

" _Fleur!_  You know 'ow incredibly beautiful and enthralling I am, right? I can barely fend off both ze witches and ze wizards alike, who are continually throwing zemselves at me, night and day! Including  _zees two,_  zeesh!" Gaby laughed and pointed at Hermione and Narcissa.

Narcissa chuckled at Gaby, now used to her bawdy sense of humor. The pure-blood replied quickly, " _You wish,_ my little French vixen, you wish!"

But Hermione felt her eyes immediately drawn to Fleur, hoping that she realized that Gaby was only joking.

The conversation then turned to the fact that at the moment, all four beauties found themselves quite single. Narcissa, being the well-read pureblood that she was, took this opportunity to ask the Veela a little more, about their secretive culture.

"So, is it safe to say, that neither of you have found...what do you label it? A  _mate_?" She inquired, frankly. "Forgive me for being so forward, but the Veela community has always fascinated me."

Fleur and Gaby both paused for a moment, looking at each other and then back to Narcissa.

"Non, no mates for us, and frankly, I don't even believe zat to be true!" Gaby blurted out. "Growing up, we heard stories of 'when a Veela found zeir mate, they were set for life'. But ze mate iz feared, az well...if zey do not reciprocate, zee Veela will  **die,** wizout ze reciprocation of zat love and devotion. Itz iz  _so rare_  to find zat 'one true love', zat I've dedicated myself to trying out az many suitors az possible!" Gaby laughed. Looking more serious, she added, "finding ze love of a mate is  _so rare,_  in fact, zat I don't even zink zat my Maman ever found hers. Even zoe eet waz quite clear our parents did love each ozer immensely."

Fleur, the complete opposite of her boisterous sister, quietly interjected. "Eet would be so  _lovely,_ to find a mate; your one true love... but, at zis time..." Fleur paused. "Non, none of zee three of us, 'ave been zat lucky. Ze idea of unending love iz somezing I've always dreamed of…" Swatting Gaby, she narrowed her eyes on her baby sister, and playfully added, "Alzough I'm not sure who will be left, to consider... if Gaby 'as her way wiz all zose who play on 'er fancy!"

Narcissa took a moment. Somewhat out of character for her, she shared something with the three women, on a topic she had never before spoken.

"While I fancied Lucius when I was young, and at Hogwarts; and while I will be forever grateful to him for giving me Draco... our love was  _never_  of the passionate, or all-consuming type. I, myself, have longed for that too, Fleur."

Hermione looked at her stately friend, trying to conceal her shock amidst the revelations. She probed gently, her curiosity getting the better of her. "So, then, Narcissa? Fleur? Neither Lucius or William were your, well... your mates? Your true loves, then?"

"Non" and "No" were uttered simultaneously.

Gaby, sensing it time for another terrible American pun to break the mood, started crooning a loud rendition of  _You've Lost that Lovin' Feeling_  to the chagrin of the other women, who all who protested loudly. For as beautiful as Gaby was, her singing voice... well that left something to be desired. Finally silencing the off tune witch, the evening continued on until late in the night, until they all turned in to their respective quarters, promising to continue the very next night... with more wine and festivities in Narcissa's quarters once again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Fleur went to sleep that night, slightly restless.

She had felt something in her gut but was not quite sure how to explain the sensation. As she recalled the events of her evening with Gaby, Narcissa and Hermione, she was so pleased to feel a peace for her little sister. She had grown quite fond of Narcissa that night as well, much to her surprise and delight.

But, it was  _Hermione_  who took up most of the thoughts in Fleur's mind, as she tossed and turned in bed, thinking of the brunette witch.

The beautiful, brunette witch.

Hermione, for her part, was not fairing much better in her quarters, either. She tossed and turned, as well, with thoughts of those captivating blue eyes, and the gentle touches of Fleur's hand, as they caught up. Restless, she finally got up. After pacing around her quarters, she made a cup of soothing tea, and stared out at the moon, lost in thought. After a time, the brightest witch of her era finally exhausted herself falling into a dreamed-filled sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The next day the two professors were quite busy with their students, their classes and keeping an eye on the boisterous bunch getting ready for a rival Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor this upcoming weekend. Narcissa spent the day tending to two little wizards who had gotten caught up consuming one too many candies from the Weasley boys joke shop and preparing the draughts and potions she would need on hand for the upcoming Quidditch match.

While they were focused on their tasks at hand, Fleur enjoyed a day full of peace she had not seen in quite some time. She walked the grounds of Hogwarts, taking in the beauty of the Castle she remembered from her time here as Triwizard Champion. However this time, she was able to appreciate the beauty and peace of the Castle as an adult and not a young student focused on staying alive. The lake was stunning as she walked down to sit in quiet reflection. As she sat, enjoying the peace with her novel in her hand, she felt something stir inside her. Again not knowing what this feeling was, she turned and at that moment her breath caught once again as she saw Hermione making her way down the path toward the lake as well.

"'ermione, 'ello" she smiled brightly at the young witch.

"Fleur! I didn't expect to see you until tonight," she smiled, the smile reaching her eyes, "what a, well, truly lovely surprise."  _How this woman manages to look gorgeous at every turn is something that continually surprises me,_  Hermione thought. Taking a moment, she noticed Fleur's body covered in tight black jeans and a warm cream jumper, her golden hair pulled back in an effortless and soft ponytail _. Wow…and wait…when did I ever notice a woman like this before?_ She stopped herself mid-thought _._

Clearing her throat, Fleur, looking slightly flustered herself said, "'ermione, while I'm delighted to see you, I didn't expect it. Vat are you doing down here at zee lake?" She inquired.

"Oh, well, I had a short break between classes and coming down here on clear days helps me clear my head," she explained.

"Ahhh, I understand ma belle. Water 'elpz me to clear my 'ead as well. Pleaze, join me…"

As Hermione sat, she looked out at the water and smiled, a feeling of peace overcoming her.

"Its really so good to see you Fleur, it's been too long."

The two women proceeded to talk, and talk some more, enjoying the beauty of their surroundings and the peace they found in each other's company.

The time passed quickly for the two witches, who were growing increasingly enchanted with one another. Realizing it was time for her to head back to the castle, Hermione slowly began to pull away from her unexpectedly close position to the blonde, "Oh Fleur, this has been an unexpected treat to spend this time with you," she said shyly. "Unfortunately my students await."

"Of course, ma belle. Itz been delightful, and I very much look forward to seeing you again zis evening."

As both witches stood, Fleur leaned in slowly to Hermione, her eyes traversing the short distance between those luscious brown orbs and her delicious pink lips, and placed two delicate kisses on both of Hermione's cheeks.

A suddenly disoriented Hermione leaned further into Fleur, her hand gently petting the silky blonde hair, muttered into her ear, "Until then."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dinner in Narcissa's quarters was rowdy and delightful for all four witches.

They consumed a healthy amount of Cissy's wine, ate some delicious food, and found themselves in a healthy discussion about the intellectual fortitude of Hogwarts students versus the Beauxbatons ladies. The witches argued, quite passionately, trading slight jabs between the Veelas and Hogwarts alums. However, three of the witches finally realized the conversation would  _never end_ , as Hermione continued to quote line after line from Hogwarts: A History. The three blondes finally threw up their hands, exasperated and laughing, with the realization Hermione would not stop until  _the entire book_  had been recited, end to end.

Gaby decided  _enough was enough_ , and she got up, retreating to the kitchenette, determined to find something stronger than the wine she had already consumed. Narcissa, seemingly attuned to the young blonde, got up and followed her, leaving Fleur and Hermione quietly sitting next to one another.

Fleur broke the silence first.

" _'ermione_." The Veela breathily whispered, turning to face the brunette.

"Yes, Fleur?" Hermione responded, wondering just how and why the way Fleur had said her name caused an immense amount of pleasure to course through her system.

Staring at those intense blue eyes, Hermione found herself lost in their depths. She felt like she could stare into them for hours. As her thoughts swirled around in her mind, she slowly started to realize that what she was feeling was not like anything she had ever felt before. Her senses were heightened, her eyes were slightly unfocused, and as she nervously bit on her lip, she was pulled from her daze hearing Fleur continue.

"You look _beautiful_  tonight, ma belle. You 'ave grown into quite a stunning woman, eef I may say so…  _T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais?_ " Fleur stated.

Hermione's face flushed. She realized what was happening...this was  _desire_  she was feeling. Bloody hell! Desire! For  _Fleur_.

As if on cue, Cissy and Gaby giggling together, returned into the room. Gaby was gently hitting Cissy's shoulder, over some joke the two shared. Fleur looked up, and smiled, seeing the genuine happiness on her sister's face. Everything she had feared she would find when arriving at Hogwarts had not come to pass, instead, Gaby was happier than ever.

The blondes, carrying with them a platter of delectable desserts, sat back down at the table and continued their rather animated discussion about the latest wizard fashions.

" _'ow can_  robes _be sexy_?!" Gaby exclaimed passionately. "Zey 'ide  _everyzing_  zat iz worth showing! Zee tits are 'idden, ze curves are diminished, ze legs,  _covered up_! Itz a  **crime** , eef you ask me!"

Narcissa chuckled, "Oh little Veela, while yes... robes do cover the 'sexy parts', to which you refer, I believe? But there is something to be said, for being left wondering what delicious bits one will find if they are put in a position to remove them? Everything must not always been shown so blatantly to be enjoyed."

Popping a strawberry into her mouth, Narcissa continued, "and considering the number of times you have thrown yourself at me, little one, you must find  _something sexy_  about robes."

"Mon Dieu, Cissy, fine! You are sexy, for zee  _ **old lady**_  zat you are," she giggled. She promptly got up, ready to defend herself for whatever she knew was coming, from her provoking statement. The three women all laughed watching Gaby, as she raced to hide behind her big sister.

Narcissa, barely containing herself, motioned to Gaby, "Oh, sit down, little one. For you are correct. I'm  _damn_  sexy."

Hermione, watching the exchange, suddenly contributed to their conversation rather unexpectedly. "While I agree, robes are not the sexiest... there is nothing like a pair of _tight black jeans,_ that leave little to the imagination."

The room suddenly became quiet, all eyes on the brunette.

After realizing what she had said, she realized that one person... one very beautiful person, who happened to be sitting next to her, was wearing said tight black jeans. Hermione's eyes widened with fear.

A sudden brisk knock on the door immediately changed the mood in the room, and Hermione let out a contained breath, as the attention moved from her statement, instead, to the door.

Cissy headed to the front of her quarters as the three looked. A hushed, and rather swift conversation ensued and Narcissa turned and called for Gaby. She and Minerva quickly explained that one of Gaby's favorite students had found herself on the receiving end of some harsh words and had fallen apart, asking for 'Professor Delacour', as no one, from her head of house to the Headmistress was able to calm her down.

Gaby, steeling her nerves, asked Narcissa for a quick pepper-up potion, and with that, kissed her sister on the cheek, asking Hermione to accompany Fleur back to her quarters. With a nod and smile, Gaby left. The sudden turn in the evening, coupled with how late it had suddenly become, had Fleur and Hermione thanking Narcissa again for a lovely night.

"Thank you Cissy," Hermione quietly stated, as she hugged her dear friend. With a smile and nod, the beautiful blonde and brunette headed out, together.

**TBC**


	3. Bliss & Confusion

**CHAPTER 3. Bliss and Confusion**

The two Order of Merlin recipients stood awkwardly in the hallway, at the entranceway of Hermione's chambers. Fleur and Hermione regarded one other; the younger witch clearly the more nervous of the two. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Um, Fleur…" Hermione's mind raced to think of an excuse to extend their time. "Ah...would you like to come in for some… _tea_? After all the wine tonight, some tea might be nice before bed."

Fleur raised one sculpted eyebrow.

The Frenchwoman looked _so hopelessly elegant_  with that simple gesture. Hermione stared at her lips, as they formed the words, "some… _tea_?" Fleur asked, deliberately. The gorgeous woman smiled her trademark  _dazzling_  smile. "Mais, oui. I zink zat I would love to come in for some… _tea_."

Never had the word "tea" sounded so avaricious, or so sexy, to Hermione's nervous recollection. She fumbled with her wand, her nerves discombobulated slightly, as she attempted to unward her chambers.

"Merlin's Beard..." The professor mumbled, uncharacteristically awkward. The older witch stepped towards her. "Here…let me." Fleur said, calmly.

She leaned, deliberately, against Hermione with her wand, reaching across her body closer than was required, in order to perform the spells. The effort caused Hermione's heart to beat slightly faster, as she watched the blonde. With a wink, Fleur unleashed a series of rapid spells, immediately neutralizing all of Hermione's complex wards.

Hermione's nerves were forgotten as she regarded the older witch, impressed.

"Wow, Fleur, that's…amazing! How did you undo my wards? Even Minerva is unable to do that!"

Fleur shrugged. "Eet waz nozzing. _I do zat_ , in my line of work. Eet's my job." With a grin, she pushed open Hermione's doorway, gallantly motioning Hermione in, first. "Aprez-vous, Mademoiselle?"

"Er…thank you, Mademoiselle Delacour." Stepping in to her meticulously organized quarters, she crossed over to her kitchenette. "What kind of tea would you like?"

Fleur's eyes were becoming dark, as she remained quiet.

"Fleur?" Hermione held up two boxes. "Tea?"

"Hmm." Fleur said, quietly, as she moved towards the former Gryffindor. "I  _changed my mind,_  I zink." She stood, directly in front of Hermione, staring down at her intently. "No... _tea_."

Hermione swallowed. "No tea?" She clarified, her throat going dry. She could barely meet the intense gaze of the beautiful woman's stare, boring down on her. Fleur reached over, and gently took the boxes from Hermione's trembling hands setting them back on the counter behind her. Hermione swallowed, as she felt Fleur press against her, forcing Hermione's back against the counter behind them.

"Oui, zat iz correct, 'ermione," Fleur said, in a near growl. " **No**  tea."

Hermione licked her lips, with a faint tremble. "Okay." She responded.

Fleur's eyes seemed to have flecks of red and gold that would dance in and out of her iris, intermittently. Fleur's voice dropped, lower. "Toutefois...I will 'ave somezing else, instead, I zink."

Hermione felt almost dizzy, as she watched the dazzling blonde leaning in towards her, her intent clearly displayed in her determined gaze. Hermione's breath caught in her chest, as she felt the improbable inevitability that Fleur Delacour's lips were seconds away from connecting with her own. Then, time stopped for Hermione, as the softest lips she had ever known, connected gracefully with her own.

 _She kissed me._ Hermione thought. _She just **kissed** me. I'd never seen stars before when anyone else has kissed me, not that many people had. But definitely not stars. Or rainbows. And unicorns. Unicorns! I saw unicorns!_

Hermione's thoughts were in a jumbled mess, as the lips pressed more firmly against her own.  _My friends would tell me what it felt like to kiss someone, to feel passion… and I just never understood._ The brunette trembled, as she felt Fleur's arms snake around her hips, pulling Hermione closer to her.

 _Until now,_ Hermione thought. _When she_ kissed _me._

The pragmatic member of the Golden Trio realized that her world, that was once solid and knowing, and predictable was just suddenly flipped on its head. Hermione immediately recognized while her hands, with a mind of their own, were drifting upwards, her fingers raking though the softest hair she had ever felt in her life. As she stroked the Veela's blonde hair, the moan that issued from Fleur's mouth from Hermione's deliberate touch, caused Hermione's core to clench. Hermione trembled, as she put her right hand on the back of Fleur's neck, and pulled her closer. Hermione let out a tiny gasp as Fleur pressed her mouth against Hermione's, hungrily, as her tongue parted the younger woman's lips, seeking entrance. Hermione shuddered. She thought to herself, with a sudden realization, _nothing was ever going to be the same again. Was it?_ She wondered. Hermione felt herself trembling, as Fleur's tongue probed intently in insides of her mouth, _seeking._

 _Needing_.

Hermione moaned, as she felt all of Fleur's possessiveness and her obvious desire, as she pressed harder against Hermione's mouth. The brunette trembled, realizing that nothing would be the same again. Hermione's thoughts were in a jumble.  _The same? It couldn't. No way. Because she's kissing me!_ The brunette let out an involuntary moan, as Fleur's hands drifted down her sides, stroking a trail down the trembling younger woman's body, then suddenly moving upwards, deliberately. _Something I never knew I was missing…is found._ Hermione thought.  _And it's been found in the most unlikely of places. In the softest of lips, the most delicious blue eyes that have captured my heart and connected hers to mine. Because in this moment, Fleur Delacour was kissing me, Hermione Jean Granger!_

"Fleur.. _.ohhh,_  I..." Hermione murmured, incoherently, as Fleur's hand landed on her stomach, right below her breast, her skin  _on fire_  from the entirety of her touch. Hermione let herself be pressed against the counter more fully, as Fleur pinned her, pressing her backwards, then leaning in, against her. The Veela looked almost possessed, uttering incomprehensible words, in a low growl, in French. Ghosting her finger pads against Fleur's skin, She felt the swell of Fleur's breasts press into her own.

Fleur's body felt…amazing.

Hermione summoned all her strength, in order to pull back, and somehow detach her lips from Fleur's temptations. Hermione was looking, searching...she scanned the Cerulean blue eyes of the woman above her. Hermione felt some unspoken question answered, in that moment, after taking in Fleur's consumed expression, filled with desire and want, coupled with that intense gaze of hers, obviously aroused, but more importantly, completely earnest.

Hermione allowed a shy smile slide to cross her face. The brunette thought, with some finality,  _In this moment, it was more than anything I could have ever dreamed._ Resolved, in a move that was  _Oh So Gryffindor_ , the little lion took the older woman's hand in her own, turning, and walking towards the direction of her bedroom.

In her attempt to quell her own nerves, she had completely missed the shocked and blissfully dazed expression of the blonde in tow, behind her.

**XOXOXOXO**

Hermione felt like she was burning up.

Everything she ever pondered recently about those previously nonexistent emotions in her life, were now clear to her, with certainty. As she felt the captivating touch of Fleur Delacour stroke across her body, she finally understood. She understood this was what _passion_  felt like. She understood this was what it meant to  _desire_  someone. A kiss, a special kiss, was all it took. It catalyzed a part of Hermione that she didn't know existed, deep within her, focusing her on one singular purpose: exploring Fleur Delacour in every possible manner.

As they made it to her bedroom, both panting, and clawing at one another, Hermione had a moment of self-doubt bubble up, unexpectedly. She turned, suddenly nervous, to look at this stunningly beautiful and unbelievably sexy woman in  _her_ bedroom. In a single instant, she had evolved from simply 'Fleur, Gaby's sister', 'Triwizard Champion' and 'ex of William Weasley' to a woman who Hermione wanted to reinvent, and devour.

Her Gryffindor courage suddenly simmered down, as shy eyes remained downcast.  _What if this was a mistake? What if Fleur kissed her by accident? What if she did not want her in the same way Hermione suddenly wanted this incredible woman?_ Hermione's heart was suddenly pounding, out of her chest, in panic. Fleur sensed Hermione's sudden shift and with her long, elegant finger, placed it gently under the witches chin, slowly lifting that beautiful face to hers.

She smiled. "'ermione," she said slowly, gently, and full of lust. "Stop _zinking so hard,_ ma belle, and kiss me."

And kiss her she did. Soft lips met soft lips. Fleur's tongue once again sought entrance into Hermione's warm mouth. The kiss was slower this time, as want and need poured into this new sensation. Fleur's hands began to caress Hermione's back, slowly lifting her jumper to find that warm smooth skin she knew was hidden away. Hermione gasped. How could such a small touch send such significant shivers all over her body?

While still kissing Fleur and exploring this new and delicious mouth, her hands began to seek out soft skin as well. Gently her hands landed on the French woman's hips. Lifting slowly she ever so lightly she found the skin she was seeking, and with determination to find as much as she could, pulled away from Fleur's lips and sought out those delicious blue eyes. As her hands began to ever so slowly lift her Veela's shirt, she cocked her head to the side, asking for permission to continue this action. Fleur smiled slightly, and nodded, removing her hands from Hermione's back and raised them above her head. Determined to savor this moment, Hermione's hands continued with their mission, while her eyes focused on the incredible beauty in front of her.

A pale, flat stomach appeared. As she continued removing higher, she could not stop herself from gasping as she discovered Fleur's breasts covered in white lace and called to her in a way she could barely process.  _When did breasts suddenly become something she lusted after, she thought to herself._  Her gasp, louder than she realized, caused the blue eyes to smile, and wanting to wait no longer, Fleur quickly ripped her top from her body and crashed her mouth back to Hermione's.

In a frenzy Fleur needed to feel Hermione's skin against her own. She needed it more than she needed air. Pulling the younger witch's jumper off her, swiftly, she turned them around and pushed Hermione down. They both gracefully fell onto Hermione's bed, and Fleur was purring, taking in the beautiful sight before her. Without thinking, she climbed onto Hermione, borderline pouncing; she pressed her body against the younger witch, and both cried out as the pleasure they felt in their moment of tactile connection was the most intense thing either had ever experienced.

If kissing and skin could feel this good, it was frightening to think of what could possibly come next.

Blue eyes bore into brown, wonder and lust passing through both, as open mouths sought each other, desperately. Hands were everywhere, touching the offerings of arms, soft skin, hair and cheeks. Unbeknownst to both witches, a golden haze was slowly beginning to form around them, and pulsing with the addition of each new touch. Hermione's thoughts were becoming unfocused, outside of the singular thought that the _only thing in the world_  that mattered, was touching Fleur.

 _Tasting_  Fleur.

Being with... Fleur.

Hermione's powerful brain was nothing but a jumbled mess. She thought to herself, _her skin, Oh Merlin, her skin was delectable._  It was the softest thing she had ever touched. Right above those delicious, lace-clad breasts was the most dizzying sight; skin that was so pure, so gentle and so soft Hermione could do nothing more than touch and kiss. She was fairly certain she could kiss and caress this skin for hours. Looking back up at Fleur, she noticed her eyes had gone from shocking blues to a much darker shade. Fleur, grabbing Hermione's hand off her chest, slowly pushed it lower. As her hand felt the soft mound of Fleur's breast, the other hand shot off it's place making lazy circles on Fleur's back to her other mound, grasping both with reverie. As she felt Fleur's nipples harden with her touch, the wonderment on her face was evident.  _This is what heaven felt like_ , she mused, through the worsening mess clouding her thoughts.

Fleur gazed down at her,  _willing_  Hermione to remove the barrier between her and her skin. The Veela was completely consumed, lost in the feelings coursing through her overly aroused body. Pulling back slightly, brown met blue eyes and Fleur tentatively raised her right hand to Hermione's breast, covered in a soft tan bra. Hermione nodded slightly as Fleur touched her softly at first. A moan escaped from the younger witches throat. That was all Fleur needed as she quickly began massaging the woman beneath her. They were the perfect size, fitting exactly into her hands. They were so soft, the perfect weight, and she was dying to see exactly what they looked like beneath that bra.

Not wanting to push the younger woman, but lost in this feeling, in the moment, she sat, up reaching her behind her with the intention of removing her own bra. Looking down at the haze surrounding her, she lost her breath.  _What was this, she thought to herself. What was going on?_ Trying to focus all she could see was flashes of light on the sides of her eyes. It was not scary, it was rather pleasant, but unusual. Not truly understanding what was happening, a single tear made it's way down Fleur's face as she gazed adoringly at the younger witch lying beneath her. Hermione looked incredible, hair a mess, lips plump and bruised from passionate kisses, eyes locked on Fleur's.

"Fleur, what's  _wrong_?" Hermione asked gently noticing the tear, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable.

"Itz  **you** , its zis...  _feeling!_  Eet iz so much 'ermione. I did not expect zis, I did not ever zink," Fleur was starting to panic, slightly, "sat zis would 'appen ma belle. Je suis desolee..."

Hermione was now growing alarmed. She racked her brain, running though every iteration of the evening, trying to understand.  _What had just suddenly changed?_  she wondered. She thought things were going swimmingly, and then all of a sudden, Fleur got wonky, out of the clear blue! She was frustrated, as she had no idea what exactly what Fleur had meant, and she hated this feeling of helplessness

Hermione sensed, however, that someone needed to be calm. She also realized it wasn't going to be Fleur, in this instance. She looked at her, tilting her head on her pillow, waiting for Fleur to continue.

"Fleur, what is it?"

"'ermione, I don't...I don't  _know._  I don't want to stop kissing you, touching you, being close to you...but I zink we need to _stop._ " Hermione's eyes dropped, sadly. Worriedly. Fleur quickly added, " _For zee moment_ , ma belle, just for zee moment."

They both sat up, realizing that something had changed amongst them and between them. Their thoughts were clouded, their hearts were full but both realized that they needed a moment, a moment to process what had just occurred.

"Ma belle," Fleur began slowly, hesitantly, turning to Hermione. Noticing the look of terror in her eyes, an idea began to form, "I zink I would like to take you out on a date. Would that be zomething you would like?" she questioned, hoping that this let Hermione know that she was stopping this not because she did not want the younger witch, because want her she did, but stopping it because she did not want their first time to happen like this. She needed some time to process and knowing the brightest witch of her age as she did, or use too, she felt Hermione would appreciate that as well.

"Oh yes," Hermione breathed out, not realizing she was holding her breathe since the moment Fleur had sat up, "I would love that Fleur."

"Wonderful," she concurred, shyly, leaning in for another tender kiss.  _"I want you_ , ma belle, but I  _want_  us to get reacquainted first. Would tomorrow night be alright for.. _.reacquainting_? For our date, ma belle?"

"Yes Fleur, it would." The brunette agreed.

"Bon!" Abruptly, Fleur was standing, preoccupied with looking for her shirt. This caused Hermione to feel startled, and somewhat suddenly confused, as she lay on the bed, watching Fleur. Successful in re-annexing her shirt to her body, and putting back on, the blonde leaned over towards Hermione, for one more kiss, pressing her lips to Hermione's, and turned to leave.

"Fleur," Hermione said quietly. "I've never…I just…I…" she slowly breathed out.

The intuitive Veela seemed to understand, without the words being spoken. "Je sais, Ma Belle...I  _know_. Tomorrow, 'ermione. Okay? I promise." With that, the Veela left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning Hermione sat next to Cissy at the staff table looking completely dazed. "Hermione my dear, good morning," Cissy gracefully stated, looking at the younger witch who was so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to noticed several of the students below looking about right to start a food fight.

After a stern look from the Headmistress, the students calmed down and Cissy turned again to Hermione, perplexed as to her state of mind. Softly touching Hermione's arm, Cissy asked, "Are you okay," as the young witch turned to her. "You look, well, off. Something happened…yes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she breathed, "something happened and I'm having a hard time…well…processing."

"Would you like to talk about it," Cissy said gently, her blue eyes focused on Hermione. While they had certainly become close since she started here at Hogwarts, developing a friendship she never expected and had grown to treasure, she hoped that Hermione felt the same way and would open up to her about whatever was going on.

"Yes, I'd love to talk, thank you Narcissa. Can we go to my quarters?" she asked. Thankfully it was Saturday and both had time to devote to whatever was on the brown-haired witches mind.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So out with it dear," stated Cissy, "what is it that has you in this state?"

Hermione started out hesitantly. How to begin, where to begin. She felt lost, happy, confused…"So yesterday, after we separated, well, you know…" she stumbled. "Cissy, I don't even know where to begin."

"Hermione, get to the point my dear. What is going on!?"

"It's Fleur! She kissed me," she stated, exhaling. With a small smirk, Narcissa replied, "Okay. Fleur kissed you. And…" she trailed off, noticing the look on Hermione's face, not wanting to push.

"Oh, Narcissa...it was _amazing!"_ The Gryffindor gushed. "She has the softest lips I've ever felt, ever! It felt so right, her pushed up against me. We  _kissed._  Loads! Oh did we kiss. Oh, and touching...mmm, We touched. I felt so caught up in this connection...our connection. But then, she  _left,_ " Hermione stated quickly, turning red and shoving her face in her hands.

While Cissy was certainly becoming a good friend, she inexplicably felt she needed to temper that news, somewhat. "She's a woman Cissy. And she is Fleur, the most stunning, shockingly perfect, drop-dead gorgeous, kind, smart, talented, tough, WOMAN! Why did she kiss me? Why me? I'm just plain ole' Hermione. What if it was a mistake? What if she regrets it when she realizes that I'm nothing in comparison to the absolute perfection that is Fleur Delacour?" she rambled on.

"And did I mention _she is a woman_? I've never kissed a woman before! I've never thought of women like that!" Narcissa listed to Hermione decompose on the spot. "But, Cissy, it's ...Fleur. Bollocks, it's _Fleur Delacour…_.I've only kissed a few people, as you well know Cissy, and nothing can ever or will ever compare to the lightening I felt when her lips touched mine. People have told me what it feels like to feel passion, to want to kiss someone and never stop, but me, I've never felt anything like that before. I've never seen stars before, or Unicorns when I've kissed someone."

"Slow down, Hermione, dear. What's the one thing you felt, with Fleur?"

"Today, Cissy?  _Unicorns!_ "

The healer looked understandably confused. "Unicorns?" She confirmed.

Hermione was laughing, with sheer happiness coursing through her every cell. "I  _know_  I sound barmy, Cissy...but _yes_. Unicorns! Frankly, I think I've never felt anything at a all, until yesterday... when her lips touched mine." Her eyes went glassy, momentarily. Just a quickly, the Golden Girl squeaked out a mercurial, "But why  _her?_  Why Fleur?!"

Hermione stopped, her eyes widening in panic, looking at Cissy. Cissy said nothing, merely returning her gaze, a thin smile of amusement, evident.

Hermione flushed. "Oh no, Cissy! Ugh! I'm so sorry... Gormless me, I should have never confessed this to you! Are you repulsed by this? I didn't even stop to consider...I." She looked at Cissy, her speech feeling even more pressured. "You can't even look at me, can you, Cissy?"

Hermione was becoming upset. "Narcissa, say something...anything, please! Is it because of Fleur? For kissing her? For..." Hermione almost couldn't finish. "For  _wanting_  Fleur…?"

Hermione hung her head, refusing to look up, afraid she was losing her friend.

Her fear was unfounded. For the second time in two days, a beautiful blonde gently placed their finger under Hermione's chin slowly lifting her face to theirs. And for the second time in two days, she found miraculous blue eyes staring back at her, filled with obvious caring.

" _Hermione,_ " she uttered, beginning delicately. "While we were never close before, and my actions towards you at times...shameful...I can only sit back, today, amazed by your forgiveness, and be amazed by your audacity of living, you amazing woman! You, Hermione Granger, have shared your tremendous gifts with me, selflessly, as we have grown to truly know each other since my tenuous start, at Hogwarts."

Narcissa watched Hermione carefully, to ensure she was listening.

"This has been hard for me, Hermione, facing my ghosts. I face them, every day, with you, and yet..." Narcissa shook her head. "I knew you were the brains of the trio, as they say, but what I didn't have the privilege of knowing before, until recently, are your other, equally tremendous qualities. Specifically, Hermione, how passionate you are about the things you love, and believe in, for example."

Hermione was blushing and attempting to change the subject, but Narcissa would not have it. She _forced_  Hermione to listen, adding, "Your soul. What a gentle soul you possess, whose depths  _shock_  me at times! Finally, I'm flummoxed when I think you are the same age as my son, and your nearly daily displays of wisdom, infectious passion, and your generosity amaze me."

Narcissa had done the impossible. She had rendered Hermione Granger  _speechless._  "I...uh..." She mumbled, completely at a loss.

The regal woman angled her jaw, peering down at Hermione. " _A woman such as yourself_ , in possession of a soul such as this? Such nobel qualities? No, Hermione Jean Granger. Just,  **no.**  I will refuse to let you, or  _anyone else,_  denigrate you, while in front of me, ever again.  _Ever!"_ She looked at Hermione emphatically. "Do you understand me?" Hermione slowly nodded her head, having felt centuries of the House of Black channeled through Cissy, in a practically royal proclamation.

"Thank you, Cissy." Hermione said, simply.

"Right, then. So, Hermione, if it's  _Fleur Delacour_  you want, then I will do everything in my power to help you along the way, ensuring it is  _Fleur Delacour_  you get." She cupped Hermione's chin, as she lowered her voice, speaking in a softer tone. "Hermione, the passion of which you speak, contained in your voice, when you say her name? The smile that makes it all the way to your eyes, my dear? Well...its obvious something profound has happened to you, and I'm so thankful you are sharing it with me, my dear!

"While I can't say I've ever  _kissed_  a woman, despite Gabrielle's best efforts to the contrary, I'm certainly not  _opposed_  to your situation. In fact, my sister briefly dated a woman while she was at Hogwarts, and it was the happiest I've ever seen her, which was rare, indeed. Find your passion, Hermione, and go get it!" Narcissa paused, collecting her thoughts. Reflectively, she added, "All I've _ever_  wanted was to feel a fraction of the passion you possess, when you speak of Fleur; how selfish would it be of me, to deny you that? That which I crave most?" Narcissa smiled. "For that, I can only feel p _ure joy_  for you, my dear."

With that, Cissy, finished. Hermione let her tortured breath, and  _flung_  herself into the older woman's arms. " _Thank you_ Cissy, thank you! " she cried, as she smiled broadly from ear to ear.

Stroking the younger woman's hair, she said softly, "Hermione, tell me, how did it end when she left you?"

Hermione then proceed to detail Fleur's pulling away, and then asking her out on a date.

"So dramatic you are my dear! She asked you out, this is wonderful! And I dare say, rather sweet, might I add. So, Hermione dear... when is this date?"

Cissy chuckled, thinking the worst with the way Hermione was acting and happily relieved for her young friend now understanding what truly was going on.

"Well…ummm…it's tonight," Hermione acknowledged, sheepishly.

Narcissa's eyes grew panicked. "What?  _Hermione!_  It's tonight!" "Well, then...let get a move on! We must get you ready!" As they headed to Hermione's quarters, the older witch peppered her with questions such as, What did she say you were doing? Did she mention a dress code? What are the deals regarding times, location, and outerwear? Will this be indoors, or outdoors? " Cissy's inquisition rapid-fire.

Hermione laughed, pausing the task-oriented witch. "well, I'm not sure where we are going or what we are doing. She said she will come to my room at 7 and that was it."

Taking a moment to collect herself, Cissy smiled, but urging Hermione, "Well, then! We must go get started, then, shan't we?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Gaby, oh Gaby!  **Flûte!** Somezing 'as 'appened, chère soeur!" Fleur's eyes were wild, as she darted from room to room, seeking her out. Gaby had never seen her poised older sister like this before. Fleur continued gushing. "Oh, Gabs... I kissed someone, Gaby!  _I kissed her,_ and suddenly, I zink  _everyzing iz different zan eet waz before!_ "

"Better or worse?" Gaby asked, for clarification.

Fleur snorted. "Ne pas être un idiot, Chou!  _Better!_  Of course, better!" Fleur seemed to be floating, unable to settle in any one place, for too long. Her restlessness was off the charts, and was unnerving even Gabrielle.

"Okay, Fleur...uh, do you zink sere is any possibility you are 'aging a -how ze call eet- a neverous breakdown?"

"No! Well, maybe." Fleur joked.

Gaby stepped directly into Fleur's visual path. "Last question, but be 'onset! Sister. Tell me ze trutz: 'ave you been taking drugs?"

Fleur smiled a megawatt smile. "Non, I 'ave not been taking drugs, but _yes,_  I am most definitely eleive, uh, zey say?...high? ...yes, zat.  **High**!""

"Je suis...uh, zut." Gaby declared, a little rattled. Had she not seen Fleur sneaking out of Hermione's chambers, she would have been a lot more concerned. So, I guess ze only zing left to declare, iz ...Une. You kissed a girl, and you liked it? Deux. Did she taste like cherry chapstick?" Gaby belted out the rest, to an very unappreciative crowd of one.

The little witch felt mildly annoyed, realizing her sister had been ignoring her completely. Her bad song references, were hilarious! That and her sister never seemed to understand them. "Gaby, what ze heck are you speaking of? You making zhoes silly jokes of yours when I think my life has taken a turn and I don't know what to do," Fleur exclaimed.

"Oh Fleur, I'm sorry, no more of ze American jokes, I promize. Well...for now. What has happened to get you worked up into such a state?" Gaby asked.

"Last night after you 'ad to leave to deal wiz sat student," said Fleur with a dreamy look on her face, "well, 'ermione invited me into her quarters for some tea. But I did not want zee tea," she explained, while Gaby smirked. "I kissed her Gaby, I kissed her senseless!"

Taking a minute to think through what Fleur just explained, Fleur started speaking again, only this time rapidly in French, "Je pense que je dois parler à maman. Quelque chose est différent . Je ne sais pas comment expalin mais quelque chose est arrivé et je me sens ... bien ... Je me sens comme , ahhhh , je dois Maman. (I think I need to talk to Maman. Something is different. I don't know how to explain it but something happened and I feel...well...I feel like, ahhhh, I need Maman.)

"Merde! Oui... we can floo to Maman , but I still don't understand why you are so upset souer."

Gaby walked over to her floo, thankful to have been endowed with private quarters here at Hogwarts with a working-albeit with strict limits - floo. Gaby was doubly grateful, considering a floo network connection to France is not usual, and the Ministry of Magic likes to micromanage all International floo capabilities. Foruntely, Headmistress McGonagall had considerable pull in the ministry, and had this connection established so Gaby could communicate her mother when she needed. While she was not able to use the floo to go back and forth between France and England due to restrictions, she was able to use to to speak with her Maman as often as desired. Walking over to the fireplace, she took some powder, tossing it in and peaking her head through to the other side called out, "Maman! Bonjour maman. Es tu là? Il est Fleur et Gaby, nous aimerions vous parler." (Hello Maman. Are you there? It's Fleur and Gaby, we would like to talk to you.)

Ever since their father's passing several years prior, both Fleur and Gaby checked in on their Maman as often as possible. Leaving France was difficult for them both, but luckily for them, their Maman was happy to travel to England to see her girls often, and this international Floo connection made check-ins easier than anticipated.

Madame Delacour appeared, looking beautiful as ever, tall, thin with golden hair like her girls, wearing elegant light blue robes. Gaby could still see the sadness in her eyes that has lingered since her father's passing, but she did seem to be taking the loss well. Gaby, however, knew her Maman was still young and she desperately hoped she would find some happiness once again.

"Bonjour Maman! I need you to peak through so you can talk to both Fleur and I, will that be alright?" With that, Gaby pulled her head away and waited for her mother's head to come through the flames. "My darling girls! Vat a vunderful sight to zee you two togezer," she exclaimed. However, upon seeing Fleur's distress, she quickly changed her tune, and focusing on her eldest daughter, she cut right to the chase. "What iz it ma chere fille?"

"Do you remember, from ze tournament, Maman, my friend... Monsieur _'arry Potter_?" Fleur asked.

"Oui, bien sur...go on."

Fleur felt her face begin to heat up, as she spoke. She couldn't help the tiny grin attempt to escape. "Eh bien... 'arry's best friend is a girl...named, uh, ' _ermione Granger_ ," Fleur said, now unmistakably grinning. "Um.. do you remember la Fille intéressante?"

"Oui ma fille, I do remember 'er! Who can forget any of  _Le trio d'or,_  oui? I remember zinking she was very intelligent? Hmmm. She had rather bushy brown 'air, non?"

"Yes, Maman," Fleur chuckled and continued, "she is ... zee one." The double entrendre was not lost on Fleur.

With fluttering resolve, Fleur buried her nerves, and proceeded to tell her mother what had happened over the past few days. She described the kisses she shared with Hermione, and the strange lights she had seen during their more intimate moments. Not wanting to go into  _too_  many of those details as her mother was a proper lady, Fleur continued trying to convey her emotions and feelings as her Maman peppered her with questions. Apolline stopped talking for a moment and then said decidedly, "I need to talk to zee Veela elders Fleur. I have a feeling I know what itz going on, but I need zome time. Can ma belles wait for me to return?"

"Yes Maman," the blondes said together, watching her disappear from the floo.

Gaby turned to Fleur with a bright smile on her face. "So,  _a date_ , oui?" She was practically bouncing, in place, with excitement.

"Oui ma petie sour," Fleur grinned. "And I have no idea whzt it iz I should do." She sighed, melodramatically.

Putting their heads together conspiratorially, the sisters began to plot and plan what it was that Fleur could do to continue to woo "her 'ermione" that evening. While Gabriele was initially shocked to hear of this newfound romance, to see her sister so happy was all that Gaby needed to know. And frankly, to fall for someone as lovely as Hermione could not be a bad thing. Plus, if these two fell in love, maybe that meant that Gaby would be able to see her big sister more often, she laughed to herself. Bonus!

The pair continued to plan, waiting for their Maman to return. "Gaby, why do you thizk Maman needed to talk to zee Elders," Fleur asked, looking more like the little sister in that moment than ever before. She really liked Hermione, it was evident on her face.

"I'm not sure mon doux, but I do zink itz good, I truly do." At that moment, green flames roared to life and Apolline Delacour appeared once more.

"Fluer, mon coeur. Please tell me once more about what you saw when you and Miss Granger, were, well razher intimate last night." Fleur explained the flashes of light she saw in her eyes, and how she felt consumed in a way she had never experienced before. Nothing she ever felt during her marriage to William could even compare in any way, which is why she was so fraught with her feelings.

"Mon couer. As I suspected, and was confirmed, we zink that, well, it soundz like Miss Granger may be your mate my Fleur. Your Mate."

The blondes both gasped, bight blue eyes widening as Fleur's hands flew to her mouth.

"My mate, Maman? Truly?"

"Well yes, mon couer. The way you described your feelings, the haze, the lights flashing in your eyes, it soundz like zee bonding process started last night, Fleur! And now, you need to determine just how _your mate_  feels about you, before _proceeding_."

"My  **mate** ," Fleur said, in reverence. Enjoying the word settling on her consciousness , she tried again. "Eet'z my mate, Madimoselle 'ermione Granger. My...mate."

**TBD**


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

The date that Fleur had been preparing for had become suddenly laden with meaning, after her conversation with her Maman earlier in the day.

She had suspected, possibly unconsciously, that her mother's statement had some veracity to it, as soon as she had kissed Hermione for the first time.  _But Merlin, Sweet Merlin_ , Fleur thought in disbelief, c _ould this actually be true?_  Could Hermione Jean Granger be Fleur's mate? Her  _one true love_? This young girl whom she had known for years, but really only as a child, previously...this woman, could now be her  _mate_.

The thought honestly scared the life out of her.

At the same time, the prospect of being  _so lucky_  to have her one true love...it was something she never thought possible. It had not happened so many in her life, except her Grandmere. Maybe now it was for her, too?

She thought back on the times she had spent with Hermione prior to their current "reintroduction". The bushy haired Gryffindor was  _young_ , so very young! She was just a little witch the first time she had laid eyes on her, in the Great Hall, asking her to pass the bouillabaisse. The girl grew into her first vestiges of womanhood, when she had attended her wedding to William, true. Their most recent encounter, a troubling dark spot, when Fleur had to channel her inner Veela, in order to heal her at the Shell Cottage, was deep...but she didn't make the connection, understandably. Her focus during the war had been elsewhere.

After all, her marriage was just beginning, and little did she know how quickly it would come to an end. Since her divorce, her life had been a roller coaster. The prospect of finding her mate was something that had never crossed her mind, nor was it a priority. Staying alive moved to the forefront. No, the prospect of love was something Fleur buried, compartmentalized far away from the surface, and she abstractly hoped to just find love again with someone, someday.

Maybe this was her  _opportunity_. Maybe a rare window opened, allowing the opportunity for the Veela's heart to sing. Sing... with a beautiful, smart, funny, adorable woman, who stole her breath away. Her breath, and her mind, and increasingly, her heart.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening, and Narcissa and Hermione had spent the afternoon preparing her for the "date". _Her date_. Her date, with that gorgeous woman known as Fleur Delacour, thief of hearts.

Narcissa gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, turning to depart, when Hermione felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude come over her. The brunette missed her mother. Something about this evening, this preparation, made that all the more palpable. Hermione's relationship with her mother had changed drastically when Hermione entered Hogwarts, a world that was wholly unknown to Dr. Granger. Although it happened gradually, they found less and less in common, and her mother made little effort to understand Hermione's strange world. While Hermione understood this, intellectually, emotionally she missed that unconditional love and understanding a mother can provide.

So, she did without, and she toughened up.

However, since Healer Narcissa Black had entered her and Gaby's life so dramatically, the Gryffindor felt, for the first time in years, that she had someone to turn to. Narcissa filled a void in her heart-someone older and wiser, and someone who cared, unconditionally.

"Cissy,  _thank you_...for everything." Hermione said, nervously. Her expressive brown eyes looked up at the older blonde witch, who looked at her, inquisitively. Hermione added, "for being here for me."

A moment of quiet passed between the two, before Hermione's lip quivered, slightly, and she said the words that had been bubbling up in her heart, fondly, for the older woman. "Cissy...I love you," she said shyly, hoping she had not overstepped her bounds.

With a smile that could light up the room, Narcissa grabbed Hermione, " _I love you too_ , Hermione." She squeezed her tightly, whispering in her ear, "Who would have thought...?" she paused, stopping mid sentence. Deciding old ghosts had no place in the room where only happy memories should be built, she opted to not finish her sentence, instead, by offering "have a wonderful time with Fleur, my dear, and I expect to hear every single detail as soon as you leave her side!"

Narcissa rose, with the grace that was her birthright, offering a wink to her dear friend, and she then she was gone.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Hermione began pacing around her room, waiting for Fleur, and wondering just what the night could have in store for her. The firm knock on the door jarred her into reality. Hermione steeled her nerves, and opened the door, hesitantly. As the door swung open, sheer radiance overtook the vision of the brunette.

Fleur was wearing another pair of deliciously tight dark black jeans, with a soft blue jumper that enhanced her eyes even more. And luckily for Hermione, that jumper had a rather deep V-neck that allowed Hermione a hint of a view of what she had been dreaming about intermittently throughout the day.

"Fleur," she whispered, her appreciative eyes wide. "Wow, you look…so...s _o beautiful_."

"And you, my belle..." Fleur grinned, staring back at the appreciative woman. Fleur was devouring the sight, she noticed it all. The hungry eyes devoured it, voraciously: she took in Hermione's hair gently flowing down her back, cascading over her shoulders; her tight black shirt that hugged her in all the right places; and the outfit accentuated her small frame and fittingly small chest. Fleur's hungry eyes continue to rake down Hermione's body taking in her tight jeans with her pretty little pink flats, with the Veela's eyes quickly traveled back to those delicious pink lips, to match.

In an uncharacteristically low voice, Fleur noted, "You are just  _delicious_ , ma belle." Fleur leaned in, Hermione's breathe hitched, her eyes closed and pillow soft lips touched her gently. Just as quickly, they were gone. "Are you ready to go?" Fleur asked as she pulled away.

She grabbed Hermione's hand, and they warded off Hermione's chambers as they left. With a mysterious smile, Fleur slowly guided Hermione deeper into the Castle.

 _Where could they be going?_ , Hermione wondered.

They were headed away from Gaby's quarters, deeper into the Castle. They kept walking, making Hermione slightly more confused as the journey progressed. Finally, they turned, and entered a familiar hallway.

Hermione immediately recognized they were headed to the Room of Requirement! "How did you know about this, Fleur?" she asked, surprised.

"I 'ad a little 'elp from zome friends, ma belle. You zee, I did not want to take you somewhere  _too public_  yet, as I wanted zis evening to be just about us and no one else." Fleur grinned. "I needed a place zat was private and special, and zis waz, well...  _alors_. I 'ope you zink it will be perfect."

Entering the room, Fleur held the door open for Hermione. The younger woman gasped. Walking in slowly, taking it all in, she turned to Fleur, flabbergasted. Eyes wide, she declared, "It's... _perfect_."

The room was bathed in candlelight. Candles floated around the outer walls and a roaring fireplace filled one wall, with more candles floating along the mantle. In front of the fireplace was an oversized leather sofa, with several cushions thrown about, practically inviting them to sit. The floor was covered in a soft throw, with more cushions scattered about.

Behind this cozy area of the room stood a beautiful, square dark chestnut table, covered in a deep purple and blue placemats, dishes and napkins. More candles adorned the center of the table and feast for two sat waiting for the women. On the back wall were rows and rows of books, just looking to be worshiped. And on the far side of the room from where they entered was a single window, overlooking the lake and lawn, Hermione could see the moon just beginning to peek through, lending the softest moonglow to the room.

"Oh Fleur...I," Hermione was speechless. "Wow. This is a dream," she smiled as they walked in, hand in hand.

Before she realized what was happening, Fleur had spun Hermione around and straight into her waiting arms. She looked down at her, gently. "I just...I wanted zis to be special ma belle, for you...for us," Fleur signed, and then leaned into Hermione placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

But a gentle kiss was not enough, as Hermione pushed it further, probing with her tongue, and begging entrance into Fleur's mouth. She wanted, desperately, to show this beautiful witch just how appreciated, and adored, she felt at this moment.

The kiss deepened, as Fleur's hands caressed Hermione's cheeks, and Hermione's reciprocating with her hands to Fleur's hips, searching for the skin she craved to touch. With a soft touch, a  ** _zing!_**  ran between the two witches, and Fleur broke free, gasping at the emotions coursing through her body.

"Ma belle, oh ma belle. You are delicious." Leaning her forehead against the brunette, she cleared her throat and with great effort, pointed to the table, "Ma belle, letz please…eat. I chose zome foods from France zat I wanted to share wiz you, 'oping to share a little of my 'ome with you tonight. May we sit?"

Hermione nodded with a smile. Fleur led her to the table, pulling a chair out for the younger witch. Fleur sat next to her, allowing them both to gaze at each other, basking in the light of the roaring fireplace across the room. With a swish of Fleur's wand, soft music began playing.

"Zo, I 'ave taken some liberties wiz zee meal, 'oping you might be willing to take a risk wiz me tonight?" Fleur asked, with a devilish grin.

"Oh yes...that's delightful! Merlin, this looks wonderful, I'm so excited to dig in." Catching her attention, Hermione uttered a curious, "What's that?" As she pointed at a dish to her right with a bright smile, sounding a bit like a kid in a candy store.

Fleur and Hermione spent the next hour eating, laughing, and delighting in the foods... and each other. The  _Baked Camembert_  was a favorite, not only for the seductive flavor, but for the way Fleur dipped the crusty bread into the cheese and proceeded to feed it to Hermione with her slender fingers. She also learned she loved the  _Confit de Canard_ , although she was surprised when she learned it was, indeed duck. Not shockingly, Hermione laughed out loud when she pointed to one particular dish, confirming with a giggle, it was indeed Bouillabaisse! They took a moment to remember the first time they met, over the Bouillabaisse, and wondered what would have happened if they had kissed oh so many years ago.

Hermione learned, as well, there were a few French dishes she did not like. This was a smaller list, that included the _Piperade_ , which was like a ratatouille, due to the fact she hated peppers with the fire of a thousand suns. And much to Fleur's dismay, she found out she was also not a fan of  _Coq au Vin_.

"'ermione! Itz one of zee  _most famous_  French dishes," she exclaimed. Hermione looked apologetic. Then with a wicked grin, Fleur continued on, explaining that she was not a fan of the dish either.

**XOXOXOXXXO**

Following dinner, Fleur asked if Hermione would like to join her on the couch, pulling the chair out for the brunette.

 _I never would have thought this blonde beauty would be such a chivalrous date_ , Hermione thought to herself, blushing.

As they made their way to the couch, Fleur grabbed hold of Hermione's arm, and began twirling her about the room. Pulling the younger woman against her, their bodies tightly pressed together, Fleur began to sway as the soft sounds of Kelly Clarkson magically filled the room...

 _You know my soul_  
_You know everything about me there's to know_  
_You know my heart_  
_How to make me stop & how to make me go_  
_You should know I love everything_  
_About you don't you know_

A dreamy smile crept onto Hermione's face as she listened to the words of the song, held tightly by this truly delectable woman. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Well, itz Kelly Clarkson, ma belle. She's a muggle singer, and I learned of her when I waz on a mission in the United States not long ago. I fell in love wiz zis song. I found myself 'umming it today and realized eet would be perfect to play wiz you in my arms," she said, a bit sheepishly.

 _How could anyone resist this woman_ , Hermione wondered as they continued to sway together. The Golden Girl tucked her head into Fleur's neck, enjoying the essence of the witch, the movement of the witch and the feel of the witch...all pressed against her body. With her hands resting on the small of Fleur's back, she pushed a little lower, caressing the expanse of skin between Fleur's jumper and those ridiculously perfect tight black jeans. Inching her hands down even further, she felt Fleur shiver at the touch.

 _You know my thoughts_  
_Before I open up my mouth & try to speak_  
_You know my dreams_  
_Must be listening when I'm talking in my sleep_  
_I hope you know_  
_I love having you around me don't you know_

The witches continued to sway together and as the song ended Fleur looked down at Hermione with lidded eyes and pressed her lips against those of the enchanting brunette. The softness, the fullness of those lips would be the death of her, she determined.

The witches made their way to the couch, settling in together. "Would you like some dessert, ma belle?" Fleur offered. A nearly imperceptible nod of Hermione's head was all Fleur needed, and with a swish of her wand again, a small table appeared in front of the couch. On the table was an opulent tray of fresh fruits, with both chocolate and caramel fondue ready to be enjoyed.

 _She's thought of everything, it seems!_  Hermione realized, with another smile.

With a devastatingly seductive grin, Fleur grabbed a raspberry, "Ma belle, chocolate or caramel?"

"Um…caramel, I think," Hermione answered, stumbling on her words.

As Fleur dipped in the ripe berry, she slowly brought it to Hermione's mouth. Hermione feared, again, she might promptly fall over and die from the pure desire she felt coursing through her body for this stunning, kind, funny and overwhelming woman before her. The shell-shocked Gryffindor slowly opened her mouth, allowing Fleur to place the berry lasciviously inside; as she did, a strand of caramel dripped down her chin. Fleur leaned in, and slowly licked it off Hermione. The little squeak that came out of Hermione's mouth was the most adorable sound Fleur had ever heard, and her heart was overcome with love for the brunette.

At this realization, Fleur leaned back, suddenly frightened by the overwhelming feelings she was having for her mate. What if she was not feeling the same? Maman had warned her, she had to determine how Hermione felt, and soon because she realized she was falling in love with this woman, and if she was really honest with herself, she acknowledged, she was _already_  in love with her.

Fast, yes, but when ordained by a power much higher than she, so be it... this love was out of her mortal control. But what if Hermione did not reciprocate these feelings? The fear all Veela feel, bubbled to the surface. She would die; literally die, without her. Standing up abruptly, Fleur walked over to the fireplace.

Sensing her troubles, Hermione frowned. "Are you alright, Fleur?" Hermione asked.

Fleur seemed dazed. She then slowly turned to Hermione, nodding. "'ermione, 'ave you ever dated…a…a woman, before?"

"Well, no. I have not, Fleur. Why do you ask?"

"How do you feel about that, ma belle? I mean, if I may presume, dating a…a woman." Fleur's eyes flailed about. "I mean... ideally,  **me**. Uh, dating, me...you know, me, who iz a woman," she said hesitantly, stumbling over her words. Taking a moment to think clearly about how she wanted to respond, Fleur nervously played with her fingernails, a feeling of dread overcoming her body.

Hermione spoke in even tones. "Well, Fleur, to be honest with you, I'd never thought about dating a woman before. It was just not something in my lexicon, to be honest. And it's not that I don't have friends who are ladies, who date other ladies…I mean… _lesbians_ …because I do. But I'd just never been put in the position to think about that before."

Stealing herself for a moment, she smiled at Fleur. It was clear the woman was in distress, waiting to hear more. Hermione continued her reasoning. "But Fleur, you, I don't see you as a woman…and me being a woman. I mean," Hermione looked at her, frowning. " I  _know_  you  _are a woman_ ," she chuckled, "But I don't see us as... women," she fumbled, "Ack! Why is this so needlessly hard?" She shook her head, giggled, and took a breath. "Fleur, I don't care that you are a woman. I care that you are  **you**. I don't know if I'm heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual or just Fleursexual, but at this point, I'm confident to tell you, you beautiful woman, that I am most certainly…Fleursexual."

Fleur felt like she could suddenly breathe. The flashes of light in the periphery of her vision appeared again, and she felt a warm glow overcome her body. Ignoring the odd sensory issues, Fleur said, "Really, ma belle, truly?" she asked, suddenly feeling she needed to be sure.

In response, Hermione rose to her feet, padding over to Fleur. She grabbed her face, answering her questions in the best way she could, by kissing the blonde enigma. She pressed her lips to Fleur's, grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against her. Her tongue demanded entrance into Fleur's mouth, seeking the blondes. Fleur whimpered. Hermione gripped her tighter. They kissed each other for what seemed liked hours and broke away when air suddenly became necessity.

"Truly, Fleur, truly."

"Fleursexual?" Fleur smiled. "I love zis! Zis iz ze best, ma belle! You are quite a cheeky witch, c'est vrai?" Grabbing Hermione's hand, Fleur skipped back over to the couch and pulled the younger witch into her arms.

Hermione settled onto Fleur's lap, her hand caressing Fleur's arm.

"So…will you be my girl, zen, 'ermione?" Fleur asked, under shy eyes. "Because ma belle, I cannot imagine anyone elze kizzing you zee way I kiss you, touching you zee way I touch you, and holding you zee way I am right now. I just cannot. And I know itz fast, and we 'ave only reconnected in zee last few days, but ma belle, when you know, you know. You know?" She rambled on.

"Fleur, oh Fleur," Hermione giggled, "Yes, when you know,  _you know_." She offered, sagely. "And I  **know**. The feelings I have for you, well... they are quite strong. Unexpected and undeniable. And while it's only our first 'official' date, the thought of touching someone else makes me sick. And the thought of someone else touching you." Hermione's face broke off into a scowl. "Well. NO. I don't see how we can be anything but together." Hermione stated to Fleur. "But, beautiful one, how will this work? You are never in one place. I don't even know where you live these days, Fleur!"

"I don't 'ave an answer for you right now, ma belle, but I will figure somezing out. Soon. Je promets." Feeling better about the situation than she had hoped, Fleur settled into the couch with Hermione wrapped around her.

Kisses turned into more kisses, touches turned into more frenzied touches, and jumpers suddenly found themselves on the floor. Breaking away for moment, Hermione looked over to the chocolate fondue that was still warm next to them. She tentatively dipped a finger in, and slowly brought her fingertip back to Fleur, whose eyes were widening. With the precision of a surgeon, Hermione covered Fleur's lips in chocolate and proceeded to kiss and lick every last drop from her mouth. It was impossible to make Fleur any more delicious than she already was, but Merlin, mixing chocolate with Fleur left her without words!

As the evening went on, the witches continued with gentle touches intermixed with intense kissing and intense conversation. They wanted to know everything about one another: what's your favorite color? (purple for Fleur, green for Hermione), what's your favorite ice cream flavor? (vanilla for both), and what's your favorite Quidditch team? (none, the witches decided after mutual discussion, and chuckled).

They talked about their jobs, Hermione curious to know more about just how dangerous the situations Fleur found herself in were, and how often she truly was not in London. Hermione told Fleur the story of her past five years, how she took some time to figure out what she wanted to do, what she needed to make herself happy, and what a luxury that was. She talked about the excitement and pride she felt when Minerva asked her to become the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and how lucky she felt to find Gaby when she arrived. She told her how she came to trust Narcissa, about her friendship remaining in tack with Ginny and how her and Harry miraculously survived the war and remained together, to her honest surprise. If anyone were to be a lesbian, she was sure it would have been Ginny, she giggled.

They talked about their families, and Hermione with a heavy heart, explained her distant relationship with her parents, and how hard it was to straddle the line between the Muggle world and the wizard world. Fleur talked about her Maman, explaining how proper she was but how funny she could be at times as well. She talked about maybe wanting to go back to France one day, and settle down, curiously watching Hermione's expression.

They talked for hours, they laughed for hours with Hermione telling Fleur about how genuinely funny Gaby was, and how she made her laugh so hard she would often find herself in tears. Fleur told Hermione stories of Tonks, and how when they first started working together, Fleur made a list of all the hair colors and styles that Tonks would morph into and tried to put a corresponding emotion to each. Sadly this proved rather futile, but was funny nonetheless.

As the night went on, their eyes became heavy, the fire was a warm and soft blankets covered their bodies. Wrapped up in each other, the witches fell fast asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning Hermione awoke to the feeling of soft lashes and butterfly kisses covering her face. "Fleur," she moaned groggily.

"Ma belle, who else would it be?" Fleur swatted Hermione's behind, playfully.

"Hi Fleur... I guess, well, we must have fallen asleep together last night?" she asked, sleepy.

"I would zink so, and 'ow did you sleep, mon chou?" Fleur questioned.

Some day soon Hermione was going to need to get a French dictionary, she realized, because she wanted to know all these little terms of what she hoped were endearment coming out of Fleur's mouth. Until that time, she'd keep guessing.

"Well, it's the best I've slept in a very long time Fleur. At least for as long as I can remember." With that she nuzzled back into Fleur's neck. "Do we have to get up love, or can we stay here for just a bit longer?"

When  _that_  little term of endearment slipped out of Hermione's mouth, a huge smile broke out across the blonde's face.  _She called me love,_ Fleur swooned. Reaching down under their blanket, Fleur began gently caressing the exposed skin of Hermione's back, alternating between gentle caresses and light tickles.

"Mmmmmm, that's so nice, Fleur," Hermione groaned sleepily. "Don't stop."

 _Well, one must comply with her witch's wishes_ , Fleur thought. With that, she shifted them a bit, such that Hermione was fully laying on top of Fleur, on the sofa. It allowed her more access to that scrumptious body. Using both hands, she caressed Hermione's back, her sides, her hair; all with soft touches. As she did, Hermione kept making the most  _delicious little noises_ , spurring Fleur on.

Feeling brave, Fleur decided it was high time to remove the offending bra strap that kept getting in the way of her ministrations. She brought her hands to the clasp, in stealthy moves, and unhooked the offending garment. Pulling the straps off Hermione's shoulders, Hermione looked up and gave Fleur a smile and a gentle kiss. She lifted herself up just enough, and Fleur pulled the pink lace away from her body. Hermione settled back down on top of Fleur as Fleur tried desperately to control her breathing.

"'ermione, you feel, you feel just so…." Fleur whispered.

"You too my love, please don't stop," Hermione asked quietly.

As Hermione laid on top of Fleur, pressed and exposed to this beautiful woman, she took a moment to relish in the feeling. Fleur's hand felt like magic all over her body. She marveled at how well they fit together, like two puzzle pieces coming together to be one. As she wiggled her hips a little, Fleur opened her legs and Hermione settled down further between them. She began to place gentle kisses to Fleur's chest, realizing that it was becoming her favorite part of the blonde woman. She caressed Fleur's shoulders and hair and felt overcome with that same emotion she was starting to recognize easily as desire. Desire for Fleur.

"Fleur," she said softly, twisting her head up to look into those endless blue eyes.

"Yes, ma belle?" Fleur nodding, continuing on with her caress of Hermione's back.

In the smallest of voices, she offered the question back to her Veela. "Have  _you_  ever dated a woman before?" she asked quietly.

With a chuckle, Fleur began, "Well 'ermione, I myself have also never been in a seriouz relationship wiz a woman before, but I've dated a few over the years. In France, and at Beauxbatons, itz not unheard of for two woman to be togezer, so itz something I'm quite comfortable wiz." Hermione winced, slightly, at this admission. Fleur continued. "In school, it waz not unusual for us to, well, kizz one another, touch one another. So I've 'ad…experiences with ozzer women before. But never serious," she reassured Hermione. "My most serious relationship was, of course, wiz William."

"Oh." Hermione said, unsure. "Okay." Hermione felt a bit overcome with envy knowing other people had touched Fleur before. But that was silly, she knew logically.

"'ermione," Fleur said softly, using that slender pale finger to maneuver her chin back towards Fleur's face, "I can say with certainty thoz, I've never felt before zee emotions I feel for you ma belle...Not even wiz William."

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Truly, ma belle." She said and leaned in for another kiss. But a soft kiss could not be enough. They both felt so overwhelmed with this incredibly fast connection, but how could it be anything other than wonderful. Fleur was overcome by Hermione's body and her mouth had other ideas. Her tongue demanded entrance into Hermione's as her hands began to grip Hermione a little tighter. The passion quickly fueled her body. She needed more of this woman!  _Her mate_ , she thought to herself. They had made so much progress last night and this morning. She knew Hermione was developing strong feelings for her, but she was still not ready to explain to Hermione that she was her mate. It was too soon and she did not want to scare the younger woman off, even though she wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

She had found her mate, her person, in a most unexpected place, and she was delirious with happiness that the possibility of Hermione loving her back was not far off. She needed to feel this woman, she needed to taste her, to touch her.

Everywhere.

She felt Hermione's bare skin and breasts pressed against her. She wanted to touch them, she wanted to see them and pepper them with kisses! She had to know what this woman looked like when she kissed her in such intimate places. So she began to gently shift them so she could top her witch.

Settling them both down, she lifted up and when she did, she saw the Gryffindor beaming back up at her.

 _Is this a dream?_  She wondered, to herself.

"Oh Mon Dieu, you are magnifique..." Fleur whispered. She could not control herself anymore. She began to slowly kiss her way down Hermione's throat, until she reached her clavicle, placing wet open-mouthed kisses across her. She slowly brought one hand up to Hermione's breast and began gently caressing and squeezing while her mouth continued to kiss its way down to the other.

As her lips latched on to Hermione's perfectly light pink nipple, she heard the younger woman gasp, "Oh! Fleur..." as her body gently shook.

 _What a tasty reaction!_ Fleur thought, and continued to love on Hermione, until she felt a tug at her back.

It was a wonder, Hermione thought to herself, that she could even process a bit of rationale thought in this moment. Fleur was making her feel so wanted, so desired. She felt like she was flying, and felt a definitive pool of moisture begin to grow between her legs. She also felt, however, the offensive material of Fleur's black lace bra that was still on her, preventing them from truly being skin to skin. As Fleur lipped, sucked and nibbled on her breasts, she fought her hands away from Fleur's hair and with determination, went to removing Fleur's bra.

 _Merlin,_ Hermione thought to herself, _I take off my own bra everyday! How could it be so difficult to take off Fleur's?_ She grimaced _,_ as she fumbled with the clasp. Impatience won out, and with a quick  _Divesto!_ , she felt the most glorious feeling overcome her. Fleur was naked from the waist up, and oh my heavens, she was going to get to devour her.

Fleur, feeling the cold air suddenly hit her skin quickly looked up from her position at Hermione breast and a grin overtook her face. "My my, ma belle…" and with a growl, keeping her blue eyes completely focused on Hermione's brown eyes she began to slowly slide up Hermione's body and then, pressed her breasts to Hermione's without breaking eye contact. Both witches stopping breathing in that moment. All they could do was stare at each other in wonder, until both let out their collective breathes as the feeling washing over them.

It felt like magic, albeit a different kind of magic than the one they practiced everyday, but magic nonetheless, to be skin to skin with one another.

Hungry mouths found each other and their kisses felt electric. Hermione's arms held Fleur tightly to her, not wanting to let her witch move one inch. She needed Fleur to stay right there, in her arms, naked, pressed against her, forever. They continued to kiss and touch. Smile, and stare into one another's eyes, as sudden loud cheer came wafting through the window, starling them both of out of their haze.

 **Quidditch!**  Today was the big match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the tense Quiddich match had obviously had just started.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione shouted! "I have to be at the game! I'm a professor! Oh Merlin, I'm so late! Oh Fleur, all Professors must attend Quidditch matches, regardless of our, well, feelings about them. We have to support our students, so I have to go!" In a frenzy, Hermione jumped out from under Fleur and began grabbing at her clothes. As she pulled her jumper over to head, she took a moment to look down at Fleur, whose blue eyes looked so…dejected. Hermione took a deep breathe, stopped and sat down next to Fleur. This woman had just taken her on the most amazing date of her life and she owed her more than just running out the door, even if she was late.

"My love," Hermione said gently, "I'm so sorry I forgot that I had to attend the game today. There is nothing more that I want then to spend the rest of the day, right here with you. I don't ever want this…this moment, to end Fleur. But I have to go to the game. And knowing just how much I, well, am not enthralled with Quidditch, I have to go. But…I have a totally selfish idea of how to make it better."

"Hmmmm," said Fleur, "go on."

"Would you please please please come with me, Fleur? Pretty please! Come with me! Then we can sit together and both comment on how violent that bloody game is... what do you think?" Hermione begged.

"Ahhh ma belle, how can I deny you when you ask so darn adorably?" Fleur smiled.

Hermione jumped, grabbed her wand and with quick snap two steaming hot cups of coffee appeared just as Fleur finished putting on her shoes. "Love, our cloaks, let's grab them and go!" Hermione instructed.

And off they went to watch that bloody Quidditch match, both wearing matching Gryffindor scarfs, together.

**TBC**


	5. The Letter

Over the course of the next few weeks, the two smitten witches snuck off to see one other, as frequently as possible. At one point, Hermione had even strongly considered commandeering Minerva's time turner; fortunately, without a compelling need as a cover for its use, Hermione acknowledged she was a horrific liar and this plan was likely doomed. Thus, they continued to make do with "real time," doing everything humanly possible to spend every available hour talking, kissing and professing their affection for one another.

They didn't even require waking hours to be a part of the formula: plenty of evenings ebbed away, as they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other in Hermione's quarters; yet, this still seemed to add to their cache. No moment was wasted, they relished in every second they had together. Soon, it felt like a necessity. Their bodies seemed to crave the contact, requiring proximity, and it was irrelevant if it was in the awake or asleep state. They needed it.

The two lovestruck witches made valiant efforts to allot  _some_  time with Gaby and Narcissa; although, usually it was all lumped together, which the two abandoned blondes were fairly magnanimous about, all things considered. So agreeable, in fact, Narcissa and Gaby would compare notes, and frequently discussed amongst themselves the practically _epic_ romance unfolding before their eyes. Gaby joked she was keeping notes for a tell-all romance novel, someday.

Literary works aside, Gaby was keeping notes, as ordered, by her mother. The youngest Delacour was giving her Maman and the occasionally the Veela Elders' nearly daily updates on " _Fleur and Hermione's Developmental Progress_ ," as the Elders termed it. Progress aside, Apollene Delacour, was most concerned if Fleur seemed happy, and how she was adjusting.

In short, her Maman demanded to know everything, from Gaby.

Gaby told her most of what she wanted to know, excepting the fact Fleur had essentially  _moved in_  with Hermione, spending _every_ night with her witch. That might be considered too quick, even for a Veela mother's standards. Gaby soon discovered, she may have to reconsider that position: on one afternoon when she appeared by floo into her mother's fireplace, unannounced, she was regaled by the unexpected vision of her mother doing what Veela's do best: she was seducing a significantly younger man.

"Maman!" Gaby said, shocked, eyes wide in the fireplace. "What...who...Mon Dieu!"

Apollene covered herself gracefully, with a throw, and looked at her youngest, unapologetic. " _Laisse tomber_ , little one!" The matriarch ordered. "Now...do you come with news of my Fleur?"

Gaby began to report, as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Madame Delacour smiled wickedly at the dark haired man as he scurried off to find his pants. He dressed, quickly, and marveled at the force of nature that the was the elder Veela woman, who was speaking with her daughter, nonchalantly. Speaking as though they had not just been  _wildly obscene_  on that very couch which she now sat, pristine, speaking matter-of-factly with Gabrielle.

 _Veela!_  He mused, as he quietly let himself out the back, as usual.

**XOXOXOXO**

One afternoon Hermione had snuck back to her quarters in hopes of stealing some moments alone with Fleur before having to go back to her students. She had had a particularly rough morning with her fifth years, taxing her immensely. Transfiguration class with both her Slytherin and Gryffindor students was never easy, as the two houses seemingly were destined to despise each other for all-of-eternity.

The exhausting nit picking between her students, likely because of the house cup points being so closely aligned between the two, put her in a foul mood, and she knew that a particular blonde would help to make it better. She had mentioned to Fleur this morning before she left that she had a break between 3:30 and 4:30. With a suggestive eyebrow waggle, Hermione mentioned she would do her best to come in and see her in her quarters.

As she un-warded her door, she found it odd that she was not able to waltz right in. She had anticipated Fleur to be there, but feared she was not. Progressing into her quarters she called out, "Fleur, love, are you home?" She was met with silence and another bout of frustration coursed through her already tense body. She really had wanted her blonde.

She paced into the kitchenette with the intent on making some tea when she spied three half-full cups of coffee on the counter. Slightly perturbed, as her normally pristine space was not pristine at the moment. She washed the mugs and put them away, the muggle way, hoping the mindless act would ease some of her tension.

Walking into the living area with a steaming cup of tea, she could not help but glance at the door, really hoping Fleur would waltz in to great her with warm kisses. In the living area, however, she found several of Fleurs clothes strewn about. Books were littered over the coffee table along with another half-consumed mug of cold coffee. A few bags were thrown about the floor and she found a stack of hair ties on the couch.

 _What the bloody hell Fleur, she mused. Was it really that hard to clean up after one-self? Was it necessary to leave my normally ordered quarters in a state of disarray?_ Her frustration, fueled by the days events, caused her to slam her tea on the table and in a rather hasty move, begin to gather up all the mess left about.  _Picking up several pairs of those scandalously tight black jeans made Hermione shudder, thinking about those endless, smooth and delicious legs they held. And Fleur's bum, she could write sonnets about her bum. It was perfect. How could anyone have such a perfect bum,_ she questioned. But thinking about that bum made her upset, because she realized that her time was short between classes and even though she was being quite irrational, she had wanted to see her blonde witch.

Hermione folded up Fleur's clothes and placed them on the dresser in their bedroom, dropping the hair ties into the bathroom along the way. She went back to straighten up the coffee table and as she was organizing the items, she saw an unfolded letter on top. She did not want to pry, but maybe this could give her some clue as to where Fleur might be.

_Fleur,_

_Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Blondie, but I just heard from Kingsley. We are being sent out in a little over a week's time, to head to back to America to determine just how big of an issue that past threat poses to continue to be. I'm not happy about it either Blondie. I figured I'd give you a heads up, I'll pop over to Hogwarts to pick you up before we head out._

_Peace,_

_Tonks_

Fear struck Hermione right in the heart. She could barely breathe.  _Fleur was leaving. And soon. The letter was dated TWO DAYS ago! TWO DAYS. Why had Fleur kept this from her? It's not like they had not spent every waking minute available together over the last two days. She had plenty of opportunity to warn her. What was she going to do, just up and disappear on Hermione? Leave without saying a word. Brush her off and forget about the love they were professing for one another._

She was furious. Hurt. Angry. And scared. Most of all she was scared. Could all of this, all of what was building between them have just been a pipe dream, something that was going to be ripped away from her without a thought. She had worked so hard in the past five years to get to a happy place. And now, with Fleur...she couldn't lose her.

Not knowing what to do, she got up and ran. She ran through the halls of Hogwarts, passing students and professors alike. She ran across the grounds, past the Whomping Willow and ran until she found her favorite path down to the lake where hopefully she could clear her mind. She ran until she reached the waters edge, and only in that moment did she stop to catch her breath. She realized she was crying, overcome with the idea of losing Fleur.

_This was too much, she reasoned. This is why she had never fallen for anyone before. Because love hurts. Fleur has grabbed ahold of her heart and now she was terrified that she was going to let her go._

Through her sobs, she heard a rustling behind her and her named being called out, laced with concern and fear, "'ermione! Ma belle, what is it?" Fleur asked. She was terrified. She had come down to the lake earlier in the afternoon with her novel, she wanted some peace and quiet away from the students and time to think about how to progress her relationship with Hermione. She had gotten the letter from Tonks days earlier and she was not ready to go. She was terrified to tell Hermione, their relationship was so new and she was scared to upset the balance for fear of losing her mate. She must have fallen asleep thinking of how to approach this situation because she had awoken to the cries of what sounded like her witch, only to realize after following the sounds to the waters edge her Hermione was there, sobbing.

"'ermione!" she almost shouted.

Finally the brunette looked up at the blonde and said with a venom Fleur had not heard before, "How. Could. You? Am I just a game to you? A conquest along the way Fleur, someone to keep you company while you are here before you run off with Tonks again to save the world? Does everything we have experienced mean nothing to you?" Her voice was cold. Her eyes bloodshot and her hands quaking.

"Ma belle! What are you talking about? What ever gave you zis crazy idea?!" Fleur pleaded.

"I found the note, Fleur. The one from Tonks. From TWO DAYS ago. The one you failed to mention to me. I guess I'm not worthy to know about your plans, I guess I'm just someone to pass the time with. Because if you cared, Fleur, you would have talked to me! You would have told me you were leaving." Hermione sounded angry. And worried. And hurt, Fleur surmised.

"I came home to empty quarters, your stuff strewn about, practically moldy cups of coffee everywhere. I told you I was coming back to see you Fleur. And you were gone."

"Liszen, ma belle, I'm zo sorry you found zee note. I had not intended for you to find out zat way. I didn't know 'ow to tell you…"

As Fleur tried to continue on, Hermione interrupted, "So what, you didn't know how so you just thought you wouldn't tell me?"Hermione hung her hands in her head. "I can't do this Fleur. I can't. I have to go, and I need some space from you right now."

"But…you 'ave not let me explain," Fleur cried out. "Pleaze ma belle…"

"I've had enough." Hermione stated.

"Enough?!" Now Fleur was becoming angry. She had planned to tell her witch.  _What zee hell_ , she thought to herself. She knew she was wrong, but Hermione's reaction was out of line. "Enough you say, 'ermione?! I find you in a heaping mess, sobbing, scared out of my mind, and before you even let me explain you say you need zome space? Well fine, take your space, I'll leave."

And in a huff, Fleur stalked away.

**XOXOXOXO**

The rest of that day was torture for both witches. Each was miserable. Hermione had to go back to her classes and her poor students were on the unfair end of her frustration.

Fleur was furious. Hermione was her mate, but merde, she was acting crazy! Fleur went back to Hermione's quarters and got the items she would need for the evening. If her witch needed space, well fine, space she would get.

Poor Gaby had no idea of the tornado that would be descending upon her quarters when Fleur slammed in and slammed her body down on the couch.

"'ello little Fleur, what might be zee problem, chère soeur?" Gaby asked carefully.

"Je ne veux pas en parler. I need zee space to be angry! En bon état?" Fleur stammered going back and forth between French and English in her anger.

At that, Gaby retreated carefully into the kitchenette, pondering her next move. When Fleur got like this, she knew from previous experience, it best to leave her alone.

"Soeur darling, I'm just going to head out to the Great Hall for dinner. Would you like me to bring you somezing back?"

"Non. Seul. S'il vous plaît."

"Oui," Gaby stated and headed out the door. Yikes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

In the Great Hall Gaby found a despondent looking Hermione, who also said she was in no mood to talk. Narcissa and Gaby exchanged long, questioning looks, both shrugging their shoulders to let the other know they had no idea what was going on.

Dinner passed quickly and Hermione headed out as soon as she was able, pushing off the blondes stating again she was in no mood to speak.

Hermione stalked her way into her quarters and after a glass of wine and a feeble attempt at grading some papers, she took a sleeping draught and decided to turn in for the evening. Her head hurt, her heart hurt and her body ached for Fleur. She wasn't truly that mad, she had to trust that Fleur would have told her, and had she let her explain that afternoon she probably would have given her a good reason why she had kept this a secret. But in her heart, she was terrified. She was falling in love with Fleur and the thought of losing her was breaking her heart. Maybe she should end it before it got any harder, she wondered, falling asleep clutching Fleur's pillow.

Fleur, still sulking in Gaby's quarters, was still in no mood to talk when Gaby returned. Her and Narcissa could not figure out for the life of them what was going on between the two, but figured they needed to let tonight pass and hopefully they could help mend the situation tomorrow. A good nights rest could clear up many a heads.

Gaby carefully gave Fleur a kiss and let her know that she was there for her when she was ready to talk, and headed off to her bedroom. Fleur spent the evening crying herself to sleep, longing for her brunette witch.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Fleur awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped in one of Hermione's jumpers, tears still in her eyes. She missed her witch more than she thought possible and knew she had to make the situation right. Her stubbornness had gotten the better of her the night before but she would not waste this time with her witch while she had it.

She got dressed, making a cup of coffee in the kitchenette realizing that Gaby had already headed out for the day.

Taking one of the faux flowers Gaby had in her quarters, Fleur transfigured it into a bouquet of purple roses. Cliché, she knew. But she had to do something. She quickly got ready, putting on her favorite pair of black jeans, knowing how much Hermione liked her in them. Stealing her nerves, she headed out the door to find her witch.

She approached Hermione's door and knocked.  _Please let her still be there, please please please,_ Fleur wished to herself.

"Hello Fleur," Hermione stated, looking small and broken. It was clear that she had spent some time crying as well, as her bloodshot eyes matched those of the blondes.

"Ma belle. I brought zese for you," handing her the roses, "and I was 'oping we could talk now. May I, well, may I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, come in." Hermione headed to the kitchen to find a vase, and not locating one easily, transfigured a water glass into one to hold the roses. "Thank you Fleur, you didn't have to. I probably should have brought  _you_  roses the way I acted yesterday," she said quietly looking to her blonde.

"Oh ma belle, my beautiful witch, I am so sorry! I fell aszleep down by ze lake yesterday! I 'ad every intention of being back by ze time you said you might come by, zere iz nozing more zat I want, zen to be wiz you! I fell asleep because ze night previous I was up, tossing and turning, trying to figure out 'ow to tell you zat I was going to 'ave to leave."

Fleur's eyes looked genuinely pained. "When I got ze note from Tonks, I waz scared out of my mind! I am  **not**  ready to leave you, ma belle, and I waz so overcome wiz fear at zee idea... I pretended I 'ad not received it." She waived her hand, dismissively, at the annoying letter.

Her eyes returned earnestly to the brunette. "Ze next day, eet 'it me, and I waz, 'ow do you say, ummm, paralyzed? Oui. _Paralyzed_. I know zat zis 'as been so quick," she gestured between the two of them, "but ma belle... ze thought of leaving you is  _ripping_  my heart, to  _shreds_."

"Fleur!" Hermione launched herself into her arms.

The Golden Girl asked, with some trepidation, "so, you _don't_  want to leave me? You weren't going to just up and disappear and break my heart into pieces?" Fleur laughed, outright, at that statement. Hermione grinned, with relief. "I was so scared, gripped with fear, really... that you didn't feel the same way about me, that I do about you, Fleur!" Hermione stopped for a moment and looked deep into Fleur's eyes, " I know that I can't keep you locked up in this castle with me forever, but Fleur, I don't…I just don't want you to go."

"'ermione! Are you serious ma belle? You thought zat I was going to just leave, and not tell you? Truly ma belle? After everyzing zat we 'ave shared, you zink zat I would just leave?" Fleur asked with sadness laced through her voice.

"Fleur, my fear got the best of me. I've never, I've just never felt like this before, and I don't know what to do with all the things I'm feeling for you. I am terrified of what's next, terrified of you leaving, of everyone finding out, and terrified how we can make it work when you are gone, because Fleur, I want to make it work." Hermione blurted out. "And I'm tired of being...terrified."

 _Enough_ , Fleur thought to herself.

Fleur decided to speak in the language she was most fluent, as sometimes English left her frustrated. Looking down at her witch, emotions overcoming her, she pulled the smaller woman close, melding their bodies together. She clutched Hermione's face, grasping on both sides, and the Veela _kissed_  her.

She attempted to kiss her tenderly at first, with controlled passion. However, the Veela inside Fleur was tired of compromising everything they were and who they were to each other; it was clawing to get out. Fleur's lips pressed harder, more demanding...she refused to stop, or take a breath, or look away. Her only purpose in that moment was to taste  _her_ Hermione. Never had a simple touch seemed so purposeful; never had a kiss been so much more than just a kiss. Hermione felt breathless from the sheer intensity of the blonde's mouth pressing against her own. The emotions they both felt coursing through them was too much, and in a hasty action, mouths opened and furious, wet kisses consumed them.

Fleur nuzzled into Hermione's neck, panting and with a groan looked into Hermione's heavily lidded eyes. Fleur's eyes were dark, and they were starting to change colors further with her desire. Intellectually, Hermione realized her girlfriend was a magical creature; it was quite something else to see the beginning vestiges of Fleur's transformation to the creature...because she was unable to control herself due to her desire and lust.

Hermione realized that  _she_  was the cause of that barely controlled lust and desire. Desire that caused the normally refined Fleur Delacour to lose her grip on her transformation, and lose control.

Hermione decided in that moment she rather liked that.

She gazed up at Fleur, barely-holding-it-together, and whispered a single word, like a prayer. "Fleur..."

Fleur's smoldering eyes fixed on her, and the blonde let out an uncharacteristic gutteral moan. Without a word, her arm swiped downwards and gripped the collar of Hermione's dress robes. With one single fluid motion, Fleur literally ripped Hermione's robes off her body, the sound of ripping cloth filling the air.

Hermione gasped. She was familiar with being wanted for her knowledge, and her discipline; never had someone wanted her so much for her. A want that was so palpable... Fleur descended like a dive bomber to re-seal their lips, after admiring the fruits of her work, shredding the Transfiguration professor's robes. Her tongue was probing intently in Hermione's mouth, as though conquering a new undiscovered territory. She pressed her body against Hermione's naked curves, and it was then that Hermione realized that not only was Fleur still in clothing, she was wearing one of the Golden Girl's shirts!

"I think," Hermione exhaled, "I'm going to have to ask for my shirt back, Fleur..."

Fleur arched her eyebrow and ever so slowly while Hermione watched, star struck, Fleur dramatically removed the shirt in question and threw it across the room.

Hermione was chuckling, and getting ready to scold Fleur for not folding it, when her mind short circuted as she watched Fleur cup her own breasts in her hand, pushing at her cleavage. "Like what you see, 'ermione?"

Hermione's throat went dry. "I think I'd like it more, in my bed..." Lightening quick, Fleur began to pull Hermione. "Laissez-nous aller!"  _(alright, let's go!)_

Hermione laughed, muttering, "pervert!" while pushing Fleur to the bedroom. The enraptured women were a mess of arms and legs as they tripped, pulled off clothes, laughed, and removed hair ties, as they stumbled their way towards what had quickly become  _their_  room.

Fleur threw Hermione down on the bed, and then stopped abruptly.

"Too. Many. Clothes." She stated. She quickly removed the remainders of each and undid Hermione's bra tossing it to the side, while Hermione divested Fleur of her bra. Not surprisingly, they soon found themselves down to only their panties. Interestingly, Hermione was wearing a light purple lacy pair with Fleur donning a similar pair in green.

Practically launching herself at the younger witch, she pushed her onto the bed and began a deliberate assault on her breasts. Her mouth hungrily consumed one, with her hand kneading and squeezing the nipple of the other. The moan that issued from Hermione's mouth charged Fleur, causing her nearly feral desire to flare. Hermione's moans were a sound for which Fleur could never be sated. Kissing her way back up to her neck, Hermione grabbed Fleur's hair and captured her lips.

"Want. You. Fleur." Hermione groaned.

"You have me, ma belle." Was the breathy response.

They continued to kiss, to grasp, to touch... each taking time to roll the other underneath, while adorning the other's body in kisses, everywhere. They could not get enough of each other, could not be sated; lost in a haze of lips and arms and breasts and legs.

Soon Fleur found her way between Hermione's hips and like lock and key, Hermione's legs wrapped around Fleur's waist, pulling her closer to the blonde. It was in this moment their cores connected. Fleur's eyes quickly found thier way to Hermione's and as they stopped for a moment to just feel one another, feel the heat and the need coursing through each other, they slowly began to rock together.

Fleur pressed herself into Hermione, feeling her wetness. Hermione lifted up, attempting to get as close to Fleur as she ever had before. "'ermione, oh ma belle," Fleur breathily exclaimed. Before she could even respond, Fleur's mouth crashed backed to Hermione's, using her tongue to caress every part of her mouth she could. She pulled back only a bit to nibble on Hermione's lower lip, all while continuing to rock her core against her witch.

Hermione could barely contain the passion she felt for her blonde goddess. Her hands roamed up and down Fleur's naked back, and when the ache between her legs became more than she could handle, she grabbed Fleur's ass with her hands trying to drive her into her further and direct her to where she needed her most. They were covered with sweat, worked to a frenzy of need and want and panting into each others swollen mouths. It was delicious, but Hermione, she needed release. She wanted to feel her everywhere and make her scream. She need needed to know what Fleur looked like when she came.

This was by far the furthest they had ever progressed and Hermione wanted Fleur with every fiber in her body. She never had felt a passion like this before and was simply overcome with emotions.

And while Fleur felt exactly the same way, as she felt Hermione grab her ass and press them harder together she realized that it was now or never. The Veela wanted her witch, her mate, she wanted all of her. She wanted thier bonding to process to progress, she needed to make Hermione hers, forever, but it could not happen like this.

It was clear they were quickly heading toward making love, but the blonde knew what that would mean for their bonding. Fleur realized she could not let that happen until she was completely honest with Hermione, about who she was to her.

She knew she had to tell Hermione the truth, and soon; but knowing she had to leave, it all felt so overwhelming to the blonde. She did not want to alarm the brunette, and also felt overwhelmed at revealing their destiny and future...should Hermione so chose to accept the bond, that is. Because Fleur and her Veela, were all in; they had already committed to the young witch from England. Discussing this lifetime bond seemed daunting, especially without the help of other, more experienced, Veela.

However, Fleur owed it to her mate, to do better. Gerding her nerves once again, she pulled away from the brunette beneath her. In one swift move, she rolled herself onto her back, and pulled Hermione with her, so she was holding her close, her arms wrapped around her younger witch. She conjured up a blanket to cover them, and carefully, Fleur tried to explain as best she could why she had stopped them from making love. "Ma belle...  _I want you_. I want you, so desperately, I zink that should be clear to you my love. But there is somezing you need to know about me before we proceed. Making love," she said shyly, "is so, so very special, to a Veela, in zis circumstance. And I want to make love wiz you, merde, do I!" Her face looked physically pained, as she declared, "But not yet. Not like zis."

"Ummm, Fleur? But...I want you too. You consume me, Fleur, like nothing else. I've never felt this before, never wanted anyone or anything like I want you." Said Hermione, painfully.

"I feel zee same. But I'd just ask zat we can make our first time, ummm, I'm struggling with this 'ermione, but not right now. Not zat I don't want too, but just not right now. As you know, I 'ave to leave in a few short days and I zink if we make love now I might not be able to go. And for now, I 'ave to ma belle. I 'ave too," she hung her head.

"Okay Fleur, if it's that important to you to wait, we will. But when, when will I see you again?" Hermione asked desperately. "I need to know."

"Your timing... _est parfait_ , my love! I 'ad planned on asking you zis, albeit not after what I guess is our first fight?" Fleur laid a peck on her adorable nose.

"But now iz az good of a time az ever! Next month iz ze annual Veela ball, hosted by the Delacour coven. Actually, itz hosted by my Maman, and my family. Itz zee event of the year, Ze Delacour Estate Family Gala... Veela from all over ze world come to ze ball, most of ze influenctial French elite will be prezent. I did not expect my Maman to continue to 'ost zee ball, after zee passing of my Papa, but she iz insisting. So, eet would be my honor, 'ermione, if you would come to France wiz me, and attend ze ball  _as my date_."

"Fleur," Hermione stated, her eyes growing wider by the second. "Truly, you want me at your side, to meet your family and your coven? Are you sure?"

"I am more sure of zis than anyzing I've ever done in my life. It would be my 'onor ma belle."

"Well, then... yes, Fleur. I'd love to be your date!"

Launching herself back in Fleur's arms, she kissed her senseless again. Hermione's attempts to communicate, via lips, in order to covey to her French witch just how happy she was, knowing that they had a set date to see each other again. Hermione felt honored and relieved that Fleur felt so strongly for her that she was going to meet her family.

Laying her head back down onto Fleur's still very naked and very enticing chest, Hermione snuggled into her witch, determined to relish every moment they had together.

**TBC**


	6. Ladies Who Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first chapter we wrote. We were laughing so hard we thought we had stumbled upon something we could really run with. Hope you enjoy it as much as we did. :)

**CHAPTER 6: LADIES WHO LUNCH**

It was a most interesting assortment of "ladies who lunch," at least to the other patrons of the upscale wizarding establishment. The interested observers watched, with varying levels of discreetness, the four witches who began brunch with Bloody Marys (also coined as "Bloody Mudbloods" in some circles at the upscale restaurant), and the ladies had recently switched to straight firewhiskey.

The raucous laughter coming from their table earned a raised eyebrow, or two, from the prim restaurant patrons and a few "tsk"ing noises, but most were curious.

How had this group assembled?

Narcissa Black, the patrician woman of refined breeding, the defacto head of the Most Noble House of Black and the epitome of pureblood supremacy; Hermione Granger, the famous Golden Girl- also known as the brains of the trio, and within the walls of this restaurant, the pain-in-the-arse mudblood; Ginerva Weasley, the famous chaser and captain of the current world champion Hollyhead Harpies Quiddich team, who had finally taken some time to visit her dear Hermione; and lastly, the unknown gorgeous blonde, who wasn't famous, but resembled the Triwizard tournament Beauxbaton champion from years back.

An odd group, indeed.

Snippets of their conversation were overheard, and the surrounding tables worked hard at appearing NOT to eavesdrop, despite their obvious attempts to do exactly that.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So, what's got your knickers in a wad, Hermione, that I was all but ordered to come drink with you slags?" Ginny chomped merrily through her five egg, two plain chicken breast high protein lunch. "I get this mysterious command howler from none other than the former Lady of Malfoy Manor at practice - scaring the bits off me, I might add - that demanded my presence at here to cheer up my fellow Golden Gryffindor."

"I did not command you, young lady." Narcissa corrected, stiffly.

"Did you threaten ze  _Imperius_  Curse, again?" Gaby whispered, conspiratorially, but loud enough for the entire table to hear.

Narcissa responded to Gaby, cooly, "there may have been mention of such a thing...but that would be highly ill-advised for a person in my position...so I can't recall, exactly, with complete recognizance, Gabrielle."

"You're scary, lady." Ginny said, shaking her head. She took a hearty bite of her generous lunch, gulping it down, and nudging Hermione. "Okay, so, out with it. What's the deal, GG? What's got your knickers in a wad that got that icy bitch over there to threaten me?" She swallowed. "Not that I'm complaining. I always enjoy an invitation to drink!"

" _Eat_ , Ginerva. Not drink. Eat! I invited you to **eat**." Narcissa corrected, patiently. "It's been too long since you two have...reconnoitered, and it was high time you got up to speed with the goings-on at Hogwarts," Healer Black declared, "especially since our little friend here has been so despondent." Narcissa frowned.

"Eating...drinking...ehh. Technicalities." Ginny waived off, dismissively. "Point being, why did you drag me out on my one day off in a month to meet you birds for … refreshments? Why are you despondent, Hermione?" She winked at Gabrielle, who chucked.

Hermione looked agitated, saying nothing.

"We  _need your help_ , Ginny." Gaby and Narcissa said, in unison.

"As usual. What's up?"

"Well, I, uh….My sister had to leave, two days ago..." Gaby paused, meaningfully. Narcissa and Gaby regarded their friend, then gave each other a knowing look.

Hermione merely looked glum. Ginny, glancing at her friend, patted her arm, and looked at the other two witches, now beginning to share their concern.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I, um, it's kind of a long story…." Hermione chewed her lip, and fell silent, looking away.

"What's a long story?" Ginny asked again, patiently.

"Um…there's this dance...ball...thing..." Hermione said, sentences fragmenting. She stopped talking and was clearly trying to stop tears from falling, again.

Narcissa and Gaby exchanged a look. Narcissa nudged Hermione, gently. "Is there something you want to ask your friend, Hermione, dear? You said you'd thought she'd help you..."

"Yes." Hermione replied, saying nothing more. Ginny now shared the looks with the other two women, all regarding Hermione. After a pregnant silence, the youngest witch finally broke, muttering out in French. Gaby rolled her eyes.

" _Bloody hell_!" The baby Veela huffed. "Cela est fucking crazy! Ginerva, what 'ermione iz so…ineloquently asking, iz zat she needs your 'elp. She's been asked to go to my family's event... ze Annual Delacour Grand Ball, next month."

That caused even the cynical Ginny Weasley Potter's eyebrows to raise. "Wow!"

"Indeed." Narcissa acknowledged, taking a long drink of firewhiskey, observing Hermione, closely.

The Quidditch star turned to Gaby. "Did you hook her up? That's one fucking hard ticket to score, I hear!"

Gaby shook her head. "Non. It iz difficulte, even for me! I am allowed only one additional guest, generally a date. I am not given additional tickets."

Ginny let out a low whistle. "So, Fleur's mini-me didn't hook you up?" Ginny guffawed, thumbing a gesture at Gaby. "Well, how'd you get hooked up, 'Mione? Who'd you screw?"

Gaby giggled, exchanging a look with Narcissa. "Zat iz part of ze problem, Ginerva, and why you are 'ere to cheer up your friend. We cannot, eet seems."

Hermione let out a furious blush, scowling at her two friends. "I screwed no one, Ginny. Merlin's beard, I forgot how crude you can be!" Turning to her other friends, she laced out, "And...why do I need to be cheered up? Why can't I be sad? That's part of the human condition, you know. I mean...you'd be sad, too, if your heart was ripped out of your chest when your special someone left!"

Gaby rolled her eyes, again. "You were 'ardly abandoned, 'ermione. You were "left," az you call eet, because zey 'ad to leave, ding dong! Az zeir job, you know, ze job? And just because you 'aven't made ze love yet, doesn't mean it won't 'appen...because it will, 'ermione!"

Ginny leaned forward, suddenly interested. The Quiddich star grinned an evil grin. " **Yet?**  I heard the word "yet"...Well?" She poked Hermione. "Out with it! A romantic interest? Hermione! Who asked you? What's his name?"

Hermione let out a breath. She blinked slowly, steeling her nerves. Quietly, she answered, "Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

Ginny's eyes went wide.

" _Phlem_?" She said, incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me!  **Phlem** , Hermione? Really?"

Ginny felt a sharp jab to her side, followed by a defiant French finger waggling in her face. "Hey!" Gaby said, in protest. "Zat is ma soeur!"

Ginny raised her hands, in surrender. "Sorry, old habits. No offense, Gaby,  _Phle_ \- er, Fleur, was always a little aloof, for my liking. Standoffish. You know, like her!" She said, gesturing towards Narcissa. Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "No offense, Narcissa." She added.

Narcissa lip curled. "None taken,  _Ms. Weasel_."

Gaby snorted.

Ginny chuckled, good-naturedly. "Back on topic. Hermione…uh,  _what to the actual fuck_? What do you mean? What…" Her battery of questions were seemingly too much for Hermione to take in, as she raised her hand.

"Slow down, Red. I know it's a little…unexpected."

"Unexpected? Shit! Hermione, you do realize Fleur is… _a woman_ , right?"

Hermione chuckled. "I do."

"And…that you are one, as well?" Ginny gestured towards Hermione's body, as though to refresh her memory.

"I am aware of that as well, yes." Hermione said, tersely.

"Well…what the fuck?"

Narcissa took in the two friends, amused, while she took another generous swallow.

Ginny continued, mind-boggled. "And that…the Delacour Ball is like…huge. Like, take the Yule Ball, and stuff bludgers up its ass, times, like, ten thousand!"

Gaby laughed. "Ze most accurate description I 'ave 'eard, yet, to describe zat clusterfuckery."

Ginny nodded her head, towards Gaby, in agreement. "Need I remind you what a basket case you were at the Yule Ball?"

" **No**." Hermione said, grimly. "So I guess it's good that you are here now, since you, well…you were instrumental in my…um, makeover, for the ball."

"Zat was your doing?" Gaby said, looking at Ginny, impressed. "You did an amazing job! From ze pictures I remember seeing, our GG...well, uh. 'ermione was…not 'ermione!"

Ginny chuckled. "My most amazing magic, yet, Gaby!"

"Stop, you two. You're embarrassing Cinderella." Narcissa admonished. "And Ginerva, may I remind you, you were invited here to cheer your friend up, and possibly offer her help. Not harass her," Narcissa concluded, sounding miffed.

Ginny nodded. "Right. Sorry, mate." She looked at Hermione, curious. "So, what, you need me to do your hair, again? I'm pretty sure you're wealthy enough these days, from your Golden Trio royalties, to hire someone to do that, GG."

Hermione looked agitated. "Yes, but I'm not comfortable with strangers…touching me, yet." She gave a knowing look to Narcissa. "And, well, you're my best mate, Gin. Plus, I need your help with how to… _woo the ladies_ , so to speak."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Come again?"

"Well, you know, I've never been with a woman before. I don't have a lot of experience in this area…"

"ANY experience." Narcissa corrected.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, you're sitting across from an actual Veela, Hermione." Ginny reasoned, as she gestured towards Gaby. "Shouldn't you be asking her? I mean, c'mon! They're sex personified, right? They seduce everything and every one! Shouldn't you be getting your pointers from her?"

Gaby looked amused. "While this is absoluztly correct Madame Weasley, I am 'sex personified' as you 'ave noted, but apparently she needed to talk to you, for some questionable reason as clearly you are quite far from 'sex personified' in your, ummm, fetching sporting attire, iz that 'ow you say," as she raised an eyebrow and looked from Narcissa to Ginny.

Narcissa snorted.

Ginny looked at her, next, giving her the trademark Weasley stink-eye. Narcissa put her hands up, in mock protest.

"Okay then," Ginny reasoned, "What about Lady Malfoy, over there? Its well known that you purebloods all hook up with each other."

"Oh, Ginny, don't stereotype." Hermione said, reproachfully.

"What, stereotype?" Ginny protested. "This is from the horses mouth! Andy, herself, told me she had shagged half the Slytheryn chicks by the time she ran off with Ted, and her psychopath sister," she looked at Narcissa, apologetically. "Er, not you, Cissy…the other sister, the crazy bitch, Bellatrix," Ginny explained, "Andy said  _Miss Running With Knives_  slept with the other half! It's well known that purebloods do that sorta shit. Why don't you ask her?" She said, defensively, waving her arms at the amused older blond woman.

Narcissa arched her eyebrows. "Don't look at me, Girl Weasel! I'm hardly the paragon of Sapphic how-to. I was betrothed at quite a young age and was faithful for the entirety of our marriage."

"Mon Dieu!" Gaby said, taking a drink of firewhiskey.

Narcissa snorted, in her refined manner. "Mon Dieu, indeed, Gaby. Anyway, after so long, well… I consider myself asexual now, at this point, of no help at all. Consider me a cactus."

Ginny huffed. "Okay, fine. Your hymen grew back."

Narcissa chocked on her drink, laughing. Ginny, however, was not laughing. She turned back, facing Hermione who had remained quiet.

"Well, why me, Hermione?" Ginny said, confused. "How am I going to help you… woo Phlem?" She grimaced. "Merlin's beard, I just said, 'woo Phlegm.' And…I think that statement just made me throw up in my mouth, a little bit."

Narcissa smiled, but schooled her features under Hermione and Gaby's stern glares.

"Well, you know…" Hermione said.

"Know what?  _What_  do I know, Hermione?" Ginny said.

"C'mon, Gin..."

" **No!**  No ' _c'mon Gin_.' What the hell?"

"Ginny!" Hermione said, exasperated. "I'm asking you, because well…you know…you  _play professional sports_!" Hermione reasoned.

"And?"

The fellow Gryffindor huffed. "Ginny!" Insisted Hermione, "You're being deliberately daft, I swear! Merlin's beard! You. Play. Professional. Sports!"

Ginny arched her eyebrows, causing the Brains of the Trio to frown.

"Gin, stop being so dense! I know you know how to woo the ladies." Hermione was beginning to sound irritated. "Have I mentioned, y _ou play professional sports_ , for Merlin's sakes?"

"Oh my fucking hell…."

Narcissa interjected, attempting to bail out her younger friend. "In Ms. Grangers defense, Ginerva…you must admit, the papers seem to follow you and your friend, that Gwenog Jones, around quite a bit?"

Gaby nodded, in agreement.

Ginny looked around the table as though they had all gone nutters. "Holy shit, you mean my married friend with three children, Gwenog Jones? Are you three shitting me, for real?"

Hermione had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Gin, I just assumed…"

"That's why you make an ass out of yourself when you assume, Hermione! I don't believe this... Might I remind you, I'm with your best friend, Harry? Your MALE best friend?"

Narcissa and Gaby exchanged a look. Gaby ventured a tentative, "well, we just azumed zat zat was….'ow you say? A mustache?"

Narcissa shook her head. "It's a beard, Gaby, not a mustache."

"Ah, oui! A beard. You know, your cover up?"

Ginny looked incredulous. "You three are mental!"

Hermione slumped miserably, on her hands at the table. Her intoxication wasn't helping matters, either. "Well, shit. So, no help, then. Crap." She peered up at Ginny. "Any chance you could help me get ready, Gin? Gaby's going to be too busy doing the reception."

"When is this Delacour gala?"

"Le 15 octobre, le mois prochain." Gaby offered, also tipsy.

Ginny growled. "Speak-o the English-o, Frenchy."

Gaby giggled. "Oh, zut! Sorry. It iz next month, the 15th of October."

Ginny looked apoplectic. "Oh, you mean during the Quiddich WORLD CUP?" She looked at Hermione pointedly.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Hermione uttered. "Well,  _you're_  out, then."

"Well, unless you could get a lesbian excuse slip from my lesbian coach to excuse me from my lesbian teammates so you can attend your lesbian party with your NON-LESBIAN friend, in tow, that is," stated Ginny.

"Bloody hell." Hermione lamented. "This is a disaster!"

As if things couldn't get worse, a very pugish looking woman sauntered to their table, making a beeline for Narcissa. Cissy's eyes widened, and then she went into immediate pureblood façade mode, in nanoseconds. Hermione shivered from the chill Narcissa could generate with little effort.

"Narcissa! How grand to see you, darling!"

"Hello, Eunice!" She said, her voice morphing into an obviously contrived, very practiced, lilt. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

They kissed on the cheek, without any actual contact. The unpleasant looking woman, clearly a pureblood society lady, looked disdainfully around her table.

"Why, Narcissa, what an…interesting collection of guests!" She sneered. "Are these some of the girls you teach at Hogwarts, these days?"

"Yeah, cause we're 8 years old," Ginny grumbled to Gaby, causing her to smirk.

The dark haired pureblood ignored the comment, altogether, and Narcissa smoothed it over, laughing. "Why, no, these are some of my fellow faculty members, actually," she said, gesturing around the table.

The woman's eyes immediately landed on Hermione's, as though pulled by a magnetic force.

"Ah, yes, how could I have been so remiss? The  _famous_  Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, of course…" her voice dripped with distain, as though she had said, ' _the piece of dog crap my cat just coughed up_.' She looked Hermione up and down, as though she were at an auction. With a sneer, she said, "I should think teaching a bunch of snot nosed kids is rather tame, after saving the world from those loyal followers to the Dark Lord...hmm, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shrugged, nonchalantly. "Ms. Parkinson, isn't it? Pansy and Rufus' mother?" The tall woman nodded, in confirmation. Hermione smiled. "Well, it's like this: since most of the pureblood death eater scum is safely locked away in Azkaban these days, and we were successful in helping Harry kill the Dark Lord, well...there wasn't much for me to do. So, why not teach? It passes the time, and all."

Ginny broke out into an open guffaw. "Ohmigod, 'Mione." She leaned over to the confused French woman at their table, explaining in a whisper. "Let's just say, Hermione and that lady's daughter, Pansy, didn't exactly see eye to eye, at Hogwarts. They had a colorful past."

"Ah." Gaby said, nodding in understanding.

Ms. Parkinson fixed her eyes on Ginny. "Oh, well! More celebrities! The famous Hollyhead Harpy Weasley, as well! And your…" Her eyes looked disdainfully at Gaby. "… _your girlfriend_ , I assume?" She gestured towards Gabrielle, who giggled.

Ginny slammed her hand down on the table. "Why does everyone think I'm a lesbian?"

"Gin, shh." Hermione laughed.

"Ginny, I zink eets because  _you eat my pussy_ , perhaps, belle?" Gaby reasoned, eyes fully of mock seriousness, causing the table to bust out in startled laughter.

Ginny merely gave Gaby the middle finger.

The dark witch was obviously not amused. Pulling herself into a haughty stance, she uttered, "Well, Narcissa, we wondered why you didn't make it to the tea party last week. I can only assume its because you're too busy associating with such charming mudbloods and blood-traders…"

Narcissa looked mortified.

"… _And magical creatures_!" Interjected Gaby, laughing. To illustrate her point, she transformed partially, her hands turning into talons. "don't forget zat!" She grinned, wiggling her talons in Mrs. Parkinson's direction.

The woman looked simultaneously horrified and disgusted, staring at Gaby's claws.

Gaby smiled, winningly. "But…in Narcissa's defense, s'il vous plait…she's not slumming. My family is  _obscenely_  wealthy and well-connected…so zere iz zat. It evens out." She winked at Narcissa, transforming her hands back into human fingers.

"Neat trick, Gabs." Ginny whispered.

"Zank you. Comes in 'andy, when opening ze mail!"

They both giggled.

However, their laughter stopped when they heard the cold voice speak. "I think you should take your leave now, Eunice, and stop insulting my friends, further." Narcissa said, eyes filled with fire.

Madame Parkinson looked flabbergasted, sputtering, "Narcissa Black. What your family would think of you now...I…why, I never…"

"You never what, Mother?" A voice chimed in, arriving to the table. "Sorry I'm late, I got tied up at Gringotts… **oh!**  Hey, everyone!" The new voice belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson, the daughter of the very terse woman standing before the table.

Pansy smiled, genuinely, in the direction of Narcissa and Hermione. Unaware of the previous tension, the former Slytherin said, "Hi, Cissy, Hi Hermione!" Pansy leaned over, and gave Hermione a large hug, which the Gryffindor returned.

"Pansy!" Her mother admonished.

"What?"

"You're hugging…" Her voice trailed off.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "What? The mudblood? Is that what you were going to say, Mother?" Pansy's jaw was set, as she looked at Hermione, mouthing an " _I'm sorry_." She turned back to face her mother. "Mother, we've been through this! I know you don't approve, but Granger and I have made our peace with each other. We were potions partners when we went back to school. She carried me on her back, through N.E.W.T. exams…and I've told you. I  _like_  her." Pansy insisted. With finality, she said, "She's my friend, Mother."

"Be that as it may, you're late. I have eaten, already. I will see you this Sunday, at the estate." The haughty woman turned, and gave a barely acknowledged, "Good day, Narcissa," as she left the restaurant.

Pansy looked where her mother had departed, a tad shaken.

"Well...  _that went well_." Chuckled Ginny.

Pansy continued staring at the doorway, clearly lost in thought, when a gentle hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Would you like to pull up a chair, Pansy? It sounds like you could do with a spot of lunch." Pansy looked down, at the gentle smile of Cissy, and smiled in return.

"Well, I am hungry. The Goblins worked us all through lunch, today. We're having inspections, next week."

Hermione gave a clap of delight, and spelled a chair, next to her. She patted the chair, motioning for her former potions partner to take a seat. Pansy sat, gratefully, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze. Hermione quickly made introductions, and the former Slytherin and Gryffindor quickly started catching up, under the watchful eyes of the other tipsy table members.

Ginny leaned over to Gaby, and whispered, "Hey...mmm. Mini Phelgm...I may have to revisit my position on the Parkinson-Granger situation."

Gaby nodded, in drunken agreement.

Narcissa motioned for another round of Firewhiskey, and instructed the bottle to be left with Ms. Parkinson, as she had some catching up to do. Pansy attempted to apologize for her mother, but the group wouldn't have it. As lunch continued, the group lost track of time, laughing merrily, mostly at the expense of the fashion-challenged, love sick and miserable Golden Girl Gryffindor. Hermione was growing slightly defensive, spluttering at Pansy's critiques.

Pansy looked at her incredulously. "Bloody Hell, were you seriously considering wearing your cotton jumper dress to the Delacour Estate Annual Ball, Granger?" Pansy cackled. "Merlin's Beard, have I taught you nothing?" She patted Hermione on the arm.

"What? It's a lovely dress!"

"For a six year old, Mione." Ginny interjected.

Hermione huffed.

"This is serious, women!" Pansy implored the table. "Are you sure you can't help the fashion-impaired Gryffindork out, Weasley?"

The Redhead gave a cross. "Nope. Can't wing man on this one, I'm afraid. It's the World Cup."

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? Katie has our calendar painted in fluorescent yellow for that week. Duh!"

" _Katie_?" Three voices said, in tandem, with the single exception of Hermione.

Pansy blushed.

Hermione took a drink, grinning. "Way to  _out yourself_ , Pans." Hermione chuckled. "This is NOT a forgiving bunch."

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny looked apoplectic. "You….and Katie? As in… Katie BELL?"

Pansy looked mortified, saying nothing.

"Oh, behave, Ginerva!" Hermione interjected. "Why do you think Miss Queen Slytheryn became so tolerant of us non-purebloods?" She looked at the blushing Slytheryn next to her. "She fell in looorve…." Hermione teased.

"Shut it, Granger." Pansy replied, good-naturedly.

"Well…" Narcissa said, dramatically. "I guess that explains why your relationship with my son was…tepid, at best."

"Yes, I suppose. His requirement of actually wanting to have 'man-woman' sex with his future wife seemed to get in the way of our future."

Gaby spit out her firewhiskey, laughing. " _Man-woman_  sex? Zis is hilarious!"

Pansy shrugged. "Okay, so, harassing me aside. What are you going to do about the social tragedy that is our brilliant but reclusive friend, here?" She nudged Hermione. "Ginny, I can't believe you're leaving her in her hour of need. Who will tell her what fork to use?"

"Shit, I just straightened her hair, before, at the Yule Ball! Now all of a sudden, I'm my sister's keeper! Look...she's on her own with forks, and receiving lines, and all that bollocks."

"It iz very formal, 'ermione, I am sorry…" Gaby said, wincing.

Hermione looked like she was going to throw up.

"Wait a minute!" Pansy interjected. "Gaby, didn't you say you're dateless?"

The Veela tensed, slightly. "Malheureusement,  **oui**. I just recently broke up with  _mon copain_  and I'm not ready to faze the ball with any type of romantic interest. Even zoe I could 'ave many, I assure you," she continued playfully.

Pansy grinned. "So…take Narcissa!"

"What?" The elder stateswoman said, startled.

"Yeah! Cissy, lets face it, you are practically a textbook of social etiquette." Pansy reasoned. "You can make sure Hermione doesn't fall all over her tits and embarrass the shit out of herself, and that she doesn't wear that horrifying jumper dress, among other things." Pansy shuddered, in mock distain.

Gaby's eyes were merry. "Zat is une bonne idea, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Very good, indeed!"

"Okay, that's solved. Narcissa and Gaby, I assume you're going to take her dress shopping?" They nodded, affirmatively. "Moving on: Hermione…."

"Yes?" She said warily, reaching for the cheese platter.

Pansy eyed her, seriously. "So, have you ever munched a rug, before?"

Ginny snorted.

"What?!" Hermione looked around the table, shocked.

Pansy grinned. "You know…blocked the box? Gotten some lady lovin'? Boffed the bird?" Pansy waggled her eyebrows, gleefully.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I hardly think that's appropriate for a polite lunch conversation, Pansy."

"We're not polite." Ginny reminded Hermione.

"Hear, hear." Cissy seconded.

"So,  **no** , then." Pansy grimaced. "Granger, pull out that parchment and quill that I KNOW you have in your ugly-ass bag, there. You're going to need to take some notes. I can tell I've got some work to do with you."

As the five witches put their heads together, laughing and rabble rousing, listening to Pansy recount various means in which to "munch a rug" as she so eloquently phrased it, the onlookers continued to actively feign disinterest. However, most were smiling, privately, wishing on some levels, they could have been seated alongside the odd bedfellows.

They looked like…well,  _fun._

Well…all of them, except that one famous girl, the one with the flushed face, with frizzy hair , taking copious notes intermittently, which caused her friends to laugh. The one who was secretly clutching a pair of what looked like  _black jeans_ under the table, practically stroking them, like a binkie...unnoticed by her lunch-mates.

She looked like...well, a hot mess.

**TBC**


	7. THE DELACOUR FAMILY GALA, PART I

Hermione's nerves were shot.

For what seemed like an  _endless_  series of days, she had been lugged through Diagon Alley by the annoyingly enthusiastic blonde tandem of Cissy and Gaby, in a whirlwind fury of their retail frenzy. Hermione would stare, longingly, at Flourish and Blotts while forced to march past, only to be yanked away by one of the two of them into  _yet another_  dress shop.

"Non, 'ermione! Eyez on ze prize!" Gaby would insist. "We only 'ave a week left, to make you presentable!"

"Oh, Bloody Hell." Hermione grumbled. " **Fine**! As long as it doesn't entail you measuring my "inseam" again, I suppose I'll survive…" Hermione grumbled, referencing Gaby's overly frisky measurements of her bust, waist, and inseam earlier in the week.

" _Vous m'insulter_!" Gaby said, in mock indignation. "What waz wrong wiz my 'inseasm' estimations, Belle?"

" _Really_ , Gabrielle?" Hermione stated plainly.

"Yes, really, Gabrielle?" added Narcissa, chuckling.

Ignoring the Gryffindor, Gaby looked at her fellow towhead. Gabrielle immediately huffed, " _What_ do you mean, Cissy?"

"Come on, Ms. Delacour! Don't act all innocent, now! I  _saw_  you take poor Hermione's dress measurements the other day! Gabrielle Delacour…not only was it NOT done in the typical manner in which most wizards or house elves take measurements, I dare say, you may have gone further in terms of sexual endeavors with Ms. Granger than another blonde Delacour in your lineage!"

Hermione snorted with laughter.

" _Bah_! You two make such ze hills out of ze mountains!" Gaby dismissed.

The scholar in Hermione couldn't resist correcting Gaby. "Er…I think you mean  _mountains out of molehills_."

" **Whatever**! Hills, trees, mice, who cares? Look, Narcissa, I can assure you zis: if  _zat_  was sex, zen ze brightest witch of our generation needs to remediate wizarding 'ealth class, because  _zat_  left a serious amount to be desired! "

Narcissa chuckled, amused by Hermione's rising embarrassment.

The youngest witch was now on a roll, gesticulating furiously. "Furzermore, I am French, Cissy! AND I am  **Veela**! Remember!?" Gaby embellished with an extra flourish on the last point. "AND, as a  _French Veela_ , Madam, I assure you, I would  _recognize ze sex_  eef eet 'appened! Zat, Madame, waz no sexual activity, I can say wiz certainty!"

Cissy and Hermione were speechless at Gaby's pressured oratory. Narcissa cleared her throat. "I have no doubt of your authority on the matter, Mademoiselle." The healer replied. "Cheeky witch."

"Well, since you didn't even offer me a cigarette afterwards," Hermione interjected, "does that mean I get to go to Flourish & Blotts, by way of a make up?" She looked up at her shopping companions, hopefully.

" **No**!" The blondes replied simultaneously.

Hermione groaned.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The day had finally arrived, and the three friends gathered their one singular bag they packed, that Hermione had charmed for them all with her signature extension charm. The excited witches prepared for the transatlantic floo transport required to get to Versailles, to Gaby's family estate. Gaby was practically vibrating, she was so excited to get home.

Hermione had a cautious enthusiasm, in contrast. She was glad in the sense that she would get to see Fleur, finally; but she was decidedly  _not glad_  she would have to endure what was coming, in order to do so the day after tomorrow.

Interestingly, Hermione's contact with her date was surprisingly minimal over the past week; Fleur was out of country on a mission. Being Fleur, she had thoughtfully sent a brief note reassuring Hermione she would see her that evening following, and how much she was looking forward to it and how much she missed her.

"Ready, Beetches?" Gaby said, her accent growing thicker, if that was even possible. She was the first in the cue to depart. She turned and grinned to her pals. "Let'z go get our Balls on!"

**XOXOXOXXOXOOX**

As Narcissa diligently helped put Hermione together that afternoon, patiently straightening her hair, and buffing her nails, the younger witch couldn't help but lean into the touch, and sigh.

"What is it dear? Did I clip you, accidentally?"

"No…" Hermione said, sounding very far away. "You're smashing, actually. It's just that…" she shook her head. "You remind me of…home. Of… _my mum_." Hermione's eyes went wide, suddenly, the realization of what she said, hitting her. She quickly added, "I mean, not that you're old, or anything, Cissy! I…meant…"

Narcissa laughed. "Dear, I actually  **am**  old enough to be your mother, no offense taken."

Hermione still felt bad, clearly. "But… you're my  _friend_ , Cissy, not my pathetic subconscious' poor-Freudian-slip-excuse, for a mom."

The pure-blood frowned, brows knotted. "I have  _no idea_  what you just said, Hermione, but I would suggest this: I agree…we're friends. But it would be understandable, I suppose…" her voice trailed off as she wrestled with a particularly difficult ringlet and knot that refused to behave in Hermione's hair. Eventually victorious, she resumed her thought. "Anyhoo, as I was mentioning…we do have that sort of… _generation gap_ , for lack of a better term."

"Oh, Narcissa, you know…despite the fact you're older, perhaps you could take solace in the fact you're actually much _hipper_  than I am."

" _Without question_ , Hermione!" She replied, not a lick of humor in her voice. "But dear, I'm honored that you also think of me as someone that could care for you like only a mother can, as well." Narcissa Black regarded her former mudblood advisory, adding sincerely, "…because I think of  _you_  as a daughter, Hermione."

Hermione looked shocked, as Narcissa went back to taming her mane. It wasn't until her hairbrush snapped in two that she finally looked up at the younger Gryffindor, noting the early vestiges of shining tears hinting of their imminent appearance. .

"Oh, no,  _no, no_ , dear! None of that – it will smudge your make-up, and I quite simply do not have time to perform another cosmetic miracle and get us there on time, again!" She scooped up Hermione in a deep hug, which soothed the girl, immediately.

"Hermione," Narcissa leaned down, whispering into her ear, despite the fact they were completely secluded from anyone else. "Hermione, you know, I've always wanted a big family."

"What happened?"

Narcissa looked grim. "It wasn't in the cards. So it was only Draco, for me. But now, I feel like a tiny part of myself got the daughters I always wanted, in Gaby, and especially in you, my dear Hermione."

The Golden Girl smiled, relaxing into Narcissa's embrace.

"If they could see us now…" Hermione chuckled.

"Mmmm," Narcissa hummed. "They'd ask why on Merlin's eyeball we aren't ready with only 45 minutes to go, I'm afraid. Get dressed!  _Now_."

"Fine! I'm going, you pushy pure-bred." She teased, recalling Gaby's colloquialism.

X **OXOXOXOXOX**

The care that Narcissa had obviously taken to prepare Hermione entire aspect of preparation for the evening _en toto_ , deeply touched the younger witch. Every detail, down to the most minute, had been painstakingly attended to, in elegant fashion. Hermione Granger was a vision, in her periwinkle dress that showed off her lithe figure, hugging her in all the right places, while being perfectly appropriate to meet the mother and family of her witch. She had Gardena's woven into her beautiful hair; a loose French twist, with ringlets accenting the sides of her face, with only small diamond studs accenting her ears.

Narcissa had rehearsed the etiquette of the ball with the Gryffindor over and over; Hermione felt like she could navigate receiving lines, silver service for 14 courses, and the waltz in her sleep. (She had even joked if it had been she and Narcissa on the hunt for horcruxes, instead of the Golden Trio, it would have taken them 8 days, tops…to which Narcissa replied 'More like 6 days…I could have just gone into Bellatrix' vault instead of that ridiculous, ballsy move of yours you pulled with the Polyjuice.')

Gaby was able to sneak away from her hosting duties around 6pm, escaping to see her two friends.

"Mon Dieu!" Gaby said, exhausted, as she burst into their suite. "I 'ave been at eet, since 5am! Fleur 'as not yet arrived, and I 'ad to do 'er job, az well! I need a cigarette, and I don't even smoke!"

As Gaby entered, she was surprised to see the trembling backside of Hermione, who was cradled in the arms of Narcissa, who at that moment, was clearly comforting the younger shaking witch, and embracing her tightly. Hermione had had a flashback of her horrible time under the torture of Narcissa's demented older sister, and Narcissa was comforting her. Gaby had the unfortunate timing of walking in, seeing only Narcissa with a deeply worried expression, and her gentle kisses to the side of Hermione's face.

Gaby frowned, and did what she did best: she  _lightened the mood_.

" _Beetches_! I 'ave been trying to get you to explore your Sapphic tendencies for montz, now Cissy, and I walk into discover you zat you two slutz are doing eet behind my back? Witzout moi? I am  **so**  offended!"

The two women sniggered, in spite of themselves. Gaby, satisfied, walked over to Hermione, her expression quickly turning soft and concerned for her best mate.

"Gravité, my dearest 'ermione, iz zere anyzink I can do, for—" Gaby stopped, mid sentence, as soon as she saw Hermione full on.

Gaby stopped in her tracks when she saw Hermione. Gaby let out a low whistle, her eyes appreciatively raking up and down Hermione's visage. "Incroyable! Narcissa…." Gaby exhaled, her thrall dripping off her in waves, "zis might be your most astounding magic, ever!"

"Oh, hush, you!" Hermione said, swatting off Gaby, laughing; her previous PTSD forgotten.

"I'm very serious…if Fleur fucks up, or doezn't make eet zis evening, I cannot be 'eld responsible for my actions…"

Narcissa chuckled, causing Gaby to regard her other friend, fully. "Woah! Narcissa!" Gaby said, eyes widening, almost comically. "Vous êtes un morceau de gateau, aussi! You look delicious, az well!"

The Veela appreciatively took in the older blonde, dressed elegantly in a Aquamarine dress with white accents and tasteful diamond jewelry. Gabrielle Delacour grinned, waggling her eyebrows. "I see why you are ze talk of the Veela, Madame Sexualité!"

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"Ze Veela Clans – ze 'eads of all ze clans are 'ere tonight, not just ze Delacours, although ours iz ze most powerful," she said, seriously. "Ze 'ave been talking about who ze 'mysterious English Veela' iz 'ere, az zey were not aware of an English Veela faction."

"What English Veela?" Hermione asked.

Gaby pointed a finger at Narcissa. "Zat one, zere!"

"What?" Narcissa said, shocked, placing a hand on her own chest. "Me? Hardly!"

The three witches laughed.

Hermione stated the irony of that gossip. "My arse… her family refused to even _befriend_  anyone who wasn't Pure Blooded, and they certainly weren't bloody well going to shag them and introduce them into the family tree!"

" _Toujours pur!"_  Narcissa said, with a false haughtiness, as she poured herself a shot of firewhiskey, musing at the gossip surrounding herself.

Gaby marched over to the pureblood, and held up a shot glass for herself, as well, motioning Narcissa to pour.

"Eet iz a compliment, Narcissa, ze Veela downstairs are all insizting zat you are too  _good looking_  to be merely an 'ordinary' witch."

Hermione and Gaby chuckled to see the modest blush creep across the elder Black's expression. Narcissa merely poured Gaby a drink, silently. Gaby downed her shot, wiping her ruby red lips and shaking her head.

**XOXOXOX**

Narcissa and Hermione continued to glance at the clock. The ball was scheduled to begin, and there was still no sign of Fleur; only Gaby seemed unparsed. Hermione had worn a track, practically, in the throw rug. She looked up at Narcissa, nervous.

"Narcissa…" Hermione began.

But before she could get another word out, Madame Black interrupted her.

"Merlin's Beard, Hermione!" Narcissa was firm. "For the twentieth time, within the span of 10 minutes, the answer is  ** _no._** No, I do not think any ill has befallen Fleur! No, I do not think she has changed her mind about taking you as her date! And no, I do not think she has had an unexplained memory lapse causing her to forget the address of her home, here in France!" Narcissa huffed. "Just….no, Hermione. NO. No to any of the inane questions you are going to ask that we've already ruminated about in great length…multiple times."

Gaby looked, for all practical purposes, like she was going to explode withholding her laughter from Narcissa's outburst.

"Um, I zink, 'ermione…." Gaby giggled. "What Cissy iz trying to say, iz zat she zinks, as well, uh, we  _both_  zink zat it iz merely zat…Fleur is running a little late, n'est ce pas?"

Hermione continued to fidget and pace.

Mercifully for Narcissa and Gaby, there was a knock on the door.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the late blonde Auror, rather the senior house staff coming to inform Gaby and Narcissa they needed to come downstairs, and take their places for the oncoming process, by command "invitation," of Apollene Delacour.

They looked apologetically at Hermione.

"No, no…you go. I'll stay here, and wait, for Fleur to arrive. If she does, that is."

Hermione sighed, as her friends left, and sat on the bed, waiting for her witch.

Eventually she lay down on the bed, removing the evil heels Narcissa had picked out for her, staring at the ceiling.

To calm her nerves, she began converting the name "Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Granger" into character number arithmancy table derivations. Before she even realized it, the studious woman had fallen dead asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione startled, feeling the longest eyelashes ever, fluttering against her cheek.

She let out a sleepy, "Fleur? Is…you?"

The brunette felt a hearty chuckle reverberate against her neck, as the softest of lips danced, delicately, across her neck. The melodic cambre of Fleur's throaty voice vibrated against the skin on her neck, causing goosebumps to rise.

" _I would 'ope_  no one else would be privileged to zis, ozzer zan me, ma belle…" she continued to let the lightest of kisses peck against the disoriented woman's neck and face. Her warm breath tickled her neck, and made her feel the arousal, immediately.

"Mmmm… Fleur…I missed you. I missed you so much."

The room was now dark, and Hermione was extremely disoriented. What she lacked in visual perception, however, was compensated for by touch, smell, and what could only be described as raw emotion.

"Oh, Fleur," Hermione yawned, finally rousing, the euphoria of Fleur-ness enchanting her senses awake, "I was so worried about you! What happened? Was it…work?"

Fleur merely kissed her neck. Murmuring against her skin, the blonde finally gave a vague, "Well…yes, and  _no_. Oui, ze mission did take longer zan expected, mais alors, but, truthfully… eet waz somezing else, entirely, zat kept me away. I am sorry, 'ermione, but I will explain, later. I missed you too ma belle. Missed you more than I zot possible. Forgive me?"

She continued to pepper kisses on her neck.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said, as she snaked her arms around Fleur's neck above her. "Now that you're finally here, anyway."

Fleur touched her forehead to Hermione's, looking into her eyes, releasing a trapped breath, within. " _Bon_."

There was something, just so delicious, so decadent, about hearing Fleur say things like, "Bon." It was just a word, really; but somehow, when Fleur said it, it had the promise of something more. Always something more.

The groggy English witch pushed up, propping up on her elbows. "Well, now that you're here, let's have a look at you, shall we?" Hermione asked, voice slightly raspy.

In order to look at her absentee date, in her fully glory, Hermione glanced towards her end table, casting a wandless "Incindio", lighting the candle set at her bedside. The warm light immediately bathed the room, and Hermione turned back around, and let out a tiny startled gasp. She gasped, at the truth that that light would reveal, to her, regardless if those truths had been made evident to her prior to tonight.

Without the daily physical proximity of her witch, she was able to put those truths in some compartmentalized area of her back brain. But looking at her, accented so perfectly in the candlelight, with the adoring, steel blue gaze directed at her, Hermione sighed. She sighed, because, well….because.

Because, Fleur was so… _devastatingly_  beautiful.

Never in her life, to her recollection, could Hermione remember having seen anyone, or anything, of such absolute perfection. Fleur Delacour, languidly hovering above her, propped on her elegant left arm, was  _perfection_.

And on Fleur Delacour, perfection looked effortless.

So staggered was the younger witch, that she for once didn't focus on her own self-perceived inadequacies when next to the blonde goddess.

Hermione gushed. "Fleur, your dress! Your  _hair_! Oh, my…I…I, well, I  _mean to say_ , you're absolutely… stunning, my beautiful one. S _tunning_."

It was Fleur's turn to blush. She opened her mouth to say something, and then just shut it, suddenly seeming unsure. She couldn't determine the cause of her muddled thought, but when she glanced back up at Hermione, and looked at the well of love that was full in her one's eyes, she  _realized_.

What Fleur saw, in that moment, the utter reassurance…it filled her with total love.

"Zank you." She said quietly.

Hermione tentatively reached over to Fleur, stroking her cheek, tenderly, with the tips of her fingers. As she ghosted the tips of her fingers across Fleur's flawless complexion, Hermione frowned.

"Fleur, darling….is something the matter?"

Fleur shook her head, 'No.' In contrast, tears were threatening to spill out from the enormity of her feelings. Hermione's eyes, as a result, were laced with concern; but she remained quiet, patiently regarding Fleur and touching her gently, waiting. The silence grew heavy, after awhile. The Veela attempted to clear her throat, in an effort to speak, because she knew her inarticulate self would alarm unnecessarily the "Mother Gryffindor of Worry", Hermione Granger.

So the overcome Veela attempted to express, verbally, what had overcome her, emotionally – and quite unexpectedly.

"My dear one, 'ermione…." Fleur's voice was so uncharacteristically unsure. "All my life, or at least, zince puberty, je sais…." Fleur looked at Hermione, meaningfully. "I 'ave always been called "beautiful" until eet lost meaning, to me. I do not mean to sound…arrogant. But over and over, so many times in my life, I zink I 'ad, well, lost count."

"That's because you  _are_  gorgeous, Fleur." Hermione said, gently. "It's an accurate compliment."

"Peut-etre, 'ermione…perhaps  _accurate_ , to some…but definitely not  _honest_. Eet alwayz came, from a boy….zome  _thrall-addled_  mind, from some drooling sycophant. Zey saw zee Veela, zey felt ze thrall... and eet didn't take long to grow  _to despise_  ze complements, after a time."

Hermione nodded, but she held her tongue.

Fleur was now clutching Hermione's hand, as she looked intently into Hermione's eyes, as though through sheer force of will she could impart what she was trying to say directly from brain to brain transplant, and spare herself the discomfort of reliving this empty life again…out loud.

"But just now, 'ermione? Ze way you looked at me, when you turned on ze light?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, mon chouchou, don't you know? Eet was.. so  _different_! Zis time, for ze first time in my grown up life, I  _felt_  eet, from you. Ze words…ze words sounded… _sincere_."

Her voice broke, trailing off. She glanced away, but it didn't hide the fact a solitary tear formed, which Hermione gently wiped away. Even then, Hermione still remained quiet, simply looking attentively at Fleur, gently.

The blonde took a deep, self-collecting, breath.

Her eyes drifted upwards, regarding Hermione. The Frenchwoman spoke, speech halting, at times.

"Zis iz… ze first time in my life, zose words were spoken by someone wiz a clear mind, and bright eyes! I could see your eyes. I could feel…zat you  _meant_  eet. Zere waz no thrall poisoning ze complement; ruining eet entirely." Fleur looked at her, with so much emotion, as she said, barely above a whisper, "eet simply, waz, 'ermione…." She halted, taking a breath.

The look she gave Hermione nearly broke the younger woman's heart, on the spot.

"Oh, 'ermione….For ze first time, I felt… _loved_ , and adored. Loved, for  _me_ , and not my Veela 'eritage." She gushed a genuine, "Zank you, Ma belle."

The Veela, as though exhausted from the confession, bent down, placing her head on Hermione's chest, and curled into her.

Fleur's long lashes fluttered, and she closed her eyes, as her head came into contact with Hermione's skin. Fleur released a breath, relaxing finally, as she listened to the calming heartbeat of her incandescent Professor, underneath.

They laid there, for a long while, Fleur nearly dozing off. Before the blonde nodded off completely, she felt a gentle touch rousing her, lifting her chin, upwards.

Hermione was gazing at her, adoringly, with a genuine smile. Her fingers, despite Narcissa's best efforts to the contrary, still were far from polished, but they felt like the softest velvet, to the Frenchwoman.

Those fingers tilted the Beauxbaton's chin, delicately. Fleur could  _feel_  her; feel her Hermione, as though she was willing her, from the depths within her soul, to return her gaze.

The room seemed…abstrusse. And oddly quiet.

" _Fleur_." Hermione's voice was low, breaking the still of the dark room.

"Oui, ma belle?"

"I've been thinking, about what you said. And I think…" she paused, looking at Fleur as though she was weighing her thoughts, carefully.

Fleur's eyes then drifted upwards, taking in the thoughtful witch. She roused her groggy head, clearing her mind, and pushed upwards, until she was level with Hermione, leaning on one arm.

Hermione began stroking Fleur's cheek, again. So gently.  
"I've been thinking, Fleur. There's so much you've probably never felt was for you, before. And, well," Hermione felt her face involuntarily flushing. "Well, if you would…let me  _show_  you, Fleur."

"Show me?"

"Yes,  _show you_. Show you how much," Hermione bit her lip. "It's just… I want you  _to feel_ …what I feel. I want to show you…how much I really, really love you Fleur, and genuinely admire you."

"Okay, but in what-"

Before Fleur Delacour could articulate an actual question, she felt Hermione cup her hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in. The lion in the Gryffindor roared, and once Hermione was decided, there was no going back on a decision. So, the little English witch did it.

She  _leaned in_ , towards Fleur.

The woman known for her verbosity, oddly, had decided to let her actions speak for themselves. She had never been the aggressor in their relationship, albeit in its infant stages, but she knew she had to channel her inner Gryffindor and find the courage to show the woman she was truly loved, in the language of the Veela.

Because she did love her.

So much.

The heady scent of Fleur assaulted the younger woman's senses, and she felt herself melt into Fleur, becoming jelly, despite the fact she had initiated this, for once.

Hermione pressed her lips to Fleur's, with a gentle fierceness that was quintessential Hermione. Her kisses felt determined, as though longing for the prize after great endeavoring

She nipped Fleur's lower lip, earning a small moan, from the startled woman, pressed against her. Granted, Hermione's kisses were not polished, nor overly confident; what they were, however, was passionate and earnest, just like the woman they came from. Fleur felt her entire body shake, in response, as though a small earthquake originated from Hermione's lips as the nucleus. The amorous "tremor epicenter", as it were.

Hermione hesitantly pushed them backwards, spilling onto the bed, and topped the blonde witch. Positioned underneath Hermione with their lips still connected, Fleur realized it was clearly a position she was not familiar with, being underneath. She had not found herself in this situation often. While she was not exactly comfortable with…being topped… she found she didn't mind so much as she felt Hermione's tongue wrapping around hers, with such polite passion.

The Veela purred, slightly, with contentment. Never had she been kissed like this…

 _ever_.

Never had she felt so much, from just a kiss… _ever._

Fleur thought she couldn't help, nor be held responsible, for the fact that her hands had a mind of their own. She thought her defense would simply be…'It was the skin of the woman who enraptured me, so, I plead not guilty, your honor.' Her hands crept around Hermione's backside, slowly unzipping the dress, languidly. Halfway down, she unhooked Hermione's bra, noting the tiny hitch in her breath as they continued to kiss, and she continued.

However, she nearly derailed in her mission when she felt Hermione buck, slightly, and press the warmth of her core against her own. Then, when the dizzying smell of her mate's arousal drifted upwards, one that the Veela's highly developed olfactory senses tuned into immediately, she came undone. Fleur was tipping out of control. She arched into her touch, towards the contact of Hermione's hot core, and she pressed back, intently, to her one.

Her  _mate_.

Fleur let the reality and the finality of that label swallow her whole, filling her with such completeness, and she wantonly let out a more carnal moan, this time.

The sound caused Hermione's eyes to snap open. Her hands were ensconced in Fleur's hair, gripping it, as though she was afraid Fleur might turn away, if she didn't hold tight. Without releasing her grip, Hermione pulled her lips away from ravishing Fleur's, and began looking at the blonde.

"Fleur?"

Fleur said nothing, merely staring at her mate, with her intense brown eyes and swollen lips caused by her zealous kisses. Fleur thought Hermione had never looked so beautiful, as now.

"Yes, ma belle?" Fleur answered, voice raspy.

Hermione spoke with determination, keeping her fingers gripped in Fleur's blonde tresses. "Fleur…let me be clear.  _I want to be a part of you_. Right now, right this very minute."

"A part of me?" Fleur clarified.

Surprisingly, Hermione didn't look embarrassed, or awkward, or even a little bit nervous. She did relax her grip, however, unclenching her hands balled in Fleur's flaxen locks. She smoothed over Fleur's hair, almost apologetically, while she spoke. Despite her tiny smile to the contrary, Hermione managed to look very matter-of-fact, like a true Gryffindor.

"Fleur….Fleur, I need you."

Her dress slid off her left shoulder, where Fleur had unzipped her earlier. Hermione shrugged off the wayward dress strap, entirely, causing Fleur's brain to short-circuit, slightly, as more of that wondrous  _skin_  came into her line of sight.

"Nee—?  _Ohhhh.._." Fleur's eyes went wide, with realization. Then, she looked nervous. "Oh, ah…'ermione, while I 'ad 'opted….zat you would feel zat way…"

Hermione merely nodded, staring intently at Fleur's lips, licking her own.

Fleur cleared her throat, distracted. "Ma belle, while I am…of _like mind_ , and very excited, I 'ad expected zis would be…après…after ze Ball. My mozzer is so furious zat I am so late…and zere are some zings, zat I zink we need to talk about…"

Hermione cut her off, mid-sentence. " _Fleur_?"

"Yes, 'ermione?"

"While normally, I would commend such a vociferous response…in  _this_  instance, please allow me to request:  _enough talking_. "

Hermione pressed her lips to Fleur's plump, rich ones, after breathing out a heady, " _Fleur_ …take me.  **Now**."

Fleur had had so much she needed to say to Hermione; so much to do, aside from the issue of ensuring "informed consent" regarding their mating, and the fact lovemaking would seal their bond.

She had good intentions, she did, and Fleur had been armed with all the accouterments necessary to discuss this in the traditional manner with the muggleborn witch after having spent some much needed time with certain Veela elders. However, the recent untimely separation of Fleur from her mate, immediately post- bonding, prior to completion of their sealing, had been terribly upsetting for Fleur's equilibrium.

Her personal homeostasis was completely askew, and her ability to resist was shaken. She didn't care about doing things the right way. She was hungry… _so hungry_ , for her mate. To touch her. To have her….all she could think about was the physical urge to complete their seal. Everything else was becoming irrelevant in the face of her physical need. Her Veela hunger. The Veela did not require any further instructions, once Hermione gave her permission, regardless of how incomplete the permission may have been.

Fleur did not waste a single moment with superfluousities. She was not interested in laboring over the unzipping and unpinning of formal dresses; instead casting several spells in a row to divest them of the unwanted outerwear. (As a nice secondary touch, they were hung up on the wardrobe, freshly pressed and waiting. She was a civilized animal-of-prey, after all.)

Now, with her _true love_  above her, without barriers, physical or emotional….her one true love looking down at her, so _ripe_ ….well, the Veela could only withstand so much.

"Fleur." Hermione responded, simply. The feeling of naked skin against naked skin, breasts against breasts, wrapped up in each other was intoxicating is such a profound way.

Despite the urges the both obviously felt, they managed to pause, momentarily, looking at one another. Despite their lack of first hand experience with Veela Bonding, they both intuitively realized  _this very moment_  would change their lives forever. However, Fleur could no longer withstand her primal instincts, calling to her at the most basic level.

It was Fleur's turn: She  _leaned in_.

Her eyes looked dark, and full of purpose. "Tell me 'ow you want it," Fleur Delacour exhaled, voice entirely too sexy and sinful, the Veela scratching close to the surface. "My Beautiful One… _tell me_  'ow…" she asked, while her body undulated across Hermione's, teasing her. Finally, she paused, looking down at the brunette hungrily.

Her blue eyes now black, Fleur demanded, "…'ow I am going to take you? 'Ow I will make you  _fully mine_ , and complete you… for ze first time?"

It didn't really feel like a question, to Hermione; more like a statement of fact. Hermione hesitantly offered a rather non-committal hum, unsure.

Hermione started to feel her nerves bubbling up to the surface. For the first time since this moment became so heated, she suddenly felt every bit as inexperienced as she actually was, her previous bravado gone. Perhaps it was the worldliness Fleur seemed to ooze from her very core, or perhaps it was the voracious look in Fleur's eyes, pressing above her, licking her lips. Or, perhaps it was because for the first time Hermione felt like she was about to make love. Make love with the person she loved more than she knew possible. So Hermione trembled.

The Veela's knowing Cerulean blues seem to be considering something. "While I want zis, so very much, 'ermione…if you are uncertain, at all, eet iz imperative we don't take zis step-

Hermione huffed, with Fleur's completely unnecessary chivalry. "Fleur!  _I love you_. I'm completely hopelessly in love with you."

With a sound that was a cross between strangulation and a growl, Fleur shimmied down Hermione's body, licking and nipping along the way. She lavished her Hermione's breasts with kisses and sucks, with twists of her nipples and licks of the underside of those gorgeous pink mounds.

She continued her way down Hermione's body, taking the time to appreciate how much she felt in that moment for the woman she loved.

When she arrived at her destination, she gripped Hermione's thighs from underneath, then with a surprising strength, she pulled the younger witch down the bed and opened her legs, wide, presenting her center to the hungry Veela. Fleur eyes were smoldering. She was fixed on her core, and Hermione watched Fleur's nostrils flare, as she leaned over her, transfixed.

It startled Hermione when Fleur stopped, looking directly up and into her curious eyes, with an intense look.

"My 'ermione…you are everything to me. Without you, zere iz no me. I love you, for today, for tomorrow, and for every day beyond zat, and I alwayz will."

Before Hermione could react to the beautiful sentiment, Fleur plunged forward, affixing her mouth over Hermione's swollen bead. Her tongue darted out, teasing, tormenting; each movement of the talented tongue as it swiped across her clit caused a jolt in her body. But the long, deliberate swipe Fleur made, down to her core….that was the pièce de résistance. It caused Hermione to writhe and buck, yelling out Fleur's name in the candlelit dark. Fleur's tongue circled her opening, rimming the entire circumference, and then pressed in, deep into Hermione's core.

 _Merlin, she had a long tongue!_  Hermione noted abstractly.

Then, Hermione lost the ability to think at all, as Fleur took her to such great heights, darting her tongue in and out of her opening, only pausing to lap at her swollen clit with the tip of that skilled muscle.

She felt her climax build like the rolling waves at the beach. When she could stand no more, she simply let it wash over her with a gasp, and called out her name.

"Fleur! Oh,  _Fleur_ …" Hermione looked up at her, dazed, with a dopey grin on her face, as the frustrated longing and need that existed, unspoken, between them was finally dissolving.

Never, never had she ever felt anything remotely like that before. She had not even known feeling like that was even possible. As Fleur climbed her way back up her witch, she continued to pepper kisses on Hermione's flushed skin. Rather impatient, however, Hermione reached down for Fleur grabbing her and kissed her with such force and passion in an attempt to convey to her blonde just how close she felt to her in that moment.

"Fleur…I don't…I mean…oh Fluer, I love you. I love you so much. That was…simply… incredible," Hermione rambled. Fleur, in a daze of love smiled at Hermione while she softly stroked her face.

"Ma belle, I love you too, and I hope to hear you scream my name like zat for the rest of our lives," she passionately replied.

Hermione needed to feel her witch, she needed to make Fleur feel an ounce of what she had just felt when Fleur made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. So she took a moment, and with her eyes affixed to her blonde, she rolled them over so she was back on top.

"Fleur, I need to show you how much I love you, I need to feel you, I need to love you," Hermione said shyly. Fleur beamed at her witch, as she moved to kiss her once again.

"Ma belle, I need you to show me too, but I am so…well…aroused, ma belle, because of you, please, just enter me,  _right now_ ," Fleur instructed.

Hermione needed to hear nothing further, as she attached her lips to Fleur's once again. Kissing her slowly, her tongue exploring the interior of Fleur's gorgeous mouth, she used her right hand to slowly make it's way down Fleur's gloriously naked body. She lightly caressed her breasts, my Gods, how full and beautiful they were. Her hand made it's way down Fleur's stomach, slowly caressing her until she reached Fleur's hips and then ever so slowly, while still kissing Fleur passionately, felt Fleur's light, wet curls.  _This is it_ , Hermione thought to herself,  _I am finally going to make love to her_.

Pushing down between Fleur's lips, she began to gently tease her bead. Fleur was wet, so wet with arousal and desire. And it made Hermione feel positively drunk. She was high, high on her witch. As she ran her fingers up and down the length of Fleur, the feelings she had coursing through her were all consuming.

So without much more preamble, she found the core she was seeking, and entered Fleur with two fingers. Slowly she felt Fleur's warm core surround her, and high on the feeling of her witch, continued to drag in and out of Fleur's opening until their mouths broke apart, panting, as Fleur looked deeply into her eyes and came apart moaning Hermione's name.

So satisfied were the witches, entangled in each other, that neither noticed the faint golden light bathing their room.

**TBC.**


	8. THE DELACOUR ESTATE FAMILY GALA, PART II

Following the first orgasm of Hermione's life, and the first orgasm she had reciprocated with her witch, they held on to one another, grasping at each other as though their lives depended on it. The pure love pouring out of each was overwhelming. It felt pure; it felt positive.

Taking a moment to think about what just had occurred, Hermione realized that she had just, for the first time,  _made love_. Made love with someone who she loved with her wholle heart. Never had someone kissed her and licked her and loved her where Fleur had. Never had they made her feel an ounce of what she felt with Fleur. All of her previous misconceptions regarding the act, and what it was supposed to be like when one had sex with someone, she never understood it, on a personal level.

Until now.

Now that she knew, she wanted nothing more than  _to love_  and  _to make love_  with Fleur, for the rest of her life.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I am not going to kiss you anymore, dear one."

"Oh?" Hermione tried to hide her disappointment.

"Non. Because…" Fleur licked her lips. "Eef I do, zen I fear we will never make eet to ze ball." Fleur exhaled. "And I am in trouble, enough, az eet iz, what wiz being absent all day. We are dressed and put back together and we need to go down zere!" Fleur paused, thinking of the cacophony awaiting her. "Oh…My Maman,  _zut_!"

Hermione laughed, a rich and full laugh, one that made Fleur's heart soar.

Both women smiled.

"Come, 'ermione, I 'ave somezing to give you first, before we 'ead downstairs, maintenant." She gestured Hermione to come closer, and with trembling hands, the Veela held out the black velvet box.

"Zis iz for you to wear, tonight." Hermione caught the brief tremor in Fleur's normally self-assured voice. With trembling hands, the Beauxbaton opened the velvet box, revealing its contents to her date, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Oh Gods….Fleur, it's incredible…I…I can't…"

"Yes. Yes, you can, ma belle." Fleur took the tiara that matched her own out of the box, gently, and set the case down on the dresser. She moved towards Hermione, avoiding her direct gaze, and set to pinning it into Hermione's stylish coif.

"Your 'air iz beautiful, ma belle…I take eet zis is Narcissa's work?" She chuckled, pinning the tiara in, firmly.

"Of course."

Finishing, she gave a concluding pat on Hermione's shoulder. "Trutz be known, I like ze ' _crazy hair_ ,' better, I zink, actually."

"Really?" Hermione asked, disbelieving.

"Really, ma belle." Fleur insisted, smiling.

Hermione felt herself falling even more in love with Fleur, in that instant. The blonde's voice cut through her lovesick delirium, informing her, "Zere is one ozzer zing, but first, look! Eet looks…perfect, on you."

Fleur turned Hermione, spinning her to look at her reflection in the mirror. Hermione gasped, taking in her own regal appearance.

"Wow, that's quite an accessory….but Fleur. Why am I…?" She gestured towards the tiara. "I mean, I'm not a Delacour patrician, or anything."

Fleur's eyes looked conflicted. "Eet, ah, iz for you,  _because_ …" she searched Hermione's eyes, clearly mulling over what to say. "You are  _my ma_ -er, date, 'ermione. You are ze first one I've ever brought, 'ere… eet iz for you, to wear."

Hermione somehow sensed Fleur was not being entirely truthful with her, and she frowned at the Frenchwoman.

"You're not being honest, Fleur." She tried to meet Fleur's downcast gaze, unsuccessfully. "I didn't see Narcissa wearing this, and she's Gaby's date." Hermione reasoned.

" **Non**! What I said, it iz true… _mostly_." Fleur explained, startled. She sighed. "Besides, Narcissa iz not Gaby's real date, az you know. And eet iz irrelevant, anyway. Ze jewelry box…eet appeared in Maman's suite, zis morning, wiz your name on ze box. You are supposed to wear it, regardless…"

Her voice trailed off.

Hermione's hand prodded Fleur's chin upwards, and she offered the guarded blonde a gentle smile, instantly soothing her.

"Thank you, Fleur." She said, simply.

"De rien. You're velcome." The Veela smiled back. She took a calming breath. "Ze last zing, is a present, and eet iz from me. All from me." She reached back into the Velvet box, pulling out a smaller container. Opening the smaller velvet box, she withdrew a ring, adorned simply with a dazzling Blue sapphire solitaire. Placing it on Hermione's ring finger, the blonde said quietly, "Zis iz to symbolize you are under ze protection of ze Delacour clan," she said, quietly. "Specifically, under  _my_ protection."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Sapphire? Interesting."

Fleur looked at her, curious. "Why?"

"It is the gem of… _fidelity_ , Fleur. In ancient times, it was used as an…engagement ring, before diamonds became the fad."

"My little English scholar." Fleur chuckled. She gave a peck to her cheek, and held out her hand for Hermione, clearly relieved now that those gifts were given. Still feeling like there was more to the story, Hermione decided to ask, one more time. "Is this an heirloom, too? Where did you get this?"

Fleur was oddly silent, choking up. Her eyes were wide, as she looked at Hermione.

Sensing Fleur's strain, Hermione asked gently, "Fleur, is there anything else you want to discuss, my love, before we head down?"

"Well, oui, ma belle, it's just…" Fleur stuttered. As Fleur was about to continue, a startling knock was heard at the door to their room. The witches looked at one another, and then back to the door.

" _Une minute, s'il vous plait!_ " Fleur answered, as she walked to the door.

On the other side, an elf appeared. "Miss Delacour, your Maman is requesting you immediately come down to ball. You are quite late and she is in a bit of a dither," explained the elf.

"Zank you, we will come down now." Fleur replied quietly. With that, the elf popped away.

"Ma belle, yes, zere iz more to zee story, and I promise, I will discuss wiz you …everyzing, tonight. I 'ad intended for uz to 'ave more time togezer before ze ball to discuss, but alas, we 'ad ozzer priorities,  _non_? Please, ma belle," she held out her hand. "Apres-vous."

With a smile and a kiss, the witches held hands and walked down to the ball.

**XOXOXOXOX**

They were fashionably late, nearly bordering on  _inappropriately_  late. Their arrival, as heralded by the ball crier in formal proclamation, was the typically formal decree for such a grand event.

_"The Delacour Veela Dynast, Her Sovereignty, Mlle. Fleur Isabelle Delacour, accompanied by the Sovereign Consort, Mlle. Hermione Jean Granger of Great Britain."_

Hermione was completely unprepared for what was to follow.

Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled around, to take in the famous pair.

Gasps echoed throughout the hall and staging area.

The utterances from the guests, regardless of cause, escalated in volume as they crossed through the portico; Hermione felt the stares that wernt even bothering to appear polite in their regard.

It was hard to discern the actual etiology of the gasps: Appreciation of the twin beauties; The shock of seeing the famous war veteran and member of the Golden Trio on the arm of France's most eligible bachelorette; The _Heir Apparent_  Fleur Delacour arrival with a date for the first time; or lastly, for the Veela present in the room, The very _symbolic_ placement of the diamond encrusted Delacour tiara upon the foreigner's head. Regardless of cause, all the stunned gasps issued in that moment were all very similar, and all uniformly  _loud._  In accompaniment, all eyes seemed to be focused, undeniably, on _them_.

Hermione felt like a caged animal.

If her gorgeous date for the ball held similar nerves, she certainly wasn't showing it. Hermione sighed, and channeled the weeks of training provided by Narcissa and Gaby. This particular part was likely to be the worst; the formal promenade, receiving line, and formal courtesy salutation rendered to the Veela hostess and current sovereign of the Veela clan with hundreds of eyes staring.

She recalled the previous words of advice from her two coaches:

 _"The procession will undoubtedly be the hardest for you, Hermione, what with your active dislike of public acknowledgement and your inherent introvertedness."_  Narcissa astutely surmised,  _"You need to channel your inner thespian, so to speak, and pretend to act the part. While it is a short walk from the reading of your arrival, to traversing the hall to arrive at the center of the ballroom, to render the formal salutation, will be nerve racking. Keep your chin up, like this…"_

Narcissa demonstrated, transforming into the cold-blooded woman from Malfoy Manor, again.  
_"…._ ** _don't_** _make eye contact if you're nervous—look at foreheads! A great trick. The curtsey is very specific and it is considered in poor form to improvise. We will practice the salutation, this morning. But I think the most helpful thing for you would be for you to pretend you're someone else, and act the part. Find your inner Eunice Parkinson, for example."_

 _"Meaning, what?"_   _Hermione had asked, frustrated, the 4" heels wearing on her last nerve._

_"She means, you walk wiz a steeck up your derierrere, like Ms. Parkinson!" Gaby clarified. "Comme-ca! Watch me, 'ermione."_

Hermione had to admit to herself, Gaby did a pretty bad-ass Pure-Blood imitation, as she applied every bit of training to which the two had subjected her.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Fleur's concern regarding her mother's anger was deeply overrated, once the ball was underway. There was so much to see and do, so many moving parts, that quite frankly, Fleur had yet to see her mother outside of their initial entrance. Her mother had given her a knowing nod, albeit brief. Her mother seemed rather out of sorts, truthfully; but she was clearly pleased with her choice of dates, much to Hermione's surprise.

Frankly, they had yet to connect with anyone that evening, really. They had passed Narcissa once, who looked oddly flushed, due to the swarm of Veela women huddled around her, insisting she was "too attractive  _not_  to be a Veela," with one overly drunk and amorous former classmate of Fleurs' insisting they do a blood test together. The other member of the Hogwarts' contingent, Gabrielle Delacour, had been a whirling dervish of activity all evening, and they only spoke with her, twice—the first time to insist she go rescue Narcissa from the aforementioned Veela Beauxbaton alum, and the other time when Gaby had actively started a conga line, much to the Elders' dismay in attendance. Outside of those brief interactions, they melded to each other like glue, and worked the room not letting anyone cling to them for too long.

Fleur's tardy appearance was clearly forgiven, as everyone was seemingly clamoring for her attention. Apollene Delacour, despite her station, seemed regulated to an afterthought this year in favor to the heir apparent. Truthfully, Apollene seemed off her game, which Fleur attributed to her mother's appearance without her Papa in attendance.

Regardless of the reason, clearly the attention this year at the Annual Ball, was on Fleur and Hermione. Everyone was seemingly obsessed with getting a piece of the Golden Girl and her newly bonded and devoted Veela. Frankly the overly knowing looks leveled towards them left Fleur on edge, for most of the night, worrying about her mate's reaction to the attention.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Let's go outside, so we can 'ave a moment of peaze, alone?" Fleur nudged. "Will you 'ave a drink wiz me?"

Hermione nodded. "Fine and wonderful! Please grab me one, and I will meet you on the balcony. Provided I can actually find them, I just need to tell Gabs and Narcissa something that I forgot, earlier. "

"D'accord," Fleur nodded. "A good point: eef you can find zem!"

They parted, and Hermione moved quickly, finding her two friends. "Salut, friends and neighbors!"

"Hi, stranger." Narcissa smiled, as Gaby squealed in excitement, hugging Hermione with her usual boisterousness.

She quickly resumed her position as human body shield between Narcissa and Fleur's classmate.

"Hi!" Hermione said, a bit breathless after Gaby's crushing embrace. "I'm only here for a second, but I wanted to mention something to you two, before I forget to mention it, at all!" Hermione leaned in , conspiratorially.

They looked at her, expectantly, leaning in as well.

" _I have an answer for you two_."

They looked at Hermione, clearly confused.

"Your answer, that you both asked me prior…" she said, mysteriously with a sly grin, "… **is** :  _neither_  old men, nor young men; rather,  _twenty-something female Veela_  are  _by far_ , the best." With a wink, Hermione darted away to rejoin her date, enjoying the look of realization that crossed her friend's faces, and the utter shock after that dawning, that followed.

Good thing she had declined to mention that it was even _substantially_  better when you could taste yourself on their kisses, all evening, as Hermione had done; she didn't want to  _break_  her friends, after all.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The fresh evening air was invigorating.

Hermione was having a surprisingly good time at the Ball. She was glad, finally, to be squirrelled away with Fleur, finally, to find closure on their discussion. She was intelligent, obviously, and it was clear by the double entendres and loaded looks that she and Fleur had been receiving, as well as some of the comments made to her independently and to both, jointly, suggested more was at play.

Plus, she wanted some more of those addictive kisses from her gorgeous blonde.

It was kind of a unique torture, really, to be looking at Fleur all night, looking so sumptuous, and not being able to act on it. The ease and grace with which she worked the crowd was a thing of marvel. Hermione admired her skills; she moved with an innate grace of someone who had been groomed to rule the world since infancy. Frankly, she was so natural and effortless, it was a thing to behold. She moved in this world, without forgetting Hermione in the least; with Fleur's patient prompts and mirthful smiles, she was prodded into being somewhat of a socialite herself, without realizing it.

She was morphing into the natural Yin to Fleur's Yang, without conscious realization.

Nonetheless, it was stressful for the shy Englishwoman. Despite being the brightest witch of her era, and a true celebrity for her past exploits, she did need a break. It was amazing what a  _mood elevator_  multiple glasses of expensive champagne and sumptuous French date, could be; but she did need introspection in order to recharge, by nature.

However, standing here in the moonlight, looking at Fleur molded into her dress, her sinewy muscular arms sloping into her perfect shoulders and full breasts that spilled out of her ball gown so perfectly, well…

 _Introspection_  was not exactly what she had on her mind.

She stared at Fleur's lips, accented by the moonlight, as they faced each other on the secluded balcony, and Fleur cleared her throat.

"Ah, 'ermione, um."

"Yes, Fleur?" Hermione responded, her voice huskier than she intended.

Fleur closed her eyes, and shook her head, as though clearing out cobwebs. Looking downward, and rubbing her eyes, the blonde chocked out, "Ma belle, s'il vous plait…I need you to stop being so damned enticing, ozzerwize I will not be able to be get any coherent speech out, I'm afraid…."

Hermione responded playfully, "you find me enticing, Fleur?"

Fleur's eyes snapped upwards, locking into her brown ones. "You know good and well zat I do, and a whole lot more zan zat…I'm barely 'anging on 'ere, I 'ave been trying so 'ard to keep the baser part of my nature  _in check_." Fleur confessed. "The primal part of me wants to simply bend you over, 'ere on ze balcony, and spread you, and 'ave my way wiz you,  _over and over_."

Hermione throat suddenly was parched. "Uh…um. Really?" She finally, managed.

Fleur's eyes were dark. "You _know_  I am Veela."

Hermione nodded. "Veela." She affirmed. "Uh, yes…I am aware, of that..."

As if snapped back into reality by Veela as her safeword, Fleur's thoughts cleared. Pressing forward, she said, "Zere iz one last zing I have to tell you, 'ermione, zat is deeper in meaning. It relates to you, and me, and zis…" she gestured to the ring, Hermione now wore.

"Yes Fleur…what is it love?"

Fleur looked at her, finally. Her eyes were full of love, and fear, and so many other emotions that were too complex to mention, simultaneously. Hermione waited, patiently, not rushing the French woman.

"Hermione…." She began, swallowing.

As if on cue, a screeching "OhmiGods, is that  _Fleur Isabelle?"_  Interrupted their talk. Two handsome men, groomed impeccably, one blonde, and one black haired, rushed over to the pair, encroaching on their space. Despite her irritation, Hermione couldn't help but to appreciate their aesthetics.

Fleur sighed. " _Bon soir_ , Armaund." She nodded, curtly. "Jacques."

The two men swooped in, hugging and kissing Fleur, as she looked at Hermione apologetically. Armaund proclaimed, "Oh, but we're being rude!" He swirled around, grabbing Hermione into their embrace. Stiffly, she couldn't deny that the pair had some serious charisma.

Fleur removed herself from the boys. "Eet 'as been a long time, Armaund."

"Too fucking long! How is the Delacour princess doing?"

Fleur glared at him, playfully, and the black haired man laughed. "How do you fucking think she's doing, you Dumb Ass? She's here with the gorgeous Golden Girl!" He said, putting his arm around Hermione.

"Riiight! That you are….and, nice catch, Fleur."

"Zank you." She said, looking at them both with irritated glances.

"Uh…while that's flattering," Hermione interjected. "Who are you two, exactly?"

The handsome blonde laughed. "Oh damn! We're so rude!" With a laugh, he offered, "well, I guess that's part of the reason I'm the self-professed 'black sheep of the Delacour dynasty' I suppose! I'm Armand, Fleur's cousin, on Apollene's side. "

Gesturing towards the black haired male, while still gripping Hermione, he did the introductions. "We all know, you're Hermione Granger. So, this is my boyfriend, Jacques."

"Boyfriend?" Clarified Hermione.

"That's right, so don't get any ideas of switching teams, hot stuff!" Barreling on, completely immune to Fleur's dirty looks, Armand grinned. "So, I hope we didn't interrupt anything!"

"Well actually—" Fleur began.

"Oh, good! Because this ball is so typically unbearable, and I've been looking for you all night!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

While the boys interruption was certainly untimely, their entertainment value was hard to deny. Their acerbic wit caused Hermione to openly guffaw, more than once, and Fleur's eyes never left those of her British date, for long, the devoted Veela's eyes flickering with delight and swooning with love, every time Hermione had a laughing attack.

"Oh fuck me with a Boggart, would you look at that?" Jacques pointed someone out to Armand.

"Oh, dear. My eyes can't unsee that fashion debacle! Now they're bleeding! Quick, someone call the Golden Trio, fetch me a champagne draught, ici!"

Hermione gently grabbled a flute off a service platter, and handed it over to the histrionic Veela. "And what, pray tell, required my very important services?" Hermione chuckled.

"That!" Armand pointed off to their left.

"What?" Hermione squinted.

Fleur chuckled. "Pay 'im no mind, 'ermione. Armand's just being a big beetch."

He feigned mock hurt. "Fleur, cousin! You cannot deny that Madame D'Antionia is the extraordinary Veela miracle…she iz a wonder of genetic science, actually."

Hearing the word "science," Hermione's interest was peaked. "What? Why?"

The two males said in unison, "Ze Veela that actually  _gets uglier_ , with age!" They laughed, hysterically.

Hermione didn't join in, she merely looked confused, as she cocked her head to Fleur, inquisitively.  
"Zey mean…um. Ah, um…well." Fleur whispered, quietly, into Hermione's ear. " _Eet iz said_  …by zome, zat Ze Veela become more…sensual? More attractive? Qu'elle ca chose, comme ca, wiz each pazzing year. Eet iz just urban myth…" She added quickly. "But zat iz ze basis of zeire inappropriate joke."

Hermione listened to the explanation intently, suddenly looking up at Fleur,  _panicked_.

"Fleur, are you sure? Absolutely sure? Because really, Fleur, if you continue to get  _more attractive_  than you already are, on an annual basis, oh Gods! I'm going to be dead by the age of forty!"

Fleur squeezed Hermione's shoulder, playfully. "You flatter me, ma belle."

Hermione drank her flute in one swallow. Her eyes were wide. "No. That was actually a fact. I merely relayed a…fact."

Fleur snorted, and began to get "that look" again, the look of wanting to devour Hermione up, in one piece, and Hermione felt her dates desire flick across her body, with unfettered thrall seeking her out. Hermione's neck begin to get hot, again.

"Woah…Did it just get ….really, really hot, in here, all of a sudden?" Hermione asked Fleur, as she was beginning to sweat, unexpectedly.

"Glad you noticed, my English Mimi!" The drunken, boisterous voice of Gabrielle Delacour interrupted their escalating stare-down. "And to answer your question,  **Yes**.  _Yes,_ It  _did_  suddenly get hot, for I arrived on ze scene, bien sur!"

The boys made gagging sounds, and Fleur merely laughed at her sister. "Are you 'aving fun, petite chou?" Fleur inquired.

"Mais oui!" Gaby waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh…no." Hermione said, bracing herself. "Wha'd you do now, squirt?"

"Well," she leaned in conspiratorially, "Narcissa bet me zat I could not get ze bloomers off three different witches or wizard, using only charm, conniving, and  **completely without**  magic! She wagered I couldn't complete ze task, witzin ze 'our…and bring zem back to show 'er,"

Fleur openly laughed, cocking her head. "And? " She asked, amused.

Gaby smiled a grin, that was surprisingly free of guile. Unzipping her clutch , she leaned over to show her big sister the contents inside.

Fleur gasped.

Gaby beamed. "FIVE pairs, Fleur!" She giggled. "Look, I impress even MYSELF, sometimes! Which reminds me…'ave eizzer of you seen Cissy? I don't want her Slytherin-ing out of ze bet, at ze last minute!"

Fleur frowned. "Hmm. Curious. Come to zink of eet, I 'aven't seen 'er in awhile. Ze last time I saw 'er, waz when five of ze Veela coven were surrounding 'er, trying to get 'er to sing ze Beauxbaton fight song."

"So you don't know, zen. Well, zat's very…unhelpful." Gaby grinned. "Look, go on with your two selves. I can tell you're practically in 'eat, ze botz of you! Blaque!"

Gaby turned, winking at Hermione, and left in a faux- pirouette, marching off in search of her "date", the healer-slash-lost Veela-slash-purebred, to share her bounty and gloat her victory over Narcissa, just a little bit.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Fleur and Armand had snuck off to the cellars to go retrieve a few bottles of the Delacour's Petrus vintage wine for the four of them to imbibe. While gone, Jacques and Hermione fell into a more normal conversation, leaning over an outside balcony railing together. He sensed that she was tiring of the stares, and intuitively led them further outside.

She gave him a grateful smile, and he smiled back. "Hey, growing up a closeted gay in a hormone-fueled home, one learns to become a good observer."

"Hmm. Perhaps." Hermione agreed. "Here's an observation: you don't have a French accent, Jacques."

"That's because I'm  _not_  French, Your Goldenness, I'm American."

Hermione let out a gasp. "Qu'elle horror!" She said, teasing him, gently.

He grimaced. "You're not too far off from the truth, dear." He sighed, letting the strain of his relationship show through, momentarily. He schooled his expression into a wan smile, and added, "Apollene's brother is not nearly as…  _accepting,_ as Apollene is about non-traditional unions."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jacques." The English witch added. "In what manner?"

He rolled his eyes. " _Every_  manner, Hermione." He sighed. "They blame me, you know, for "turning" Armand to the  _dark side_." He chuckled. "It's irrelevant that he's my first boyfriend, ever…and he himself was the epitome of a slut. They were never going to like me. I, apparently, am the speed bump preventing him from finding his beautiful blonde and decidedly female,  _Veela_   _mate_." He sighed. "Thus, fucking up Monsieur Delacour's master plan… "

"Delacour? Her brother is a Delacour? So, wait... " Hermione said, confused, trying to solve the family tree. "Delacour…is that…that's not Apollene's married name, then? She kept her maiden name?"

"No. She  _did_  take her husbands name, actually." He answered, wryly.

Hermione looked completely perplexed, now. "I don't…understand. I don't follow?"

"The brightest witch of her era? Really?" He snorted. "Apollene married ….a Delacour! It's a very incestuous and secretive bunch…generally, the upper tier Veela marry within the clan, to not dilute the brand."

Hermione shuttered. "How very … _Tourjours pur_ , of them, I suppose."

"So, you see the lack of enthusiasm for me, Hermione. Let's recap, shall we? I kept the first-born son from spitting out an heir; While I am a 100% pureblood wizard, Veela don't give a shit. You're either Veela, or you're  _not._  Additionally, I'm not French, and if it could get worse, I'm not even European, I'm American!" He sounded bitter. "But it's the kid thing, that gets them, the most. His parents. As you've probably already deduced, the Veela's are psychotic about family. Family is _everything._ "

"That's not true, you can still have kids...there are all kinds of spells, these days…"

He raised his hand up. "Hold it right there, U-Hall Lezibienatronic! Quick reality check: do Armaund and I seem like the paternal types, to you?"

They both chuckled. "I guess not, I suppose," Hermione responded truthfully. "But I've learned in my travels never to judge a book by its cover."

"Well, you are an obvious book, Golden Girl. Y _ou_ …on the other hand….I can practically hear your ovaries  _screaming out_ to your one true love, begging for Fleur to give you a tribe of your very own little overachievers."

"I'd settle for happy and healthy, actually."

He narrowed his eyes, pointing at her, in her face. " **Ah hah**! Your omission is telling…. you admit to wanting  _the tribe_?"

Hermione blushed. "Maybe. Someday. I don't know…this is still, new."

He snorted. "Well, adjust quickly, I suggest, your Goldenness. Your Gold Hue is showing, babes!"

Hermione looked at him, confused, and a little worried. "Jacques, you know…you belong in this world. I can't imagine the Delacours reacting any better to me! " She was starting to frown. "I have all of those same issues, you know. I'm not French, I'm not Veela, and I'm not from high society, by any stretch of the imagination. We are the last of the Grangers, and I don't have a big family. And …well, I'm not from a wizarding family, like you. I'm a muggleborn, for Merlin's sake!"

He took her hand. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…it's a totally different circumstance, altogether! You're comparing apples and oranges, Pet. You've have to realize…you're in, like Flynn. It's irrelevant what you are or are not: You've got the Golden Ticket, already."

Hermione was having trouble following all his American colloquial idioms. "How you figure?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, for starters," he began, "Fleur actually brought home someone who is  _even more famous_  and  _well-respected_  than she is! Hell, you're the damned Golden Girl, you spaz! Half the world worships you, Hermione!"

She deflected, but he wasn't having it.

"Secondly, Hermione Delacour, nee Granger, (he chucked to himself), you possess in you the currency that is important to the formidable Apollene Delacour: you're smart as fuck, you keep your nose clean, you're gorgeous-"

She interrupted him, passionately.

"Now I  _know_  you're blowing smoke," she huffed. "Gorgeous? Me?  _Hardly_."

He touched her wrist.

"Let me finish. And lastly, you are so freakishly humble, its absolutely endearing. You're like the only modest superhero I've ever met."

With that, the most famous muggleborn in recent history blushed, furiously, looking down. "I'm..I'm not a superhero, Jacques. I'm just me. I'm just… Hermione."

He leaned over, speaking quietly. "That you may be. But to many, myself included, 'Just Hermione,' is  _just_  …a superhero." He smiled warmly. "You're like Batman, you know? You don't have any natural or acquired superpowers, and yet, time and time again, you do all these super feats, regardless. You're amazing, 'Just Hermione,' and the Delacours are no fools. They wouldn't mind taking some of that," he gestured towards her, "in to all this." He gestured backwards, making circling movements, in the direction of the grand ballroom.

"Um, I guess….thank you?"

Patting her on the hand again, he offered her a final thought. "But all of that crap doesn't matter, anyway, although I'm sure it's the icing on the cake for the Delacours. It's irrelevant, what they think, now. Obviously."

"Obviously? Why do you say that? What's obvious?"

He gestured around her hair, then tapped the tiara, and then her ring. "Oh, Gee, Gosh, I don't know, Hermione. Perhaps because of your yellowish hue? Or the Delacour Consort tiara adorning your head?"

Hermione looked confused, still.

He gruffed. "You must be joking! Okay, I'll bite. So, let me ask you this, she who is the somewhat questionably smartest witch of her era, ay? That there…" He pointed to her ring finger, with Fleur's recent gift ensconced upon it. "…What about your  _bonding ring_ , there, on your ring finger, Hermione? Hopefully you noticed that, at least?"

"What's a …bonding ring?" She asked, in a small voice.

His eyes went wide.

" **What?**  Are you telling me that Fleur didn't  _tell you_  what that was, before she put it on your finger?  _Has she really not told you?_  Told you  **who**  you are…? What the two of you are? Is this even possible? I can't fathom this…"

A sudden chill was palpable in the air.

" _Nor do you NEED to_ …'fathom zis,' Monsieur Cargill! Zis iz not your business, to fathom, comprendez-vous?" The icy voice of a seething Fleur Delacour put a quick kibosh on the discussion. Fleur and Armaund had returned from their search-and-liberate mission from the wine cellar, apparently arriving at the tail end of their conversation.

The two guests turned around, looking at the Delacour cousins. Fleur nearly went into a apoplectic fury, when she saw Hermione's wounded expression.

"Fleur, what is this he's talking about? What does this mean? What is a …bonding ring?" Her eyes spoke volumes. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Armaund, to Hermione's surprise, looked just as furious as Fleur did.

He was livid, as he spoke. "Vous sale idiot!  _Que pensiez-vous?"_ Armand spluttered, angrily, glaring at his boyfriend. "Jacques. Come! We are leaving, maintenant! We are going to leave zem alone, so Fleur can un-fuck ze mess you've made, here,  _do you understand?"_

"What did you do, Jacques?" Hermione whispered.

He looked at her sadly. "I put my foot up my proverbial ass, dear. Good night, it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione." He leaned over, to give her a kiss on the cheek; before he could actually do so, he felt his body ripped roughly away from Hermione, nearly flying into the railing, and inadvertently yelping in surprise.

"Fleur!" Hermione gasped.

Fleur, however, wasn't looking at her.

Releasing her death grip on his arm, she spat, " _Do not touch her,_  you bastard!" Fleur let out a heavy breath. " **Never**  touch her, do you understand?  _Jamais_!"

The fuming Frenchwoman, was lasar-focused on Jacques, who sheepishly met her gaze, clearly nervous.

He saw so much, in this movement, in her eyes. Her eyes contained all the blonde's fury, and the worst of her feral nature. Hermione watched the exchange, baffled, and she could have _sworn_  she saw Fleur's eyes change to from their normal blue color, to a reddish-yellow hue. Hermione honestly didn't understand what was  **so**  egregious of an act, committed by the American. Rather, what she actually saw, to her mind, was Fleur  _overreacting_. Hermione leveled a demand, in the spirit of fairness.

" _Fleur!_  Apologize to him!"

Fleur let out a low growl. It was then, surprisingly, that Armaund took his cousin's side, surprisingly looking notably angry at Jacques, as well. Fleur's cousin spoke, through gritted teeth. "Fleur will do  _no such thing_ , Mademoiselle Granger…she is not the one  _at fault_."

Jacques quickly pulled himself back up to a stand, brushing off his sleeves. "No, Hermione, an apology is not needed, here. Really," he interjected, quickly. "It was my fault. I …I was way out of line, just now. Fleur has every right to be angry with me."

Hermione looked between the three relatives, speechless. It was as though she was playing wizard's chess, without being privy to any of the rules. However, her powers of observation had kept her alive, thus far; she would continue to trust them.

The Golden Girl merely looked at the three people, blankly. "I disagree. On that note, I think its fair to say, then, I have I have every right to be angry, as well…  _with Fleur_." Her voice was calm, but her face was not. With finality, she offered the group a polite, "Excuse me, I need some air…" as she left, walking quickly.

She didn't once look back at the three people staring at her exit, in shock.


	9. THE DELACOUR ESTATE FAMILY GALA, PART III

Hermione walked, a solitary figure, across the lush grounds bathed in moonlight and soft accent lights.

The Golden Girl guided her melancholy self towards Delacour Pond. Hermione was struggling, trying to reconcile her head with her heart, counterbalancing the disappointment of being dismissed, and not told… _things_. Things that remained still unknown, oddly enough. Things seemingly known to  _everyone else_ , but not shared with her, the one person who should be in the loop.

Hermione hated that feeling…and despite her many successes, she always dwelled on her failures.

Those moments, so formative, that occurred early on at Hogwarts; times when she felt awkward, as a marginalized, 1st year Gryffindor. Tonight sent her right back to those early years. She felt like she had been made an observer, and not a participant, in her own life.

The solitary woman couldn't help but to feel pain, hurt, and anger; she felt like secrets were being kept from her.  _Important_ secrets.

Hermione Granger, walking alone alongside Delacour Pond, had once been an idealistic girl who was forced to grow-up, prematurely. She evolved into a combat-tested woman, on the bloody battlefields of a horrifying war. That woman, during those times, had kept herself and her best friends alive on her instincts and intellect. And those honed skills, instinct and intellect, were telling her something was  _wrong_.

She didn't like that feeling. At all.

Hermione grimaced, refusing to cry any further. It was in that still, she heard the faintest of sounds originating somewhere behind her. The Golden Girl's instincts guided her, flaring up in response. She whirled around, casting a wandless, _nearly silent_ , spell.

_"Regenerare Virga Hermione!"_

She held out her hand, anticipating what was to come. Instantaneously, her palm was beginning to grip the handle of her wand, as it assembled out of thin air, into her spell-casting hand. The spell was much faster than a simple  _Accio!_ , and the unique spell rapidly armed the Golden Girl. She immediately went to work. In blinding succession, she fired and dodged, casting a powerful shield charm around herself, while simultaneously sending out multiple stunners and tracing spells to determine the location of and disable  _whomever_  was following her.

She glared into the wood line, peering with a veteran's eye.

Getting ready to launch a multi-point  _Stupify_! blindly into the woods where she had localized the noise, she halted her actions, suddenly. Hermione heard a small tired voice, causing her to pause.

" **Bravo** , 'ermione Granger! I dare zay, using wandless magic to create  _your own wand_  out of thin air, well….all I can zay, iz….. zat is some  _powerful magic_! I am impressed. I must know…'ow did you zink of inventing zat spell?"

Hermione kept her kept her wand up, as well as her occulmancy shields, as she scanned the perimeter, ensuring more people weren't in hiding, accompanying the unfamiliar voice.

"Show yourself!  _Who are you_?" Demanded Hermione.

Coming into view, a regal older woman walked towards Hermione. She looked tired, yet elegant. She finally arrived, and stood in front of Hermione, practically indifferent to the wand aimed at her head. The beautiful older woman made a  _tsk tsking_  noise, as an amused smile crossed her face.

"Q _ui suis-je ?_  Ah, ma Bijou…look wiz your mindz eye, and  _guess,_ who I am! For such a bright one, I zink zat you will know, ze answer." The stranger smiled mysteriously.

Hermione fixed on the woman, wand still up and pointed at the stranger, and she regarded the woman, intently. Focusing, Hermione felt a warm sensation fall across her, as though someone had poured hot chocolate down into her mouth on a bitter winter morning. The brunette let out a small, contented sigh.

The Golden Girl's eyes, snapped open, with realization.

"You're… I suspect you're Angelique Delacour." Hermione announced it, with finality, uncertain of how she knew this. "You're Fleur's Grandmother….Apollene's mother, aren't you?"

" **Bon**!" The older witch said, clearly delighted, clapping her hands. "I am imprezzed wiz your ability to channel your "Mind's Eye"…unusual for a  _Non-Veela_  witch, much less a muggleborn one, at zat!""

Hermione tensed, hearing her "muggleborn" reference, and recalling her  _toujours pur_  realization regarding the Delacours, earlier that evening. Before she could process what was happening, she felt herself swept up, into an oddly comforting embrace.

"Arretez-vous, Ma tigresse!" Angelique said, with a chuckle, gripping the stiff Gryffindor in a warm embrace. "Zat waz not meant to disrespect mugglekind…I zink zere iz no difference between you and I. I simply meant zat you came from an 11 year deficient, in not being exposed to ze magic of ze world around you, and given ze opportunity to develop your skills, early on." She looked down at Hermione, with a twinkle in her eye, and a genuine smile. "Which iz why, I zink…eet makes you all ze more…  _Incroyable d'une personne_ , I zink."

"What?"

"You know vat I mean, Mademoiselle Granger! People take for granted what zey know, what zey grew up wiz. Zey do not realize what a  _deficit_  you came from, as you passed them on ze road, n'est-ce pas? But zey forget zat zis all," The regal woman made large, sweeping gestures, "did not come naturally for you, at first…because I bet you made eet look eazy." She looked Hermione directly in the eye, as she continued, voice lowering. "But  **I**  know…I feel certain…zat eet wazn't...eazy, for you. Despite ze fact you made eet look such. Ze curse of being so talented, I suppose,  _oui_?"

Hermione let out the tiniest of smiles, and shrugged.

"Come, little one," Grand'Mere Delacour said warmly, straightening up, with Hermione still firmly grasped within her arms. "Walk wiz me. We need to talk."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione fell in love, or at least fell into an adoring worship, with the pragmatic and gentle older witch. Angelique Delacour explained, patiently, the history of the Veela, and the Delacours' lineage; she detailed for the curious Gryffindor some of the unique features and characteristics of the Veela with historical background.

Hermione, as the true lover-of-knowledge, absorbed it like a sponge. Some details she already knew through her research or through Fleur's explanations in the past; nonetheless it came alive in the Grand'mere's telling. Hermione felt oddly comfortable with the elder Veela. What she hadn't come across and what she knew little about was the process of the Mating Bond, and after a time, she finally inquired.

"I am sorry zat  **I**  – your new Grand'mere - am ze one to tell you zis, and not my 'eadstrong Granddaughter, but I zink you must 'ave come to ze logical conclusion of  _who you are_  to Fleur, and who Fleur iz, to you….oui?" She asked, gently.

"I assume…the Veela mated pair?" Hermione said, neutrally, still very upset with Fleur.

The older witch nodded, eyes sad. "I see zat you are very angry witz … _my Fleur_."

Hermione's jaw clenched. "Yes." She answered, simply.

"You know, eet iz said, zat behind anger, iz eizer a _great 'urt_ , or a  _great fear_. I zink, now, for you…I zink, eet iz 'urt. Would you like to talk about eet, ma bijou? What 'as you so upset?"

Hermione looked at the most gentle eyes, that waited patiently for her to speak.

She couldn't help but notice the laugh lines, etched around this woman's eyes, that were so full of life. She sighed, thinking how beautiful Fleur herself would continue to be, as she aged, if her Grand'mere was any indication. Hermione thought to herself,  _time to get my Gryffindor on,_ as she frowned.

Haltingly, Hermione explained. "Well, I felt like….everyone knew, in the room, the symbolism behind this tiara," Hermione pointed towards the stunning jewelry adorning her head, "and this ring." She extended her hand, showing the ring Fleur had given her, earlier. "And I was nothing but ignorant. Fleur didn't explain…."

Grand'Mere Delacour gasped. " _Mes étoiles ci-dessus !"_  Her eyes widened, when taking in Fleur's present, for the first time that evening. "Eet iz…oh my! Eet iz  _stunning_! She must love you, very much, 'ermione."

Hermione frowned, slightly. "Why? Because she gives me expensive jewelry? I think that simply means she has money…that doesn't always mean love and  _honesty_."

Angelique frowned. "Did she not explain to you, ze origionz of zis ring?"

" **No!"**  Hermione shouted, in frustration. "Which is my point! I'm sorry, but everyone is reacting as you are…and I'm left in the dark!" Tears were threatening to appear again. "I'm sorry that I sound like a petulant child, but I don't like feeling so ignorant, so….helpless."

She was embraced in the comforting arms of the older Veela once again, who made soothing noises that calmed the distressed professor, suddenly feeling much less adult in the moment.

"Ze ring, you wear? Eet iz not  _bought_  from a jeweler, 'ermione!" Angelique smiled, gently. "Eet iz  _made_  by a Veela, fractioning off a small piece of zeir "essence," and forming zis essence into ze solid matter phase. Zat gemstone, on your finger, iz Fleur's "essence", carved out of 'er, for  **you.** Zat iz ze stone you see before you."

Hermione's eyes, went wide.

"Eet iz very,  _very_  difficult magic. We are not meant to split our soul apart, az I zink you well know, from your famous travelz wiz your two friends,  _non_?"

Hermione nodded, affirmatively.

"Furtzermore," The older Veela continued, "ze spell can only be performed by ze Veela, eef zey 'ave  _found_  zeir true "heart'z desire", zeir destined "mate pair." Ozzerwize, ze ritual killz ze Veela, automatically, while performing eet."

Hermione gasped.

"Ze Veela putz all of zeir 'eart, soul, emotion into ze spell, and let me tell you,  _eet iz a beetch!"_ The older woman chuckled. "I could not get out of bed for a full 5 dayz, afterwards!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, wow…that's ….just. Wow **.** You Veela are a tough bunch."

"Indeed."

They were silent for a moment, as they walked together around the lake. Hermione's mind was racing, with a thousand questions. She was itching to pull out her quill and take notes, but had the good sense not to do so.

"So, Madame,"

" **Non**! Call me Grand'Mere, 'ermione. I will not accept anyzing else, from you." Her eyes twinkled.

"O…Okay." She cleared her throat. "Uh, Grand'Mere...uh, so, I understand the  **how**  of forging the jewel stone. My obvious question is, what does it symbolize? What does it do? When does the Veela know…you know, know when it's time to make the thing?"

Grand'Mere Delacour laughed, merrily. "Slow down, ma Bijou!" She grinned. "I now understand! Fleur haz mentioned to me, zat you are…'ow you say….a walking Encyclopédie, oui?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, its just that this is just so…interesting! And even if it weren't _impacting my life in every way_ possible for the rest of my days," Hermione gushed, "I would still find it fascinating!" She paused to take a breath. "Did you know, there are no published accounts of  _any of this_? I know, I've looked and researched extensively!" Hermione's eyes had the passionate look they got when she was learning something for the first time.

She older woman cupped Hermione's cheek, gently. "Slow down, there, little one! Breathe!"

Hermione blushed, pausing her assault of questions on the wise older woman.

Angelique's eyes looked merry. "Okay, so zen, let me answer ze first of your questions, s'il vous plait? Eef you would, 'umor an old woman, 'ermione, and let's sit down 'ere, togetzer, for a spell, eef I am expected to lecture on ze entire 'istory of ze Veela."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Angelique Delacour over the next hour answered every one of Hermione's questions in an unbelievably patient fashion. She was quite taken with the younger woman, and was proud of Fleur for pairing with such an extraordinary witch…provided she hadn't fucked it all up beyond repair, that is. Although, the wise Veela sensed from Hermione, she hadn't.

Grand'mere Delacour sense Hermione possessed a love that ran just as deeply as Fleur's, which reassured the older woman. She adored her little Fleur, and was not interested in watching her die a horrible death, any time soon.

She explained that they had started the bonding ritual already when their hearts met and recognized one another. They sealed when they made love. Hermione, blushing, acknowledged that it may have been her fault, slightly, that they rushed into that part prematurely. Angelique merely chuckled knowingly, and Hermione was struck by the fact Fleur had a really cool Grandmother.

Grand'mere Delacour explained to Hermione that all that was left for the pair was the formal Veela ceremony. She shared that she would preside over the ceremony much to Hermione's surprise. Finally she emphasized to Hermione that at any point, she could walk away from their union, up until the completion of the ceremony and their exchange of each other's blood. While it would be devistating to the Veela, Hermione could emergere from it, eventually, intact.

The jewel stone was generally forged once the initial bonding was done and the Veela was aware that it was reciprocated. The stone would confer protection, that part from Fleur's telling had been correct. However, Fleur left out the detail that it also served as a talisman to warn other Veela that the recipient was committed, to the Veela mate pair. The Veela that violated that social contract, and disrespected either of the two mates by attempt to woo them together or individually, would burn to ashes on the spot.

"You  _really_  are quite a dramatic bunch," Hermione observed.

"You do not know ze 'alf of it, ma Bijou!" Chuckled the Grand'Mere.

The sage woman explained, however, that the moods and emotions of their mate affected them deeply. This was the reason Fleur herself was not out here, doing the actual explanation, that had seemingly been left to Grand'Mere Delacour.

"And," she snorted, "My daughter, Apollene, would 'ave been here, but…" She broke of, in gales of laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"My daughter is not 'erself, ce soir. Leave eet at zat." Grand'Mere Delacour wiped the tears of laughter from here eyes. "Si incroyable! But…I suppose eet makes sense for me to explain 'ow Fleur is feeling, az until recent eventz, I waz the only recent Delacour zat 'ad mated. All ze poetz and writers glamorize ze Veela mate, so much, 'ermione. Zey…'ow you say….embellish?"

Hermione nodded, in understanding.

"And eet iz made to be zis…fantastical zing, az ze o ze Veela mate pairs are raining from ze sky, every month! When, in reality, eet almost nevair 'appens. Eet iz rare... so very rare, actually."

"Wow. How lucky, for you, Grand'Mere Delacour! So then… Who is your mate, then?"

Grand'Mere Delacour's eyes went unexpectedly dark. "She waz amazing. Very much like you, 'ermione. Smart. Tough. Quiet. Bernadette Robilliard….a truly beautiful being."

"Wait…is she…?"

"Oui," Angelique confirmed, sadly. "She iz dead. Murdered."

Hermione's eyes went wide, in disbelief. " **What**?" Hermione asked, stunned. "How…?"

"Ze first wizarding war, 'ermione." Angelique spoke, with the quiet exhaustion one feels when their reason for living is gone. "She was one of ze most powerful Veela, in history, and she waz killed on ze spot, az if eet waz nozzing at all!"

She looked at Hermione, meaningfully. "She was killed by... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What?  _Why_?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"To buy our neutrality, during ze war. Zat evil man waz a genius. He caused fear, among our ranks, and ensured our complicity." The great Veela was still obviously unhappy about that decision, even now, Hermione realized.

"But…" Hermione measured her words, carefully. "But, I thought, that without your mate, that you, too... would succumb…"

The older witch nodded, sadly. "Yes. Zat iz true. I am 'ere, now, on what zey call "borrowed time", really. I felt I owed it to you…to explain, az frankly, my granddaughter, Fleur, iz one 'ot mess, right now. I suspect she waz intending to give you ze ring, after ze ball, and zen make ze love to you, and seal." Giving Hermione a knowing look, the Veela surmised, "Alas... I zink zose plans were derailed. I zink when ze Golden Girl sets 'er mind to eet, she gets what she wants, oui?"

Hermione blushed, eyes downward.

Grand'mere Delacour chuckled, again. "Az I said. So, zings were done…out of order. My Fleur got lost, in eet all. I 'ope you forgive 'er, soon…as for my daughter, Apollene…." Here again, the older woman broke off, in laughing fits, which Hermione couldn't help but to join in.

"What about Apollene?" Hermione asked, while holding her side, due to splitting from laughing so hard.

The older woman spoke, "It appears…well, she iz not herself zis evening...but now my 'Ermione, I zink it iz time, for you to go rejoin ze party, yes? Perhaps go find that woman of yours, and rescue 'er from what she 'as been foretelling... and I'm quoting, "Ze Eve of Her Death?" oui?"

"Bloody hell, really?  _The Eve of Her Death?_  Rubbish! You see? You are all so wildly melodramatic!" Hermione insisted.

The Veela shrugged. "Eh! We are French, 'ermione!" She smiled, as though it explained it all. "Well, I zink zat I will take my leave, now, ma bijou. I 'ear ze little pitter patter of Gabrielle's feet, and I don't want to face 'er jealousy zat I 'ave not spent all evening marveling in ze wonder of Gabrielle Delacour, instead of our little chat!"

Hermione laughed. "Yep. That sounds about right."

The older woman leaned over, hugging the English witch tightly. Whispering in her ear, she said, "My dearest 'ermione…I am so thrilled zat you are joining ze family! Thrilled zat you 'ave made my brilliant Granddaughter, Fleur, finally... whole. Thrilled to know you have guided my little Gabrielle, with the true love only a sister can show." She kissed Hermione's forehead. "I am 'onored to know you. It iz poetic, really, zat the next Delacour bonding would bring into ze family ze great witch zat ended the reign of terror of zat evil wizard, ze one responsible for ending the preceding Delacour bonding. My 'eart is _so full_ , 'ermione…"

Hermione hugged her back, as tightly as she could, tears in her eyes. She could hear Gaby's voice, yelling for her, approaching quickly.

Angelique pulled back from their embrace, looking meaningfully into Hermione's eyes. "I love you already, 'ermione Granger. I will see you at the Bonding Ceremony, soon!"

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The regal woman touched her gently. "Au revoir, greatest witch of zis generation!" She said, as she kissed Hermione.

" **Yoo-hoo**! 'ermione?  _Are you zere_?" Gaby called out, through the brush. "'ermione,  _ou est vous_?" They laughed, as they heard the disgruntled huffs of the youngest Delacour as she stomped closer. "Iz zat you, 'erm—MERDE!"

Angelique apparated away. The great witch left, vanishing into thin air. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking of hot chocolate and the long talk they had just shared, as she turned towards Gabrielle. Hermione took in Gaby's appearance, confused. Gaby's eyes were wide, and her complexion paled immediately, white as a sheet. The young witch looked in the direction where Angelique had apparated from; and Gaby screamed.

"Gaby! What is it?" Hermione called out, startled.

She quickly moved towards the frightened woman, wand at the ready. Before Hermione got to her, unfortunately, Gaby had fainted, dead on the spot.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO**

It was only after several intense minutes of resuscitation and a pepper up potion, pulled from her clutch with the extendable charm, that Gaby finally looked up at Hermione, completely terrified, and spoke in a stuttering speech.

The transfiguration professor finally calmed her down, soothing her, and began speaking quietly. "Gaby," she asked, in a deliberately calm manner. "What's going on, with you?"

"Mon Dieu! You….you were talking to  _ma Grand'Mere_ , 'ermione!" She gasped.

"Yes."

"My  _Grandmozzer_!" Gaby sputtered.

"Yes, she found me by Delacour pond. She filled in all the blanks, and explained to me all of the mysterious things that went into these gifts, and my bonding with Fleur. She was very wise. I feel so much better now, actually."

Gaby looked at her friend like she was insane.

Hermione gave her a genuine smile. "I love your Grandmother, Gaby! She's just so…calming. So incredible! You're so lucky, you and Fleur, to have a Grandmother like her...one that's so understanding."

Gaby took a measured breath. "Uh..'ermione?" She said, her voice quivering. "My Grand-mere….she, uh…" Gaby looked at Hermione, tearing brimming in her eyes. Gaby swallowed. "Well, she  _died_ , 'ermione. She died, in ze first wizarding war."

" **What**?" Hermione gasped.

"Oui! C'est vrai, I swear! Voldemort  _killed her mate_ ….and, well, ze Veela cannot survive zat. She died, one month later, 'ermione." Hands trembling, she wrung her hands together. "I, uh... I've never even  _met_  my Grand'mere, 'ermione. I've only seen pictures. Taking in Hermione's terrified eyes, Gaby handed back what was left of the Pepper-up potion. "Take zis. I zink you need eet more zan me."

Hermione gulped it down in one swallow. The two sat together, on the ground, without saying a word to the other, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gaby turned to the brunette. "So, before all… _zat_ …" she said quietly, "I decided to come find your  _runaway ass_. Ze reason I came, uh, you…you  _need_  to come back, 'ermione! Fleur's a  _mess._  I don't know what 'appened, or 'ow you left eet, but...please, 'ermione!"

Hermione was staring off in the distance, silent.

" _Please_ , 'ermione!" Begged Gaby. "Fleur iz….she's scaring me! Even eef you won't come back for Fleur, come back for **me** , zen!" Gabrielle's eyes looked sad and desperate. "Please. She's my sister, 'ermione! I love 'er, so much...and she sayz today will be  _ze day she dies!"_

Her fear jarred the Golden Girl back to reality. She stood up, unceremoniously, and dusted herself off. She held out her hand to Gaby, who just stared at it.

Hermione arched a brow.

"Well?" Hermione said. "Are you coming? We can't have the death of Fleur Delacour on our hands, now, can we?"

Hermione pulled Gaby up to a stand, and prepared to side-along apparated back to the Delacour mansion. But before they could go, Gaby paused, "'Ermione…I 'ave to ask, before we go back."

"Yes, Gabs?"

"So...My Grand'Mere…what was she like?"

Hermione mulled over how to best answer that. "Well, I'd best describe her like….hmmm. I'd say she reminds me of a toasty hot mug of hot chocolate, on the coldest winter day, Gaby." Hermione explained.

The blonde nodded, in seeming understanding. Appearing satisfied, she held on to Hermione's elbow, and with a  ** _Pop!_**  the two Hogwarts professors returned back to Delacour mansion together. The two Hogwarts professors headed in, with the intention of returning back to Hermione's overwrought witch, lost somewhere inside.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Make no mistake, Hermione was  _mad_.

However, she found it impossible to dig in when she saw the absolutely despondent look that was shackled around Fleur's face. She looked utterly devastated, as though she had cried every last tear possible out of her body. When Hermione entered their room in the Delacour estate, she wasn't expecting to see Fleur, crumpled up, on the bed, held together by Apollene.

Fleur's Maman saw her first.

Hermione held her breath, expecting a  _Molly Weasley-esque_  rant to reign down upon her head from the Mama Bear. However, Apollene, unlike Molly, could remain objective regarding fault and blame and her own children's role in those matters, and her face remained neutral.

"Bon soir, 'ermione. I'm glad to see you're back."

Fleur's head shot up, staring. Hermione watched the myriad of emotions flow through her expressions…happiness, love; quickly cycling to fear, anger, trepidation, and worry. Her lip quivered, and she buried her head back into her mother's embrace. Hermione couldn't help but notice the large white feathers scattered on the floor around Fleur's vanity.

Apollene, holding Fleur close to her chest, observed Hermione's focus, and explained. "Eet iz Fleur's molt, Hermione. Veela tend to transform in times of…great duress."

"I see. The feathers…." She trailed off, measuring her words, "…are, um, a beautiful luster."

"Zat 'as always been my Fleur. Always the biggest, and showiest. Everyzing on ze grand scale…ze trouble iz…living on ze grand scale, one sometimes forgets ze small details, oui? Unfortunately, sometimes zose are ze most important ones of all."

She gave Fleur a squeeze, before standing up. "I should see to ze guests, now zat you 'ave returned, 'ermione. Please, Fleur, do the courtesy of trying to do a better job explaining…zings."

Hermione debated internally, then finally blurted it out.

"Apollene….Some of it was explained to me, tonight, by…uh…" She looked between the two beautiful Delacour women. "actually, your mother, Apollene."

Fleur's dark rimmed eyes went wide, but Apollene did not looked shocked, in the least. Apollene merely chuckled, instead. "Ah. My mozzer! Hmmph. You see, I waz ze only girl, 'ermione, and well….zey say eet iz 'ard to cut ze umbilical cord, between a Veela mother and 'er daughter. Zat waz ze problem wiz only 'aving one."

"What was?"

"My mozzer does not know when to say  _when_ , even in death! C'est la vie. At least wiz me, I 'ave _two_  daughters with which to meddle. Hopefully, you found 'er to be pleasant, I 'ope."

"Wonderful, actually."

"Well, zat iz good for my inarticulate Fleur, zen." She crossed the room, grabbing Hermione in an embrace, and a bis to both cheeks. The older Veela's eyes were dark.

"Bon soir, 'ermione, and be… patient. I will see you in ze morning, provided you 'aven't killed one anozzer." And the majestic Apollene Delacour swept out of the room, leaving the two mates alone, staring at one another.

It did not fail their attention that Apollene had locked them in, after casting several silencing charms, for good measure.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"You...um. You met ma Grand'mere 'Ermione?" Fleur asked. She just couldn't help herself; she had never met her Grand'mere, and this seemed like a safer place to start, at least.

"Yes Fleur, unbelievably, I did." Hermione stated.

"Vat was she like?" The Veela asked, quietly.

"Oh, Fleur," Hermione began, as she started walking over to the bed where Fleur sat. Fleur had a mess of black mascara running down her face, and her hair tussled up and body wrapped in a deep purple blanket, "She was everything you would hope for a Grandmother to be. She was warm, kind, charming, and  _beautiful_  of course. Not only was she able to calm me down, but she had all the answers that I'd been looking for, and had been hoping to get…well, from you, Fleur."

The meaning was not lost on the desolate blonde.

"Ma belle, I am so sorry! Sorry does not  _even begin_  to cover how I feel, at zis moment. But ma belle, I realize just how foolish I was to not stop to tell you everyzing sooner." Fleur paused, and licked her lips, trembling slightly. "Eef you would be so kind, ma belle, can I pleaze try to explain, now, as best as I'm able?" She questioned.

"Yes Fleur, please do." Hermione stated plainly. She was mad at Fleur, but seeing her love in such a state, she had to let Fleur at least _try_  to explain.

Fleur began, slowly. "Well, 'ermione, you see, you 'old all of zee power in our relationship. When I realized zat you were my mate, my one true love, ma belle... I was so overcome. I never 'oped, I never zought that I would be zo lucky to find ma mate. I had even married William, knowing that he waz not ze one, but I zought...well, I just did not zink."

She paused, looking at Hermione, intently. "You see, the first time you and I kissed, eet was _different_. Different zan any'zing I'd ever felt before. I am conzumed by you, ma belle. You are ze first zing I zink of when I wake up every morning. You are zee zing I zink about az I drift off to sleep; I dream of you ma belle, once I do fall asleep. All day long I zink of all the zings I want to do wiz you, I want to share wiz you, show you, and tell to you! I fell  _head over heels_  in love with you, zo quickly, 'ermione..."

She paused, eyes casted downwards. "But ma belle, while I knew in my heart zat you were falling for me, too... my head, eet waz full of worry.  _What eef you could not handle ze idea of being wiz a woman_?  _A Veela_? I worried.  _What if you did not want to settle down just yet?_   _What eef you zought me just a dim-witted blonde who waz once married to William?_  You see, my 'ead, eet really messed wiz me."

Fleur stopped, took a deep breath, and looked at Hermione before continuing.

She continued on. "So, ma belle, when I say you 'ave all ze power in our relazionship, I mean zat I will never be able to love anyone else, but  _you_. I want to be wiz you for ze rest of my life, ma belle, and I am clear on zis. But what if you did not feel zee same way? So after we parted, I spent time talking wiz ma Maman, and several ozzer Veela elders. While zey 'elped me understand ze concepts, zey did not make  _my fears_  go away. If you did not feel ze same, 'ermione, I'd spend my life in desolation, for ze rest of my days. For I will die without you ma belle, az such iz zee nature of ze Veela."

She exchanged a sad smile with Hermione. Taking a calming breath, Fleur admonished, "I don't want you to feel ze pressure to be wiz me out of pity, or obligation,'ermione. I want you to love me, and want me, for me. For us! Zat iz somezing I 'ave  _no control_  over. What fear I feel, to know zat I cannot control what will 'appen, for zee rest of ma life..."

" _Damn it_ , Fleur!" Interjected Hermione.

Fleur looked startled, only to see a resolute Hermione nearly shaking, with frustration, next to her. " **Fleur!**  I  _love_  you. I am head over heels in love with you! When will you understand, I feel so consumed with you I can barely breathe away from you?"

Hermione calmed herself, before continuing. She met Fleur's eyes, this time, as she spoke. "Fleur, this is the  _exact_  same thing you did with the letter! You hide things from me, you bury them and put things into boxes that give me no chance to respond. You take this all on yourself Fleur, and how are we to be a WE, if you don't treat  _us_  like an  **us?**  Bloody hell woman! If you want this," Hermione pointed back and forth between them, "...then you have to let me in! You have to realize that I don't have the power –  _we_  have the power, you silly Veela! We, together, are stronger than either you or I alone, my love. So yes, I'm frustrated with you. I am frankly pissed to hell that you let me walk into that ball adored in YOU without YOU telling me what it meant!"

She paused. "You  _told the world_  that I was your mate, before you had the decency to tell me, Fleur."

With that, she stopped and took a deep breath. "But, Fleur, I  _do_  understand that you were scared. However, it's not an excuse to keep me in the dark. And I do know you tried to tell me, I understand that as well. But woman…just...bloody hell!" Hermione groaned, the complexities of it all, overwhelming.

Fleur sat still wrapped in her blanket, with a rejected and fearful look on her beautiful face. "Ma belle, oh my love, I am a fool. But I'm a fool who loves you wiz my whole being! And I am zo zorry I put you in zee position I did, because eet waz not fair. Eet waz wrong of me, and you are right, I 'ave to do better for you, my 'Ermione." Fleur blurted out.

Hermione sat quietly for a moment looking between the bed, Fleur, and the opulent ring on her finger. After what felt like hours to Fleur, but was likely only a few long minutes, Hermione began speaking, in measure tones, again.

"You made this? Made this ring, for me?" Hermione asked, pointing to her new jewlrey. "You could have died, Fleur!"

"Oh ma belle, there is nozing more important to me in zee world zan you, 'Ermione. Zis waz my way to show to you, and zee world, my complete love and commitment to ma mate! Eet iz Veela tradition." She smiled, wairly. "Mais oui, eet waz a beetch to make! In fact, eet waz why I waz so late. While my mission did run longer zan expected, I 'ad spent zee past week making zat ring, and 'ealing from ze process. I wanted to present zis to you before ze ball, and tell you that you were my mate. I 'ad wanted to ask eef you felt ze same, ma belle,  _zat_  waz my plan. And I should of ensured zat eet 'appened. But when you kissed me, said you wanted me, I just could not help myself." Fleur licked her lips. "Frankly, I 'ad been, well, a complete disaster longing for you, sinze we parted earlier in ze montz, and I could not stop... I'm zo sorry."

Hermione had heard enough. She was still upset, but that did not mean she did not love her Veela with her whole heart.

Hermione brought a finger up to Fleur's lips and pressed it there gently. "Fleur,  **I love you**. I'd be lying if I told you I was still not upset about the position you put  _us_  in tonight, Fleur. Regardless, it does not take away from the fact that I love you, just as much as you love me."

Hermione sighed.

"I wish that you had thought about the possibility of us Fleur, and not just the possible rejection of us. I know that you have felt your whole life like you could not trust in your true self, because others saw you for your Veela, and not for you. I know that. But Fleur, you have to know that I see you for you, who you are as a woman, as a Veela, as a lover and as my partner, Fleur. And I want you to know that I have faith in  _you_ , Fleur. I want to be with forever, as well, my love."

"'ow are you so courageous, so brave, my 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, awestruck by the woman in front of her.

"Fleur, I learned that if I let others define me, or prevent me from getting what I wanted... or from acting on what I knew was right, I would not come out of the war the way I needed to. I learned that I had to trust myself and trust my intellect to get me through. And it's _terrifying,_  Fleur, and I still get overcome with fear and anxiety from all we went through back then. I'm fearful Fleur, just as much as you…I promise. But the truly courageous soul is the one who is fearful, but plunges on, anyway. They go forward, despite that fear." Hermione took her hands, gently, urging, "Fleur, I need you to be courageous. Not fearless.  _Courageous_ …have the courage enough to trust in me, for me, Fleur. Because  _now_? Now, it's us against the world."

The look of joy and relief that washed over Fleur's face was palpable. Her shoulders relaxed, her eyes became brighter, and she become, well, more…. Fleur. She sighed, in utter relief.

Finally, at long last, the blonde flung herself at Hermione, and wrapped her arms tightly around her witch with the intention of never letting her go.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"OhGodOhGodOhGod…. _Don't. Stop_. That!  **That** , Fleur!" Hermione moaned, ordering through gritted teeth. "Fucking bloody hell, to fucking hell… **Do not**  stop that! That! What you're doing,  _right now_ …."

Hovering above her, sweat running down her forehead, her lustrous blonde hair now matted to her head, Fleur barked back, "I've no intention  _of stopping_ ," she panted, "… _this_! Not. Stopping.  _Fucking you_ , comme ca, 'ermione…."

Hermione threw her head back, arching her back, almost completely off the bed, as another deep thrust of the Veela's talented fingers propelled her body upwards. In response to the hands deep inside her core, Hermione's  _own_  hands were reaching, grabbing, trying to find something stationary to hold and fix on, while she teetered off the planet. She had been intermittently grabbing fistfuls of Fleur's hair, or grabbing and wadding up the already sodden sheets, finally deciding on gripping Fleur's own flesh, digging her nails into Fleur's back, again. Fleur merely grimaced, saying nothing, although she was sure Hermione had pierced her skin, once more. A ridge of half crescents in various stages of bleeding already adorned Fleur's back like a trail map from their activities this evening.

It seems Apollene was positively  _prescient_  in warding off their room complete with multiple silencing charms.

The Veela ignored the searing pain in her back, capable of feeling one thing only. " _You feel_ …so fucking  _good_!  **So**  good, around my fingers, 'ermione…" The Veela exhaled. " **Merde!**  I need you to come for me, again…"

With an agonized groan, Hermione crested towards her pinnacle, under the ministrations of her determined lover as though obliging her request.

Their movements became more furious and disorganized. The moonlight saturating the room outlined their naked bodies, as they slid, back and forth, across the surface of the other's body. The expressions on their faces, if one were to look, would be wholly unfamilar to any of their family or friends. These women, soaked in each others fluids, were unrecognizable... even to themselves. Never had Hermione felt so wanton, so needy; never had Fleur been so unrepentantly shameless in her desires. Hermione spread her legs, wider, as her core arched up, rocking with the demanding pace Fleur's hands were setting.

"Fleur! Oh, Merlin, I don't know if I can….this is going to be so…."

" _Do eet_." Growled Fleur, through gritted teeth.

"… **so**  much, Fleur…"

"Do eet, 'ermione," demanded Fleur. "Do eet!  _Come,_ for me."

" _Ohhhh_ , my Gods…Fleur...Fuck!"

Fleur set a maddening pace, both arms pistoning into her mate, with a light sheen of sweat covering her shoulders. Her eyes were wild and she was panting as though  _she_  was the one on the precipice of climaxing. Hell, Fleur was fairly certain she was capable of a climax, merely watching her woman unravel before her eyes, for the third time this evening.

" **Yes!**  Yes! Ohhh, Fleur…."

Fleur had wedged various parts of two sets of fingers into Hermione, as a result of the brunette's earlier pleas for  _more, Fleur!_  and  _deeper, Fleur!_  in her imploring way. The sound of Hermione's ragged breaths, with her licentious begging for sweet release, caused the Veela to curl the tips of her fingers on her right hand in a "come hither" motion, deep inside Hermione. The brunette nearly bucked her off the bed as a result.

Hermione let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

As the intuitive Veela felt that spongy rough part of her mate, a warm sensation erupted in her own core. She dug her fingers through that patch, watching with delight as her mate unraveled below her. Her mate was keening and moaning; the brunette let out a cry, and demanded Fleur finish her off. Mercilessly, Fleur dug the heel of her hand into Hermione's clit, grinding small circles into the swollen bulb. Fleur grunted, continuing her demanding thrusts with her lower hand, in concert. Hermione survived only a few further moans until, with a final desperate high-pitched cry, the brunette stilled, and was  _out_.

Cold.

Fleur withdrew her fingers, slowly, from the dripping mess of her mate; the motion caused Hermione's entrance to clench, as though anticipating, even in her unconscious state. Fleur brought her fingers, saturated with the sweetness of her Hermione, to her own lips. Opening her mouth, she savored the taste. She glanced at her mate, who was now rendered unconscious underneath Fleur's naked, and very sweaty, body.

Still topping her undone witch, Fleur finished licking her fingers. Deep in contemplation, Fleur finally allowed a fierce smile to creep across her face, as she let out a very contented  _purr_ from her Veela within. The blonde then curled downwards, tucking herself into her mate, as she fell quickly into a very resolved and contented sleep.

**TBC.**


	10. The Morning After

The morning sun peered through the windows of the room in which two very naked, very beautiful women lay, entangled in one another. The early morning sun roused the light-sleeping brunette.

Slowly Hermione began to wake, contemplating, W _here am I again?_

She realized the answer to her own question, by touch and by smell; Where she was, in fact, was  _wrapped around_  the incredibly sexy body of her witch.

Her  _mate_.

Smiling, she slumped back down again, pressing her breasts against the soft and naked back of Fleur. The brunette's left arm was shoved under her pillow, with the right wrapped tightly around her Veela, their fingers entwined. As she became more aware of their positions, she realized Fleur's delectable ass was burrowed into her core; their legs blended together; their entire bodies entangled, under the sheet.

With a sigh of contentment, Hermione knew this is how she wanted to wake up every single day.

Every day.

For the  _rest of her life_.

Wriggling her hand free from Fleur's, she began to lightly trace her fingers up and down Fleur's side. Deliberately, she slowly trailed downward, gently cupping Fleur's perfect behind.  _Merlin this woman is perfect_ , she smiled to herself. She trailed her fingers slowly back upwards, enjoying the feeling of Fleur's incredibly silky skin and traced around to Fleur's stomach. She felt like  _fucking heaven_ , to the Hogwart's professor, like concentrated perfection , and joy, and sexuality, to Hermione. The Veela was the softest thing she had ever felt, and laying together, quietly in the still of the morning, the sight of her naked form was... bliss.

She rolled over, looking out of the window in order to estimate what time it might be; however, her body immediately screamed in protest. They had gone rounds and rounds of rather aggressive love-making the evening prior, and her body felt every moment of it.

And yet... she still had not had  _enough_  of Fleur.

Now that they had finally bonded, she felt like Fleur was an extension of her. They were not two, but one. The sex between them?  _Bloody hell!_  Hermione grinned to herself, musing,  _So...this was what all the fuss was about!_  She finally got  _the fuss_. And what a fuss it was! Because, Hermione realized, when one made love, had sex, and fucked-all at the same time - yes, a fuss should be indeed be made.

Hermione hovered over Fleur's still sleeping form. Gently, she pulled her, guiding the blonde onto her back, allowing Hermione to see the perfection of her mate, lying below her. Fleur made a small noise, tussling a bit; however, she stilled back into blissful sleep quickly. It was then, in that moment of stillness, that Hermione lowered her mouth to Fleur's pert and perfect breast.

 _She is so fucking hot, Gods! I need to taste her..._ thought Hermione.

Ever so gently, she began to lick around Fleur's pink nipple. Delicalitely tracing the edges, she circled twice, then encased Fleur's pink nipple with her mouth. She began to suck, slowly, while swirling her tongue. She had every intention of going slowly, wanting to allow Fleur to gently awake to the feelings coursing through her body. Slow, however, was proving difficult. Such  _intense_  desire started coursing through Hermione, stealing all rationale thought from her mind.

Continuing with a singular focus, Hermione's mouth began pulsing around Fleur's other breast, while her right hand made it's way down to Fleur's thighs. She slowly urged her legs apart.

Hermione tried to quiet the moans threatening to spill out of her mouth, as she discovered her Veela was  _wet..._ already _aroused_.

Fleur's hand flew to Hermione's head, as the blonde began to awake more fully. With a gasp, Fleur breathily moaned, "'ermione…ma belle!  _Ohhhh_  ...oui! Oui! Your mouth… _please_ , ma belle... _don't stop_."

Stop... she would  _not_. She would  _never_. Hermione could not get enough of Fleur. Her mouth kept its focus, while her fingers began weaving their way through Fleur's lips, exploring, finding her core, with a pool of moisture quickly saturating the tips of her fingers. Emboldened, Hermione allowed her fingers to glide through Fleur's arousal, using the Veela's own lubrication to delve further through Fleur's silky folds.

As these new sensations coursed through Fleur, she cried out, "Merlin!" The Veela was breathing heavily, and finally growled, "Do. Not. Stop!"

Fleur released another gasp, and began cursing rapidly in French.

 _Fuck,_  thought Hermione.  _That sounded sexy!_

Hermione singlemindedly maintained her focus through her haze of arousal. Using her pointer and middle finger, she entered Fleur. Her digits curving upward, Hermione began swirling her fingers in the warm core of her mate. Slowly she began to drag out, and thrust back in, building a pace that matched the sucking and twirling of her tongue as it savored Fleur's breast.

She continued thrusting in and out of her witch, relishing in the moans coming from Fleur's mouth. As Fleur's moans grew more frequent and louder, the brunette felt Fleur's core begin to tighten around her fingers. On Hermione's final few thrusts, her palm hit Fleur's clit, causing the blonde to release, gloriously, all over Hermione's hand.

" _Merde_ , ma belle,  _zat_  was a way I'd like to wake up, for zee rest of our lives!" Fleur whispered. She composed her sated expression, focusing on the Englishwoman above her. Determined, Fleur summoned, "Venir ici, you gorgeous woman!"

She clutched at Hermione, pulling her fully flush, on top of her. Reaching upward to kiss her mate, the Veela paused for a moment, and smiled.  _Really_  smiled. "Iz zis for real, ma belle? Or iz zis a dream? Because I've never felt happier, more content, or more complete, ever! Not een my entire life! Please tell me  _zis iz real_ ," she asked Hermione, earnestly.

With a smile that reached her eyes, Hermione responded carefully, "Beautiful one, this is real. And I feel the exact same way! I cannot believe how lucky we are, to be together. I am so hopelessly in love with you, Fleur; you make me weak in the knees, you fill me with desire, you just..." She swallowed, overwhelmed. "Fleur, I find you the most sexy, stunning, interesting…oh Fleur, I can't believe you are mine…" she responded. Looking off to the window, Hermione continued, "Maybe you are my prize for all the hell I went through in the war, perhaps? Are you my prize, Fleur? Because, really, you seem like it... I mean,  _look_  at you, you gorgeous creature!" she said gazing up and down Fleur's body with unabashed lust.

Then, she turned back to Fleur's eyes and giggled."I am sooooo Fleur-sexual…"

With that, Fleur grabbed Hermione's ass, and gave it a swat. "You cheeky witch, you! Kiss me, now!" The Frenchwoman's eyes turning dark, she hissed, "Zen, eet's  _my turn_  to ravish you…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As the morning crept on, the witches stayed in bed: talking, laughing, kissing, and enjoying every last second they had together. They were mated, and it felt indescribably wonderful.

"Ma belle. We should talk zome more, about zee conversation you 'ad wiz my Grand'mere, non? I realize she did zee job I was to do, and for zat I will forever regret, but be grateful to her. I mean, I often find myself turning to 'er when I need 'elp, but I never zought zat she would  _appear_ …Mon Dieu! Eets incredible!" Fleur shook her head in disbelief, but not taken aback one bit by the appearance of her beloved Grand'Mere. There were some advantages of growing up magical, including a willing suspension of disbelief whenever something improbable appeared, out of the blue. "Do you 'ave anyzing you would like to discuss? Any furzzer questions I need to answer?" Fleur asked gently.

"Love, I'm completely sure that we are mates, that is clear. No worries. And now I understand that we have, well, bonded. But what of the traditions associated with such a momentious occasion? Your Grand'mere spoke of a bonding ceremony? What does that mean and how does that effect what we have?" Hermione questioned.

Fleur blushed, realizing what a disservice she had indeed done to her mate, who not only did not grow up as a Veela, but did not even grow up as a magical witch!

Collecting her thoughts, Fleur began. "Well, ze Bonding Ceremony...well, eet iz like a wedding ceremony, but a tradition observed only by ze the Veela. Only Veela can be present and eets full of ancient magic. I zink it best for us to discuss with Maman, and maybe even zee Veela elders, to fully understand what will happen during zee ceremony," she explained.

"Alright, yes... I'd like to know everything," the always-curious Hermione responded. "So…we will be bonded for life then, Fleur?"

"If zat iz what you want, ma belle, zen yes. And it is absolutely what I want, if you will 'ave me…" she said carefully.

"Yes! Yes.  **Yes**. Yes. Yes." Hermione exclaimed. Of course it's what she wanted.  _Of course!_

They kissed, deeply, and held each other tightly for quite some time before Fleur knew she could not keep Hermione in bed too much longer. For without tea soon, her witch, well…she just knew.

"Ma belle, could I interest you in zome tea and breakfast, out on zee terrace? I realize we could stay 'ere, naked, in bed, all day... which I would like too do," she smiled with a lazy grin. "...But zome food may do us good for when we return." She grinned and winked.

Hermione nodded, grudgingly.

Continuing on, Fleur rationalized, "Plus, I'd like to see my Maman, 'Ermione. Well, I'd very much like 'er too see you, actually. Last night waz such a whirlwind and eets time you met my Maman, properly. Would zat be alright?"

"While I'd positively love to tie you to the bed posts and have my way with you all day," grinned Hermione, suddenly capable of saying things she never dreamed voicing out loud before, "I'd love some tea, and I'd love to properly meet your Maman."

With a peck to Hermione's lips, Fleur smiled and hopped up to open the windows. With the sun streaming in, Hermione could, for the first time, truly appreciate Fleur's naked form. This woman was perfection to her, and how lucky she felt in that moment was not lost on the brunette.

The witches took some time to shower, together, in order to get clean. After casting several spells drying their hair, making their bed and covering up some of the more visible marks that adored their bodies, they finally dressed. Once satisified, they headed downstairs. At this point, Hermione realized she could not find her "blasted bag", resorting to wearing some of Fleur's clothes as a result. Before leaving the room, Fleur grabbed Hermione one last time, pressing her body to Hermione's, fully together. The Veela leaned in, stealing a smoldering kiss.

"I love you, ma belle," she whispered, looking deeply into Hermione's brown eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sitting on the balcony, the witches came across a rather sullen looking Gabrielle, wearing all black, the hood of her sweatshirt up over her head and large sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Bonjour petite sœur! Qu'est-ce que vous a l'air si sombre aujourd'hui?" Fleur asked, attempting to uncover what had Gaby looking so down.

"Soeur! You must be kidding me. I look  _magnifique_! I am zee model of perfection!" Then, grousing as she continued, Gaby muttered, "Et aussi...zut alors... I can't find any bloody 'angover potions! Zis ees  _bullshit_! What kind of wizarding 'ousehold, post gala, runs out of zee 'angover potion?" Gaby inquired, looking quite pissed.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, at Gaby's empassioned reasoning. Fleur and Hermione could not help themselves, they chuckled as they pulled up two chairs, dragging them right next to each other so they did not have to stop touching. While Fleur began to make tea for herself and Hermione, Hermione questioned Gaby.

"I swear, we packed some in our bag, but I can't find it anywhere Gabs! Did you have it in your room?"

"Non, GG," she replied tersely. "And don't ask! Fuck eet to 'ell, I don't 'ave zee blasted,  _laid comme un pou_ , bag, eizzer, so don't ask!"

Fleur swatted her hungover sister, good-naturidly. "Be nice to my meuf!" Attempting to be the voice of reason, Fleur suggested they all have a cuppa and some pastry first and then hopefully Maman or Cissy would join them and they could locate the bag later. She was sure Maman would know where the handover potions were stashed.

"Alors," Gaby started, "you 'ave bonded zen, my loves? Ze glow surrounding you two iz z _o strong_ , I never zought I'd see such a zing…itz pretty beautiful on you two, actually. Although…" she paused, "Eetz a little too bright for my tastes, zis morning."

The witches smiled, touched by Gaby's sweet words, even if she looked rather…ridiculous.

Gaby pushed her sunglasses lower on the bridge of her nose, staring at Fleur with bloodshot eyes over the top of them. "I vil say, Fleur, 'ermione does 'ave one 'ell of a sexy….inseam."

Hermione spit out her water, mid drink.

Gaby waggled her eyebrows. "I swore zat if you were any later to see ball, Fleur dear, I waz going to take a taste of zat delicious cherry pie,  _comprendez-vous_? Waz eet az tasty az eet looked?"

Fleur rolled up her napkin and was now just openly swatting Gaby, on her forehead, to her squeaking indignations of "merde!" and "tut!" But then, the older Veela leaned over, whispering, "So…eet was even better, Gabrielle…"

"Soir la melieure!"

Hermione scowled, taking in the little tete a tet . "Yoo-hoo! Right here, still. I am actually, in fact, still sitting adjacent to you two perverts!"

Gaby hissed, "Does she talky-talk a lot, in ze bed?"

A lavicious grin slid across her big sister's face. "Well, I wouldn't call eet talking, exactly…" Gaby squealed, with delight, pinching Fleur. "….but she does communicate, oui." Fleur concluded.

A well-aimed ice cube hit Fleur, richocheting off her forehead, hitting Gaby directly in the center of her eyes. "Damn," Hermione mused. "Maybe I should rethink Quidditch, after all. My aim is better than I thought!"

The two Veela made a noise that was awfully similar to hissing. Hermione did something very non-Hermione-esque, in that she made a pouty lower lip and looked at Fleur. Immediately Fleur acquiesced, grabbing her mate's hand again, flanking her.

"Je suis desolee, my pretty lady….forgive me, for ze teasing?" She rubbed her nose against Hermione's, and large grins slid onto both faces.

"Vomi!" Squealed Gaby, as she spelled up the sun shade, miming retching gestures.

"Arretez-vous, Gabrielle!" Protested Fleur. "My 'ermione likes ze sun, for ze morning meal."

"Non." Replied Gaby, petulantly. "Ze sun does not like moi, for ze morning meal." She grumbled, as she pushed her sunglasses back on her face.

Hermione placed a calming hand on Fleur's forearm. "Fleur, its fine. Really. Gaby is obviously…not in her top form."

A small huff was heard at the table. "GG, I am always in my top form!" contradicted Gaby. "Merely...well, just intolerant of ze unnecessary bright light at ze moment. Between ze obnoxious sun and you two blowing fools, I feel like I am being interrogated!"

Hermione chuckled, but Fleur merely scowled. As it became increasing clear breakfast would not be a relaxing nor restorative affair this morning, as the two sisters continued to bicker playfully, Hermione suggested they go in search of a restorative draught.

"Worst case scenario," suggested Hermione, "we can go wake up Narcissa's arse and have her brew a fresh one!"

"C'est un bonne idea, 'ermione! I 'ave 'ad about all I can take of ze antics of my suffering sister!" Proclaimed Fleur, dramatically. She waved her hand in the air, like a drum major, and demanded the other two follow her.

"We will go find Maman…or Cissy…or a bloody 'ouse elf, who can stop ze madness! I would like to bask in the glow of my gloriously sexy mate and all I can zink about iz your misery tu petite crabe! "

Before Gaby could escalate the commentary, Hermione calmly suggested, "how about we start with your mother, ladies? I'm sure a woman as resourceful as Apollene has multiple healing draughts tucked away."

As Hermione and Fleur had yet to stop touching, at least some part of their body to the other, and had no intention of stopping or being away from one another for a second, their hands entangled as they stood, ready to go on a mission to calm the littlest blonde.

"Merde! Maintenant!" ordered Fleur.

The three witches, one grumbling, the other two chuckling, began their search as they made their way through the Delacour estate. They started their search in the library where they knew their Maman liked to have her morning tea, but it was empty. Next they searched the living rooms, and even the indoor pool thinking maybe their Maman wanted a quick swim before the day began. Both were also... empty.

Eventually they made their way to the master wing of the estate and found their Maman's door still closed. Without a second thought, the sisters barged in, finding the entry to Apollene's suite littered with clothing.

 _Unusual_ , for sure...

As they continued on, Fleur called out to her Maman, " _Maman!_  Your littlest one iz being  _quite insupportable,_ zis morning!"

What the three witches came upon next was something they were quite sure they would never be able to  _unsee_. In the middle of Apollene's enormous four-poster king size bed, was their Maman... naked, on her back, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her legs spread wde, her breasts heaving, as her body shook. On top of their Maman, was a beautiful blonde…WOMAN…presently straddling her legs! The blonde's hand was buried deep inside Apollene's center, her generous breasts pendulously hanging above Apollene, with sweat-glistened skin, as she labored, thrusting  _hard_. In and out of... Apollene's center. Apollene moaned, wantonily, clearly relishing every thrust. As she did, the blonde threw her golden hair over her shoulder, revealing her identity to the intruders.

_Narcissa!_

_They had walked in on Narcissa..._  making furious, unrepentant, and frenetic love... to their mother! The sisters, both dumbfounded and shocked into utter silence, saying nothing. Their blue eyes were wide with surprise, and their bodies were unable to move or make a sound. All they could do was stand, immobilized, simply staring at the enthusiastic love-making happening less than 10 feet away from them!

It's not like Gaby haden't happened upon her mother in various states of undress before; but never with a woman! And not like this – so obviously covered in sex, dripping with evidence of her lust. And never with  _her_  beloved Narcissa.

Hermione, also in a considerable state of shocked at the scene before them, blurted out, rather loudly and ineloquently, "Ummmmm…"

It had been clear the women's focus had been solely on each other and they had not noticed the entrance of the three younger witches. After Hermione's inelegant blurted-out loud noise, both heads snapped up and to their right. A look of shock crossed Apollene's face as her mouth fell.

Narcissa took one look at the woman beneath her and back to the ladies, stating confidently, "Good morning loves, if you would please excuse us, we will be happy to come join you on the balcony in a short while. As you can see, we are currently…indisposed."

Their mouths still hung open in apparant lockjaw.

"Fous le camp!" Shouted Apollene, more definitively. " **Out!**  Aller maintenant plus petits!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The witches said nothing as they slowly made their way back down to the balcony, a word not spoken between them. They sat in silence for a considerable amount of time.

Gaby, now thankfully downing a healing draught provided by a house elf, stated rather surely, "Well, I guess she iz a cactus _no more_  zen, non?"

Hermione chuckled, as Fleur shot a look between the two.

Gaby frowned. "Well, 'ow pathetic iz zis? I'm zee  _only one_  in zee family that did not get any last night, and I am  _clearly_  ze 'ottest of zee bunch!  **Bullshit** , again!"

Hermione smiled. "I seem to recall a clutch full of contraband, Gabs. Whatever happened with the five pairs of panties, mate?" Hermione questioned.

Gabrielle scoffed. "Eet does not count as zee sex, eef I did not get off, 'Ermione! Non?"

The two professors exchanged a laugh, while Fleur looked out to the manor yard, quietly reflective, and holding Hermione's hand. She took a drink of her latte, and absentmindedly traced circles on the back of Hermione's hand, saying nothing. Gaby and Hermione compared notes on their observations from the previous evening, skirting the elephant in the room. Finally, the three were joined by the two previously indisposed blondes, looking very put together. As they glided across the balcony, the three younger women couldn't help but notice the two were a truly majestic, practically regal, pair.

Both women seemed in their prime, with matching platinum hair, upswept in a bun and French twist, respectively. Although Narcissca was the slightly curvier of the pair, they both had undeniably strong, lithe bodies appearing far younger than their fifty-something years. One would never guess the travails both had endured in their lives, as they seemed untouched and nearly flawless. Put together as such, it seemed obvious, really; nonetheless, the two Delacour girls seemed shell-shocked. Hermione frowned. She couldn't understand why the two daughters were being so priggish. After all, they constantly reminded her they were sexual beings, and both clearly had an affinity for the ladies, which they attributed to their Veela nature. She racked her brain as to this conundrum, confused. She reasoned it was most likely attributable to the fact Apollene's bed partner was Narcissa Black, their Narcissa, most of all. A trace rosy flush across their cheeks were the only telltale signs that they had been engaged in such vigorous athletic activities prior to breakfast; otherwise, they looked impeccable.

"Good morning, ladies." Narcissa said, calmly, although Hermione noticed a flash of concern in her eyes as she attempted to project perfection. She leaned down and gave Hermione a brief kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"Bonjoir, mes amis." Greeted Apollene, who turned and was giving rapid fire orders for breakfast to the head elf. Pierre, the family's longstanding head elf, was nodding, furiously. Gaby and Hermione both noticed he was not making eye contact, surmising he must have been an unwitting recipient of the same visual they had all shared earlier, as well.

Apollene placed a light hand on Narcissa forearm, to get her attention. "S'il vous plait, Cissa, would you like one sugar, or two, in your coffee zis morning?" The two exchanged a knowing look.

Narcissa offered, "Hmmm. Surprise me."

Apollene let out an evil grin, and shot off a few more orders in rapid fire French to the house elf. "Zank you, Pierre. Zat will be all, ca suffit."

The younger witches continued to just stare in silence, as they watched Apollene pull out a chair for Narcissa and immediately sat next to her, holding her hand. Once they were seated, Apollene turned to Hermione.

"Bonjour 'Ermione, I am zorry we did not have a chance to speak properly last night, but I am thrilled to see zat you and my Fleur appear to have worked through your...challenges?"

Hermione paused for a moment and then smiled, "Bonjour Madame Delacour. Thank you for having me to your home, the ball last night was quite magnificent. Thank you for helping Fleur and I come back together last night, and yes, we are," with this, she paused, and turned to Fleur, smiling from ear to ear, and then back again to Apollene, "we are so very happy. Fleur makes me happier than I ever thought was possible! And while, quite honestly, I am still hurt by how I came to learn I was her mate, I understand her, and love her unconditionally Madame," she finished quietly.

With that, Apollene stood and glided over to Hermione. Hermione rose from her chair, slowly releasing Fleur's hand to meet Apollene, who pulled her into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family belle petite."

Embraced so warmly by her mate's Maman was such a powerful feeling. She felt safe and loved, sitting here on the balcony with her witch and her family. Overcome, a single tear slid down Hermione's face. Glancing down at Fleur, Hermione noticed, she too, was overcome in this moment, tears brimming in her eyes as well.

"Alright, alright you two! Arretez-vous! I can only take zo much in one day!" huffed the black clad little blonde, with a smile on her face. "Itz time to get down to bizness. What  _zee utter 'ell_  iz going on, Maman? Cissy? Zomeone better start explaining, tout suite!" she demanded, with a glare in the direction of the two older blondes.

"Gabrielle," Narcissa remarked sternly, "a lady does not kiss and tell."

Gaby grumpfed. "Good zing zere are no ladies 'ere, zen."

Apollene kissed Hermione again, and looked Gaby in the eye. "Gabrielle Delacour, your manners, dear. Zis day should be about your sister, and 'ermione. Cissa and I…"

" _Cissa?"_  Fleur spoke up, a wry smile on her face. Turning and giving Narcissa a sidelong wink, Fleur teased, " _Eet's 'Cissa,'_ nowadays?"

Narcissa looked back at Fleur, and deadpanned, "Only if we have sex, darling."

Fleur chocked on her coffee, laughing. Gaby's mouth dropped open.

Narcissa blithely replied, "And quite frankly,  **one**  Delacour is all  _this lady_  can handle! So, Fleur, for now, 'Narcissa' or 'Cissy' is still fine. And for you, Professeor," she said, eyeing Gabrielle, " _you_  and  _I_  may have to go back to 'Madame Black', altogether, especially if you threaten to measure my inseam, any time soon!" she added, with a chuckle.

Gaby threw a teaspoon at Narcissa, which she agily ducked. "Shut up, Cissy." Gaby pouted.

"Oh, Gaby, you know I love you, dear."

"And I love you too, Cissy. But do not expect me to call you 'Mommy', in  _zis_  lifetime!" She gave a mocking glare towards her Maman.

Apollene, still standing near the bemused Hermione, her arm securely around her shoulders, whispered, "Mon Dieu! Are zey  _alwayz_  like zis?"

" _Always_ , Apollene. Always! Try being the neutral peacemaker... It makes poor Headmistress McGonagall positively  _batty!"_ Bemused, the transfiguration professor added, "I will say, however, that Gaby's aim is getting better! She almost actually hit Cissy, that time."

Apollene gave an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. Finally, Pierre returned, with the additional delicacies the lady of the manor had requested, and Apollene made her way back over to her Cissa. Apollene sat next to her, slyly taking her hand again, under the table. Everyone resumed their respective places, and ate in mostly silence. Occasional grumbles were heard from the youngest Delacour, but breakfast turned out to be a quiet affair, for the most part. After everyone's growling stomach was respectively calmed, Apollene spoke.

"My dears, we 'ave an important thing to discuss-"

"- _Like why_  Madame Black was performing moutz to moutz recessitation on your  _ozzer_  lips, down below, par exemple?" Gaby interjected, unexpectidely.

Gaby ducked the flying teaspoon thrown back at her, by Narcissa.

Apollene kept her face poised. " **No** , zat wazn't what I meant, but I will say…. she is quite the skilled healer, I must admit. Excellent mouth-to-mouth, by my estimations..." Apollene grinned wickedly, to Gaby's puking gestures and Fleur's salacious grinning. Only Hermione and Narcissa looked remotely embarrassed, both blushing, and exchanging looks.

 _These Delacour women certainly had no issues talking quite openly about sex_ , both Narcissa and Hermione mused.

Apollene cleared her throat, and continued. "No, dears, what I meant waz…scheduling 'ermione and Fleur's  _bonding ceremony_!"

Large smiles blossomed on the three Veela's faces, and Hermione and Narcissa once again exchanged looks.

Apollene continued. "I waz zinking, perhaps over ze Noël break, oui? We can perform ze bonding at ze Veela sacred grounds on ze 31st, peut-etre, zen 'ave a small wedding ceremony at ze estate on ze first of ze year?"

"Why small?" Gaby interjected. "I mean, 'ermione 'as like, twenty billion friends, az does Fleur! Eet takes 'ours to walk anywhere wiz zem, shopping...all ze  _'allos_  and  _Ca-va's_! Il prend _une éternité!_ "

Narcissa and Apollene both pursed their lips, simultaneously. At nearly the same time, they both answered, "I _t's a second wedding_." They regarded each other, grinning like lovesick teenagers.

"Merde!" Gaby grumbled.

Narcissa looked at Fleur and Hermione, gently. "It wouldn't be  _socially appropriate_ , girls, to have a big formal to do, for a 'second' wedding, unfortunately." She patted Hermione's wrist, in sympathy. "Even though it's your first."

Apollene added quietly, "besides, 'alf of ze Golden Girl's friends are Weasleys, oui? Malheureusement, I zink Molly Weasley iz  _more_  zan 'appy to be done wiz ze Delacours, quite frankly, despite ze fact Bill is a lovely man, and doez not 'arbor such feelings, 'imself." Apollene had a trace of sadness in her voice.

Hermione grimaced, the reminder that her mate belonged to someone else, once upon a time. As if sensing the distress, Fleur leaned even closer to Hermione, and rubbed her thigh, tenderly. Giving her mate a wide and generous smile, Fleur interjected wistfully, "I would  _love_  to 'ave a ceremony, at Delacour Pond! Eet 'as always been my favorite... I zink eet would be  _so romantic_!" She looked at Hermione, with an expression of childlike wonderment. "What do  _you_  zink, my love?"

The look she gave Hermione was  _so_  earnest, and  _so_  devoted, even Gaby herself couldn't find it to mock Fleur.

Suddenly all the 'Bill jealousy' evaporated from her body, and Hermione was left with nothing but a warm feeling of happiness. She returned Fleur's affectionate gaze, offering quietly, "I would  _love_  that, Fleur, especially if it's special, to you." She leaned in for a soft kiss.

The table was silent for a long moment, the women reflecting on the momentous occasion.

It was, of course, Gabrielle who brought them out of their silent revere, by proclaiming, "Sans blauge! Zis iz terrible _!_ Absoutely _horrible!_ "

" _What_  is, Gaby?" Asked Hermione, concerned.

The youngest blonde shook her head, finally cradling her head in both hands, groaning. " **Ugh!**   _I cannot_  be BOTZ of your Maid of Honors, at ze same time! Mon Dieu! " She sighed, melodramatically. Looking up at Hermione and Fleur, Gaby said, "I guess you two will 'ave to fight it out, over who gets me, zen..."

She gave Fleur a cheeky grin, which Fleur returned, while laughing.

"Terriblement malheureux, puis!"Fleur said, still laughing. Squinting her eyes at Hermione, Fleur joked, " _To ze deatz_ , Naturellement! Oui?"

Hermione looked between Gaby and Fleur, speechless.

Gaby shrugged, nonchalantly. "Eet iz up to you, ma soeur. But... eef you are  _dead_ , eet will present challenges to getting married, and ze nuptials, one would zink."

"Good point, mon bebe!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Following their breakfast on the patio, with the notable ongoing refusal of their Maman and Cissy to verbally acknowledge what was going on, Fleur decided to invite Hermione to talk a walk down by the Delacour Pond. She wanted to show her the locale she had in mind, for their wedding. Plus, she was exhausted from her mother's and Narcissa's skill at verbally escaping and evading, anyway.

Before they began their walk down to the lake, she asked Pierre to pack them some light snacks and refreshments, so they could wander for as long as they desired. Fleur was excited to have "alone time" with Hermione, at her family's Estate.

Walking hand in hand, Fleur directed Hermione down the steps of the patio, onto the lush lawn that was surrounded on all sides by a landscape of beautiful trees. At several points, Hermione noted the seeming intention of the tree's paths, to deliberately redirect individuals in various directions, around the Estate grounds.

It was a beautiful and sunny morning, slightly brisk, but not overly cold or uncomfortable; Hermione could not help but look around, in wonderment on such a beautiful day.

"This place... _your home_ , Fleur, wow... its so stunning! I mean, based on knowing you for quite some time, I did realize that you came from," Hermione measured her words, "...well, an  _established_  family; but I had  _no idea_  that this was the type of place that you grew up in!" explained Hermione.

"Eets 'ome ma belle, I've known nozing else." Fleur replied, simply. "I love eet 'ere, I've so many 'appy memories of being young: running around wiz Gaby on zee lawn, family breakfasts on zee patio when eet was warm enough, learning 'ow to swim in zee family pool, and," she gestured in the direction of Delacour Pond, "playing in zee lake in zee summers! Eet was a  _wonderful_  childhood. I did know I waz so very lucky, ma chou, to grow up... comme ca." Fleur explained as they kept walking.

They made their way down a beautiful winding path, through a burst of trees, and finally landing at an opening, which overlooked the lake. Hermione continued to sneak glances at her beautiful Fleur, and smiling to herself.

It was  _stunning_.

The sun shone brightly overhead, reflecting on the water. The air was warm and peaceful. Delacour Pond was not enormous, like the one at Hogwarts, but it was rather large enough to require  _at least_  45 minutes in order to navigate around the entire perimeter.

On the right side from where Fleur had stopped them, stood a small dock leading out into the body of the lake. It looked like the perfect place for one to jump off into the water.

On the left side of the dock, was a beautiful beach stretch around like a horseshoe; it was enteranced by an opening with rocks fashioning a sort of rock-like cliff, seemingly protecting the perimeter. While it was not exactly an overlook, it was raised slightly off the water, and had a lovely platform shelf.

" _Here_ , my belle," Fleur said, meaningfully, pointing to the natural platform. " **Zis**  iz where I can imagine us... being married."

She looked at Hermione, the Veela's heart, pounding. "Zat iz," she added quickly, "eef eet meets your expectations." Fleur's eyes shone brightly, as she looked at her mate, in anticipation.

"Fleur, it's…" Hermione was speechless, taking the landscape in. "My word...it's  _perfect_ ," was her genuine response.

With a giggle and a smile that could light up the world, Fleur dragged Hermione down to the edge of the water. As they approached the shore, Fleur spun Hermione to her, pulling her flush against her body. She then leaned down, deliberately, kissing her witch.

It was a slow kiss, one that started out with a mere press of lips, gently gracing Hermione's.

However, as the Englishwoman's arms snaked their way around the other's waist, forcing their contact to become infinetly closer, Fleur gasped. The feeling of their bodies so tightly knit together, caused the Veela's body to overheat, instantly. Fleur opened her mouth, as an invitation for Hermione's tongue. The kiss deepened, their tongues dancing together. Teeth nibbled on each others lips, hands began roaming each other's backs, hips, faces, finally tangling up, in each other's hair.

As the simple kiss, that evolved into a  _much longer_  expression of their passionate devotion, unintentionally, finally ended, they both leaned back and smiled.

At this, Fleur untangled herself from Hermione. Fleur stood in front of Hermione, smiling. The Englishwoman's looked back, overwhelmed by how beautiful the blonde actually was, in this moment. With a graceful movement, Fleur slowly sank to one knee. Hermione gasped, shocked.

"Mon tresor.. _.'ermione_." Fleur began, her voice shaking. " _I realize_  zat I did zis... zo out of order, ma belle. Je suis desolee, 'ermione...Je sais... zee  _first_  zing zat I should 'ave done, waz _zis_ , ma belle: I should 'ave told you, properly, zat you are  _my mate_. And what zat means in zee Veela culture, iz zat we, you and I, are  _destined_  for one anozer." She looked at Hermione so earnestly, it almost rendered her in tears.

Fleur continued. "A power much greater zan ours, put us in zis world, wiz ze intention of us spending  _our lives_  togezer... as one. Az ze Veela mate pair. When I realized zat eet was  **you** , ma belle; you, 'ermione, were my Veela mate, " her voice trailed off, and she had to steady the emotions in her heart, before continuing. The memory of her realization was overwhelming to the young Veela. She finally collected herself, and willed her body not to cry...yet. She grasped Hermione's hands, clutching them tightly.

"Ze feelings of  _such intense peace_  and happiness settled in on me, 'ermione, zat waz unlike anyzing I 'ave ever known before! You, ma belle, are ze  _bravest_  person I know!" Fleur's eyes were passionate. "You are intelligent in a way that astounds me; you are curious, and funny, and you 'ave a smile zat when it lights up all the way to your eyes, could outshine the sun, I zink!"

Hermione blushed, but remained quiet, listening in rapt attention.

"I find you sexy in a way zat iz... indescribable.  _I can't get enough of you_ , 'Ermione. But wiz the peace zat came from knowing zat eet was you who was ma mate, zat peace was coupled wiz... fear." Fleur's voice trembled, slightly. "Fear, zat you would not feel zee same way, about me."

Fleur dropped Hermione's hands, running them through her own platinum mane. She sighed, and looked towards the water. It was then a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

Quietly, the Veela explained, "Ma belle, I am destined to love you, wiz everyzing in me... for zee remainder of our lives. Zee way I feel about you iz zo powerful, zo consuming." Fleur clutched her hands to her chest, balling them. "You, my dearest 'ermione, you are my light, and my joy, and my passion! Wizout you, zere iz no me."

She took a deep breath, and removed a delicate piece of jewlrey from her brocade pocket. She looked up at her witch, eyes full of devotion, and spoke, more firmly, this time. "And so, I made **zis** ," She held up Hermione's ring, much to Hermione's suprise. Fleur grinned. "Zis ring for you, ma belle, waz made...wiz the essence of myself, to show you and the world, zat you are  _mine,_  'ermione. Eet also symbolizes zat I am yours, az well."

While the witches had been kissing, unnoticed by Hermione, the ring that had been surrounding her ring finger had been removed with a little charm by Fleur. Hermione couldn't believe she had been so distracted! Fleur was...well, amazing.

The devoted Veela spoke again. "Zo, I present to you, zis ring. I ask you, from ze bottom of my 'eart: Mademoiselle 'ermione Jean Granger, will you please complete our Veela bonding, and become mine for life? Will you marry me, 'ermione?" Fleur asked her the question, with tears now openly trailing down the blonde's face.

As Hermione looked down at Fleur, on one knee, marveling at the face of the woman she loved, she couldn't help but appreciate the complete love and total devotion, encapsulated in the blue eyes, waiting expectantly.

This was more than Hermione had ever dreamed! In reality, she was not a dreamer, when it came to love; the pratical Gryffindor would never have described herself as a romantic in the past. She had never been someone who had spent time pondering what it would be like when someone proposed to her, provided that had ever happened!

But this...

If she could have scripted a moment like what she would have wanted, it would have been  _exactly_  this. While it certainly would have been preferable for it to occur prior to last evening's affairs, it did not take away from the fact that now, the woman she loved with her whole being, had just proposed to her so eloquently. It made, frankly, her unintentional dreams come true.

For the first time in her full life, Hermione Granger became a  _dreamer_.

Eyes shining, the brunette soundly responded with the word every Veela waits their whole life, unconsciously, to hear.

"Yes."

Fleur buried her face in her hands, sobbing with relief. Hermione knelt down with her, gently removeing her hands from her face, and waited for the blue eyes to finally meet hers. "Yes, Fleur... I want to marry you, more than anything I've even done in my entire life!"

With that, the Gryffindor in Hermione roared, and she grabbed Fleur, and pulled them both to stand. Boldly, Hermione looked at the slightly disraught blonde in front of her. Smiling, Hermione cocked her head, then leaned in, grabbing Fleur. Before the blonde could say a word, Hermione kissed her, with all the passion in her body. Hermione felt her own tears of joy start to fall, but she refused to break the kiss. Finally, at this point, with them both crying, they pulled away. Looking at each other, they laughed, breaking into grins, then launched into each other's arms.

The moment was perfection.

Fleur slipped the ring back on Hermione's finger, and all was forgiven from before. All that mattered was how they moved forward, together. From the small bag Fleur had carried with her down to the lake that held the goodies packed by Pierre, she used her wand to create a blanket for the two witches to sit upon. Once the two were comfortable on their blanket, Fleur began unpacking their goodies, marveling at Pierre's bounty.

"Thank you Fleur." Hermione said, gently. "Thank you for... this. For proposing properly, and so romantically, too. On the very spot where we are too be married, no less! It could not have been more perfect."

Fleur blushed, relieved.

Hermione mused thoughtfully, "Although, I think I would have been just as happy to propose to you, my love!"

Fleur shook her head. "Well, zere are certain zings you will 'ave to learn about zee Veela, ma belle, and one iz zat ze proposal 'ad to come from me. Eet always destined to come from me, given zat you, ze mate, 'olds such power over my life, I zink. But you were unaware of zat custom, Je sais." Fleur smiled, gently. "But zee fact that  _you_  would 'ave zought to do so...well, zat makes my 'eart soar!"

Fleur offered her a cup of steaming hot coffee from the canister that had been packed for them. Hermione took it gratefully, and Fleur watched, highly amused, as Hermione had what could only be described as...a moment. With her coffee.

Laughing, Fleur said, "But 'ermione, zere is somezing elze zat I need to apologize for..."

"Okay?" Hermione responded, barley taking the time to remove her lips from her cup. She cradled it as though it were a lifeline.

Fleur chuckled again, mentally noting she needed to buy them an expresso machiene, tout suite. "Well, I regret somezing else zat I am desperate to make up for, if you will let me. I know from our talks zat you and your parents 'ave a good, but somewhat distant relationship, oui?"

Hermione nodded.

"But... zey are still  _your parents_ , 'ermione, and I've not met zem yet!" Fleur shook her head. "I should 'ave  _at least_  met zem, and informed zem of my intentions, before I proposed! So, eef you would be agreeable, zen, can I meet your parents, soon... 'Ermione?"

Hermione put down her cup. "Fleur! Oh yes, that would be...delightful, really!" Her expression darkened, slightly. "Fleur.. I don't want you to be upset, though, if we do."

Fleur looked confused.

Hermione explained, gently, also deciding to resume her relationship with the cup. After another sip, she offered, "While I do ...absolutely ... want you to meet my parents...uh," Hermione paused. "After all, I do want them to know the woman who captured my heart, and with whom I plan to spend my life... I am not upset that you did not meet them before we bonded." She looked at the confused Veela. "I love them Fleur," Hermione explained. "I do. They are my parents. But ... my family is different than yours."

Hermione took another drink, thinking about how to explain this to the family-obsessed Veela, who had grown up in such a different world than hers.

Hermione thoughtfully explained, "While we-my parents, and I- love each other, we are not an affectionate family, really. We are not that close, and they are not the overtly loving type of parents. I don't question their love, Fleur. But the dynamic we have is  _nothing_  like the one you possess with  _your_  family, Fleur. I just want to manage your expectations, accordingly."

The brunette took another drink, frowning that she had emptied the cup. Fleur, smiling, passed over hers, which Hermione took, sheepishly. Fleur mentally noted she needed to get that expresso maker... perhaps before she returned to London, even.

"I have always wondered if my parents even really  _wanted_  a child…not in a bad way; I never felt unloved, Fleur. But that feeling of intense devotion that comes with family... a family like yours, for example...well, I've never felt it before. The closest thing I felt to a family, one that I envisioned: a loving, boisterous , would fight-to-the-death-for-each-other type of family, was my relationship with the Weasley's. And well...I mean, bloody hell, you of all people appreciate how consuming and wonderful that family can be!"

Fleur nodded, in agreement.

Hermione chuckled. "Blimey, when they take you in, they make you one of theirs, that's for sure!" Hermione paused, thinking. She spoke, after a moment, in measured words. "While I will  _forever be grateful_  to the Weasley's, allowing me to participate, up close and personal, the epitome of what I'd like my family,  _our family_ , to be like, Fleur...they  _never_  were truly mine."

Fleur looked suprised. "But zey love you, 'ermione!" She insisted. "Passionately!"

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. "And I love them, too, Fleur. But.. it was not until today that I realized that I finally felt like I  _completely belonged,_ in a family. Your family, Fleur."

"Our family, 'ermione."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you, Fleur. Yes. Today, on the balcony... being with you, Gaby, your Maman, and now Cissy...well, that was the closest I've felt to a family. I fit perfectly inside somewhere, for the _first time_  in my life."

With that Hermione paused, letting the stunning admission sink in with Fleur.

"Fleur, I have tried, over and over again throughout my life, to make my little muggle family be more than what it is. But I can't. It's just  _not_  who we are." Hermione looked very matter of fact. "So, this was a very long winded way to explain, while I  _absolutely_  want you to meet my parents, Fleur...it would never have been expected that you asked them before we got here today.  _I promise_. Do not blame yourself for anything."

The blonde sat in silence for a moment, absorbing all that Hermione had explained to her. The joy she felt in giving Hermione a "sense of family" was profound, especially for the family-oriented Veela. Fleur struggled to find words to respond, struggling to understand how family could be so indifferent to one another.

She vowed never to let Hermione feel unimportant...ever, in a family. Tenatively, Fleur said simply, "'Ermione, you are my 'ome now, and I am yours. And I am so grateful zat you love my family, as much as zey love you. Ozzerwize," Fleur said, with a twinkle in her eye, "...eet would be very awkward wiz zem fawning over you constantly, and angsting over every decision you make 'encefortz, in zeir overbearing way, oui?"

They both laughed. Fleur concluded, "Because you  **do**  fit, 'ermione. You finally took your spot, reserved for only you, in your destined family...and you fit perfectly, and always will." She punctuated the conversation with another kiss.

Fleur then diverted, fiddling with their snacks, allowing Hermione the moment to collect herself, unobserved.

"However," the auror continued, "I'm glad you still want me to meet your parents, anyway. Because I would  _like_  to meet zem and zank them, really...for making you, 'ermione! My _perfect_  mate."

"Oh yes Fleur, absolutely," she said with a smile.

They ate in relative silence simply enjoying the view and each other. Hermione came out of her thoughts, voicing aloud, "Um, Fleur? Have you...I mean, well... _what the bloody hell_  do you think is going on between your Maman and Narcissa?"

Fleur nearly spit out her croissant, laughing.

Hermione continued, eyes wide. "Because... that was  _quite a scene_  we walked in on!" Hermione stated, her face bright red.

Fleur reached over, touching her nose. "You are zoooo cute, ma belle! Especially when  _your adorable face_  turns bright red! Like a une tomate," Fleur laughed. "Well, to answer your question, hmmm. I am not entirely sure. While we Veela are more zan comfortable wiz both men and women as lovers, I am unaware of a time zat my Maman has ever been wiz a woman! Eet suprised me az much as you, 'ermione!" Fleur shook her head. "And zeir actions at breakfast toward one another? Well, I zink...eet pointed toward somezing more. But I guess we shall wait for zem to come out wiz eet properly when zey are ready." Fleur suggested, with a shrug not unlike Gaby's.

Hermione looked like she might burst.

"I don't want to get my hopes up Fleur, but I mean...  _how amazing_  would it be, if your Maman... and my 'surrogate Maman' found love together?" Hermione said wistfully.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile, back on the balcony, the three remaining blondes sat, enjoying their coffee a little longer, following Fleur and Hermione's departure.

Things had tensed up, slightly, after the two mates retired, at the breakfast table. Gaby no longer had her personal filter of her big sister to act as a buffer of sorts, between the two Delacours. Despite Gaby's frequent efforts, her Maman was resolute in not talking about the elephant in the room. This frustrated the youngest Delacour to no end, and was evolving into more and more of a problem for Gabrielle.

This was  _her_  mother.

And this was  _her_  Narcissa, as well.

The two people  _she_  was closest to in the world at this moment, her best mates, Hermione and Narcissa...they had both suddenly become entangled with the two most important people in her  _other_  world, her Maman and Fleur! With a sudden awareness, the realization left Gaby feeling like an outsider in her own life.

Narcissa observed the change in demeanor of the younger witch, but was trying to tread lightly between Apollene and Gabrielle. She herself was a bit uncomfortable at being between the two as clearly the tension had built up to a tipping point.

"Umm, ladies, I must excuse myself." Narcissa offered, smoothly. "I promised Draco that I would speak with him following the ball; he was interested in hearing how things went. I feel I need to to just check in, with my son." She looked towards Apollene. "Lene, would it be alright if I used the Floo in your room, to connect with him, now?"

"Cissa, what'z mine iz yours, of course! Bien sur! I'll come up to join you in a bit, oui?" Apollene said, with a smile.

Narcissa nodded, and stood up. Placing her napkin on the table, she leaned over, and kissed both Apolline's cheeks in a French bis. Gaby gratefully smiled when she walked over and did the same to her, giving her a warm hug, before finally leaving the table to head upstairs.

Apollene's smile dropped, momentairly. Her gaze fixed on her youngest, the head of the Clan asked, "Now, my darling Gabrielle... would you like to tell your Maman what 'as your feathers so ruffled zis morning, ma petite drame queen?

One would not call her tone gentle, but there was an undercurrent of love, underneath.

Gaby sighed, dramatically. "I'm not sure , Maman... I am not sure I am ready to talk about my feeling right now, wiz you," she replied tersely, as she stood to leave.

"Gabrielle, stop this right this instant!"

Gaby stopped, frozen. She turned back, to face her mother, her expression revealing nothing.

The powerful Veela matriarch regarded her youngest, sizing her up. "Itz clear you are dérangé my dearest Gabrielle. You know zat 'olding eet in, will do you no good! Avec elle! " Narrowing her eyes, she asked more gently, "Does zis 'ave to do with... Fleur and Hermione's bonding, ma petite?"

"Non. I am thrilled for zee two of them, Maman. C'est vrai! All I've ever wanted, waz for ma Fleur to find 'er 'appiness." Gaby's face had relaxed, talking about her beloved big sister. "I alwayz zought 'er relationship wiz William waz zo  _forced._ Not zat he waz a bad man," she quickly added, "...but eet waz clear, to me, at least, zat zeirs was a match of timing, not of passion."

"Moi aussi, Gabrielle."

"Really? Zen why didn't you stop-"

Apollene waived her off. "Gaby, in all ze years you 'ave known 'er...'ave you ever been able to stop Fleur when she iz set on somezing? Even eef itz a bad decision?"

Gaby chuckled. "Good point, Maman.  _She's like a mule_ , zat one."

"Oui." Her Maman acknowledged.

"Good zing, zen, she found  _ze ozzer_  enormous mule! 'Ermione iz  _perfect_  for her." Gaby's face became unguarded, morphing into true delight. "Eet waz unexpected, bien sûr, but eet iz clear zose two mules... zey are  _mates_. And maybe zis meanz I will _see Fleur more_  zan I 'ave in zee past?" Gaby explained honestly, suddenly sounding like a little sister.

"Alright zen," Apollene acknowledged. "Zen, mais alors, what iz eet, ma darling?" Apollene tried again, in an effort to get her youngest to speak.

"Non." Gaby said, abruptly, shaking her head. Putting her sunglasses back on, she said, "Maman, not now. I am going to go for a swim... I need to clear my head."

With that, the youngest Delacour bent down, giving her Maman a kiss on the cheek, and walked away. Apolline watched the retreating figure of her youngest daughter, now finding herself alone on the balcony, deep in thought.

**TBC**

 


	11. The Return to Hogwarts.

The following day was unpleasant for  _all five_  of the witches, currently holed up at the Delacour Estate. For the following day was "the day"… _the day_  in which Hermione, Gaby, and Narcissa all had to grudgingly return to Hogwarts.

It was clear that no one was happy to depart from the Delacour Estate.

In contrast, the day prior had been spent idyllically with all of the women enjoying one another's company. It went without saying that Fleur and Hermione, as well as Narcissa and Apolline, managed to squirrel away several moments of "alone time," but it was not at the expense of everything and everyone else.

The witches cadences of laughter could be heard in the library, as well as the women holding confessionals, gossiping, reading interesting things aloud, and even Hermione (much to her own surprise) convincing the non-muggle witches to play one of her favorite childhood games, Yatzee!

She had them all in giggling with her enthusiasm for the dice game and found that her family was quite the competitive bunch. She had to eventually resort to putting protection spells on the dice  _and_  table in order to stop all the gratuitous cheating!

They had talked more about the upcoming bonding and wedding of Fleur and Hermione and reveled in their making of plans.

Thinking about the invitation list, and the scheduling of when they would all get together in the upcoming months to prepare the fete further, it was decided that Narcissa would be helping Hermione with her wedding dress shopping. Fleur, of course, would go with her Maman and Gaby.

They settled on all meeting again in three weeks time at Hogwarts; for that was when Fleur anticipated having another week or so off. Fleur also informed them, much to her Maman's delight, that she was planning on meeting Hermione's parents as soon as possible. Things seemed in order…

…the  _day prior_.

However, the morning  **of**  their departure, in what had become their now routiene of the balcony breakfast soiree, together, Cissy and Apollene seemed slightly nervous.

Unbenowst to the younger set, the night before, Cissy and Apolline exhaused a long conversation about how to approach their younger witches about what was transpiring between them.

They knew it was pressing, and had to have that conversation before they left the Estate.

In all fairness, the two older witches needed some time to process, together… before "coming out" to the girls. Unfortuantely, the residual damage might be the ugly result of upsetting Fleur and Gaby, they feared...and possibly Hermione as well, by not addressing it sooner with them.

Apollene nervously cleared her throat, once.

Fleur and Gaby just continued their oblivious morning debate, ignoring their Maman.

Apollene cleared her throat, again.

Fleur was using rapid French to insult her younger sibling and her "inadeuqate mass weight of her underdeveloped, single minded" brain, to which the younger responded that at least she  _had_  one, that resided in her skull, as opposed to being soley operated by Fleur's rudiementary brain located  _between her legs_.

Fleur, predictably, unleashed very colorful swear words that sounded romatic when said en Francais, and Apollene cleared her throat, yet again.

Fleur huffed, whirling her attention to the forgotton bystander. "Maman! What ze 'ell? Are you 'aving allergies? Do you need a hanky?"

Before Apollene could even register being wounded, no matter how slight,  _Narcissa_  stepped in.

"For the love of all things Merlin!" Cissy said, in an unexpecidly stern tone. "Would you two stop, PLEASE, for one moment?" They stopped, shocked, looking at the Regal Black woman, who never shouted. The austere blonde merely arched an eyebrow, in response. She said, dryly, "Your mother has been politely trying to get your attention, for nearly ten minutes!"

Gaby threw up her hands. "What? Why didn't she _throw_  somezing, zen, like usual?" Gaby grumbled. "Normally, she bellows like a blowhard, until ze 'ouse fallz down! Now zat she's bonded, she became ... _dainty_ , or somezing? Dainty!"

She nudged her big sister, who added dryly, "We don't speak ze "dainty" in ze Delacour 'ousehold.."

"Zat's right, Fleur!" Gaby nodded, approvingly. "So now, wiz zis personal rennizzance of 'ers, we 'ave to get a sign language interpreter or somezing?"

"...Or get ze 'earing aids." Fleur interjected.

"...Or  _become a master legillimas_ , to intuit  _what ze 'ell_  she might be saying to us, now zat she's so demure!" Gaby threw her hand up in the air. "I mean, je suis en a bouché un coin! Vraiment! Maman, what ze 'ell?" Gaby ranted for a full five minutes more, with a few choice Fleur's interjections; even Hermione was trying hard not to laugh. When Gaby had finally milked her own personal amusement to its last drop, she quieted.

Narcissa merely rolled her eyes, holding the bridge of her nose. After a calming breath, she looked adoringly at the girls' mother, and said, "Darling, the floor is now finally yours, it appears…"

"Zank you, Cissa." She chuckled. Turning her attention to her rabble rousers, she said, "Zo, Cissa and I 'ave 'ad some much needed time together to discuss what is obviously happening between us and, while we needed it, without question... in zat process, we are botz sorry zat we did not explain sooner what waz 'appening."

She gave the girls a wan grin.

"But, my little baby darlings, we needed ze time to ourselves…as you can 'opefully understand! Additionally, we wanted to allow zee focus to be on 'Ermione and Fleur, where eet  _should_  be." She leveled a reproachful look at the two Veela. "Which eet would 'ave been, may I point out, 'ad you not, you three, barged into my bedroom!" Apolline was getting on a roll. "I mean, really…who barges into  _a Veela's bedroom_ , wizout knocking? Zat's insane!"

She shushed her girls' protests.

"S'il vous plait! Zis is not ze time for arguing!" At this, she grabbed Narcissa hand and smiled at her broadly before looking back to her girls.

"Fleur, Gabrielle, you both know I  _loved_  your Papa... dearly. Zat man waz ma best friend, and we lived a very long, 'appy life together. We loved each other dearly, but both your Papa and I knew zat we were not each others true Veela mates. Zat waz okay wiz us both, we loved each other anyway. While we knew zee possibility of a mate appearing one day could occur, eets not everday zat zis 'appens for a Veela. Eet waz a risk we were both willing to take. When your Papa passed, eet broke my 'eart, alors...az you both saw and were zere for me during zis incredibly painful time, for us all. I never, never expected to find ze love again."

Here she paused, looking meaningfull at her beloved daughters, "I waz  _zo blessed_  to 'ave you two in ma life." She squeezed each hand of her offspring.

Then, she waived her elegant hand in the air, indifferent. "A leettle romp 'ere and zere," she said with a sly wink to Gaby, "...but love, I just never…"

She stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and looked at Narcissa, her eyes a well of emotion.

"Fleur, ze way you described 'ow you felt when you met 'ermione, eet waz  _profound_. And when I spoke to zee Veela elders on your behalf, I learned a lot about zee Veela mate I 'ad never known before, not 'aving direct experience. So, when I met Cissa at zee ball," she paused again to collect herself. "Well, she iz  _ma mate,_  darlings!  _Itz waz love at first sight_."

They squeezed each others hand, and exchanged a look. "And now, I  _truly_  understand ze term 'love at first sight', because when I looked at 'er and our handz touched," the lights twinkled in Apollene's eyes, "eet waz exactement 'ow  _you_  described eet, Fleur. I waz consumed!"

The look she gave Narcissa Black was one of utter devotion and complete infatuation. She sighed out, "I can now say, gratefully, zat  _my Cissa_  feels ze same way… about  **me**."

The table stayed silent for a moment, with neither Fleur nor Gabrielle speaking. So with a squeeze of Fleur's hand, Hermione spoke.

"Um…" Hermione began, stumbling slightly. Her eyes darted nervously around the four pairs of eyes staring at her. "Oh, bollocks! I'm usually so much more eloquent! What I mean to say, is….well, I realize my role in this family is quite new. And yes... I also realize that at the moment, I am related to  _none_  of you," she stated, receiving a firm glance from Fleur, "but however deluded I am," she grinned, "I still feel like your family. So, I for one, as your family, want to say how incredibly happy this make me! Narcissa," The Golden Girl said, turning to look the healer square in the eye, unrepentantly, "I never knew how much a really needed a guiding hand, in the wizarding world. Something non-muggles take for granted. I don't – you have become - well, my guide on my journey of late, and I love you fiercely." Hermione said earnestly, "You have become like a mother to me… and I am so happy that now, I guess, by all appearances… we are going to become a  _true_ family." Without realizing, tears starting flowing down her face. "Bloody hell, I swear I never cry this much!" Hermione exclaimed, "but I am just so happy for you both! Finding Fleur has made me happier than I ever knew was possible, and to know you two have found that in each other is magnificent."

Narcissa slowly stood, and with tears in her eyes, got up from the table and walked over to Hermione and held her tightly, both whispering  _I love you_  in each other's ears.

Narcissa turned to the group, "Speaking of motherhood, I suppose this is a good of time as any to mention the fact that Lene and I decided, well, how the news of our "mating" is broken to my son, Draco, needs to be done….rather gently."

Hermione let out a gasp. "Oh Merlin's Beard, Cissy! I totally forgot about  _the ferret_!"

Narcissa cast her a rather stern look, to which Hermione retracted, "I mean… _your son,_  Cissy. Sorry. Old habits! Bad habits…would you like to call me a mudblood, for old times sakes?" She grinned nervously.

"Oh, Bollocks, Hermione….really?" Narcissa huffed. "Just work on being more enlightened, like myself, in the future, dear." She kissed Hermione on her cheek, and retook her seat. Wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin, she said, "Oh, and I highly advise not to actually call my Draco ferret,' either. He gets a little….twitchy, when that's brought up."

"Noted." Hermione nodded.

"I will also work with him, as I have all throughout the school year, not to call you names, in kind, as well."

"Really?" Hermione said, reverting to a 15 year old Gryffindor.

Narcissa grinned, a teasing glint in her eye. "Oh, I can't recall, exactly, but something to the effect of…. _"Teacher's Pet", "Mudblood", "Muddy", "Whineyone Granger", "Potty's Girl", "Little Miss KnowItAll," "Granger", "SPEW on me",_  or any other of his derogatory nicknames, either."

Hermione looked at her, blinking. "For  _not remembering_ , lady, that's a pretty comprehensive list." Fleur gave a meanacing look to Narcissa while Hermione just looked perplexed.

Narcissa Black smiled. "Indeed, it is. A list which I have ensured is never said publically or privately, anymore."

Hermione nodded. "Well, the satisfaction of Malfoy….er, I mean, Draco, that is….having to call me "Hermione" is all worth it, I guess. Good luck, Cissy. Some civility would be nice, I suppose."

"Indeed it would, my dear. While I have taken the Hippocratic oath, Hermione, I have also reminded him that  _you_  have not, and still possess a fierce right hook." Narcissa smiled. "He understands that you are not afraid to employ it, if necessary."

Hermione giggled, the private joke of her third year slugging of Draco Malfoy was lost on the Delacours.

"Regardless," Narcissa continued, "the point is, I hope you will all be amenable to meeting Draco in person in three weeks, at our reconvening; I would very much like to discuss this with him in person, and its much easier to understandi if you can put a visual representation together with the story."

"I do not recommend 'im 'aving ze same 'visual representation' az we did, in person, 'owever." Gabby said, matter-of-factly.

Narcissa deadpanned back. "Well, fortunately, I was thinking more along the lines of lunch, actually, Gabrielle."

Gaby shrugged. "Zat's good, zen. Lunch, Eh? Well, I suppose. People 'ave to eat, after all."

After watching that interesting display, Fleur realized she should probably redirect the conversation, once again, back to the topic at hand.

"Maman, Narcissa, I could not be more pleased zat you two 'ave bonded, az well. Mine and Gaby's jokey-jokes earlier aside, I...well." She shrunched up her face, adorabily, thinking how to best respond. "Ze trutz... eet's a surprise to zay zee least," she chuckled, "but Maman, from zee moment I met Narcissa, eet was clear how much my 'Ermione and Gaby loved her, and I have developed a deep affection for her az well. I guess one could say that falling in love wiz beautiful ladies now runz in zee family, non? We will just have to see who appears for our Gabs, oui?"

Apolline then stood and went to hug Fleur as well, kissing both her cheeks and whispering, "Zank you my darling fille, zank you."

As Apolline returned to her seat next to Narcissa, she paused for a moment touching Hermione on the shoulder and gave her a loving smile, mouthing the words  _Thank you_ , as well. After she sat, the table then turned to Gabrielle.

"My dearest Gabrielle, ca va?" Apolline asked.

"Oui, felicitations," she stated and then stood, "Now, Maman, Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait. I need to finish packing before we 'ead out." With that, Gabrielle walked away leaving behind the two newly mated pairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The goodbyes were brutal. As Fleur and Hermione were a mess, and with the additional information that since their bonding, it would be likely that the distance would only intensify their need to be together and they might even begin to feel each other's emotions, they were both a nervous wreck. They were holding each other tightly and had refused to let go of one another, even going as far as to be in the bathroom together at one point not wanting to be separated. Of course they would never tell anyone else that, but they really, really did not want to part.

Cissa and Lene were not fairing much better, but were in just slightly more control of their emotions than the younger witches. Although, still not happy with the idea of being apart so soon after their bonding as well. Following breakfast, they had snuck up to Lene's room to discuss what came next. Narcissa had her job at Hogwarts and she was finally feeling like her life was starting to make sense. She did not want to leave it and Lene would not ask her. But Lene had responsibilities in France and could not just up and leave to follow her witch to Scotland.

Lene and Cissa's lovemaking had been furious following breakfast. It seems like nothing could satiate the witches who had just realized how absolutely incredible it was to make love with not only your one true love, but with a woman! And for Cissy this was quite an awakening. They tasted each other with their mouths; they used their fingers to bring each other to new heights. They discovered that Cissa was particularly sensitive when Lene sucked vigorously at her breasts, and that Lene could come in just a moment after Cissa entered her after watching Cissa unravel below her first.

Naked, laying entwined, they discussed this newfound passion.

"Lene," Cissa asked tentatively. "Have you ever been with a woman before? Because it feels like you, well... know your way around, if you understand my meaning." She seemed suddenly reticent. "I've never…in fact, you are only the second person I've been with before, and I finally feel after a lifetime I  _finally_  understand... passion." Narcissa blushed, which was truly unlike the proud woman. Apollene Delacour, in just a few short days, had turned her into a woman who could simply not get  _enough_.

Apollene had a very empathetic expression as she began, "Cissa, darling... we Veela are far more free and accepting of love, and passion, and ze sex... any way zat eet comes. I understand zat iz different. Before I waz married, I 'ad fooled around wiz ze women, and since Armand's passing, I may 'ave 'ad another fling or two. Or so. But Cissa," she continued, earnestly, "I 'ave never been wiz a woman, in the way  _we_  'ave been together! Zat I can assure you, mon amour," she explained.

"My marriage to Lucius," Narcissa started, "was clearly nothing like yours and your family life. Our family, our relationship was very... proper. Very pureblood,  _proper_  English. Our dining habits were  _proper,_  our home was  _proper_ , our communications were  _proper_. Even our  _sex life_  was proper English, Lene!"

Narcissa folded her hands in her lap.

She continued, quietly. "Nothing, nothing like... anything we have experienced together. Even my past family life could not be more dissimilar, to what I've experienced so far being with you, Gaby and Fleur! Our life was so focused on outward appearances, then it became about the Dark Lord. When Lucius, and my sister, brought  _that_ ," her voice turned sour, "... **Him** , into our lives, my focus went solely on keeping Draco safe. I regret  _so_  many things about my past, but the one thing I did right was to keep my son safe. And, well, I suppose I did defy the Dark Lord, when I told him Harry was dead…but honestly? Even that was about my son, really." Narcissa admitted, quietly.

"I've tried so hard to make up for my families past wrongs, and trying to "do right" in this world, Lene. But while I realize that we have only been together a few days, what I feel for you, Lene... it's profound. Our relationship, coupled with the family we now blended," she hesitated for a moment, ultimately smiling. " _The family_  we have inherited together, is the  _best thing_  that has ever happened to me, outside Draco of course! But... please forgive me as I take it all in, because it could not be anything more different than the "proper" life I had, in the past."

"You beautiful, proper witch, you!" Lene smiled. "Zank you for sharing zat wiz me. I, too, am delighted by zee family zat we 'ave togezer, wiz your 'ermione now a part az well. I am looking forward to meeting your Draco, alzough I weell admit, I am concerned Cissa. Az you 'ave explained, we could not be  _more different_  in terms of ze inner workings of our family, zan what 'is upbringing waz like, despite our similar social standings. I 'ope 'e will accept me, and us, because you are  _ma mate_ , Cissa." She spoke with a firmness, a resoulte understanding. She looked very serious as she finished, "And I acknowledge eets only been a few days, but  _I know what I want,_ for us, and for our future. But I will give you all zee time you need, Darling." Lene offered, smiling.

The French matriarch then pulled her witch in, engaging in yet another passionate kiss.

The women, when alone together, were unlike the public perception these two elegant and mannered society ladies. They were tender and loving, playful and gentle. They were happy in a way both were unfamiliar with prior, and it felt _wonderful._

"Thank you, Lene! Thank you, for understanding me. It's amazing how you do that, already," stated Cissa, when they finally disengaged from their kiss.

"Darling, you showed up 'ere a few dayz ago zinking your time would be spent ensuring our girls would 'ave a wonderful time together, didn't you? My poor Cissa! Zen, you  _up and fell in love_ , wiz a _French Veela_  woman no less! While eets a whirlwind for uz both, Darling.. I at least knew my mate could come at any time, in any person!" Lene seemed very amused. " **You** , my love, I am sure, were _not_  expeting zis, oui?"

Cissa smiled. "Thank you," was all she needed to say.

"Hm. Eet iz clear, Cissa, zat we need to determine 'ow to be together after you leave, zis evening. Az I explained to Fleur and 'ermione, eet will become  _painful_  for us to be apart. I'm zorry zat zis iz 'ow eet works, wiz zee Veela, but I can't say I'm zorry to 'ave found you," Apolline explained, truthfully.

"Lene, Gaby has mentioned that you have a Floo connection in her room, correct? How exactly does that work?" Cissy inquired.

"Ahhh, zee Floo connection! Minerva, zat dear, set eet up for us! Alas, eet does not allow for zee international travel, only for us to talk to one anozer. But, I do wonder eef between zee two of us, we might be able to make eet a more  _useful_ connection…" she trailed off in thought.

The witches were determined to figure out how to see one another more often than standard international travel allowed. Their minds rapidly processing, and considering who they both were, it was likely something would come together. As it was, they had plans to see each other in three weeks and would go from there.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Back in Fleur and Hermione's room, the young witches were also wrapped up in each other, naked in their bed. They had made desperate love, after Hermione's instant demand they finish packing first, and lay tangled together, in the afterglow. Neither wanted to move.

Ever.

If only they could possibly make that work!

"Fleur, three weeks seems like a l _ifetime!_ I realize I'm being ridiculous, but I just don't want to part, from you! I didn't want to, last time... and now I feel like my heart is going to be ripped out of my chest." Hermione fought back tears. "I've never been so needy, damn it! _You Veela_  make everything quite melodramatic," she sighed. Her eyes were wide. "I'm scared, Fleur. I'm scared about your job, scared about you being hurt."

She shook off Fleur's attempts to console her. "I realize that you are so good at what you do, but I just can't help be terrified that something might happen to you! I know I won't die without you, as in your circumstance with me, but I  _feel_  like I would Fleur! Know that I'd die, from a broken heart."

"Ah, my 'ermione, I promise you zis: I will do a better job of communicating wiz you while we are apart, oui? I promise you zat you will 'ear from me, at every chance I can get. And likely ze next weekend, in just one week, ma belle... " She smiled, reassuringly at the mild agitated Gryffindor, "I will try my best to be at 'ogwarts so we can go meet your parents properly for zee first time. Bien?" Fleur asked.

"Hm. Oui." Answered Hermione, with a grin.

"Mmmmmm, I like zee sound of zat you cheeky witch!" Fleur said, pulling Hermione closer into her. The plush lips found the other's, kissing her furiously, once again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Eventually it was time for the witches to depart and after many kisses, hugs and some tears, they headed off to their International Floo connection to go back Hogwarts.

The first few days left both Narcissa and Hermione practically despondent, with Gaby shuttling many sleeping draughts and pepper up potions from the potion master. At one-point, Madame Pomfrey's cousin and Headmistress McGonagall had to fill in temporarily for the inert mates, respectively.

Hermione, between restless sleep and moping, knew she needed to focus on a solution instead of how miserable she felt away from Fleur.  _Could we use some sort of Muggle technology,_  she wondered. No, because Hogwarts was simply not equipped for anything of the sort.  _Could they petition the Ministry of Magic for better Floo options?_  Well, she knew that Apolline was working on that angle.  _How could they see each other, even if they were far apart?_

Finally, in a stroke of brilliance, Hermione realized that something like the enchanted coins they used for the DA, was going to be the best solution. But she needed more than just a simple way to communicate a time and date to meet, so she spent the next few days in her favorite place, the library, studying charms. She played with coins, wands, silverware, Hogwarts a History, and finally mirrors. If there was a way to charm a mirror to allow them to see each other that could be the solution. Using a complex set of charms, including the Protean Charm, she transfigured a mirror into a little circular object, much like a compact for makeup that she had seen her mother use when she was young.

She charmed the compact to include a mirror and a device that allowed you hear the person on the other side from long distances. Then she went about figuring how to alert the other person that you wanted to connect.

Back in the library she studied more about the Veela bond and having an idea of how to use that connection, she Floo'd to Apolline to share her idea and clarify a few points about the bond.

Apolline was quite helpful. They spoke for quite some time about how to best use their Veela bond to create that connection. Turns out a bit of Veela blood magic might do the trick! They figured that by using a simpler version of the blood magic in their bonding ceremony to join their two souls, they could simply prick their fingers and using that blood, would mark it on both compacts creating a connection that would only work between the two women. It was an exhilarating discussion, both witches were excited about the possibility.

Apolline was more impressed than ever, by her future daughter-in-law. After a few more recommendations and adjustments, Apolline and Hermione agreed to use the Floo again tonight with Narcissa present to try to finish the charm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

That evening, Hermione and Narcissa joined Gaby in her quarters to test their new device. She hoped that even though Narcissa and Apolline were not in the same room, that using the Floo they could still combine the blood and magically seal the compact devices together.

After a few tries, they succeeded and both Apolline and Cissy were more excited and grateful than they could have ever imagined.

They didn't call Hermione "The Brightest Witch of her Era" for nothing, after all.

By opening the compact and holding it in both hands, while either Apolline or Cissy whispered the other's name, their respective mates would feel something akin to a warm caress come over their bodies. The recipient would hear their name, floating like a whisper, past their ear. Upon opening, they could physically  _see_  the other mate, and communicate.

This is why they all loved magic!

Narcissa all but tackled Hermione to the floor, peppering kisses all over her face, in gleeful abandon, when they got it to work. She was overjoyed! The blonde healer  _ran_  off, rather abruptly, to her quarters in order to spend the rest of the evening in privacy, talking to Lene.

Gaby was simply happy that she did not have two completely despondent witches on her hands, anymore.

Hermione was now focused on creating a similar pair for she and Fleur, so they could charm them as soon as the Auror next arrived for her visit. The completion of the mission was the only thing that distracted the brilliant witch from the fact her heart ached, being without her mate.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Fleur had arrived early, to surprise her witch.

Although she doubted her ability to surprise Hermione, at all, these days. Their connection was becoming so intense, sshe could practically feel every emotion Hermione was experiencing. That was how the talented Auror knew that Hermione was teaching some intense OWL preparations until the end of the sixth period; the psychotically methodical professor would not take kindly to her classes being interrupted, even by her mate. Fleur had learned early on that an angry Hermione is a terrifying sight to behold, and she would rather face chasing down the remaining death eaters any day of the week, instead.

Which is why she was hiding, somewhat, in the forbidden forest, eavesdropping on her younger sister's class as opposed to her mates.

Truthfully, she had a hard time envisioning her happy-go-lucky little sister as a Professor. While she knew Gabrielle was smart—she had excelled at Beauxbatons—it was hard to see her in a position of authority for the older sister. Her mate had told her, and Narcissa confirmed, that Gaby was pretty amazing at her job, and was by far the most well-liked. Fleur recalled their discussion.

_"Not you, ma belle?" She asked Hermione, teasing slightly. Fleur remembered the intense, library habituating, ink-stained bookworm from her brief time at Hogwarts during her own seventh year for the tournament._

_"Ah, no. I would say I'm…uh… well-respected, certainly, but well-liked?" She frowned. "Fleur, Transfiguration is not for lightweights. It's some of the most difficult magic we teach at Hogwarts. I expect respect for the material, that's all."_

_Fleur nodded._

_"So, in ozzer words, you are ze School 'ard-arse, zen?" Chuckled Fleur. "Zere iz alwayz one. I'd expect no less of you, dear 'ermione."_

On the edge of the forest, she gawked at her sister, who spoke with an authoritative voice, taking her 5th years on the class practical. What on earth was she doing? Fleur wondered.

"Students, listen up. You will all grab a pair of zes Quiddich goggles, which I 'ave modified, magically. Ze lenses will protect your eyez, and will not shatter."

A nervous boy from Hufflepuff raised his hand. "Professor Delacour, why do we need to…um, protect our eyes?"

"Because I imagine you would like to continue 'aving ze use of zem, after today, c'est vrai, Monsieur Appalgarth?"

The class broke out into laughter. A girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand. "No, for real, Professor. You didn't mention these in the week's lectures leading up to the class practical today. Why do we need to protect our eyes, and why did you not mention that, Professor?" She didn't sound put out, merely curious.

"You are correct, Panetta. I did not, on purpose, c'est vrai. Zat waz merely because I did not want Monsieur Appalgarth to lose any beauty sleep over what zeir purpose waz, should I give you too much time to ruminate on eet." She winked at the Hufflepuff, who blushed.

In her lecturing voice, she began, holding the horseshoe of students transfixed. "Az I've mentioned zis week, Ze Bowtruckle is quite ze persnickety creature. While small in size, being a hand-sized tree dweller, eet 'as long, sharp fingers -two on each hand- and will not be afraid to use zem eef it perceives you are threatening iz 'abitat of ze Wiggenwood tree. Ze favorite target, when assaulted, iz ze eyes! Many a wizard 'as lost an eyeball, doing zat very zing, az ze Bowtruckle's home is one of the 'ighest quality treez, ideal for wandmaking. In short, zey live in….a commodity. But at quite ze price, I'd say, for anyone wiz greedy intentions!" She laughed, and the class nervously joined in.

"So, who can tell me some techniques in which to acquire a branch, or a leaf, of zis fine tree, guarded under ze watchful eyez of ze Bowtruckle?"

A dark haired Slytheryn raised her hand.

"Yes, Miz Parkinson?" Professor Delacour said, expectantly, with a smile.

"Distraction, Professor! One can use a bit of wood lice or fairy eggs as a distractor, and while the bowtruckle's attentions are elsewhere, one pinches the branch or leaf."

"Excellent! You are just as bright az your older sister, Pansy, I zink! 10 points to Slythern."

The girl beamed at Gaby.

"Zat iz ze most standard practice, oui." The Care of Magical Creatures Professor grinned, mischievously. "But today, I am going to teach you  _something else_ , instead."

The class gasped, excited. Gaby's classes were always original and there was never a dull moment- and she had record numbers of third years enrolling in her elective. The Veela thrall didn't hurt, either.

"Non, I am going to teach you ze most important lesson of all: zere is very little zat separates you from any magical creature, really. Zey are not less, or more, zan you. Az you know, I am a magical creature, oui?" She posed.

The class nodded affirmatively.

"Well, 'ow would I feel, eef you came into my Professor's quarters, and just…oh, c'est quoi…say, took off ze door, and carted eet off to Gryffindor tower, just because you liked eet?" She wacked a hapless Gryffindor boy, standing closest to her, on the shoulder. "Huh? Zat's not very nice, Percival!"

"I'm sorry, Professor….it was just really nice wood, you see…"

The class, and their professor, laughed outright.

"You see 'ow ridiculous zat iz, correct? I would be wizout my door…for people to just stare at my gorgeous self more zan zey already do!"

The class, even the females, laughed good naturedly.

"All because you thought eet okay to just take it, Percival!" She let into him, whacking him with her professor's notes, in mocking fury.

Playing along, he put on his goggles, holding his hands up in surrender. "I promise I'll bring it back, after class, Professor!"

"Ah! Perfect. Which leads me to my next point, class." She pointed at the Gryffindor in goggles. "You're going to do more zan zat, Percival. You're going to help me make my home…better." She said, mysteriously, as she handed out small satchels to each students. The students pulled out nails and mallets, confused.

"Alloys-y, students! Come! Let's learn a better method than stealing, to get what we want in life, oui?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As it turns out, Gaby had her students help the bowtruckles build wooden ladders. It was something they did inherently, but with only four fingers total, it was a long and laborious process. With the Hogwarts students, three students with one Bowtruckle assigned to each tree, the ladders were built by the end of the lab practical. To some of the student's initial dismay, Gaby would not let them use magic—at all. They had to work together as a team, and do manual labor to get the job done.

Miraculously, she only had two human fingers and one Bowtruckle toe that she had to  _episky!_  back to health, from accidental trauma. She sailed amongst the trees, on her old Quiddich broom, inspecting the ongoing work. She felt so proud of her 5th year students; not a single one had tried to steal a leaf or a branch.

"I'll give it to you, Professor. I'm surprised." Mr. Arbor, the senior bowtruckle, confessed. He was flying on Gaby's broom with her, co-inspecting. "Your humans…they're not bad. I thought you were crazy at first, but your idea….well, I admit. I was wrong."

Grinning, Gaby chided, "Well, zat's what 'appens when one eats nozzing but wood lice all day, Monsieur!" They laughed. "But I must confess, I zought myself crazy in zee head, too! But voila! Not one tried to take anyzing….I'm, well….shocked."

"You shouldn't be, Madame. I heard your speech earlier, Professor. I think you got the Hogwarts students thinking about things, a little differently than they ever have before, Madame."

"Peut-etre." She mused, blowing a whistle. She yelled out a loud, "Fini, class!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Every single ladder met the inspection standards of Mr. Arbor's watchful eye, to the cheers of the students. Then suddenly, they stopped. The tired and sweaty students, looked at Gaby, nervously. In the excitement of working as a team, and working to build a ladder with nothing more than their hands, it seems the 5th years had all forgotton to collect leaves or branches.

Could she fail the entire class? A few wondered.

"Class," Gabrielle began. "I 'ave never 'ad zis 'appen, in my time 'ere at Hogwarts," Gabrielle began, watch a few sinking expressions. She stopped pacing, and turned, facing the group. "I 'ave never 'ad an entire Ordinary Wizarding Level Prep class practical, ever, like  _zis_." She paused, commanding their curious attention. "One in which every single student…. _passed_  ze practical, on the first try."

Gasps of relief were let out and a great deal of hollering ensued. Gaby finally silenced them, finally.

"Ze point of zis practical waz not to obtain a branch or a leaf; no, zat would only get you an A on your OWLs, and worse, leave you wiz a pissed-off Professor!" She grinned, cheekily. "No, ze truly great student, ze one capable of an O or an E level grade, iz ze student who can see beyond ze "creature" or "human" label, and work togezzer to finish an important project, az a team." She emphasized. "Zat iz true understanding of ze magical creature,

The class looked at each other, amazed, realizing what they had done.

"Az such, since you gave somezing of yourselves, so willingly, your teammates 'ave somezing to give you, in return, mon brillants étudiants!"

Gaby watched, as each of the Bowtruckles emerged, with a sack of branches and leaves for their three humans, gifting them to the uniformly startled Hogwarts students. Gaby knew how much commercial value was being given to her students, but she suspected few of these branches would end up in a wand shop, somewhere, regardless.

Gaby and Mr. Arbor, sat back, watching the hugs and conversations between the groups; she finally broke it up when she saw a bowtruckle teaching a Slytheryn boy how to gouge out an eyeball.

"Okay, zat's enough! Class, eet iz time to 'ead back to ze great hall, before ze Headmistress deducts so many points zat no 'ouse will win ze house cup!"

As the group headed back in good spirits, lively conversation all around and war stories being exchanged, Gaby smiled as she started to walk back. She nearly fainted, when Fleur jumped out from behind a bush, grabbing her sister.

"Qui a été le plus incroyable classe que j'ai jamais vu!" Gushed Fleur. "Vous êtes un enseignant fantastique, chères soeurs!"

"Thank you, Fleur." Gaby said, modestly.

Then, Gabrielle felt a small, two fingered grip, detaining her.

"Pardon the interruption, Professor…this wont take long." Mr. Arbor looked nervous, his eyes going between the Hogwarts professor and her older sister. "But, uh…this is for you, from all of us."

He held up a sapling tree, roots wrapped in moist burlap. "This is a baby Wiggenwood tree. It would be our honor if you would plant it, at Hogwart's outside your office, Professor."

Fleur's mouth gaped open. "Merde!" She whispered.

Gaby took it, delighted.

The boisterous teacher grabbed the startled Mr. Arbor's cheeks, and planted a chaste kiss on him, causing the wooden like creature to actually blush.

"I shall take good care of eet, oui?" Gaby chirped. Winking at Fleur, she added, "and I will 'ave my big bad Auror sister ward eet wiz all kinds of anti-stealing protections, so Mr. Goyle doesn't 'ave to actually make use of his learning 'ow to gouge out someone's eyes to protect eet, n'est ce pas?"

The elder bowtruckle smiled. "I'll see you next year, then, Professor! I hope you make this an annual tradition."

She looked indignant. "Non! Zat will not do! I will expect you to come inspect ze health of ze tree and teach my class how to take care of zis difficult zing, at least once a semester!"

He looked shocked. "You want me? To teach wizards?"

Gaby outright laughed. "But of course! Who elze iz better qualified zan you? I will see you next montz, Mr. Arbor, at Hogwarts!" Ignoring his shocked smile, she teased, "and 'opefully I can expand your taste buds beyond zat disgusting wood lice…say, firewhiskey?" She winked.

"Fair enough, Professor. You have a deal! You know, Madame Delacour, you're not bad…for a human."

She looked at him, and sniffed, indignantly. "Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Arbor! I am  **no**  human! I, sir, am… _Veela_!" She said, dramatically. "Au Revoir!" She finished, with a dramatic wave, and blowing him an air kiss.

She turned, grabbing Fleur's elbow with one hand, holding her rare gift in the other, walking forward. As they headed back behind the students towards the castle, Fleur couldn't help but to be astounded at  _how talented_  her younger sister truly had become.

Fleur smiled, proudly.

**XOXOXOXO**

Fleur and Gaby arrived outside the castle gates, and all of a sudden, Fleur's face was ashen.

"Gaby…" she said, weakly.

"Oui, Fleur? Fleur!" Gaby's face registered her instant alarm. "Mon Dieu, Fleur, what iz ze matter?" She said, grasping her sister, who looked for all practical purposes like she could fall out at any moment.

"Gabrielle…merde! I cannot…." Her voice was growing panicky, "I cannot feel 'er, Gaby!"

"Feel what?  _Ohhhh_!" The Care of Magical Creatures professor realized what she meant, her eyes widening. She suggested, "Maybe she iz, je ne sais pas…napping? Maybe she iz just asleep?"

Fleur shook her head, vehemently, her eyes darkening.

" **Non!**  I can  _always_  feel 'er, eef we are in close proximity…awake, asleep, eet doez not matter!" Fleur was growing increasingly alarmed as they got closer to the castle. "Somezing 'as 'appened!" She closed her eyes, as though to apparate.

Gaby touched her sister's arm, tentatively. "Ma cher, you know…you know zat one cannot apparate, on ze grounds of 'ogwarts School." She reminded the former Triwizard Champion, gently.

Fleur wrenched her arm from Gaby's grip, eyes beginning to teeter on feral. The Veela was breathing heavily. "Putain de bordel, Gaby! Zees ees why I 'ate ze English! So fucking impractical, on important zings!"

Gaby grew more alarmed, as she saw Fleur's fingers beginning to lengthen, into talons.

"Stop, now, Fleur!" Commanded Gaby, in her Professor's voice. "Do not jump to conclusions, until you 'ave ze facts! Go to 'ermione's quarters. I'm sure zere is a logical explination, sister-"

Fleur interrupted her sister, highly agitated. " **Fuck**  ze "facts," Gaby! Waiting for 'Ze Facts' gives someone like a fucking deatzeater  _time…zen wham!_ Zey 'it you wiz an unforgivable."

She bolted off, in a dead sprint, running straight for the castle. Passing the mass of Gaby's returning Hogwarts students with a whizzing noise as she sped past, they marveled, oblivious.

"Wow, she's really fast!" Remarked one Hufflepuff, to the murmered agreements of his cohort. Unconcerned, he turned back to his group, as they downed an entire bag of Fizzing Whizzbees into their mouths, as they continued to walk. A few of the more intuitive students looked back at their professor, concern on their faces.

Professor Delacour looked skyward, and sighed.

She gripped the tree in her hand, tightly, muttering, "C'est le bordel!" Inhaling, Gaby hoped the Transfiguration professor was okay, and that Fleur was just being psychotically overprotective.

However, she knew her sister.

Moreover, she knew her best friend….

Given that knowledge, Gaby grimaced, and she quickly sprung into action. Shouting at the group in front of her, she recalled a few of specific students. Immediately responding, the three ran over to her, looking concerned.

"Yes, professor?" They asked, breathlessly.

"I 'ave a favor to ask, of ze zree of you…and I would greatly appreciate eet eef you could 'elp me out, s'il vous plait…."

"Of course, professor!" They all nodded.

Gaby instructed Parkinson and Jones to take the Wiggenwood sapling  _straight_  to either Professor Sprout or Assistant Professor Longbottom, and  _no one_  else. She told them to inform the Herbology professors that she would explain it, later, but to just keep the roots moist, in the interim. Looking serious, she instructed them to do it themselves in the greenhouse if they couldn't find either, and she would eventually be there to relieve them if the Herbologists hadn't already.

She then instructed Percival the Gryffindor to go find Headmistress McGonagall, likely in her office at the moment, and request her to bring Healer Black then to meet Professor Delacour upstairs, at the Professor's chambers.

They looked at her, dumbstruck.

Gaby herself was now getting agitated, and she willed her talons to stop lengthening her fingers.

She looked at her students. "Tell no one what's going on." She looked at them. " **Well?**  What are you waiting for? I'm not going to get any more gorgeous zan I already am!" They laughed.

Gaby pointed. "Students….Tout Suite!"

"Yes, professor!" They all agreed, running off in unison, not realizing the oddity of a Slythern, a Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor all working together, as ordered. It's just what students did, without question, if Professor Delacour asked it of them.

She watched the determined students race past their classmates.

"No time, mate!" Percival shouted at someone, as he ignored them sprinting off towards the Headmistress office.

"Foutre!" Gaby said, frustrated. Then, graced with her unyielding Veela genes, she herself took off at a breakneck pace. Gabrielle rocketed past, running a path very similar to the one her older sister had just travered, moments prior.

As Gaby neared the castle, she scanned the exterior one last time, attempting to detect anything amiss.

She saw  _nothing_.

A quick Veela revealing charm detected nothing, either. She hoped that it was all a weird misunderstanding.

But a gnawing was growing inside Gaby's stomach. Every since she was little, she had always been taught a Veela never loses their "proximity touch" with their mate.

It would be so unlike her best friend whom she saw nearly every single day to leave the Hogwarts Grounds, without telling anyone. Specifically, Gaby. This realization caused the youngest Delacour Veela to frowned, unsatisified.

_Where the hell was Hermione?_

**TBC** -

 

Yes, bloody hell, it's an angsty friggin'  _cliffhanger_. Just checking if everyone's awake, out there. ;-)


	12. Hermione Lost, Hermione Found

 

_Where was Hermione Granger?_

This was one of the few benefits of surviving a war… one knew what to do, in situations like this.

The witches immediately deployed into action: Narcissa paced the grounds around Hogwarts, looking for anything suspicious; Minerva searched the inner physical plant of the Castle, by virtue of the fact her familiarity of it was better than anyone else's; Fleur, for her part, quickly broke through the wards on Hermione's quarters, the skilled Auror searching for clues, of any type, as to where her witch could have gone; and finally, Gaby was methodically interrogating every ghost and professor she could locate, determining if they had seen Hermione.

All came up empty handed.

Once they reconnoitered, realizing they had no practical leads, Fleur quickly escalated in panic. The Veela was practically _vibrating_  with anger and fear.

_Where. Was. Her. Witch?_

The other three women, gathered in Hermione's quarters, all looked at each other, nervously.  _Action_  needed to be taken, and soon, in order to prevent Fleur's immanent meltdown.

Speaking first, Narcissa volunteered to go down to Hogsmeade, to see if she could locate any trace of Hermione, in the main throughfare. Following the healer's lead, Minerva offered to delve deeper into parts of the Castle that previously been forgotten, or were no longer occupied or of common usage, at present. Gaby and Fleur, all of the women agreed, should remain within Hermione's quarters. They had turned the missing professor's quarters into a  _de facto_  headquarters.

The two sisters would subsequently cull through the room once again, searching for any clues potentially missed on the first pass, while simultaneously coordinating the Intel acquired by the other witches.

The healer and Headmistress departed for their tasks, giving Fleur a nod, while offering a reassuring expression.

Fleur grimaced and began pacing, while Gaby searched the room, again.

**XOXOXOX**

Minerva had braved several frightening rooms, true to her Gryffindor backbone. The headmistress searched, sneezing several times, and frowned, still empty handed.

Only her favorite student could get her involved in shenanigans such as this… engaged in this bizarre Veela manhunt, when she had so much work piling up in her office!

As she continued to clear long forgotten spells from creaky old rooms, she encountered little else besides insects. She made a note to herself this could be the staff's project, this summer. While going through the efforts of unearthing each room, she thought of her favorite student, hoping upon all hopes that nothing had truly befallen her. Frowning, the headmistress thought,  _She deserves some happiness, for Merlin's sakes! After all that poor girl's been through- it just doesn't seem fair_!

In her musings, Minerva recalled a memory, previously forgotten. It was of an exchange she had shared with the woman in question, recently. The memory was from a time when the Transfiguration professor had returned to Hogwarts, just recently, from her trip to France.

Her former student had popped into her office, unannounced, a rosy flush in her cheeks. Minerva paused, as she remembered the memory, fondly:

 _Grinning from ear to ear, Hermione asked_ ,  _"Minerva, could we, well, uh. Could we talk for a spell, in private?_

_The younger Gryffindor looked as though she might burst._

_Minerva offered an amused smile. "Of course, my dear Hermione! Join me in my office, for some tea, after your first class is complete?" Minerva suggested._

_She felt such strong affection for Hermione, and was beyond thrilled that she finally returned to her rightful post, back at Hogwarts. Minerva felt that the young woman had given up so much to save the Wizarding World; she felt duty bound to ensure the younger woman's future happiness, and fully admitted her awfully overprotective streak, when it came to Hermione._

_When tea time arrived, Hermione confessed, blushing like a ripe tomato, that she had fallen_ head over heels _in love, with none other than Ms. Fleur Delacour!_

_"The former Tri-Wizard Champion?" She clarified._

_"Yes, Minerva. That Fleur."_

_"The same one that has stayed in your chambers for 12 out of the last 13 evenings prior to your trip to France?"_

_Hermione's mouth fell agape. "Uh…."_

_Minerva smiled, amused. Of course the sharp headmistress was not that surprised; after all, she knew everything that happened inside her Castle walls. She just chose not to always mention or act on her knowledge._

_But she always knew, make no mistake._

_The headmistress placed a reassuring hand on the embarrassed professor's knee, chuckling. "Oh, my dear Hermione, I was once young….and in love….and eventually married! I understand these things, Hermione, I do. There's no need for any embarrassment. Frankly, I'm honored that you came to tell me your story, in person!"_

_That opened the floodgates, for the younger woman. She began rambling, gushing, about the progression of their mating as it unfolded, much of it in this very castle. The amused headmistress had never seen Hermione as happy as she was, before, as she rattled on, enamored. She talked about Fleur and how she felt like her life had finally come into its own. Things had clicked for her, how wonderful she was, and how she finally felt like she joined the family that she always dreamed of._

Minerva came back to her unpleasant reality, as a rather large rat ran across her shoe. Hermione was finally happy, Minerva realized.

 _She wouldn't leave, without cause…or being forced to do so!_ Thought Minerva.

As the wise witch realized this, and her resulting subsequent speculations left her frowning. It would be uncharacteristic for the former war veteran to just up and disappear, without notifying someone of her whereabouts. They had learned that necessity in the war, after all. It wouldn't be like the Hermione she knew to inform no one that she would be leaving the grounds, which is why the Headmistress entertained the concern (bordering on hysteria) that Fleur was experiencing.

Minerva frowned, again.

Fortunately, the cooler heads that were not Fleur Delacour had prevailed, and the other three were able to still infuse some sanity into the missing person hunt. They agreed that while the four were separated from one another, had all mutually understanding they would launch a patronus to one another, in the event they gleaned anything useful regarding Hermione's whereabouts.

Minerva hoped the others were faring better than she.

 _If something_ ** _has_** _happened to Hermione_ , the Headmistress thought to herself,  _Merlin help the witch or wizard responsible, from the full wrath of Fleur Isabelle Delacour…._

She went back to clearing the next forgotten room, her efforts renewed.

**XOXOXOXXO**

Gaby and Fleur continued to turn Hermione's quarters upside down looking for clues.

It had been  _exhausting_  for the younger Veela. At one point, Fleur was actually planning on sending a floo to the Ministry to enlist Tonks, and a few other Aurors, on the case! Gaby, thank Merlin, had stopped that lunacy. Gaby cautiously reminded her sister that Hermione had been missing for  _less than one hour_ , and that Tonks was probably pretty busy.

Fleur looked at her, incredulously.

"What? Why are you looking at me, like zat?" Asked Gaby. "Fleur, don't you consider it  **not**  a 'missing persons' case, until zey 'ave been gone for 24 'ours, soeur? Didn't you tell me zat, before?"

Fleur frowned at the logical reasoning.

" _Shut_  eet," she snapped at Gaby.

Gabrielle sighed. "I'm just saying…let'z see what we turn up, first, okay? Eef no 'ermione, zen I  _promise_  you can contact Auror Tonks, n'est-ce pas?"

Fleur huffed. "Bah! I give zis 3 hours, Gabrielle," she said, pointedly. She held up three fingers in the air, as though this point needed illustration. " _Trois!_  Zat's  **eet**! Zen, I am mobilizing ze Ministry!"

Gaby sighed. "Okay, Fleur."

In addition to being the  _only_  rational one in the room, a position she was wholly unfamiliar with, Gaby had had to repeatedly prevent her older sister's near transformation into her full Veela form. She was finally successful in stopping Fleur's transformation into "Assault Veela" only by using the rationale that Fleur  _needed to remain human_ , in order to focus on her connection with Hermione. She had shrewdly argued that without Fleur's connection, they had  _nothing_  that linked them to the missing English witch.

It had worked, for the moment.

That moment evaporated, however, after the next ten minutes elapsed of Fleur's pacing and Gaby's methodical searching. The younger  _happened_  to glance up, and saw Fleur with a handful of floo power, held aloft, ready to chuck into the fireplace.

Gabrielle gasped. " **Fleur!**  L'arrêter, dès maintenant !"

Grabbing her away from the fireplace, she demanded to know what Fleur had intended, and talk her off that ledge, as well. Gaby had narrowly managed to avert Fleur's hostile takeover of Harry's living room, apparently. Fleur had planned on seizing Harry's Marauder's Map and possibly the Boy-Who-Lived, as well, to operate said map.

Fleur looked at her shocked sister. "What, Gaby? 'arry 'as ze map, zat's fact! Eef 'e was any kind of a 'best friend,' as 'e claims, 'e would be 'appy to come 'elp find 'is wounded commrade, 'ermione!" Fleur's face looked suddenly angry. "She kept 'im alive, for fuck's sakes, for years! Eets ze least 'e can do for 'er!" She growled at her increasingly alarmed sister.

Gaby smacked her palm to her forehead, wondering how she ended up the responsible one of the pair, all of a sudden.

"Mon Dieu….Fleur!  **Stop!**  Stop eet, zis instant! 'arry Potter iz not ze enemy, Fleur. 'E iz not responsible for 'er going missing!"

"Zat we know of…"

"Merde!" Gaby yelled. The younger Veela wanted to positively  _scream_  at her older sister, for being such a lunatic. She wanted to yell at Fleur, telling her needed to really get her shit together, as she was royally embarrassing herself; but she couldn't.

Instead, she filtered her thoughts, and put herself in Fleur's position. As a fellow Veela, she could only imagine the heartbreak and angst Fleur  _must_  be feeling in this moment. As such, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor opted for a different tact with her distraught sister.

Gaby touched her, gently. She rubbed her hands on her sister's arms, and looked in her wild eyes, with a deep understanding, completely free of any condescension or pity.

"Look, Fleur… I understand zat you are worried about 'ermione…" Gaby began, forcing the conversation to calm down a notch.

"I promise, Fleur…I am too…worried, zat iz. Worried, az well. But, Fleur?  **Zis?**   _All zis_?" She waved her arms, circling around Fleur's person. "C'est absolument fou! Totally crazy! Sis, you are being ze 'isterical! To what end, Fleur?  _Why_  are you doing zis…acting like zis?  **Why**?"

She pinched her nose, thinking how to next approach her emotional sister.

"Look, Fleur… remember, you are  _an Auror_!" She reminded the blonde. "So,  _zink_  like an Auror!" Gaby suggested, her tone a bit harsher than she intended.

Understandably, Gabrielle had almost lost it, herself, watching her sister unravel in front of her, and being the sole person to deal with her collateral damage.

Tears brimmed in Fleur's eyes as she took in Gaby's impassioned plea, and she stopped pacing. She cocked her head slightly, and didn't quite meet her gaze.

She spoke with a voice completely weighted down by utter sorrow, and so unlike the confident woman she actually was.

"I know, I  _know_ … Je sais, Gabrielle!" Fleur looked pitiful, as she ran her hand through her disheveled blonde hair. "Eet's just…I feel like I am  _breaking_  in two, Gabrielle! I am trying so 'ard to control my emotions, but I  _cannot_ … I  _cannot_  be wizout her! Eef somezing 'appened….  _I will die,_ eef anyzing 'appens to 'er!"

She paused, trying to collect herself.

She held up her hand to Gaby, when Gaby tried to offer reassurance.

"Don't try to make me feel better, now, Gaby…just don't. Don't promise she'll be okay, because you don't know zat…and neizzer do I!"

Fleur sighed, and Gaby nodded, in understanding. She opened her mouth, as though to say something, then shut it.

Fleur looked at her sister, the haunted look breaking the younger Veela's  _own_  heart. She hated feeling so helpless.

Fleur finally spoke once again, but in a more reserved tone, this time. "Before you zay eet…what I know iz on ze tip of your tongue…don't zay zat ' _Eet iz because I am a Veela'_ , zat I feel zis way! Know zis, sister….eet iz  **not**  because I am Veela, Gaby! Ze reason, ze  _only_  reason, I feel so ruined, right now… iz because I  _truly love 'er_ , zat much."

She looked at Gabrielle with the most devastating of expressions, as she concluded, "…my 'eart will  _break_ , absolutely shatter…wizout 'er, Gaby. Zat iz all. Zat iz ze only reason… eet 'az  _nozzing_  to do wiz ze fact zat I am a Veela, actually. I would feel exactly ze same, even eef I wazn't…"

Fleur had attempted to calmly explain her feelings, with little success at remaining calm. Her hands began to tremble, and her lip quivered. Her heartfelt confession seemed to be the final piece left, tipping her over the precipice.

Her heartfelt confession forced thoughts of a possible life  _without_  Hermione to the forefront of her mind. Those unwanted thoughts finally undid the distraught woman.

Gaby watched, in nervous anticipation, as her big sister appeared poised to have her final unavoidable meltdown.

Fleur's eyes began to morph from dark blue to red. Her fingers were starting to elongate, and as Gaby braced herself, all of a sudden, Fleur's eyes turned back to cerulean blue, once again!

Gaby opened one eye, regarding her sister. "Fleur?"

She looked upon her human sister, and not the fierce Veela, much to her surprise.

"Wait!" Fleur gasped. " _Wait_! I feel… _different."_

The Auror looked genuinely perplexed, looking at her body, before she turned to look at her sister, who had an equally confused look on her face as well.

"I feel… _something_." Fleur offered, very non-specifically.

"Zat's helpful…" Gaby said, sarcastically.

A noise in Hermione's room startled the two sisters. They fumbled for their wands quickly, hearing loud clattering, and things falling to the ground from within. The two blonde witches looked at each other silently, nodding, and immediately drew their wands, poised and ready for attack. They each found cover behind furnature, and kept their eyes level on the door.

As the door flew open, both witches gripped their wands, prepared to curse the intruder, or intruders.

They both screamed, simultaneously, as the door swung open; their wands dropped to the floor.

The intruder was none other than Hermione Jean Granger… in the flesh!

 _Hermione Granger,_  missing person, burst into the room, having returned to her quarters, with an oblivious grin on her face!

The Veela both stared at her, dumbstruck, wand arms frozen in place, wands clattering on the floor. Hermione, for her part, had continued walking until something the noise of the falling wands caught her attention and she looked up, startled, realizing there were others unexpectedly in her home!

She instinctively screamed, but with her battle reflexes, she also simultaneously drew  _her_  wand, ripping off a  _Protego!_ shield, immediately.

Shield up, she surveyed the room, and then realized the identity of the "perpetrators." Fleur and Gaby, poised to attack, were gaping at her, in her own living room, looking like statues.

" _Bloody fucking hell_! Fleur? Gaby? What the hell are you two  _doing_?" She lowered the protection spell. "Merlin's beard, you two scared the willy out of me!  _Warn_  a person, you're here, in the future! Geez…I could have accidently hexed you both!"

For all practical purposes, Hermione looked  _completely unaware_  of the upheaval on her behalf that had occurred at Hogwarts in the hour prior.

They said nothing, just staring at her speechless.

While they were acting somewhat odd, it did not prevent the Golden Girl from having the audacity to appear  _excited_ , to see Fleur!

Smiling broadly, she exclaimed, " **Fleur!**  Fleur, you're here!"

Hermione squealed, and ran over, to throwing herself at her witch. She then attempted to kiss the shellshocked Veela, still oblivious to her previous dispair. Hermione was obviously feeling desperately happy, unaware of the chaos that had transpired previously, on her behalf.

At that moment, she releaized Fleur wasn't kissing her back.

Hermione looked at her, confused. She then looked around, in general…and the Golden Girl noticed a few… things.

First, Fleur's hands were not her hands, they were talons. She had little feathers gracing her arms and her face looked slightly less…Fleur-like…than she was used to seeing.

Secondly, Gaby looked totally bedraggled, as well.

Finally, with the growing tension in the room, Hermione looked around. Her room looked like a tornado had been through her quarters. Shelves were emptied, her desk drawers upside down, and the whole place ransacked.

Her eyes widened. "What happened here?" She asked.

" **What?**   _What happened here?"_  Fleur asked, incredulously. " _Damn eet_ , 'ermione! Where were you?!" Fleur was shouting, crying, and shaking all at the same time.

Hermione's arms flew around the Veela's neck.

"Fleur, what's wrong, Baby? " She dotted Fleur's cheeks with dozen of kisses, worried. "Oh no, Fleur…what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Her witch was out of sorts like she had never seen her.

Fleur's crying only increased, and she gripped the confused Englishwoman, and she was hanging onto Hermione for dear life, without actually answering her questions. Fleur was struggling to speak, half sobbing, half muttering French, English and Veela indiscriminately, all of which answered nothing for Hermione.

Hermione cast a questioning gaze towards the other frazzled person in the room.

At this point, Gaby decided she best step in. Ignoring Hermione's confused look, Gaby quickly cast two Patronus charms to alert both Narcissa and Minerva that the lost girl was now the found girl, and Hermione had returned and was apparently fine.

Hermione had a puzzled expression on her face as she watched Gaby, but was unable to move, due to the death grip Fleur had around her.

"Gaby?" She mumbled, within the depths of the vise grip.

In spite of her emotional exhaustion, Gaby couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She felt it time to explain the situation to the confused Gryffindor.

"'Ermione, pleaze let me try to explain," Gaby said, chuckling slightly. "You see, Fleur arrived today, to surprise you! When she arrived, as she always doez, she felt your presenze, from your bond….she knew you were teaching, and didn't want to disturb your classes. So zen, she decided to join me, for my class practical since eet was more informal, razer zan interrupting you." Fleur had said nothing, still just clutching onto Hermione for dear life. Hermione attempted to nod, with the limited mobility she had at the moment.

Gaby continued explaining. "Fleur knows 'ow…focused…you are when you teach, non? After class, we were walking back to ze Castle, she suddently couldn't "feel" you, anymore. She felt you… disappear! Since she could not feel your prezence anymore… well, you can imagine, she…. 'ow do you say eet?  _Freaked out._  She has almost transformed seven timez, and I've 'ad to stop 'er from sending out a team of Aurors to find you, az well az 'arrassing 'arry Potter!" Gaby explained as Fleur continued to clutch her missing witch.

"I see." The muffled voice of Hermione answered.

After a full five minutes, Fleur finally calmed, and loosened her grip lightly.

Finding her voice, Fleur started, "I waz more scared zan I have ever been in ma life 'Ermione! What happened?"

Hermione looked shocked.

Fleur's voice grew in volume. "Hermione! I zought somezing was wrong, somezing bad 'ad 'appended to you! Do you know 'ow I felt? I felt like my 'eart was ripped out of my chest.  _Where 'ave you been?"_

"Oh my Gods! Fleur, I'm so sorry!" At this point, Hermione was crying as well.

Gaby had inched out of the room, slightly, awaiting Narcissa and Minvera's return, hoping to give the two demented women some privacy. She heard Hermione explaining, "I had to pick something up in Muggle London! I knew I would only be gone a short time in between my classes, and while I would normally mention it to your sister, I knew Gaby was teaching at that time!"

Gaby heard kisses.

"Oh Fleur, I figured I would just quickly apparate to London and be back before anyone realized I was gone! I had no idea! None! I had no idea that you would be arriving today…. I would have  _never_  left had I known."

More kisses.

"I'm so very sorry Fleur, for worrying you! I just wanted to surprise you with something that I could only get, in Muggle London…" her voice trailed off.

"Gaby," Hermione called, forcing the younger professor to return back into the room, to look at her entagled sister and best friend.

"Yes, 'ermione?" she replied, to her soon to be sister-in-law.

"To whom did you send those Patronuses?"

Gaby tried to avert her eyes, as Fleur's hands were now seeking reassurance that it was indeed Hermione, in the flesh.

"Oui, well, uh….zat. Yes. Well, Minerva iz searching ze grounds, and uh…. Cissy went to Hogsmeade, looking for you." She twitched, nerviously, as she explained. "We 'ad agreed to send ze Patronus eef we 'ad any information az to where you might be." Gaby explained.

Hermione looked shocked.

"Oh Fleur… Gaby…." She looked between the two women, apologetically. "I'm  _so sorry_  that I scared you both, so much!" She shook her head, in disbelief.

Looking around her torn-up quarters, she mused, "But, wow! Merlin's beard…this seems like….um, well, quite an  _extreme_ reaction, one would think, to a mere thirty minute shopping trip..."

Both Minerva and Cissy bust into Hermione's room, breathless, looking around wildly.

Their eyes landed on Hermione, swaddled within Fleur's possessive grasp, and rushed over to hug her, both older women clearly emotional.

They layered on top of Fleur's arms, hugging Hermione, and clucking over her. Hermione was quite uncomfortable being the center of such a large to-do, and she quietly explained what had happened, to the newly arrived pair, assuring them she was fine. She followed up with with several effusive apologies.

After a stern look and a few words from the Headmistress, Hermione promised to  _never leave Hogwarts again without telling anyone_. Apparently unsatisified, Minerva then rounded on the other Hogwarts faculity, and made  _both_  Narcissa and Gaby, as well, promise they would do the same, for good measure.

"Well, crisis averted," Minerva said, matter of factly, as she straighted her hat. "If its alright with everyone present, I must take my leave. I do actually have a school to run, you know."

She left, muttering to herself about  _the inconsideration of people leaving and scaring everyone to death_ …

Hermione blushed further. Cissy looked at her, and smiled. The healer was mostly relieved, and after one final kiss to the only part of Hermione exposed underneath Fleur's arms, she rushed off to go contact Lene, via her new compact.

She explained she need to promptly reassure her, since she was panicing from afar regarding Hermione's whereabouts, and had to be restrained by the house elves from coming and joining in.

Even though the other girls could not see her, due to the connection being limited between the two mates, they could still hear Apolline's audible relief.

Narcissa, rejoining the group, explained to the women via Apolliene's insights, that this frenzy was due to the Veela bond, and unfortunately, this connection and intense love was not something they ever should expect to lessen.

Hermione and Gaby exchanged a look, as Fleur gripped her yet tighter.

 _Such is the destined and passionate life_  one should expect as a Veela mate pair, apparently, Narcissa had relayed, amused.

After several hugs, the blondes decided to let Hermione and Fleur have some much needed "alone time," and decided to have an after-action-review session in Narcissa's quarters, likely with several bottles of wine.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It took some time for the mates to find a rhythm immediately, as Fleur had some difficulty releasing Hermione from her grasp.

Finally alone in Hermione's quarters, the former missing person gently suggested they move to someplace more comfortable other than the wooden floor, which finally caused the arms to relax.

Fleur released Hermione, stood up, and pulled her to a stand, as well. She looked at Hermione, without saying a word. She then unceremoniously hoised her up, over her shoulder, and marched her into Hermione's bedroom. Giggling, they barely made it to the bed and collapsed in a heap, embracing one another tightly, once Fleur put her down.

Fleur was exhausted from the emotional energy spent worrying about Hermione, and Hermione was a little scared at how extreme her reaction had been. However, knowing if she had experienced anything similar, she was sure that no one would have been able to rationalize or calm her down, in the converse.

She hummed, stroking Fleur, gently, and lulled the crazed woman into dozing off.

After finally getting Fleur to sleep, Hermione held her, until the older witch slowly roused, awake.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"You are  _safe_ , ma belle?" she asked, groggily.

"Yes, Fleur."

"And you must never do zat again!

"Yes, Fleur."

"I meen eet! I don't zink my 'eart could take another scare like zee one I 'ad today!" Fleur's face looked a tad petulant. "I realize now, zat zee way I reacted…. could 'ave been, well, a  _leettle_  extreme, but…. 'Ermione, you are my world! I couldn't feel you….our connection… and zat made me  **so**  scared!"

Hermione said nothing at first, just offering the condolence of her physical proximity, as she stroked her alarmed witch. She kissed the side of Fleur's temple.

In a soft, quiet voice, she said, "Fleur, I love you too. You, too, are my world." She kissed her again, feeling Fleur's physical relief. "Now, Fleur…. I do have a little surprise for you, love. Something that I think will make this a little easier…for both of us, rather."

"Oui?"

"Yes!" Hermione nodded.

"Well, what eez it?" Fleur asked, a hint of excitement back in her voice, the fatigue now draining away.

Hermione smiled, noting Fleur's improvement. "Well, did you see how Cissy contacted your Maman today? How she was able to just  _speak,_ with her? No fireplace, Fleur!"

Fleur's eyes were shocked, just now realizing that amazing fact.

"Wow…"

"Indeed! So Fleur, that compact that Cissy was holding, was something I created for just us, the bonded mates! For you and I, and Cissy and your Maman!"

Her voice was becoming excited, as it did, when she was explaining something intellectually challenging. "It works like a window, basically, in which we can 'see' each other, and talk to one another, regardless of distance! We will both have our own compacts that we should keep on us at all times."

She held her prototype out, showing the blonde.

"If you call for me, I will feel the compact warm up and a wave of pleasure roll over my body. Next, I should hear your voice whisper my name in my ear. That's my cue to open my compact, and voila!  _You_  will be there, and we can talk!"

"Really, ma belle? Are you serious?!" Fleur was flabbergasted. "'Ow did you do zis? You are a genius, 'Ermione Jean Granger!"

"Oh Fleur, stop!" Hermione said, typically modest. "I'm nothing of the sort. I am merely motivated by my love, for you. Actually, your Maman and I, we worked on it, together!"

Now Fleur looked really shocked.

Hermione laughed, explaining. "It required some Veela blood magic in order to charm them, and fashion them to be specific for each other, you see. Your Maman and I came up with the charm we used, between the two of us, ourselves!" Hermione was becoming excited, again, as she gushed, "She is a very smart lady, your Maman!"

Fleur just grinned, thrilled her Maman and her future wife were getting on so well.

"Well, I want to try zem! Maintenant!" She stood excited.

**XOXOXOXXOX**

Fleur could barely contain her excitement; she was like a kid in a candy shop.

She had them performed the small ritual necessary to make the compacts proprietary, and then clutched it like it was a bag of gold.

"What next?" She asked Hermione, breathlessly.

"We try them out!"

"Ah, oui!"

Fleur, delighted, ran into the kitchenette to test their new toy. It worked brilliantly. Hermione was "thanked properly" in the form of Fleur tackling her on the bed, and kissing her until both were breathless and dazed.

**XOXOXXOX**

"Zo ma belle." Fleur began, as they cuddled together on the bed, undressed. "I know zat we are going to see your parents zis weekend, oui? Are zey … expecting us?"

"Yes, Fleur." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Well, that is to say…they know that I am coming by on Saturday, and that I'm bringing someone I'd like them to meet."

"Oui."

Fleur kissed her, and grinned. "So, I waz zinking that zat instead of spending zee weekend 'ere, at 'ogwarts…may I suggest somezing else?"

"Like what?"

Fleur grinned, her dazzling grin finally back on her face. "Well, more like zat I could wisk you away, to my flat in London, ma belle. I zought you could see my 'ome 'ere, in England, and maybe we could spend zee weekend in bed, n'est-ce pas?" She suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at her witch.

"Ohhh, Fleur!" Hermione grinned. " That sounds perfect!" Hermione agreed, wiggling her eyebrows  _right back_  at her Veela. "Can we leave after my classes end, tomorrow?"

"Oui!"

The witches were excited at the prospect of an entire weekend together…alone.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for commenting, for sharing any thoughts. Would love to hear from anyone who is reading...and sorry for the cliffy - we had to do just one! :)


	13. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settle in, this is a long one...

 

The next morning, the quartet had breakfast together in Narcissa's quarters.

While all enjoyed being together again, it was evident by her parsimonious replies and faint smiles failing to reach her eyes, that Cissy was not totally herself.

Narcissa missed Lene quite profoundly, but being surrounded by "her girls" helped, somewhat.

Hermione cast a sympathetic look in her direction, and tried to keep the conversation flowing. She explained her and Fleur's plans, for the weekend; they planned on jaunting off to London, and then on to muggle England, to the region of Gloucestershire, for the purpose of visiting Chez Granger.

Gaby, hearing the detailed plans for the first time along with Narcissa, raised her eyebrows, and looked at Fleur, pointedly.

"Zis will not do. Not at all!" She huffed.

"Qu'est-que C'est?" Fleur asked, puzzled.

She looked at Fleur, in disbelief. "Quoi? Are you really asking me, zis, sister?" Gaby then glared at Hermione and Narcissa, in tandem. "I spend 'ourz of my life…'ourz! La Vache! Literally, 'ourz zat I will never get back, I should add, dealing wiz my mentally deranged sister and 'er all points bulleeten to ze entire wizarding world to find ze lost beloved national treasure of  _'er royal Goldenness_ , and now zat she's finally sane again, because eet turnz out zat 'er Goldenness was  _just out shopping,_ wizout telling me for ze first time in…oh, I don't know…oh, zat's right…" She glared at Hermione, "… **ever**! Now zey decide…oh, by ze way, we're leaving, and sorry for ze post tramautic stressfully disorderz we gave you, n'est-ce pas?" Gaby ranted, incredulously.

Naricissa was holding a napkin, demurely, to her mouth, to disguise her giggling. Fleur's mouth, in contrast, hung open, as she gaped at her sister throughout her rant.

"So, as I surmise, Gabrielle," Hermione said, as she finished chewing her croissant, "is that you would, perhaps, like some quality time, of a less stressful nature, with your older sister before she departs Hogwarts, correct?"

Gabrielle pointed at Hermione, squealing "Ça y est! Yes, you got eet. Non-crazy time, why? Because I'm worth eet!"

She got up, doing an impromptu dance around Fleur's chair, singing how she was worth it, hip bumping her eye-rolling sister.

"Fine." Fleur relented.

"I have a break during ze second and fortz period classes, and I know for a fact 'ermione iz teaching zen, so you will be wiz me, making up and thoughily kizzing my arse, sister!"

"What?"

Gaby widened her eyes, and pursed her lips. "Need I remind you, sister, you stood in front of a fireplace, floo power 'eld in your 'and, ready to—"

Fleur, embarrassed, quickly cut her off. "Okay, okay, ca suffit, Gaby!" She shook her head. "I will meet you in your quarterz, zen?"

Gaby, noting a almost impreceptable shake of Hermione's head, "no," quickly said, "Euh, mais non…come to ze Magical Creatures classroom….uh, my class will probally run over, so meet me zere, ca va?"

"Fine! I will see you, zere, zen. Now, if my little sister's 'ysterics are over, I will excuse myself, to Narcissa's Salle de bains , eef zat is okay?"

Narcissa waived her hand. "My loo is your loo, Fleur."

Gaby refused to meet her eyes as she got up to go to the bathroom, instead sighing loudly, crossing her arms.

Once Fleur was out of earshot, she leaned over to Hermione. "Well? 'ow waz zat?"

Hermione said, "Uh…"

"A bit on the theatrical side, Gabrielle." Narcissa answered for her. "But, rather effective, dear. I don't think Fleur is the wiser."

Gaby grinned, grabbing the fruit. "Bien sur, for I am an excellent actress. And, your diversion, Mademoiselle Granger! Enjoy your task, between ze periods, GG…I will keep ze crazy lady busy."

Narcissa took a sip of coffee. "And, I dare say, thank you for keeping us in the loop, this time, Hermione! Have fun doing your 'task,' but for Merlin's sake, don't be late!"

"Thank you both for the help, distracting Fleur! I had hoped to get this done last night before she got here, but well, the early arrival, and all…"

Gaby waved it off. "Zink nozzing of eet, 'ermione."

"Nozzing of what?" Fleur asked, returning to the table.

Hermione covered spontaneously, "Gaby, here, was just telling me to  _'stop zis crazy worrying so much about causing ze commotion!_ ' yesterday."

"You worry too much, beautiful one," she said, kissing her on the lips, with a tender smile.

Hermione, breaking from the kiss, emerged dreamy-eyed and blushing; she was devotedly gazing at Fleur. Narcissa's voice, from behind where she was holding up the Daily Prophet, issued from behind the paper, "Hermione, dear, I'd vomit…if you weren't so bloody adorable."

"Mmm," Chimed in Gaby. "I zink I'll just opt for ze vomit."

The four finally concluded their breakfast, with Fleur and Hermione agreeing to meet up after lunch. They decided they would pack and gather all their things for both trips, loading up Hermione's ugly beaded bag prior to the two's departure to Fleur's flat, in London, for the weekend.

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

The morning passed by quickly, Gaby and Fleur actually enjoying their 'sister time' together.

Gaby took her as far from Hogwarts as possible, so Fleur wouldn't question if for some reason she didn't feel the physical connection to Hermione palpating in her chest.

They stood at the brook on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and Fleur thought it the perfect opportunity to press Gaby a little further regarding her past behavior. When she brought up the subject, regarding how unhappy she clearly appeared, in France, Gaby remained stoic, dismissing her questions, altogether. She still would still not budge.

Clearly, she was uncomfortable discussing the matter, instead pestering Fleur about her wedding details. The younger Delacour rattled off rhetorical questions such as 'What kind of dress would she be wearing?' and 'Which, eef any, of ze Weasleys should zey invite?' and 'What could zey do to ensure zat she, Gabrielle, did not upstage ze brides on their wedding day, because clearly she, Gabrielle, waz the most fantastic looking of the three?' and so on.

The sisters laughed and laughed as they walked the grounds, but anytime Fleur pressed her sister regarding her mood in France, Gaby changed the subject.

When the morning came to a close, Fleur and Gaby headed back towards the castle and met up with Hermione in her quarters. Gaby hung out with them while they packed, and they both looked at her with a sympathetic look and an "awww…" to which she promptly stuck out her tongue, at both of them.

"She's so cute, I just want to pack her along!" Teased Hermione, playfully.

"Non!" Both Delacours responded, in unison.

Hermione held up her hands, "Okay, fine! Merlin's beard! Sometimes I think I'll never understand siblings…."

Both Fleur and Hermione promised they would be back in a few days, with Fleur insisting she would spend more time with Gaby before she left. Gaby tried to convince them to have lunch with her but for whatever reason, Hermione would not agree, to her annoyance. Finally, Hermione had to kick Gaby in the ankle, and look at her.

"Oh!" Said Gaby, in realization. " _Ohhhh…_.Okay, uh, I zink I'm going to go bozzer Minerva now. She promised me wine, after all of Hermione's bullsheet."

"Au revoir, Gaby."

"And all zat! 'ave fun, you two!" She winked.

As they finally said goodbye to Gaby, Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand. "Fleur, we have  _one more stop_  before we head off. Come with me, okay?"

"Oui…" Fleur responded with a hint of question on her lips.

Grasping Fleur's hand, and hoisting the famous beaded bag over her shoulder, she asked, "Ready?"

Fleur nodded, and Hermione led them, to their last stop, prior to departure.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Hermione continued to drag Fleur with her, walking endlessly, and away from the exit that lead outside. Instead of leaving the building, they went deeper into the bowels of the castle. Once on the seventh floor, Fleur smiled. She knew where they were….

… the  _Room of Requirement._

Fleur chuckled. "Ma belle…waz are we doing 'ere…?"

Hermione took the required approach towards the nondescript wall, and suddenly, the door appeared before them. She held open the ornate door, for her witch.

"Aprez-vous, mademoiselle…"

Upon entering, Fleur noticed the room looked exactly like it did on their very first date.

The fire was roaring, the couch looked cozy as ever and the table was set with lunch. Although it was not the French food Fleur had made for Hermione, it still looked like a delicious meal. Fleur even noticed that Kelly Clarkson was playing softly in the room.

She turned to Hermione wearing a smile that could light the room.

"Oh, Mon Dieu, 'ermione! Vat are you up to, ma belle?! Zis is just like zee night of our first date. Eets  _perfect_!"

Hermione smiled, relieved. "I wanted to do something special for you, for us, since this is your first time back to Hogwarts since our bonding. This was the night I started falling in love with you Fleur and it was so perfect. Waking up in your arms is something I can't wait to do every single day, just like we did that night. So, would you like to have a little lunch with me before we head off to London?"

"Oui, zat sounds perfect."

The witches sat at the table and enjoyed a simple lunch, reminiscing about their first date that was only a few short months ago. They talked about their plans for the weekend in London and Fleur gave Hermione an update on her work and told her some always-amusing Tonks stories. After their meal, Hermione stood up and brought Fleur over the couch where they sat down, a light dessert waiting for them.

Cuddled on the couch, Hermione began to speak, "Fleur. I can't believe we have known each other for years, but never realized that we were mates. When you arrived here at Hogwarts this year, you turned my life upside down. I was in no way thinking about love, or let alone finding the person I wanted to spend my life with. And frankly, if someone told me if would be you I would have laughed."

Hermione coud not stop from chuckling a little, "You would have laughed too my love!" Fleur relented, and smiled back.

Hermione then continued on, "I had never thought about another woman like this before, Fleur, and you were with William throughout my formative years. But Fleur, seeing you that night in Narcissa's quarters, I could not stop staring. But not just because you are beautiful Fleur, but because I could hardly breathe around you. I wanted to be closer, to touch you, to get to know you again, to learn everything I could. I am so thankful you took the chance and kissed me that night Fleur."

Hermione paused and smiled broadly at her witch.

"Because you have made my dreams come true. You make me feel whole, like I have a true family that belongs to just me. I can't wait to spend our lives together Fleur. I want to grow old with you, have children with you, travel the world with you and just be by your side."

With that, Hermione slid off the couch and got onto one knee to the very earnest, loving and somewhat surprised look of her witch.

"I know, Fleur, that you said you were destined to propose to me. But I wanted to propose to you too, because I expect this to happen only once in my life Fleur, and I wanted you to hear and see how much I love you too. So Fleur Isabelle Delacour, will you marry me?"

Fleur did not say anything. The tears running down her face spoke volumes and the only thing she could do, in that moment, was grab Hermione's face and give her the most tender, loving and emotion-filled kiss she could muster. Pulling away, she said, "'Ermione Jean Granger, I want nozing more in my life zan you. You make me 'appier zan I ever knew possible. And zo I zink you know my answer, but YES, of course I want to marry you!"

Hermione took the ring out of the little turquoise-like box and put it on Fleur's finger. The ring had a 1.5 carat round center stone, with smaller .25 carat diamonds surrounding the center stone on a beautiful platinum band.

"Merde, 'Ermione…zis is spectacular…" Fleur gasped.

"So when I went to Muggle London yesterday my love, it was to pick up your ring! It's from a very famous and beautiful Muggle store called Tiffany's. I could take you there this weekend if you would like, I rather think you might fall in love with the place. So I went there earlier this week to pick out your ring, and if you notice, it's engraved on the inside."

Fleur pulled off the stunning ring and read out loud, " _Duas Medietates, Totum_. Vat does zis mean?"

"It's Latin. It reads  _Two Halves, Whole_. Fluer. So when I wear my ring, it shows that I am taken, and that all other Veela know that I have a true mate. While I couldn't make a ring of my essence, this ring is charmed Fleur, so that whenever we are apart, if you need to find me, the stones will change colors and act like a compass to set you on a course to come to me. It will help bring our two halves back together again. Because Fleur, I'm not whole without you."

Then, Hermione chuckled. "And I actually had done that before yesterday Fleur, I promise! I know that because of the bond we can sense each other when we are close, but I thought that far away is when we would need to find each other as well."

"'Ermione, zis is zee most beautiful ring and zee charm, and zee meaning could not be more perfect. Zank you ma belle. I did not expect zis, at all, and from zee bottom of my heart, you 'ave made me feel zo special and loved. I feel like zee luckiest girl in zee world because of you. Zank you."

The witches stayed wrapped up in each other on the couch, in thier room for a while longer, wanting to savour every moment. Fleur kept taking sneaky glances at her ring, which made Hermione swell with pride knowing her witch loved it. They kissed and laughed and cried all in good measure. But they were also anxious to head to London, so the two straighted themselves up and headed out.

Of course they had to show Gaby the ring, so they stopped by her room and stole her from class for a moment. She peppered both of them with hugs and kisses, and laughed so hard she cried when Fleur explained the charm. "Would 'ave been 'elpful yesterday, non?" She said pointedly to Hermione in a flat tone shooting her a nasty look before she pulled her close and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. "I love you two, but go! Off wiz you two. Make-a-zee-love all weekend and all zat bullsheet."

Next they went to the infirmary to see Cissy. Cissy also gave them many hugs and kisses and wished them a wonderful weekend together. She promised she would not tell Lene about the ring so the girls could tell her themselves, after she gave it several appraising looks. After a wisper in Hermione's ear, "you did very well sweet girl," she sent them off. Finally, they made their way up to Minerva's office to apologize again and let her know they were heading out for the weekend.

""eadmistress," Fleur started before Minerva interrupted her.

"Young lady, you are about to wed one of my favorite people, someone who I consider family, so you shall call me Minerva, I will accept nothing else," she said with a slight tease, although she made it clear she was quite serious.

"Oui, zen, Minerva," Fleur started sheepishly, "I am quite zorry for zee commotion I caused when I arrived and I wanted to apologize in person. We also wanted to let you know zat we are going to 'ead to London for zee weekend, and ensure you would be able to reach us if needed. You can owl to my flat, 'Ead-umm-Minerva, if you need my 'Ermione. Would zat be acceptable?"

"Yes my dear. I appreciate you coming to see me before you head off."

With several more hugs and kisses, the witches were sent off again, Minerva stating she had a student to reprimand. But it did not go unnoticed the tears in her eyes as she shooed them on their way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione and Fleur landed in an alley not far from Fleur's flat. It was located a short distance from Diagon Alley in a mixed Muggle and Wizard part of London.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, she lead the two of them out toward the street. They passed a park where children were playing and couples were lounging on the grass. As they approached a beautiful brick building, Fleur pointed up, "Ma belle, zis is my building, my flat is right up zere. Shall we?"

Fleur lead Hermione into her building and up two flights of stairs. After undoing her quite complex wards, she opened the door and paused, turning to Hermione meaningfully.

"'Ermione, I 'ope eets not presumptuous of me, and I know zat we 'ave much to talk about, in regard to our future, but, Welcome 'Ome 'Ermione. For what's mine iz yours ma belle."

For once, Hermione was speechless. She threw her arms around Fleur and held her tightly, kissing her neck gently. "Fleur…" she whispered. "…love."

The flat was spectacular. Dark hard wood floors gleamed throughout. In the entry way was a beautiful table and mirror as well as a coat rack. A small half-bath was on the right. Entering further brought them into a large open living room, with a leather sofa and two incredibly cozy cream chairs, and beautiful cream rug in between, all centered around a large fireplace that Fleur had roaring in an instant. The light colored furniute coupled with silver accents and dark wood floors suited Fleur perfectly. On both sides of the fireplace were large windows overlooking the park and Fleur's charming little street.

To the right was the kitchen, open to the living area and separated by a bar with four stools. The kitchen also gleamed in white and silver. Behind the kitchen was a hallway to a small office that Fleur used when she worked from home. To the left was a hallway that contained three bedrooms, two guest rooms on the left with a connecting loo and the master on the right. Hermione took it all in. It looked so perfectly Fleur, sophisticated yet cozy, elegant but welcoming.

"Fluer, its so beautiful. I love it, it's so perfectly you my love."

"Zere ees one last room to show you, ma belle. Zis, zis is our room."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Upon hearing Fleur so beautifully welcome Hermione to her, now  _ **their**_  home, the pent up emotions from the misunderstanding the day prior, coupled with the proposal today, well, Fleur and Hermione were desperate for each other.

Their need was so powerful they wanted to be one, not two for any moment longer.

Lips smashed against lips, bodies slammed against bodies and Fleur dragged them to her huge four-poster bed in the center of the room. Clothes were flying. Hermione ripped off Fleur's shirt and bra, while Fleur went straight for Hermione's pants, pulling them down her slim hips roughly. As she stood back up Hermione pushed Fleur back onto the bed and simultaneously ripped off her own jumper throwing it on the floor. Leaning over her blonde, her breasts still captured by a racy purple bra that was driving Fleur crazy, Hermione went straight for Fleur's pants, pealing them down her body with focused determination.

Fleur pushed herself back toward the center of the bed while Hermione stalked up her legs. Wasting no time, she dove into Fleur's glistening center, mouth first. She attacked Fleur's clit with her tongue, and moments later, without removing her lips she plunged two fingers into Fleur's center bringing her to climax as she pounded her fingers into her lover, licking and sucking Fleur's clit with reckless abandon.

Fleur's moans, coupled with random French explicatives while she climaxed made Hermione practically orgasm right alongside her witch.

Sensing that as soon as Fleur touched Hermione she would come undone, Fleur pulled Hermione up to her and while she hovered over her Veela, Fleur entered her immediately and watched Hermione unravel above her after several hard pulses of the three fingers inside her.

Hermione fell on Fleur, lying wholly on top of her blonde.

They lay together, breathing hard for a bit until Hermione raised her head. She grabbed Fleur's hand, and kissed the diamond ring on her finger.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, I love you so much." Then she reached up and finally kissed her on the mouth. Their lips met slowly at first and as their passion intensified, mutual desire once again coursed through their bodies.

"'Ermione, I need to taste you," Fleur whispered to her witch. "And I want you to taste me at the same time. 'Ow does zat sound to you, ma belle?" Fleur asked.

"Oh fuck. Yes," was all Hermione could muster.

At that, Fleur, still on the bottom, maneuvered Hermione slowly, flipping her around so Hermione's enticing core was hovering over her face. She was stunned into silence for a moment, taking in the incredible view in front of her. Her witch's core was in front of her face, her flawless legs on both sides of Fleur's head allowing Fleur to have both arms wrapped around her witches behind. Merde.

Hermione, her body pressed against her lover, head hanging between Fleur's wide open legs, shuttered to herself.  _How did it take me so long to realize that I wanted to be with a woman, oh my Gods, this is the absolute sexiest position I've ever found myself in,_ Hermione thought to herself.

Fleur lost control first. She blew softly on Hermione's opening and slowly her mouth covered her clit. Her tongue expertly made it's way up and down Hermione's folds, causing the woman above her to shudder. Fleur's arms, wrapped tightly around Hermione's thighs, pulled her witch down further to her face as she continued to love every inch of her witch she could reach. Up and down, alternating between the flat of her tongue and the tip of her tongue, she licked and sucked her witch.

On the other end of the bed, Hermione used her tongue to delve deep into Fleur's center. She was so aroused by their newfound position that they were enjoying, she alternated sucking and licking, while also stopping as she was overcome with the feeling of her witch simultaneously loving her. They were covered in sweat, stuck together and had their heads buried in each other's center. And it was fucking amazing.

"'Ermione, I need you to come in my mouz. Now ma belle," Fleur growled. As she did, she hummed making her mouth vibrate over Hermione's clit, at the same time maneuvering her arm around Hermione's leg to position her hand into front of Hermione's opening, piercing her with three fingers.

"Holy fuck…"

"Merde…"

The witches were groaning, moaning, licking, sucking and pounding each other frenetically.

Wanting nothing more than to come together, Hermione matched Fleur's intensity and slammed into her witch not letting her mouth leave Fleur's clit for even a moment. She could barely breathe but she did not care.

Both witches were lost in each other, lost in their love and passion, their movements becoming more erratic in their need for release and their need for each. They came, together, hard, crying out, making muffled noises as they were still buried in their lovers cores.

They both paused for a moment, Hermione laying her head on Fleur's thigh, her face covered in her witches juices with a completely dazed grin on her face.

"Oh my Gods woman," Hermione moaned. "That was amazing."

"Oui…ohhhh…oui…"

Slowly regaining consciousness, Hermione crawled back over Fleur so her head was nestled into her Veela's neck, her naked and sweaty body lying fully on top of the witch below her. Hermione groped for their covers, pulled them up and both witches passed out immediately.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione slowly woke up to the feeling of soft hands running up and down her back and arse.

"Mmmmmmmm, hi love," Hermione whispered into Fluer's neck. The witches had not moved since their earlier activities. Hermione was still sprawled, naked, on top of Fleur.

"Ma belle…you are zee sexiest zing. Zis is 'eaven, waking up wiz you on top of me naked. Merde."

"What time is it cheeky witch?" Hermione giggled, thinking she felt quite the same way. "Oh, and this is absolutely the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on. I'd like to make a formal request to sleep on this," she gently poked Fleur's nose, then breast and tummy, "every night moving forward."

"I zink…yes, I zink zat can be arranged little witch. Eets time for dinner now. I zink we 'ave earned some nourishment, non?"

"Oui Fleur, food. Good. Yes. Food would be good," Hermione giggled.

"Vat would make you 'appy love? Have your 'eart set on anyzing in particular?" Fluer asked.

"Yes, I know exactly what I want…to eat. You. I'd like to eat you," Hermione responded in earnest and started wiggling her way down Fleur's body.

Fleur laughed, out loud, and Hermione stopped to look up for that sound was so undeniably Fleur and so unbelievably sexy.

"While I agree," Fluer stated, pulling Hermione back up to her face, "I zink zat we need some ozzer types of nourishment before we get back to dessert. Come wiz me, belle, let me show you around  _our_  kitchen. And if you are a good witch, we can eat dinner back togezer in bed."

Fleur dragged Hermione out of bed, draping them both in nearly indecent silky robes. She then headed for the kitchen.

"Fleur?" The observant brunette called, towards Fleur's departing backside. "Why do you have two robes?" Hermione asked, curiously

"Because, ma belle, one iz pour vous, naturallement! I may 'ave popped in 'ere, before I arrived at zee 'ogwarts, to prepare for our rendez-vous," she explained. "I too am allowed to 'ave little secrets from you, cheeky one!"

Hermione grinned, feeling spoiled.

Fleur pulled out a chair for Hermione at the bar, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. The blonde returned to the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out of the cabinets and fully stocked refrigerator. Winking, she made Hermione a fresh bubbly water with a lemon garnish and handed it to her, gracefully.

Hermione looked at her witch, feeling rather impressed.

"Fleur, I had not idea you were…well, inclined towards the culinary arts, I suppose? Do you like to cook?" Hermione asked. She took a drink, remembering to add, "and thank you for the drink. I'm quite parched, actually."

"Moi? I  _love_  to cook! You see, ma belle, eet 'elps me, I zink, take zee focus off of my work. Eet's important to 'ave a release, non?" She waggled her eyebrows, suggestively. "Before you, I would lose myself in my kitchen. I can't say zat I do eet az often az I'd like, but I do love it."

She paused, dicing some particularly odd looking herbs. Throwing them into the bowl with a flourish, she added, "I 'ave a sneaking suspicion zat I will like much to cook for  _you_ , ma mate," Fleur explained, with another wink. "Naked. Especially eef you…are practically naked." She grinned. "Zat will help, I suspect."

Hermione nearly spit out her water. "What? Being naked?"

"Totally naked."

With a smile, Hermione watched as Fleur resumed her concentrated work. She found it incredibly sexy watching Fleur in the kitchen. She looked absoulety in command of herself and her kitchen, and practically glided around as she prepared their feast.

"Mon chou, feel free to look around, if you would like!" She tasted her reduction sauce, nodding. Looking back at Hermione, she offered, "Make yourself at 'ome, 'ermione, sinze zis iz your 'ome, too! I want you to know," Fleur explained while she worked, "zat  _no one_  'as ever been 'ere, before…in a romantic sense. I've 'ad a few friends, oui, and ze family, of course; but never a lover, never William…no one." She paused, looking at Hermione meaningfully.

Hermione, for her part, didn't realize what a relief it was, until Fleur had said it.

Fleur understood the unspoken that passed between them. "Zis place is my sanctuary. I want eet to be yours, az well. I realize zat we 'ave to talk about what you want in our living situation, and where you want to live, in more detail…but for now, ma belle, I want you to know zis is your 'ome too, unless we decide differently. Togezer."

Hermione's eyes were shining, with adoration.

"Fleur," She began, her voice trembling slightly. The momentousness of this moment was not lost on the Golden Girl. "Where you are, is where I want to be. And yes, I do think we should talk about where we live, sure. Especially for them time after we get married," she said with wide, happy eyes, "…but until then, your home is perfect! I love it Fleur… I feel like I'm surrounded by you here." She looked around, clearly happy. "I feel safe, and loved; I want nothing more than to live here, with  _you._ " She smiled. Adding, "well, when I'm not at Hogwarts, that is," she chuckled.

There was a comfortable silence that passed between them while she watched her blonde domestic goddess parce, dice, mix, taste and whip it all up into some culinary monstrosity that was smelling sinfully  _delicious._

Hermione broke the silence, after a realization.

"You know Fleur, I've lived at Hogwarts for the past two years…two years! I don't even have a home really beyond the castle. And before that I moved around so much, between the Weasley's, Gimmaulad Place and even my parents on occasion. It's kind of sad, rather, now that I say it out loud…" she furrowed her brows. "So the idea of living here, with you, having a true home? It could not  _be_  more perfect. Thank you, Fleur. Really….thank you, for loving me, and well…giving me so much."

Fleur looked at her, confused.

"Yes, Fleur," Hermione explained. "You've given me a home, a family, and a love that I just didn't know was possible. That it could even exist…" Hermione explained, earnestly.

Fleur stopped what she was doing and walked over to Hermione.

Bending down, she perched on her stool. She gave her a sweet and loving kiss, gazed deeply in her eyes. Fleur placed her batter-covered hand on Hermione's cheek, tenderly.

"Well, zis is good zen, right? Zat you like it 'ere?" She stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Because, I already put you on zee deed!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, causing Fleur to giggle.

"So, zen…. welcome 'ome, ma belle!" Fleur bustled back to the kitchen, still amused at Hermione's shocked expression. She began layering in the batter into the saucepan. "We shall bring zome of your zings 'ere, as soon as we can, oui? And so, for now,  **go**! Explore, love…. I should be done wiz our dinner soon."

Hermione walked over to Fleur, shaking her head, and gave her a tiny peck, and prepared to do just that.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Hermione couldn't help but to be impressed by Fleur's taste.

She had started in the living room. It was impossible not to take a moment to enjoy the view outside one of the magnificent windows. Hermione sighed, amazed at the view.

She then ran her fingers along the couch and the chairs; noting the carpet felt soft and warm under her bare feet. On the other side of the wall, she spotted a wall of books.

 _How did I not see this before_? The studious woman thought excitedly to herself, and beelined directly towards them, like a moth to a flame.

Scanning the vast book collection Fleur had, she saw a few on the 'History of the Veela' and had to admit, she was overcome with excitement. She had consumed every book at Hogwarts having to do with Veela, but by all accounts, it was a rather sparse collection. She was left intellectually unsatisified and craving to learn more.

"Fleur?" Hermione called out. "Can I read your books on the History of Veela?"

"Oui! Bien sur, 'ermione!" She called back. "You are ma mate, zey should recognize you, ma belle. You see, no one can read zem save a Veela or their mate." Fleur explained.

Like a kid in a candy store, Hermione pulled out three and practically skipped over to one of the big, welcoming chairs in the living room, pulling a soft and decadent purple-colored throw off the back of the chair and wrapped herself up.

She was so happy in that moment.

In her home, with her lover- her future wife- wrapped up in her scent and feeling of her witch embedded in the throw…it was perfect.

Hermione dove in, reading with abandon.

Before she knew it, she felt a delicate kiss on her head. Hermione looked up, and standing before her, was a vision of silver and blonde hair, with perfect light pink lips, and a smile that was just for her.

"Ma belle, would you like to eat now?" Fleur asked, smiling. "Een bed, or 'ere?"

"Wow, it smells delicious, Fleur!" she realized. She smiled back. "Let's go back to bed, if that's okay with you? And, uh… can I take the books with me?"

Fleur grinned.

"It's just, this is such a well written, comprehensive narrative that's so…well, non-pejorative. It's actually informative, and well written."

Fleur loved her little academic. "'ermione…. zis iz  _your_  'ome, too! I am serious love. What's mine," she reached out and touched Hermione's heart, "…iz yours."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The witches headed back to bed, where Hermione discovered Fleur had made them three different types of crepes. Two savory, one sweet, and all delicious.

"Fleur! These are amazing. How did you learn to cook so well? I don't mean to be so shocked, but honestly, I can't imagine that you grew up cooking, did you?" she questioned.

"Well, my Maman actually loves to cook. She does not cook often, non, but when I waz growing up every zo often Gaby and I got to spend time wiz her in zee kitchen. When I bought zis flat, I knew zat I wanted a kitchen where I could cook if inspiration struck me." She took another bite, then resumed talking. "Itz been a wonderful escape for me, when I needed eet. I'm zrilled zat you like ma cooking because it brings me great joy to make you 'appy."

They continued to eat and talk, steal kisses and simply enjoy being together.

The rest of the evening was spent, wrapped up in one another….. making love, talking, and forgetting the rest of the world existed.

It was perfect.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning the witches relished waking up together, naked. Hermione was wrapped around Fleur, her arms holding her tightly, one leg thrown over Fleur possessively. She had her head buried in Fleur's neck.

Fleur's arms, for their part, were also tangled around Hermione; when she woke, she sighed and turned, pulling Hermione even closer. Waking, she began slowly peppering kissed onto her forehead.

They were wrapped tightly together under their heavy duvet, the sun was just peaking in and nothing could feel more perfect than that moment.

"Hi Fleur…mmmmm…" came a groggy good morning from Hermione. "Coffee…please, love?"

"Stop being zo adorable you." Fleur said sternly with a grin on her face. Making thier way out of the bedroom, Fleur whipped them up a light breakfast while Hermione had padded back to the chair in the living room to read her book.

Today they were going to meet Hermione's parents and then spend the rest of the afternoon in London, exploring together.

Before they left, Fleur showed Hermione around the flat once more and mentioned all the ways she wanted to make sure the flat became their home, together.

Before they left, they made love. Again. And then Fleur spent an inordinate amount of time trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear to meet Hermione's parents.

Hermione could do nothing to calm her blonde. Truthfully, Hermione knew her parents could care less about what they were wearing; but she knew it was important to Fleur to look her best, so she let her flit about.

This patience wore thin, eventually around the twentieth clothing change. Finally she could not stand it, anymore.

Hermione hollered, "Fleur! My parents are  _dentists!_  If you are really worried about impressing them, I suggest you spend your time  _flossing_  instead of preparing for the runway!"

"What?" Fleur said, from the depths of her walk in closet.

"Fleur, they will be far more focused on your teeth than your outfit. I promise!" Hermione replied, in a half shout, half giggle. Walking into Fleur's closet, she asked, "Put on these, please."

To the surprise of no one, Hermione extended her arms, holding the black jeans she adored—ever so—on her Fleur, compete with a soft blue sweater, dark black knee high riding boots and a cream scarf. She would look elegant, perfect and sexy as hell to Hermione.

Fleur obliged, much to Hermione's shock.

Parading out the closet, stepping over the heaps of clothes discarded, Fleur looked relaxed and perfect, her eyes shown brightly, and her golden mane flowed down her back.

Hermione gave Fleur a quick kiss, then turned her around and patted her on the bottom.

"You look like a Goddess! But, Fleur…go to the bathroom! Dental hygene."

Fleur looked at her, in disbelief.

Hermione pointed. "To the bathroom, Fleur!" She made skedaddle gestures with her hands. " _Go!_  I'm not joking…you better floss, my love!  **Floss**!"

She watched as Fleur and her perfect arse made it's way to the bathroom, thanking the stars above that Fleur was hers.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Five hours," was the answer.

The boy-who-lived and his wife exchanged a look, which they shared subversively with the Golden Girl, also seated at the table. The three looked at each other, tersely, then looked back at the blonde Veela. The redhead was nearly vibrating with laughter.

"You've been back for a whole five hours, from your parents' house, then, have you?" Ginny asked, relentlessly.

"Mmm-hmm." Fleur hummed.

Harry looked around the dinner table that the four shared in a fashionable spot picked by his wife for some needed catching up. Being one of the few who could understand the difficulties of traversing the two worlds, he asked, politely, "So, Fleur, what did you think, then? Was this your first experience, with muggles?" Harry asked, far more politely than his wife, who was shaking with silent laughter as she tried to eat her salad without choking. "Fully immersed in muggle culture, then?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." She confirmed.

Harry held out his hands, as though to indicate, "Well?"

Fleur looked back at him.

She just offered a wan, close-mouthed smile, and shrugged. She opted instead to gesture gracefully back to Hermione, conceding the floor to her. At this point, Hermione could no longer hold it in, as she caught Ginny's pointed glance, the two burst out into fits of laughter.

This brought even more attention to their star-studded table, and at one point, Ginny nearly fell off her chair.

"Ha ha ha!" Ginny bellowed. "Oh my fucks sakes, blimey! I think I just peed myself!"

Harry looked at his wife incredulously. "Thanks for sharing, dear, with Fleur, Hermione, and myself…as well as with all of London proper as well, I should add," he said, gesturing towards the dozens of interested onlookers.

He let them laugh like loons for a few moments more, then gave in. "And what may I ask is so funny, ladies?"

Ginny wacked Hermione on the shoulder, disregarding Fleur's dirty look. "Ha ha…Tell Harry, 'Mione.…bwhah ha ha!" She fell into laughter, again.

Hermione was struggling  _not_  to laugh, out of respect to her mate, was succeeding…barely.

"Well…heh, uh, mmmm. Well, Harry, as you know, my parents are…" She glanced at Ginny. "… _dentists_ …."

That singular word, "dentists", did the two women in. They both collapsed into pearls of uncontrolled laughter. Tears running down her face, Hermione looked at Fleur, apologetically. "I'm so sorry, love!"

"Mmmm." Fleur said, noncommittally, giving a glare and which caused the two Gryffindors to laugh, harder.

It was only after another shot of Firewiskey that Hermione was finally able to gather herself enough to explain to Harry, the events leading up to their current dinner together, in London amongst the four of them.

Earlier that day, they had visited the childhood hometown of Chipping Campden in the Gloucestershire region, where Hermione grew up. The meeting with the Drs. Granger went better than expected.

Hermione's parents were so struck by Fleur's "outstanding mandible construction," and "perfect incisors," it was quickly a slippery slope from their professional observations over tea to Dr. and Dr. Granger's professional chair.

Wizards, universally, never had to deal with the mundane issues of brushing their teeth; spells were much faster and generally more effective; as such, they never had to undergo what Fleur described as "medieval torture"  _vis a vis_  going under the alias of a muggle "dental cleaning."

Fleur's poor mouth might never be the same.

At the restaurant table, she opted to ignore the two idiot females, instead looking directly at Harry.

"Mon Dieu!" She offered quietly, "did you 'ave to undergo zat torture as a child, as well, 'arry?" She asked, softly, barely opening her mouth.

He nodded yes, empathetically.

"Muggles are  _a lot tougher_  zan we give zem credit for." She sighed shaking her head.

After Hermione ordered her witch a few shots of firewhiskey, she was able to be slightly more conversant. Ginny confessed she had also been subjected to one of the Granger's more enthusiastic dental cleanings as well, and she found it hilarious that little miss perfect Beauxbaton herself now had undergone the experience.

"We've all been through the Gauntlet known as Drs. Grangers…just be glad their daughter opted to not follow in their footsteps!" Ginny said, still chuckling.

"Ferme le bouche, you…Professional athlete, you!" Fleur grimaced, taking another swig.

"Ouch, that hurts! Calling me a professional athlete…especially since I  _am_  one!"

" _You're a lesbian_?" Harry asked, confused.

She wacked her husband on the back on the head. "Bugger, Harry, that's not what she's saying!"

Fleur looked at her, dead on. "Zat's  _exactly_  what I'm saying."

Ginny gave the Veela the bird. "Okay, bitch, for real. What'd you think of the Grangers?"

Fleur kept a very neutral look on her face.

The blonde said, "I zink eets more to ze point, what did zey zink of me?"

Harry gave her a gentle pat. "I'm sure they loved you, Fleur…I mean, how could they not, ay?"

Hermione grinned. "They adored her, Harry!" The brunette gushed, proudly. "Well, her and her…I quote!  _'Her impeccable dental hygiene!_ ' They were surprisingly agreeable to Fleur, actually. She was brilliant!"

"Of course she was!" Grinned Harry, supportively.

"Only GG's parents…" muttered Ginny, good-naturedly.

Hermione gave her the pseudo-evil eye. "What's that supposed to mean, love?"

"Well, you are kind of a nutter, GG. It stands to reason that they way to impress your parents is either a large book or a clean mouth. It figures—hey! Ouch!" Exclaimed Ginny, her sentence cut short by a firm whack on the back of her head from an angry Veela.

"Do not insult ma mate, Ginerva!"

"Ow!" She said, rubbing the back of her head. "I think it's knotting! Damn it!" She rolled her eyes. "Fleur, really, do I ever insult any of the dozen of people in my life that you have married or are marrying in the future? Huh? At least I said Fleur, and not Phlem!"

Fleur was aiming an olive, prepared to launch directly at her forehead, in response.

"Right, then!" Hermione said, cheerfully. Grabbing Ginny's hand, forcefully, she declared, "we're headed to the loo!  _Gin has to pee_."

"I do?" The redhead asked, confused.

Hermione nodded, affirmatively. Fleur smiled, sweetly. " _Yes,_  Ginerva," Fleur confirmed, her voice a silky trap. " _You do_. So… be gone, you professional athlete! And… keep your 'ands off my soon-to-be-wife, by ze way!"

"Sound advice." Agreed Harry.

Ginny flipped both of them off, as she turned, the two snockered witches weaving towards the general direction of the women's facilities.

Harry chuckled. "I say she means well, but…frankly, I think she's just happy someone else thought dental cleanings were harsh, too. Hermione never let her hear the end of it, for weeks!"

Fleur rubbed her jaw. "Enculer! Eef I didn't know zey actually  _liked_  me, I would 'ave zought zis waz ze equivalent of ze muggle unforgivable!  _Ugh_!"

Harry nodded. He downed the last of his butterbeer, and after finishing his sandwich, he gave Fleur a very speculative look.

"Fleur?"

She looked up, not really paying attention. "Ah, oui?"

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "Eet's nozzing…"

Harry gave her his assessing look, one she had become quite familiar with, in their time together in the Auror department. Looking only out of her peripheral vision, finishing the last of her liquid dinner, she growled.

"Out wiz eet, boy wonder! I can tell some leetle lonely zought is rattling around up zere, behind zat!" She poked him on his scar. "What iz eet, 'arry?"

"Fleur," he began quietly.

Fleur groaned. While not a full on Hermione Granger-eque length soliloquy, the tone he adopted generally indicated there would be much more to follow. Both she and Tonks had grown quite familiar with that nuance in their time together at the Ministry.

"Fleur, have you ever heard the term, 'damned with faint praise'?"

The Frenchwoman furrowed her brow, clearly lost in the English idiom.

He leaned forward, looking around, to ensure they still had some modicum of privacy. "Well, it's a saying that generally means…you speak well of them, but…well, not enough really."

Fleur looked back, stoically. "I suppose, zat's ze 'faint praise,' zen?"

He nodded. "I've known you for a long time, Fleur Isabelle…."

"Ouais." She agreed. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair. "Eets just me, you know, Harry? Eet's just somezing I need to get…used to, I guess." She took a drink of firewhiskey, trying to think of how to express herself, without it being lost in translation. "Eets just….'ere's zere beautiful, brave, accomplished daughter…who comes 'ome to introduce 'er fiancée, and…."

"It's not because you're female, Fleur, if that's what you're thinking." He interjected.

Fleur nodded. "I know. Je sais," She agreed. "I zought zat, at first…but zen, after spending time wiz zem, politely playing ze muggle Yatzee! Game, zen politely eating ze brunch, zen politely getting my unforgivable curse…I mean, my dental cleaning…" she corrected, smiling amused.

He laughed.

"Eets just…" Fleur sighed, shaking her head. "Zey love her, but zey…je ne sais pas, 'arry. Zere only comment, about ze whole zing, Harry…. waz to ask us to remember to zend zem…. _ze wedding invitation_ , non?"

She shook her head, in disbelief.

She struggled, to find the words, but Harry was intuitive as he always was. He grasped Fleur's hands in his own, and looked at her meaningfully.

"Fleur, not everyone comes from a family where a parent would give their life for their child…or has the last name of Weasley…or Delacour." He explained, gently. "And add to that, there is such a great divide, between her parents, and her. They have no idea how important she was, and is, to our world; they have no basis of understanding. It doesn't mean they don't love her…"

"But zey don't care to understand? To learn?" She said, in disbelief, feeling a little angry and sad, simultaneously.

"No, Fleur. They don't." He patted her hand. "But, at least they're coming."

"Yes."

"You can't always make lemonade out of lemons, Fleur. Sometimes things are just kind of….bitter."

She grasped Harry's hands, firmly, ensconcing them in her own. She said, meaningfully, "Zen she shall always drink  **our** lemonade, 'arry. Oui?"

"Oui." He agreed, nodding.

They exchanged a look of knowing friendship, their hands fully clutched together, only to be interrupted by a whack from Ginny, once again, to the back of Harry's skull.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"What,  **now** you're  _the lesbian_ , Harry?" Ginny said, grinning, gesturing towards their hands.

" _Why am I the lesbian_? How do you know I didn't make  **her**  straight?" He complained, breaking their handhold and gesturing towards the Veela.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because this is Fleur Delacour we're talking about, here."

Fleur chuckled, good naturedly, and merely shrugged.

He looked between the three laughing women, and just looked confused. "Tell me why I didn't stay behind to see the game with Ron, Neville, and Luna?" He mumbled to no one, in particular.

"Because Ron's a git." Ginny and Fleur said, in unison. Hermione, to her credit, merely shook her head, and busied herself looking for the server to settle the tab.

The Golden Girl mumbled, "It's time for me to take my witch home and put her to bed. Her poor little  _mouth_ -"

"Moutz? Try ze  _moutz_ , ze  _jaw_ , ze  _face_ , ze neck! Zey are  _relentless_ , zez 'dentist' people! Bah!" Fleur interrupted.

"Yes, so as I was saying, it's time for me to take care of my poor little love," smiled Hermione. "I need her mouth better, as I've got plans for it, tomorrow," she winked.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You know," Ginny drawled, "they do have magic to make things feel better. We  _are_  witches, you might recall."

"Oh non, Ginerva!" Fleur interjected. "Zis one," Fleur pointed to Hermione, "she 'as got to  _work_  for zis! Muggles did zis, and my muggleborn mate will undo eet! She's crafty, zat one. No shortcuts!"

Hermione gave her a look.

"What?" Fleur asked, innocently. "All I'm saying, ma 'ermione, iz zat ze war would 'ave ended must faster if we 'ad zreatened ze Deatz Eaters wiz dentists, instead of Azkaban!"

"Tosh!" Hermione said. "Look Fleur, muggle toddlers do that…get dental cleanings…every year. Starting at age three!"

Fleur gasped. "You're inhumane, you muggles!" She declared, somewhat seriously, wincing in pain.

"Alright you batty witches, we love you both," interrupted Harry. "Never have I ever talked about a dental visit quite so much…"

With kisses and hugs all around, the couples headed out into the night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They apparated back to Fleur's flat.

It had been quite a full day; first the travel to Chipping Campden, with the infamous dental cleaning; then their return to London, to the Brixton neighborhood at Ginny's insistence. (She had developed quite the stonker over some restaurant she heard about from Gwenog, and was quite instant they all try it together).

Truthfully, despite the fact it had been lovely to see Harry and Ginny again, as they had been such a staple of her life before her whirlwind romance with Fleur, it didn't change her relief at being home, again.

 _Home_. With Fleur.

Hermione immediately doted on Fleur. She took off her clothes, batting away Fleur's frisky hands, and tucked her into bed. She then administered  _Episkey!_  to mend her jaw, and decided to add in a  _Reparifors!_  at the last minute, as well. She then hurried off to the kitchen to prepare an ice pack and some bubbly water for her ailing witch.

Smiling as she returned, Impromptu Healer Granger pushed Fleur back into a reclining position, and offered her a drink through through the straw. Fleur took it obligingly, but grimaced in the effort, slightly.

Hermione frowned. "Still hurts?"

"Oui."

Hermione regarded her patient. "Try this," she suggested, holding the ice packs. She placed the bags of ice on Fleur's jaw, gently on each side, and held them there. After a moment of treatment, Fleur looked surprised.

"What?" Asked Hermione, noticing her expression.

Fleur answered honestly. "Zat iz…remarkably soozing, actually."

"We muggles do actually know a thing or two, about getting things done…without magic, Fleur."

Fleur nodded.

"But," mused Hermione, "I suppose its not a bad thing, to augment with magic… _Lenio."_  Hermione commanded softly, performing the pain relief spell, wandlessly.

Fleur rubbed her jaw.

"Wow!" Fleur remarked, moving her jaw in different directions. "I am imprezzed. Not only zat my pain iz totally gone, but you did zat without your wand, 'ermione! Zat's amazing."

"Meh." Hermione said, indifferently.

Fleur arched her eyebrow, regarding her brilliant witch. The blonde, clearing thinking impure thoughts, had a rather evil expression develop on her face. Hermione, missing the change in mood of her Veela, was tidying up the ice and remnants, and stood to get up. Fleur grabbed her, by the wrist, halting her actions.

"Wait." She commanded, voice husky.

Hermione looked up, startled. She registered the danger she was in, and grinned. With a firm yank, Fleur pulled Hermione back down, to the bed. Her gesture was so forceful, catching Hermione unexpectedly, that Hermione tumbled, flat on to her back, next to the predatory Veela.

Fleur immediately topped the younger woman. Peering down at her, her eyes dark, Fleur licked her lips.

"Eet seemz such a waste, all of zis ice, n'est-ce pas?"

She looked down at Hermione, intently.

Hermione Jean Granger looked back up at the intense woman, hovering above her. Despite the trace of smile on her lips, her eyes were anything but playful. She looked intense, all of a sudden.

Hermione felt the beginning of Fleur's thrall thrumming off her body. "Fleur?" She mumbled, the brunette's throat suddenly dry.

Fleur, despite being completely naked, seemed the one fully in charge. She now had Hermione pinned down, underneath her, the Veela's griphold firm. The small trace of smile from before had disappeared completely from her face.

"Do you realize, 'ermione, 'ow  **long**  eet 'as been, since I've  _touched_  you, mate?"

"Err, ah…" Hermione concentrated, Fleur's thrall now pulsing off her body, and making Hermione's brain turn to mush. "Uh, let's see…." Hermione swallowed. "…I think, uh….this morning?" She offered, weakly.

"Zis morning…." Fleur's eyes, dark as night, moved closer to Hermione's. Speaking in a low growl, she said, "…oui, zat iz correct. And…ma belle, zat iz….  _unacceptable."_

She continued staring down Hermione, as a grin slid across the Veela's face.

Fleur commanded, " _Reducto Vestimenta!_ " demonstrating her own prowess at using a wandless spell, as Hermione's clothes flew off her body.

"Wow." Hermione noted, seriously impressed at Fleur's skills, despite the haze of sexual desire clouding her brain at present.

"Hm. Indeed." Fleur said, indifferently, as she reached across Hermione, deliberately grazing her nipples across Hermione's breasts in the effort, and grabbed a bag of ice in her hand.

As she opened the bag, taking out a rather large ice cube, she said suggestively, "seemz like such a waste, of zis ice, to just let it melt without any use at all," she looked at the brunette, "don't you zink, 'ermione?"

Hermione swallowed, thickly. "I suppose, Fleur…"

"You suppose?" Fleur arched an eyebrow, putting the cube between her teeth. "Or…you agree?" She added, as she moved down, and circled the cold cube around the circumference of Hermione's right nipple.

"Ohhhhhhh,  _fuck! T_ hat's…..cold!" Hermione gasped, arching up, her nipple pebbling immediately.

Fleur grinned around the ice cube between her teeth. After the nipple stood to a taut point, she switched sides, and labored over the other nipple. Hermione was writing, and gasped, as she dug her fingernails into the Veela's back.

" _Oh_ , Gods…Fleur…." Hermione's uttered, the cold arousing her more than she expected.

Fleur murmered reassurances, as she continued ministering over Hermione's nipple, nearly freezing it to a sharp point. After a few moments, the Veela growled, "Open your moutz, 'ermione."

Hermione did.

Fleur slid her body against Hermione's, upwards, and dropped what remained of the partially melted ice cube into Hermione's open mouth.

"Ack!" Hermione uttered, catching it, in the unexpected move.

But Fleur wasn't listening. She had returned, lightening quick, her hand on Hermione's left breast, and her mouth enveloping the right. The startling quickness of Fleur's action caused an instant sensation of warmness, shocking Hermione's nipples in a most pleasurable manner. With the sharp pinching and sucking sensations of Fleur's instant hand's and mouth, Hermione's body reflexively arched off the bed.

"Fuck!" She moaned, underneath Fleur's pressing body. "Gods, Fleur…you feel…." She exhaled, mind lost the the sudden contrast of cold and hot.

Fleur was relentless, and pressed her warm core into Hermione's, while her insistent mouth above continued tormenting Hermione's aroused nipples, determined.

"…you feel amazing, Fleur." Hermione concluded, with a loud moan as Fleur swiped her tongue across the tip of her nipple while her whole mouth simultaneously was sucking at her breast.

When Hermione was sure she could withstand no more, her own core thrusting up to meet Fleur's, and feeling her center literally dripping with desire, Fleur stopped.

Hermione opened her eyes, curiously. Her eyes widened, startled, as Fleur was directly above her face, unexpectedly.

The blonde's face was now hovering over the brunette's, their breath intermixing. Fleur looked at her, darkly. Licking her lips, she uttered a singular comment, low and dangerous in tone, its meaning clear.

" _Zis morning?_  So you know, 'ermione….zat iz  _way_  to long, for me to  _'ave you_ …."

And Fleur Delacour leaned down, claiming Hermione's mouth in a deep and needy kiss.

**TBC**


	14. Love at Home, Love at Home.

 

Fleur woke up with a smile plastered across her face.

 _Why wouldn't she_ , after all? Hermione was naked, tucked neatly into the Veela's side. The brunette's breathing was slow, and peaceful; a small smile hinted on her lips as she slept. She was so beautiful.

Fleur's heart was practically bursting out of her chest as she looked in awe at her mate.

She felt lucky. And grateful. And  _happy_ …so very happy.

Fleur reminisced, thinking of everything that happened over the weekend. She was thankful to have met Hermione's parents, in retrospect. Despite her realization how truthful Hermione had actually been, in explaining her relationship with her parents to Fleur, it had gone better than anticipated.

The experience steeled her resolve, however. She was determined, now more than ever, to give Hermione the family of whom she had dreamed; the family of whom she  _deserved_.

Softly stroking Hermione's bushy brown hair, she turned her body a little in order to pull her witch  _even closer_  into her. Roused with the small movement, Hermione burrowed her head further into Fleur's neck, kissing her chest.

"Hi, Fleur…  _Mmmm_ …" Hermione rattled off.

It was Fleur's favorite time of the day, the time when Hermione would wake up and croak out her sleepy  _"Hi, Fleur!"_

She sounded so innocent, so adorable, and so  _loving,_ in those early morning moments, when she said her name. And it made Fleur's heart, her entire soul…  _smile_.

"Bonjour, love. 'ow did you sleep?"

"Mmmmm. When I'm with you? Sleeping with you, Fleur? It's perfect, really. Silly, I know… but  _it is_. I just love being in your arms." Hermione smiled into her neck as she spoke.

"Well, I feel zee same…"

The blonde responded by kissing the top of Hermione's head. Pulling away, Hermione looked up at Fleur with her big brown eyes, a meek little grin sliding across her face as she uttered one simple word:

" _Coffee_?"

Fleur chuckled, in understanding.

"Ouais, my sexy one…ze coffee,  _naturallement_! Go take care of yourself, and meet me back 'ere in five."

"Oui," smirked Hermione, with a wink, causing Fleur to do a double take.

The witches headed off in two different directions; Hermione to the bathroom, and Fleur to the kitchen, with the mutual understanding of reconnoitering back in bed in the proverbial five minutes.

Hermione promptly snuggled back under the covers, looking around the room.  _Their_  room.

She loved it.

While it was large and roomy, it wasn't too large. It was the perfect mix of warm and soft; calming and welcoming. It had a window ensconced with soft purple and silver curtains, which overlooked the park. In the corner next to the window was a cream-colored oversized sofa chair that could easily fit both of the witches together, snuggled in tight. The center of their room, of course, was occupied by the enormous four-poster bed, covered in lavish sheets, pillows, and a duvet blended with light purples and greens. The duvet, while faded, appeared elegant, and so soft.

It was quite perfect for the two of them, actually.

They each had a nightstand adorning each side of their bed, to which Hermione discovered in the night prior that Fleur had stocked with her favorite things….her favorite lip balm, Kleenex, lotions and so forth.

_Such a thoughtful witch…a definite perk to dating the fairer sex._

There was an enormous dresser across from the bed covered with candles, typical of Fleur. Finally, her gaze landed on the beautiful table next to Fleur's enormous closet, which displayed various photos on it's surface.

In that moment, she registered she hadn't yet looked at the photos on Fleur's table in any detail! Hermione, annoyed with herself for that overlooked detail, hopped out of bed, heading towards the table. She covered herself in her silky robe, curiosity getting the best of her.

Her intelligent brown eyes took in the varied depictions of Fleur's life, before her. She noted several photos of Fleur and Gaby, ranging in ages from toddlers to a recent photo of the two beautiful women. She smiled as she regarded the photos of Fleur's parents, and one of all four Delacours, out on the dock at Delacour Pond.

She openly laughed at the next one.

Finding a photo of Fleur and Tonks, the Golden Girl was highly amused. It appeared to have been taken when Fleur officially became and Auror and they were teamed up, based on the fact the photo was taken after graduation, in the bowels of the Ministry.

There was also a photo of Fleur with a bevy of gorgeous women, all wearing those devious blue uniforms. Friends of hers from Beauxbatons, clearly.

The next one she came across gave her pause. It was from Bill and Fleur's wedding, but neither Bill nor Fleur were in the photo.

Curious….

It must have been taken before everything went to hell, because it depicted Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself… all together, and they were all smiling. She looked so young, then. She could still see the stress on her face, however, knowing what was to come next. She wondered why Fleur had that one particular and singular photo up as the token remembrance from her wedding. As unusual as it was, it was the  _last_  photo that Hermione saw, that stopped her in her tracks.

It was of  _her._

She was laughing, and looked relaxed. It was clearly taken some time during the Delacour Ball based on what she was wearing.

Hermione picked up the frame, regarding the photo, carefully. It was in that very moment that Fleur chose to reappear, in her proverbial "five minutes," carrying two large mugs; one with coffee, the other with tea for herself.

"You look so beautiful 'Ermione, laughing like zat." Fleur said, wistfully, noticing Hermione holding the frame. "You see 'ow zee smile reached your eyes. I love so much when I can make you laugh like zat."

Hermione smiled, in return. "I didn't realize my photo was being taken! When did you get that?" She asked, as she took her much-needed coffee, pausing for a moment to smell that delicious aroma.

Fleur shrugged. "We always 'ave a photographer at zee ball, so I asked my Maman if she could press zem to see if zere was one of you I might 'ave. My Maman indulged me, az she does not even yet 'ave all zee photos, but found zis one for me! I 'ave a smaller copy I keep wiz me at all times, too. I could stare at you  _forever_ , ma belle."

Hermione felt so shy in that moment, not knowing what to say. So she just smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to Fleur's cheek.

She drifted back towards an earlier photo. Glancing at Fleur, she asked, "…and what about… this one?" Hermione pointed to the photo from Fleur's wedding. "A rather interesting….choice."

"Well…" Fleur began, thoughtfully, indulging in a sip of her tea. "Zat one? Zat was up in my 'ome, when I lived wiz William. I 'ave a box of zings…from zat time in ma life, packed away. When I waz 'ere, in my flat, while 'ealing from making your ring, I pulled eet out because I remembered zat photo."

Fleur shook her head, slightly. "Eet may seem a little ridiculous, 'ermione, but even zo I was marrying William at zee time, and you were only a young girl… I knew zat we would play an important role in each ozer's lives. Truly. I didn't know, zen, zat you were ma mate, but…" Fleur paused, "I still remember zinking how  _lovely_  you were, zat day. And eet made me smile.  **You**  made me smile, so I pulled zee photo out."

Hermione smiled, taking a drink of her own coffee, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The witches had made their way back under the covers, fully enjoying their morning beverages when Hermione, clearly in an inquisitive mood, decided to press Fleur a little more.

"Fleur? Uh… um. Fleur, why is the sex between us... so  _amazing_?" Hermione asked earnestly.

Fleur laughed.

Fleur openly laughed in that devastatingly sexy way of hers.

"Vat do you mean?" she asked, more seriously, once she saw the glare on Hermione's face.

"I mean, Fleur," Hermione said a little briskly in that Hermionesque-tone, " _Why_  is the sex between us so amazing? If you had asked me before all of this, of us, I would have said that sex was something that was just utter bollocks. At least, that's what my experience had been like before, anyway. And with you, Fleur? Just kissing you is better than  _all_  other sexual experiences I've ever had, combined. And I'm seriously just talking about  _just_  kissing you."

Fleur couldn't help it… _she was Veela_.

Hearing Hermione talk like this? It made her chest puff out _..._  just a little! Sex was something that was very important to her, and she was thrilled that Hermione was becoming freer in having and talking about the act.

"Well, Ma Belle," Fleur began, as she sat up and slowly removed the indecent robe covering her body. "Zere are  _several_ reasons why zee sex… _making love_ …between us iz  _So. Fucking. Good_ …."

Now naked, she turned under the covers, hovering on top of Hermione. Slowly, Fleur leaned down, and kissed Hermione's exposed décolletage.

"First," she started deliberately, while putting her weight on her left arm and using her right to untie Hermione's robe, "iz because I am  _'opelessly attracted_  to you ma belle. I find you to be zee sexiest zing I've ever laid my eyes on! And I zink…zat you are attracted to me, comme ca, az well,  _oui?"_

With that, she ran her hand slowly down Hermione's body, using the pads of her fingertips to caress Hermione's exposed skin, drawing goose bumps as she went. Fleur trailed, starting at her neck, tracing her way down her chest, going agonizingly slowly between her breasts, tickling her stomach, finally stopping at the apex of Hermione's thighs.

As she went, she softly pushed aside her robe, exposing Hermione's body.

" _Second_ ," Fleur continued, "…we are both women." She said, as she straddled Hermione. Fleur leaned down, pulling Hermione up in a sitting position, and removed the robe from her body completely. She kissed across her newly exposed shoulders and neck, while pushing Hermione back down, onto the pillows.

"…And while eets  _not fair_  to say zat a man does not know 'ow to touch a woman, I zink zat eet iz fair to say zat  **you**  'ave not been wiz a man who knows 'ow to touch a woman! And frankly, I've never found men to be adequate lovers, eizzer. I know," Fleur paused and leaned down to suck on Hermione's right breast, teasing her nipple with her tongue as she felt her skin pucker and her nipple come to a point, "'ow to  _touch you_ …"

Fleur then kissed Hermione's other breast, suggestively adding, "…And 'ow  _to kiss_  you." She paused, to lick Hermione's nipple. "…And 'ow to … _love_  you, inside and out."

Fleur explained, as she gently brushed her fingers over Hermione's silky folds. "And you, ma belle, know 'ow to do zee same… for me _, sans question_!"

At this point, Hermione was practically panting, she was so painfully aroused from this 'lesson' that Fleur was bestowing upon her. Her breath caught, as Fleur continued.

"But, zere iz more, ma belle." Fleur murmered. "You see, 'ermione, we are also deeply in love wiz each other. So, making love…" Fleur kissed Hermione softly on the lips, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Making love, wiz ze person you are destined for? Ze person, zat you love with your whole 'eart and soul, more zan anyzing in ze world? Well zat," she paused and kissed her again, "iz  _perfection_. Nozing will ever compare, ma love."

Fleur then pressed her naked body down onto Hermione, their core connecting immediately.

Hermione's legs were wrapped around Fleur's, as she hooked her feet together behind Fleur in order to pull her in, even closer. Fleur pushed up with her arms, her soft, full breasts hanging in front of Hermione, their eyes still connected.

"So now, I zink," The Veela drawled, "zat we are on…  _reason four."_

At this, she slowly started rocking her hips into Hermione's core, with emphasis. "You see, 'ermione, we trust one anozer. Every day we are  _togzther_ , every moment we spend  _togzther_ , eet solidifies what we both knew so soon after we came back, oui?  _We are meant to be togzther_ , forever, ma belle! And we, you see, we fit perfectly  _togzther_."

As she slowly rocked into Hermione, a soft moan escaped from Hermione's lips. " **Fleur!**  Oh, Gods!  _Ohhhhhhh_ …" was all Hermione could get out, in response.

Her hands flew to Fleur's breasts as she slowly started caressing them, kneading them, and gently pulling at her nipples until they came to a point, erect. Her efforts were rewarded with Fleur's pause, as she closed her eyes and  _moaned._

"Mmmmm…. 'ermione, we trust each ozzer. And we trust each ozzer, in bed, love! Zere are  _so many zings_  I want to do wiz you." Fleur licked her lips. "To do  **to**  you," Fleur growled. "I want you to experience  _all zee ways_  I can make your body sing! Zere are dirty, dirty zings I want to do to you, 'ermione…. and zat trust we have in each ozzer, and our love? Ohhhh ma love, I can't wait to show you all zee ways I'm going to make our sex, our love making, even more than you could ever imagine!"

Hermione was a sweaty mess at this point.

She was dripping with desire, her body flushed, and everything painfully aroused.

"But finally, 'ermione? You. Are. My. Mate." Fleur stated, conclusively. " **Mine!**  And we," she ground herself down, into Hermione, as finished, "we will be together. Forever.  _You are mine._  And I am yours. And zat, zat makes zee sex between us…So. Fucking. Amazing!"

At this, she crashed her mouth onto Hermione's, pouring everything she had into that kiss.

Their tongues danced. Their hands gasped at every inch they could grab of each other. Fleur shifted herself to straddle Hermione's left leg enabling her to slide her fingers into Hermione's dripping core.

The shellshocked eyes of the brunette's slammed shut, the feeling of Fleur buried  _deep_  inside her.

She was overcome….with feeling, with love, with desire, with arousal.

She needed to feel her witch, even though she felt like she could barely feel herself at that moment. Pushing her hand in the little space she could find between their bodies, she entered Fleur, while Fleur continued to thrust and fuck Hermione within an inch of her life.

They relentlessly slid in and out of one other, while kissing, passionately and frenetically. They never wanted this moment, this feeling to end. They wanted to stay locked like this, in pure bliss, forever. But their arousal won out in the end and Hermione needed to release. She came, almost violently her orgasm was so powerful. She was practically screaming into Fleur's mouth as every pent up emotion came crashing out of her.

Fleur, watching her fiancée, her mate, come undone below her, feeling her emotion, her love, came shortly after. Her orgasm started in her breasts and quickly filled her whole body with distinct pleasure.

The witches lay entangled in one another, panting, placing soft kisses on each other wherever they could reach following their mutual orgasms.

"Zo ma belle. Did I answer your question adequately?"

"I love you Fleur, and  _fuck yes_  you did! Amazing."

"Oh ma belle, I'm glad you zink so. But we are not done. Now…I 'ave to taste you."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Meanwhile, in Scotland, while Fleur and Hermione were sequestered off on their little jaunt to London, Narcissa decided to make full use of the time the peaceful respite offered.

As such, Healer Black restocked all of her potions; she completed a healing tutorial regarding the regrowth of skeletal parts and soft tissue; and she organized the beds to allow for more patient/healer privacy for the patient instead of the "open ward" concept her predecessor preferred. Most importantly, she decided in addition to work, it was high time to shore up a few dangling things in her own personal life.

Resolved, Cissy began her work, quietly and efficiently.

Peaceful and productive hours ticked away, and she surprised herself by finishing her work early. She realized that on her normal schedule, between the needs of the students and faculty, and the distractions brought by her dear friends… it was rather hard to get  _anything_  done.

Casting a satisfied glance around the much-streamlined healing ward, she sighed. Without further distractions, she realized she now had no excuse, and so she began the much harder proposition of addressing the tasks in her personal life.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Narcissa Black was nothing if not efficient, when she set her mind to it.

Her completed list was long: the elegant blonde finally sent a long overdue owl to Andromeda, albeit after angsting over the damn thing for an unacceptably long amount of time.

Next, she had contacted her son, Draco. For the first time in as long as she could remember, they chatted unhindered by a schedule. They did the perfunctory planning of Draco's "meet up" for lunch with her ladies; but they also had a lighthearted chat, as well. She was forced to listen, as he reveled in his various escapades with the ladies.

_"When do you plan on making poor Astoria an honest woman, dear?"_

_"What, mum? I think the floo connection is a little barmy, now."_

_"Hmm. Indeed. You're not fooling me, Draco, I am your mother."_

_"That you are."_

_"I'll let you off the hook for now, but don't think this is a tabled discussion, Mr. Malfoy…."_

_"I'd expect nothing less than that from you, my brilliant mother."_

_"Ah, Draco….don't you know empty flattery will get you everything?"_

_They both chuckled._

Chatting for a bit longer, it hadn't escaped her attention how effortlessly he evaded answering the Astoria question altogether.

Next, after she finished with Draco, she went to her bedroom for her nightly "compact chat," with her beloved. Lene laughed merrily when Mama Black relayed Draco's cheeky responses, and his clear love of the ladies. The Frenchwoman questioned Cissa, only half-kidding, suggesting there was Veela lineage in the Black family tree, somewhere. She pointed out Draco seemed pretty damn "Veelaesque", to her.

When she reminded Lene that "Veelaesque" was not actually a word, the Delacour matriarch huffed, insisting as the sovereign regent of the Veela, she was  _making_  it a word.  
When Cissa suggested that was an abuse of her power, the sovereign regent giggled, and reminded Cissa she, herself, was a member of the Noble House of Black… hence the pot was calling the kettle, well, black.

"I see where Gaby gets her perspective." Cissa mused.

Frowning, Narcissa's comment reminded her of her one last task, as she concluded their nightly "compact chat."

They murmered their promises of love, whispered over the compact, to each other.

"Lene, I'm counting down the hours until I get to hold you in my arms…"

"I'm counting down the hours until I can do much more than that, love," Lene replied back, in a breathy voice.

"Cheeky Veela," Cissa replied. "But…. Moi aussi, as you folks say. Sleep well, love."

With a smile Narcissa braced herself as she gathered the things she would need for her  _final_  task of the day.

The blonde realized she had saved this one for last for a reason. The last thing on her "to do" list was going to be the most challenging one of all. She gathered everything she needed meticulously, and sorted through her charmed wine cabinet for good measure. Reviewing her mental notes, the determined pureblood headed out, satisfied she had remembered everything.

One might think she was actually a Gryffindor, for the bravery she mustered, as she readied herself to face her final and most daunting task.

**XOXOXOXOX**

" _What ze 'ell_  iz zat fucking noise? Quoi…what iz zat  **banging**?"

Gaby hollered aloud, to no one in particular. Sitting up in her bed, she pulled the satin sleep mask off her face, with a groan. The Care for Magical Creatures Professor was not happy with the noise outside her door, one that had awoken her from her beauty sleep.

Especially since the French woman had  _finally_  fallen asleep, after a lengthy effort of restless tossing and turning!

While she would never admit it, Gaby was recently afflicted with too frequent bouts with insomnia, as of late. Having finally actually fallen asleep, for a change, she was  _none too pleased_  at being so rudely awakened.

"Open this door!" Gaby heard the  _Rude-Pounder-Of-Doors-Late-At–Night_  demand, outside her doorway.

Gaby rolled out of bed, grumbling.

Padding over to her entrance, without bothering to light her room at all, she flung open the door, furious.

Gaby stood, in all her gorgeous fury and her wildly inappropriate state of dress, with only one eye only cocked open and her sleep mask dangling from her neck. The sleepy blonde grumbled, "What ze fuck? Qui diable est-il frapper à ma porte?"

There stood Narcissa Black, laughing so hard, she was  _shaking._

Finally gasping for a breath, the Healer fully took in Gaby's unkempt form, and Narcissa Black openly laughed again, at the state of the younger professor. Her platinum blonde hair was matted down on one side, and her bangs were sticking straight up; she was wearing a camisole that barely covered her bits both up top and down below with one spaghetti strap dangling precariously off her shoulder.

"Gaby…" was all Narcissa could manage, before she started laughing again.

Looking disbelievingly back at her visitor, one eye open, Gaby half-mumbled, half-growled a response at her.

"Hmmph…..and wat _ze 'ell_  are you  _doing_  here, Cissy? Do you know what time eet iz? Eet's like…. **two**  in  _ze morning_ , beetch-face!"

Narcissa finally managed to stop laughing. She wiped her eyes, and arched one eyebrow, bemused.

"First of all," she raised her finger, for emphasis, "it is only  _ten thirty_  in the evening, Gabrielle! Secondly, and perhaps far more importantly, I hope this…." She gestured at Gaby's eveningwear, "…is  **not**  how you  _answer the door_  for all of your unexpected late night guests!"

She tugged on the barely there cami, for emphasis.

Gaby huffed; rubbing her eyes she yawned. "Tant mieux pour toi! So, like I said," Gaby grumbled, "….eet's  _three_  in ze morning! What  _ze 'ell_  do you want?"

Narcissa grinned. "Oh, Gabrielle Delacour, my dear…it's not what **I**  want, young lady….it's what  **you**  want." She answered, cryptically.

Gaby yawned again.

"Please, Madame Black…refer to my earlier commentz. You know, zee one zat read:  _what zee fuck_?"

Narcissa raised a hand of protest. "Allow me to demonstrate, if you would." The healer then pulled from behind her back a dark bottle, embossed with the faded but highly distinctive label revealing its identity as a  _Chateau Margaux_  red wine.

One of the most, if not _the_  most, expensive and rare wines in the world was dangled in front of her.

Rousing immediately, the sight of the precious bottle motivating Gaby's other eyelid to open, Gaby gawked with _both_  of her eyes this time, open wide.

Honed in on the label, Gaby licked her lips. Gone was the groggy tone, replaced by a very alert voice.

" **Hm!**  Well, zen! Now zat you 'ave _captured my attention_ , az zey say, Cissy…. what can I 'elp you wiz?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Gaby's predictability.

Leaning in the doorway, Narcissa looked every bit a member of the Nobel House of Black, as she tilting her jaw, proudly. She looked down on the shorter blonde, and a sly smile slid across the older's face.

"I suggest you put some robes on, first, Mademoiselle Delacour! It's  _cold,_ where we're going, tonight."

"Hm? And where iz zat, exactly?"

Narcissa waggled her elegant pointer finger.

"Uh uh uh! Must come with me, to get that answer. Suffice to say, we are going to my 'secret office,' provided that you can keep it…  _a secret."_

Gaby righted her errant spaghetti strap, shrugging. "Oh, I can keep ze secret, Cissy. Eef eet  _uncorks_ zat rare wine, by all means, keeping a secret, eet shall be! Wait here…I'll be right back," she mumbled. Gaby darted off, as she rounded back to her bedroom, leaving a chuckling Narcissa in her wake.

She tossed all of her previously discarded robes off the floor, looking to find something appropriate to slip on as per the demands of that  _night-crawling vampire_  still standing in her doorway.

 _Only ze English demand more clothes, not less!_  Thought Gaby to herself.  _Zat's why zey are so damn uptight! Whatever…if zat iz what eet takes to open zat most expensive bottle of wine left in existence, so be eet. I'll wear ten robes! Clothes, eet iz, zen…._

Amusing herself as she finished dressing, Gaby thought of how few bottles of the Chateau Margaux were actually left in the world. She wondered how one happened to come into the possession of Narcissa Black, but she had to admit, she was not all that surprised.

Out loud, she mused, "Too bad zis particular bottle iz destined to be  _extinct_ , soon!"

Giving her hair one final flounce and nodded to herself, satisfied. She grabbed her wand off her nightstand, and the blonde firecracker headed back out to Narcissa, smiling.

Gaby was  _wide-awake._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Merde, merde, _merde_!" The blonde complained, shivering. "Tell me again…" Gaby asked, looking around the abandoned old Astronomy tower, "…why ze 'ell you would come  **'ere,**  az a student?" Gaby asked, teeth chattering. "Waz ze  _Imperious Curse_  involved?"

The original Astronomy classroom observation tower was now in disarray, and widely forgotten. A newer one had been erected during Narcissa's second year at Hogwarts, and quickly made the original one obsolete. Oddly enough, they never used this space, again, apparently; likely due to the difficulty in climbing the old, narrow stairwell that led to it, one would surmise.

"No. No  _Imperious_." Narcissa said, simply.

Healer Black hoisted a sip of wine to her lips, looking inexplicably happy, and seemingly  _oblivious_  to the winds gusting around the exposed tower and the bitter cold that resulted.

"I came here, my dear Gaby, because I could be assured of some actual  _privacy_  – a commodity very difficult to come by, in the Slytherin dungeons! _Especially_  if you are the youngest of the notorious Black sisters."

Gaby chugged half a glass of the wine, relishing it loudly.

Without batting an eyelash, she moaned, " _Fuckmewizabludger_ , but zat iz…  **so**  fucking good! Mmmmm." She licked the remnants of the sip, off her lips.

Cocking an eye at Cissy, Gaby was shivering despite their warming charms, earlier. She buried herself deeper in the blanket Cissy had provided her, her teeth chattering, as she huffed, "Cissy, you know  _why_  you 'ad ze privacy? Well,  _let me tell you:_ cause eet's fucking  **freezing,** up 'ere, you  _crazy loon lady!"_

Narcissa refilled her own glass, regarding Gaby with an insolent grin.

"What, this delectable _wine_  isn't warming you up?"

The petulant blond shrugged, regarding her goblet, in thoughtful appreciation. She smacked her lips. "I will admit, eet iz taking ze edge off," she acquiesced.

She took another drink, closing her eyes, afterwards. Gaby began murmuring words, in reverent tones, in French. Narcissa was pretty sure a few of them were obscenities. After a small moan, Gaby opened her eyes, and looked at her blonde companion. She said dryly, "While ze wine  **iz**  excellent, and a real warmer-upper…. I refer to my earlier conclusions. I zink you wouldn't 'ave any of ze trespassers, cold or no cold…wine or no wine….given zat eet iz  _ **four**_ _in ze morning,_ Cissy!"

"Again," Narcissa responded, rolling her eyes, "…it's  **eleven**  pm, Gabrielle! They just called curfew for the seventh years!"

Gaby huffed, waving an indifferent hand.

Narcissa continued. "And, furthermore, I think  _our privacy_  is more likely attributable to my  _privacy wards,_ than either the time of night  **or**  the cold, my dear…."

Gaby shrugged. "Eh. More pouring, less talking. Pleaze." She mumbled, holding out the empty glass.

As the older woman obliged, pouring the liquid delicacy into the Veela's glass, she asked a question. "Well? Aren't you curious, as to why I brought you here, Gaby?"

"Non." Gaby said, indifferently. "I azzumed zat you stole zis bottle, or somezing such az zat, and needed to get rid of ze evidence, non?"

Narcissa openly laughed, shocked. "No, little nutter! For that…I could just pour it down the sink, silly witch!"

Gabrielle looked horrified.

Her face white, she murmured, " _Quelle horror!_  Now _zat_ ….zat would be a true crime against 'umanity! Mais alors, Narcissa…"

"Right. I forgot  _wine_  is no joking matter to a French lady!  _My apologies_." She grinned as they shared a drink, with Gaby moaning her enjoyment, for emphasis. Narcissa broke the silence.

"No, Gaby, I did not bring you here to divest my contraband. Rather, I wanted to willingly share it, the bottle, with _you_ …as well as my most secret hideaway."

Gaby remained silent, listening.

"You should feel honored, Ms. Delacour! I never brought anyone here… _ever_. Not Lucius, not Andy, or Bella…no one! This was  _my_  place, and mine alone."

"What's ze occasion?"

She looked at Gaby meaningfully, over her glass as she took a long drink. Musing, she said, "The occasion? well, I don't know, exactly, when I had the  _realization_ …."

Gaby waited.

Narcissa looked around the tower, fondly. Despite the outward appearance of shambles, to her, it was a palace. It was a place only she went. Forgotten laughter, forgotten crushes, forgotten worries about tests…it was all here. All of it. Most importantly, Narcissa realized, in this old tower were the ghosts of her siblings….her dead sister, and her discarded sister; the Black girls, in happier times. The memories lived, here in this tower.

Turning her gaze back on Gaby, she continued.

"I had the realization that you and I  _shared_  something, Gaby..."

"What?"

Narcissa smiled, knowingly. "The curse of the youngest sister."

**XOXOXOXXOXOX**

Gaby had finally broken down, and started a campfire, muttering something to the effect of "fuck zee stiff upper lip, who ever zaid zat 'as not met my frozen French arse!" It was rather nice, their little bonfire, and coupled with the cheese, crackers, and fruits Narcissa brought out, Gaby suddenly seemed to not mind being holed up in Cissy's dilapidated part of the castle.

And more than she would care to admit, she was really enjoying the conversation. This was more than Cissy had ever shared in the entire time she had known her. Gaby had noticed, previously, that there were some topics that seemed just off limits, remaining unspoken, when Hermione was around. In spite of the fact Hermione and Narcissa clearly adored each other in the present, their past was undeniably…complicated.

Gaby didn't have any of that baggage.

So with the two of them, alone, Narcissa wove her tales from the past that evening. Gaby realized, they did really have a sorority of sorts…the sorority of the younger sister.

Gaby listened, in rapt attention, as Cissy spoke.

"…so, the Black family legend grew, much like yours, to ridiculous proportions, Gaby! While there's a kernel of truth to some of them, others are just rubbish. And so much is made of Bella…and Andy….but, people forget, that we were just children, once, too. Just like anyone else.

My oldest sister, Bellatrix, was amazing, Gaby….just amazing. She was good at everything. She was the youngest seeker, for Slytherin; until Harry, no one was younger. She was smart, she was intimidating…she ruled this school, no question. And most of all she was just so devastatingly gorgeous.

Next, came Andromeda. She was equally smart, equally beautiful…but her signature feature, Gaby, was that she was so effortlessly kind. People loved her…just loved her! She would defend those that couldn't defend themselves. Teachers loved her…every Slytherin loved her…hell, even the Gryffindorks loved her. She was just so…so very kind, Gaby. She made it look easy."

"Then, came me. I was the only blonde in my entire family of brunettes. So blonde! I could have been a Delacour!" Cissy shook her head. "When we were younger, Bella used to tease me, telling me that a house elf dropped me off at the Black Manor on accident. I was supposed to go to somewhere in Sweden, according to my lovely older sister."

"Zat's terrible!"

"That's Bella, for you. She called me "Inga" for an  _entire year_ , Gaby."

"Inga?" Despite herself, she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Cissy…zat's kind of funny."

"That's what everyone thought. But I didn't, Gaby."

Gaby stopped laughing, in understanding.

"I never really found what made me special, either, in my school years. Bella and Andy…well, they cast too large of shadows, for me to overcome, so I thought. I felt…average, in a family of overachievers. So, the one thing I thought I could do right, to please my parents, was to fulfill my obligations, better than my sisters had. I would be a good pureblood wife, and mother. I gave up my dreams of being a healer, and threw myself into my role."

Gaby took a sip, quietly, nodding. "Did it work?"

Cissy shrugged. "Yes? No? Does it really matter, in the end? My mother died, before Draco was even born, and my father couldn't function without her, and died from a firewhiskey induced death. The Daily Prophet called it "natural causes, " whereas if he'd been poor, it would have been alcoholism. My dynamic eldest sister, whom I loved with all my heart, the great Bellatrix….she lost her mind in prison, her beauty and her soul ravaged… losing even more after prison, at the hand of the Dark Lord, the man who took advantage of her vulnerable state. I had to watch her slowly fade into crazy and it broke my heart Gaby. My other older sister, the gracious loving one, quickly grew a hard shell around her heart, as everyone she loved gave up on her, for simply following her heart.

And in the end, all that's left Gaby, of the Most Noble House of Black, is… average little me. But that's what makes me extraordinary, Gaby. I  _survived._  I'm still here, and I'm still me…despite the fact I was just….average."

They toasted, and each took a long, thoughtful drink.

"You know, I never took the Dark Mark, I never changed my views on equality, and when the time came, in the end… I was able to do the right thing, when it came to Harry. I wasn't just trying to save Draco, I was trying to save Harry, too.  **For** Harry."

She paused, gathering herself. She spoke, reverently. "Lily Potter was… my friend." She said, lip quivering. "I owed it… to _her._  To Lily."

Gaby said nothing, just reached over, to hold Cissy's hand, and squeezed it. Taking a very concluding breath, she took a full drink of wine, and straightened her shoulders.

"So, that leads me to here…now. With you, and our shared curse, Gabrielle Delacour! Protest all you want, but I understand you, a lot better than you think I do. While I would never insinuate that we had the traditional "hand-me-down," growing up in such obscenely well-to-do families like ours…I have this notion there is such a think as the  _figurative_  hand me down."

"Meaning, what, exactly?"

"Meaning…as the youngest, nothing is ever really yours. Anything. And that sentiment is universal, from the poorest family to the wealthiest. By that, I mean, things such as  _expectations_ ….there was always someone there first, before you. Coming from families such as ours, with high expectations…well, that doesn't feel very good, that nothing you ever had to offer was original, ever...does it? Adding to that, Merlin's Beard…. if they were accomplished siblings, such as the ones we had? Well, the constant comparison can sometimes…"

"…be harsh." Gaby finished, grimly. "Exhausting."

"Yes. Something like that. So, when one grows up with a lifetime of being second best, or third best, or whatever…in your own family, where you should feel safe, and loved, and special…when you don't, it takes a toll on you. So you grow up, and what happens? Well, when you finally have or find something of your own, truly your own? You hold on to that true, unique thing, with everything you've got. Because for the first time, it is …yours. And only yours."

"But ze whole time," Gaby added knowingly, "you wait for ze rug to be pulled out from above you…"

"From _under_  you, Gaby…" Narcissa corrected, gently.

"Under, over, whatz ze difference? I'm French,  _we don't care!_  We'll take it eizzer way!"

They both laughed.

"What I'm trying to say, Gaby," she said, getting serious again, and tapping on Gaby's face. Gaby had realized the direction this was headed, and began a subtle pout. "Is that it's a natural tendency to be afraid your thing, or things, will be taken from you…and it really stings when it's the people who have always taken things from you."

Gaby winced.

"But you know what else I realized?"

"You need to pour me more of ze wine?"

"No, you glutton!" She said, obliging and pouring it anyway. "What I realized is this: I let my insecurities cloud my true vision. You see, I was looking at it all wrong, Gaby; and frankly, you are, too."

"What do you mean?" She asked, defensively.

"Well, first, our perception is colored by who we are. It seems hard to be the judged younger sister…but can I tell you, it's probably worse to be the trailblazing older one? You have to cut down the weeds, and blaze the trail. And you take all of the heat, not just all of the credit. Look, the burden of that responsibility…it made my sister a maniac, borderline crazy, and a murderer…and ultimately, dead. If Fleur fails, as the heir apparent, it won't just be your parents that are disappointed, but your entire flock, and to some extent, the entire Veela world. That's a lot of eyes, Gaby. You don't really get to be a teenager, you know? You fuck up, Gaby, and it was just your parent's disappointment. But that's much fewer eyes, I suspect."

Gaby hadn't thought of it that way.

"Secondly, I know you. You're secretly pissed that your two friends have intertwined with your two closest family members. Suddenly, you're no longer the conduit between these two worlds - they've now blended into one. Worse, you feel like they've blended… _without_ you. How can you not feel…left on the outside, looking in? Especially now, in the beginning?

Adding salt to the wound, I'm sure you feel guilty for feeling that way…having it drilled into your head since birth, about your heritage and the revered "Veela mate pair" and how rare and wonderful it is; you're happy, sure…but it's normal to be resentful, and abandoned, Gaby. Really…it is."

Gaby had a pained expression on her face, Narcissa being far too perceptive.

"But you're wrong for thinking that way. You're thinking is … dyslexic. By that, I mean you're approaching this as though you're losing your best friend to your sister…."

"Or my best friend, to my mozzer," Gaby added.

Narcissa nodded. "Or mother," she acknowledged. "Or worse…both! But instead of looking at it as though you've _lost_  your friend to your sister, can't you look at it like …now you inherited _another_  sister? Like a… bonus sister?"

She looked at Gaby meaningfully.

"Hmm." Gaby mused.

Narcissa continued, quietly. "Or, hopefully, think of it as though you gained, um…a bonus, well,  _mother?_  Do you think you could reframe it, that way?"

Gaby remained silent.

"Look, Gabrielle…the thing about family is this: like it or not, you're stuck with them. They might kill people…like my sister did. They might beat you…like my father did. Whomever they are, you're stuck with them, because, well...they're your family. But, in your situation, not only are you gaining another sister, and another mother, well…you actually like them! You like your family, Gaby! How rare is that?"

Gaby's head was down.

"Better yet Gaby, now you have a sister, who loves you for you—and you know that! She doesn't love you because she has no other choice. Hermione chose to love you, Gaby. First and foremost. I chose to love you."

Gaby looked at Narcissa, pained.

"But you're  _not_ my mother," she said, passionately. "You're my _friend_ , Cissy! You've been my friend. One of my only true friends…someone not affected by my thrall, and someone who loves me…for me."

Cissy looked at her, evenly, understanding Gaby's concern.

"And…how has that changed, exactly? I still see you. I still love you. I still get you drunk on my expensive wines. You're still a pain in the arse, Gabrielle. And you know what? You're  _still my friend_ , Gaby, and always will be."

"But…." She struggled.

"But what?"

"But, how can I do zings….swear, and fart, and flip off…my mozzer? Impossible!"

"Oh for fucks sakes," Narcissa huffed. "Is that what all this nonsense is about? You think you're going to have to censor yourself, around me? Because I'll be your step-mother?"

"My mozzer….iz a very proper lady. And expects me to be one, too."

Narcissa snorted.

"Gaby? I'm going to let you in on a little secret or two," she put her arm around Gaby, very matter of fact. "Firstly, little blondeness, your mother is anything **but**  a proper lady… trust me on this one."

Gaby made a gagging gesture.

"Secondly, your mother is  _a lot_ smarter than you give her credit for. While Lene hopes you will be a proper lady, Lene also never expects you to be... she knows that's just who you are, Gaby. And she loves you, regardless."

Gaby looked mildly surprised.

"Finally, Gaby, and most importantly…you're never going to lose me. No matter what becomes of Lene and I…you were my friend first. And you will always be my friend, no matter what becomes of other things around us. That won't change."

"Good, because I feel weird, 'aving 'felt up' my soon to be mozzer."

"Felt up, felt down….what  _haven't_  you groped on me, you inappropriate thing, you?" They both laughed. "Look, Gaby, if you started acting like a 'proper lady' around me? God help me, if you stopped trying to fondle me inappropriately, or stopped trying to steal my liquor, or stopped pranking me by sending students faking aliments to my ward? If you stopped doing this…these things? End of days, Gaby! If you stopped doing those things, then, I'd sign myself in to St. Mungo's because that's how I'd know I'm addled, and my reality was gone, and I was surely going insane if not there, already. Listen…and I mean this: Don't  _ever_  stop being exactly who you are….not with me! Don't you know, it makes me laugh, it makes me happy, it makes our friendship what it is….because, it's what makes you… _you,_  Gaby. It's part of the reason  **I love you** , so…and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Gaby allowed an unguarded smile to unabashedly over take her face. Grinning, she pumped her fist in the air, not knowing what to do, exactly. Finally, she grew a teasing glint on her face, and she reached over, towards Cissy. With a "whoop!" she hoisted her arm up, and swung it down, striking Narcissa _on the ass_!

**Hard.**

Cissy sighed, merely shaking her head.

"Well, that didn't take long." Cissy acknowledged.

"Yeah, well….I'm glad we 'ad zis little chattidy-chat, Cissy." Gaby said, feeling much better. With a grin, she demanded, "Now, stop changing ze subject! Pour me some more wine, Cissy, tout suite!"

They drank and snacked, while chatting some more. Finally Gaby turned to the older woman, and looked reticent again, all of a sudden.

Quietly, she asked, "Cissy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you zink….I mean, well…are you going to bring 'ermione up 'ere, az well?"

The air was still, while the question sunk in.

" _Hermione Granger_?" Narcissa clarified, asking incredulously. "Hermione? Are you kidding me?  **Only**  children…. are like…I don't know. Easily  _five times worse_  than older sisters, I dare say!"

"Oh? Okay…well, uh. I see, zen."

Gaby couldn't explain why, but she felt like it was Christmas, a month early, and felt oddly pleased.

Sitting in the long forgotten Astronomy tower, Narcissa Black winked at Gabrielle Delacour, and the two shared a mutual unspoken understanding, as they sipped their wine, together, watching the stars, and simply enjoying each other's company.

And for the first time since all this started happening – her worlds started colliding – Gaby felt loved and truly happy, again.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> TiAdoro914: So Chapter 13 was probably my favorite chapter of this story so far…however I hope you enjoy this one, because it contains a scene LadyFun and I have been talking about for quite some time and it made me smile from the inside out. Kudos to LadyFun for writing the second half of this chapter, because it is beautiful. And please, read, review and let us know your thoughts.
> 
> Ladyfun: Dear Readers, you'll never know the hours I spend reigning in TiAdoro's massive Narcissa crush bringing her back on the Fleurmione train. I realize that I myself fall off the train (occasionally) for Gaby, but honestly, I had to drink the KoolAid and write this chapter section for T. And press that little review button…good, bad, or ugly—let us know your thoughts. (But be warned, while TiAdoro is a member of the light, I myself have no reservations using any of the unforgivables.)


	15. Goin' To The Chapel, and We're Gonna Get Married….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters. Would love to know what you are thinking as you are reading!

"Zo, are zee Maid and ze Man of Honor, Gaby and 'arry, respectively, still ze plan?"

"Yes! And, did we finally decide that our escorts would be Cissy and your Maman…?"

"Well, yes, I believe we did decide zis. But 'Ermione, are you sure zat your fathzer does not expect to escort you down zee isle?" inquired Fleur.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just…well, you saw us Fleur. It's not our way…" explained Hermione. "I'd really like it to be Cissy and your Maman. It's rather perfect, don't you agree?"

"Oui…" Fleur said, understanding on one hand, but not understanding on the other.

"But bloody hell, that makes me feel so guilty about Ron and Gin, Fleur! Ugh, this is so hard!"

Hard topics were much easier to discuss, however, with a naked gorgeous woman in your bed, apparently. They had been going at this for almost two hours already, but they soldiered on, continuing to work through the nuts and bolts of the wedding planning, and other administrative 'life' matters, while they sipped a second cup of coffee and tea, apiece.

In bed, still.

Naked, still.

Even sheer nakedness couldn't lobotomize that rather large brain of Hermione's working on overtime, her intelligent eyes scanning the guest list, ascertaining any problems, and quickly frowning.

"Okay, we cannot invite your  _entire_   _seventh year class_  of Beauxbatons, Fleur!"

The Veela huffed at Hermione's frazzled statement, her own feathers  _clearly_  ruffled, as well. Fortunately, they were the figurative ones, and mercifully not the literal ones.

"I  _never_  said ze damn entire class de Beauxbatons, 'ermione!" She puffed. "I said ze contingent zat went to 'ogwarts wiz me, een my seventz year! Weren't you listening, at all?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, willing and channeling the patience of Albus Dumbledore, in this moment.

After she took a calming breath, she calmly replied, "yes, Fleur, but that's still roughly forty-two or forty-three people, and their 'plus ones,' dear. That's eighty people, Fleur."

"I am familiar wiz 'ow ze matz works, 'ermione."

"Okay, then…do you remember how we discussed a sum total of fifty people, max?"

Fleur waved her hand in the air. "Bah! I did not discuss zat! You discussed zat. Maman discussed zat. 'ell, even Cissy discussed zat, and last I checked, zis iz not 'er damn wedding, c'est vrai?" Fleur said, seething.

"Okay, Fleur. Okay." Hermione took her hands, gently, trying to soothe her.

One would think this would be a happy occasion, discussing their guest list, and very relaxed, given the fact they had literally fucked each other for  _hours_ , sating every last possible ounce of sexual desire with an obscene number of orgasms, but alas…it was apparently not the case.

Hermione had to continuously remind herself of three facts.

One: she was marrying a… French lady.

Two: she was marrying a…. Veela.

And finally, number three: she was marrying a Delacour.

Ergo, Hermione realized, an inherent flaw to the whole "calm, relaxed discussion," motif, by definition. Marrying a French Veela Delacour…and the heir apparent, for good measure.

Those intrinsic characteristics all but guaranteed that Hermione's well-reasoned arguments drawn from actual facts and metrics, didn't stand a chance.

"Look, zey supported me, 'ermione, during a rough time een my life. We 'ave all remained close, and I 'ave been invited to all of zeir weddings!"

"—Because you're the next in line, Fleur, to command your flock!" Interjected Hermione. "It's a formality! Even Apolline said so!"

"Bah!" Fleur waved her off. "What does she know what my girlz and I went through, wiz zem? She does not know our 'earts, our friendships, 'ermione! She only  _judges_  and makes assumptionsz, from 'er podium up 'igh!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She all but expected Fleur to raise a tattered, bloody Beauxbaton flag in the air, staking it to the ground in their bedroom a la  _Les Misrables._

Sensing she was not getting the traction she desired, Fleur changed tactics.

"Besides, you keep on insisting on inviting every damn Weasley you've ever met in your life, 'ermione! Merde! I zink ze Beauxbatons number 'alf of ze Ginger Contingent on your side of ze aisle!"

" _My side of the aisle?"_  Hermione gasped, indignant. This finally pushed Hermione too unreasonably far. Her temper began to flare. " **My**  side…really, Fleur? What…you're telling me you don't consider  _any_  of the Weasley family…your family, or as your friends?"

Fleur waivered, sensing the fallacy in her argument. However, the Veela can be very stubborn, and even more so when their gumption is up.

"Let'z be 'onest. Zey are coming for you, 'ermione…not me."

"Oh, this is rich!" Scoffed Hermione. "Yeah, they're all coming for me…cause I'd  _sure as hell_  invite..." She fumbled, pulling up the parchment with their tentative list written on the scroll, scanning it, finally pointing to a name. "Oh, yes, here it is! Yes,  _him_. Bill Weasley!" Hermione pointed at his name, for emphasis. "Yeah, Fleur….  _I'd sure as hell_  invite him to my wedding, you're right! 'Cause I need more reminders of where my future wife has been…who she's fucked, who she married and such, before she married  **me**!"

The room stilled, immediately, both witches taken aback.

Her words had been as painful as a slap, as evidenced by Fleur's stunned, quickly morphing into wounded, expression. However, she was a Veela, and so Fleur Delacour held her head up proudly, lips pursed, refusing to acknowledge how much that actually cut her, deeply.

She responded in a cold, distant tone. "Zat fact will never change, 'ermione, nor will ze fact 'e iz one of my friends still, and will remain so. I 'ave not been dis'onest regarding zat fact."

Hermione ran a shaky hand through her just-been-fucked hair, and looked at Fleur, feeling immediately remorseful, and ashamed. More so now, given their bond was becoming incredibly strong at sensing the other's emotions. Hermione knew how much she had hurt her mate.

"I…I'm sorry, Fleur. That was…totally out of line. I'm sorry."

Fleur's eyes narrowed, slightly. "Oui….bien. And might I point out zat you, yourself, 'ave invited your own Weasley ex-boyfriend, non?"

And just like that, they became volatile, once again.

Hermione's jaw set, as she gritted out, " **Yes** , Fleur…" in a suspiciously patronizing tone, "…but again, may I remind you… _I did not marry him,_ unlike you and Bill Weasley _!"_ Hermione pulled the sheet up, around her exposed, naked body, defensively.

The challenge and the hurt felt were both evidenced in her deep brown gaze.

When Fleur saw the pain on her mate's face, it diffused her, immediately.

"Oh, 'ermione…" she whispered, grabbing her, and enveloping her in her arms. "What just 'appened to us?"

Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head. Her voice, normally so sure, sounded hesitant.

"I…I don't…know, exactly."

"Ma Belle," Fleur said, clasping Hermione's face, on both sides, gazing deeply into the wounded brown ones as she spoke. "Ma beautiful one, zis iz … ridiculous! I zink nothing of eet…who comes, or not. Why? Because everyzing in my life  _iz nozzing_ , until now! Until  _you._  Don't you know zat?  _Nozzing_ …nozzing can compare to you, 'ermione."

She hugged the trembling woman, tightly.

"I forget zat you are so new to zis…to zis  _passion_ , ze devotion of a Veela. Eet iz  _totalement fou,_ to even compare anyone…anyzing … to  **you**., 'ermione!" Fleur shook her head resolutely, speaking with utter conviction. " _Nozzing!_  Nozzing… iz az important to me, Belle, as you."

Hermione sighed, nodding. "I  _know_  that, Fleur…  _I do_. I know it…on an intellectual level. But emotionally, Fleur, it's sometimes hard to remember that…"

Fleur nuzzled into her neck, murmuring, "Perhaps I shall 'ave to … remind you, a little…oui?"

Hermione face palmed her, chuckling. " **Back!**  Back, you horny Veela!"

Fleur, Hermione's hand pushing against her forehead, staged mock indignation. Eyes widening, she theatrically sputtered, "Allez savoir pourquoi…you reject me, ma mate? Quoi?"

" _Stop it,_  Goof…look, I know what you're about, woman! This," she rebuffed another incoming hand, swatting it gently. " _All this_? Fleur, I know it's merely to distract me from the fact  _you want to invite 200 Veela_ to our wedding!"

"Not two 'undred!" She insisted. "Just zee ones—"

Hermione groaned, interrupting. "—from Hogwart's, yes, dear! I got that. But my love? We need to be realistic. Look...uh, all of your Veela pack are going to be there, at the Veela sacred grounds, right? When we bond…"

"Yes," Fleur acknowledged, with a tiny smile.

"So, just keep in mind that at our more mundane, everyday, wizard wedding…we have a venue that will seat, perhaps 100 guests, including us in that number, comfortably."

Fleur grumbled something.

"What was that, dear?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"I said," Fleur bit out, "zat zis is crazy! Damn fucking crazy 'orse manure!"

Hermione looked a little startled. "Uh, what exactly, is the horse manure, you reference, Fleur?"

The Veela gripped Hermione by the arms, shaking her just a tad. "I found you, 'ermione. I love you, 'ermione."

"Er…yes? Hence, the wedding, and such…."

"No, stop mocking me! I'm serious, 'ere, 'ermione! I want to shout it from the rooftops, 'ow much I love you! Zat you are ma mate!"

Realization finally dawned on Hermione. "Oh, Fleur…I love you."

"And I love you, too, 'ermione!" The Veela huffed, in utter exasperation. "Don't you see why I am so frustrated, zen? I vant to show you off, to everyone! Share our love…."

Hermione leaned over, giving Fleur a calming peck on the nose.

"Fleur, darling? You know I'm a private person by nature, right?" Hermione began, gently. She grasped Fleur's balled up fist, un-balling it, and grasping on. "So if it's for me, well, don't…I don't need it. However, if you're doing for you, for the purposes of 'announcing to the world your claim on me, again I say…don't."

Hermione smiled, in earnest, this time.

"Fleur, I doubt highly there's anyone in Europe or beyond that isn't well aware that your love for me would literally fill 50 cathedrals…and no wedding ceremony is going to change that fact, in any manner!" She stoked Fleur's cheek, looking at her enamored Veela, just gazing at her reverently.

"But, on the other hand," Hermione continued, "if you're doing it for  **you**  …well that's another story all together. If that's the case, I will dig my heels in, right alongside you, with my full effort! I will pitch a fit, and demand a bigger venue, so you won't have to, dear." She cupped Fleur's chin, regarding the thoughtful expression on Fleur's face, as the blonde processed the entirety of what Hermione had said, and meant.

After a moment of Fleur's rather deep thinking, she was interrupted by her Englishwoman.

"So, what's say, love? What's your answer?"

Fleur hung her head, low. She mumbled, barely audible, "I zink…I zink zat I am being… selfish, oui?"

Hermione frowned. "How you figure, love?"

"Well, I am being selfish, because I don't vant to feel guilty, 'ermione. A larger wedding…well, it would appease my guilty consciousness zat you 'ave ze wedding you've always dreamt of…zee one you should 'ave and…"

"-Fleur Isabelle Delacour!" Hermione interrupted, irate. "Stop that, right now! The wedding I always dreamt of, actually, is one wherein someone truly loves me for  **me** …and honors that! Never once in my musings did I consider the census for my wedding attendees."

Hermione grinned wickedly, as she added a final comment.

"And I will tell you truthfully, in my past imaginings…when I thought of a wedding for myself, if even I did…" Hermione cast her eyes downward, a blush creeping on her face. Looking up finally, she admitted, "Well, in those rare moments…I never thought the person I would be standing across the alter from, well that they would be so fucking gorgeous in reality that I could hardly breathe looking at them, and that they would be endowed with such…assets."

She could not help it. She giggled. And then acknowledged which specific assets by reaching over and grabbing Fleur's glorious, full and still very naked breasts, with force, and squeezed, in a massaging motion.

Now it was Fleur Isabelle's turn to flush, lightly.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…" she growled.

Seeing her Veela get worked up, Hermione dropped her hands, deciding she needed to keep some semblance of order.

Clearing her throat and shaking her head a little, using her most Professor-esque voice, she suggested they got back to the task at hand. Picking up the parchment, Hermione swaddled up both of them in the purple-green duvet, and rested her head on Fleur.

"Why don't we brainstorm a mutual 20 people that we can agree on, ones that we consider mandatory? Then we can start adding in folks to the pile, okay?"

"D'accord."

**XOXOXOXOXOXXO**

To no one's surprise, their first road block was a…surprise.

"What do you mean, c'est fou, I mean, really 'ermione….'ow could you consider NOT inviting Andromeda Black?"

"Well for one thing, she's a doppelganger of her older demented sister, and I don't want to go into shock at my own wedding every time my sight line falls on her, rather."

"You do know that's lunacy? I mean Narcissa was actually zere…in ze room! And you see 'er every day, wizout problems!"

"Yeah, but…that's Narcissa." Hermione offered as a complete lack of explanation.

Fleur looked at her as though she had just escaped St. Mungoes, causing Hermione to frown.

"Zat makes no sense, 'ermione. She iz ze mozzer of my partner! One of ze good guys, remember? Alors…she iz ze grandmozzer of my Godson."

"Wait…you're Teddy's Godparent?"

"Oui! Along wiz 'arry, of course. Wiz ze work zat we do, eet's always good to 'ave a back up, right?"

Hermione was still stuck on the fact Fleur was a Godparent. "You're a Godparent?"

Fleur was becoming insulted, slightly. "Look, Tonks trusts me. She knows I'll take good care of her child. And I figure, eh? What's one more? Add eet to zee pack!"

"Zee pack?" Hermione clarified, face ashen white. "Pack of…what? Pack of …uh, Veela?"

Fleur shook her head, grinning merrily. "Non, you cheeky witch! No, our brood!"

"Brood? Of…children?"  
"Oui, zat one."

Hermione swallowed. "I see." Hermione busied herself looking over her list, mumbling. After the mumblings grew louder, she finally imploded. "Fleur…"

"Oui?"

"Fleur, you do realize I'm a simple muggleborn, right?"

Fleur grinned. "I realize zat your are a muggleborn, but I also realize you're 'ardly…simple."

"No, I'm being serious, here. Looking at this guest list, this who's who of British and French society, hell…it looks like we're have a pureblood wedding! To my slight horror, even Draco Malfoy will be there! Uggggh!" She groaned.

Grabbing the parchment she cast a spell to 'uncross out' a previous marked out guest.

"Fuck, if we're having the entire Nobel House of Black," reasoned Hermione, "then I can at least invite  _my_  pureblood friend!"

"Who did you uncross?"  
"Pansy Parkinson."

Fleur looked confused. "Who ze 'ell iz zis Patty Parkinson?"

"Pansy," Hermione corrected. "Not Patty."

"Pansy, Patty, Pussy, who cares? Who iz zis witch?"

"Well, she was in Slytherin, you see, so you probably didn't know her, or remember her all that well-"

-"Wait a minute…Mon Dieu! She iz zat pug nosed  _'orror show_  zat nearly turned over 'arry Potter, in ze war, to Voldemort, isn't she? What the 'ell?"

Hermione blushed at the criticism, unused to having to defend her choices to Fleur, generally. "Well, I, uh…you see, she changed, a lot…. And I got to know her well, in the year I went back to school. She was my, uh, potions partner, and we became…uh, close…"

Fleur's eyes narrowed. She did not like this  _one bit._

Hermione's uncharacteristic stuttering and evasiveness? Her  _blushing_? A random name Fleur herself did not know? It didn't add up. In the recesses of her mind, she always remembered Hermione admitting the fact that while  _'she never really realized she could be attracted to females, until she became Fleursexual, there had been this "one time" that she had a flash of attraction to another woman, somebody horribly wrong.'_  Hermione guarded the name of that person, furiously, and to this day had never admitted it to Fleur.

Of course, the Veela's mind went immediately to this  _Pansy Parkinson_ , this obscure name that Hermione pulled out of her past.  _Salope!_

Fleur's eyes narrowed. She spoke, with a frighteningly composed voice. "I think, 'ow you say, 'ermione… _the lady doth protest_ , too much, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione's eyes widened. " _What?"_

"You 'eard me."

Now, Hermione's eyes were the ones that looked angry. "No, I rather think I  _didn't_  hear you correctly, Fleur! Because what I'm hearing sounds an awful lot like you're accusing me of something, with Pansy Parkinson, of all people!"

"Well, eef ze shoe fits? Is she your 'inappropriate lust' or 'crush' or 'attraction' from ze past, zat one time, you 'ave never revealed to me?"

"What?" Spluttered Hermione, turning even more red. "N-No, no! Pansy? No!"

Fleur just looked at her, evenly.

"Fleur, you're being absurd! Merlin's beard, Fleur…you think…for fuck's sake, Fleur? Pansy?" Hermione laughed, nervously. "Bollocks, Fleur! Pansy lives with her girlfriend, Katie!"

Fleur's mouth dropped open, then she said evenly, "I zee. So, she's gay, zen?"

"Uh…yes."

"And ze Auror in me noticed, 'ermione, zat you did not deny your attraction to 'er, instead, you deflect eet by saying zis Patty is wiz someone else, instead…"

"Pansy."

"What?"

"Pansy. Her name is Pansy. You called her 'Patty.' I …oh, hell!"

"You don't deny, eet, zen?"

"What? No! I mean…yes! Damn it, Fleur, you've got me all flustered!"

Fleur remained silent, merely looking at her, appraisingly.

"Stop it, Fleur!" Hermione was growing angry. "This is silly!"

"Ees eet, zen? What iz it zat you are trying to say?"

Hermione frowned. "Oh, no you don't, Auror Delacour! I recognize the tactics! Now, you're asking me an open-ended question, hoping to catch me in a lie!"

"What are you lying about, zen?" She asked, cooly.

Fleur had moved her body away from Hermione's, her posture erect, and her gaze penetrating. Hermione realized in this moment why Fleur was an excellent Auror, among other things. She was rather intimidating, even stark naked.

"Fleur, stop it! Okay, let me call this what this is! You're feeling insecure…"

"Excusez-moi? I am nozzing of ze sort!"

"Yes, you are, Fleur." Hermione pointed out, practically. "Because this is someone that you don't know, who is a um, a lesbian, and your mind races to fill in the blanks of my last year at Hogwarts, after Harry and Ron left and I was there alone. You know…the year you were married to someone else?"

She couldn't resist, and Fleur frowned.

"Stop deflecting, 'ermione. We've already established I waz married, previously. Now… Continue." The Veela demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Hermione looked her directly in the eyes, and spoke firmly. "I am not attracted to Pansy Parkinson…at all. Not now, or ever, Fleur!"

"Hm." Fleur said, unconvinced. "Yet, you seem…uncomfortable."

Hermione thought about it, for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Why iz zat?"  
"Several reasons, Fleur. First of all, I am not used to you interrogating me, suspiciously, like I'm one of your criminals your'e interrogating. I think I deserve more that that, and I'm angry about it, and hurt, frankly…."

Fleur nodded, in understanding, but kept her arms folded.

"Uh…secondly, Fleur, I think it's because Pansy did…. Uh, try, once or twice…to test the waters…"

"What?" Fleur screeched, flying into an immediate fury.

Hermione put a reassuring arm on Fleur's leg.

"Fleur, calm down, and let me finish! Please!" She waited until Fleur stopped muttering in French. "As I was saying, early on, Pansy tried…and was immediately rejected. Fortunately, she was able to laugh it off, and not be insulted…and our friendship grew, from that. It was actually a sort of big moment for her, because she realized she could be actually attracted to a mudblood, sexually."

Fleur's nostrils flared.

"No, calm it, Veela! Let me finish, you scary thing, you! So as I said, when she realized she could feel that for someone she had been taught all her life was 'lower' than her, and sub-human, really…it shocked her. Scared her. She tried to run away, but I went after her. From that, something bigger grew. I helped her laugh it off, and from that, something really much bigger than a quick, indecent potential snog developed…a true, real friendship grew. And I'm really proud of that, Fleur. You know why?"

"Why?" Fleur asked, neutrally.

"Because anyone can have a momentary fleeting attraction to someone wrong for them, Fleur…even act on it in some cases. But just as quickly, they could write it off, and ignore it, and never look deeper than that. I didn't let Pansy do that, Fleur, I didn't let her dismiss me, as a passing mudblood attraction. No!" Hermione grinned, proud of herself. "I made her look at  **me**. Look at who I was, and what I am…beyond what status I was  _born into_ , rather." Hermione raised her jaw proudly.

Fleur nodded, slowly, in understanding.

"And to her credit, Fleur, she rose to the challenge. We became great mates, together, in Potions class; in fact, we both aced our NEWT's! She stood up to her parents, for me, on more than one occasion; she's been a loyal friend ever since. And when she was nearly disowned for falling in love with Katie? She came to me, crying, because Katie was away with her own parents. I'm…rather proud of that, actually. I was her friend, in need."

Fleur could help let the tiny grin escape, proud of her crusading mate, envisioning her stomping up to the Pure Blooded Parkinson parents, doing something insane like demanding the freedom from persecution of their oppressed daughter, with a 50-foot parchment oratory, or something…wearing them down, in the process.

"Zat's good, I suppose…"

Hermione frowned. " _You suppose_? I pour my heart out, and all I get is an 'I suppose?' Look, she's not attracted to me now, she herself is in love! And I've  _never_  been attracted to her… _ever_! If anything, she reaffirmed for me that I was straight! I swear! Not even in one tiny fleeting lapse-of-judgment infinitesimal moment, I swe—"

"Zen who?" Fleur demanded, insistently.

Hermione groaned. "Not this, again!"

Fleur snorted.

"I am Veela, 'ermione," Fleur proclaimed, firmly, as though it explained everything. "I will never let zat go."

"Please…" Hermione said, pleading gently.

"No. Who waz eet?"

Hermione looked away, eyes pained; it softened the Veela considerably. She touched Hermione's arm, softly.

"Oh, 'ermione…what 'appened? Did zey…reject you? You…well, I don't like zis, 'ermione, zis 'urt you still obviously feel! Did zey wound you?  _Who_  did zis, to you?" She asked, voice laced with overprotectiveness.

Hermione turned back to Fleur, eyes filled with shame and the beginning of tears. She opened her mouth, then shut it, again, remaining silent.

"'ermione?" Fleur asked, concerned, tilting her head.

Hermione didn't respond, merely shaking her head, and closing her eyes. It was as though she was willing away a memory, and trembled, almost unnoticed.

"What iz eet, 'ermione?" Fleur was growing angry at this unnamed person.

Hermione shook her head, again. "It's…well. When I said it was inappropriate, I meant…it was  _really inappropriate_." She laughed, bitterly.

Fleur rubbed her arms, remaining silent.

"But," sighed Hermione, "if its going to cause this rift between us, for the rest of our married days…I suppose I should tell you…"

"No, 'ermione." Insisted Fleur. "Eet iz not important. I was being childish. You don't 'ave to tell me anyzing, and in fact, I must apologize to –"

"Bellatrix." Hermione cut her off. "It was Bellatrix." She looked away, tears now actually falling.

"What?" Fleur asked, shocked. "Ce que l'enfer? Il a été son…Bellatrix Lestrange?" She said, in disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione said, eyes downward, growing red, again. "Yes…her. That. When I said there was this moment…" she stopped, taking a choked gasp of air. Her eyes looked up at Fleur, filled with so much pain. "This moment, before she cursed me with dozens of Crucios, before she started…carving into my arm…"

Hermione chocked back a sob.

"…there was this—moment, for lack of a better word, when she was on top of me, and had me pinned underneath her…breathing against my neck, and…rubbing against me…"

Fleur winced, slightly, along with Hermione's own shudder.

"…when she gripped my arms tightly…when I felt it."

"It?" Fleur asked, gently.

"It. Her attraction. I felt her nipples, erect, as they grazed against me…and I felt the heat between her legs, as she slid across my body. I realized, then, that she was getting aroused by this…by me, and what she was doing to me."

Hermione collected herself. "And then I heard it…she let the tiniest of moans escape. In that moment, I grew wet, Fleur, aroused; for the first time ever. I was aroused by this…lunatic, and what she was doing to me!"

Fleur swallowed. "What 'appened, next?" She asked, gently.

Hermione paused, stammering. "Th-then, I made the mistake of looking up…of meeting her gaze. Our eyes connected. I saw it…the  _desire_ , evident in her eyes."

Hermione swallowed again.

"When _she realized_  that  _I realized_  it, this…her  _desire_ …she grew furious!  _Insanely_  furious! That's when she sprung off of me, pushing away, and hit me with the first of many Crucios, that evening…"

Hermione sobbed, and Fleur immediately took her into her arms, murmuring gentle reassurances, kissing the top of her head. Hermione buried herself deep in Fleur's arms, clutching her.

Hermione finally pulled away, slightly calmer, as she looked up at Fleur, eyes loaded with shame. "And after that, nothing ever seemed to excite me, in bed, sexually. Then…you, Fleur! I thanked my lucky stars, that I felt more than I'd ever felt in my entire life, with you, in your arms. But I'm so angry with myself… I always think about it… that split second of _utter wrongness_ , Fleur. That moment that goes against everything I believe to be right…pinned underneath her, being aroused….and I have wondered on and off, what is  _wrong_  with me?" Her voice trembled. " _What the fuck_  is  **wrong**  with me, Fleur?"

Fleur knew, and thought how best to approach the answer with the trembling girl in her arms.

Finally, she gripped each of Hermione's upper arms, and tossed her down on the bed, slamming her own body against Hermione's.

"Zere iz  _nozzing_  wrong wiz you, 'ermione, and what you want…"

"What I want?" She said, in a weak voice.

" **Yes**. What you want." Fleur's voice rasped, as she pressed her core against Hermione's center. Hands encircling Hermione's upper arms, she gripped them tighter, and the Veela smiled. She could feel Hermione's wetness, between her legs, as she ground into her with more pressure between her legs. "…eets obvious, to me."

Hermione stammered out, "…and what is that, exactly?"

"Eet's nozzing to be afraid of, 'ermione!" Reassured the blonde, confidently, mounted on top of her. "Or ashamed of…! Despite your experience to ze contrary…."

Fleur leaned over, hovering above Hermione…dangerously close. With a tiny growl, she moved closer to the trembling woman, and bent forward, licking Hermione's neck. The sudden warmth and unexpected wetness caused a tremble to ripple through the younger woman's body, ending at its final destination at the place growing  _increasingly moist_  for the teasing woman above her.

Fleur pressed her lips against Hermione's ear, husking in a hot breath, "You, my dear…" she paused, breathing against her earlobe; her warm breath like silk and eliciting a flurry of goose bumps everywhere on the brunette's body, "…like to  **not**  be 'ze brains' of ze trio, every once in awhile, I zink. I zink zat…every once in awhile, eet's nice for you to not be in charge…not  _in control_ …"

Unwittingly, a moan escaped Hermione's mouth. " _Mmmm_ …" Hermione couldn't tell if she was agreeing, denying, acknowledging…or just melting into a hot mess, altogether.

Fleur's fingers dug harder into Hermione's arms. Her firm hold rendered the Englishwoman completely immobile.

Fleur's voice rasped, even lower in tone. Eyes lidded, she murmured, "And eet iz unfortunate, zat your…realization, of zis desire….. waz met wiz such an  _unfortunate_  end. Because…"

The Veela stopped speaking, instead kissing her, hard. Fleur's lips became insistent… _relentless_ …seeking ownership of Hermione's mouth, while she pressed her body harder against Hermione's. The Veela's grip however never waivered, while holding on to her arms, keeping her in place.

Fleur's mouth pressed, and her tongue entered Hermione's own, firmly establishing her dominance. Hermione moaned, arching closer into Fleur, wanting to be closer. Deeper…

After a few more painfully arousing moments, Fleur stopped. Pulling away, Fleur regarded the woman, undone, underneath her. The Veela spoke, finishing her sentence, her face  _all business_.

"Because, 'ermione, I 'ope you are not….dissuaded. 'ave not been…because, I razzer zink … I would enjoy it,  _as well_ , 'ermione…."

"What?" Hermione asked, trembling.

Fleur looked down at Hermione, eyes dark. " _Giving you what you want_ , 'ermione…letting you give up control."

The Veela's eyes flickered with flecks of red and gold.

" _Dominating_  you, somewhat. 'ermione….." The Veela's voice was husky and sounded nothing like Fleur. She admitted, "I zink…. I'd like zat…a lot."

Hermione swallowed, looking up at Fleur. She could only nod, her body overheating underneath the blonde's; she searched her eyes carefully.

She swallowed, as she processed what her mate had just admitted. But could she admit the truth to herself?

"Fleur…" Hermione said, tentatively. "I…I think…" she swallowed again. The brunette recognized she was unable to move, locked in place in the Veela's vice grip, eliciting a realization she was uncharacteristically helpless underneath her. "Fleur…" Hermione stuttered.

More to the point, if Hermione was truly honest with herself, her reaction to Fleur's authoritative manner? While not something she wanted on a daily basis, there was no denying in this singular moment, she was a wet, needy mess. And mostly, she admitted, she was utterly, devastatingly, and completely… _aroused._

 _"….I want it._  With you…."

**XOXOXOXOXOXXO**

"One more…" Growled the Veela, insistently.

"No! Gods, no, Fleur! I cannot physically come…anymore! Woman…! Do you hear me?"

Fleur apparently did not hear her, as she continued to move down Hermione's sweaty body, biting, nipping, and lavishing kisses against her skin, as she trailed down her stomach, heading dangerously closer towards her sex.

"No!" Yelped Hermione, grabbing her wand from the nightstand. Pointing it between the Veela's amused eyebrows, she said, "Do I need to hex you, to keep you out of my battered nether regions, Fleur?"

Fleur grinned.

"Perhaps…" she drawled. Her fingers snuck down Hermione's hips, stroking the skin, her nails grazing the surface, leaving a mark.

"Mmmmm…"

"Fleur!" Hermione demanded. "Look at me!"

"I am looking at you…"

"NO! My face, Fleur, up here!" She waited until Fleur finally did so, with a huff. "Fleur, I missed last evening's Sunday dinner…generally required of all the staff! I cannot…and I mean cannot…miss Monday morning breakfast, as well!"

"But I will not see you for days, ma Cherie!"

"Well, I think you made up for that plenty, Fleur. I don't think there is an innocent surface left in this entire flat! And worse…I'm going to be….tardy!"

Hermione looked as though she might hyperventilate.

Fleur sighed, nodding. She grudgingly realized when she was beat. "Okay, fine, zen! Do not 'ave one of your panic attacks, 'ermione. Zey can't take 'ouse points away from faculty members, oui?"

Hermione said, "it's the principle of the matter! I'm supposed to be setting an example!" She waved her wand flagrantly around in the air, to emphasize her point.

"Fine." Fleur ducked, and grumbled, "let me 'elp you get your zings into zat ugly beaded bag, zen…"

Hermione stopped her prostrations, seeing the disappointed look on her woman's face. She stopped and took a deep breath.

Cupping Fleur's cheeks, she looked meaningfully into her eyes. "Darling, I don't want to be away from you either. I cherish every moment with you, and I cherish this right now my love…but it doesn't change the fact that you and I do have responsibilities…jobs, Fleur. We have places to be, right now, in fact! I promise…I'll be holding my breath until Friday, love."

"Along wiz mine, az well…I love you, my 'ermione."

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

It was like the opening scene from "The Sound of Music", Hermione's favorite muggle movie, minus the guitar. She was running-sprinting, actually- into the daunting building, trying to make the great hall before the final bell.

So focused on the heavy door of the entry way, she didn't notice two bodies standing in front, as she toppled, head first into the closest one.

"Oooof!" Hermione grunted, crashing head-first.

"Foutre!" The voice cried out, on contact. "Mon Dieu, Professor Granger! Look where you are going!"

Hermione felt herself being lifted to standing, and brushed off. Looking up, she saw the smiling face of Narcissa.

"Okay, there, professor?" Cissy said, straightening her up.

"Yes, I …you see…I, well."

Gaby had a very amused look on her face. "I zee zat my sister iz," she glanced over Hermione, brushing her hand against Hermione's face, looking her head to toe. "…. _relentless_."

Hermione looked between her and then to Narcissa, who was attempting to discreetly cover her laugh.

"What's say we clean you up a bit, dear, before heading in to the Great Hall?" The healer offered.

"Oui!" Agreed Gaby. "I imagine ze children wouldn't beliefz ze  _great_  'ermione Granger would 'ave so many bruises, wizout deatz eaters being involved."

Her two friends quickly glamoured and healed her, giggling the entire time. Their cascading laughter caused Hermione to go beet red, exponentially so.

"Good as new." Narcissa exclaimed, pleased. "Can't have the children frightened of the potential uprising of the Death Eaters."

The three friends turned, and headed into the hall, two of them laughing the entire way, thankfully making it in 10 minutes before the bell.

**TBC.**


	16. Three Veela, Two Witches, One Draco

It was on their first official day of wedding dress shopping, that Hermione was reminded of what a "society lady of standing" Cissy was, by birthright, and still remained.

"Okay, my dear, our morning starts with your private fitting hour. You have a few designs at Madame Malkan's scheduled from 10 am to 11 am; she's pulled a few Parisian-influenced designs from this year's fashions."

" _Wait_ ," Interrupted Hermione. "I didn't even know Malkan's did private fittings! Really?"

Narcissa gave her the "oh-aren't-you-cute" look, as she informed the muggleborn, "Well, of course they do!" as thought it was as obvious as breathing. Her features quickly softened with understanding, as she added "and I'm sure that it doesn't hurt that the Black family was the primary investor in the venture, when her shop first opened, either!"

"What? She's a pureblood?"

Narcissa laughed. "Why, Merlin's sakes, no, Hermione! A dressmaker?"

Hermione looked confused, until Narcissa explained. " _Money is money_ , Professor. The Blacks have always been shrewd investors, you know." She explained. In a conspiratorial tone, she added, "I actually won 900 Galleons on a small pool, wherein I wagered on  _Harry Potter_  to win!"

"I imagine that wasn't the... common bet."

Narcissa nodded, rather proudly. "Hence, the 900 Galleons."

Hermione looked at Narcissa, through seemingly new eyes. It baffled her, after all this time of being friends, how Narcissa never failed to still suprise her. The Golden Girl grinned, appreciatively. " _Shrewd investment_ , indeed, Madame!"

They laughed, merrily, on their morning outing.

It was a most educational endeavor. Hermione saw, for the first time, how "the other side" lived, so to speak. While Madame Malkan had always been very civil to the Gryffindor in the past when bought her robes for school, today she was absolutely  _fawning,_ today. All because Madame Narcissa Druella Black happened to be her shopping companion.

Narcissa seemed oblivious. Instead, the pure-blood was engaged in  _genuinely_  fawning over Hermione,  _oohing_  and  _ahhing_ over the beautiful designs.

"Isn't she  _gorgeous_ , Madame?" The dressmaker gushed.

"Hermione? Why yes, she is, indeed!" Narcissa smiled broadly, her eyes taking in her blushing friend. Pointing at the intricate white and periwinkle dress, she noted, "This is  _by far_  my favorite design! My word, Hermione, I forget after seeing you in our frumpy robes all day that you have  _such_  a lovely figure!" She declaired, over the clucking approval of Madame Malkan. "Furthermore...I suspect you will render your bride  _speechless_."

Hermione snorted. "Speechless? Hardly. She's French, remember?"

There was a stunned silence from the dressmaker, as her hands paused from pinning the fitted cloth to Hermione's alterations. "Wait. I think I misheard? Did you say…. _bride_?"

The dressmaker looked suprised, pins and clips frozen, mid-air.

Hermione looked up nervously, but Narcissa quickly interjected. "You did not mishear, Madame! I did say ' _bride'_. Hermione is marrying a female; specifically Miss Fleur Delacour." Her gaze on the dressmaker was not malevolent, but clearly sent a message.

" _Fleur Delacour_? You mean that Triwizard Champion here, a few years back?"

Hermione looked at the dressmaker, a tad flustered, and answered in a neutral tone. "Yes, the Triwizard Champion, from Beauxbatons. Among other things."

The dressmaker looked up, confused, at Narcissa. "But…isn't she a creature?" Madame Malkan asked. "I'm a little surprised, Narcissa."

"Really? Why is that?" Narcissa said, sugary sweet.

Not realizing the danger she was in, the seamstress plundered on, "Well, because, uh...I suppose, you're all but  _endorsing_ this union... of a creature and a Muggleborn, Lady Malf-I mean, Madame Black! And by bringing in Miss Granger, well," she stumbled on, "While lovely, and a hero, uh…she is not who I would typically expect accompanying someone of your standing, as the Head of the Noble House of Black."

"Really? Why is that?" Narcissa said, eyes piercing, dangerous smile still in place.

Madame Malkan blushed, remaining quiet. Hermione, despite her own irritation, almost felt sorry for the woman! Even though it was in her defense, Narcissa was downright frightening...even to Hermione, in this moment.

"Well, since the majority of the Noble House of Black is either murdered, disowned, or a past or present member at Azkaban... I should think our  _noble house_  could use a little bit of the Golden Girl's charity rubbing off on us, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh...ye-yes, Ma'am." She replied, uncertain. "Uh, I'll go get the next design, now…"

"That seems like a good idea, Madame Malkan.  _Why don't you_?" Her dismissal was clear.

After she left, Narcissa eyes softened, considerably. She looked sympathetically at her friend. "Do you want to leave, Hermione?" She asked, quietly.

Hermione shook her head, no. "I just forget…sometimes. That things like  _blood status_  and  _family standing_  still matter, to some people."

"Only to little people, dear." She smiled, faintly. "And really, it's not blood status, not really. It's more about money, if we're being honest. Little does the vapid git realize  _how rich_  you actually are, Hermione, you and the rest of the trio; what from your war windfall and endorsements."

"I guess," Hermione said, deep in thought. She apprased the proud woman standing next to her, looking pained on her behalf; without warning Hermione  _threw_  her arms around Cissy, hugging her vigorously. Narcissa, initally startled, recovered quickly from the unexpected affection, and returned her embrace.

Narcissa, amused, asked "What's all this about, Hermione?"

"For  _being you_ , Narcissa!" Narcissa looked at her like she was a three headed Screwt, which had Hermione giggling when she pulled back and saw the older woman's expression. She explained to the blonde, "Bloody Hell, if I grew up like you, always having to second guess about all of these  _ulterior motives,_ and who is appropriate to like, or to not like? I think I'd go nutters!" A wide, genuine look of affection was evident on Hermione's face. "The fact you  _love me_  so much…well, Narcissa, it's just become so  _normal_  to me, that I forget sometimes…how extraordinary, it really is. How extraordinary  _you_ are..."

Now it was Narcissa's turn to hug the smaller witch.

Firmly ensconced in Hermione's tight embrace, the former Slytherin murmured. "Now, you know better than that, Hermione Jean Granger! From the day you grabbed me in the professor's lounge on my first day, you all but  _dared_  me not to fall in love with you! I was forced, practically, to adopt you on the spot." They both grinned, remembering that fateful day, firmly entrenched in their mutual embrace. Narcissa added quietly, " _I will never forge_ t what you and Harry have done for Draco and I…for  **all**  of us, really.  _You're_  the extraordinary one, Hermione."

They were silent for a time, content; Narcissa patting the younger one, gently.

As the dressmaker bustled around, attempting to remain nondescript, she couldn't help but to overhear their conversation. Madame Malkan marveled. She couldn't help but to feel deeply moved by the overheard and profoundly affecting statements from the regal woman. The same one who was hugging a simple muggleborn, in middle of her closed dress shop.

It was extraordinary, really.

**XOXOXOXO**

As the two witches left the dress shop, with Hermione settled on a stunning, elegant, yet rather form-fitting white gown, Hermione figured it was the right time to broach a certain topic with Narcissa. As she began to speak, she was suprised with herself, realizing she was actually very nervous about this conversation despite the fact it had been on her mind, forever.

"So…ummm…Cissy." Hermione began, somewhat ackwardly.

Narcissa glanced at her. "Yes my dear?"

"Can we sit, uh, for a moment?" Hermione asked, pulling Cissy to a bench adjactent to the two witches, one that was private and overlooked a little park.

Narcissa sat. Intuitively, the older woman gave Hermione the time collect herself, unsure of what was to come next.

Hermione's expression was quite serious, and her hands clutched in her lap. Her eyes fluttered up to Narcissa, saying, "I am so grateful to have you in my life, Cissy. So grateful! And I think we have both made it clear, our feelings towards one another," Hermione said, her voice slighly pressured. Shyly, she looked up cautiously, to meet Cissy's eyes... only to find a broad smile looking back, at her.

Hermione seemed to visibly relax, and smiled in return.

"So, I was hoping...uh. Hoping that, you, well...  _wouldyoupleasewalkmedowntheaisle,_ at my wedding?" She looked at Narcissa, the woman's expression obviously suprised. Hermione continued, nerviously, "Would you do me the honor... of presenting me to Fleur?" Hermione asked, holding her breath... just a little.

Narcissa was silent. Hermione figited, staring at her shoes, waiting. After a moment, hearing no response, she gathered her Gryffindor courage to look up, and regard the older witch. What she saw suprised the younger woman.

Narcissa Black was  _crying!_  Unmistakably... crying.

"Oh, Cissy!" Hermione said, hurridly. "I'm so sorry...did I... have I upset you?"

"Hermione," Cissy started, wiping her tears. She grabbed both of Hermione's hands, firmly in her own. "These are  _happy_ tears, love."

The blonde woman paused, and continued to explain.  _"I am so_  overcome, really, with my love for you, my dear! You already know I think of you as a daughter of sorts...and the fact that you would ask me this? That you would bestow upon me, this honor, in your life…?" Cissy put her hand on her heart, and smiled broadly.

The brunette felt herself welling up, as well.

Narcissa continued, eyes shining. "Hermione,  **you**  came into my life, and filled it with such sunshine! You have no idea. You not only gave me  _your_  love, but because of  _you_ , Hermione..." she reached up and touched Hermione's cheek, meaningfully. Narcissa's eyes were still filled with tears, as she continued, "...you also brought into my life, a family. A real, whole family, again; a family, in addition to Draco, of course. I haven't had that, since my sisters and I were young, Hermione. But then, you happened.  **You**  brought me to my Lene. My mate, Hermione! You brought me to Gaby, and to Fleur."

Narcissa face was awestruck. "And now? Now, you have asked me to have the honor of being in  _your wedding_! On such an important day, to be by your side, Hermione? Oh my dear, it would be a tremendous honor and a privilege..." Narcissa's voice suddenly trailed off, in realization. Narcissa thought carefully how to approach her concern.

She looked directly at Hermione. "Hermione…" Narcissa paused. "Hermione, you have  _parents,_ dear." She watched Hermione's expression closely. Proceeding gently, the older woman asked, "What about them? While I am so honored and fiercely proud to be by your side, you have two parents who are still alive. Two parents who are still in your life, my dear. Shouldn't you...rather, are you sure...uh. Hermione, dear...don't you want  _them_  to walk you down the aisle?"

Hermione paused, looking at Narcissa.

She answered simply. "It's not our way, Cissy."

Hermione looked out at the park, and looked deep in thought. After organizing herself, she turned back to Narcissa, thinking how best to explain her relationship with her biological family to her friend. She explained, "My parents love me. I love them. But... it's just not who we are, as a family. My parents...they are just not comfortable in our world, Cissy. They just don't get it; they don't understand my world, nor do they have a desire to, either."

She was at a bit of a loss for words at this point.

"I see," Narcissa murmered, in comprehension. "I understand... despite having grown up in the wizarding world, myself...more than you know, Hermione! I understand that families come in different shapes and sizes, and... interest levels. And what appears from the outside does not always match what happens on the inside."

Grasping Hermione's hands firmly, she gave her a warm smile. "So, Hermione... if  **you**  are sure, then **I**  am sure, love! I would love _nothing more_  than to be by your side, on your happy day!"

"Thank you, Cissy," she replied sweetly. Hermione added, earnestly, "I mean, thank the Goddess _really,_  for you!" Hermione shook her head. "...Because clearly left to my own devices, I'd be walking down the aisle in mismatched shoes and jeans! _Can you imagine_  the bloody hell I'd get from Fleur?" Hermione giggled, lightening the mood.

Just watching how Hermione's face lit up by just saying Fleur's name was almost too cute for Narcissa to handle. The two witches immediately came together, in a fierce hug, a silent understanding passing between the two. Narcissa peppered Hermione's head with gentle kisses, and wondered how anyone could ever believe this young woman was anything less than amazing.

The two sat, overlooking the park, finding something in each other they both didn't consciously realize they had always needed. Now found, it was something both could never live without.

**XOXOXOXXXO**

Despite the clear love and affection between Hermione and Narcissa, it was actually the silent, unspoken adoration between Cissy and the  _other member_  of their trio that would ignite the next day.

The next day, Gaby was furious, on her beloved Narcissa's behalf.

Hermione had left, earlier that morning, with Fleur. The two betrothed had gone off to do the necessary shopping in preparation for the onslaught of their company's arrival, for the infamous "Draco luncheon." Narcissa, a glutton for punishment, apparently, had scheduled herself- in addition to Draco's luncheon-to have her first "in person" meeting with her estranged sister, on the  _same_  weekend.

Never let it be said Narcissa Black wasn't up for challenges.

Secretly, she hoped it would go well with Andromeda, enough so that she could have a second lunch, once Lene arrived. A lunch, with her sister and her mate, in order to host a formal introduction to one another. As she prepared for her Andy rendez-vous, Gaby was left as the remaining posse member to help Cissy get ready for the much anticipated reunion tea with her sole surviving older sister, Andromeda Black (nee Tonks).

Gaby almost sustained vertigo, watching Narcissa whirl about in a flurry of nervous energy. If the younger witch weren't so sympathetically nervous as well for Cissy, Gaby would have never let the opportunity pass of making sarcastic commentary regarding the frenetic state of her normally overly-poised friend! Gaby noted with amusement that Cissy must have changed her outfit, easily, seven times! This, despite the fact Gaby reminded her no one would see the damn outfit since she was wearing her healer's robes on top!

"You could be naked, for fuck's sake, Cissy! Are you planning on stripping wiz zis sister of yours?"

"One never knows," Narcissa replied absentmindidly.

Gaby rolled her eyes. "What iz all of zis? You're acting like you're afraid she's going to 'ex you, Cissy!" Gaby pointed out, practically.

"No…not that." Narcissa said, offhandedly, as she took one last look at her put together visage in the mirror. "...she wouldn't hex me...I don't think." Cissy fixed some imagined deficiency. "That was more our eldest sister's domain."

Gaby frowned, as she moved to fix an errant hairpin in the back of Cissy's elegant French twist, patting her coif, when done.

"Quelle est votre inquiétude ? What iz eet?"

Narcissa turned, and let a flicker of pain cross her expression. Just as quickly, she schooled her features into that of a more neutral one, likely well practiced from her childhood days.

"No, I suppose…it's just, well. It took her _days_  to respond to my owl, reaching out for contact…and I guess, it's just I'm most afraid…" her voice trailed off.

After a quiet moment, Gaby mercifully nodded. She answered for her. "Of  _rejection._  I understand, my Cissy." Reaching in, the younger witch hugged her dear friend, mentor, and soon to be additional mother.

Gaby looked at Narcissa, the younger suprisingly serious, and spoke with all the sincerity she could muster. "Zen she would be ze fool, if she rejects you, and not wortz your time, frankly! Eef  _zis sister_  of yours, if she cannot see what an amazing woman you 'ave turned out to be…? Ze woman who single 'andidly turned ze tide of ze war, wiz 'er bravery? Ze woman who 'eals ze broken bodies and sprits of zes little children, everyday…? Ze woman who  _finally_  learned 'ow to love? " Gaby shook her head, in disgust. "Well, **bah**! I say, Cissy! For zis sister of yourz, well...she iz not worth your time, zen!"

Cissy looked as though she might cry, looking at Gaby after such a passionate outburst.

"And frankly," added Gaby. "Eet iz a good zing eef she does reject you, I say! Because zat meanz zere iz  _more of you_  for me and 'ermione, zat way! I'm no fool."

She gave her older friend a cheeky grin, and turned her towards the fireplace.

"Now  **go** , you lunatic! Before you lose ze little nerve you 'ave, cherie!" Gaby encouraged, with a kiss on the cheek. The veela pushing Narcissa towards the floo powder in her typically charming, but very bossy, way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXX**

Fleur and Hermione popped in through the floo, laughing gleefully. They were met in Hermione's quarters by a scowling, _clearly unhappy_  Gabrielle Delacour.

She had a half-drunk glass of wine on the table in front of her, and sat, with her arms folded, staring at the two with an unamused expression.

" _About time!_ " Gaby complained, looking at her sister and Hermione, obviously displeased.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, taking in her unexpected guest. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your scowling company, Gabs?"

Gaby threw her hands up, muttering "Elle est même incroyable ...inacceptable…!" Finally she just started drinking her wine.

Hermione and Fleur exchanged a concerned look, and Fleur stepped forward. "Who, Gaby? What? Que s'est-il passé?" Fleur asked, calmly, taking a seat next to her distraught sister. Attempting to gauge what had caused this foul mood in her younger sister, Fleur prompted, "What's happened?" She asked, gently.

Hermione took all the bags to where they belonged, allowing Fleur to sit with Gaby, initially. Finally, Hermione joined them, after she had finished up putting all the perishables away.

Hermione looked at her friend, apprasingly. "What's got your knickers in a wad, Gabs?"

Gaby looked up, eyes glassy with tears. "She was… _awful_."

"Who?" Chimed the two witches, now flanking Gabrielle on either side.

" _Andromeda Black_!" Gaby spat out. "Awful." She finished her glass of wine, clearly not her first. "Damn eet, I wish you could... disinvite 'er from your wedding, sister!"

Fleur set her jaw, firmly. "You know I can't do zat.  _What 'appened?_  I've known Andy for years, through Tonks! I've always liked 'er, Gaby. She's always been great, to me...I don't understand?"

"I admit I don't know Andy well," added Hermione, "...but, from my experiences, I have to say... she's always been genuinely kind to me, as well, Gaby. What has happened?"

"She iz neizer  _'great',_ Fleur..." Gaby spat, glaring at her sister. "...Or  _'kind'_ , 'ermione…" she added, glaring towards the Golden Girl. "Non! Neizer. What she iz, 'owever... iz  _a total beetch_!"

Fleur and Hermione exchanged a look.

Gaby scowled. " _You two_  weren't 'ere! You two," she said with emphasis, "weren't ze one's who 'ad to pick ze pieces of Narcissa off zis floor, today!" Gaby's face was anguished. "I've  _never_  seen 'er so…destroyed. I will never… _never!._..like zis woman! Zis Andromeda Black, zis faker...she is not nice. She was  **cruel,** to Cissy, today…"

"What?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"She said terrible zings to Cissy…terrible! I'll spare you ze details," Gaby said, while retrieving the open bottle of wine and pouring herself another glass. After a taking a drink, she looked at the two, her voice still seething with fury. "Basically she called 'er a 'ypocrite and a slut, and worse names! She was appalled zat Cissy expected 'er to be 'appy for 'er ..." Gaby made air quotes, "...' _Unconventional'_ union wiz  _a creature!_  A creature! She called us creatures, Fleur, and much worse zen zat, sister!"

Hermione and Fleur both looked stunned.

Gaby continued, "zen, she told Cissy,  _'A creature iz worze zan a human, lower zan a human...'_  zis Andromeda said,  _'and for a human, you disowned me, and made my life 'ell'_   _for all of my adult life!'_  waz ze argument she made!"

"Oh, my….." Hermione said, in utter disbelief. "Wow. That doesn't sound... like Andy."

"Oui! She  **did**!" Gaby said, raising her voice, her eyes furious. "She said she would go see 'ermione marry _'er creature_ , out of respect to ze Golden Girl, az well az for respect to 'er daughter, Nymphadora! But zis Andromeda Black? She said zat she would never attend a cowardly 'ypocrite's wedding, and zat Narcissa should never expect her presence at zat farce, nor even invite 'er!"

Fleur's eyes were flashing angrily, along with Gaby's. Fleur's jaw muscles were clenching. She growled, "Zat….I…." Fleur finally concluded, "Zat iz  _unacceptable_." Fleur muttered.

"You zink?" Gaby spat, sarcastically.

Hermione, shaking her head, asked, "Where is Cissy, now?"

" _Asleep_!" Gaby said. "For fuck's sakes, 'ermione! She waz inconsolable, so I put 'er down wiz two of the dreamless draughts, in 'er wine. I carried 'er into ze bedroom...she's finally resting."

"Hopefully still breathing." Hermione added, under her breath.

Fleur rose to standing, clearly furious. The auror pulled her wand out, and clenched it in her hand. She reached over to where they had just toss their overcloak, and grabbed it. Looking at Hermione, Fleur said, "Incroyable! I'm going to go see Tonks, and—"

Hermione grabbed her by the arm, cutting her off. " _You'll do nothing of the sort_ , Fleur."

"What? Zis can't stand, 'ermione!"

Hermione spoke calmly, but definitively; the war veteran left no room for argument.

Looking at both Veela pointidly, her gaze finally resting on Fleur, Hermione said firmly, "Fleur, this is between Narcissa and Andromeda. Not you, not Tonks, not Gaby and I. You don't know, Fleur….and as much as we love Narcissa, there is a lot of water under the bridge for the Black family. Maybe some of that was deserved...although, the insults were unacceptable, of course."

She made sure Fleur met her gaze, before she continued. "Things went on in that house, things which we will never understand! Only the two of them know what has passed between them. I recommend we don't judge…not that we don't take action. But, Fleur? Most importantly, we should take the guidance from Cissy, on how best to proceed in this matter."

Her words seemed to calm the Veela, slightly.

Hermione added, "You could make things a lot worse, without realizing it, Fleur."

Fleur nodded, in grudging acceptance, and sat back down.

"Fleur," Hermione said, gently, "The worst thing that could happen, is we act on only  _part_  of the story…and as a result, you hurt your relationship with Tonks, right? People say stupid things, all the time, when they're hurt! Fleur, what if you go in, wand blasting, and jeopardize a real reconciliation between Cissy and Andy?"

Fleur sighed. She hated it when her mate was so damn  _reasonable._

The younger blonde looked at the two, incredulously. "So, what…zen?" She stood up, putting her hands defiantly on her hips. "We are just supposed to….  _ignore_  zis, zen?" Gaby asked, furious.

" _Yes_ , Gaby." Hermione answered, firmly. " _For now_. Gaby...our job is to support Cissy, and that is our  _only_  job. If she wants us involved, we will get involved…but only on  _her_  guidance. We don't know the whole story! But," Hermione's eyes flashed with a furious intensity, "If Narcissa has been wronged unjustly, and she needs us, Merlin help the witch or wizard that is responsible. Until then, for now? Yes, we wait."

Gaby rattled off several choice words in French, pacing the room, and judging by Fleur's expression, her words were likely quite off color, Hermione observed. The Golden Girl's measured words had been effective however, as Gaby's righteous rage petered out somewhat.

Gaby looked at the her friend, the fucking overly rational Transfiguration professor, and stuck out her lower lip. Pointing a finger at the Golden Girl, the younger blonde acquiesced. "Fine, 'ermione,  **fine**! I will wait. I agree to zat…but, I am telling you now,  _I will never forget_  Cissy's face! It ripped my guts out...and I  _refuse_  to like zis woman… _ever_!"

Hermione acknowledged the empassioned plea.

"I would expect no less, Gabrielle…" The brunette said, nodding. "I think that's a  _given_."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Little was spoken of the  _disastrous lunch that should not be named_ , going forward. Instead, the women busied themselves with getting ready for Lene's arrival, and preparing for Draco's luncheon, or "Coming Out" party, as Gaby jokingly called it.

Lene was to arrive later that afternoon. Although Cissy was still feeling melancholy regarding the outcome of her lunch with Andy, she was vibrating with excitement at the prospect of Lene. She couldn't wait to get her hands, lips, and whatever else she could muster, on Lene.

Draco was scheduled to arrive the following day.

Fleur and Hermione holed away in Hermione's quarters. Hermione was working on her lesson plans for the next week and graded papers; Fleur was doing some work as well, finishing up some overdue After Action Reports from their last mission. It was nice for the two witches to have some normalcy together, working side by side. The fire was roaring and they were both immersed in thought. It was perfect, and peaceful.

However, their notable withdrawl left Gaby with a frenetic Narcissa, once again.

In between teaching her classes, the younger Veela sportingly assisted with getting the area ready for their guests. Lene was obviously staying with Narcissa, however, with Minerva's permission, a room just down the hall from Narcissa's had been made available for Draco.

One day, and Gaby was already exhausted.

"Cissy! You crazy lady, everyzing is ready! Stop fretting." The blonde huffed. "You are making  **me**  nauseous, wiz all ze bouncing and ze fluttering zat you are doing!  **Sit!"** She commanded, patting the sofa. "...Viz me. Now!"

Gaby had had enough. Everything was beyond ready, and she could withstand Cissy's nervous energy any longer.

The normally calm, cool and collected woman sighed, and sat, in compliance. She had been truly thrown from her previous Andy encounter; compounding her nerves was the fact she was really was missing her mate. And, being honest with herself, she was nervous to see Lene, in the flesh.

While they talked everyday, often several times a day via their compact connection, she had not seen Lene, in person, since the Ball.

"Do you think it's time, Gaby? Should I head down to the gates yet? Are you coming with me? I still think it's ridiculous that Lene would not allow us to pick her up, and she insisted on coming here instead." Cissy rattled off, to the younger woman.

Gaby, catching only a fraction of the questions, threw up her hands, in defeat. "Merde, you insane woman!  **Go!**  Go to ze gates, and leave me alone! Besides, I can't unsee whatever you two will do, upon meeting up again for zee first time. Frankly, I refuse to 'ave **zat**  burned into my retinas, again!" Gaby sighed, dramatically. "Plus I 'ave one more class today zat I must scoot off too."

Standing, she put on her teaching robes, looking in the mirror in the hall, and straighting out her hair. Casting a satisfied look in the mirror, she muttered, "Why do I bozzer gilding ze lily? Perfection iz perfection, I should just accept eet." Turning to look at Cissy, Gaby added, "I will be in your quarters for dinner, tonight! And please Cissy...be decent! By zat, I mean, you know... _fully dressed_  , old lady!" With that, they both departed Cissy's quarters, each going their own way.

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

Cissy walked hurridly, to meet her Lene at the gates of Hogwarts. Cissy could not sit still she was so excited and a littler nervous. Working off her energy, she was pacing back and forth in from of the gates when she heard the pop of apparition. She looked up to see a most beautiful sight.

Her Lene.

The witches just stood and stared at each of for a long moment before they rushed into one another's arms. In that moment, Cissy felt whole. And Lene felt the same.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my love," Cissa said with a smile.

With that, Lene gave Cissa a kiss to remember. Everything in that moment faded away, the feeling that overcame them more powerful than anything they had felt so far. These two regal, blonde and stunning witches were wrapped around each other for all to see, for the only thing that mattered in the world, at that moment, was each other.

They broke apart and Cissa grabbed Lene's hand, practically dragging her through the castle to her quarters.

Barging through the door, Cissa closed it with a bang, muttering several silencing and protection wards and threw Lene up against the nearest wall, attacking her neck.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered between kisses, feeling Lene's hands quickly working to undress her.

"Cissa…" Lene cried out. "Finally…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Later that evening, after the reunion of Lene and Cissa, everyone had gathered in Cissy's quarters and the five witches were thrilled to be back together again. After much hugging and kissing, the five were settled at Narcissa's table.

Before dinner began, Narcissa's had taken a moment to pull Gaby aside and give her a hug and kiss. She wanted Gaby to feel loved in this moment, and of course, Gaby fell even more in love with her Cissy at the gesture. "Fine, I'll play nize tonight Cissy. But only because I didn't 'ave to zee you indisposed wiz my mozer again. And I expect to be plied wiz wine. Lots of your wine. " Gaby huffed, a grin on her face.

Wine was poured, dinner was served and the witches dove in. They discussed the progress that Fleur and Hermione had made in wedding planning, and Lene told them everything she had accomplished as well. The Veela ceremony was arranged and Lene had already secured the necessities for the wedding by the lake as well. She needed Fleur and Hermione to make some decisions about color, food, seating, et cetera – but the mechanics of the wedding were well under way.

Hermione shyly noted that Narcissa had taken her dress shopping and she found the perfect one. Fleur grinned broadly, looking unabashedly in love at her witch. Hermione had asked Harry to be her best man, and Ginny to be her bridesmaid, they both accepted ecstatically.

Fleur took a moment to show her mother the ring Hermione proposed with, and gushed recapping the story. She told them about their weekend in London and gave her mother a short recap of meeting Hermione's parents as well.

Gaby took every opportunity she could to interject, with a smile, all while not so demurely requesting refills of Narcissa's wine.

Apolline, Gaby and Fleur made plans to go wedding dress shopping over the weekend together as well. "Lizen to me Fleur," Gaby drawled, a bit tipsy, "I get to pick out zee maid-of-'onor dress, non? I will only wear somezing spectacular. Somezing zat shows off my tits! Since you two only 'ave eyes for each ozer, I want zee rest of zee eyes to be on me!"

"Yes Gabs, you get to pick," sighed Hermione. "But please, know that Ginny and Tonks will be wearing the same dress, or at least, something similar, so be kind. Not everyone has your French taste in attire!"

"Trust me GG, I got zis."

"That's what I'm worried about," Hermione replied with a chuckle.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Later that night Fleur and Hermione were cuddled up in bed in Hermione's quarters.

"So, 'ow do you zink eet will go, wiz Draco tomorrow?"

"I…I don't know, really." Hermione mused. "I've spent so many years absolutely despising that ferret, with justified cause, and now…" she just shook her head. "How can he be the spawn of someone as wonderful as Cissy? I just don't get it."

Fleur looked at Hermione, and pulled her into a hug. "I zink…perhaps, eef you can separate your emotions from your remembrance of 'im, and zink, you two were eleven…twelve, right? Mais alors, I would 'ate to be judged for ze rest of my own life, for my own arrogant behavior as an idiot teenager at Beauxbatons! I was pretty…"

"….conceited. I remember." Hermione added.

"I was going to say unaware, but okay zen…" Fleur finished, a teasing glint in her eye. "I imagine a few may of zought you to be…what?"

"Insufferable. A show off. A know it all. Aggressive."

"Oui. Zat." Fleur nodded.

"Oh, okay, fine. The ferret did redeem himself in the end, he didn't identify Harry to the snatchers, sure…but that doesn't erase years…years…of him being a total arse, Fleur."

"Remember, eet wasn't just Cissy zat molded 'im, Belle. Monsieur Malfoy 'ad anotzzer parent az well, oui?"

"Ugh. Lucius. What a waste of oxygen."

"Eets not 'ard to be generous and open minded when you grow up in zat environment, oui? But growing up in a Pure Blood 'ousehold, wiz so many expectations…"

Hermione waived her off. "I know, I know all that. But I also know he tried to get Buckbeak put to sleep! He tried to hex my teeth! He gave Katie a curse necklace, and she almost died, Fleur! I was so unsure, just a little muggleborn who didn't know anything about magic when I arrived at Hogwarts and he just made my life so much harder than it already was. He made my life hell, and that's hard to forget."

"Oui….and not just for you. I'm sure eets 'ard to forget for Draco as well, peut-etre?"

"Damn it Fleur, I hate it when you're bloody reasonable."

"Well, from my perspective, I don't know 'im, well, so eets 'ard to guess what might 'appen. I am trying to not dislike 'im simply based on 'is past and from 'ow Cissy speaks of 'im, it appears 'e 'as tried 'ard to change. They are all each ozer 'as left…I just 'ope zat 'e can put her first in zis situation, but seeing your parent wiz someone other zan, well, your ozer parent, can be 'ard," she explained.

"Are you okay, Fleur? With Cissy and your Maman?"

"Oui. You can't 'elp who your mate iz, zat I understand. And zey really are a perfect match. You could not put together two more regal woman, non? Eets odd, at certain moments, sure. But I just want my Maman to be 'appy, and considering zis makes you and Cissy family, somezing I know zat makes you incredibly pleased, zen I am pleased too ma belle."

Hermione smiled. Gods this woman, her woman, was perfect for her. She leaned up from her position cuddled against Fleur and gave her a kiss. Her lips found Fleur's soft, plump lips and her hand immediately went to Fleur's face, softly stroking her cheek.

"I  _can't wait_  to be your wife, Fleur," she smiled earnestly.

"And I yours, ma belle! Now, take off zat dizasterdzly top you are wearing! Eets making me itchy!"

Hermione chuckled. "Really? It's  _your_  shirt, Fleur."

"Non! I would never wear such a zing!  **Off**!" She tugged Hermione's shirt off her body with an easy pull, diving straight to Hermione's chest lavishing her breasts relentlessly, with sweet kisses.

"Much better. Non?"

" _Ohhhhh_ ….yes. Mmmmm…better," Hermione mumbled.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

One would think this family had learned a lesson, the first time. However they are a decidedly a stubborn bunch, in the final analysis.

Gaby, humming to herself, decided to forgo the knock, instead bursting into Hermione's quarters.

"Beetches! I am 'ungry! Eet iz time for you two to take my ass to ze breakfast, maintenant!"

She looked around not seeing her witches. Their traveling robes were here, so clearly they hadn't left…the bedroom was open, and notably absent of the two women.

"Eh? Maybe ze popped out for a second…I will wait." Reflecting, she said, out loud, "Zut! I will wait… _after_  I pee, zat iz…" Gaby mumbled to herself, as she walked into the loo. "Merlin, I should not wait, so long! Damn ze coffee….I 'ave to pee like ze Russian Race-aaaaaaaakkkkkk!"

Gaby screamed, slapping both hands over her eyes to cover them.

She was met, in kind, by two additional voices, also screaming in shock.

" **Merde!"**  Gaby hollered, emphatically. "What ze fuck, Fleur!" She shouted, with her eyes closed. "Zat iz  _not_  what ze sink is meant for, ladies!"

Recovering, Fleur responded. "Maybe not your sink, Gaby…." The Veela growled, with a generous helping of lasciviousness peppered in.

Eyes still covered, Gaby announced, "Okay, zen…I will azzume zat you two are not interested in attending ze morning breakfast, in ze Great 'all, zen?"

"You assume correctly, little sister."

"You know, you really should warn a person…"

"You know," responded Fleur, " _you_  really should learn about zis zing called 'Ze Knock,' ma soeur…"

"Okay zen," Gaby said, groping blindly, trying to find her way out of the bathroom without actually having to visually navigate her exit, declared, "I will…uh, excuse myself, zen."

"Goodbye, Gaby." Hermione said resolutely. Honestly, this family was becoming infamous with  _coitus interruptus_. "See you at lunch, then?"

"Oui, 'ermione! And…'opefully wiz much more of ze clothzing items on, at zat time!" She called, over her shoulder, as she headed towards the front door.

She kept her head facing decidedly forward, and did not venture a glance back at her …. _flexible_  sister, likely continuing her previous 'interacting' with her mate.

"What? You 'ave a problem wiz our current state of dress?" Fleur teased, hollering back at Gaby's retreating backside.

"Me? Never! Your witch is quite zee looker Fluer! But zis Draco person, I zink, might be a little shocked, might not be of like mind. So! Ladies, zis waz well, uh…definitely  _informative_."

Gaby heard the evil laughter of her big sister, delighted she had embarrassed her unflappable little sister.

 _Well, zat would not do!_  Gaby thought to herself. Out loud, she shouted towards the heavily violated bathroom, "And… zank you, ladies! You 'ave put a longstanding disagreement to rest, for moi! GG, so you know… I will be informing Pansy she owes me 15 Galleons, due to ze fact she was incorrect! Well, 'er  _speculations_  were incorrect….in your case, GG, I will be 'appy to inform Pansy zat ze carpet  _does **,**_  in fact,  _match ze curtains_! Bien!"

Gaby walked out, hearing a very satisfying splutter erupt, from her sister.

"Au revoir, ladies! See you at lunch...!" Gaby sing-songed, shutting Hermione's door. The blonde witch then set a privacy and silencing ward or two, on their behalf, for good measure.

Muttering, Gaby railed out, " _Who_ ze fuck goes around….well,  _fucking!..._ wizout setting  _wards_? C'est fou!"

Finishing with the last flourish of her wand, she decided she was indeed hungry. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor felt that she recovered quite nicely from her initial mortification; and, in her humble opinion, she possibly even had the last laugh over Fleur Isabelle!

She grinned.

Deciding she didn't want to witness  _any other_  family members engaging in "relations," she decided forgo asking Cissy to join her; instead the Veela decided to grab some breakfast and head down to the pond, solo with breakfast for one.

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

Gaby, hummed, happily…she scored the last three croissants and a rather large bottle of wine from the house elves. Although they had been initially skeptical, she reassured them that an expensive Merlot was a breakfast staple in her part of France.

She headed towards her favorite lookout point, anticipating a lovely breakfast of pastries and wine, without lascivious acts and defiling of her best friends and family members, being involved. Reaching the summit of the rock that overlooked the pond, she quickly frowned.

She was not alone.

What's more, she didn't recognize the trespasser who dared transgress on her breakfast locale!

Well, the little French witch who could was determined to stand her ground.

She slammed down the picnic basket her favorite elf had packed for her, and pulled out the bottle, examining the label. Frowning, she realized she forgot the corkscrew.

"Isn't it a bit early, to engage in the hair of the dog?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…you don't speak English? Uh," the interloper mumbled, face screwed up, trying to remember his French. "Il est trois…er…. très tôote les matin …for, I mean, pour…. boire de l'alcool. Uh, I mean, faire liquor?"

Gaby looked at him blankly. Then, she burst out into pearls of merry laughter that were contagious. "Mon Dieu! Monsieur…no offense, but your French is 'orrible!"

He laughed, a wan grin dotting his face, slowly. "Yep. It is pretty bad."

"No, you just assassinated zat sentence. Eet's worse zen bad. I expect ze Aurors along, any minute, to arrest you."

He grimaced. "Well, wouldn't be the first time."

Gaby arched her eyebrows. "Ah! So a criminal, zen?"

"No, not really."

Gaby grinned ruthlessly. "Hm. Zat's what ze all say. But, suddenly, you are more interesting, to me." She said, looking at him, appraisingly.

His face looked genuinely shocked. "Why?"

Gaby shrugged. "Because on first impression, you looked razzer stuffy, to me, n'est-ce pas? But if you are a criminal…" she said, in a conspiratorial tone, "perhaps zat meanz you might have an illicit…corkscrew, in your contraband?" She grinned, charmingly. "You know, in your stolen goods?"

He laughed, and apologized, "No, I'm sorry, no hot utensils. But here," he said, picking up a rock.

"Avoriforis!" He said, pulling out his wand, and transfiguring the rock into a polished corkscrew. Smiling, he handed it to Gaby. "Here. Not stolen, though, unfortunately."

"Damn! Well, zen, I suppose eets good zat at least ze wine iz, zen?" She laughed as his eyes widened, and she reassured him she was only kidding. He declined her offer to join her in a glass, but he did take her up on the croissant.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Taking another sip of her wine, and another sidelong glance at her breakfast companion, she was surprised how easily they fell into conversation. He told her he was an alumni of Hogwarts, and worked as a barrister, currently. He shared his school years hadn't been that happy in his times at Hogwarts, and this is the spot in which he would make his escape, when things got too overwhelming. Gaby listened, offering funny observations here and there, and they had a very enjoyable breakfast.

Just chatting, as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

Chatting.

Then it hit Gaby. "Monsieur?" She asked.

"Oui, my little thief?"

"Zis may seem like a strange question…"

"Oh good, because the 50 prior strange questions you've asked were pretty tame, in my opinion," he joked. "Ask away."

"Do you feel anyzing weird, right now? Like, physically….like, your 'ead is cloudy, or zat….you zink I'm gorgeous….or ze need to drool? Anyzing?"

He laughed, eating another bite. "Well, I do think your gorgeous, actually. But I think that's probably going to be a universally held opinion, and I'm sure you realize that. But no, I don't feel out of sorts, if that's what you're asking."

"No drool?"

"Drool? Uh, no, sorry. No drool that I'm aware of."

"Hm." She mused, taking an appraising look at him. Glancing down, she noticed the lack of a wedding ring, on his finger. He was wildly attractive, and yet…not married.

"Are you married, Monsieur?"

"Why, are you asking, Mademoiselle?"

"I mean, iz your 'eart…taken, forgive ze corny sentiment, but …zat. Iz eet taken, by someone?"

He gave her a rakish grin, "not that I was aware of, Mademoiselle. But that was before the sun shone down upon such a lovely face," he gestured in her direction, "and I had such delicious and illegal croissants, given to me, of course."

He slid over, slightly closer.

She rolled her eyes. Commenting dryly, Gaby asked, "Please tell me zat line doesn't actually work wiz anyone."

He shrugged, and grinned again, more genuinely. "Eh, depends. Depends on the situation, the lady…you know. Many factors."

"Not…ze delivery, or ze deliverer-er of ze line?" She teased.

He feigned being insulted. "What? Me? Tosh! No, my delivery is perfect! Haven't you noticed  _I'm_  gorgeous, as well?"

She glared at him, with a playful evil eye. "No, eet did not escape my attention, Monsieur."

"As long as that's settled, then."

She cast him a sidelong glance. "So, gay, zen?"

"What?" He bellowed out.

"Are you gay?"

"Why the hell do you say that?" He spluttered.

Gaby looked him over, while she took a drink, drawing it out. Finally, she took mercy, and explained, "Well, let'z examine ze facts. Fact: you are of...well, advancing age…"

"Hey!"

"'Ush! Do you want my insight, or not? Fact: you are very groomed. Very well dressed, in expensive clothing. Zat brocade is a Brioni suit, Goblin made."

He looked mildly surprised. "Good eye, I'm…impressed."

She waived it off. "Don't be. I 'ave many ozzer, far more interesting skillz, zen zat! Alors, az I waz zaying….You are an attractive man, well-to do, well beyond ze age a man iz expected to marry, in ze wizarding world…"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Which leadz me to ze conclusion, you are not interested in being married…because you most certainly could be. So, I zink….you are gay."

"You're loony! Just because I'm not married, I'm gay? I could be divorced…"

"People of your stature don't divorce."

He looked at her appraisingly. "Or, a player…you know, lots of witches…"

She assessed him, up and down. "Normally, I would say, maybe….but I 'ave a secret weapon, I 'ave not been 'onest about. If you were a playboy, a true salope male? Well, you would 'ave…been affected. And you're not." She said, smugly, drinking the last of her wine. "Eets good to 'ave an ace in ze 'ole, oui?"

"Well, that's what I get for trusting a fellow criminal, I guess! What is it…your secret weapon? Legilimency?"

She leaned forward, speaking with emphasis. "Eet's zis…. _you're immune…_  to my thrall."

His mouth dropped open. "Oh my royal fuck…you're a  _siren_!"

"What?!" She screeched, furious.

He narrowly missed the wine glass that went whizzing past his ear. "Bollocks, lady, what the hell?"

She slammed down her fist. "I am no siren, Monsieur! Did you not learn anzzing in the entire damned time you went to school?"

"Well, I did get kicked out of the Care for Magical Creatures class…." He offered, ruefully.

"I'm not surprised!" She fumed, ripping out several choice swear words in French.

He allowed her to calm down, which she did. After her outburst, she apologized. "Je suis desolee…eet's a bit of a sensitive topic…"

"I gathered by the glass, you threw at me. So, besides gorgeous, what are you, then?"

"I am Veela!" She proclaimed.

His eyes widened. "Bloody hell! Really?"

"Really."

"Huh. Veela. Well, Veela…I promise, I identify as completely heterosexual, for your information…. **not**  that there's anything wrong with  _not_  being heterosexual." He looked like he was measuring his words, carefully. Finally, he said in a more serious tone, he offered, "As fate would have it, I'm going to have a meeting with a Veela, this weekend! Any advice?"

She looked at him, curious. "Iz zis an arranged….you know, _romantic_  date?"

He looked horrified. "Oh my bloody hell…no! No, it's just…uh, business, really…"

Gaby smiled. "I see! Well zen, I would suggest…. _flattery._  Lots of flattery! And to give some more specific advice, well, I would have to first know….what Veela clan are zey in?"

"What?"

"Clan!" She rolled her eyes. "Where are ze from?"

"Oh!" He realized. "Uh, I dunno, exactly…. Europe? Maybe France, or Italy?" He seemed rather embarrassed. "I should know that, but actually, I don't remember…."

She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Regardless…I would suggest: Wine. Lots of good wine. And I wouldn't worry too much, Monsieur; zey will already appreciate zat you can hold a conversation wiz zem, wizout glassy eyes or drooling. Zat alone should get you points."

"Oh! I get it…you mean….that's the thrall thing, that you mentioned?"

"Mon Dieu!" Gaby looked at him in disbelief. "You really 'ave no experience wiz Veela, do you?"

"No, not really. I mean, there were some visiting witches that came to our school in my fourth year, some of whom I think were Veela. I know for a fact the Champion picked from their school, was a Veela."

Gaby's mouth gaped open.

"Fleur? Fleur Delacour?" She clarified.

"Yeah, her. That was her. Fleur Delacour! You know her?"

"Oui." Gaby said, simply.

"She's pretty fucking hot, actually." He mused. Looking at his breakfast companion, he nudged her. "Y'know, not scathingly hot, like you, of course-"

"Well, obviously!" Gaby agreed.

"-But pretty easy on the eyes, all the same."

Gaby started drinking from the bottle directly, since her glass was now…unavailable, having been chucked off the side of the rock by she herself, earlier. She said evenly, "So I hear. But, I regret to inform you, she is very much…off the market."

He grimaced. "Yeah, I heard that too! Couldn't believe it, either. Shocking, really!"

"What? What was shocking?"

"That ol' goody two shoes,  _Whioney Granger,_ Queen of the Griffindorks, managed to land a babe like her! Merlin's Beard! I had no idea Granger was a carpet muncher when we were in school! It would have made her a lot more interesting then that dull, know-it-all that…"

**_Whap!_ **

His sentence was cut short by Gaby's palm, to his face.

"What the hell?" He said, holding the side of his cheek, smarting. "Did you just  _slap_  me?" He asked, shocked.

"Oui. I did. But….I must not 'ave done it 'ard enough, eef you 'ad to ask!"

**_Whap!_ **

" **Ow!**  Stop it! What the fuck?" He asked, holding his other cheek, now with a matching red hand imprint, as well. He held up his wand, pointing it at her. "You can't just go around, and assault people, for no reason, lady!"

"Oh, right." She held out her hand. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Professor Gabrielle  _Delacour,_  sir. Sister of Fleur Delacour…and best friend of Professor Whioney Granger. Meet…ze reason."

He stared at her extended hand, the color completely gone from his face, his mouth open, in astonishment.

"Merlin…you…you're?" He stammered, rapidly cycling between her hand and her glaring expression.

"Oui! I am."

He paused. "Uh…can I have a drink of that, after all?" He gestured towards her open bottle of wine.

"Bien sur!"

She handed it over, to which he took a humongous drink. Pausing, he noted, "wow, that's actually pretty good…"

"Isn't it? In fact, 'and it over…I need a drink, myself."

After they each took several long swallows, Gaby glared. "Stop staring at me. Eet's creepy."

He shook himself out of it. "It's just, I remember, you were like, the size of a house elf, then…"

Gaby huffed, indignantly. "I was only eight, at ze time, Monsieur."

"Eight?" He exclaimed. "Eight? Bloody Hell, I was lusting just now over an eight year old? That's disgusting!"

She hit him on the side of the head. "I'm not eight now, lunatic!"

"Yeah, but you were!" He insisted, slumping his head in his hands.

"Look, stop fretting! I am perfectly legal  **now** , and besides… _everyone_  lusts after me. You should not feel bad," she said, nonplussed. "Feel bad zat I'm going to kick your ass, for insulting 'ermione!"

He shook his head. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Yes," Gaby confirmed. "Now, if you please, introduce yourself? I like to know ze names of ze men I destroy, before I destroy zem! So, eef you please…quel est votre nom, Monsieur?

He looked at her, with a wan grin. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am… Mr.  _Draco Malfoy_ , at your service."

" **Merde!"**  Gaby exclaimed, hand flying to her mouth.

He gave her a rueful smile. "Surprise! I believe we're scheduled…uh, to have lunch, today, Ms. Delacour?"

It was Gaby's turn to look flabbergasted.

In her defense, true to her Veela nature, she composed herself much faster then Draco had. She looked at him, and demanded he hand  _back_  the bottle of wine, and took a swig.

The two of them sat there, staring at one another,  _shocked._

Finally, their gaze eventually faltered, and they looked elsewhere. Draco and Gaby continued to sit on the rock, gazing out toward the pond, together. Neither said  _a word_. Neither realized how long they remained rooted in their spot, on the rock, just passing the bottle back and forth in comfortably  _uncomfortable_  silence.

**XOXXOXOXOX**

They graduated from the rock by the pond to Gaby's quarters.

She logically explained to him that they had finished the lone bottle of wine, and there were far many more selections in her residence than out in the middle of nowhere.

He looked understandably skeptical, worried that she just wanted to hex him without potential witnesses.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Dracoid…"

"Draco." He corrected.

"N'importe quoi!" She huffed. "Look, eef I wanted to 'ex you, you would've already been 'exed. If I wanted you dead…well, I could just 'ave transformed into my Veela and  _eaten you_ , already, for fucks sake! Eef I wanted you dead, zat iz…."

" _What_?" He said, eyes wide. "Veela…eat…people?" He choked out, nervously.

Gaby shook her head. "You really should 'ave paid attention in ze Magical Creatures class, non? Alors, Dracoid…C'mon, zen!" She mused happily, awfully chipper in tone as she took the frightened looking man by the hand, and led him down the trail towards Hogwarts.

"Maybe this, er…isn't such a good idea. I should probably get ready….you know, so see my Mum."

"Cissy?" Gaby said, a twinkle in her eye. "Well, unlezz you want to see …. All of your mozzer…and I do mean…ALL. Of your mozzer. Ozzerwize, uh…zen I zink not!"

"What? Why? She… _ohhh."_  He finally realized what the younger witch was referencing. "Perhaps you're right."

The attractive blonde looked at him, with her innocent Cerulean Blues eyes. She said, earnestly, "Plus, my Maman iz  _much better_  at eating humans, zan I am! Best not to piss 'er off, from ze start."

"I see." His mind raced to whom he could find sanctuary; perhaps Professor Slughorn was still around, in the Slythern dungeons. Frowning, he looked upwards, scanning the turrets of the castle while they walked, looking for any Veela flying around.

She stopped suddenly on the path, with the Hogwarts gate directly in front of them. Her abrupt stop caused him to accidently bump into her.

"Aaak!" She exclaimed. "Watch your clodhoppers, Monsieur Malfoy! Behave…or I will feed you to my sister!"

She elongated the talons on one hand, holding it directly in front of his face, and watched him swallow, hard.

"Come zen, ze wine will not drink eetself! Stop trying to cop a feel of my adorable figure, and watch where you are walking!"

He stopped, feeling relieved, for no other reason than he was on the grounds of Hogwarts proper. He took a breath.

Summoning his courage, he put on his game face. "Gabrielle,"

"Gaby! Call me Gaby."

"I think it best I get ready for lunch. I'd like to be, well, mentally ready to meet my mothers…." His voice trailed off, his face scrunching up in thought. "…uh, fiancée?"

"Mate." Gabe corrected.

A strange look passed across his face. "M-Mate, then. Uh, that."

"My Maman's name is Apolline, Draco," Gaby said, suddenly serious. She looked him dead in the eye, and grabbed his lapels on either side of his jacket. Pulling him closer, she said, "And no, I am not letting you wander about …on your own, getting all up in your own 'ead, before lunch."

"Huh?"

"Okay, no bullsheet, zen. Zis iz ze deal, Draco: you are wound so tight, you're going to snap. Eet's obvious. So…you're going to come wiz your sweet couzzin Gaby, you are going to drink some firewhiskey wiz me, and you are going to loosen ze fuck up!"

"I…"

"Non!" She released his coat, opening the warded gates. "Come. I will accept no nonsense to ze contrary."

He stood there looking at her, torn.

Gaby rolled her eyes, and stomped back to him, grabbing him by the hand and yanking him in. Sensing his reticence, she turned back, and looked at him, and laughed.

"Oh, and by ze way? Veela, az a species, so you know…are vegetarian. I was just…'ow you say? Breaking your balls."

"What?" He cried out. "You little minx!" He rushed over to her, and pretended to choke her.

Then he felt something weird…yet, wonderful. He felt her tiny hands wrap around the back of his coat, encircling him at the waist. She then squeezed him…it felt like, rather…

Gaby was…  _hugging_  him.

Not realizing the sheer amount of stress he had bottled up over the last several months, he sighed into her strangely calming embrace. He took his hands from around her neck, and slid them down  _her_  back. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Somehow, this strange, beautiful, funny, bawdy and wholly inappropriate woman had sensed what he needed, exactly, in that moment. More so, than his closest friends, or any of his family….anyone really. Who would ever dare to _hug_  Draco Malfoy?

Gaby Delacour…that's who.

He didn't know if she was ignorant of his past, ignorant in general, or aware…and just indifferent to the past; but he didn't care. For the first time out side of his mother, he felt truly cared for.

All from a stranger's touch.

They stood there, Gaby and Draco, embracing. Both seemed uncaring that they were in full view of anyone entering Hogwarts, in each other's grasp. It wasn't until they heard a familiar Scottish lit ring out, that they finally broke apart.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Mr. Malfoy!"

He bowed his head, in respect. "Headmistress McGonagall. Good morning, Ma'am."

She smiled. "Please tell me," she began, eyes drifting towards her Magical Creatures professor, "that this is not foreshadowing of another union between the two of your families?"

Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she caught their blush.

Gaby withdrew from Draco's arms, sliding her hand from his back, down his arm, to grasp his hand. Entwining their fingers, she looked her Headmistress directly in the eye, and arched her sculpted eyebrow.

"Union?" Gaby clarified. "Non! No union. Just fucking."

Gaby smiled secretly at the startled look on Minerva's face, as she pulled Draco towards her quarters. Gaby merrily called out over her shoulder, "Oh, and Minerva? Eef you don't mind, if you see our mozzers…or sisters…or cousins…would you mind forgetting zat you saw us?"

Minerva was shaking her head, trying her best to suppress a grin. "Of course, you cheeky witch! It shant be hard…. I'm actually trying to accomplish that very thing right in this moment anyway…"  
"Zank you, Minerva! We will be in my chambers…well, you know."

As they left a rather flummoxed Minerva McGonagall in their wake, heading up to Chez Delacour and her firewhiskey collection, Draco whispered,

"Gaby! What was all that about? I'm sorry, but I really….."

She hit him upside his head. "Relax, Dracoid! I'm not fucking you! I just like to freak Minerva out, from time to time. Eet really iz one of ze small pleasures in life, oui? What do you zink?"

She gave him a wink.

He groaned. "What do I think? I think you are going to be a _terrible_  influence, Gabrielle Delacour, and frankly?  _I cannot wait."_

**TBD. (Thoughts? R &R!)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TiAdoro914 + Ladyfun: For clarification from all of your comments/PMs: Fleur and Hermione are NOT – NOT – getting into BSDM. So if you are concerned (or interested) in any way this was a harbinger of what's to come – it's not. It's more about control and the burden of initiation of intamacy. Hermione finally feels like she can give some of it up. She loves Fleur and likes to be dominated by her in bed – but not to the full extent of what BSDM entails. Frankly, she likes someone else be in charge for a change! With Fleur, she feels loved, safe and cared for. It translates to the bedroom...that's all. While that might be the basis of a real BDSM coupling, we are not familiar enough nor could we speak/write to this topic appropriately to read as believable. Plus it doesn't seem in line with our vision of this coupling. Just wanted to clarify- and thank you for all of the input on this and everything else. To that end...Keep the reviews coming! XO from T & LF


	17. Draco, Draco, Draco

Cissy paced the room, lips pressed together.

Honestly, it wasn't like her  _routinely prompt_  son to be so… late. Lene's attempts to reassure her were not working.

"He's never late, Lene. I don't think this is tardiness…I fear," her face looked visibly pained, "that he's  _not coming_."

"Don't say zat!" Lene cooed. "Eef 'e zaid zat 'e's coming…zen 'e will."

"Right, Cissy!" Fleur piped in. "We're still waiting, anyway. Not everyone's even here, yet!  _Gaby's totally late_  az well, cherie…not just your son! You don't seem concerned about 'er tardiness, oui?"

Cissy cast her a knowing look. "Fleur, my dear, that's because….well, it's Gaby!" she explained, in an unspoken subtext of implied meaning. Cissy and Hermione exchanged a look of mutual understanding; a look silently conveying their shared memories of doing their a fare share of  _waiting_  and  _waiting_ , for their junior colleague.

Lene chuckled, winking at her oldest daughter. The senior Veela mused "So, my little firefly Gaby? She still moves to ze beat of her own drum, ay? A beat zat she expects ze world must revolve around?" The expression she wore, looking towards Cissa and Hermione, was one that was clearly amused.

Standing with her arms folded, Cissa, herself, wore a completely disgusted expression, in contrast.

She did not appreciate lateness. It was a trait she despised…and one she had to be overly tolerant of, over the years, given her past with her eldest sister.

Hermione, for her part, was a tad more charitable towards her spirited friend. "Well," Hermione offered tactfully, "…she means well. But…its rather as though Gabs uses the clock time as merely a suggestion, rather than a hard and fast guideline, per se."

Fleur laughed. "Eet's Gabrielle's world, and we merely live in eet…."

"Something like that," Hermione nodded, agreeing.

_Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear…._

As though on cue, the bawdy laughter of Lene's "little firefly" could be heard, outside. They heard Gaby, raucously tumbling down the hallway, concluding with alarming noises suggesting she was possibly crashing into a wall. They heard muffled voices and noises bellowing out.

"Oooof!" A woman's voice exclaimed, presumably Gaby's, as best they could tell through the closed door—as the voice quickly burst out into laughter, afterwards. "I  _told_  you zat you  _could not carry me_  on your shoulders, ze entire way!"

An unfamiliar, definitively male, voice responded to Gaby's taunt.

"Oh,  _Sod off_ , you! You're a lot… _denser_ , than you look! Are you carrying gold nuggets in your robes?"

"Zere is more to me zen meetz ze eye, 'oid!  _What did I say_  about zee book and eet's shape?"

The male voice snorted. "Bloody hell, for the seventh time, it's _'a book and it's cover'_ , Gabs, not a book and its bloody _shape_!"

The presumed Gabrielle huffed, suggesting further it really was Gabrielle, making noises of righteous indignation.

"Zat's what I mean! Zis ees ze problem wiz you English in ze first place…! You people don't give a damn about  _ze shape_!"

"What?" The man asked, making a racket while it sounded like he tried to pull to a stand, and clearly failing. More clatter was heard, followed by their laughter. "Ouch! And….what are you babbling about, about  _the shape_?"

"What do you mean… 'what about ze shape'? I mean, you git,  **look**  at zis shape! Look at me! I mean, really? Eet's insane…I am perfection!"

The man was groaning, laughing, and hiccupping….all at the same time, in response. "Noooooo! Not this again!"

"My point exactly!"

There was more clattering, as one or the other attempted to stand, or something, with more noise following, and the sound of a slap, followed by the male's exclamation of protest.

"Oy!" The male voice complained, "Stop slapping my ass, you arse!"

"Stop sticking eet out, zen!"

As the two broke off into more pearls of self-amused laughter, Narcissa's eyes went wide as saucers. The blonde's eyes locked on Hermione's equally stunned brown ones, in a mutual recognition.

"Merlin's Beard…is that…?" Hermione mumbled. "No, no way! That's…that would be…impossible…" Hermione's face registered complete shock. She looked at Narcissa with an questioning expression. Her eyes questioned Narcissa.

With a grimace, Narcissa nodded, and stood to her full pure-blooded, and very regal, height.

"Yes, Hermione, I agree, I have no idea how this could have possibly transpired. But… I have a very strong suspicion that the commotion outside our doorway sounds an awful lot like…my son. My son…and  _Gaby."_

"Your son and Gaby? Really? Zat racket? Eet sounds like some drunken fifth years!" Fleur mused, snickering listening to the pratfalls outside.

Fleur immediately stopped when a steely glare was shot at her by  _both_  her mate and Healer Black.

Narcissa straightened her shoulder, chin up. "Well Fleur, I think you got one part of that correct!" Narcissa said, haughtily, as she marched over to the door. Gripping the handle as though she wanted to wring its neck and choke it to death…manually, without the use of a wand, Narcissa Black threw open the door in the precise moment that Draco Malfoy and Gabrielle Delacour were leaning forward to knock on the very same door.

Narcissa, elegant as always, stepped back, immediately, and without difficulty.

Draco and Gaby, however, were not nearly as graceful. Instead the two surprised guests tumbled forward, the door being suddenly flung open, and fell on top of each other in a heap on the floor, both of them with hands up prepared to knock.

They looked at each other, and grinned, cracking themselves up.

Then, they looked around, four sets of female eyes bearing down on them, in vary levels of amusement.

"Merde!" Gaby whispered, under her breath.

"You got that right!" Draco hissed back.

Walking over to stand next to the appalled Narcissa, Hermione stood, and folded her arms across her chest. Looking down, she said with a clear distain,

"Well! I see you're as graceful as ever….. _Malfoy_."

He looked up, meeting her glance from the floor. Growling he said, "…and I see you've still got that stick  _wedged up tight_ in your arse, Granger!" He snapped back.

Fleur immediately rose to stand, flanking her mate, protectively. "What did you say, about 'ermione?" She hissed, as she moved to stand between him and Hermione, her hands on her hips.

Apolline threw her hands in the air. "Mon Dieu…and so eet begins!" She muttered.

The tension was finally dissolved by Gaby's pearls of bawdy laughter as she slapped Draco on the arm, lightly. "You zere! What did I tell you, Dracoid?" She scolded, playfully, as she pulled his wand out of his pocket, and proceeded to whack him on the back of the head with it.

"Non,  _non, non_!" Her continued outbursts of the word "non" were syncopated in time with the whacking noises of Draco being hit with the butt of his own wand.

"…. **Non**!" She concluded. "None of zat! Only ze 'ugs and kisses today, none of zis being an arsehole! Only ze 'ugs! Only ze kisses!"

"Stop that!" He protested, yanking his wand back from the excitable younger witch, and throwing an elbow up to shield his body. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Aww!" She stuck out her lower lip, at him.

"Oy!" He relented, seeing the pout. "Okay, Gaby, fine! But," Draco added,"…can I kiss  _just_  her," He asked, pointing at Fleur, "… and  **not**  Granger, though?"

" _Excuse me_?" Hermione fumed, as she balled up her hands into fists. "What did you just say,  _ferret?"_

"Hermione, dear…" Narcissa said, gently, putting a calming arm around her shoulder. Looking down at the furious Gryffindor, she prodded, gently. "…remember what you promised me?"

Hermione looked up at Cissy, eyes guilty. "Sorry, Cissy." She mumbled. "I'm sorry…I'll try."

Narcissa smiled warmly. "Thank you, dear."

Hermione smiled back.

Draco, however, looked like he might be ill, watching the lovefest between his Mother, and Granger. While he had visited his mother occasionally in the past, it had always been in private, and he never had had the …experience, of interacting with her new "best friends." It was a bit of culture shock, for the former Slytherin. Turning to Gaby, he pulled them both to standing, and muttered quietly to her, "Well, lookie there. Looks like Mother finally got the daughter she always wanted…"

Gaby leaned over, whispering conspiratorially, "She wanted a daughter? Vraiment? Iz zat why you act zo effeminate, doudou?"

It was his turn to take _her_  wand, and proceed to whack  _her_ on the backside with it, instigating another round of laughter from the youngest Delacour. Waiving her arms like a bumblebee, she groaned.

"Stop, stop, you maniac! I waz only keeding!"

He smirked, giving her back her wand, handle side first.  
"Zank you!" She sniffed, straightening her robes, as she took her wand back. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Doudou."

A familiar voice cleared their throat. Narcissa was…unimpressed.

Draco straightened up, immediately. The two delinquents looked around the room and the gravity of the moment settled in on them both. Narcissa and Hermione wore matching expressions, but thankfully, Fleur's had returned to a more relaxed, amused one, her eyes meeting that of her sisters'. Fleur quietly hissed rapid French, in a loud whisper to Gaby,  _"Soeur de bébé... me dire que vous n'ayez pas de relations sexuelles avec lui, déjà!"_

Gaby chose to respond, in loud English. "No, sister…we 'ave not fucked. Yet. But 'e iz razzer cute!"

His face turned pale. "Oh, Merlin…" he mumbled. Averting his eyes, he turned something…anything…to change the subject. He looked down, at his outstretched hand, almost incoherently.

His hand.

Oh, _his hand!_

"Oh, hello there, Fleur," Draco said, his gaze firmly on Fleur and not anywhere near his mother or Apolline, and especially not Granger, mumbled, "You're kinda leaving me hanging, here…."

"Oh! Merde! Sorry…" Fleur snapped out of her shock, and immediately took the offered hand. "Eets nice to make your acquaintance, Draco." She said, politely.

"For me, as well, Fleur." He said, shaking her hand. He smiled, genuinely. "I look forward to getting to know you. Gaby speaks quite highly of you."

"Oui."

Next, came the inevitable. Sighing, he looked at the woman standing next to her, and shoved his hand out, stiffly.

" _Granger_." He stated, strained, practically wincing in pain.

She took his hand, and shook it, equally strained as he. "Malfoy." She replied, sounding just as awkward as the Slytherin.

They looked at each other, for a moment. "You look, uh… well, Granger."

"You look…uh, yeah…that."

With a concluding nod, he moved on. With the exception of dreaded childhood nemesis to the contrary, the young man demonstrated why he was such an excellent barrister and businessman—Draco was charming.

He gracefully maneuvered over towards Apolline, and took her offered hand, kissing its surface.

"Enchantee, Madame." He said. "I take it you are Madame Delacour?"

"Oui, I am 'appy you made eet. Bonjour, Draco….I am Apolline Delacour."

"Delighted." He said. "I'm so pleased to meet you. I will admit, I struggled with this, in the beginning…" he cast a look at his mother's pained face, "I hope you will understand my issues were not personal. It's just that's its been Mother and I, against the world, for such a long time…"

Apolline placed at hand, against the boy's cheek, and held it there.

He felt warmth spread, from the surface of her palm, and snake through his skin, infusing the pleasant comfort of warmth and caring and a peacefulness, as it ebbed though his very body.

"Ye Gods…" he murmured.

Apolline looked at him, appraisingly. "And yet…your 'eart iz still not…resolved. I can feel eet." She patted him on the cheek. "I 'ope, wiz time, zat will change, Draco."

He smiled, but Narcissa noticed it did not reach his eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Lunch passed with only a few snits between Draco and Hermione, and many more inappropriate comments from Gaby, followed by admonishments from her big sister or Maman.

As expected, Draco was polite and attentive, but noticeably withdrawn, at least, from Narcissa's perspective. She understood that this was lot for him to take in, and was trying to respect that.

"Eesen't zis wine delicious, Dracoid? I just luv your mozzer's wine."

"A  **lot**." Narcissa confirmed, amused.

"I am French!" Huffed Gaby. Then, she was echoed by Hermione's imitation as they both protested, "and I am Veela!"

Gaby's head shot up. "Hey!"

Fleur and Hermione were snickering.

Hermione continued, waving her arms with flourish. " _Not_  a siren! A Veela! Get zat zrough your damn zick skull!"

"That's enough, Granger." Draco said, quietly, eyes looking at Gaby.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Gaby looked at Draco. "She was just playing, eet's okay, Dracoid."

"There's no need for… teasing, that's all." He said, to Gaby.

Hermione's face was cool fury.

"Merlin's beard, who the hell are you, and what have you done with Draco Malfoy? You know, the arse that made fun of me, every single day of our entire school life?"

"I've apologized, for that—"

Hermione's eyes flashed angrily at him, then Gaby. "Don't let him put on airs, Gaby. This one?" She gestured at Draco, "I can hear you still, as though it were yesterday, Malfoy!  _'No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood._ ' Or another….' _Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend, he's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood.'_  "

"'ermione…" Fleur coaxed, putting her hand lovingly on Hermione's thigh under the table. She hated seeing her mate like this, in pain, and anger.

"It's not like you didn't dish it out, Granger."

Hermione interrupted. "Never like you did, Malfoy! How about your sensitivity during the Triwizard tournament, Draco? You know, when you said,  _'Granger, they're after Muggles…'D' you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around ... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh._ '"

He hung his head, but she didn't stop.

"…. _'Keep that big bushy head down, Granger!'_ How about the time when Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball, you asked Ron, _'You're not telling me someone's asked **that**  to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood!'_ So really, Draco, _spare_  me the lecture…you're the  _last_  one, who should sit in judgment of me!"

The table was silent.

Narcissa placed a reassuring hand on top of her son's.

"Hermione, that's enough. Please…" She said, quietly. "I think we all have times that we wish we could have…done better."

Hermione nodded, and merely sipped her tea.

"I suppose, Narcissa."

The awkward silence continued, as the house elves brought the first course, and they ate in relative silence. As they cleaned the service and prepared for the main course, the youngest Delacour looked around the room.

"Well!" Proclaimed Gaby, slapping her hands on the table. "Zis 'as been some good times, non?"

Draco looked at her glumly, as he ate his soup.

**XOXOXXOXO**

It was a testament to Apolline's diplomatic skills that by the time dessert was served, the conversation amongst the table was amicable. One does not run the largest Veela clan in Europe, of nearly 20,000 members, without picking up an ambassador's skill, or two along the way.

Although Draco and Hermione avoided directly interacting, the conversation was spirited, and certainly more even-tempered. Draco seemed interested in the Delacour family, asking many questions of Lene. This is how they learned she had an older brother and a younger brother, but because Veela clans are run by females only, the mantle of the Delacour title fell to her.

"So, does that mean Fleur is next in line?"

"Oui, zank ze Gods!" Gaby said, in genuine relief. "She 'as been ze 'eir apparent since she waz born!"

Draco looked at Fleur, sympathetically. "That seems like a lot of responsibility to be burdened with, early on."

Fleur's eyes flashed, oddly enough, with mirth. "Eet iz what it iz, Draco. I don't know what eet's like to  ** _not_**  grow up wizout zat expectation."

"My little flower," Apolline said, proudly. "So strong! I 'ave to say…she's been ready, since she waz four, Draco."

Hermione was smiling, eyes fixed on Fleur, pride written all over her face.

Fleur shoo'ed her Maman's complement away. "Eeh! Not to 'ear my cousin Simone tell eet!"

"Bah! Simone." Apolline frowned.

"Who's Simone?" Hermione asked, looking between the Veela.

Apolline's face was tense. "Simone iz ze oldest daughter of my oldest brozzer. 'e 'ad four daughterz, and one son."

"Four pains-in-ze-asses and one fuck up." Gaby announced, taking a drink of wine.

"Gabrielle Angelique Delacour…." Her Maman scolded, with a frown. "Zat iz not polite." She took a drink of wine. "Allzough true, eet iz most certainly…not polite."

Fleur looked at Draco, explaining, "All four of my female cousins are older zan me, and when zey went to Beauxbatons? Zey made 'ermione look…relaxed."

"Woah…" He nodded.

"Zey all work in ze French Ministry, just like Uncle Robillard does. Anaïs and Adrianna work under 'im…"

"Because zey would be fired if zey worked for someone else!" Gabrielle interjected.

Fleur gave her a warning look. "Cousin Monique works in Veela international relations, and the oldest, Simone, was recently promoted to Vice-Deputy of Law Enforcement, for all of France."

"Wow." Draco and Hermione acknowledged, both impressed.

Fleur did not look impressed, however.

"Quite an accomplishment….just ask her. She'll be quite 'appy to tell you." Fleur grinned. "She is very…'ow do you say….severe. And she 'as never been 'appy about ze fact she iz ze oldest cousin and 'ad ze misfortune to be born to a Veela male. She resents me, terribly."

Apolline shook her head. "I don't zink zats true, entirely, Fleur."

"Well…." Gaby said, mischievously, "…not until you stole 'er boyfriend, anyway." Gaby added, smirking, and again drinking wine.

Narcissa looked at Fleur. "Fleur Isabelle!" She said, mock scandalized.

Fleur waived off the healer. "Clearly, eet waz nozzing. I don't remember 'is name, even!" She extended her long sinewy arm, fingers grasping the stem of an empty glass. "Gaby, pour me some more of zat wine, please."

Hermione was mulling over the discussion. "Fleur?"

"Yes, my beautiful one?"

"You said the youngest was a son…was that Armand, by any chance?"

"Pwish." Lene said, dismissively. "A waste of oxygen, zat one."

"The gent we met at the Delacour ball?"

Fleur nodded.

"He seemed… pleasant enough." Hermione offered, attempting to be positive.

"We are not 'pleasant,' Hermione." Apolline said, a flash of warning in her eyes. "We are eizzer French, or Veela, or Delacours….but not 'pleasant enough.' Zat does not describe anyone in zis family. Nor do we squander ze birthright we were given."

"Meaning…what?" Hermione asked, neutrally.

Draco answered. "You should know this, Granger. It's a muggle quote. One of the American presidents, I think: 'For of those to whom much is given, much is required.' Meaning, you pay back."

"Exactly, Draco." Apolline nodded, pleased he got the inference. "Armand squanders 'is gifts and skills, in ze pursuit of leisure, and little else. While I would not go so far to call 'im a disappointment, az my brozzer does, I zink 'e iz….still searching."

Draco nodded. "I can appreciate that."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Following lunch, Cissy and Draco walked the grounds of Hogwarts, and even he had to admit…the Delacours had style.

He was relieved for it to be just the two of them; he finally felt like he wasn't being judged, or on display.

"What did you think of lunch, son?"

"It was fine." He said, neutrally.

She looked at him, a wry grin on her face. "Draco Malfoy!" She scolded.

"Okay, okay!" He sighed. "It sucked. It was awful…in the beginning. Granger was on me, like a rabid dog!"

"One of the qualities I love about her…when not directed at my son, I suppose." She smiled.

He shook his head as they continued to walk.

"I don't get it, Mum. Why? Why do you love bloody Granger, so much, huh? And why does she have to be a part of this package!" He looked away, angry.

"Oh, Draco…" Narcissa said, in understanding. She stopped walking, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "My precious Draco. I know this is a lot, dear, to take in. It's shocking enough, to see a parent move on…without your other parent."

He nodded.

"And then, I'm sure you're shocked more than you care to admit, that when I moved on, it was with a woman…"

Again, the man nodded. "Well yes mother, that certainly came as a surprise."

"And on top of it, a Veela. And a Delacour…"

He looked around. "They could put the Blacks and the Malfoys to shame, couldn't they?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Mum, it's not Apolline exactly. She's pretty….boss, actually. I like her. I do. And, I think I like her for you, if you follow. She's an impressive woman," he said, musing, "one who can keep up with you, you know? I see how you two could…well, fit."

Narcissa nodded, earnestly. "Thank you Draco"

"And I like Fleur well enough. And, well, I'm arse over elbows about Gaby, I think you know that. She's the most fun I've had, in years, Mum."

Narcissa arched an eyebrow, causing him to scowl.

"Bloody hell, get your mind out of the gutter! I mean, she's fun, Mother! That's all. Nice. Funny."

"I am well aware of Gabrielle Delacour's qualities, Draco. They are on display for me, nearly every night, this past year."

He smiled. "So, as far as the Delacours go, I'm fine...oddly enough. Yes, it's a lot to take in, I suppose, but…at least you picked some good looking birds, to hang out with!" He grinned. "It's just…"

He frowned, choosing to remain silent.

Narcissa finished his sentence. "It's just it comes with a lot of unpleasant baggage, for you."

"I don't like her, Mum."

"I know."

"I know you do…I know you adore her." He said, a tad more bitterly than he meant to.

"Stop right there, Draco." She said, firmly. Her tone demanded compliance, and so he did.

Narcissa put two hands on his shoulders, and looked up at him earnestly. "Oh, Draco….let me tell you this. I love Hermione. I absolutely do. She's amazing, son, and it pains me that you don't realize the person she is. But truthfully, you do seem to bring out the worst in each other. I told her she was acting like a little chit."

"Thanks."

"Draco," She continued, "As much as I love Hermione and Gaby and Fleur? Don't you know, you'll always be my number one? Always. No matter whom I marry, you will always be number one. That's not going to change."

"Don't say that, you can't make promises."

"Yes I can say that," she countered, "and I will! Because it's true. For so long, it was only you and I in a very insane world. Well, the world is no longer insane Draco. It's time to spread our wings, and migrate, son…."

He looked sad.

"But the thing about migrating, Draco?" She smiled, and placed a finger on his heart. "You always find your way home, every year. Always."

"You know I love you, mom, right? I want you to be happy."

"I know that."

"And I feel…"

"Guilty." Narcissa smiled, knowingly. "You know…you really should talk with Gaby. Not drink, talk. Have a serious heart to heart with her. You two…have a few things in common."

"Really? Like what?"

She pondered his question. "Well, you know….for one, you were both death eaters…"

He scowled. "Mother!" He said, swatting her on the arm. "Not funny!"

Narcissa seemed to think otherwise, as she chuckled merrily as they headed back towards the castle.

"I know you are happy Mother. And I'm trying. Okay?"

"Okay Draco. That's all I can ask. I love you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Draco was catching up on some work, reading a few briefs for a pleading he had to put together when he returned to work after the walk her had with his mother. He was so caught up in it, he didn't hear the soft footfalls behind him, then a wand tip nudge him in the arm.

"Malfoy!"

He jumped. "Bloody Hell! Granger!" He said, alarmed. "What the hell are you doing!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to hex you, if that's what you're worried about. You'd be long dead already, if that were my intention."

"Generous of you."

"Yes. That's why they call me the Generous Girl."

"I thought it was the Golden Girl?" He teased.

"A common misconception. It's actually the 'generous' girl."

He nodded. "Hmm."

They looked at each other, for a pregnant moment. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, and her reason for appearing in his personal space came vomiting out of her mouth.

"Okay, so Gaby sent me."

"Gaby? For what?"

Hermione huffed. "I was sent, to retrieve you. She would like your presence in her bedroom."

"What?"

"Not like that, pervert! She says she has something to show you, and needs you to come now."

"What is it?"

Now Hermione was getting frustrated. "What, do I look like a human pensive? Get your arse up, and don't keep her waiting! Follow me, please."

**XOXOXOXO**

As they walked the long corridors at Hogwarts, Hermione finally broke down, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I – I was out of line, at lunch. It was wrong of me to call you out, like I did."

He looked surprised. "Thank you, Hermione. That was…unexpected."

"Well, it won't happen again, so don't get excited."

"Promise?"

Now she stopped, completely. "Fine! Look, I hate you, you hate me—"

He cut her off, softly. "I never hated you, Hermione."

"What?"

He looked up at her, and met her eyes. He was being serious. "I said, I never hated you. I was insanely jealous of you, yes; but hate? No. I never hated you. And I'm sorry that I acted like I did, when the reality was….I admired you. I admired your perseverance."

Hermione stood there for a moment. "I don't know what to say."

Draco shrugged, "you don't have to say anything. Just…I don't know. Just think about it…my position? I was taught all my life, rewarded…well, more like severely punished….if I didn't stick to those ideals. Mother wasn't exactly as forceful in my early childhood as she grew later to be."

Hermione nodded, listening.

"All I can say is, I'm trying, okay? I'm not perfect, but I am  _trying_."

She held out her hand. "Okay." She said, sounding resolved. "Then, I guess I should try, too."

They laughed, both realizing they still had a ways to go.

However, he felt unquestionably lighter when he finally arrived at the door to Gaby's room; as her reached to knock, he realized he was actually smiling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Where the hell are we, Gaby?" Draco asked, later that evening, looking around, mildly alarmed.

"We are in ze red light district in London!" She declared, proudly.

As if the visuals didn't attest to that fact already.

"And why are we here, exactly?"

Gaby explained, in rapid fire French-English. "My friend, Collette, from school iz making 'er singing debut tonight! I promised 'er I would come! So, to answer your questions, we are going to drink somezing, eat sometzing, hopefully fuck someone, and be .. somewhere!" She gushed.

"Bollocks. This is going to be one of those situations where we get arrested, right?"

She scowled. "Non! Arrested? " She shook her head, vehemently. "You may not feel my thrall, Monsieur. But I assure you, ze good constables of zis town, are not immune."

"Bloody hell! Just make sure not to lose me."

She scoffed. "Az if I would looze you wiz zat 'ead of 'air of yours! Eet glows in ze dark!"

"I'd talk, little missy." He said, running his hand through her hair.

She smiled, then something caught her eyes.

"Zere eet iz! Ze tavern where Collette iz singing!" She grabbed his elbow, tugging furiously. "Come! Now!"

"Why are we running?"

"Why not?" She answered, matter of fact.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As fate would have it, Gabrielle Delacour was early, for the first time in her life. She had thought the 19:00 start time was a 17:00, and so they were a full hour and a half early.

"I bet your friend will freak out when she sees you here, right at the crack of the curtain rising!"

Gaby nodded seriously. "Eet will likely involve a small cardiac arrest. I should 'ave smuggled your Mozzer's dittany tonight."

He laughed, and noticed the waiter approaching their table, again.

"Salut, Thomas." Gaby gave a dazzling smile to the waiter.

He nodded, drooling slightly. "Bon soir, Gaby!" He stared at her, until Draco cleared his throat. The sound snapped him awake, apparently, and he appeared startled. "I…uh, oh…what? Oh! Yes! This!" He held up a bottle of Merlot. "This one is from that gentleman," he pointed, "over there. With his complements, Mademoiselle Delacour."

"Zank you, Thomas." She said demurely. "Zank 'im for me, please. Tell 'im, my male friend and I will enjoy eet, thoroughly." She winked, taking the expensive bottle off his hands.

Playfully, she poured herself and Draco another generous glass.

"Great Merlin, Delacour, you're going to get me drunk! Drinking with a Veela has its advantages….does this happen to you all the time?"

She nodded, sadly. "All ze time."

"Lucky you! Shit. You've probably never bought a drink in your life, have you?"

She shook her head, no. "Not since my thrall developed, in puberty, no."

"Why do you look so pissy, then?"

She looked pained. "I would razzer 'ave to buy my own drink, and 'ave someone look at me, for me, Dracoid. Any day of the week."

He rubbed her arm. "Aw, sweet baby Veela." He soothed, playfully. "Well, I'm looking at you, Sweets."

She scoffed. "Oui. But you're gay, so eet dozzen't matter."

He spit out the little wine that was left in his mouth. "What? Damn, Gaby, I told you…I am not a homosexual."

"Me thinks ze lady does protest, too much…"

"Oh, shut your pie hole already, Delacour. I like snatch, not dick." He looked away, glaring, refusing to give the giggling girl the satisfaction of looking. As he looked around, he noticed everyone looking at them.

And not just at Gaby.

"Ye Gods, people like to stare here." He muttered, taking a drink.

"What do you expect? We are a good-looking couple. People like to look at pretty things."

"Gaby," he began, "do you hear yourself, sometimes? I mean, do you realize, the words that are coming out of your mouth, and what they mean?"

She gave him an insolent stare, across the table. "Tell me what was untrue."

"Huh?"

"I am attractive…you are attractive. People like to look at attractive."

He shook his head, looking away. No one will accuse her of a lack of self-esteem, he marveled.

The glint of something familiar caught his eye. The flash of a cufflink, in the lights. He looked up, and saw a face he recognized.

"Hey," he hissed to Gaby. "That's Theo Nott's dad! What's he doing here?"

"Who iz Theo Knott's dad?"

Draco looked at her meaningfully. "He owns half of the manufacturing plants in England! Makes food-stuffs, mostly. Like Butterbeer, Fishy Green ale….oh! And chocolate caldron and chocolate frogs!"

"Mmmm. I love chocolate…" Gaby lamented.

He leaned over, closer. Whispering, he added, "…and he was also a follower of you-know-who."

"What? I take eet back. I don't like chocolate, zat much. Vanilla is great, too." She looked around, nonchalantly, trying to get a good look at the former death eater. "Ew. He's…razzer 'arsh looking. So, 'ow iz 'e a former follower of you-know-who and walking ze streets, free?"

Draco held up his hand, rubbing his fingers together. "Galleons talk, Gaby."

She nodded, in understanding.

"The formal explanation, of course, was that he was 'imperioused,' to commit his crimes. That excuse, plus many galleons and the fact he supplies the majority of the shops in Diagon Alley…"

She waved him off, dismissively. "Say no more."

He grimaced. "I wish I could hear what he's saying to that guy!"

She arched an eyebrow. "You want to 'ear?" She said, grinning.

"Well, yes….what are you going to do?"

But she was ignoring him, her eyes closed, sending out pulses and pulses of thrall in his direction.

"Hey, Mate? Let's take that table, over there." He said to his friend.

And just like that, Mr. Nott was sitting in the booth behind them. Draco looked astounded, and Gaby merely looked pleased with herself.

As a result of Gaby's potent thrall, they were privy to his conversation, without even using Legillimans! Draco hunkered down, listening.

"Yes, old Mr. Prudehomme was none to pleased with me," Nott began.

"Why?"

"Cause the shipment was so late."

"No it wasn't!" His irritated companion argued. "We just got this stock in!"

"That's what I said!" He huffed.

Gaby whispered, ''Mr. Prudehomme' was the man who owned Prudehomme's Piquant Pâtisserie, a new competitor to Honeyduke's candy shop." Draco nodded, still listening.

"I told the moron we ourselves just got the frogs in two days ago! He accused me of lying, says I hold back on the supply network to hoard for myself! He said everyone's been waiting for these commemorative series chocolate frogs, and it make him look bad that they could apparate to another shop, and get 'em!"

"Well, that's a load of hooch!" His guest paused. "But…are you, Nott?"

"I wish!" Nott was drinking firewhiskey from the bottle. Classy guy, thought Draco. "No, they were delayed in printing. Fucking Hermione Granger…."

Both of their ears, pricked up.

"The mudblood?"

"Yes." He growled. "Well, you can't have the 5 year anniversary commemorative series of the end of the war cards, without the entire Golden Trio, now, can ya?"

"No. Did she hold out for more money?"

"Oh, she got rich….again. No, that's not it. She had demands, this year." He blew, and slammed down another drink. "Bugger. She should be like the boys! That greedy chit Weasley, he doesn't care, as long as he gets paid. Potter, Mr. Golden Boy himself, is so busy in the Auror office, he doesn't have time to read anything. I just stick the release under his nose, and he signs, like a good boy, every year! But this year…Granger read the contract and release parchment end to end, and made demands!"

"Like what?"

"The inclusion of…others." They couldn't see his face, but they could feel his sneer.

"Who?" His friend asked, greedily.

"Can't say, I'm under contract. Buy the frogs. You'll see, eventually. The new cards are even more common then hers. But I got her, I did…"

"How?"

"I made HER card the least common one of all! Hah! Only 1 in 30 packs has the bloody Golden Girl's card, in it!"

"Good thinking….you showed her!"

Over their drunken laughs, Draco rolled his eyes. "Bloody idiot just make her card the most valuable one of all, stupid prat!"

Gaby nodded. "I never traded zose cards in school, and even I knew zat! My friend traded 'er damn familiar for ze Agrippa card!"

"Well, in her defense, its pretty rare…"

They looked at each other, exchanging a knowing look. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe…"

Then, in an unspoken moment, Gaby grabbed the new bottle of wine, and the two pretty blonds raced out of the Tavern, apparating straight to Prudehommes Pâtisserie, to buy some chocolate frogs.

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

They were 30 packs in, and still hadn't got a Hermione Granger.

What they had, however, was a stomachache, a lot of Ronald Weasleys, Albus Dumbledores, Morgan le Fays, and on pack 29, to Gaby's great delight, one Harry Potter.

"Ugh!" Draco groaned, bringing another 25 packs to their table. "I'm going to vomit."

"Moi aussi," agreed Gaby, looking a little green.

They opened, and opened, to no avail.

Then, Gaby looked up, noticing the shocked expression on Draco's face.

"What? What iz eet, Dracoid?"

Tears were forming in his eyes, as he held up the card, to show his partner in chocolate crime.

Gaby's eyes went wide, as she read the card Draco was holding.

_NARCISSA BLACK (nee MALFOY) (b. 1955- )_

_Narcissa Black was thought to play a pivotal part in the war. She singlehandedly turned the tide of the war by bravely reporting, falsely, that Harry Potter had died to Lord Voldemort, when he was very much alive at great peril to herself. This was the sentinel moment that led to the victory of the Battle of Hogwarts, as reported by Harry Potter later. She enjoys cooking, wine, and healing; currently she is a Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry on faculty as the Head Healer. She has one son, Draco._

The chocolate frog jumped away, rudely, as Draco stared at the card, hands trembling. Gaby had tears rolling down her face, as well.

"Fucking Granger…." He muttered. "Fucking Wonderful  _Know It All_  Granger…"

He wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at Gaby. "I want to go show Mum!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Gaby reached over, grabbling his lapel. She looked at him with furious eyes. "Not until we get ze fucking Hermione Granger card, in our 'ot little 'ands, and after we 'ear Collette sing at least one fucking song, comprendez-vous?"

"It's essential, we get a Hermione Granger?" Draco squeaked, his stomach protesting.

"Absolutely essential." Gabby nodded.

**XOXOXXOXOXOXXOX**

Eighty-nine frogs later, they finally had their Golden Girl.

Gaby squealed in delight, holding the card aloft, proclaiming, "I've got eet! Ze Golden Girl!"

Immediately she was descended upon by a dozen or so children, of various ages. A few adults scurried over, joining the fray.

Gaby had a bidding war on her hand, the amounts going up and up that people offered her to buy the card from her.

A rather sleazy looking man with a large camera said, "I'll give you one hundred galleons, for that card, Mademoiselle."

"One hundred galleons? That's insane!" Draco commented.

His outburst caused a few kids to notice him, and what he had. A boy of roughly 12 or 13 years of age tugged on his robes.

"Hey Monsieur? Iz zat Narcissa Malfoy? I'll give you 12 chocolate cauldrons for zat! Zat's rare!"

He looked down at the boy, smiling.

"Sorry, son. Not for all the gold in Gringott's. This card is promised, to someone."

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

They made it back to the tavern, even before Collette went on, and both Draco and Gaby enjoyed the plentiful attentions of Witches and Wizards…for both.

Gaby shrugged, "When you're sexy, you're sexy. What can I zay?"

Draco shook his head, smiling. He realized he really liked this insane witch; she was the first person he really felt happy around, in a long time.

And the firewhiskey just kept on coming….

When they finally stumbled back to Hogwarts, at an obscenely late hour of the morning, they were eager to share their findings with Draco's mother.

Regardless of the fact it was 3am.

Narcissa and Lene were startled by a rather insistent pounding on their bedroom door.

Lene let them in, despite her mates vigorous protests.

"Cissa, eets not like we were sleeping sexy one…" Lene grinned, getting out of bed to put on a robe to cover her very naked body. Cissy refused to get out of bed. She just got her mate back and did not want to be interrupted. She huffed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Throwing open the door, Lene stared down her firefly and Draco.

"Merlin! She's scary!" Draco drunk whispered to Gaby.

"Who are you telling, Dracoid?" She pushed past her Maman. "Scuze us, Maman! We need to see Cissy!" She declared, quickly tripping and falling on the carpet.

"Mon Dieu! When did you install zis carpet, so close to my face?" She asked, seriously.

"Up, Goof!" Draco hoisted her up. "Mum!" He shouted.

Narcissa frowned. "I'm right here, dear. In my bed. Where I should be. At 3am. No need to shout."

As he rushed over to his mother, completely ignoring the fact that she could easily be naked under the covers, he fished around in his pockets, in his drunken stupor. "iz right here, I swear…."

"Gaby!" Hissed Apolline. "Stop bursting in to bedrooms! Little girl, 'ave you not learned your lesson? We just finished 'aving sex, like, fifteen minutes ago!"

Gaby shrugged. "You'll want to see zis, Maman…"

Apolline waived her hands in front of her face. "You smell like a brewery, Gabrielle!" She frowned, disapprovingly. "A chocolate brewery. Wait, did you go to a chocolate brewery?"

Gaby giggled. "A very long story. Not get over zere, and look, damn it!"

Soon, Narcissa and Lene both had tears in their eyes, as Draco recounted the story, with Gaby's colorful interjections.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Narcissa mused.

Apolline looked skeptical. "Cissa, you 'ad no idea? None?" Cissy shook her head. "But I don't understand? Zey 'ave to 'ave you sign a release form….permission…."

Narcissa's eyes went wide.

"That little sneak!" She muttered. "Last month, when I was in the thick of dealing with casualties from the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match, she comes waltzing into the ward, whips a paper under my nose, for the 'facility compliance policy adherence training' she claimed. I was too busy to read it, so I signed and she snatched it away!"

"Mother," laughed Draco, and spoke a bit loudly in his state, "How many times have I told you? Don't sign anything without reading it!"

"But, it was Hermione…"

"Exactly!" He said. "We shall go find her. Them. That Golden One. Right now. I need to thank her."

"Non!" "No" the mates both rapidly spoke.

"Lizen you two, zey are sleeping. Or maybe not sleeping, but really, you two are lucky you did not arrive 15 minutes earlier to our room. You would not want a repeat show, would you Firefly? Zo leave zem be! You will see zem in ze morning." Lene stated directly to the two drunken little ones.

Gaby looked genuinely disappointed.

"Merde!" She held her Hermione card out. "I wanted to 'ave 'er autograph zis!"

Draco pulled out her wand, whacking her.

"Stop it, weirdo! Now, come on, let's go to your room. You promised to help me get these chocolate stains out of my robes!"

"Oui, zat I did!" With a kiss to each of her mother's cheeks, she bid both good night, dragging Draco behind her. Gaby being Gaby, despite her lack of sobriety, thought it would be a good idea to one up the matriarch.

"Okay, Maman!" She hollered. "We are out ze door! You may promptly resume your position back between Draco's Mommy's legs now!"

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

As the two drunk blondes stumbled their way back to Gaby's quarters, Draco spent the entire journey hitting Gaby with her own wand for the mental picture she had rendered upon leaving their mother's room.

Certainly, the floggings were not helping them, in the whole "walking" endeavor, either. Finally, after much laughing and commotion, and Draco deducting multiple points from Beauxbatons by virtue of Draco's self-proclaimed " _power vested in him by the Commonwealth of England_ ," they arrived at Chez Gaby.

Maybe.

Gaby was  _fairly_  certain that it was Chez Gaby.

 _But_ , she reasoned,  _one can never be sure about zes sneaky, sneaky doors…_

Gaby spent a full ten minutes fumbling with her wards and door attempting to get in, and was finally successful to the annoyance of them both. Once inside, Gaby headed straight to the kitchenette pulling out another bottle of firewhiskey. Holding it above her head like the Snitch, she declared they would "keep ze night going…and going, like respectable sexy blonde people!"

She eyed the grinning boy in her living room.  _Who ever would have thought that Dracoid would be this wonderful?_

Which is how they found themselves, the two blondes, on the couch, drinking further and slumped together in various states of undress. Littering her room, were shoes thrown off, outer robes on the floor, ties cast off, as they drunkenly reminisced about Collette's performance, earlier that evening.

"Are  _all of your_  friends that fucking sexy Gabs?" Draco said excitedly. "Because if they are, I may never leave your side again! Ever. Not only could that woman sing, but the  _tits_  on her…!" Draco drunkenly mumbled.

" _Oui_ , bien sur! I make eet a rule zat I only associate wiz ze finest of ze fine…of, uh….fine, my friend. I like my peoplez and my wine to be  _ze best_. I will settle for nozing else. And oui, she does have razer fine tits. You should see them uncovered, mmmm, zat was a fun night…" she rambled on.

Funnily enough, it appeared she was serious. He snorted in appreciation. "Oh Gods, Gabs, tell me more. Details, tell me details. I could so get use to this," Draco laughed.

The drunken blondes sat watching the fire for a moment, and then Draco turned to Gaby.

"You are pretty wonderful, Gaby.  _Thank you_  for today."

"Iz okay! You're  _'ot_ , Dracoid. Az I mentioned, I only associatez wiz  _ze finest_. You meet my criteria, so eet waz nozing."

They sat, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, contemplating the situation they had found themselves in. With alcohol coursing through their bodies, they both felt overcome. It had been an  _arousing evening_ , to say the least, and they were both, quite frankly, pretty easy on the eyes.

The tension was slowly building between the two.

"Gaby…" Draco stated. He reached out, his hand finding her arm, slowly dragging his fingers over her exposed skin. "So soft…"

"Oui…" Gaby husked out.

And then suddenly, like moths to a flame, their mouths crashed onto one another's. In quick movements of fury, passion, and lust, his hands flew to her hair; hers immediately went to his waist, as she pulled them together, while tongues sought entrance into the other's mouths.

Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment, as the two blondes grasped and kissed each other, desperately…


	18. Hermione's Nightmare

**When Last We Left Gabs…**

_And then suddenly, like moths to a flame, Draco and Gaby's mouths crashed onto one another's. In quick movements of fury, passion, and lust, his hands flew to her hair; hers immediately went to his waist, as she pulled them together, while tongues sought entrance into the other's mouths._

_Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment, as the two blondes grasped and kissed each other, desperately…_

The kiss did not last long.

The act of kissing occurring between the two attractive blondes was a mix of many things. It was one part passionate, three parts sloppy, and  _all parts_  repulsive to the two. In their drunken stupor, teeth were hitting teeth; mouths would close as others would open; and there was even a slight biting mishap.

All in all, the kiss was… ** _gross._**  Gross!

" _Merde!"_  stated Gaby, removing herself from Draco's mouth and embrace.

"Uh, that.. _um_ …"

They looked at each other, horrified.

"That was  **TERRIBLE**!" they both shouted at one another, laughing hysterically.

Gabrielle hissed and fitzed like a feline, shaking her head, in disgust. "For a 'ot little number like yourself Dracoid, you 'ave no idea 'ow to kizz!" Gaby declared, laughing.

"Gaby! You are nuts! Your teeth, that awful bite? You are sexy as fuck, but woman, that kiss was…dreadful."

"I am sexy as ze fuck. Oui. But oui, dreadful."

They both lay back against the couch laughing.

"Well, at least we can say we tried, non? It appears fate 'az meant for uz to be…best mates, not mates, oui?"

"I concur, Gabrielle. Best mates, wingman and wingwoman, respectively? But let's agree to never,  _ever_  do…  **that…** again! Okay?" Draco asked.

"Never!" laughed Gaby emphatically. "Eet's probably best you got me out of your system, early on. Ozzerwise, it would grow to be tragic…"

For two people so comfortable with passion and sex, it was clear to them both that neither passion nor sex should ever be with each  _other_. Kismet had something in mind for them, but it had nothing to do with sex.

Or at least, having sex with  _each other._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning Fleur and Hermione woke up wrapped up in one another's arms, in a manner becoming increasingly more familiar. It was as though once the opportunity came, in which they were able to sleep together, they couldn't physically separate after that…even a millimeter was too far.

Co-dependent, yes, and they both loved it.

They loved being close, they loved the feel of each other's naked bodies; they simply loved…being together.

 _"Mmmmm_. Hi, Fleur," murmured Hermione in her delightfully adorable way.

"Ma belle, you gorgeous mate of mine…  _bonjour_ ," she gushed, gazing lovingly at her witch.

If anyone had been in the room to observe the two lovebirds waking up, they might easily be sickened by how sweet and in how love they were with one another. The best part is that it was completely authentic, and that was just how i _n love_  they were.

"Otalia?" Hermione called out to the air.

With a pop, Otalia, the elf assigned to certain Hogwarts professors, appeared next to the bed where the two witches lay.

"Good morning, Otalia!" Hermione greeted, warmly. "Could we possibly bother you for some coffee for myself, and tea for Fleur?"

"For misses Hermione and Fleur, of course!" Otalia exclaimed and was gone in an instant, only to reappear with a tray of coffee and tea as well as some fruit and croissants. Fleur stared adoringly at the food, and Hermione could have sworn that Otalia winked her Veela before she departed!

"That elf  _loves you,_ Fleur! I've never, ever been given croissants at Hogwarts. Only for you, you French Goddess!" Hermione giggled.

The witches enjoyed their morning beverages and treats, lying in their bed together. It was these quiet moments together that meant the most to the two.

"Fleur?"

"Yes, ma belle?" she chuckled, knowing Hermione had something on her mind when she said her name in that tone.

"Can we…take a bath together? Now? I just know that things are going to get crazy today, and I'd love to have a moment of peace with you before we get up and face the world."

Fleur nodded, a salacious grin on her face. "Oh 'ermione, twist my arm! You naked and wet? Mmmm…zat sounds _terrible_!" Giggling, Fleur pulled her mate from the bed, heading hand in hand towards the tub.

Practically skipping into their bathroom, employing a little bit of magic to expand the tub to fit the two, comfortably together…Hermione filled the tub with water. It was just the right temperature, and Hermione added a few aromatic crystals causing the room to smell of sweet mint and vanilla. It was  _delightful._

Fleur had set about placing candles strategically around the tub, setting up a rather romantic, and peaceful, ambiance for the two.

Climbing in, Fleur sat in the back, and motioned for Hermione to come in, one finger waggling in a "come hither" motion. Hermione giggled, and submerged herself as well. Fleur pulled Hermione in to her, the scant distance being unacceptable, and ensured Hermione was resting in her arms.

Fleur loved this position.

Hermione, situated between her legs, and fully _in her clutches_. She was able to run her hands all over Hermione's body, to her delight, and more importantly, to  _Hermione's_ delight.

As the witches talked, touched and laughed together, Fleur continually caressed Hermione's body, making the brunette feel very relaxed and content. The spoke about their upcoming wedding, they touched briefly on the topic of Draco, and mostly, they laughed about the hysterics of Gabrielle.

"I wanted to thank you, Fleur. For yesterday. For being… so supportive. Really, I just don't know what I would do without you, love…" Hermione paused, thinking, a somewhat serious expression on her face.

She continued. "It's funny, isn't it? Before you, I was _fine_  on my own. Caught up in my own little world, and whatnot. So much of my life was just expended in recovery; I spent so long healing from the war and deciding what I would do next, I just never thought about anything else. Certainly not that love, well, especially  _love_ , like this, could…" her voice trailed off, as she took a moment to turn her face around to look at Fleur, "it's just that, well. Fleur? I love you,  _so much_. I sometimes feel this love will overwhelm me, and like I just want to unzip you and climb inside your body, to stay forever…"

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I will always be here for you 'ermione. My place in zis world iz  _by your side_."

Reaching up with soapy hands, Fleur gently grasped Hermione's face. "I love you with my 'ole 'eart, 'ermione.  _Toujours_."

And then the blonde kissed her witch.

Slowly at first, peppering her plush lips against Hermione's, she kissed her with all the intentions of their heartfelt expressions. She took Hermione's bottom lip between hers, and sucked. It caused the younger witch to groan, one hand finding it's way to Fleur's side while pulling her closer; Hermione's other hand cupping Fleur's face.

Hermione had completely turned around to face her witch, and Fleur pulled her on top of her legs so that Hermione was now straddling Fleur. The adjustment left Hermione's pert breasts, positioned right in front Fleur's face.

" _Merde_ …" she whispered, in awe of the perfection that was her mate.

Diving in, the Veela began to suck Hermione's left breast while her fingers made their way to Hermione's right one, gently squeezing and caressing her. Teeth gently pulled at the nipple, causing Hermione to throw her head backwards, overcome with sheer desire and arousal.

They had barely gotten started, and Hermione knew she was already a  _wet mess_  down below. Fleur could turn her on instantly… Hermione was just so attracted to her beautiful witch, it did things to her. Physiologically.

As Fleur's mouth became more persistent, Hermione could not take the sensations any longer. She grabbed Fleur's face, and forced their mouths together again in a passionate series of hot, open mouthed kisses. Hermione's hips began moving on their own accord; her center sought pressure anywhere she could, anywhere against Fleur.

Taking a moment to really take in her witch, Fleur pulled back and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. She raked her eyes down Hermione's body and watched, mouth slightly agape at Hermione's hips as they rolled on top of her. She was a sight to see; lips plump and red, and her perfectly sized breasts covered with little marks Fleur's mouth had left behind.

She looked fucking  _beautiful_.

" _Tellement splendide_ …"

Fleur's hands moved to either side of Hermione's torso, caressing the soft undersides of her breasts, relishing the feeling of her witch.

"Oh, Fleur…" Hermione moaned. Watching her lover stare so lustfully at her? It stoked the flames of arousal Hermione felt burning within herself.

Hermione had never felt so wanted, so loved, and  _so safe_  before. _Ever_. No one had ever made her feel the manner in which Fleur did, before. No matter the insecurities, how imperfect, how annoying, or how impatient she thought either herself or other people perceived her to be, she knew she was perfect…wrapped up safely, in Fleur's arms.

 _It was truly a **gift**_   _to be with this woman_ , she thought to herself.

In that moment, the woman who spent the majority of her day thinking, allowed herself an alternative. Hermione allowed herself to just  _feel_  in that moment.  _Feel_  all the love and lust radiating off of Fleur, in her feelings for the English witch;  _Feel_ how amazing it was to have desperate longing in the touch of her witch;  _Feel_  how decadent it was, to have this beautiful woman's mouth encircled around her breast; and finally, to  _feel_ the sheer need of Fleur's own want, so palpable, manifesting in her hands, as they stroked against Hermione.

Fleur's touch continued, slowly, down Hermione's stomach. The Veela was caressing a thigh, hovering over her center while she looked up at her witch. Still situated on top of the younger woman, Fleur looked up and smiled.

"Oui ma belle," she growled.

Her fingers gently made their way through her folds, seeking the wetness she knew she would find in Hermione's center. After all the caressing, the sucking, teasing and kissing she could barely hold off at that moment as well. She needed to feel the inside of her witch.

She needed to be deep inside of her, make her release….on top of her.

She needed it as much, or maybe even more than, Hermione. Pushing into Hermione's center with two fingers, her witch gasped, throwing her arms around Fleur, burying her head in her neck.

" _Ohhhhhh_ …my Gods…Fleur! I…you…just….fuck.  _Ooooh_ …"

 _In. Out_. In. Out. Slowly…

Pulling. Pushing. Thrusting.

Feeling and moving, inside her witch.

Hermione felt every movement inside of her. The manner in which Fleur dragged out; the feeling at the rim her opening, right before Fleur entered her; and that incredible moment when Fleur finally pushed in. All of it.

But the moment she felt most intensely, without question, was that moment in which Fleur would curl her fingertips at the very end, pushing up slightly against Hermione's spot.

It was  _incredible_.

"Ohhhhhh…Fleur…yes…yes… **please**. Please! Just…. _don't stop_ …!" Hermione moaned, her body on fire, as she dug her face into Fleur's neck.

"I. 'ave. No. Intention. Of. Stopping. Until. You. Scream." The Veela growled, passionately.

Water was everywhere.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the bathroom. The candles that had been placed, so carefully, around the edges of the magically enlarged bathtub were long extinguished, from time and the splashing water.

The witches were completely caught up in one another; feelings, love, and emotion blanketing them in a cocoon of passion.

Finally, Fleur brought Hermione to her climax. She watched her  _come undone_  and it was breathtaking to the Veela. Even more to the Veela was the moment the Golden Girl collapsed into Fleur's arms, spent and happy, still mumbling incoherent words to herself and to Fleur. Hermione unabashedly clung to her lover,  _spent._

Fleur smiled, knowingly.

The blonde silently cast a feather-light charm over Hermione, allowing her to scoop up the witch in her arms. Grinning, she cradled her lover, removing her from the tub, and dried them both with a quick wandless spell.

Then, she walked, with purpose, carrying Hermione to their bed.

" _Finite!"_  Fleur commanded, reversing her previous feather-light charm. Hermione's natural weight returned, and she sank into the soft depths of their mattress. She gave Fleur a dopey grin, as she smiled broadly up at Fleur.

"Gods, woman!" Hermione exclaimed. "The things you do to me! Just… the way you make me feel? It's just…." she tried to explain, but felt unable.

Fleur just snuggled up close to Hermione, pulling herself up against her mate's body.

Fleur cut her off with a knowing, "You  _do ze same to me_ , ma belle! I zink zat eets truly a wonder…"

Hermione leaned up to kiss Fleur again, soundly. She tried to covey everything she felt in that moment via her kiss.

While it could not possibly be enough, in that moment….  _it was perfect._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that afternoon, after an eventful brunch with between the three Veela, two witches and Draco, it was time for Draco to head back to London as he had to get back to work.

They all hoped to get together again before the wedding, but with everyone's commitments it was unclear if that was even a physical reality. After many failed attempts, they acknowledged that at least there was a plan in place for Draco to be present at Hermione and Fleur's wedding.

The unexpected invitation was received to Gaby and Narcissa's mutual surprise and obvious delight.

Draco had been incredibly kind to Hermione during brunch, much to her surprise. It was a deeply repentant and grateful man that showed up that afternoon, making a beeline for the Golden Girl.

To everyone's surprise, he placed himself directly next to her; it wasn't until he revealed his gratitude that Hermione understood their proximity. He brought up the trading cards and what she had done for his mother; he could not suppress his emotion in that confession. Draco visibly chocked up as he spoke, recounting the story to Hermione.

It was a moment the group would never forget.

While there was a lot of baggage between the two, and understanding that  _all was not forgiven_  instantaneously between the two, it was undeniable that Hermione now held a place in Draco's heart, for life. He loved Hermione, a little, for what she had done for his mother.

Redemption is sometimes easier with a little help, after all.

As Gaby retold the incredible stories of the evening prior, notably leaving out the horrendous kiss exchanged between the two friends in the telling, the entire group was caught up in Gaby's web of storytelling. The group was laughing hysterically at points, and in tears at others.

Narcissa  _could not believe_  that the insolent Gabrielle had taken her son to the _Red Light district,_  in London! No one could believe they had managed to consume a good part of 89 packs of chocolate frogs, while simultaneously managing to drink their way through the majority of the town.

However, there wasn't a dry eye in the house when it came to the part in Gaby's storytelling regarding Draco's realization Hermione had coerced a card being created for his mother, that the dam broke. Gaby had every single one of them in tears… even Draco.

For once the entire group seemed to be at a loss.

As every watery eye turned to Hermione, the Gryffindor began to furiously blush. Her eyes darted around the room nervously, taking in all the emotional looks directed at her. Finally, feeling terribly uncomfortable with the looks resting on her, she simply turned into Fleur's arms, in retreat.

The room was silent, watching her, digesting Hermione's  _ever so simple_  appearing act; incredibly powerful in its potential, and utterly selfless in nature. Once again, they had all laid witness to yet another incredible feat of magic and cunning performed by the smartest witch in the room.

Gaby's mother was the one who broke the heavy silence in the room.

"Oh my dearest…." She began gently. "'ermione! We all know zat you are, well…. Uncomfortable? To zay ze least…at being ze  _center of attention_ , non? Everyone in zis room knows what you did when you were just a teen, and certainly, zose were actions zat made you  _great_. Legendary, even! But  _zis_? Zis zing, wiz zose silly cards?" Apolline shook her head, in disbelief. "What you 'ave done, for my Cissa, using somezing so seemingly inconsequential az a child's candy?  _Eet iz brilliant_ , once one zinks of eet! Zes cards, eet will become ze reality, not ze whispers of ze past…and, well. What do I say, to you? Someone who does somezing so gigantic, and makes eet look so simple? Zere iz nozzing…"

Lene got up and walked over to the younger witch.

Apolline extracted the burrowed figure of Hermione out of Fleur's arms, much to Hermione's chagrin.

She whispered into her future daughter-in-law's ear, "You are brilliant, you amazing woman. Eet iz not lost on me all zat you have done for my Cissa, and I will be  _forever_ grateful to you.  **Zank**  you."

She kissed Hermione, and gave her a deep and thankful hug.

Hermione smiled, and looked to the assembled group, obviously embarrassed.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, listen everyone… while I never thought I'd have to explain myself, here it is. I negotiated this, simply because it was the right thing to do. That's all! This is not about me, please, this is about _Narcissa_." The Golden Girl looked around the room, her eyes finally meeting Narcissa tearful ones. Hermione smiled, voice becoming stronger. "In the moments that mattered most of all,  _Narcissa_  made the hardest choice of all. A decision for the noble and right reasons; one that helped us win the war! This is about her, not me. So please, everyone, focus on that. It was deserved, and it was the right thing to do." Hermione stated, simply. She stood up, wiping her hands off on her robes, nervously.

She implored the crowd. "Everyone? Cissy? Listen, I love you, Narcissa. I won't deny that. But I negotiated, uh, stringently, my contract this year…because it was  _right_. Okay? Let's not overthink this. So, please, can we all just… _eat_?"

The group remained silent, tears in their eyes, unmoving.

Hermione looked frustrated, staring back at all the adoring gazes. The Gryffindor huffed slightly, and pleaded, " **Gabs**! C'mon, really? Help me out!  _This_  is the moment when you say some  _ridiculous_ sexual comment about yourself! Or me! Or anyone else at this table, for that matter!  _Please_ , Gaby..."

"Eet wouldn't do justice to you, and zis moment, Golden Girl…" Gaby uttered, meaningfully. Hermione shot her another imploring glance, and Gaby sighed, taking pity on her heroic friend. "Okay, fine, zen! First, let me say zat  _I love you,_ 'ermione Granger! I'm 'onored zat you took me on, as your friend. And now, you are…  _ma soeur_." She paused, with a salacious grin. "But it does remind me of an interestingly leetle story, about a bedroom door…"

"Oh,  _thank Merlin_!" Exhaled Hermione, quietly.

"…a leetle story, in which we – meaning Dracoid and I-busted into Maman's room in zee  _middle of zee night_  last night, to show Cissy zee aforementioned card…and guess what?"

She looked around the room, Apolline and Cissy looking a little nervous.

"Fuck me eef I didn't remember to knock! Oui! I actually knocked, at ze door I wanted to enter!" The blonde smiled proudly. "Alors, eet just goes to show, I  _can_  learn! Despite what some might zink…" She whacked her sister on the back of the head.

"Zut! Gaby!" Fleur protested.

Gaby sniffed. "Alzough I would not count on zis becoming a 'abit…trutz iz, I did not want ze poor little Dracoid to  **see** anyzing salacious. Zank Circe I did, as Maman 'ad just completed ze full body exam on ze healer…but, nonzeless, I zink I should get credit. An actual  _fucking_ knock!"

She grinned.

The group of women dissolved into laughter…the ones in the group not named Narcissa Black did anyway.

The modest healer was happy to joke in regards to "relations" amongst her female family members, but doing so in front of her proper son, Draco, was not something with which she felt even  _remotely_ comfortable.

Cissy swatted Gaby on the shoulder, to her resulting squeak, while Hermione shot them both a grateful look.

However, it did not go without anyone's notice that Gaby had migrated them into the dining room, effortlessly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Almost two weeks had passed from the "Draco Invasion."

Things had calmed down, for the most part, and their daily life at Hogwarts resumed and was quickly all-encompassing.

Lene had stayed almost the entire week following the Draco lunch, and Cissy was beyond ecstatic. The happiness pervaded the group, as  _even Gaby_  seemed happy with the prospects of her Maman and Cissy together.

They  _fit_  together, undeniably.

Even fellow Professors had noticed the change in Healer Black. Although the general public sentiment had quick evolved into the realization that she was competent at her job, her reputation had finally developed accepting her as a kind and humorous person, as well. "Likeable" had never been a common adjective applied to her before.

Now, entrenched firmly with the Golden Girl and the entertaining Veela, their trio was admittedly one of the best things about the faculty at Hogwarts.

Many all were envious of the three and their airtight bond. Gaby was the hysterical, sweet and sexy one; Hermione was the brainy, kind, and determined leader; finally, and most improbably, was Narcissa. The regal, thoughtful, and wise healer rounded out the group, and they created  _quite_ the trio.

Their return to Hogwarts had their heads spinning with how busy they were, with all the demands immediately landing on them all.

Despite the time pressures, Lene and Cissy maintained their nightly 'compact chat' ritual. Fleur and Hermione, as well, did the same; as often as they were able, anyway, given Fleur's schedule.

Fleur had left Hogwarts, shortly after Draco's departure. She and Tonks had been called out on a new mission urgently, leaving her unable to tell Hermione exactly when she would return.

Their parting was pure misery between the two witches; their bond, so strong, left the two feeling like they were practically one person, at times.

Left alone at Hogwarts, Hermione and Cissy trudged on without their respective mates. Doing the best they could with being away from their respective mates, the two attempted to ignore the gnawing emptiness they would often feel, especially at night, alone.

Hermione tried to cover her loneliness by volunteering for extra staff shifts patrolling the Castle in the evenings. She exhausted herself, on purpose, to aid in sleeping when she returned to her quarters…the one without her Veela, and containing nothing but her feelings of painful loneliness, instead.

She also immersed herself back into her classes and students, which was at least, rewarding to the professor. As transfiguration was a subject so  _precise,_  requiring such specific wand work, there was always room for improvement with most students. Hermione had spent this past week focused on ensuring her O.W.L students were prepared to transfigure more difficult and much larger objects. As larger objects take up more material space, the scientific-type modifications required greater accuracy. Understandably, it was more demanding and complex than anything they had worked on, previously.

While this point in the curriculum was always hard work, Hermione loved it. She felt like Transfiguration was such a beautiful mix of art and science, and she liked to take into account muggle teachings to help her further define and refine her spells.

She had been working on a new project, attempting to transfigure static objects into movable ones, that had her fascinated with the interplay between engineering and magic. Not only was it intense, but it took a great bit of focus, which she appreciated. It helped take her mind off of Fleur, and allowed her escape to something comfortable for Hermione, learning something new.

She was in the library, knee deep in books from the restricted section, when Gaby arrived.

"Quoi? Dark Magic, sister? Qu'est-que c'est? What iz zis, zat you are doing?" Gaby asked as she plopped herself down next to Hermione.

"Hey, Gabs! I'm just working on a new theory for Transfiguration. There is just one part of the spell that I can't seem to align, and at this point, I'm willing to look at even tombs on dark magic for inspiration."

"Well…zis iz interesting to say ze least. I never expected you to be, well, playing in zis arena. Tell me more."

Hermione spent the next hour telling Gabrielle all about her theory and what she was working on. While it was easy to remember how bawdy and delicious the blonde Veela could be, she was just as smart and passionate about learning as Hermione was. It was not until Madame Pince shooed the Professors out the door because she wanted to go to bed, that Hermione and Gabrielle parted.

Gaby, understanding transfiguring physics as she did being a Veela, had given Hermione several ideas to consider that evening. Both witches left feeling inspired and refreshed from their intense discussion on theory and science.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

It was the next day, when Hermione had just finished up her morning classes that Narcissa burst into her classroom.

The healer looked  _pale._

"Hello Cissy! It's nice to see you." Hermione said, smiling, looking up from her desk.

"Hermione!  _I need to speak with you,_  urgently. But…" she looked at Hermione, imploringly, "we need Gabrielle, too. But please," She motioned Hermione to follow her, "can you come with me, now, please?"

Narcissa was composed, but  _firm_.

The healer looked obviously worried, and Hermione did not have a good feeling about whatever was going to come next.

"Alright…Cissy. But, Merlin's Beard, you are scaring me! Is… everything okay?" Hermione asked, her tone laced with worry.

"My dear, please. Just, let's go….let's find Gabrielle, and I'll tell you everything then."

She practically pulled Hermione from her classroom, dragging the younger woman up two floors in an attempt to find Gabrielle. Luckily, they found her in her office, and Narcissa exhaled, relieved.

She sat them both down, and looked serious.

"Gabrielle, Hermione… I just received a call from Lene." Narcissa's voice trembled. "It's…. _Fleur is hurt._ "

The two younger women gasped, shocked.

"She was attacked on her mission, and she is being taken to St. Mungo's as we speak. We need to head there right now. _Right now._  Lene will meet us there as fast as she is able."

Both the two women were immobile, crying. Finally, Hermione jumped into action.

"Cissy, what happened? How is she? How serious are the injuries? Please, tell me, what else do you know? Is she conscious? Please…Cissy…please." Hermione cried, peppering the healer with questions.

Cissy stood up and pulled Hermione into her arms.

"Love, I have told you everything I know." She turned and motioned for Gabrielle to come join them. Slowly standing up, Gaby dragged herself over to her two best friends. The three stood for just a moment, in complete silence, fear settling deep into the pit of their stomach, holding each other tightly.

After a few minutes, Narcissa indicated that it was time to move.

"Alright, both of you. Please go to your respective quarters and gather your things. Hermione, you might want to bring some of Fleur's things as well? I believe she had practically moved into your room, yes, and that shouldn't be difficult?"

Hermione nodded her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"I will go inform Minerva as to what is going on, and that we will be heading to St. Mungo's immediately. Let's please meet in at the front gates in ten minutes and we can apparate from there.  _Let's go."_

The women all stumbled out of Gaby's office, each on their respective missions.

Ten minutes later they met, as previously arraigned, at the front gates, and Narcissa led them to the apparition point.

In the span of the 30 minutes since Narcissa had received the compact call from Lene, the three witches arrived at St. Mungo's, thanks to the beauty of magic.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Immediately heading to the seventh floor, the trio came across Nymphadora Tonks, pacing the hallway, a nervous mess.

"Hermione!" she cried out, rushing to grab the younger witch.

Hermione returned her embrace.

"Tonks, please, tell me everything!" Hermione asked, desperately. "Can I see her? Where is she?" She turned to Cissy with a pained looked on her face.

"I, uh…" The auror stammered.

"Hello, Nymphadora." Narcissa greeted her neice. "Who is attending Fleur's case? Can you please tell me whom to best speak with about Fleur?" Narcissa asked, authority and focus in her voice.

To be honest, she was astonished that the woman in front of her was her niece, her niece that she had never formally met before, but she could not deal with that at the moment. Her focus was Fleur and it would not wavier until she had more information for her family.

Her words focused the auror. "Well, the healer team is in with her now. I alerted them to the fact that Fleur's family would be arriving shortly, and they told me they would be back out with information as soon as they were able," explained Tonks.

"Thank you," Narcissa said gratefully, to Tonks.

Turning to Hermione, Cissy announced, "My dear, I am going to head to the desk to see if I can learn anything more. I will be right back."

Hermione nodded.

Now alone, she demanded, "Tonks? What happened?"

The Auror lead both Hermione and Gabrielle to a pair of chairs, and pulled one up for herself to sit across from them. Tonks collapsed into her respective chair. Her eyes looked blankly at the two; Hermione and Gaby were holding hands, and both were shaking slightly with fear.

Her voice sounded tired. "Would it be alright if I waited to tell the story to everyone at once, please? Once Narcissa returns and Lene arrives?"

" _Tonks_. What happened? How bad is she?" Hermione demanded insistently, looking straight into the Auror's eyes.

"It's  _bad._  I'm so sorry, Hermione. She was hit with a series of slashing curses. It was almost like the sectumsempra. When I found her she had cuts across her body, and there was a lot of blood…" Tonks paused, needing a moment to collect herself.

She let the information sit with the silent witches across from her.

Continuing, Tonks said, "As soon as I found her, I healed her as best I could , and apparated here straightaway."

Mercifully, Narcissa appeared again.

"Fleur is with an advanced healer, one specializing in blood loss. You did well Nymphadora." she said, looking at her niece in the eyes. "Thank you."

"When will we know more?" Hermione pleaded. "I want to see her, please!"

Suddenly, a flurry of activity down the hallway caught the attention of the four witches, as Lene appeared, gliding down the hallway to her family. Four witches stood slowly, to receive her, as Lene approached.

The Veela matriarch grasped Narcissa's hand briefly, then pulled Gabrielle and Hermione into her arms. She gave each of them a kiss on the head.

"Now, will someone  _please tell me_  , what iz ze status, of my daughter?"

Narcissa and Tonks both filled in Lene with the information they had, as more chairs were pulled up for the group. Once seated, they all turned to Tonks expectantly.

"Alright," she began softly. "We were on a mission, just outside of Cambridge. There was a rumor that two at-large death eaters were seen in the area, and we were tasked with finding the bastards. We had been in town for a few days when we received a lead on a possible transaction the two were to be involved in, and went to stake it out." Tonks paused, looking around at the witches.

Hermione and Gabrielle were silent, with faces of matching grief. Narcissa's head was held down in shame, after hearing this involved past death eaters; her heart broke even more than it already had prior.

Lene was listening attentively.

"It was after we walked into the area of operation, just arriving, when something remarkable happened! Your  _mother_ ," Tonks turned and spoke to Lene directly, causing shock amongst the group.

"My Maman? My deceased Maman?" Apolline clarified.

"Yes, her! Fleur's grand-mere was there, she  _appeared to Fleur_  in a vision. She warned her! She said this was a set-up, a trap, and to retreat and get help immediately!"

Tonks paused again, to the aghast faces of the witches.

"Fleur turned to me, and ordered me to apparate to the Ministry immediately, and bring backup. So I did."

As Tonks spoke, tears began to fall. "I shouldn't have listened to her! I should have sent  _her_ in my place! I… I should never have left! I was gone no less than 3 to 5 minutes…I think…and when I returned, with backup, we found Fleur.  
Her eyes were big and wounded.

"We found her… in a pool of her  _own blood_."

Tonks held her head down, shaking. It was Hermione who put her hand gently on Tonk's thigh, that helped calm down the distraught Auror. Regaining her footing, she continued on.

"So then, my team immediately went to apprehend the death eaters, successfully, thank Merlin! I went straight to Fleur. As Narcissa saw, I healed her as best as possible and took her straight here."

The group sat in silence for some time before Gabrielle finally spoke.

"Grand-mere. First, she came to 'ermione…and now to Fleur." Gaby looked at her mother. "Grandmere…She is amazing, Maman."

"Oui. She iz, my firefly. Yes, she iz…"

**XOXOXOXOXXOX**

Some time later, a Healer finally emerged from Fleur's room.

The tired witches immediately snapped to their feet at the sight. Approaching the group, the healer asked, "Are you the family of Fleur Delacour?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

Answering for them, the matriarch spoke. "Hello, I am Apolline Delacour, Fleur's mother. Zis is my mate, Narcissa Black, and she iz also a Healer." Pointing emphatically at the brunette, she said with authority, "Zat iz 'ermione Granger, Fleur's fiancé. And zat one iz Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. Finally you probably met Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur's Auror partner." Lene explained to the witch.

"Thank you," she nodded. "I am Healer Conti. I have been leading the care of Fleur since she has arrived. She experienced a series of slashing cuts across her body and as a result lost a significant amount of blood. We have been able to close her wounds at this time, she is currently stable, but has lost an enormous amount of blood. We have tried several versions of blood replenishing potions and unfortunately that is where we are running into complications. They do not seem to be working in Ms. Delacour's body."

Looking around the group, she asked, "Can any of you please confirm her blood status?"

"My fiancé is part Veela," spoke Hermione, in a pained voice.

"Yes, eet iz true. I am half Veela," further explained Apolline, "and Fleur's father was a pureblood wizard, but not Veela."

The healer nodded, in understanding, "Hmm, then. Alright, that is what I was suspecting, but confirmation is diagnostically helpful."

She ran her fingers through her hair, taking a breath. "For the moment, Fleur is stable. However, she not…conscious. I can allow you all to see her, briefly, and then one or two of you may sit with her until we are ready to resume treatment."

Hermione had zoned out.

She felt Narcissa's hand help her up and guide her into the room. In her head, she was processing seeing Fleur lying in the bed, covered in bandages, looking pale and gaunt.

She remembered stumbling into the room, at the sight of her.

She closed her eyes, and steeled her nerves. Taking a deep breath, Hermione went to Fleur side, tears flowing down her face silently. Hermione leaned over to place a delicate kiss on her unconscious lips.

"Hi, Fleur…" she said softly.

If Hermione squinted her eyes just right, she could almost pretend as though Fleur was sleeping; if she heard her, she might just wake up, showing Hermione those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I love you Fleur, and I'm not leaving your side. I'm right here Fleur! Right here…" Her voice trailed off, as Hermione grasped Fleur's hand. She registered a chair was sliding underneath her as she sat down, sitting as close to Fleur as she could manage.

In her periphery, she saw Apolline and Gaby walking to the other side of Fleur's bed. Both blondes took turns to kissing the fragile patient gently, murmuring in her ear. Hermione felt Narcissa's hand on her shoulder, and saw Narcissa's other hand holding Lene's.

But it was all irrelevant.

All she  _really_  saw was Fleur. She was the only thing, the only person that mattered in her world, and she was lying in a bed…. unconscious and unable to heal.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After some time had passed, the witches not speaking much as they sat vigil at Fleur's side, she felt Narcissa move behind her.

Healer Conti had appeared back in Fleur's room and was speaking with Narcissa. She wanted to know what was being said, but she could not move, she could not let go of Fleur's hand. She felt paralyzed.

This was a Hermione no one had ever seen before.

In difficult situations it was Hermione who sprung to action. It was Hermione who actively sought out information. It was Hermione who was an active participant in finding a solution to whatever problem was at hand. That was the Hermione everyone was familiar with. How everyone would describe her. That was the Hermione they knew and loved. And frankly expected.

But this Hermione, her heart was breaking every breath she took that Fleur was not getting better. This Hermione was silent, overcome with fear, gripping her heart and mind. The love of her life, the person who made her feel whole in a way she never knew could happen, her reason for smiling, her happiness, her future, was lying in this hospital bed. Fighting for her life. Her instincts told her to gather data. To get to a library. To talk to as many people as she was able. But her heart. That told her something else. Her heart told her to be with Fleur and nowhere else. Her heart told her that her place was right next to her kind, sweet, generous, loving, sexy-as-hell blonde. And no one and nothing could get her to leave her side.

Magic did to this her. Magic should be able to fix it.

 _Fix her_.

She just could not move yet. Not yet. Not when her life was in front of her, not moving.

Hermione's family made their way back over to where she sat, unblinking, completely focused on Fleur. They explained to her that the Healers feared it was Fleur's Veela blood that was the cause of the blood replenishing potions not working as they should. They explained that both Gaby and Apolline were going to donate their blood to be given to Fleur and to see if being given Veela blood would help her heal. That was their plan, for now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Narcissa stayed with Hermione and Fleur, not wanting to let her young witch be alone in that moment. As Apolline and Gabrielle made their way down to the floor where they were to donate their blood, they saw quite a group of people had gathered outside of Fleur's room. Several Aurors were sitting in a row along the wall, with Tonks in the center. She looked rather despondent as well. Gaby noticed Harry and Ginny had arrived, and even Minerva had appeared in the hallway.

The mother and daughter stopped for a moment, and Apolline, ever the dignified leader, thanked everyone for coming to support Fleur. She provided them with a quick update on her beloved daughter and let them know they would provide another update as soon as they were able.

Both Minerva and Ginny had grabbed Gaby in brief hugs, giving her a kiss on the cheek. They asked how  _she_  was doing, and both inquired about Hermione as well.

"She iz az you may expect…she refuses to let Fleur's 'and go. She's…well…not ze 'ermione zat you all know. Which 'as me…very…worried, to be 'onest. I will let her know zat you are both 'ere, alright?" Gaby said in hushed tones to the witches.

With a squeeze of their hands, she and her Maman were off again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The two Veela were adamant with the Healers.

They insisted the hospital take as much blood as they could, from each of them. They demanded they  _take it all_. Anything…whatever they needed, in order to heal their Fleur.

The process was unusual, the magic was quite profound, something neither had ever seen before. Gabrielle was fascinated to take part in this type of procedure.

Wands waved a complex lattice of lights and colors and sounds, a network of mesh fell over the open incision in their arms, and streams of the blood flowed, like waterfalls, in to the blood receptacle cylinder. Then the mesh cinched upon itself, and caused the blood to clot, ceasing its flow. And just like that, the maximum blood volume was withdrawn from the two creatures, heritage rooted back to ancient times, and their physiology such that it was designed to protect organs, hair, blood…and prevent others from taking it, for their own use.

It was very difficult to get anything from the body of a Veela, even if the Veela is willing. For example, the removal of a single hair causes the Veela to die; giving so much blood would leave the state of the health of Gaby and Apolline questionable, at best.

After the procedure was over, both mother and daughter lay in hospital beds of their own. They were weak - very weak - from the blood loss. They were being monitored as their potentially life-threatening blood donation was prepared, for Fleur.

Healers advised them as they finally awoken, that for at least the next several days both would be unable to resume normal activity; and for the immediate 12-24 hours they would be unable to do  _any_  activity.

Both Gaby and Apolline began to argue, albeit weakly for them both, that they were not willing to lie here, with Fleur in critical condition.

After much negotiation, the Delacours agreed to rest, grudgingly, for the next hour. As they would not have been allowed to be with Fleur during the procedure, regardless of family status, it wasn't a difficult concession. As soon as the lights were turned out in their room, the two Veela blood donors fell asleep, instantly. Giving as much blood as they both had, was not as insignificant of a process as they had hoped.

They needed time to heal.

Meanwhile upstairs in Fleur's room, Hermione had still not moved. Her devotion to Fleur was palpable. She sat holding her hand, and talking to her softly. She truly believed that at least on a subconscious level that Fleur knew she was there. That she could hear what Hermione was saying.

So she talked about their future and all the things she hoped for them. She told Fleur what was happening in the hospital so she knew why she was there. She talked all the feelings she had when they met, and how Fleur was her life and she needed her back. She told Fleur all the reasons big and small why she loved her with her whole heart. She told her that she had heard of love before, and seen love demonstrated to her, but it was not until Fleur kissed her that she truly knew what love meant. What passion meant.

Fleur had the uncanny ability to always know what Hermione needed. Whether it was a straightforward reminder of anothers perspective, to a hug and kiss, to a glass of water when she was thirsty, it seemed liked Fleur was omnipresent when it came to Hermione.

The way that Fleur looked at her every time she walked into a room made Hermione feel like she was the only person on earth. Her smile, the one that was just for Hermione, could light up the world. And when they made love, Fleur brought pleasure to Hermione in a way that escaped description. And Hermione knew for a fact, even though it never failed to surprise her, that she brought Fleur immense amounts of pleasure as well.

They fit together like two halves making a whole. They just were  _it_  for each other and Hermione would be right next to her mate, forever.

Narcissa was in and out of the room, being a constant presence for Hermione, and also conferring with Fleur's healers and all the people waiting outside her door. She didn't want Hermione to see how concerned she was for Fleur, so she put on her best pureblood mask, steeled her heart and was their for the girl whom she loved as a daughter.

She never realized that blood-replenishing potions did not work for Veela. After speaking with the Head Healer at length, she learned that this was not typically the case, but that the amount of blood loss was playing a significant role in her recovery they believed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Soon it was time for the procedure to begin to magically augment Fleur's blood with the donor blood.

Narcissa escorted Hermione from the room, but not without significant distress from the young witch, who was steadfastly refusing to leave her mate.

As they entered the hallway, Harry and Ginny both ran to Hermione's side. They took her to a more private room where she could have space. It turned out the Daily Prophet caught wind of the events in Cambridge, and that the  _Golden Girl's fiancé_ had been injured in the blow out.

Harry, leveraging his influence as both the Boy-Who-Lived, and an Auror himself, used all his sway to ensure they stayed off their hospital floor.

He was _fiercely_  protective of Hermione and Fleur, and he wanted to give her a space to speak freely, break down, or whatever she needed….away from any potential prying eyes.

Once settled in the room, Narcissa explained the procedure could take up to an hour to the non-medical group. She then left to get them all some fresh tea and snacks, and check on Gabrielle and Lene now that Hermione was in the capable hands of Harry and Ginny.

Hermione felt marginally better spending time with her best friend, who assured her that Fleur had only the best Healers focused on her, and that he was ensuring everything outside the room was happening as it should.

Ginny tried to lighten the mood several times and was proud that she even got Hermione to crack a small smile at one point. An elf had appeared with tea and snacks and the group sat drank and nibbled in silence.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Narcissa walked in to the room, her feet feeling like lead.

She returned, letting Hermione know the procedure had finally completed. She assured the group that Apolline and Gabrielle were fine, resting to let their bodies recuperate after the spells and blood loss and their Veela genetics designed to provide immunity from such an invasion.

Healer Conti came into their private room, after a bit.

She sought Hermione's eyes, in providing the update. The serious healer explained at this juncture, they "just needed time".

Time.

Bloody fucking  _time._

Time, in order to determine if the magical transfusion had been enough blood to replenish that which Fleur had lost. There was nothing more they could do at this moment, exhausting all their options.

She recommended Hermione return to Fleur's bedside.

**XOXOXXOXOX**

When Hermione returned to the Fleur's hospital room, she found the room had been magically altered.

Now, it fit two large, plush bed-like chairs, in which Apolline and Gabrielle were resting, at present. An additional two more chairs were provided, to accommodate Hermione; located right next to Fleur.

Narcissa's chair was right next to Apolline's.

The four witches curled up, in the plush chairs. Hermione's hand was fiercely clutching Fleur's, and the brunette sat, and waited.

And waited.

And waited… some more.

Healers were in and out of the room, checking on the fallen Auror. They scanned her body, in futile gestures, attempting to assess how she was healing.

**XOXOXXOOX**

The next three days had passed in a blur for the group.

Apolline and Gabrielle's strength had returned, and the three witches took turns walking the halls to get food, and to sit with Fleur and Hermione.

Hermione refused to move from her spot next to Fleur.

The Gryffindor was determined to be there,  _the moment_  Fleur opened her eyes.

 _Fleur would return to her,_  she was sure of it.

And she would be there the moment it happened.

**TBC - XO**


	19. The Veela Sisterhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being nice and not letting the cliffhanger sit out there :)

Hermione, Apolline, Gaby, and Narcissa sat together; exhausted, but attentive. Healer Conti walked into the Veela's room for morning rounds, and her expression was unreadable. The Healer did not look as though she was fairing much better than the four women holding vigil by the unconscious Fleur Delacour.

Hermione shot a glance over at the bed next to her. Fleur was  _still_  pale,  _still_  immobile...the stoic Gryffindor was  _still_ holding her hand, and Hermione intuitively knew she hadn't noticed a change. Fleur's hand felt clammy; frankly, her pulse hadn't improved, despite the magical exchange transfusion of Veela blood that had been administered.

All of the women in the room, for one reason or another, had grown adept at reading a person's body language and intuiting thoughts in their mind, even without employing magic to do so.

All four sensed the news would  _not_  be good.

Healer Conti looked at them, grimly, soon confirming the suspicion. "I won't sugarcoat the news, ladies…it's not good."

Narcissa spoke first. "How are her blood counts, this morning?"

"Unchanged."

" _Unchanged_?" Healer Black clarified. "Unchanged? You're kidding! Even after the equivalent of  _five units_  of Veela blood?" She asked incredulously. Then Narcissa's eyes narrowed, shrewdly.

She asked, "It was the human blood products that did this, wasn't it? Fleur's body…her innate immunity… fractionated it, didn't it? She made schistocytes…." Her voice was deadly calm, the thin underpinnings of concern heard only to those who knew her very well.

Healer Conti sat down. "Yes." She sighed, eyes looking directly at her fellow healer's.

Hermione's eyes raced between the two healers. Frustrated, she demanded, " _Speak in English_ , please! There are some of us in this room that are  _non_ -medical!"

Healer Conti looked at Hermione, with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, of course. My apologies. Basically, it comes down to this: Ms. Delacour's case has been complex. When she arrived, she was already in a state of shock, due to hypovolemia. Meaning, she lost too much blood."

They all nodded.

The healer's even voice continued. "We did what is the standard of care, in this situation; we gave her blood products manually, like muggles do, through an intravenous line; additionally, we replenished her fluids, magically. However, what she needed, was  _blood_. Whole blood, and not just blood products. As Healer Black knows, you cannot expand or create blood magically – it is technically viewed as a "life," so blood has to be given the old fashioned way, just as muggles do it—through a blood transfusion. So, we did. We gave her whole blood, that was matched to her blood type."

Narcissa's face said it all.

Healer Conti looked a little rattled, but she continued. "And it did stabilize her, a bit, in the beginning, our initial steps. It kept her from "crashing," and likely dying. There should have been no problems, and the blood was matched correctly, and she didn't have antibodies at the time of matching. The interesting, and troubling thing, is that…."

At this point, her voice trailed off, and she collected herself.

"The fact of the matter is," The Healer continued, "despite her family history leading us to believe she is only a small percentage of Veela, in comparsign to the rest of her...apparantley it exerts the dominant influence over her body. Wizarding medicine simply does not know as much about Veela, or many other magical creature physiology, as we should."

"What are you saying, in the King's English?" Hermione said, growing frustrated, again. "Are you saying the blood you gave, the non-Veela blood….did Fleur's body view that blood you transfused, as something bad?"

"Yes, Hermione, that's _exactly_  what she's saying." Narcissa clarified. "It would appear that Fleur developed autoantibodies, to the initial non-Veela blood given to her." Narcissa stated, flatly.

"Yes." The healer confirmed, to both of them. "She did. What that means, Ms. Granger, is that her body developed an instant allergic reaction to the blood, and tore those blood products apart, causing their debris to clog up her blood vessels. There is this 'shredding effect' that happens, and everything that follows, will get torn up, for the most part."

Hermione's logical mind immediately grasped the conclusion. "She's _destroying_  all her blood that's circulating through her body? Great Merlin! How do you stop it?" Hermione's voice said, rising in alarm. When she got no response, immediately, she started to grow panicked. " _How_  do you fucking  _stop_  it?" She yelled, standing up, fist clenched, and demanding answers.

Her other hand continued to grip Fleur's hand, tightly.

Again, the intuitive bunch read the slumped over body language of the healer in front of them. Healer Conti spoke bluntly. "I'm so,  **so**  sorry, Ms. Granger. I …I don't think we can."

Narcissa, face awash in controlled fury, looked away from the Healer and turned her attention towards Hermione. She explained what the Healer wasn't saying, between the lines. "Normally, Hermione, you would do a total exchange blood transfusion, which essentially replaces the entire blood volume over a cycling period, while casting spells and giving potions, to stop the allergic reaction."

The healer nodded. "Exactly. We are gave the potions, already. But it, on its own, it is  _not enough_."

Gaby's voice piped up, breaking the silence in the somber room. "Zen you will take  _more_  of our blood! You will do zis _exchange transfusion_ , or whatever eet's called. Zat's all zere iz to eet."

Narcissa and the healer both shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Delacour." Healer Conti explained. "We have taken the maximum amount of blood from both you and your mother, that's possible. You would likely be in critical condition yourselves, if we take any more. Additionally, it would be for naught, regardless….even if we did, it's _not enough blood._  We need forty to sixty units to do the exchange, in cases like this…not four."

"Forty...to sixty...?" Gabrielle said, feeling dizzy.

" **No!**  Zere 'as to be somezing!" The worried voice of the patient's mother interjected. Can't we call someone? Ozzer Veela? Zey could be 'ere, by zis afternoon!"

"This afternoon will be too late, I'm afraid. Realistically, one or two hours more, would likely be too late. You have my condolences. This is far to young…" She cast a tragic glance towards Hermione and towards her ash white patient, looking as though her life was slipping away before their very eyes.

Healer Conti continued, "This is far too young for any life, to be taken away; and certainly, a life with a future as bright as Auror Delcacour's. I…I would prepare your…goodbyes, Ms. Granger. For what it's worth, I personally think it's so unfair, that someone who has done so much for others as  _you_ , Ms. Granger, has this happen to you. You  _deserve_  a full life with Ms. Delacour, in my own personal opinion, independent from that as a healer."

Hermione felt numb.

Robotically she replied, "It's not happening to me. It's happening to Fleur." Looking up, she said with finality, " _Everyone_ deserves a life, Healer Conti, with the one they love...not just me."

The healer let a flash of sorrow pass through her own eyes, then tucked it away, as she became a "professional" once again.

"Yes, that's very true, Ms. Granger." The healer nodded, in agreement. "Ladies…." She continued, addressing the room, "We've done everything we could. It was impossible to know that, despite the minority percentage it represented, that the Veela component of Fleur's blood would affect such a significant issue overall. The Veela patient is extraordinarily difficult. Their protective genetics have evolved such that they are extraordinarily intolerant of anything  _taken from_  their bodies or anything  _put_   _into_  their bodies."

"Zat's true…" Apolline's voice was a whisper.

"Oh my God," Hermione's voice cried out, frantic. It seemed as though the Golden Girl finally registered the words, and their meaning. She was no longer compartmentalizing what it meant; she was no longer numb.

" **No!**  This isn't … possible…"

The healer's eyes were genuinely remorseful as she said, "I'm going to step out, and give you and your family some privacy, to say goodbye, Ms. Granger. I'll be back in, in a spot."

"No!" Hermione wailed, as the Healer exited, closing the door.

She looked down at Fleur. She was starting to develop purple spots, everywhere. Hermione slumped over the still and fragile body of Fleur Isabelle Delacour, sobbing.

She never felt more powerless, in her entire life.

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

The white was _blinding_.

"What am I doing 'ere, in King's Crossing?" Fleur said, aloud.

Suddenly standing beside her, an unexpected voice answered her rhetorical question, which startled the blonde auror.

"Zat's a good question, Fleur!" The woman replied, standing next to her. Fleur jumped, startled, hearing another voice. "I waz wondering zat very question, myself, ma petite Fleur!"

"Oh my fuck…!" Fleur said. "Madame, you scared ze 'ell out of me… _OH_!" Fleur's eyes widened, almost comically, when she matched the voice up with to its identity. Fleur gasped, in recognition.

"Grand-mere?" She asked, in disbelief.

The kindly old woman smiled, gently, "Oui." She nodded. "Oui, C'est moi. Bonjour, Fleur!"

Fleur looked around, and down at herself, finally taking it all in. She touched herself to see if she was real. Then she touched her grandmother, to see if  _she_  was real. Fleur noticed she had changed clothes, and was wearing a simple, all white summer-dress. Her grandmother was wearing a more traditional white formal robe.

The two of them were alone, walking along an empty King's Crossing train platform. Well, King's Crossing, that is, if it were it  _all white_ , and extraordinarily clean.

And without trains.

Or any other people, in the station.

Fleur gestured around the station. "What ze 'ell  **iz**  zis place?"

"Whatever you want eet to be, Fleur."

Fleur grimaced. "Zat iz a definite non-answer, Grandmere."

The laughter of Angelique Delacour rang out, melodically. "Ah, so eet iz. Okay zen, ask a specific question."

"Okay, well…zen. Where am I?"

"Like you zaid, eet appears to be King's Crossing. Albus said 'arry Potter picked ze same zing, when 'e came to zis place, a few years back." Angelique Delcour looked around, with clear distaste on her face. "What ees eet wiz you younger people? Why not a beautiful castle, or a lovely countryside pond? Why a dirty  _train station_?"

Fleur's eyes looked more serious. "Am I dead?"

"No, not yet. But soon.. **yes**. Unless something drastic occurs."

Fleur's face showed immense sorrow . "Grandmere, I'm not ready! I …  _'ermione_!" She exclaimed, in anguish, realizing the implications of her death, to her mate. "Mon Dieu…my 'ermione! She'll be devastated!"

"Yes, she will." Angelique said, matter of factly. "A grief and sorrow, so large, in fact zat I fear ze Golden Girl will never recover from eet."

" _Grandmere!"_

She put a comforting arm around her granddaughter. "But eet iz not too late, Fleur, for you! But first, let me ask…why in ze world did you put yourself in zis situation, granddaughter? In ze path of somezing so dangerous?"

"Eet…eet waz my job, Grandmere." She defended.

Her grandmother looked unimpressed. "Oui. Zat iz true. Eet waz your job. But eet iz not your  _life_ …" The older Veela looked at Fleur meaningfully. "Because I zink zat 'ermione iz your life, n'est-ce pas?"

"Zat…zat's true," Fleur acknowledged.

"So, my fiery little Fleur? Why would you jeopardize your _life_ with your  _job_ , ay?"

Fleur was silent, taking in the very profound question. Her Grand-mere, appearing satisfied with the effect, continued. "Walk wiz me, Fleur," she motioned to the younger Veela. Fleur did as was told, and her feet caught up with her Grandmere.

They walked along the sterile platform of King's Crossing, Fleur deep in thought.

"Well, zere's no use crying over ze spilt milk, oui, Fleur?" Angelique finally conceded. "Stop beating yourself up, beautiful girl. 'owever, while you can't change ze past, you can change ze future! You can make some different choices, for yourself, going forward. For  _you._  For 'ermione. And for, what seems likely, ze opportunity for me to become a  _Great_ -Grand-mere."

That statement started Fleur out of her deep revere. " _What?_  Did you mean to say I was going to 'ave children?"

Angelique snorted. " _Of course_  I meant you!  _You couldn't possibly_  zink I meant  _Gaby_?" The woman snorted, again. "Zat's 'ilarous…Gaby, a parent! You know, Fleur, not every woman needs or wants to 'ave children..."

In spite of the circumstances, Fleur couldn't help a chuckle escaping her lips, and to agree with her Grand-mere. "No, I suppose zat's true…"

"So no more of zis nonsense about Gaby standing in one place long enough to even conceive, in ze first place!"

They walked some more, Fleur reflecting. She cast a sidelong glance at her intimidating full Veela relative. "So, I will be a Mozzer, zen?"

"Now, now, Fleur…stop probing! You know I can't predict ze future. But mozzerhood for you? Yes, **I**  believe you will become a mozzer…quite often, I suspect. Zat woman of yours!" Angelique shook her head, grinning. "When she sets 'er mind to somezing, she iz very determined, non?"

"Merde! You 'ave  _no idea_ , Grand-mere!"

"Why do you zink 'aving ze bebes would be any different zan anyzing else in 'er life?" She smiled, knowingly at her Granddaughter. "But 'onestly, zat's okay, right?"

Fleur nodded, smiling.

"I razzer like zat feisty woman of yours, Fleur. She 'as spirit…and  _strength._  And she 'as a true moral fiber, unlike many."

Fleur nodded again, in agreement.

"But she will 'ave none of zat, eef she loses you, Fleur Isabelle." Her Grand-mere admonished, sternly. "Do you know 'ow zat would ruin 'er? To lose you?"

Fleur's eyes were wide.

"Ze devastation…" The older Veela shook her head. "Eet would ruin ze girl who 'as suffered so much all ready, for ozzers. Fleur, you were raised better zan zat. You know better.  _Bon coeur ne peut mentir!_ "

"The heart sees farthzer zan ze 'ead. Yes, okay, but, Grand-mere…"

"No! No  _'but's'_  anymore, Fleur. You 'ad your wakeup call. I 'ope you 'eed zat call, baby girl."

"Grand-mere, I 'eard ze healer, eet's not a question of 'eeding or not." Fleur's eyes were extremely sad. "Eet's too late. I'm…" Fleur's voice tapered off, the blonde woman shaking off tears. "I tried to fight, Grandmere, for az long az I could…but, ze 'ealer iz right. I zink I'm dying, Grand-mere. The 'ead 'eadler said eet, zis morning. She said  _eet's too late;_ zere are no more options."

Fleur's Grand-mere cast a wise and knowing look.

"Well," Angelique smiled broadly. "Ze phrase, 'too late' iz a very relative term, een my experience, mon ange. Ze wizard 'ealer doesn't 'ave ze knowledge. She doesn't understand… Z _e Veela Sisterhood_ , Fleur."

Fleur looked at her Grand-mere, perplexed. The older woman merely rubbed Fleur's back, nodding. She didn't bother explaining her cryptic statement.

Instead, she said offered gently, "Give me a 'ug, Fleur. I enjoyed seeing you, my beautiful granddaughter. But now, eet's almost time…."

"Almost time? For what?"

Angelique just gave Fleur a wise and knowing grin, remaining silent.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione was positive she had no more tears left to cry.

She was still slumped over Fleur's pale and lifeless body, and felt like she couldn't move. So, when the door slammed open, she barely lifted her head, to see who it was. Which was unfortunate, as the sight alone, of the person clamoring through the doorway, was pretty damn entertaining.

It was Healer Conti, panting, hair all akimbo, who had burst into their room, unexpectedly.

" _Great Merlin!_  Hermione! I mean, uh…Ms. Granger…all of you!  _Come._  Come quick! You have _got_  to  **see**  this!"

The excitable healer practically drug Hermione, grabbing her by the arm, out of the room and down through the antiseptic hallway. Running down the long hallway, was the healer and the Gryffindor, followed in hot pursuit by Narcissa, Lene, and Gaby. As they continued to sprint, turning the corner, the healer suddenly screeched to a halt, arriving at their destiniation.

_The Magical Samples and Body Sorting Suite._

Lining up to enter the room and provide a "magical sample", was the longest line of blood donors that any of them had ever seen, yet, in their time in the hospital.

Some were in Beauxbaton blue; some were in robes from different professions such as law and finance and magical enforcement; some were just in regular clothes or robes.

But all of them, every one, regardless of what they were wearing...were _gorgeous._

Drop-dead gorgeous.

It was the Veela…they had come.  _They had known to come…._

 **"Mon Dieu**!" Apolline burst out into fresh sobs, burying her head in her hands. "Zis iz…'ow iz zis even possible?"

"Good question!" Healer Conti exclaimed, eyes excited. "I thought you had somehow arranged this…" she said, looking at Apolline.

"Mais non! I would 'ave 'ad to call zem last night, for zem to be 'ere…."

"Right, then! Which makes this even more...well, fucking incredible!"Squealed the usually dry healer.

The cluster of five women watched the steady stream of Veela go through the donation room, in shock and disbelief. One of the Veela, who had most recently exited out of the room, after giving a donation, had a fresh tourniquet on her arm. She was muttering curses in French.

"Guinevere!" Gaby called out, recognizing her.

"Gaby?" The donor clarified. "Oh, Gaby! Bonjour!" She smiled, and waived, coming over.

"Salut, Guin!" She grinned. Gaby leaned over in explanation, to Hermione. "Guinevere waz one of ze Beauxbatons contingent, zat went wiz us to 'ogwards, in Fleur's seventh year."

The beautiful brunette nodded, as she approached the group. "Oui, c'est vrai. We're  _all_  here."

"Who?" Gaby clarified.

"All of ze Veela zat went wiz Fleur to 'ogwarts." She answered. Aware finally, of the group standing with Gabrielle, she registered Apolline's presence, and bowed reverently to the Veela leader. "Madame Delacour," she said, paying her respects.

"Ms. D'Antonia." Apolline replied, nodding her head, in return. "Zank you for coming…'ow did you…?"

Guinevere laughed, joyfully. "I 'ave no idea! A little voice in my 'ead woke me up, and told me to come 'ere, and give two pints of blood for Fleur! I 'ave no idea why, but I did eet." She laughed. "And now, zat I know ze story, I'm glad I did!" She grasped Gaby's hands. "Oh, Gaby, zis iz terrible! I wish the best, for Fleur. We all do. My respects, Madame."

As she turned to walk away, someone caught her eye. She turned completely back around, her gaze fixed on the bushy haired woman, standing in front. "Wait! Excusez-moi? Are you…'ermione Granger?" She asked, a slight grin of appreciation on her lips, even being so bold as to look the brunette up and down.

"Yes." The Gryffindor replied, nervously, recognizing a predatory gaze when she saw one.

Fleur's mother's eyes flashed, in warning. "Oui. Zis iz 'ermione Granger... _Fleur's mate_." Apolline said, definitively. The protective tone in her voice was thinly veiled.

"Hmmmmm." Guinevere nodded approvingly. "Well, zat's no surprise! I always zought Fleur 'ad a zing for you, even back zen!" She smiled, giving Hermione one last appreciative glance. "Lucky Fleur! I 'ave to say, Mademoiselle Granger...you grew up nicely!" Turning back to the group, the friendly brunette smiled in solidarity. "Au revoir, and our thoughts are wiz your family, Madame."

She turned and walked towards the line of Veela, to fill them in on the news she had learned. Immediately, excited chatter was heard, some of them pointing and waiving at Hermione. Hermione simply turned red, and waived back, feebly.

The four women were all standing around, looking at one other, and at Healer Conti.

Narcissa said dryly, "It appears someone has a fan club, Hermione..."

"Oh, hush, you!"

Healer Conti chuckled. "Well! This changes things. Ladies, please excuse me. I have to…uh, go get the transfusion exchanger prepped!" The healer said, excitedly. "This is a … pardon my language…a bloody fucking miracle!"

As she walked away, Gaby mused out loud, "I don't understand….'ow did zey know….?"

A look of realization hit the Golden Girl's face. "Oh my Gods." She looked up, and directly at Apolline. "It was  _your mother_ , Apolline!"

Snapping out of her protective stance, in which she had place her body, standing with hands on on her hips, and directly between Hermione and the excitable flock, she looked at Hermione, quizzically. "My mozzer?" She clarified.

 **"Yes!"**  Hermione confirmed, suddenly sure. "Your mother! Angelique Delacour. It was  **her** , I know it.  _She_  did it…! Merlin's Beard… _she_  called the Veela in…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Hours later, after another the conclusion of the round of transfusions from the Veela sisterhood, Hermione, Apolline, Narcissa and Gabrielle were back in Fleur's room.

 _Staring_  at her.

Willing all the life they had, to be somehow transferred to the lifeless body before them. To her.

Hermione's hand was still steadfastly holding on to Fleur's, murmuring soft words to her as she ran her thumb over the back of Fleur's hand. She had resorted to pleading with Fleur. The Golden Girl was willing to beg.

Beg her to come back to her...beg her to come back to them all.

Hermione promised Fleur she would be there for her from the moment she woke up and would do everything in her power to make her better. She told her over and over again how much she loved her. It was hard to notice that Fleur's color had slowly started to improve, as the improvement was so gradual.

Her family had not so much as moved, just willing Fleur to open her eyes.

But as a few more hours passed, Hermione began to notice small changes in Fleur. She was sure of it.

This was  _not_  her imagination. She felt like Fleur had just a hint more pink in her cheeks. Her hand was starting to feel warmer in Hermione's own, and if she really focused...she felt a slight twitch in Fleur's hand every now and again.

She could see life returning to Fleur's body.

She could  _feel_  it, in her very soul.

Leaning over to her witch, the brunette kissed her lips, softly. "Fleur, I can feel you! I can sense you, you are close. Come back to me, baby."

Her eyes were pleading. "Come back to us. Keep fighting Fleur! Open those incredible blue eyes, my love. _Please_." Hermione pleaded. Her sudden movements had the other three witches in rapt attention. The muggleborn turned to her de facto family, and exclaimed, "I feel her! I _feel_  her, in my heart! I have not felt her like this since we arrived here."

Eyes shining, she said simply, " _I feel her_!"

They were all up pacing the room. Yet nothing happened...Fleur still did not stir. After some time passed, Hermione sat back down, and laid her head on the bed, looking up at Fleur.

"Please, Fleur…please! Come back to me, my love."

Hermione was kissing her hand, kissing her each finger, willing Fleur to wake up. And then she felt it.

Fleur's hand  _moved._

Hermione shot up, from her seated position, and hovered right over Fleur's beautiful face.

"Fleur! Come back to me!"

Hermione despirately chanted, like a crazed mantra, over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you, please, Fleur!"

And finally.

Almost five days later, to the minute, from when they had arrived, their miracle occured. Five agonizing days. Five days in which Hermione's heart stopped beating, and her chest constricted, watching as her mate...her person..the love of her life... lay in a bed, slowly dying.

Five days later, Fleur's eyelids began to flutter.

Then…the most miracleous of things happened.  _Hermione saw them_. Hermione saw Fleur's stunning blue eyes, looking up at her.

"Mmmmm. Hi, Fleur!" Hermione whispered, practically anti-climactically, as tears were streaming down her face.

Fleur smiled.

It was a slow smile, pained, but she _smiled._  She smiled at Hermione, and grasped her hand gently.

Hermione could barely contain the emotions coursing through her body.

"Oh Fleur, my love…!" she leaned down and placed the gentlest of kisses on Fleur's lips. And then she gave her another kiss. And another. Tears streaming down her face, the Golden Girl finally felt like she could breathe.

Apolline, Gabrielle and Narcissa were all at Fleur's side immediately.

The invalid looked up at her family and her heart just swelled. They were all here, and all had tears streaming down their faces with joy written across each expression.

Narcissa, being always the healer, gently put her hand on Fleur's leg and just smiled and nodded. And then she left the room to locate Healer Conti. Both Fleur's Maman and sister gave Fleur kisses and gentle touches, feeling a sense of relish wash over them. Their girl was awake. Alive, and awake.

And smiling.

"'ermione. I came back. For you." Fleur spoke softly. "I could not leave you, ma belle."

With this, Hermione burst into a sob, leaning down to grab hold of Fleur as gently as she could. "I love you, I love you so much Fleur. I felt like my heart stopped beating without you, I could not breathe. I always suspected before all this I could die without you, Fleur. But now I can say for certain, I  _would."_

Fleur gave Hermione a weak smile.

"Ma belle, I am 'ere. And I am never leaving your side again. I promise." Fleur stated resolutely. "Now, can I pleaze 'ave some water?" She smiled softly.

Hermione was back. And she was back in action. As soon as she knew Fleur was awake, all her senses and sensibilities kicked back in. "We need Healer Conti. Immediately," she stated.

"Cissa already went to fetch her," Apolline explained.

"Perfect," Hermione stated, striding over to the pitcher on the table and pouring Fleur a glass. She brought it back to her and slowly helped Fleur take a small sip.

"Slowly, love, slowly! Your body has been through so much…"

As Hermione was tending to Fleur, Healer Conti appeared in the room, with a huge smile across her face.

The healer was still beaming. "Hello Fleur! It's nice to finally meet you! My name is Healer Conti and I've been taking care of you since you arrived at St. Mungo's. Can you please tell me how you are feeling right now?"

"Well…I can say zat I've felt better before, zats for sure. My body iz aching, like I waz 'it wiz a 1,000  _Stupefies!_  My 'ead is certainly woozy, and my throat iz parched."

"Well, all in all, I expected worse, Fleur. Based on the trauma you have been through and your hypovolemic shock. Let me explain…" Healer Conti spent the next ten minutes explaining to Fleur the trauma she experienced in the field, and how the problem with her healing was due to her Veela blood. She told her about the donations from her mother and sister, and how that helped, but not enough.

With that Fleur looked gratefully at them, to which they nodded.

The healer then explained, in an excited voice, about the influx of Veela who all appeared to ensure Fleur would recover.

Here, Gaby broke in excitedly, unable to contain herself.

"Fleur! Eet waz your classmates…ze ones who went wiz you to zee Triwizzard! Zey  _all_  came, Fleur! Every one. Zey just showed up to donate, wiz no explanation. Eet waz…  _incroyable_." Her face was flush, with excitement.

"Merde…!" Fleur exclaimed, softly. She squeezed Hermione's hand, of which she had never let go.

" **Oui!"**  both Apolline and Gaby responded in unison, earning grins all around.

The younger sister spoke, again. "We suspect eet waz Grand-mere, Fleur. We zink she 'ad somezing to do wiz all zis, wiz _saving_  you…" Gaby explained softly.

Fleur's face, surprisingly, did not look shocked.

"I zink you are right, ma soeur. she came to me…twice. Once in Cambridge, and once when I heard, oui! I heard Healer Conti explain zat you all should say your goodbyes to me. I heard zee pain, felt zee pain 'ermione waz in, you all were in, and knew I 'ad to fight. Grand-mere came to me," Fleur paused, taking a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

"Fleur!" Hermione gripped her tightly.

She smiled, though kept her eyes closed. "I am alright ma mate. I am just tired…"

Healer Conti spoke once again, "I think that Fleur needs her rest. If you all would not mind, I'd like to do a scan of Fleur again to check her blood counts and run some more diagnostics. Can I ask you all to step out?"

They all nodded. Well, all but Hermione that was. "I'm sorry Healer Conti, but please, can I please stay. I can't leave her, I just can't…"

"Oui, pleaze let 'er stay…" spoke Fleur softly from the bed.

The Healer, knowing just enough about Veela to understand that you don't mess with a Veela and their mate, conceded, letting Hermione stay as she performed her tests.

Apolline, Gaby and Narcissa all gave Fleur a kiss and left her in the capable hands of her mate and Healer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Days passed, while Fleur remained in the hospital for observation and to regain her strength.

Hermione refused to leave her side.

Eventually Narcissa was able to convince the girl to take a shower; but even _that_ took significant effort and convincing on the healer's part, and was only conceded to because Fleur herself had gotten upset with Hermione.

Hermione apparated to their flat in London, since it was so close. As expected, she arrived back to Fleur in little over an hour; despite the fact it should have taken double the time. However, she did at least look somewhat improved. She looked better than any of them had seen her in days, frankly.

Along with bathing, other functions of daily living were expected to resume, such as…work. They did all have jobs, in fact, that still required their presence.

While Hermione had been excused to remain at the hospital, Narcissa and Gabrielle had to return to Hogwarts to resume their duties. Apolline returned with them, as well.

Despite the rigors of catching up from their absence, all three witches apparated to St. Mungo's, at varying regular intervals. They were there, at least once daily to check on both Fleur  _and_ Hermione.

Fleur, for her part, was getting restless.

She wanted  **out**! While she was incredibly grateful to Hermione for staying with her, the reality was she needed to get her mate out of the hospital, just as much as she needed that freedom, as well.

Healer Conti announced to their room the good news of Fleur's imminent release the following day. However, her recovered prognosis set up the discussion of  _where she would be going_  to recover and rehabilitate.

The previous day Fleur's boss had paid a visit to the fallen Auror, and informed Fleur by the order of the Minister himself, who declared, " _she was not to return to the Ministry until after her honeymoon."_  Fleur had literally been  _ordered_  to rest, regain her strength, get married, and go on her honeymoon before she was even allowed to set foot back in the ministry. End of discussion.

Fleur freely admitted that the thought of not working for that period of time was slightly stressful. However, in the same breath, if she were honest with herself, she was so grateful for the reprieve, and the ability to just be with Hermione.

The times she missed her job the most, however, was when her pal, Tonks, would appear. The free-spirited auror had come by several times to visit with Fleur, retelling her everything that had happened in Cambridge, and the subsequent fallout. Much to Fleur's relief, Auror Team #2 (Tonks & Delacour) had been successful in apprehending the former death eaters.

The same death eaters who were now enjoying the housing perks and benefits of lovely Askaban Spa & Resort. Tonks insisted that the Minister was correct in ensuring Fleur take the mandated leave of absence. The metamorphagus confessed to Fleur, she herself was honestly happy for the needed break as well.

While Fleur was off, Tonks was going to focus on working at the ministry—meaning, she was going to be  _home with Teddy and Remus_ , to her delight.

Everything seemed to be so in flux at the moment, it forced consideration of what their next move would be. They honestly had no idea. As though ordained by the Goddesses above, it was perfect timing for Minerva to appear, out of the blue, for a visit to see Fleur.

The venerable Headmistress looked serious, as she entered the room, noting the state of her beloved Transfiguration professor and her mate. Her eyes fell on Fleur, in her present state of recovery.

"Fleur!" Minerva's face twisted, with immediate concern. "Oh, my dearest girl! You look wonderful, considering all you've been through…" The Headmistress said, voice sincere. She crossed the room, to Fleur, and kissed the Veela on both of her cheeks. She then turned to Hermione.

"And you, my dear girl?" Minerva asked, equally concerned.

Hermione didn't answer, but instead, rose up to meet her mentor, rushing towards her and giving her a long, deep-felt hug.

Still gripping Hermione in her embrace, she looked over to the blonde.

"When do you expect to be released? Narcissa has kept me up to date on your progress… and she speculated you might be able to leave here soon, am I correct?" Minerva inquired.

"Why, yes, actually! Interesting timing, Minerva." Fleur responded, with a chuckle. "We…'ermione and I… were just starting to discuss zis  _very_  issue!"

The Headmistress released Hermione, patting her on the back. She looked back and forth between the two women, with a meaningful gleam in her eye.

"Well, if you would not mind, may I offer a suggestion? I might have a solution…an opportunity, for you both, rather. This was something I was going to share with you a little closer to your wedding, but circumstances dictate other…necessities." She looked at Hermione meaningfully. "Now seems like  _far more_  of an appropriate time to present this, to you both."

She gave Fleur a faint smile.

"Hogwarts has not had a professor, actively married outside of another faculty member, in quite some time. As you know, I myself am a widow. However, not too long ago, the need was much greater for married quarters at Hogwarts, than today. As such, the teaching spouse that needed family housing for the school year, would be assigned quarters, accordingly for themselves and their family members."

Hermione remained quiet, listening.

"I don't know where you planned on living after the wedding," Minerva asked, gently, "but I hope, Professor Granger, that your plans post wedding include that of teaching at Hogwarts, in your current post? "

"Of course, Minerva! I have no intention of leaving," Hermione replied.

"Non, she loves 'ogwarts! I don't zink she would leave, even eef asked to do so! I would never expect 'er to leave somzing zat so clearly makes 'er so 'appy." Fleur added.

"Well, that's stupendous! And makes me quite pleased. Is it safe to assume when you are not at Hogwarts that you will be at your flat in London?" Minerva inquired.

"Oui," Fleur replied. "For ze immediate future, right 'ermione?"

"Yes, Minerva. For now we will have the flat in London as our  _home_." She explained with a smile, thinking of the home they shared together.

"Well, I hope you would find it agreeable then, to move into some new quarters in the Castle, Hermione. Immediately."

The look she gave Hermione was filled with meaning.

"…With Fleur. I'm pleased to offer you a married family suite in the Castle, built specifically for a couple. It has a full kitchen, two bedrooms and an office, and we could even hook up the Floo for Fleur so she is able to get directly in and out of the Castle to anywhere in England for her work. What do you think, my dears?"

The matching smiles between Fleur and Hermione made evident their emotions.

"Thank you!" Hermione said emotionally, turning to Fleur. "I mean, uh… _is that alright_? Would that be acceptable to you, Fleur?"

"'ermione, wherever you are, I will be. And zat sounds delightful! I could live wiz you at 'ogwarts and we can apparate to our flat in London for weekends, 'olidays, summer, as we pleaze. And zat means I will be able to see Gabrielle az well. Zis is wonderful, zank you so much Minerva."

"Well then, that is settled. Come straightaway, then, when you are released here. I can have your things moved into the new quarters today upon my return," Minerva explained.

"I zink we shall, as my 'ermione should also return to 'er teaching post, non?" Fleur smiled.

The Veela was starting to feel more like herself.

The thought of being with Hermione, wherever that may be, geographically, was irrelevant. As long as they were together, that thought alone made Fleur feel  _deliriously happy._

**TBC.**


	20. THE LONG ROAD TO FRANCE.

To say that Gabrielle was  _thrilled_  about Hogwarts' newest resident would be an understatement of epic proportions.

The fact that Fleur was moving into faculty quarters in Hogwarts, thus placing the Delacour sisters within close proximity of one another again, was sheer delight for the youngest. After all, in leaving France following her past heartbreak, Fleur was the predominant reason she came to England. Now, she would be with her, on an everyday basis…a luxury the two had not had since Beauxbatons.

Lene was also thrilled, as it meant that she could now visit all of "her witches" in one central location. However, it was more than just mere convenience for the concerned mother; she drew comfort in the fact Narcissa would provide oversight for Fleur's medical recovery, alongside Hermione's emotional support. There were people she trusted, on the ground, overseeing her daughter's progress, so to speak.

Upon their return to Hogwarts, Hermione and Fleur were  _thrilled_  with their new quarters. Minerva had outdone herself, and Hermione was frankly skeptical that these married quarters were actually in existence, prior to the Headmistress' offer. She had read Hogwart's: A History numerous times, after all.

Fleur and Hermione's area was beautiful. The quarters were far larger than the ones Hermione previously occupied and would provide more than enough space, to ensure Fleur's recovery.

"Zis iz… Au-delà des attentes, 'ermione…" Fleur said, with her weight on Hermione, as they walked thorough their new home, together.

"Isn't it, though? I do suspect that Minerva…."

"…may 'ave 'ad somezing to do wiz zis?" Fleur chuckled, interrupting. "Moi aussi! I do not remember ever reading about married quarters in 'ogwarts: A 'istory….but eet 'as been several years, now, since I last read ze zing."

"You read that?" Hermione marveled, thinking how marvelously alike the two were, and how they had just had nearly identical thoughts.

"Mais oui! Zis 'ot leetle ticket I 'ad my eye on used to read zat, all ze time! I figured I best know what waz in ze book zat interested my bookworm so."

"What did you discover, Fleur?"

"I discovered ze love of my life 'as… _very boring interests_ , I'm afraid."

Hermione swatted her. "Don't think I'm going easy on you, just because you're an invalid, woman!"

Laughing, they walked next into the large master suite with bathroom attached, with Hermione supporting Fleur's weight. It was impossible not to love this place; it seemed designed for them.

After all, it probably  _had_  been designed for them, in retrospect.

The room was cozy but quite lovely, with a reading nook in the corner for the mates to share. It had a large window overlooking Black Lake much to their mutual delight.

They had a guest bedroom for any visitors they might have, as well as a larger living room with a beautiful fireplace serving the dual function as a conduit to the Ministry when Fleur was ready to return to work, and the practicality of additional heat during the Scottish winters. They even had a full kitchen, much to Fleur's delight. The Frenchwoman with the passion for cooking could do so, if she became so inclined. Finally, there was an office; rather small, but certainly large enough of a space for Fleur and Hermione to share wedged in along with Hermione's massive literature collection.

The trip back to Hogwarts was had been long and somewhat arduous, sapping a lot from of Fleur's limited energy reserves. Upon returning, Hermione morphed immediately into doting fiancé, and promptly put Fleur to bed.

With some help from Otalia, the two returning women had soup, tea, and croissants for their homecoming. Fleur had made a borderline obscene sound, as she bit into the flakey, buttery goodness of Otalia's homemade croissant and handmade jelly. Hermione recalled their conversation.

 _"Merde! Oh, Merci beaucoups, Otalia! You must promise I get you, eef 'ermione ever leaves me, oui?"  
Otalia blushed, but looked embarrassingly pleased.  
"Mistress Fleur," she squeaked, "It's a good thing that Mistress Hermione will never ever do that. Otalia would have a very hard time deciding!"  
"Otalia!" Hermione said, in mock scandalization.  
She looked at Hermione with big repentant eyes. "I'm sorry, Mistress Hermione! Mistress Fleur is the one who caught the Death Eater that killed my mother, Berry! He is the reason she was so hurt. Otalia is very sad Mistress Fleur was so hurt."  
Hermione's eye grew serious. "You never told me that, Otalia."  
The little elf looked pained. "Some things are private, Mistress."  
Hermione's eyes were gentle. "I understand. Well, then…it's a good thing you'll never have to choose, isn't it, my dear Otalia?"  
"Indeed it is! It would be hard for Otalia to choose, between the Golden Girl and the Veela we house elves call 'The Beautiful One'. The Death Eater Nott was a bad, bad man…" She replied, honestly, referencing Auror Delacour's most recent capture, the mission nearly resulting in her death. "But Otalia is lucky to serve two such people. Many are jealous of Otalia's good fortune."  
"Otalia…you don't  **serve**  us. You are **employed**  by us." Hermione reminded her, referencing the freedom she gave the house elf, shortly after the war.  
Otalia rubbed her socks, fondly. "Yes, Mistress Hermione...but that's supposed to be Otalia and Mistress Hermione's secret, remember?"  
Hermione barely nodded in time, in affirmation, before the sound of the pop! indicating the philosophical elf had apparated away._  _Hermione made a mental note to herself that it was time to force Otalia into accepting another raise._

Stomachs filled with fluffy pastries, hours later, the two witches looked at each other happily. It felt like _heaven_  to be back in bed with Fleur, naked, and holding her close. Finally having some much needed privacy and peace in their own quarters after being starved of that for the duration of Fleur's hospital stay, Hermione had no plans to release Fleur once she got the Veela naked.

Plans she made good on.

After the light meal, the Golden Girl pulled Fleur into her arms, cradling her tightly. Fleur, for her part, wrapped her limbs completely around Hermione's body refusing to release her. The contact with her English witch seemed to provide the natural healing balm for her soul that the Veela craved.

Her touch calmed Fleur.

Her touch healed Fleur.

And her touch, unfortunately for Hermione's arduous plans, was  _so relaxing_  that Fleur immediately fell into a deep sleep for the remainder of the evening.

Hermione could only be superficially annoyed, as she was so relieved that Fleur finally looked pain-free while she slept. The brunette reflected on the long road to her blonde's recovery as she softly petted her mate. Sleep soon found the brunette shortly thereafter. With a smile on her face, Hermione fell asleep with Fleur wrapped around her like a second skin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Time passed in a blur for Hermione and Fleur.

The witches had several visitors at the Castle over the following weeks helping them enjoy their new quarters. The married quarters were homey and welcoming, and seemed designed for entertaining the parade of guests. Despite the prodding of both Hermione and Fleur, Minerva did not budge from the stance they were preexisting married quarters, and she had sworn the portraits to secrecy, to Hermione's dismay.

She decided to accept it, and quit bothering her stoic boss.

Harry and Ginny had visited several times, along with Draco, being the most frequent guests. Their attendance, of course, necessitated mandatory attendance from Narcissa and Gaby as well; the variable combinations of guests resulted in rambunctious dinners in their quarters, often till very late at night.

G-force, as they called Gaby and Ginny in tandem, created the most havoc to their sleep cycle, without question. While everyone knew Gabrielle had a rather flamboyant personality, when she and Ginny were put together, it was honestly time to run for the hills. The two firecrackers went at it consistently, spewing out bawdy jokes and hysterical stories, leaving the group of seven or eight often laughing so hard they had to literally  _walk away_  from one another in order to regain their composure.

Tonks frequently came to visit as well, bringing Teddy along a few times. The presence of the young man was received not only to the delight of Fleur and Hermione, but also to Minerva's, who held a rather large soft spot in her heart for the little gentleman.

 _"Merlin help us all, if Teddy gets sorted into anything other than Gryffindor." Hermione whispered to Fleur._  
"But…wasn't Tonks a 'ufflepuff, in 'er days at 'ogwarts?"  
Hermione nodded, grimly. Arms folded she told her mate, in a voice laced with subterfuge, she told Fleur, "yes, that's true. Yet, former Headmaster Dumbledore told me, via portrait, that she has already tried…uh, 'incentivizing' the Sorting Hat."  
"Mon Dieu! Zankfully, zat iz still three years away."  
"Blimey…what do you want to bet that Minerva takes back Head of House from me, when he enters?"  
They both laughed.

A few days following Tonks' most recent visit, Fleur and Hermione were enjoying a rare Saturday morning alone in their quarters, together. Hermione had tentatively brought up the idea of postponing the wedding, to Fleur, in order for the battered Veela's body to fully heal.

 **That**  idea was met with a  _thorough_  scolding from Fleur like she had never seen before, laced with a multitude of swear words, yelled entirely in French.

" _Listen_ , lady!" Hermione protested, "I just  _want you better_! I want you to heal, Fleur! Is that so wrong?" Defended the brunette, chuckling slightly at her indignant Veela.

" **Vat?**  Heal?  _Vat I hear_  iz zat you don't want _to marry_  me, anymore!" Fleur spluttered out, half laughing at the craziness her own question, barely able to ask, with a straight face.

"Naturally." Hermione rolled her eyes, debating if she even wanted to give validation to such a stupid question. The beleaguered woman finally replied, "Look, you insane Veela! I would prefer  _to marry you,_ for your information,  **today**! TODAY. As in right away, Fleur. Immediately. Like,  _yesterday_  in fact!" Hermione stroked the figurative ruffled feathers of her Veela. "Frankly, I'm a little annoyed we aren't already married! I _feel_  married…" Her eyes grew more serious, and the worry and fear couldn't be hidden from her large, expressive brown eyes. "…but I want you  _better_ , Fleur. I want you _whole_." She explained softly.

Fleur struggled with not being angry. She counted to ten, before speaking. Finally, she asserted, " _You_  are what makes me 'whole', ma 'ermione. You know zat, you silly little Gryffindor worrier! And, besides," Fleur sniffed, indignantly as she continued, in a manner oh-so-French, "I am almost better! Even Narcissa says so. Even eef you don't believe moi, I  _know_ you believe  _Narcissa."_

 _Ohhhhh, she was going to play that card, was she?_  Hermione thought, annoyed.

"You… you…..you  _Veela,_ you!" she grumbled, pointing at Fleur with a waggle to her finger. Finally , she just grabbed Fleur gently, and pulled her into her arms.

"Fleur," Hermione uttered, voice her voice earnest.

"I would marry you  _right now_ , in our pajamas with messed up hair and bare feet, if I could. I would marry you right now, and everyday… for the rest of our lives. Going through what we just went through? It was honestly scarier for me than fighting those demented death eaters…or dueling with Voldemort himself!"

Her face was impassioned.

"I  _never_  want to see you like that again! Ever! M-my… my heart. It…." Her voice faltered, momentarily. "My heart cannot _handle_  it, Fleur, if I ever have to do that again.  _You,_ Fleur Isabelle, are the love of my life, and I need you, Fleur. I  _need_  you like I need air and water. And I am not willing to take  **any**  risks right now with your recovery, frankly. Not for you…but for me."

Hermione's voice quivered, as she pleaded with her Veela. She gripped her tightly as they lay together, tangled up on the bed.

Fleur's eyes looked repentant.

"'ermione, I am so,  _so_  sorry… _so sorry_  for what I 'ave put you through! In fact, I 'ave thought an enormous amount about zis, while I 'ave been recovering."

Fleur sighed deeply, as she ran her hands through her lively Veela platinum hair that seemed to have a life of its own.

Fleur continued, "I 'ave made a decision, ma belle. A decision for  _us._  After our 'oneymoon, I will not be going back to zee ministry as an Auror. I just can't put myself in zat kind of danger wiz a clear conscious, anymore…because you are zee most important zing in ze world to me, 'ermione Jean Granger! Life can be very unexpectedly short, az my grandmere would say, and all I want iz to be married to you! Zat's all I want out of zis lifetime, and ze desire to see you every day for ze rest of my life. Everyzing else iz…merely a detail."

"Fleur…" Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I can't ask this of you. You  _love_ being an Auror. You love it! And while I hate and fear the thought of you going back in the field, I just want you to be happy, and not regret leaving for me, or resent me later for leaving the work you love."

Hermione felt so conflicted.

She wanted nothing more than to have Fleur  _right here_ , right next to her. Next to the Gryffindor, everyday, and for the rest of their lives.

However, she was similarly aware that that hope was selfish, and the waste of a gifted witch. Hermione, by her nature, wanted Fleur to be the most she could be; she wanted Fleur to be happy and fulfilled  _outside_  of their relationship, just as much as within it, as well.

As though sensing her internal turmoil, the soft hand of Fleur Delacour raised Hermione's frowning chin, and forced her eyes to meet the sharp focus of piercing blues from the determined and recovering witch.

"Let me make somzing perfectly clear, ma belle." Fleur's eyes grew more intensely blue, if that were even possible. "When I waz unconscious, I spent some time talking wiz Grandmere. Talking about life, and priorities; what she learned from losing 'er mate, so soon after zey 'ad found one another."

Fleur shook her head.

"And, 'ermione Jean Granger, I am _not_  willing to risk zat kind of loss… _zat kind of regret_ …for myself. My job, while important, iz not as important as my life, wiz  **you**. I am  _Veela,_ 'ermione."

 _As if that needed to be reiterated_! Thought Hermione.

 _"…And to ze Veela,_ ze most paramount zing to my kind, iz to find ze one true love...to find ze _mate_." Fleur took a deep breath and continued, "I am doing zis for  **me**  as much az I am doing eet for you. I cannot be away from you az eet iz, but once we are married, my love, our bond will be even stronger."

Fleur looked at Hermione, intently.

Hermione shivered.

"Ze bond will be…more powerful. I know my place, 'ermione; my place iz by your side. Zat iz where I shall be." Fleur responded, resolute.

Her eyes grew playful.

"Now, zat iz  _not_  to say zat I will follow you around like ze lost little puppy-dog or some brainless minion!  _Non!"_

Hermione snorted.

"Yes, I'd like to see that. 'Fleur Delacour, lackey.' Somehow, I just can't imagine…."

Fleur's eyebrows arched, causing Hermione to stop speaking, altogether.

 _The girl could still be quite intimidating,_ Hermione mused internally,  _even when recovering from a near-death situation._

After Hermione paused, Fleur continued in her serious tone, and explained. "I will still  _work,_ 'ermione, and 'ave a job zat makes me 'appy. But an Auror I cannot be anymore. And…I suspect Tonks will be saying ze same zing, based off ze conversations we 'ave 'ad over ze past month. Eet iz right 'ermione."

Hermione was also serious, now. "Are you sure, Fleur?" Hermione asked, tentatively. "I don't want you to regret anything."

Fleur scoffed. "Oh, ma belle! I can do many zings zat make me 'appy, in work. But there iz nozzing zat would make me 'appy, wizout you. So pleaze? Let's just be 'appy… togezer. Alright?"

"What is there for me to say, Fleur, other than…oui?." Hermione exhaled. " _I love you_ , Fleur Isabelle Delacour."

"I love  _you_ , too…my soon to be 'ermione Granger Delacour," Fleur grinned broadly at her beautiful mate.

The Veela within Fleur purred, content.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was almost time for the two women to depart to France, for their wedding. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, almost more than the two betrothed women themselves.

Fleur's Maman had been back and forth between France and England during the past month, both to be with Cissa, but also run all the necessary last minute details past Hermione and Fleur that invariably pop up in executing a wedding. The busy, still-catching-up Hermione and the recovering Fleur would both would be  _eternally_  grateful to Apolline, for taking on the mantle of planning their Veela bonding ceremony and their wedding. Hermione had been so focused on getting Fleur better, that everything else fell by the wayside. Fortunately, planning weddings and pomp and circumstance seemed to be Apolline's forte.

She knew how to put together a ball like  _none other_ , so planning her own daughter's wedding, was quite momentous and a labor of love for the mother. After all…

She was Veela.

She was French.

And she was the  _Head Delacour_ …

Three reasons that she became a force to reckon with, when it came to the Granger-Delacour nuptials. It was almost frightening, to behold, the zeal in which she threw herself into the endeavor. It was no longer a wedding…it was an event.

Plus, it gave her an excuse to travel to the location her mate who just so happened to be located in, as well.

With every visit, however, Lene was experiencing increasing difficulties when it came time to separate from Cissa, at the inevitable time to depart. A solution would have to come soon, for the two; Lene and Cissa  _needed_  to live together, and to be together, permanently. She was almost envious of her daughter's ability to wake up, every morning, with her own mate.

The crew was scheduled to leave Hogwarts in three days, all except for Minerva who planned to stay at Hogwarts until the last possible minute. Everyone would head to Chez Delacour, excepting Fleur and Hermione. Their plan was to stop at the Granger's, first.

On the day before the Christmas holiday, they would stop by Hermione's parents, and have their holiday celebration with Hermione's parents, Fleur hoping fervently that no dental work would be in her immediate holiday future; afterwards, they would then head to France for two weeks. Within that two weeks, they would have the Veela bonding on New Years' Eve, with the Veela only; followed by their conventional wedding ceremony for the wizarding community on New Year's Day. Then, the two newlyweds planned to depart for their honeymoon a day afterwards, after the Delacour family dinner.

It would be a whirlwind, indeed, of which  _they_  were the eye of the storm.

**XOXOXOXXOO**

The witches lay in bed, following a long day of teaching for Hermione.

She had finally finished up her last class of the semester, and was so relieved to for it be over. The exhausted Transfiguration professor was so looking forward to the next three weeks, and she couldn't believe she made it.

She was going to  _marry_  Fleur, and she could not be more grateful.

While the witches had resumed their "physical relations," with their rudimentary foray back into making love just a week prior, Hermione was still overly cautious. While there is no such thing as "bad" sex, between a Veela and their mate pair, their recent activity was on the overly tame end of the spectrum.

Hermione was  _so deliberately gentle_ with Fleur, that sex was becoming rather…tepid. Lukewarm. Vanilla. The Veela in Fleur was starting to go  _crazy_ , as a result.

After all, Fleur reasoned to herself, she was better. She was physically almost 100% recovered, and she was tired of this nonsensical pussyfooting around.

No more of this polite sex...that would simply not be acceptable, any longer.

Before they left, Fleur realized, she needed to lay claim on Hermione once again. The Veela in her needed it.

Hell, the non-Veela in her needed it, as well!

So that evening, in bed, Fleur carefully moved herself on top of her witch, in predatory fashion, slowly laying her body down on Hermione.

"Ma belle." Fleur hissed with a voice, dripping with desire. "I vant you. I need you. I will 'ave you… **now."**  Fleur growled.

Oh, when Fleur growled! It told Hermione something so bad, yet _so good_ , was about to happen…

"Mmmmm, I'm already yours, Fleur. You know this."

"Oui, I know zis. But tonight, you are  _mine_ … to do wiz, what I please. I am going to  _'ave you_ , 'ermione, until you are  _too exhausted_ to speak."

Fleur licked her lips, wetting the surface, which Hermione watched, transfixed.

In a deep voice, Fleur purred, "We 'ave been gentle wiz each ozer for, too long. Zat ends!  _Now_."

With this declaration, Fleur sat up. Slowly, moving with a sensual grace that seemed innate to Fleur, and Fleur alone, the bewitching woman removed her nightshirt. It left her completely naked, skin glowing in the stream of moonlight through their window.

She pressed her nearly celestial form against Hermione's, on top of her witch. Hermione could feel Fleur's center pulsing against her mound, the heat _palpable_.

 _Fuck,_ Hermione thought to herself, awestruck.  _This woman was just so very…unreal._

Fleur's arms snaked down, pulling Hermione's trunk up…just enough to remove her shirt, with ease. After disrobing her, she released her, Hermione falling back on the bed.

Fleur's eyes flashed; they went from blue…to black…to red flecked.

Her nostrils flared, slightly, right before the Veela's mouth descended directly onto the woman lying supine, underneath her. She placed a demanding and passion-filled kiss, that quickly took over both of them, consuming their bodies and their minds.

Fleur's hands were  _everywhere._

She was caressing every single part of Hermione she could reach. Breaking from the kiss on her mouth, her hungry lips trailed from her mouth, down Hermione's body, leaving a trail of goose bumps, love marks, and kisses in their wake.

The Veela arrested her movement, stopping to suck, hungrily, on Hermione's breasts. " _Ohhhh…"_  Hermione gasped. "Fleur… _my God."_

This was certainly not an unfamiliar act, and yet… the Veela's mouth felt different, to Hermione. Deeper? More aggressive? It was hard to say, exactly.

But it was definitely  _more_  arousing.

Hermione's hands shifted, tangled up in Fleur's silver-blonde hair. She gripped Fleur's hair, in clumps, and pressed her closer to her breasts.

Fleur's teeth nipped against Hermione's delicate right nipple, causing Hermione's body to arch, suddenly. An unexpected moan of utter arousal escaped from the younger's lips. The sound, so desperate, spurred the Veela on. While her _mouth_ worked Hermione to a peak, her  _hand_  found its way to Hermione's center, between her legs. The Veela's determined fingers began playing with the brunette's clit.

As this point, Hermione felt pleasure coursing through  _every_  part of her body.

Her toes were curling, her breasts were shuddering with waves of arousal, and her center was  _throbbing_. She was grasping at Fleur desperately and all of a sudden, the sensations stopped and she was hit with a bout of cold air. Fleur had sat up and was looking down on Hermione with pure, unadulterated  _lust,_ unmistakably covering her face.

"Fleur…" Hermione moaned.

She was ignored.

Fleur had jumped off the bed to retrieve something in the dresser, and when she returned, she demanded Hermione close her eyes. Nervous, excited, and just so fucking aroused, Hermione decided to let go and trust her witch.

She acquiesced.

Hermione closed her eyes, and felt the dip in the mattress, as Fleur's body returned on the bed. She could feel Fleur, moving closer, even if she couldn't see it. Soon, she felt Fleur taking one of Hermione's arms, at the wrist. Fleur's hand gripped it, and tugged it upwards, until she felt cold wood flush against her skin. Then she felt a soft satiny feel brush against her wrist, right before it cinched tighter.

Fleur was _tying_ her to the bedpost.

Fleur then crawled to Hermione's other side and tied her other arm to the bedpost as well. She gave it a cinch, and then tugged against it, to ensure its stability. Satisfied with her handiwork, the Veela ordered, "'ermione, open your eyes, and look at me."

Hermione opened her eyes, and swallowed.

Fleur hovered over her; Hermione was underneath her…bound. To their headboard. Immobile. Hermione looked at Fleur, who looked the closest she ever had to a wild creature, in their time together.

She looked feral.

Frankly, if Hermione was to put words to it, it was as though Fleur was answering some instinctual call, of some type. It seemed almost irrelevant what Hermione was going to say, either in the confirmation or denial of this activity, as it was clearly going to happen, regardless.

Fortunately, she was  _very_  much in favor of these activities…

The Veela licked her lips and husked out, "Mmmm. 'ermione…listen well. I am going to make you  _cum so hard_ , zat you are going to…" Fleur paused.

Hermione waited. "I'm going to what?" She asked, finally.

The Veela grinned, with a feral expression. "…  _forget_ your name."

Hermione's breath hitched, reflexively.

Fleur spoke, her eyes darkening. " _You are mine_ , ma belle…mine! I want you to just  _feel_  what I do _,_ to you. Do you understand? You are tied up so zat you can focus only on feeling  _me_ , on you."

Hermione nodded her head, weakly. She looked up at the vision of sex and beauty above her.

 _Bugger_ , Hermione thought.  _I'm one lucky witch._

Fleur slowly slid down the length of Hermione's body. The Veela's hands, experienced already in the language of Hermione's needs, gently spread her mate's legs. She moved them apart,  _wide open_ , in order to expose Hermione's center fully to her.

To her  _hunger._

There was a brief moment, when Fleur seemed to be collecting herself; perhaps even to prevent herself from transforming. Fleur did look as though she was on the precipice of turning. Finally, her primitive instincts under control, Fleur's mouth plummeted down, to the center that had captured her, so.

Her mouth found Hermione's hard bead, and Fleur connected, immediately working her mate's clit, bringing it to a hardened knot, instantly.

Laving her mouth and tongue flush against the swollen beat, she worked it further into a swollen knot. The blonde went faster, her tongue moving deliberately harder and faster, as she brought Hermione to climax with nothing but the gyrations of her skilled mouth alone. Hermione felt it sweep through her body, rolling like a wave, as she unreservedly cried out her release.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck….oh! Gods… _Fleur_!  _Yesssssss_ …fuck!  **Yes**!" Hermione wailed, incoherently.

Before she had time to even finish completely, Hermione was ordered to close her eyes. Complying, she slammed her lids shut, moments before she felt Fleur's fingers force their way back down to her core, sliding through her very wet, and  _very aroused,_ pussy.

Fleur's fingers glided along the slick entrance of her mate, back and forth. Gliding, toying…back and forth.

Hermione growled, in frustration.  _She was teasing her!_

She could feel Fleur traversing the length of her center, all the way to the backside; but the damned witch wasn't  _entering_ her! Hermione wailed, practically, in frustration. She felt every single touch of Fleur's, every movement she was made; she could feel her fingertips as though wired directly to her nerve endings.

_Ecstasy._

Torture.

And then, she felt something unusual. Pleasurable, yes…but something she had never felt before. Something was moving, vibrating, on her clit.  _Against_  her clit. She opened her eyes and saw Fleur's wand, with the Veela hair core,  _vibrating…_  on her!  _There_.

Bloody hell. That felt  _fucking_  incredible…

"Fleur…" Hermione moaned, aching.

Between the vibrations on her clit, and Fleur's methodical fingers playing throughout her center, Hermione was awash with sensations, and she came again, quickly. Hermione uttered Fleur's name, as she came.

"Fleur…Fleur…" was all she could muster, as she was writhed on the bed, her bound hands pulling on the ties, as she came.

_Hard._

Again.

Hermione gasped, spent, as Fleur hovered above her, in appreciation.

"You are ze most beautiful sight I 'ave ever seen, 'ermione," Fleur whispered. "…and to zink,  _I am not even done wiz you, yet_ …"

The Gryffindor's eyes widened.

"I can't, Fleur! My God! Really. That last one was… incredible." Hermione was panicking, slightly. "I don't think I can go again, I mean it, Fleur..." She gasped. But her look conveyed want, desire, and need. Her own body spent, she begged her Veela, "Please, Fleur…let me have you, now."

" **Non**."

The word was barely out of the Frenchwoman's mouth, before three of Fleur's fingers, all at once, rammed back into Hermione's center. Hermione gasped, startled; the shock subsided, and she allowed herself to feel it.

Feel Fleur.

Feel…so very…taken, at that moment. Full.

Her Veela looked wild, as she watched Hermione's reaction. The woman beneath her was breathing hard, her eyes slammed shut, again; her head tipped backwards in direction in sheer pleasure. Hermione's back arched off the bed, keening towards Fleur's fingers, trying to get closer…deeper. The sensations were too much, all too much; she knew she was going to have an imminent climax.

And then?

Hermione felt it. Once again, the brunette could do little other than lay, helpless, bound and completely consumed by the feeling of Fleur and her insistent ministrations. She could do nothing other than give in to her blonde Veela with her voracious sexual appetite, and  _feel_.

It.

Feel…her need.

Feel the vibrations of Fleur's wand…on her clit.

Hermione was sure of one thing:  _Fleur was going to kill her today_ , of that, she was certain. Hermione was convinced she would die, via orgasm.

Fleur would somehow succeed in killing the war hero, when countless deatheaters had failed, in the past. Fleur would kill her, and Hermione would gladly die, from having the  _best orgasm of her life_ with the most beautiful woman in the universe above her.

Fleur was absolutely  _relentless._

She pleasured Hermione with her hand, driving into her opening, like a maniac. Over and over again, Fleur pounded away, while keeping the vibrating wand flush against her clit. The Veela seemed transfixed, almost addicted, as she watched Hermione, intently. She was taking in the sight before her, because she loved this woman so much… and to bring her pleasure like this?

It made her feel on top of the world.

 _In_. Out.  _In._  Out.

Harder. Faster. Pulling.  _Pushing._

The combination of Fleur's fingers and the vibrating wand were deadly.

Hermione climaxed… again.

And then  _again_.

Hermione came, for what felt like  _years,_ to the brunette _._  Her body was thrashing in pleasure, exhausted, as her lover milked every last drop from her center.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Much later, when Hermione's state of  _heightened arousal_  finally calmed, and Fleur seemingly sated, the brunette allowed her body to slump, exhausted, into the mattress.

Fleur released the bindings from her arms, with a swish of her wand. The same wand that had been flush against her pussy, was now releasing her arms from their bindings against the headboards.

They feel like rubber noodles, down to the bed, and Hermione moaned, in relief. Fleur grabbed her mate, pulling her tightly against her chest; both were panting, and covered in sweat.

"Mmmm. Ma belle…" Fleur growled.

Hermione rasped out a response, barely. "That…was…oh, wow."

Fleur looked at her playfully. "I can't believe eet. Ze eloquent 'ermione Granger…inarticulate!"

"What do you expect, woman? I mean, have you met… _you_?" Hermione looked dazed. "Fleur…I've missed you," Hermione said.

She struggled to push up, on her shoulder, looking at her smug Veela. "Hey, Fleur…if my limbs regain their functionality, anytime soon, ever? Uh, can I try that on you?"

Fleur chuckled and nodded.

"Oui…ma belle. You can try  _anyzing_  you want on me.  _Anyzing_ and _everyzing,_ 'ermione _…for_ I am all yours."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Yuletide with the Grangers was as uneventfully eventful as both had expected it to be; but the low key tone and lack of hyperbolae was rather a welcome change after the melodrama of the past few weeks.

Fleur attempted to act thrilled when the Doctors Granger presented her with a brand new "prototype" Sonicare toothbrush for Christmas. She had been prepped by Hermione that she would likely be gifted something of that ilk, and put her best acting skills to work.

Fleur gave more traditional gifts, to the Grangers. They enjoyed the fine French wine and cookbooks, without question.

However, the gift of the season was a rather innocousous looking package that was very heavy and hermietically sealed. Hermione looked curious, with Fleur waggling her eyebrows when her parents weren't looking.

"What's this, Fleur?" Male Dr. Granger asked.

"Open eet, and see, Monsieur!"

Fleur had scored beyond measure, gifting an  _original edition_  of the medically famous French Book, Le Chirurgiendentiste; Ou, Traite des Dents from 1723 to the dentists. Her gift was the book that would become the _sentinel reference text_  for the future of modern dentistry.

"Bloody Hell!" Declared male Dr. Granger, his hands trembling. "This is an original edition of  _The Surgeon-Dentist; or, Treatise on the Teeth_!"

" _What?_  By Pierre Fauchard?" Gasped female Dr. Granger, in disbelief.

" **Yes**!" He replied, his eyes slightly wild.

The two dentists were practically having seizures in front of the Christmas tree.

"Uh…who is Pierre Fauchard?" Hermione asked, confused, looking between Fleur and her parents.

The two Drs. Granger whipped their head around, staring at Hermione as though she were an alien. They declared in unison, " _The Frenchman who was the father of modern dentistry!"_  They answered.

"Oh, of course." Hermione said, sarcastically, suddenly understanding Ron and Harry's reaction to her over the years.

Mr. Granger gushed, "This was the first person to describe dental decay, tooth anatomy, oral diseases, and dental deformities! He was the first to practice dentistry in a scientific manner and brought in the concept of a dental practice!"

His eyes gleamed in utter delight. It was better than muggle Black Friday, for dentists, apparently.

Female Dr. Granger quickly interjected, " _Not to mention,_ Hermione Jean…. he developed a protocol for tooth extraction! And… disease prevention! And, really unbelievable given it was the 1700's… dental restorations! A genius...but that's a given."

"He was light years ahead of his time, dear," Male Doctor Granger gushed to his only child, "as the first to advocate scaling of the teeth and debridement of the root surfaces to prevent periodontal disease!"

Hermione regretted asking the question, in the first place. "Oh." She replied. "I see."

A subtle chuckle was heard from the French woman, clearly amused, regarding the parental spectacle. Hermione turned to face her fiancée, and narrowed her eyes.

Mildly suspicious, Hermione asked, "Where on  _earth_  did you get this, Fleur?"

"Yes, Fleur, dear…how did you?" Male Dr. Granger asked, stunned. "I mean, shouldn't this be in a museum? You didn't magic this out of a museum, did you?" He looked a little concerned.

Fleur smiled, warmly. "I did not, Monsieur. Zis…book, uh, well….consider eet a  _legitimate_  gift, sir. Eet ees a present, from my Maman,"

"Apolline Delacour," Hermione interjected, to the nodding of her parents.

"Zat she sends, to you, both." Fleur flashed her winning smile. Both Grangers seemed quite taken.

Female Dr. Granger, clutching the tomb, asked, "but, Fleur…how did she get it?"

Fleur chuckled, shaking her head. "Eet turns out, she 'ad an original edition in ze Delacour library, at our Estate in France, az eet 'appens."

"Oh…oh my Lord! It…It's  _autographed._  By Fauchard, himself!" Hermione's mother, after putting on latex gloves as to not mar the pages, had been thumbing through the book.

She looked as though she might faint, and Hermione's father wasn't faring much better.

"Autographed? By Fachaurd?" He asked increduliously.

"No, father…by Ringo Starr." Hermione said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She mouthed, "thanks a lot, Fleur!" to her bride; but truly, she was really enjoying seeing her parents so excited. It was rare that they every raised their voice, or openly laughed. It was a rare moment, for Hermione to see them so giddy. A delicatele piece of parchment fluttered out from the book, catching Hermione's eye.

"Mother…what's that?"

"Oh!" She stooped to pick it up. "It appears to be…a note, I believe." She read aloud to the group:

 _Joyeux Noël Drs. Granger,_  
I hope you enjoy this textbook, one of the first, I am told, in muggle Dentistry. I am proud to say, this pioneer was a Frenchman; it gives me great honor to present it to you both on the eve of our children's wedding, as they themselves have the pioneer spirit in many ways. I look forward to spending time with you both, and sharing the good fortune of our wonderful children, together.  
With love,  
Madame Apolline Delacour  
"Rien n'est impossible pour un coeur ouvert."

Their hands touched the book so reverently, one would think it held the secrets of life within its fragile covers.

"We can't take this, Fleur…it's priceless. Literally priceless."

"Well, zen, consider eet an even trade, zen. Maman feels you 'ave given our family somezing even more priceless, in kind." Fleur smiled towards Hermione. "Eet's ze least Maman could do, 'ence ze quote, in 'er note to you. 'Nozing iz impossible for ze willing 'eart."

"Thank you, Fleur…to you and your family." Mr. Granger said, sincerely.

"Joyeux Noel, Monsieur Granger. And, you're welcome. We'll we see you at ze Delacour Estate, soon, for ze wedding, oui?"

"Oui!" They responded, which was almost boisterous for the reserved couple.

Fleur rendered another charming grin. Turning, Fleur grabbed her flabbergasted fiancée's hand, who had still was at a loss as to  _what the hell just occurred_ , and led her away, smiling.

"Come, beautiful one. Eet iz time."

Outside, the two apparated from the Granger's home, headed for their next destination.

_France._

**XOXOXOXXOXOX**

It was the 23rd of December and Hermione and Fleur had arrived in France, practically vibrating with excitement. Fleur was alive, and almost fully recovered; furthermore, they were going to spend  _their first Christmas together._ Together, with their family and friends, before their bonding  _and_  wedding.

Cissy had arrived in France, to Lene, the literal second the last the train left the station carrying the last student aboard, for winter break.

She hadn't wasted a nanosecond.

The two elder witches dove fully into each other, upon Cissa's arrival, even managing to find a few moments in preparation for the wedding, as well.

Gaby arrived the next day, and on the evening of the 23rd, the Delacour mansion was once again filled with life and family. Joining Cissa and Lene was the later arrival of Fleur and Hermione, following their time at the Grangers. Gabrielle huffed they had left her alone with their perverted mothers, to which Hermione cryptically hissed, "blame it on Fleur and her dental ass-kissing!"

However, the biggest surprise, much to the immense joy of Narcissa, was the early arrival of Draco, who showed up with Fleur and Hermione, earlier than expected.

"Draco…you're early! I thought you were tied up at the Greengrass Manor!" Narcissa said, clearly thrilled.

"Well, you've met Gabrielle Delacour, mother? As fate would have it, that witch can be awfully…persuasive."

"I told 'im 'e couldn't leave me alone wiz you perverts!" She gestured in the two couples general direction. Rushing over and clutching Dracoid for dear life, she loudly proclaimed, "A million zank you's, Dracoid! Did you bring ze 'earing protection?"

He passed over a set of earplugs, which she snatched, eagerly.

"You know, there are these things called 'spells,' Gabs," Hermione said, dryly. "You know,  _Silencio?_   _Muffliato? Quietus?_  I'll be happy to teach you, if your Beauxbaton education was…lacking." Hermione said, mirthfully, teasing her friend.

"Careful, 'ermione. Your  **nerd**  iz showing again." Gaby said, with a sniff. "And  _I know_  'ow to cast zem, ze silencing charms! Eet iz apparantely  _you two_ ," she pointed at Fleur and Hermione, "who  _do not_!"

"Zat's not true!" Fleur said, in a huff.

"Vraiment?" Gaby said, with a mischievous look. "Really? Okay…zen…  _'Please, Fleur…let me have you, now…. **Non**.'_ ….sound familiar? Should I continue, zen?" Gaby asked, hand on her hip, looking at the two.

The color dropped out of both Hermione and Fleur's faces, simultaneously.

"Uh…" Hermione muttered.

"Perhaps…did we…?" Fleur asked, looking at Hermione, nerviously.

"Surely we…"

Gaby looked incredibly smug. "Non! Surely you did  **not** , iz what you did! Zerefore, razzer zan being subjected to another round of  _La pornographie_ ….ze earplugs! Just in case." She took them gratefully from Draco.

Looking back at Fleur, who was now bright red, Gaby mused, "And I 'ave to say, Fleur, ma chère soeur…since ze subject iz broached… _well_.  **Bravo** , sister.  _Bravo_." She concluded, clapping, giving a pointed gaze at Hermione.

"Gaby!"

Fleur went even more red, if possible.

"Have I mentioned," Hermione said, feebly, while pointing at Fleur, "that she's, uh…Veela?"

Draco was openly holding his sides, he was laughing so hard. Apolline quickly charmed the newspaper, Le Monde, and swatted Gaby on the head with it, from across the room.

"Ow!"

"Gabrielle!" Her Maman said, sternly. "L'arrêter, cet instant! You are embarrassing zem."

"Me? I don't zink zat's possible, Maman! You weren't zere…!"

Draco took the newspaper, before Gaby could elaborate. "Allow me, Madame Delacour…" he said, as he began swatting Gaby himself.

"Dracoid!" She squealed, running away, with Draco in hot pursuit, laughing.

"Ah…good times…" Narcissa laughed.

She was relishing the fact she was hosting her own silly children this year for the holidays; as opposed to seasons past filled with death eaters, grief, and the bitter pill of regret.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The two elder witches had all their children with them, and they could not be happier. It meant the world to Narcissa that they had welcomed not only her, but her son; it was not easy, given the difficult past of Hermione and Draco, but somehow, the two rose to the challenge.

After a beautiful dinner in the formal dining room, the six Delacour/Granger/Black-Malfoys retired to the library, for after dinner drinks and dessert. Immediately, the youngest Delacour promptly enjoyed  _an entire bottle_  of wine, herself, and using her considerable powers of persuasion, got her Dracoid drunk as well.

They had the group in hysterics before Narcissa, after watching Fleur carefully all evening, declared it "closing time," and time for a check-up for Fleur.

She looked at Gaby, pointidly, indicating it also meant bedtime for her, as well.

"Awww!" Gaby and Draco wailed, simultaneously.

"I swear they regress to six years old, when together!" Hermione hissed to Fleur.

Fleur pushed Hermione's head down, narrowily missing a bat-bogey hex, from Gabrielle.

Hermione examined the wall behind her. "Nice!" She said, admiringly. "I see you've been hanging out with Ginerva…"

"Yep." Gaby said, proudly.

"But, not enough…" Hermione said, before wandlessly whipping one back at her, causing Gaby to squeal, and Draco flinging out a  _Protego!_  just in time, warding off the hex from Gaby's head.

"Good reflexes, for a drunkard!" Complmented Fleur, admiringly, to Draco.

"Thanks!" He nodded. "Fleur, This ain't my first rodeo, with Granger…."

Hermione grinned. "You're getting better, Malfoy. But your wand movement is a little sloppy, on the underswing…"

"Merlin's ass!" He groaned. " _Good night_ , Professor Granger!" He said, pointidly, walking over to her and giving a her and Fleur a kiss each. He looked back, rolling his eyes, and went and grabbed Gaby.

"C'mon, you nutter. It's bedtime!" He said, dragging her off to their rooms. The four remaining women could hear their drunken conversation fading away, down the hallway.

"I am not 'appy about zis, Dracoid!" She was heard, protesting. "Eet's too early! Why are you pulling me away?"

"One, because we were dismissed, if you didn't notice. And tow, because its a good thing I have your mom's wine Reducto'ed in my pocket, then…."

"Hm! Suddently, I am not so upset, anymore. Good Dracoid!"

The giggles drifted off as they walked up the steps.

"Remind me to make some extra hangover draughts," Narcissa said to Lene, who nodded. The Healer became all business again, as she escorted Fleur and Hermione to their room. Hermione gave the two some privacy as she headed toward their en suite to prepare for bed and unpack.

"How are you feeling Fleur?" Narcissa enquired, sitting the younger blonde down on the couch in her room.

"I am feeling zo much better Cissy, honestly. Zank you." Fleur looked a tad pale, by Cissy's estimation.

Fleur admitted, "Of course, I am  _a bit_  tired after all ze travel today, but ozerwise I feel wonderful. And luckily, I waz able to avoid anozer dental torture session wiz ze Grangers and zere muggle torture devices!"

Narcissa chuckled, thinking back on Fleur's spirited recounting of her first meeting with the Grangers.

"Let me please just run a few simple diagnostic spells on you, my dear, and then I'll leave you to your witch!" Narcissa grinned at Fleur.

They had grown much closer during Fleur's recovery. Fleur already loved Narcissa because of her obvious devotion towards Hermione; but Fleur had the opportunity to see another side of the woman that she wouldn't have, otherwise, given the accident.

Narcissa Black was an excellent healer.

Fleur sort of fell in love, naturally, with her mother's mate on her own merit, independent of her relationship with Hermione, during her own long recuperation. Fleur learned Cissy was not only a kind, intuitive, and practiced healer, but beyond her professional skills, she had so much to offer as a person. She was a genuinely funny, kind, and thoughtful woman who possessed an effortless grace that was rare in the world, these days.

Fleur could not be happier to call her family.

After performing the necessary diagnostics, Narcissa gave Fleur a sleeping potion to ensure she got a good night's rest, and with a kiss to both her and Hermione, she headed off to be with Lene.

She paused momentarily before leaving, looking reflectively at the Veela who had almost died. Her expression was still concerned, recalling those tenuous hours…but she quickly hid it, and smiled.

Her Veela intuition showing, Fleur placed a hand on Cissy's arm, and smiled at her, with emotion.

"Zank you, Cissy. For everzing," Fleur said, simply. "Zank you…for taking such good care of me, for being such a wonderful 'wizarding' mozzer-of-sorts, to my 'ermione… and for being ze person who makes my Maman smile, in a way I zought I'd never see…. zank you."

Narcissa was touched, overcome by the rare display of emotion and affection that Fleur typically only expressed to a select few, chiefly Hermione and Gabrielle.

Unlike her theatrical younger sister, Fleur did not typically "emote."

"I love you, Fleur, and all of your…all of you. I'm so blessed to call you my family." Narcissa replied with a tender hug and kiss on Fleur's blonde head.

With that, the healer was off with a smile, feeling so completely happy and utterly blessed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As sunlight started to creep through the shades in Hermione and Fleur's room, their door burst open.

A cacophy of excitement entered, in the form of a tiny package of littleness, and blondeness, and bounciness. Gabrielle burst inside their room.

She launched herself on top of her sister, and also Hermione subsequently, who happened to be wrapped tightly around said sister in their enormous king size bed. The blonde hurricane grinned.

" **Up!**  Awake, awake, awake _! Se réveiller_! Eets time to get up you two sleepy-'eads!" Gabrielle laughed while literally bouncing on the bed, on top of the lovers.

"Ow!" Grunted Hermione.

"Sheesh! Zere iz an  _entire bed_  'ere for you two," she gestured indicating the dimentions of the bed, in case they were not somehow informed of it themselves, and continued, "Yet, 'ere you are…. locked up and around each ozzer like there iz no ozzer space en zis place! Zat iz a waste of bed!"

"Oh, we used all ze bed, Gaby, don't you worry…." Grinned Fleur, playfully. "Eet did not go to waste…."

Gaby and Hermione protested in unision,  _"Fleur!"_

"What?" She said insolently. "Eet's true!"

Gaby whacked her with a pillow. "No before you go on about 'ow Veela you are, just get up! Ze sun iz awake, so I am awake!"

Fleur groaned. "Zat line's been used, before…"

"I know!" Gaby giggled. "Now…  **up**!" She demanded emphatically, jumping on the bed, again.

Fleur could not help it. She laughed. Gaby had managed to drag a smile out of her grumpy big sister yet again, and Fleur smiled brightly at her little sister.

"Alright you little bundle of energy,  _we see you."_

With that, Gaby leaned down and peppered her sister's face with kisses, then launched herself on top of Hermione, who had burrowed even further under the covers, and into Fleur, hoping if she ignored the situation, she could return to sleep. Alas, the minty breath of the annoying Care of Magical Creatures Professor on her face would suggest otherwise…

She opened one eye, and gave Gabrielle a glare.

Turning back to her fiancé, she mumbled her patented "Hi, Fleur," noticeably missing the "Mmmmm" that typically preceded the "Hi, Fleur," as per their morning routine.

"Listen Gabs, I know this is your thing," she pointed her finger between the two sisters from deep under the covers, "and I respect that. But you better have brought me some coffee before you kick me out of bed with my very sexy, and very warm, fiancée!"

Gaby chuckled, "Coffee iz on your nightstand, Miss Grumpy-McGrumperson!" She grinned, as she held out her thumb, as though hitchhikeing. "I love you, but…geet lost, GG!" Gaby said, gesturing towards the doorway.

Luckily Hermione had been prepped for this, otherwise she might have been offended regarding her friend's behavior.

The night before, after making love, Fleur told Hermione of the Delacour sisters annual morning tradition the day before their Noel, and that a very excitable younger Delacour would likely be bursting into their room in the morning. She warned Hermione that said little sister  _might just_  kick Hermione out.

Hermione, who could deny her witch nothing, just nodded and smiled, while pulling on PJ's for the first time ever since Fleur and her had started sharing a bed. They always slept nude, or practically nude, but tonight, they covered themselves back up and went to sleep. No need to cause the poor girl to report their nudity on top of everything else she broadcast…

"Out, out, out!" Gaby singsonged. "Eets time for you and Dracoid to go on our special mission, GG! Now…  _up and out,_ your Goldenness! 'ave fun, and be nice to zee little blonde boy!"

Gaby shooed Hermione out of bed, practically pushing her out of her own bedroom.

Finally alone, Gaby looked at Fleur with a look of sheer delight.

As she approached the bed, she had a sudden scowling expression.

"What?" Fleur asked.

" _Scourgify!"_  Gabrielle said, as she cast the cleaning charm, onto Fleur and Hermione's bed. Satisfied, she hopped into the bed on Hermione's side, much to her sisters amusement.

"What?" Gaby asked, innocently. "I'm no fool, ma soeur!"

"Bye, ladies! Have fun!" Hermione called, as she walked out the door.

"I love you ma belle, zank you!" Fleur yelled, at her retreating figure. She chuckled, noting Hermione's crazy, just-been-fucked hair that she hadn't bothered dealing with, prior to joining up with poor Draco.

**XOXOXOXOOXXOXO**

Ever since Gabrielle was four years old, every Christmas Eve morning, she would climb into bed with Fleur, for special sister bonding time before the holiday began.

It was their time-honored tradition, and the only time they did not spend this morning together was when Fleur was with Bill, which made Gabrielle dislike him even more. She was so thankful to have her sister back, fully, and had really come to terms with Narcissa's past prophetic words of seeing her family become richer, with people she had already grown to love and adore.

The centerpiece of this "special sister time" involved a special box of chocolates, hand crafted specifically for the Delacour family every year; only the best chocolates were delivered annually, from La Maison Du Chocolat in Paris, to the Delacour estate.

Every year , one of them would smuggle the gifted contraband upstairs, and the sisters would dive into an absurdly huge box of Boite Maison filled with ganaches, truffles, pralines, caramels, and more and indulge, talking the day away.

Gabrielle passed Fleur her special 'chocolat knife,' a gift from several years ago. Gabrielle owned a matching one, as well, and the sisters dove into the box.

Experience over the years had taught them the trick was to carefully remove a patch of chocolate from the bottom of the treat, and determine the internal contents of the piece.

Nougats, coconut, hazelnuts….they were destined to return to the box, repackaged.

However…

If it was a caramel, well. They were both destined to fight over who was able to indulge in the treat.

When Gabrielle was little, Fleur always split the caramels with her, but as they both grew up, it became far more entertaining to fight over their mutual favorites. If it was an uninteresting chocolate, they would mash the bottom back on and then someone else could eat it.

"You know dearest soeur, I'd normally give you a 'ard time zis morning, for being so damn needy. Of course you 'av your witch wrapped around you like a little protective case, sheesh! But 'onestly, after zee 'ell you, we all, 'ave gone through, I'm so 'appy for you. Seeing zee way you light up around 'ermione, ze way she lights up around you, seeing you zo in love…" Gabrielle drifted off smiling.

"I know you came back for 'ermione, and for zat, I will be forever be grateful to 'er, but Fleur, zat, seeing you lying in ze bed, dying, was ze single scariest experience of my life. I can't lose you Fleur, I need you ma souer. I need you, too." Gaby gasped, pulling in Fleur for a hug.

This was a side of Gaby that came out, very infrequently. In those rare moments, it was usually only with Fleur, that this side made an appearance.

She was gentle, and vulnerable, and practically  _breakable_  when she was like this.

Fleur hugged her little sister, whispering, "I need you, too, little one." She kissed her sister, squeezing tight. "I need you too." Fleur affirmed, whispering into Gaby's hair. Fleur pulled back, in order to look Gaby in the eyes.

"I love you, little sister. You bring me a joy reserved only for you. You are so precious to me, and alzough I did come back for 'ermione, because she iz my mate…  _of course_  I came back for you, too, Gabrielle! Eets always been you and I and just because I am getting married, eet does not mean zat you will 'old any less of a place in my 'eart."

"Well, zat is vat you told me when you married zat red-headed boy, and zat did not happen wiz him!" Gaby pouted. "Az nice az 'e waz, 'e kept you away from uz, Fleur. So 'ow can you promise me zat I won't lose you again?" Gabrielle asked earnestly.

Fleur had always called Gabrielle her 'little one,' especially in moments like these. Even though they were both grown women, they loved each of fiercely. They had always been there, for one another.

Always.

"Little one, my marriage wiz Bill waz nozing like vat my marriage wiz 'ermione will be like! You know zis! I promize you zis. You see, Bill 'ad responsibilities to 'is family too, and zose Weasley's were a demanding bunch. Az much as I liked several of zem, 'is mozzer put pressures on Bill zat were  _incredible._  Over ze top."

Fleur shook her head, recalling those crazy days.

"Wiz 'ermione, she iz my  _mate._  And she iz already part of our family, oui? She would never, ever let anyzing come between uz, you know zat Gabrielle! Eet waz not zat Bill did not vant to be apart of us, but 'e 'ad responsibilities elsewhere. Zat will not 'appen again. Look, we are 'ere together still and 'ermione supported zis. And let's all rememeber, 'ermione loved  _you_ before she loved  _me_! I promize Gabrielle, you will not lose me. 'ermione would not allow eet, and I will not allow eet."

"Oui, I know…" Gaby said, quietly. "I know zat zings are different zis time, Fleur. I know zis…I just love you very much."

"I love you too. But just because I love does not mean….  _I am willing to share_   _ze caramel_  if I find it first!"

Fleur giggled, launching for the box again. They went through several, both finding chocolates they liked, but neither had yet to come across a caramel.

As they each busted one open, Gabrielle steeled her nerves to confess to Fleur.

"I kissed Dracoid!" she blurted out.

"WHAT!?" Fleur said, dropping the confection and the knife onto the floor.

Gaby just laughed. "He iz hot! And single!"

"Oh my Gods," Fleur muttered, picking up the knife, and examining the chocolate for its recoverability. "And going to be our brozer!" Fleur interjected.

"We were shit-faced drunk, seester. And guess what?" Gaby giggled, while Fleur gave her a half-glare-half-smirk.

"Ce que?"

"Eet. Waz. Disgusting! Vomit worthy! Total…eeeeeewwww. Yuk!" Gaby shook her head, melodramatically. "Mon Dieu…one would zink zat wiz two people as fucking sexy az we are, zat eet would be  _so 'ot!_  But  **non**! Eet was gross. Totally absolutely gross, Fleur. We boz pulled away, disgusted. Eet was hysterical."

"Well…okay…jeez Gabs, give a girl who iz still recovering a 'eart attack, why don't you! Zat would be far too incestuous eff you two got togezer."

"Oui, I don't disagree." She mused, completely seriously, "And also….I also zink zat  _our combined sexiness_  might be too much for zee world to 'andle."

They both chuckled.

Fleur's eyes grew concerned, and protective.

"'ow are you doing, in England, zough? Since ze breakup? Even zo eet waz a few years ago, I know 'ow 'ard it waz on you," asked Fleur.

"Not az 'ard az zat broken jaw 'e mysteriously developed, Fleur Isabelle!"

Fleur looked away, innocently, not saying a word.

Gaby chuckled. "Well, Sister, I love 'ogwarts…I do, Fleur. I  _love_  teaching. Who would 'ave zought?"

"I know!" Fleur agreed. "You are so good at eet, Gaby!"

Gaby beamed. "Zee kids are zo funny and curious and 'elping zem to grow and zee things in a new way is pretty wonderful. And become friends with 'ermione was zee cherry on top of zee 'ogwarts cake. I love 'er as much as you do Fleur. Clearly differently!" Gaby giggled, "But I mean, she iz pretty cute…"

Fleur swatted her sister hard on the arm while she tossed aside a gross piece of cherry filled chocolate.

"She iz!" insisted Gaby, loving to goad her sister. "And zen when Cissy came, eet waz wonderful. I 'ave a job zat I love, and wiz people zat I love. And now wiz 'ermione and Cissy becoming family…"

"I'd zink zat…. maybe 'ard on you, little one?" Fleur asked, tentatively.

Gaby's face was momentarily darkened. "Eet waz at first, I won't lie. I felt like I was losing my friends to my family. But actually, eet waz Cissy who 'elped me reframe. I am not losing my friends; I am gaining zem as family, and zat ees pretty remarkable. And now, wiz you living at 'owgarts with 'ermione, well, zat makes me zo 'appy!"

Gaby's expression perked up, noticeably.

"Me too, Gaby, me too." Acknowledged Fleur. "And little one, for what eet's worth…. zey were  _yours_  first," Fleur chuckled, "but zink of zee family we 'ave now, with Cissy, 'ermione and even Draco…eets pretty wonderful."

"Oui…" Gaby said, look off in the distance out the window at the Delacour estate, a hint of sadness laced in her voice.

"What iz eet little one?" Fleur asked.

And then, it hit her. In the span of a few months, Gaby's sister and Gaby's Mother had found their mates. Rubbing salt in the wound, Gaby was still smarting from her breakup….and now, this. The pentultimate event in a Veela's life.

Their mate.

Even though Gaby did well to try and cover it through her humor, carefully crafted ability to deflect, and a rather large revolving door of men and women…a big sister can see through all of that pretense.

Fleur started slowly, "I'm sure Gabrielle zat eet must be difficult, 'aving both myself and Maman finding our mates. And zen to top eet off, zey 'appen to be ze two people you 'ave found for yourself. But you know Gaby, love will come to you. I know zis, because I know you, and you are nozing but a bundle of pure 'appiness and love. And someone iz going to love you, little one, ze way Maman and I 'ave found zat love."

Gaby looked skeptical.

"'ow do you know Fleur? You can't say zat for sure, you don't know…"

"Well, I guess I can't zay it for certain, I'm not a seer, zat iz correct. " Fleur leaned forward, looking Gaby dead in the eyes. "But **you** , my little one, are such a beautiful, intelligent, lovable, hysterical woman.  _I just know,_ " Fleur said, with utter confidence, "I feel eet in my 'eart, zat…  _love will come to you."_

The sisters sat silently, continuing to plow through the box of chocolates.

"Caramel!" exclaimed Gabrielle, popping the entire piece into her mouth with a devious smirk.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, zis….es…mmmmmmm…" she mumbled.

 **"Rude!"**  Fleur declared, now even more determined to find one herself, as as she hunted through the box.

The morning continued as the sisters shared the delicious chocolate and more stories of their past, laced with talk of what they were looking forward to, in their future.

It was perfect.

_Just what the healer ordered._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After Draco and Hermione had returned from their errand, the 'kids' spent the afternoon in the Delacour Estates indoor pool. Hermione, frankly, was in awe. It was cold outside but the water was so warm and frankly, it was so much fun to let loose and  _play_  with her beautiful fiancé and soon to be sister, and, well, brother too…

Hermione had persuaded the group to play Marco Polo after they had lounged for a while together. It was a game from her muggle childhood that she loved. They all thought she was nuts when she described it, but they ended up having a blast.

Gaby was such a cheater, of course. Hermione caught her opening her eyes more times than she could count, and Gaby even hopped out of the pool at one point! This was absolutely against the rules and made the Golden Girl a little irked. Running around to the other side of the rather enormous pool in her perfect little bikini leaving practically nothing to the imagination on her perfectly taunt body as she bounded around the pool delighted to be both annoying her soon-to-be-sister and for what she had planned next. As she reached her destination, she had the audacity to cannonball into the pool practically on top of Draco!

After the game, the four lounged around the pool talking about Hermione and Fleur's upcoming nuptials. Draco asked the group to tell him about the Veela bonding ceremony since he knew he was not able to attend. They explained that none of them, in fact, had ever attended one before as you have to be either part of the ceremony or a bonded mate to be present.

In fact, they all knew little of what would happen, but Apolline had assured the two they would know what they needed too. But it's not like she herself had been to one either. She was thrilled to be attending with Fleur, but also for the prospect of her own. She just had to formally ask…

All the talk of the wedding had Hermione and Fleur completely enraptured with one another, of course. Fleur's entire body was practically enveloping Hermione's at the shallow end of the pool, the two sneaking kisses and long looks as the four chatted.

Eventually Gaby and Draco had enough of the affection between the lovers and left the two alone in the pool, grumbling and complaining that they had enough of the show Fleur was putting on as she attempted to 'molest' innocent little Hermione in front of them!

"Finally…alone," Fleur grinned deviously after the two blondes had departed. "Come 'ere you sexy witch…" Fleur growled, waggling her finger and eyebrows at Hermione. "Zis iz ze first time I've ever seen you in a bikini and you are driving me mad! You look so enticing in your leetle pink number..."

"Fleur! You drove them away you horny-Veela! We made love this morning!" Hermione tried to be stern but just couldn't as she swam over to her soon-to-be-wife. Wrapping her legs and arms around Fleur, she kissed her lips gently. "Hi beautiful," she whispered.

"Mmmmm ma belle," Fleur grinned. "I'm sorry, but I can't control myself around you sometimes. You are just so…tempting. And we 'ad played wiz them for like 2 hours. Zat was enough! I need you all to myself, all nice and wet in zis pool."

With that, Fleur's arm held onto Hermione tightly, while her other made its way down to Hermione's center. Touching her lightly on the outside of her bikini bottom, Hermione groaned, biting down on Fleur's shoulder as her lover caressed her gently. "Fleur…anyone could walk in here at any moment. Ohhhhhhh…"

Damn it, Fleur knew just what to do; how to touch her, to make her  _come undone_ , as though on command _._

"Eef zey do come in, zey will see just how much I desire you, and frankly, I don't care. I need you…"

After snaking her hand underneath Hermione's bottoms, Hermione's hand made its way to Fleur's breast, pushing aside her ruffley turquoise blue triangle top, tweaking her nipple gently.

"Ma belle…" Fleur growled as she plunged two fingers deep into her witch. "You feel so…heavenly."

Making love in a pool was  _sexy_. It was warm and Hermione was weightless and wrapped around Fleur. She loved the feeling of being wrapped around her witch this way. And the way Fleur touched her, loved her, desired it. It was more than she ever dreamed possible.

Under the delightfully knowing ministrations of her Veela, Hermione soon came unglued in Fleur's arms, gripping onto her tightly as she rode out her orgasm, panting and groaning in Fleur's ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Hermione breathed out, kissing her witches neck, sucking lightly on her earlobe.

After some time just being held but Fleur, Hermione regained her consciousness and pushed Fleur hard up against the wall of the pool. She was awake and keenly aware of the beauty that was in front her.

She needed her.

She needed Fleur.

She kissed her, hard on the mouth and without hesitation ran her finger down Fleur's lithe body and straight into her bikini bottoms. Circling her clit, she felt Fleur's arousal.

It was such a turn-on. Well, everything about Fleur seemed to turn Hermione on.

"Baby…you are ready for me…"

"I'm alwayz ready for you…" Fleur growled into Hermione's ear.

Hermione loved this, loved the way that Fleur felt against her hand, so wet, so fucking sexy. She loved practically everything about the woman she was wrapped around.

"I love you so much…" Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear as she thrust three fingers into her blonde.

Fleur clenched around the brunette as she thrust in and out of her. As the same time Hermione kissed Fleur, taking her breathe away. Between the feeling of the brunettes talented fingers in Fleur and talented tongue caressing her mouth Fleur was rithing with pleasure.

She came.  _Hard._

Three times, all in Hermione's hand, to be specific...

"Mmmmmm…'ermione… _ohhhh_ …."

And as she was coming down from her orgasm-filled-haze, a voice rang out through the pool area.

" _Lovebirds!_  You two act like little teenagers in heat…" Narcissa chuckled from the door. "Oh, I should mention…I refuse to come in any further to preserve my chastity – but wanted to give you a quick reminder, Christmas Eve dinner will be served in one hour! So, please, be mindful of the time, ladies…. make sure you are on-time my dears! Love you both!"

Narcissa made a rather hasty departure, after that.

The two lovers chuckled softly, still wrapped around each other. "Alright you distracting witch, it's time to get clean," Hermione scolded her blonde with delight.

"Mmmm…" Fleur moaned into Hermione, "I just can't get enough…one more time…zen we can get clean. In fact, I'll personally wash every inch of you myself…"

"Fleur!" Hermione swatted her on the arm, "it's time to go upstairs! You heard Cissy, dinner is in an hour and we are not going to be late!" When Hermione got that tone, Fleur knew she meant business and hoisted herself out of the pool with a grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Christmas Eve dinner was delicious and really special for the group of six. Since the end of the war, Hermione had spent Christmases at the Weasley's but as much as she loved them, it never really felt like home to her. Narcissa and Draco had been alone, and while they had been indeed happy to be alive and healthy, and  _free_ , following the war, the holidays tended to be a sober time for the duo.

So this. This was amazing.

Narcissa and Apolline could literally not be happier; they were together and had all their children with them. Everyone was happy and thankfully healthy. They had so much to be thankful for as they talked about the year that had passed and what they looked forward to in the year ahead.

The Delacour family tradition was that no presents were exchanged until Christmas morning, and Hermione, Draco and Narcissa were fine with this new tradition. Hermione had been accustom to opening one present on Christmas Eve, which was the same tradition that Narcissa and Draco had shared, but they were so thrilled to be together, everything was new and that was wonderful. However, Draco had one gift for the group he insisted could not wait until the following morning.

After retiring to the library, Draco explained. "Well, when I was little my mom always bought me a new pair of pajamas and read me a book the night before Christmas. That way, every Christmas morning I'd show up in my new PJs. It was one of the rare times I was allowed to wear my PJ's all morning and I loved it. It was something that my mom always followed through with."

He paused to collect himself "Even during the hard years, I could always count on my mom. And even now, while she does not read me a story the night before Christmas anymore," Draco chucked, "she still always buys me a new pair of pajamas and gives them to me on Christmas eve."

Draco turned to his mother with a shy smile and grabbed her hand. "I love that tradition so much mom, thank you for doing that for me all my life. I love you."

Narcissa could not help it. She had tears in her eyes and pulled Draco into a tender hug and kissed his blonde head, overcome with pride for her son.

"So, I'm sure my mom has a new pair for me this year too," he looked at his mother expectantly, and she nodded with a grin.

"But I wanted to start a new tradition." Draco then walked over to the enormous tree in the corner and pulled out six beautifully wrapped boxes, each adorned with large silver and gold ribbons and handed them out to the witches in the room. "Please, open them."

The group tore into their boxes, with of course Gaby getting into her first. She pulled out a beautiful pair of deep pink silk pajamas, with her initials embroidered in the pocket. She gasped, as did the choir of the rest of the witches as they all pulled theirs out of their boxes.

Draco had gotten all six of them matching silk pajamas with their initials embroidered in the pocket. They were luxurious and beautiful, each of a different color that perfectly suited each women respectively. And Hermione's even had her new initials on her pocket, HGD. There was not a dry eye in the bunch, all so touched with this expression of such love from Draco. Even Hermione felt a soft spot grow for the young man as the time they spent together increased, much to her amazement. She might even call them friends at this point…or at least on their way to being friends.

"I know it's corny. But I thought it would be nice to share the tradition with you all, as we are all now, or soon to be," he shot a look between her mother and her mate, "I think, a family."

Narcissa was openly weeping, as was Lene. It was the most thoughtful, touching and meaningful gift. It represented to them the new family they found together. And it was perfect.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning, Christmas morning, the Delacour/Granger/Black-Malfoys leisurely made their way to the library, all in their new pajamas.

Awaiting them was a beautiful spread of coffees and teas, accompanied by the best French pastries, waiting for them.

Lene and Cissa were cuddled together on a couch, completely wrapped up in each other when Hermione and Fleur appeared. Their mothers were lost in each other, kissing, laughing and looking so happy together. The younger witches saw them on the couch, and then looked at each other and smiled. It was such a beautiful thing to experience a love like this.

They appreciated the moment.

"Joyeux Noel, Maman and Cissy," Fleur said happily as the two made their way to a couch across from the other two witches. Fleur sat, grabbing the blanket behind her as Hermione made her way over to Apolline and Cissy to give them both kisses on the cheeks.

She then headed to the buffet to fix Fleur her tea, and herself another large cup of coffee, before heading back to the couch to join her Veela. Fleur wrapped her arms around her witch and covered her, wrapping the younger woman in a blanket, nesting, as she sat. A look of total devotion adorned both faces.

The four sat together and chatted under blankets, a fire roaring in the fireplace, in complete peace with themselves, and with each other.

Peace, however, was short lived.

Gaby and Draco appeared at the door, bounding though noisily as Gaby hollered in excitement, "Joyeux Noel!"

The four women smiled, nonetheless.

With the group now complete, the family all served themselves breakfast and sat down to enjoy their first Christmas morning together.

"Zese are different, Maman," Gaby said, inspecting the croissants.

"Yes. They were 'and made, by zis determined little 'ouse elf zat refused to leave Fleur and 'ermione….Olivia?"

"Otalia." Fleur and Hermione corrected, together, with a private grin of amusement.

"Yes. Otalia. A dear little elf…but razzer possessive, one should zink."

Fleur and Hermione merely grinned, wondering what tales Otalia was regaling the Delacour staff with, at present. They bought her a portable space heater and an electric scooter, which she loved, and hoped she wouldn't set fire to the Estate this Christmas.

The group continued to feast, talk and laugh when finally Gaby could no longer contain her excitement, looking as though she might pop, like a tick.

"Can we pleaze give you your gift Maman and Cissy?  _Pleaze_!?"

They chuckled, absolutely loving the zest and excitement that Gabrielle always brought to the group. She ran over to the tree and grabbed the two matching boxes hidden underneath.

"Zis is from all of us, actually Maman and Cissy!" Gaby explained with a huge smile.

Fleur nodded, in confirmation. "Oui, from ze four of us. We just wanted to zay zat we love you," Fleur continued, "and are 'appy zat you found one anozer."

Hermione and Draco both nodded their agreement, as well.

Lene and Narcissa were overcome. It was more than Narcissa had ever dreamed possible. She found the love of her life, had gained three amazing daughters in the process and they loved and accepted her son as well.

In her darkest hours, in Malfoy Manner, surrounded by nothing but pure evil, save for her son, she never thought she would survive. Survival was one thing, but this was something else altogether… to be where she was today.

She leaned over to Lene and kissed her gently before turning back to their children.

"Zis is, unexpected, from you four. Zank you…" Lene chocked out.

"Open zem!" all four said.

Inside the boxes were matching rings made for the stately right hands of their respective mothers.

The settings were _stunning_.

On platinum bands, four incredible gems were inlaid in the band, with diamonds on both sides of the gems. And the four gems represented the birthstones of Fleur, Hermione, Gabrielle and Draco, respectively.

"Eets our birthstones!" Burst out Gaby. "Because now you, Maman, have a son! And 'e iz represented in your ring, along wiz Fleur, myself and your soon to be daughter, 'ermione! And for you Cissy, ze matching ring, with our birthstones to accompany Draco."

Gaby was practically vibrating, she was so excited.

The expressions on Narcissa and Apolline's faces were  _indescribable_. They burst out crying, as though on cue. It was so perfect, so very meaningful; they couldn't help, but to be overcome. The two witches grabbed each other for a loving hug and then turned to hug their children.

 _Their children_ …all of them, with tears of joy in their eyes.

**TBC. (RR &E)**


	21. My Big Fat Veela Wedding

****Hermione and Fleur wished they had a time turner.

It was the day before their bonding ceremony and two days before their wedding when the guests began to arrive at the Delacour Estate. A time turner might be the only foreseeable solution to find the time to greet everyone properly, and get everything done, without the two losing their minds.

While they were thrilled and honored to have so many travel to France to be present for their wedding, they were certainly feeling overwhelmed at what was to happen in the next several days.

"Fleur…do you think we have spent enough time with everyone? I still haven't talked to everyone…and more of our friends and family are coming tomorrow!" Hermione groaned, the daunting reality of hosting their bonding and wedding sinking in. " _Thank the Goddess_  that Harry and Ginny are here, and can keep Luna and Neville occupied! I think that Minerva should arrive later tonight and can, thankfully, help keep watch over this bunch… with Hagrid's help of course!"

A paniced look fell across the Golden Girl's face. "Blimey! What will happen when the rest of the Weasley's get here…? I mean, at least it's only George and Bill, that will make it easier."

She began pacing, furiously, talking to herself. "I mean, I know that Tonks is aware of the…situation…that's developed, between her mother and Narcissa; but I'm so scared of Cissy being hurt! Frankly, Fleur…Gaby's not helping matters any, by threatening to hex Andy across the room on sight…and…" Hermione rambled on until Fleur interrupted.

"Ma belle! Stop!" Fleur cooed, reassuringly. "…eet will all be fine. You 'ave to remember, two of ze most refined, proper, and gracious 'ostesses in ze Wizzarding world 'appen to be my Maman and Cissy. Who, might I remind you, are in charge of zis little shindig! Eef anyone can 'andle zis, eet iz zem!"

She crossed the room, placing a calming hand on Hermione's pack, stroking her. "Zey are in zere element! And while I understand your concerns for Cissy…I wouldn't stress, 'ermione. Narcissa, she loves you….and she z will not allow anyzing bad to 'appen., or zis wedding to be anyzing ozzer than  _en suspens_. You know zis, so pleaze, try to not worry, my love!" Resolute, she shrugged her shoulders. "And… We will do our best to see everyone, and even eef we don't? Zey will all understand."

" _I know_ , Fleur," Hermione replied, "I know the mantra. We must enjoy this, we must take it all in, and we mustn't stress. I know they have everything under control….but," She looked at Fleur hesitantly, "…it's my wedding, you know? My…happy ending."

"Well zen 'ermione, I suggest you enjoy zis time, and get over here. Do a little of ze..'ow you say?  _'Snogging me senseless'_?" Fleur teased.

With a grin, Hermione tackled Fleur onto their bed, and peppered her with soft kisses. The Gryffindor was always good at following directions, after all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They were both so incredibly grateful to have Apolline and Cissy taking care of everything for them. The two social powerhouses with their whirling dervishness of efficiency gave their charges the incredible luxury of simply enjoying themselves and the events leading up to their wedding, and fully cherish this time in their lives.

Guests were to arrive that day and the following day; all would be accounted for by the commencement of welcome dinner in the Hall in the Delacour mansion.

Pre-wedding festivities combined with a New Years Eve gala would begin in the early evening. Finally at 10:30pm, Hermione, Fleur, Apolline and Gabrielle were to leave the celebration to begin preparing for the Veela bonding.

Apolline was going to be Hermione's guide for the bonding and would get her ready and apparate them both to the site. Gabrielle would be with Fleur and do the same for her. The bonding ceremony itself had not been entirely explained to the soon-to-be-bonded pair, by design, but they were told that everything was ready and they would learn what "was necessary," when the time presented.

When Fleur had pressed Gaby for some insight into what she knew, even her most reliable spy refused to tell her squat! She was locked as tight as Gringotts, claiming this was how the bonding worked, and all would be revealed in due time.

Fleur and Hermione were veritable roller coasters of emotions, but the most common reoccurring sentiment felt in their hearts was that of love and excitement.

They were to complete their bond on one night, and then be married the next… surrounded by their family, flock, and friends.

What more could they ask for?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The welcome dinner went off without a hitch. They had a wonderful time seeing all their closest family and friends, and the the hall was absolutely spectacular, with its ornate detail.

The room was lit by candles, and the accents of the decorations filled to the brim with purple and white roses, silver and pale green accents throughout. The finest white linen adorned the table, and not a single Weasley stained a thing. It was over the top romantic and perfectly reflected the two witches.

Guests who traveled from near and far were cheerful, perfectly satiated from food and drink and quite merry to be together to celebrate Hermione and Fleur. As the guests mingled with one another Harry, of course, wonderful Harry took extra special care of Hermione's parents, the only muggles in attendance.

At 10:30 Narcissa approached Fleur and Hermione, who were wrapped up in each other on the dance floor to let them know it was time to leave. As the two witches said their goodbyes, they spent a moment alone together in the hall before they had to part.

"'ermione, I love you wiz my whole 'eart and soul. You are making me ze 'appiest woman on earth tonight and tomorrow. I can't wait to be your wife, ma belle..." Fleur smiled, her bright blue eyes shining, full of love and adoration for the woman in her arms.

"I love you, too, Fleur." Hermione said, voice impassioned. "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I can't wait to be your wife and to call you mine."

Their lips met in a slow kiss, holding onto one another to express all the love their felt for each other in that moment through that kiss.

But of course, the youngest Delacour had grown tired of what she viewed to be stalling tactics.

" _Enough!_  Mes yeux ne peuvent pas onu-voir cette merde!" She groaned, but far more politely than usual, given the occasion. "You will see each ozer soon, oui? So stop wiz ze dramatics!" Gaby bellowed down the hall.

"What?" Hermione hollered back. "Gaby, have you met Gabrielle Delacour? I mean really….pot, meet kettle!"

"I am ignoring you, GG, and your pitful attempts to flirt with me on ze eve of your wedding! Fleur, again, I would 'ate to outshine you at your own bonding, so let's get going! At zis rate, I will never make you more beautiful than myself...I need time! I've got to get you ready!"

Hermione chuckled, over Fleur's miffed stance.

"Alright Gabs, she's coming!" Hermione laughed. "And by the way, my soon to be sister…while I find you adorable, I must remind you that you can't hold a candle to my gorgeous, soon-to-be wife!" Hermione smirked, but smartly ducked behind Fleur while shouting her reply at Gaby.

Fleur looked over her shoulder, shooting her sister a look., hands on her hips. The big sister snapped her fingers, then pointed to her dressing suite. " **You!"**  She said to Gaby, menacingly. "In zat room, now!"

" _Fine!"_  huffed Gaby, with a puckish smile on her face. She was unable to resist taunting Hermione in response. "But, you know, dearest GG? I remind you, your Goldenness, zat Fleur waz merely  _ze prototype_ , ze preliminary model for ze family, but when zey 'ad not quite achieved perfection with 'er… zey 'ad  **me**!"

She ducked a bat bogey hex Fleur launched at her.

"And zen, when ze clouds parted, and ze sun shone, and the final, approved model of perfection arrived…! Ta da!" She did a small pirouette, grinning. "I point out:  _zey stopped_. So let's all be on ze same page 'ere!"

Pointing at Fleur, she said, "Prototype."

Pointing at herself, and waving her hand in front of her body for display, Gaby declared, "Final product!"

With a pleased grin, she added, " _Perfection_."

The witches burst out laughing, as Gaby narrowly dodged  _three_  bat bogey hexes, fired in quick succession, as she launched to grab Fleur.

"Wait." Fleur held her hand up to Gaby, suddenly serious. " _Un moment_ , Gaby."

Fleur turned, and placed a delicate kiss on her brunette. "I will see you soon, 'ermione, when eet iz time for you to finally become mine." Fleur uttered, serious again, and looking into Hermione's eyes.

With a groan, Gaby finally resorted to physically pulling Fleur into her dressing room. Hermione could still hear laughter, as Gaby slammed the door behind them, and the brunette chuckled to herself.

Thus, the two split off finally, each going their separate ways to get ready for their upcoming Veela bonding.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The witches were apparated to the sacred bonding site, arriving to a most incredible sight:  _each other._

Hermione stood for a moment, mouth agape, as she took in her bond-mate.

Fleur was devastating.

Fleur was wearing an almost sheer, white gown, that flowed easily down her body. The gown was soft, and ethereal in appearance. The translucent gown left her arms bare; a deep V in the neck revealed to Hermione that Fleur _wore no bra._ Her hair was long and flowing, just lightly wavy and effortless…a mixture of silver and blond in the moonlight.

Fleur's feet were bare.

Her blue eyes shown with love for Hermione, lips with just a hint of pink.

In short, she was  _stunning._

Hermione was overcome with love, lust, and passion for the Veela in front of her.

"Fleur…" she uttered, helplessly.

"Ma belle…" Fleur's voice trailed off, in wonderment, clearly as taken by the vision of her mate in reciprocation. "You are…you are just….  _so beautiful_ ," Fleur whispered, voice reflecting utter reverence back to Hermione.

Hermione was attired in a white dress, comprised of a gauzy, reflective fabric that also left her shoulders bare. Hermione's neckline was a bit more modest than that of her Veela; however, it was tailored in a most flattering manner. Her dress flowed down to just past her knees, and despite the loose fit of the style, it was effortlessly sexy, just as much as the tight fitting style that showed off Fleur's assets.

The brunette's feet were also bare, similar to Fleur's.

The only jewelry either were wearing, were the rings lovingly placed on each other's ring fingers, so many days past, in their previous promise to one another of their future.

Hermione's hair was styled down, and long; not quite as lengthy as Fleur's hairstyle, but loosely dangled down her back, in waves. Her brown eyes shown brightly at Fleur, and she appeared to have on just a whisper of blue eye shadow, and a faint sheen of pink across her lips. Her cheeks were naturally rosy.

"Oh Fleur, you…" Hermione was overcome.

They both were.

**XOXOXOXXXOXO**

Apolline and Gabrielle stood beside Hermione and Fleur, grinning. The mother and daughter held hands, as they watched their two witches take each other in, at the opening of the bonding ceremony. Apolline gave her baby a quick squeeze, and smile.

"Maman…." Gaby uttered. "Zey are so beautiful!"

Apolline could only nod, silently, lest she give in to the tears dying to emerge.

"Apolline." A regal voice said, with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Madame Prêtresse," Apolline nodded, in return.

The Veela Celebrant, Madame Ladévo Prêtresse, was the officiant who had conducted  _every_  Veela bonding in France for the previous  _one hundred years_. She watched the scene before her, with love in her heart.

 _This was going to be special_ , she thought to herself.

The revered woman approached the wedding couple and stopped, looking Hermione in the eye, giving her a warm smile. Grabbing Hermione unexpectedly, she gave her a rather enthusiastic French  _bis,_  in greeting.

"Ze Golden Girl. Eet iz an 'onor." She said, quietly.

Without dropping her hands from Hermione's shoulders, she spoke. Her voice when she addressed the embarrassed war veteran was a bit scratchy yet still melodious; she spoke in a magical manner such that only Hermione and Fleur could hear her words. Even their attendants, Maman and Gabrielle, despite standing in close proximity were unable to overhear the conversation, much to Gabrielle's consternation.

"Mademoiselle Granger," the officiant said, expression serious. "You have been informed, what will happen next, during the beginning of the bonding ceremony? Regarding Mademoiselle Delacour's transformation?"

Respectfully, Hermione bowed her head, slightly. "Well, somewhat, I believe..." Hermione answered hesitantly.

The Celebrant's expression remained serious. "I will confess, Mlle. Granger, I myself am a bit…concerned."

She dropped her arms from the brunette's shoulders, now facing the two younger women. Her gaze drifted back and forth, between the two; Apolline intuitively knew to stand back, and her pointed gaze ensured that Gabrielle did, as well.

Both Fleur and Hermione looked at the respected woman, confused.

Madame Prêtresse continued. "In all my years of having the honor of officiating these bondings, including several from your family, Mlle. Delacour…" she briefly glanced at the taller blonde, before turning her focus back to Hermione. "…I have never presided over one, involving a Veela and a… _muggleborn_."

Fleur and Hermione exchanged a brief look.

Certainly in her time as a Hogwarts student, and as a member of the Golden Trio, the Gryffindor had become well versed in prejudice, of all shades, towards muggleborns. However, in this case, she was not worried Madame Prêtresse intended her statement to be anything other than factual.

Hermione reflected on how to respond, deciding finally on, "Well, then, Madame….I am honored, to be your first."

The elderly woman smiled, briefly.

"I must confess, Mlle. Granger, I am a…fan, of sorts, of yours. If I wasn't obvious, already." She grinned. "I have followed your exploits since you were a little girl, Hermione. I  _knew_  that you would be important, the minute you were sorted into Gryffindor. Important, not only to the world, but to the Veela community, as well."

Fleur smiled, proudly, squeezing Hermione's hand, and beamed towards her mate.

"Which is why," the officiant continued, "I am very nervous, regarding Fleur's transformation. I would not want anything to happen, to the world's most famous muggleborn witch. I should ask,  _have you ever been_ with Fleur, before…during a full shift?"

The implied statement hung heavy in the air.

Hermione's heart dropped and the look on Fleur's face obviously reflected similar thoughts, as well.

 _"No,"_  and  _"Non"_  were replied, in unison.

 _Why had they not been more prepared for this!_  Hermione thought, frustrated with herself.  _How did we overlook this?_   _What a 1st year, rookie move, Granger!_

Hermione was one of the most fastidious, compulsive, and overly prepared witches on the planet; it was what had brought her fame, as the Golden Girl, after all. Yet she had forgotten one  _very_  important detail.

_She had never met Fleur's inner Veela before._

It did not help Hermione's contrition that the officiant's next words were anything but reassuring.

"Hermione, I have presided over several bondings between Veela and non-Veela. I always worry, frankly, as there is no telling what will happen, during that initial shift."

"Why, what happens? Or, what has happened, I mean…." Fleur asked, knowing the answer already, subconsciously.

Madame Prêtresse raised an eyebrow. "Mlle. Delacour, surely you can imagine what happens, being a Veela, yourself..." The officiant answered, in cryptic response.

Fleur's expression paled, slightly, eyes glancing at Hermione.

Hermione picked up on this, and turned again to the senior Veela. "But, your reverence," Hermione rationalized, "That doesn't stand to logic!  _Why_  should discord—if that's what you're alluding to-be the case? I mean no disrespect, but isn't it truly the  _Veela essence_ , that recognizes their rightful mate?" She looked back and forth, between the two Veela. "If the Veela selected and recognized their mate, why should there be discord?"

The older woman smiled.

"You are as  _brilliant_  as they say, Hermione." The officiant chuckled, reverently. "That is the crux of the matter, and yes, that is all true."

There was a brief moment of silence between the three.

Madame Prêtresse's eyes grew pensive. "However, once transformed, the Veela reverts to their most… primal instinct. And in that form, occasionally they recognize their mate may be…perhaps…not quite  _up to snuff._ "

Fleur interrupted. "That will  _not_  be the case, in this instance, your reverence." Fleur spoke with utter finality.

The officiant looked Fleur in the eye, expression serious. "I hope not, Mlle. Delacour. Because, in those instances that I mentioned? The Veela  _killed_  their mate.  _On the spot._  That is why we do not say you are truly bonded, until you complete the rituals, and awake the next morning…both parties,  _intact."_

Fleur's eyes widened, but Hermione did not look alarmed.

Instead, she turned to the older woman. "Your reverence," Hermione reasoned, once again, "Were there  **no**  instances, in your experience, no case in which a Veela to a Veela bonding ended in such a manner?"

Again, the elderly Veela looked at Hermione, with a clearly fond expression.

"An excellent question, Hermione."

It did not escape Fleur's notice the clear penchant with which the officant spoke to her mate as Madame Ladévo Prêtresse continued, "Yes, it has happened between Veela and Veela. However, it is so infrequent a happening, it is frankly an afterthought... and a rather startling one, at that, when it does occur."

"I rather suspect it's startling for  _any_  wedding to end in a demise of one of the participants, for the attendant…Veela bonding or no." Hermione said, with a grin, her statement causing the officiant to openly laugh.

There was a ripple of interruption in the humming buzz of conversation of the Veela attendees, the onlooking Veela participants looking between one another. They would intermittently look in the direction where Madame Prêtresse stood off to the side with Fleur and Hermione, curious.

None of these women had ever witnessed a time in which the revered Veela had laughed, before.  **Ever.**  People attempted to go on with their small talk, heads craned around to take in whatever Hermione and Fleur were discussing the with Veela official, obviously gawking.

Hermione didn't realize how remarkable the wizened laughter was. Instead, she pressed on, offering a reasoned explanation. "Your reverence, may I suggest something? An opinion on a theory, perhaps?"

The Veela's wise eyes crinkled, with amusement. She nodded. "Go ahead, Hermione. I hear you are the brightest witch of your age, according to Angelique."

"Tosh." Hermione replied. "I read, that's all."

Fleur looked at Hermione, nervous. Her thoughts raced towards the unthinkable idea that she could possibly hurt Hermione.

The brunette seemed to intuit her distress, and subsequently squeezed Fleur's hand, in reassurance. She gave her mate an adoring smile, but turned to respond to the officiant.

"Is it possible, your reverence, that perhaps the Veela to Veela bondings were, uh…  _uneventful_ …for lack of a better phrase," Hermione bit her lip, thinking. "…merely because they knew each other… _well_? Were…um, compatible as people, perhaps, and not just as mates? Had familiarity, with their world, their family?"

The Officiant looked at Hermione patiently, listening.  
"I just mean, in a manner of speaking, by definition, a Veela to a Wizard or a Veela to a Witch bonding, has to be inherently less familiar of a process, to the non-Veela, correct? A non-Veela doesn't have the luxury of understanding what joining into this ceremony, bonding to a Veela….really, what this entire world, entails…from the start, do they? I mean, they have to _assimilate_."

She looked at the two Veela. "This is not inherited knowledge; it's acquired knowledge. And not everyone is as considerate or conscientious as my Fleur happens to be."

Hermione took a breath, pausing. Her reasoned logic hit Fleur, and the blonde nodded, in agreement, summarizing, "are you suggesting that there is not 'buy-in', by the non-Veela, Hermione? To their bonding?"

The smartest witch of her era nodded.

" _Exactly,_ Fleur. And, frankly, its not just a matter of the non-Veela adjusting, Fleur. Perhaps its the Veela has to, as well, to someone unfamiliar with their heritage. Is it possible that your primal form is better at…sniffing out the, um…" She searched her brain for the right sentiment. "… Insincerity? Incompatibility?" Hermione's face was scrunched up, in her adorable manner she had, when she was thinking.

The outer ring of Veela were now growing excessively curious.

It was highly unusual for this type of a conversation to happen, between the officiant and the couple,  _before_  the bonding began.

The three continued, unaware of the onlooker's growing interest in them. At that moment the Gryffindor's thoughts were interrupted by the officiant.

"I think you've dissected it correctly, Hermione, if I do say so myself!" She smiled broadly. "I just felt it should be raised as a concern. However, while one never knows for sure until these things are over, I can say with confidence….I don't think discord will be the case with you and Mlle. Delacour's Veela, here, this evening."

Hermione cocked her head. "Why? Why do you say that?"

The officiant leaned forward, whispering to ensure only Fleur and Hermione could hear her answer.

"Because in all the years I've done this, in all of the bondings with a Veela and a non-Veela, male or female….and in this case, a  _non-Veela muggleborn_ …never has this happened, before."

"What?" Fleur asked, confused.

The officiant's eyes twinkled. "You are the first, Mademoiselle Granger," she looked at Hermione meaningfully, "…in any of the bondings I've presided, you are the first person that chose to speak, not in English or French, but instead, in the language of _the Veela_."

Fleur and Hermione looked at each other shocked, mouths agape, not realizing this had been the case.

"You're the first, Hermione Granger."

Fleur hadn't even noticed, it had been so effortless…the three had been conversing in Veela, the entire time.

For Hermione, she was stunned. Hermione was many things, but a ancient language scholar, she was  _not._  She had never even  _heard_  the language spoken for an extended period of time, much less employed it, herself.

Enjoying the startled look of the two bonding mates, the elderly woman clapped her hands, and suggested with enthusiasm, "Right, then! Ladies, shall we begin?"

**XOXOXOOXOX**

The Circle of Veela were humming a beautiful melody, almost intoxicating in its loveliness, heralding the beginning of the ceremony. Fleur looked nervously towards her sister, who was brimming with happiness. The path leading toward the bonding official, in the center of the sacred bonding site, was laid with rose petals of pink, red, and white. The moon bathed the event, in blue moonlight, and soft balls of light magically floated around the women.

From the left, entering the circle was Fleur and Gabrielle; a wreath of pink roses adorned her Veela's head. Mirrored to the right, also entering the circle, was Hermione and Apolline, with Hermione's wreath made of white roses.

Fleur and Hermione held hands, tightly, and walked towards the center of the circle, to face the elderly Veela that would conduct their bonding ceremony. Hermione felt the butterflies dance in her stomach, and swallowed.

The singing quieted, but did not stop.

"Veela, bonded members of the circle, thank you for your presence here. As per the tradition of our kind, first, the Veela, transformed, must formally accept their mate, and the mate must accept."

This was the way, of a single Veela bonding. Things got more complex when two Veela were involved, which would not be the case this evening.

Although the voices remained steady, signing in the circle, a nervous anticipation hung in the air.

Hermione gave Fleur a reassuring smile, and waited.

She winced as she heard the cracking and snapping of Fleur's human bones, as her fingers elongated and her avian form took form. She sprouted her magnificent plume, as her feathers grew.

Towering over Hermione now, the Veela spread her wings, to the full wingspan, displaying her plumage. Her red eyes, with flecks of gold stared at Hermione, while her talons stomped the ground.

It looked as though the fierce looking bird-of-prey was getting ready to attack; yet, Hermione stood, steadfast.

Unafraid.

The brave Gryffindor smiled. "Hi, Fleur." She whispered.

The Veela cocked her bill, and started charging towards Hermione, wings spread so wide, it exposed her secondary coverts.

Hermione stood, unwavering.

Fleur did not appear to be slowing, and Gaby looked nervously towards her mother. "Maman…" she whispered.

Madame Delacour looked equally nervous, and gripped Gaby's hand. "Wait, Gabrielle…"

Right before contact, her wings flapped, and pulling her body aloft; Fleur had taken flight.

Her white feathers contrasted against the dark night sky; a few gasps were heard from the circle, but the singing continued.

"Where is she going?" Hermione whispered, to Apolline.

"No idea, 'ermione."

"Ah. Well. That's …not reassuring." Gaby interjected.

They all looked to Madame Prêtresse, who stood serenely in the center still, her hands crossed, looking completely at peace.

After what felt like forever, suddenly, the sky revealed the small figure of Fleur's Veela form, soaring high above. As she soared closer, they realized she was wet.

Dripping wet.

She swooped in, landing softly on both talons, in front of Hermione. Her feathers were matted with water. She stepped, cautiously to her, her figure dwarfed by the imposing size of the Veela.

"Hi, Fleur!" Hermione said, brightly.

The Veela leaned over, and for the first time, Hermione noticed that she held something, in her beak. She extended her next, stretching to Hermione. She craned her neck, cocking her bill closer to the brunette's head.

Hermione squinted, trying to discern what Fleur had, that she was extending towards her.

A  _fish._

Hermione gingerly arched upward, steadying herself against the strong base of Fleur's flank, as she reached her mouth upwards.

She gently nibbled at the fish, taking a few bites, and swallowed, gamely.

"Thank you, Fleur." She said, stroking the wet feathers.

The beady red eyes peered at Hermione, satisfied, and the Veela arched her neck up and she swallowed the remainder of the uneaten fish, down her gullet, in one gulp.

Extending her plumage again to their full wingspan, she wrapped her wings around Hermione protectively, and the two stood together for a long moment, with only the soft music of the Veela to be heard. It was after this beautiful and peaceful minute that the cracks of bones were once again heard, signaling the transformation.

Fleur stood, naked, after shifting back into her human form. Gaby, as her attendant, was prepared; she rushed over, and draped Fleur, in her traditional, white, soft, almost ethereal bonding robes.

"Zank you, Gaby." Fleur said, her voice sounding tired. Her eyes drifted over to her mate, who was still smiling. "And, zank you…my 'ermione."

"Thank you, for offering." She replied.

Fleur stood next to Hermione, again, taking her hand, and they faced the officient, ready to begin the official bonding ceremony, now that Fleur had presented, and Hermione had accepted.

The Veela harmony grew louder.

Hermione used the opportunity to lean over, and say, "thank you for making it a fish, Fleur."

"I zought zat might be more palatable to you zan a rat, or regurgitated greens."

Hermione nodded with a slight grin. "Yes. Good choice."

Madame Prêtresse then began to melodically spoke.

"I welcome you all here on the stroke of midnight to formally bond our Veela, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, with her mate, Hermione Jean Granger, a muggleborn. The bond between a Veela and her mate are unlike any other bond in this world. For Veela, we are born with one true mate predestinated for us and for us alone. It is a rare and mystical gift to be joined with one's Veela mate, and when that person is found, that bond, that relationship is to be consecrated above all else."

Madame Prêtresse continued, "The Veela mate is chosen for the Veela long before thier time on earth commences. It is not always known why a certain mate is chosen for the Veela at the onset, but a Veela mate pairing is never wrong. The love, connection, comfort and power found in one another is the most powerful connection possible between two souls and as Veela, we are blessed to be given the opportunity to find with finality a mate for life."

She paused and looked between Fleur and Hermione. "Are you both here of free will and with the belief that you are true mates?"

"Oui," they both responded.

"And whom from the Delacour flock gives the official blessing to these bonded mates?"

Madame Prêtresse inquired.

As Fleur and Hermione both looked at each other, a gasp was then heard from Veela surrounding the group, as one very pleased looking Angelique Delacour appeared at Fleur's side.

"Grand'mere!" both Fleur and Gabrielle gasped. Apolline, a bit more composed than her daughters, just smiled broadly at the appearance of her mother.

"'ello my loves," Angelique smiled broadly, as she reached out and touched her daughter on the cheek with a small smile. She then turned to Gabrielle, "My feisty little Gabrielle, 'ow proud you make me little one. You 'ave many adventures ahead of you Gabrielle," she chuckled to herself with a knowing smirk.

"Now my Fleur, I am zo thrilled to see you 'ear today. 'ealthy, 'appy and so obviously in love wiz your witch," she patted Fleur's cheek as well before turning to Hermione. "And 'ermione, we meet again. Zis time under much 'appier circumstances, non? My Fleur did well, finally…"

"Yes, she did," Hermione acknowledged with a grin.

"Madame Prêtresse," Grand'mere continued, "eet iz an 'onor to be 'ere tonight to offer my official blessing on the bonding of my darling Fleur to 'er mate, 'er one true love, 'ermione. I could not be more proud to welcome 'er into our family," she acknowledged warmly.

"Welcome Angelique," Madame Prêtresse greeted her friend with a warm smile and extended the traditional bis greeting to the Veela. "You are 'ere to provide ze official welcome to zee Delacour flock?"

"Oui," she smiled and addressed Hermione and Fleur, holding both of their hands in hers. "Love is a precious gift my dears. Eet is not somezing to be taken for granted, to be dismissed or abused. You 'ave to work on keeping ze love, the passion and ze feelings you 'ave for each ozer today present in your life, always. And while you two are destined to spend a lifetime togezer, zat much is clear, love takes work. Though good times and times zat may challenge you boz, remember to put your love first because together are you stronger zan anyzing else. Focus on your love, and cherish it my dears, because vat you 'ave together is a most blessed gift. Hermione, I am honored to welcome you into our family. You complete Fleur, and she completes you. Fleur, you 'ave done well my little one. 'onor each ozer, love each ozer and be 'appy."

She smiled broadly, giving both of their hands one more squeeze. "Know I am always 'ere, for you boz," she turned, "and for you boz as well," she spoke to Apolline and Gabrielle.

"Please proceed," she uttered to Madame Prêtresse, and then disappeared without a trace as abruptly as she had appeared. The four witches all had tears in their eyes, cherishing what they had just experienced together.

"Then it shall begin." Madame Prêtresse raised her wand into the night sky and a shower of airy white sparks filled the air.

Suddenly, the choir of Veela surrounding Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Apolline and Madame Prêtresse began to make music so beautiful it felt like it slowly began to fill their souls.

The music became louder and continued on for several minutes until Hermione and Fleur were in almost a trance-like state.

Without conscious thought, the two witches turned to one another, and Fleur automatically laid her hands out to Hermione, palms facing upward. Hermione placed her hands delicately into Fleur's as they grasped on another, looking deeply into each others eyes.

Once their connection was complete, a white mist began to rise up from the Veela and began to circle in the air above their heads. This mist began to take form, and as their divine music continued, the mist gathered and came to form a halo over the entire sacred site of the bonding.

Madame Prêtresse began to sing, "Nos ligare et duas animas in unum. Haec nos coniungere amantes, dum se invicem religata continent ad uitam." (Let us bind these two souls and make them into one. Let us connect these two lovers, as they give themselves to each other to be bonded for life.)

Over and over again she sang these words until a strand of the mist siphoned off from the cloud that haloed the group and floated down to the witches. The strand of white mist intricately wrapped it's way around the witches grasped hands in a figure eight over and over again while the officiant continued to chant and the Veela continued the mystical music that encompassed them in what felt like a warm embrace.

Madame Prêtresse then took her wand, and slowly traced another figure eight, the symbol for eternity, in between the witches still joined hands.

Fleur and Hermione stood completely still, completely entranced in the moment. While they were conscious of what was happening to them, they also felt like they were taken over by a higher power. It was clear, but not entirely so, and they felt completely at peace, and completely connected to one another. It was almost as if they could feel their two hearts beating as one.

As the officiant continued her chants, she stopped her wand movement for a moment and slowly leaned into the witches.

"Zis will 'urt for a moment, please 'old each ozer tightly." Without further ado, she took her wand and pressed the tip into Hermione's right wrist, saying a different incantation than she had before. Hermione felt a sharp pang, almost like a bite; before she knew it, it was over.

Madame Prêtresse did the same to Fleur, and both witches looked down to the spot on their right wrists to see the faint outline of a figure eight now etched onto their skin.

_Eternity._

That's how strong, how long their bond would be. And they would have it no other way.

"Let's continue," Madame Prêtresse spoke loudly and clearly for the group to hear. Turning to face Fleur's attendant, she asked, "Gabrielle, do you 'ave zee sacred stiletto knife?"

"Oui," she replied.

Gaby stepped forward and handed a small blade to Madame Prêtresse. It was a blade that had been in the Delacour flock for centuries, and was covered in ancient runes that represented love, trust and the mark of the flock.

Fleur had never seen it before, or even knew of its existence.

Hermione and Fleur, although still filled with the sense of peace and calm of the Veela magic, had a slight ripple with the appearance of the blade. It did make both witches take a second look, wondering what was to come.

"Zis blade 'as been in the Delacour flock for several centuries. Eet has been used in every bonding ceremony to represent the joining of the two souls, in body and mind."

She held her hand aloft.

" Fleur, your body is filled wiz ze blood of ze Veela. Our blood is strong and powerful, unique to us and our kind. Az one of ze final parts of ze bond completion, you must share your blood wiz your mate, to complete the process of two becoming one."

As the Veela began to incant a new hymn, Hermione in that moment felt quite overwhelmed, a look of fear and arousal equally passing over her face. If she were to be honest with herself, the thought of being fully filled by Fleur was thrilling. She loved this woman to a point where she was scared she might break from the emotions she felt, and sharing their blood seemed, well oddly, right.

Fleur caught Hermione eyes, and squeezed her hand. The knowing look silently asked if Hermione was truly okay with what was about to occur.

Hermione smiled back, and nodded her head almost imperceptibly. She was grateful to Fleur for checking in, despite the magnitude of the event.

"Your 'and," Madame Prêtresse asked. Fleur held out her left palm, as Madame Prêtresse took the ancient blade and pressed it across her skin. She then took Hermione's left hand and did the same. Slowly, Hermione and Fleur's hands were pressed together, their blood mixing and their entire bodies were encased in a golden glow.

The moonlight shown down upon them was nothing in compassion to the light they were encased in as their bodies filled with ancient magic. Their hands pulsed, their bodies were overcome. It was as if they were suddenly stronger, but lighter. And in that moment, a stream of light shot from Fleur's heart straight to Hermione's. They stood together and were filled with the  _purest_  feeling of love and completion they had ever known. The glow around them pulsed and as they stared into each others eyes, a force much greater then them healed their hands and allowed the two to fall into each others arms.

They held each other tightly feeling as though they were the only two people in the world. Fleur slowly pulled her head back, and looked down upon Hermione's glowing face and pressed their lips together in the single most  **electric kiss**  the two would ever feel. It started in their lips and soon their entire bodies were pulsing from the kiss, the connection they now shared.

It was simply an out-of-this-world experience.

Slowly the two separated, stunned with the feelings coursing through their bodies.

"Félicitations to ze newly bonded mates," Madame Prêtresse announced to the group, presenting them to the circle.

The Veela surrounding the pair still hummed their enchanting tune.

Speaking from behind them, her voice projecting, the officiant declared, "Fleur, Hermione… you have  **one hour** , and one hour only, to  _complete your bond_."

They felt her hands, on their backs, nudging them forward.

"Everything you need will be taken care of for you, so please, focus only on each ozer, the rest will 'appen as it should. Your time begins….  ** _now_**." With that prophetic declaration, the witches disappeared from the middle of the circle of Veela.

Gone, into thin air.

**XOXOXOXOXXOX**

" _Where are we_ , exactly?" Hermione asked Fleur, looking around, dazed.

"I 'ave no idea, 'onestly." Fleur answered, equally groggy. She groaned, rolling off the bed, awkwardly. She stood up, stretching and groaning, getting her sea legs. They had clearly been dismissed to some locale, far away; the travel had apparently been tough on their bodies.

The two  _nearly-bonded_  women had been laying on a large bed, in a rather quaint cottage bedroom;  _that much_  was clear, at least. As Fleur hobbled over to the large sunny window, she gasped in surprise as she looked out of the aperture.

"Merde!" She exclaimed. Turning and motioning to her mate, she gestured for Hermione to come join her. "Come 'ere, 'ermione! You must  _see zis_! Incroyable!"

Forgetting her sore body, Fleur's face lit up, with near rapture, at whatever the scenery was outside of their window, it clearly capturing her fancy.

Hermione groaned, rolling out of the soft bed.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate apparition? I should invent something…" she mumbled, as her aching bones moved, in protest, to join Fleur at the window sill. "…an alternative, of sorts, to that barbaric… ** _woah!"_**

Hermione's eyes went as wide and bright as Fleur's, and the Englishwoman gasped.

"I've never seen anything like that, before! Merlin's beard…that's a gorgeous view, Fleur…wow."

Fleur cocked her head, examining her mate. She put an arm around Hermione, pulling her closer, and turned her head back to the window, absorbing the fantastic scenery.

"Venture a guess, ma petite, where we are?" Fleur asked, cradling Hermione closer, feeling her warmth.

"Well, clearly on a mountain top…I mean, look at those clouds, below us! I can see the ocean…the water is so blue." She mused, thinking. "It's obviously very elevated, the vegetation line is lower…the ridges and valleys are such a steep V cut…where have I read about this? But, oddly, its so warm, to be up, so high! We must be somewhere, Mediterranean, I would suspect… near the equator line." Her eyes gazed upwards, pointing for Fleur. "And I've never seen a sky so clear, not even flying on a transatlantic airplane."

Fleur had been enraptured by Hermione's little dissertation; however, with her final declaration, the Veela scowled.

"Zose muggle contraptions scare me. I would be 'appy 'ef you never traveled on zose deathtraps again, 'ermione!"

The brunette openly laughed. "Says the one who now endangers her life as an English Auror, every day! That's rich, Fleur…really rich."

Fleur shook her head. "Your parents 'ave given me a new appreciation for 'ow vicious and inventive ze mugglekind truly iz…zey 'ave many ways zey 'ave invented, to ensure ze demise of zeir kind! Airplanzes, or whatever zey're called, are a prime example! I will  **not**  'ave you, among zem…" Fleur said, with finality, clutching Hermione closer.

Hermione frowned, cradling her cheeks, and looking at Fleur's intense concern on her face. "Fleur, what's gotten into you? I've flown, millions of times! Frankly, I think muggle airlines are safer, overall, than patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts, to be quite honest. Why the sad face, dear?"

With an anguished look, Fleur whispered, " _En tu beauté gît ma mort et ma vie_ , 'ermione." The Veela held Hermione tightly, and closed her own eyes, shut. She couldn't bear to look at Hermione, her feelings so overwhelming; the Veela was trembling.

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Fleur!" Hermione said, feeling alarmed, and suddenly blue, as well. "What's all this?" She leaned up, and kissed Fleur's rolling tear. "What did you say, just now?"

Fleur opened her crystal blue eyes, and stared intensely at Hermione, holding her steadfast.

"I said," Fleur answered, voice barely above a whispered, "Eet's a French saying…well, perhaps eet iz because we are so close to finishing our bonding, 'ermione…but I feel…zings. Emotions. I feel zem so intensely, now, and, I…"

Her voice trembled, and she swallowed, looking away, another tear falling.

"Fleur," Hermione said, insistently, wrapping her own arms around the blonde, in reassurance. "I'm right here. Right here, Fleur. And I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I promise you…."

Fleur gave the brunette the most plaintive look, so full of anguish. "I could not stand it, 'ermione…I would die…eef anyzing 'appened…."

Hermione frowned, reaching up to move Fleur's bangs out of her face. "Imagine how I felt then, Fleur, when I actually did go through that, with you!"

"I'm so sorry, 'ermione!" Fleur burst out into tears, sobbing, and Hermione gripped her, rubbing her back.

"For Heaven's sakes, Fleur! What, honestly, is going on? Are you getting your period?"

Fleur burst out laughing. "No…but eet feelz like zat…I feel so…fragile, my love, like…."

Hermione pulled away from Fleur, to look her in the face.

"Fragile?" Hermione clarified. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my Goodness, of course… that's it!" She said, snapping her fingers. It was a typical Hermione moment, that "Eureka" moment she would get, when she solved a complex problem. She was in full Golden Girl mode, at present, when she informed Fleur, " _I know what your problem is,_ Fleur."

Fleur looked at Hermione, expectantly.

"But first…tell me what you said earlier, Fleur? It sounded lovely."

Fleur huffed, impatiently. "I feel like I am  _going to die,_  completely despondent…. merde! And zat iz what you focus on? _Ridiculous_!"

Hermione pulled away, frowning, and folded her arms across her chest. Her voice was deliberate. "I  _know_  you didn't call me ridiculous, just now…did you?"

Her jaw was beginning to protrude.

"And if I did?" Fleur challenged.

"Then I would say, you're being a git!"

Fleur looked at her angrily, furious, all-of-a sudden. "A git?" She clarified, voice low and dangerous.

"Yes, a git. A  _moronic_  git! A git who is acting like a baby, if she doesn't get her way, and what she wants, right this second!" Hermione said, stomping her foot in illustration. Her voice was raising in volume, as she felt herself getting angrier. "Frankly, Fleur, if I wanted impulsive, and irrational, and immature….I could have stayed with Ron, frankly!"

" **What**?" Bellowed Fleur, now  _dangerously_  angry.

Hermione backed away, realizing her tactical error, but Fleur matched her step for step. "What did you just say?" Fleur demanded.

Hermione shook her head, as though clearing her thoughts. She scrunched her eyes, shut. She darted across the room.

"Fleur…don't touch me!" She said, right before Fleur was going to grab her.

The blonde stopped, startled. She had been enraged! She was going to grab Hermione, and do something…something rough, she realized.

 _What the hell?_  Thought Fleur, as she backed away…far away, from Hermione.  _What did I almost just do_ …. _what's wrong with me?_

"Nothing's wrong with you, Fleur." Hermione answered, eyes still scrunched shut, her body turned away from Fleur.

"What?" Fleur exclaimed, startled, Hermione's clear voice breaking her out of her own mind. "I didn't …'ow did you…" Fleur stuttered. Finally, she said, "I didn't say zat, out loud, 'ermione."

Hermione laughed. "You didn't have to, Fleur." Hermione turned, looking at Fleur, her expression suddenly relaxed. She urged, "Fleur? You try! Concentrate."

Fleur closed her own eyes, quieting her mind. Then, clear as day, she could hear it. Hermione's thoughts…

_Can you hear me, Fleur?_

Fleur's eyes shot open. " **Merde!**  Oh, Merde, yes, I 'eard you, 'ermione! I 'eard…your thoughts, 'ermione…'ow iz zis possible? Wizout magic!"

Hermione's beautiful giggle rang through the cottage. "Oh, but there  **is**  magic, involved, dear.  _Very old magic_ …of the Veela sort, I suspect." Hermione speculated.

Hermione looked at Fleur, from where she was standing, an odd expression on her face. Straightening her posture, and facing Fleur, the brightest witch of her era began moving, in a manner just as voracious as Fleur's movements had been.

The Veela stared, transfixed, watching Hermione's body move. Fleur seemed hypnotized by the sway of her hips, the deliberate movement of her arms and legs, as Hermione closed the distance between them. Each step was slow and deliberate.

And  _sensual…._

Hermione spoke, as she took each step.

"I think…our connection is very, very volatile, right now, Fleur. Every second that we don't consummate our bond, results in great emotional upheaval, within the two of us."

"Mmmm," nodded Fleur, listening to her voice and the sound her feet were making as they crossed the room.

_Step._

Fleur realized she was becoming suddenly aroused by just the mere sound of Hermione's voice, as she moved closer. Hermione seemed determined to explain, as she stared intently at Fleur. "I think…uh, everything is escalated, Fleur."

_Step._

"That's what I realized, before…you're feeling emotional, and needy…"

_Step._

"Because our emotions are upscaled…"

_Step._

"Every minute that goes unanswered, without bonding, without finalizing our union, fully…"

_Step._

"…worsens this upheaval. Curiously, I think our  _feelings_  are shared, as well…"

_Step._

"Possibly our innermost thoughts, and desires…."

_Step._

"…not only can I hear what you  _think_ , Fleur…"

_Step._

Hermione was now getting dangerously close to Fleur, and the Veela could not control her own ragged breathing, as her mate approached.

Fleur realized she also could not control the  _pool of wetness_  seeping between her legs, with every step Hermione took; nor the hardness of the tips of her nipples, as she felt herself become increasingly aroused…by just Hermione  _walking._

Walking, Fleur reasoned, brought this woman within arms reach of the hungry Veela.

She watched the younger woman, as she moved closer towards her. Fleur licked her lips, in anticipation. Her hands itched, to touch the woman before her.

She watched a slight shiver go through Hermione's body, of arousal; Fleur felt it as well, and it caused her nipples to go taut. Fleur moaned, reflexively.

"Oh, fuck…." The Veela exhaled, not taking her eyes of Hermione.

"I know." Hermione responded. "This is…different."

Fleur was getting light headed, and she was swimming in her own arousal.

"Ah, 'ermione…." Fleur said, plaintively. She was beginning to feel an odd sort of desperation, and her hands were fidgeting. They itched to touch her.

She watched Hermione tremble, and lick her own lips.

Fleur growled. So close. Hermione was so damn close.

_She could see her mate…_

_She could hear her mate…_

_She could smell her mate…_

Fleur closed her eyes, and started to concentrating harder. Startled, she realized she could actually… _was it possible?_

Hermione completed Fleur's unspoken thought, out loud. Voice dripping with desire, Hermione said, "You can… ** _feel_**  your mate."

Fleur opened her eyes, regarding Hermione, with curiosity, and utter… _want._  Hermione nodded. "I feel it, too, Fleur. Something weird is going on."

Fleur took a steadying breath. "I don't care what is going on. Eet doesn't matter. Ze only zing zat matters iz zat I must…'ave you, 'ermione."

Fleur crossed the final steps, and grabbed Hermione around the waist, picking her up. The Englishwoman wrapped her legs around the Veela, her own expression equally carnivorous, and the two returned towards the bed.

Fleur slammed Hermione down on the bed, divesting her of the scanty bonding gown she was wearing; with a tortured growl, she ripped her own, completely off herself, throwing the ripped pieces off to the side.

Hermione was naked, laying supine on the bed, looking up at an equally naked Fleur, her eyes filled with desire.

"Oh, Gods, 'ermione…I vant you! So fucking much..." Fleur panted, her nostrils flaring, filled with the scent of Hermione's arousal below her.

She bent over Hermione, holding herself aloft, deliberately not touching their bodies together.

"Fleur!" whined Hermione, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, and attempting to tug her down, closer. "Please!" She begged, frustrated.

"No, wait…" Fleur closed her eyes, struggling to maintain her sanity, desire consuming her body and mind.

"For fucks sake, Fleur, can't it wait? I need you, Fleur!" Hermione demanded, growing increasingly frustrated. Her center was already literally dripping, in anticipation; now, it was actually  _throbbing_. "What?" Hermione asked, incredulous at Fleur's apparent stalling.

"I need to  _tell you_  something." Fleur panted.

" **No!"**  Hermione said, growing angry. " _What you need,_  Fleur Delacour…is to be INSIDE me! That's all you need!"

Fleur closed her eyes, growling. She kept them closed, as she mumbled something.

 _"What?_  What? I didn't even hear what you said, Fleur!" Hermione said, clearly exasperated.

Fleur opened her eyes, and looked down at her witch, moving closer.

In a deep tone, she repeated herself.

"I said… ' _In your beauty rests my death and my life._ ' **Zat's**  what I said to you, before, 'ermione. Eet's an old French saying, and eet suddenly seemed so … a propos, in zis moment. I grew irrational, when you asked before, so…zere. Zat iz what I said."

Hermione looked at the blonde, realizing she was making amends, and tried not to sound as annoyed as she felt for the delay.

"That's great Fleur, beautiful really...but…"

Threading her hands into Fleur's blond hair, Hermione gripped it with both hands, clutching the silky hair by the handful. Using her grip, she pulled Fleur's face closer.

Their noses now millimeters apart, Hermione looked Fleur dead in the eye.

"Now that that's sorted….I need you to  _fuck me_ , Fleur, and stop talking. Fuck me, Fleur… right ** _now_**."

She pulled the Veela into her, unwilling to tolerate even _one more_  distraction.

**XOXOXXOXOXO**

**"Merde!**  You…right there…oh, fuck, 'ermione…oh, fuck!"

"I know, I know, I know…! Oh, fuck, Fleur…you feel  _so_ …"

"… _fucking_  good!" Fleur finished, for her, as she moaned.

Fleur had Hermione practically in a handstand, facing away from her; her legs draped over Fleur's shoulders, anchoring her, as Fleur sat in the overstuffed sitting chair with her face buried between Hermione's legs, mouth over her core.

Fleur's arms were gripping the brunette's thighs, as they flanked her head and holding Hermione in place.

"Lock your ankles, together!" Fleur ordered.

Ankles crossed, behind Fleur's head, providing further support, Fleur removed her left hand, and swung it around to her front, and around Hermione's pelvis. With this hand, she gripped Hermione's pelvis, holding on to her flush, so she wouldn't slip downwards.

Not once did she stop her attentions at Hermione's center, however. Her tongue continued to work, awarded by the increasingly loud moans of appreciation from the upside down brunette, and Fleur's tongue continued to rut deeper into Hermione's opening, while repositioning.

She leaned back, slightly, in the sitting chair, to let physics do some of the work bearing the Gryffindor's weight. Balanced to her satisfaction, she took her right hand from its grip around Hermione's thigh and moved it around front, at Hermione's pelvis as well.

With her right hand, she slid across Hermione's stomach, moving her hand lower. She was searching for Hermione's clitoris; and it appeared she found it, by the startled tremor from Hermione's body, mirrored  _immediately_  in Fleur's body, simultaneously.

"Oh, God…" Hermione wailed, body arching, pressing her center up, towards Fleur's tongue. "You love doing this, to me, Fleur….."

"Mmm." Fleur hummed, in agreement.

With determined circular movements, she rubbed the swollen bead while her tongue continued to thrust, in and out of Hermione's sopping opening.

In. Out.

Then, Fleur would swirl around, the circumference of her opening.

In, out…

"Fuck!" Hermione gasped.

"Fuck!" Fleur echoed.

In climax. Together.

Hermione whined, clenching her jaw, her climax hitting her in the same exact moment as Fleur's.

"Fucking good. Yes. That…." Hermione exhaled. Exhausted, she fell backwards, slumped on the floor, looking blankly up at the ceiling. "I think…I think I'm going to die, Fleur…"

"Peut-etre." Fleur acknowledged, rolling to her side, looking at Hermione's skin, marked everywhere by Fleur's zealous love bites. She looked over at the bed, which they had long since abandoned, given the assorted patches of wetness, from both women-primarily sweat and cum-dampening the sheets and mattress.

"But  _what a way to go_ , oui?"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The Veela, an ancient species, had inherited much accrued wisdom in their years of existence; chiefly, the key to propagating the fitness of their species was to ensure that Veela mates actually…  _mate_.

And so, the conclusion of the bonding ritual culminated—by design-with the blissful hour that Fleur and Hermione were in the midst of enjoying, with  _great_  enthusiasm. Veela magic provided them  _one hour._

It could have only been divined by a truly ancient, and very powerful force, as the fully bonded mates would later attest. For only powerful magic could have provided the Veela bonding hour, which was fucking… _magic._

The enchanted hour actually served a purpose, for evolutionary benefit. It provided a type of unique learning opportunity one would be very unlikely to ever forget. For in that hour, the lovers would to feel their own sensations, while simultaneously experiencing everything their  _partner was feeling_ , as well! The bonding hour allowed for real-time experimentation, with very reliable outcome data, so to speak.

It was an overwhelming abundance of tactile sensations and emotional plentitudes feeling all the action-reaction dyad and the give and take of their lovemaking; it left Fleur and Hermione overwhelmed with so much feeling.

So much desire.

So much need…both to take, and to give.

Frankly, it left the newly bonded mates feeling ravenous, even addicted to the new sensations their previous familiar touch now provided. Certainly they were learning new things that they liked, but more importantly, they learned the limits and extent of what the other one enjoyed doing  _to_  them and  _for_  them.

In their case, providing the other pleasure was almost as arousing as climaxing themselves.

The possibilities were literally endless…provided you could fit them within an hour, that was.

**XOXOXOXOOXXO**

Fleur remarked in a momentary respite from their grueling sex, "Zere really iz also somezing to be said, az well, for learning what one's partner enjoys 'aving done to zem."

"Mmmm. I've found it more illuminating, Fleur, to learn that there are some things you love…. _love_ ….doing,  **to**  me, specifically."

"Like what?" Fleur said, curious.

" _Really_? I need to voice it?  _Out loud_ , Fleur?"

Fleur's eyes grew playfully challenging. "Yes, 'ermione. I like to 'ear you say…zings. Out loud." Fleur's direct piercing stare caused Hermione to flush, slightly.

Hermione ran a hand through her wild mane, trying to tame her crazy  _Just-Been-Fucked-Sixty-Ways-To-Sunday_  hair, as she collected her thoughts.

Finally, she settled on the reply, "Well, Fleur? Let's just say that you really, really… _really_ ," Hermione returned the blonde's look, quite pointedly, "…like, um,  _using your mouth_. And tongue. On me. You like using your mouth and tongue, together…  _on me_." Hermione seemed almost shy, eyes slightly evasive.

Fleur was the first sexual partner that had ever ventured…down there, after all. She felt a little like the new world, with all the pillaging, and so forth, of the enthusiastic Veela.

Hermione brushed off her nerves of inexperience, by adding humorously, "I'm glad you told me Veela were herbivores, Fleur. Otherwise I would be a little worried with all the gusto you go down there with, that…uh, that you were sampling the bouquet for your next meal, frankly."

Naturally, Hermione was spot on; Fleur  _loved_  eating her out. Oh she  **loved**  putting her mouth on Hermione.

Hermione added, more seriously, "There's something else, Fleur."

Fleur regarded her. The brunette seemed less…nervous. More reasoned, now.

 _Whatever's coming,_  Fleur realized,  _it'z been somezing on 'er mind, before tonight._

Hermione looked more assured. "What's more, Fleur, is this: I've learned you have  _a bit_  of a...possessive streak. Not just tonight, in bed…but I think I've always known, you have this, about me. While it's inherent that you love things that are yours, you are above and beyond when it comes to me."

"Naturally, 'ermione.

"I mean, um…things that have your unique domain…on me." Hermione seemed nervous, again.

"Go on," Fleur encouraged, curiously.

Hermione sighed, collecting her thoughts again.

"You love, my dear possessive Veela, that  **you**  are the only person who has ever…uh, done…well,  _you know._  Performed oral sex, on me…"

Fleur couldn't help the inadvertent chuckle that escaped her lips, despite trying to be attentive to Hermione's insecurities with sex in general, or issues regarding her inexperience.

But sometimes she was so unnecessarily academic!

Fleur replied, "Really, 'ermione?  _'Performed oral sex?'_  You make eet sound like a visit to ze 'ealer's ward! Call eet what eet is!"

Hermione looked at her, nervously, for clarification.

"What eet iz zat I _love_ ," Fleur said with emphatic relish, "iz… _eating_  you out! My moutz, on your pussy, 'ermione. I  _love_ sucking your bead, I love tonguing your opening; I love  _ze very taste_  of  **you."** Fleur looked captured, yet wildly free. "You intoxicate me, wiz your flavor, 'ermione. Ze scent of your core, eet fills my senses…eet makes me 'igh…."

Hermione swallowed.

"But most of all, 'ermione?" Fleur lifted her chin, defiantly. "I love zat no one else has, or ever will, done zat to you…except for  **me**."

The blonde was now a bit flushed, herself as she replied, "Well, az long az we are learning, oui? I suppose zat iz ze point of zis evening."

"Learning…hm?" Hermione mulled the word over, momentarily. " _Learning._  Indeed. Why don't you come back over here, Fleur, and we can, uh…learn a little more. Together?"

Fleur swallowed, hard, nodding furiously.

Needless to say, in their allotted one hour block of time, Fleur and Hermione  **learned**.

 _Over and over,_ they learned.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO**

They had fifteen minutes left, in their hour; the ancient hourglass spilling sand was three quarters done. They hadn't realized their time was so annoyingly limited by the timepiece, at first; they were totally oblivious to its presence in the bedroom altogether.

Naturally, it was the Golden Girl who noticed it first, right after they shared their first joint climax together, the activity nearly short circuiting both brains.

"Fleur, this is calibrated for one hour," Hermione's voice said, rising in concern. "And we've used up like…twenty minutes, already!"

Fleur clapped her hands together, resolutely. "Zen time iz wasting! We 'ave much to catch up on! Come, 'ermione! I 'ave somezing in mind…."

_That had been twenty-five minutes, multiple positions, and innumerable orgasms ago…_

And now the hourglass was telling them they only had  _fifteen minutes_  left for the greatest sex the two would probably ever have, in their entire existence.

Fleur growled. "Zere iz so little time left, 'ermione…" She complained, glaring at the hourglass.

Hermione pulled the covers off her head, looking exhausted.

"Bloody hell, Fleur! I'm fairly certain…I mean….I think we pretty much covered all the bases. We're repeating things now, at this point!"

Fleur grinned, lasciviously. "I want to do somezing, to you….again, ma belle, wiz a fresh twist, on eet..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let me guess!"

Fleur merely shrugged, innocently.

Hermione snickered, "Okay, fine!  **Fine** , my _orally fixated_ wife! I will agree on one condition: I have to quickly sponge off, first." She said, as she stood up, heading to the en suite bathroom. She noted, "It would be absolutely unsanitary if I didn't first, with how disgusting we are at this point!"

Fleur smiled to herself, as she heard the shower turn on, and the sound of the water heating up. She listened to Hermione humming a song.

 _Well,_  Fleur thought to herself, her expression mischievous.  _No sense in wasting a perfectly good shower, in the interim…._

She was a very  _practical_  witch, after all.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Ten minutes left.

Rather than ask, Fleur physically turned Hermione over, onto her stomach. She learned that Hermione was secretly turned on, by her demonstrating her Veela strength, and she like to be man-handled, a bit.

 _Correction,_  Fleur thought to herself, amused.  _Technically, she likes being woman-handled…_

And Fleur really liked to woman-handle her wife.

Fleur pushed her knees apart, and pulled, flexing her backwards into a modified doggy-style position. It resulted in Hermione being positioned up on her haunches, resting her weight on her knees, with her center completely exposed to the ogling Veela behind her, clearly admiring it with relish.

Fleur moved forward, extending her hands to grip Hermione's perfect little behind, spreading her cheeks apart, holding them open for her inspection. She smiled, noting the tight little anal fourchette all puckered up; her smile grew larger when she noticed it opening slightly when Fleur's surge of arousal echoed in Hermione's body, seconds later.

"Mmmmm," Fleur growled, feeling her arousal flare up, again. "Are you okay, ma belle?"

"Ummmm…" Hermione was so vulnerable in this position. A position she had never found herself in before. So exposed, so open. But she was with Fleur. Her wife. Her mate, for life. She was okay, even though it was new, it was a little thrilling. She trusted Fleur. "Yes…I'm okay…"

Fleur released her grip on Hermione's posterior, moving her hands down Hermione's soft haunches slowly. They drifted south, and Fleur extended two fingers, on each hand, as she moved to Hermione's womanhood, and delicately parted her folds. Fleur opened her, wide, deliberately holding her open, and stared at the brunette's entrance.

She was already  _wet_ …so wet.

Which caused Fleur, in tandem, to immediately become wet, as well. Fleur's core was overheating from Hermione's rampant feelings of desire, as they flooded through Fleur's body, in kind.

She did loved being stared at by Fleur.

She loved reducing this beautiful woman to a pile of need; reduced to her creature, in its most base and feral form….it made the English woman feel powerful.

As Hermione's sensations coursed through Fleur's own body, the Veela gasped, "Mon Dieu, 'ermione! We are mere seconds out of ze shower, where we got each ozzer off, and  _now_? Look at you, now!"

She stroked a deliberate finger through the moisture that had collected at Hermione's swollen entrance. The Veela swirled it around, on her fingertips; she spread it out, across her opening.

Hermione moaned.

She did not penetrate her, even slightly; instead Fleur merely teased the clearly aroused woman by touching her wetness, as she lubricated Hermione's widening hole. " **Now** , you are already so moist?" Fleur growled. "You are so needy, for me…. non?"

Hermione shot a glance over her left shoulder, via a sort of semi- push up, on one elbow.

"In our limited minutes, are you going to  _merely commentate_ , Fleur?" Hermione said. "Or…. are you planning on putting your mouth on me, anytime soon?"

Hermione shot her mate a look of challenge.

A dark look flashed across Fleur's face, causing a small ripple to course through Hermione's body, hardening her nipples.

Fleur's eyes swept across the brunette's body, finally returning to her eyes. "Oh, I plan on more, 'ermione…." Her eyes drifted back to her backside, and she smiled, appreciatively. " _Much_  more."

Hermione's breath caught, slightly.

Without warning, Fleur gripped Hermione's thighs, bracing herself, and faceplanted into Hermione's opening.

"Oh, fuck!" Hermione gasped, startled.

Fleur latched on to her entire opening with her mouth, but pressed her lower lip against Hermione's clit. Her whole mouth was sucking the orifice.

 _So good….so good…so much…_ Hermione thought, incoherently.

Fleur wasted no time protruding her tongue forward, jamming it deep into her mate's opening. She laved the hole, licking, tasting; as she sampled, it gaped open wider with her ministrations. Finally she pulled out, and jammed her tongue back in, loving every single second of taking Hermione like this…and feeling what Hermione was feeling course through her body in kind.

She kept repeating this, over and over; with each thrust of Fleur's tongue, Hermione felt herself _building_ …

 _So hot….so wet….opening so wide, for me_ ….Fleur thought.

With one hand she reached around Hermione's hip, and her fingertips found the hardened bead of Hermione's clit, now swollen to the size of a walnut. She made tight circling motions, intermittently pressing down hard against the angry clit, then letting up.

_I'm going to come…I'm going to come, Fleur!_

_Not yet, 'ermione…I've something else, in mind…._

"What?" Hermione said, out loud. "No, please! Dear God! No, Fleur! Please don't stop doing what you're doing!" She begged, frantic.

With a hum, Fleur pulled her tongue out of Hermione's opening. Hermione could feel her opening quiver, as she retreated. Hermione noted, surprisingly not embarrassed in the least, that she was literally dripping her own arousal, out of her hole.

_Fleur's entire face must be covered in it! She must smell like my wetness, right now…_

"I do." Fleur answered, out loud. "And I love eet."

"Well, then why don't you finish— **OH!"**

Hermione stopped, mid sentence, when she felt Fleur's tongue come down, but directly north, of where she expected it to land.

Fleur trailed her mouth, as it moved from her core to an area decidedly more…undiscovered.

"Fleur?" Hermione said, nervously.

"I want zis!" The Veela growled, her body humming with desire.

"Ohhh…I know…" groaned Hermione, in response. "I can feel how much you want it. Oh, God, Fleur! You're so…turned on!"

Fleur merely growled back, increasing the pressure on Hermione's clitoris, until her tongue finally arrived.

Hermione felt Fleur's skilled tip dance across her rear opening, and it caused her to both tense up and shiver, with arousal.

"Are…are you sure, Fleur?"

Responding in the manner in which a Veela often speaks most eloquently, Fleur thrust her taut tongue directly into Hermione's puckered opening.

"Mmmmmm…" Fleur hummed.

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod! Fleur!" Hermione groaned, her nipples erect.

Fleur laved her tongue in circles, widening the tight opening; she allowed her own saliva to slide down her tongue, lubricating the wrinkled pink skin. She slid the tip of her tongue in and out, lubricating the opening ridges.

Hermione's body was tremoring, and Fleur could feel her nervous energy and building arousal as well.

"God-d, F-Fl-Fleur…? You really like this…." Hermione gasped.

"Mmm-hum." Fleur hummed, as she began tentatively thrusting in and out, with her tongue, against the resistance.

She wasn't able to penetrate very deep, initially. However, she demonstrated great patience and gentleness as she worked her tongue in slowly and methodically to penetrate deeper in, with each thrust.

The same caution could not be said for the motions of her hand on the brunette's clit. She was grinding down, hard, on the swollen bead; she could practically feel it thrumming against her hand, so close was Hermione to her climax.

When Fleur first entered her here, she could palpably feel her clit swell with arousal. Her gaping core, clenched against nothing, and continued to drip with need.

Fleur had finally rimmed Hermione's backside to her satisfaction, lubricating her on the inside.

"Now, 'ermione. Now, you will feel my desire to 'ave you…to fill you…completely."

"Ohhhhh…"Hermone exhaled.

The hand on her clit cupped it, pressing it down; she swung her thumb into her gaping core, and entered Hermione, her thumb almost anchoring her wrist. Then, with her other hand, she took her middle finger, and worked it into Hermione's pristine, pink, and previously undiscovered territory.

She felt resistance, at first.

Then, when she popped past a tight ring, she could feel the finger sliding underneath Hermione's opening, and she slid that finger back and forth, in and out….causing Hermione to moan indiscriminately and buck her pelvis off the ground.

She was bucking and undulating so hard, that Fleur barley got her other thumb into Hermione's vaginal opening to partner with the other.

She started thrusting her thumbs, in and out of Hermione's wet pussy, causing sloshing noises that the two disregarded, instead focusing on the sensations of taking Hermione so fully.

"Feels. So. Good." Hermione gasped, as Fleur was starting to pound her thumbs in and out of  _her wife_.

Then, she started moving her middle finger, with a slow thrust, in and out of Hermione's posterior entrance, and that was the sensation that almost killed her. Fleur was rubbing circles around her clit, while thrusting with her thumbs into Hermione's core while alternating the motion with her finger that was taking her deep in the ass.

"Oh, fuck, fuck….fuck!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes…Fuck." Fleur whispered back, in return. "But, you need…more, 'ermione. You've already loosed for me…."

"What? Wait…what? Fleur what….OH!"

For the second time in three minutes, Fleur stunned the Golden Girl speechless, as she entered a second finger into Hermione's incredibly tight rear.

"Oh, fuck!" Fleur said, feeling like a New World Conquistador.

Hermione's opening relaxed, allowing Fleur to slide a second finger deep inside, to splint together with the first.

Fleur tentatively pulled, in and out of Hermione.

 _Yes, like that!_  Hermione thought, her mouth hanging open, wantonly, her eyes tightly screwed shut.  _Yes, Fleur, keep fucking me, there...deep. Deep!"_

A whine escaped Fleur's mouth, as she felt Hermione's receptive arousal.

 _Take it, 'ermione!_  Fleur thought, her body aflame.  _Take eet everywhere I give eet to you…"_ Fleur groaned, out loud, and clenched her jaw, in utter concentration, as she pistioned in and out of the woman prone, on all fours, in front of her _. Feel me, as I **fill**  you. Feel me in a way no one else will ever feel you again. No one but me…._

Fleur's thumbs were grinding on the outside margins of Hermione's wide opening; pulling her open, in opposite directions, Fleur created the illusion of fullness with her thumbs in the gaping hole.

Lost in the sensations of the grinding of Fleur's thumbs against her rough walls, Hermione had never felt so incredibly full, aroused and desired. She could barely tell up from down at this point. The only thing she knew was that  _her wife_  was doing things to her that she had never considered before. And was making her feel things she didn't even know was possible. Or good.

**What. An. Hour.**

Fleur was filling, fucking and focusing on every part of Hermione. It was some skill she had to ensure no part of Hermione went unloved, unfucked, at that very moment.

Hermione was relatively sure any of the three actions, independently, would be more than enough to bring her to a rip-roaring climax; however, all three, working in tandem?

 _If I hadn't mentioned it before,_  she thought, _it bears referencing now: this Veela would be the death of me. Death by Veela Sex._

Hermione could hear the Veela in question snorting, clearly amused by her thoughts.

However, that was the last observation Hermione would cogently register, as she buried her head into the pillow, overcome with the tidal wave of feeling, as her climax came roaring through her body, violently.

"Oh, God!" She wailed. "Fleur!"

Fleur continued pistoning, pummeling, like a woman possessed, determined to make Hermione, and herself, ride this climax out.

She wailed, as well, feeling the echo's of Hermione's climax rip through her own body, as the Veela strained to jam her fingers deeper, sliding against the alternating motion of the thumbs in the space below.

Hermione keened up, wailing, tears of emotion spilling from her eyes. "It's so much, Fleur!" She gasped, as she bucked her hips down, onto Fleur's hands, meeting them in a impassioned crush against each others contact points, in Hermione's core.

"Ohhhhh!" the two witches moaned, screaming, in agonized pleasure.

Finally, Hermione collapsed onto the bed, with Fleur collapsing on top of her. The two were panting, but saying nothing.

It was  _so_  much… _so very much_.

Their hour had passed. And they made use of virtually every single second. Fleur blindly grabbed for a blanket, covering them as she held on to her wife tightly, both passing out from exhaustion and pleasure.

**TBC.**


	22. My Big Fat Wizarding Wedding

****" _Mmmmmm…._  Hi, Fleur." Hermione said, as she nuzzled deep into the side of her newly-bonded mate.

Her  _wife_ … the love of her life.

All of those things; She was all of those things, all encapsulated in one magnificent blonde package of  _Fleur Delacour._

Hermione's eyes were tentative and beginning to flutter open. They drifted over to sneak a peek at the tumbled mess of blonde hair and pale skin that had enveloped the brunette so completely this fine morning.

Sensing Hermione's stare, Fleur's body responded. Fleur began to awaken, as though on command.

"Ma belle…" Fleur replied, voice husky with sleep. "My  _wife_ …" she said, in realization, as she smiled and gently kissed the brunette's mane of hair.

The two newly bonded mates clung to each other, naked limbs ensconced under a warm comforter, in a relatively dark room.

"Fleur…" Hermione started.

Memories of what had occurred between the two in the night prior came flooding back to her. The emotions were _overwhelming._

"Fleur…oh my…wow." Hermione swallowed. "Fleur…? We're bonded…Fleur! We are actually bonded… and, uh," The brunette pause, momentarily, thinking about how to say things in the magnifiying light of morning that had transpired so effortlessly during the cloak of midnight.

"Fleur…" She murmured. "When we  _completed_  the bond…" Hermione's face fell flush, her voice suddenly quiet.

"Ouais?" Fleur replied dreamily, her eyes lingering on each part of her mate's expression. Fleur smiled, and continued to gaze at Hermione, taking her in, appreciating the Englishwoman's effortless elegant manner.

Her eyes continued to gaze, examining everything, until suddenly, she shot up, sitting erect in the bed.

Fleur looked around, wildly, and gasped.

Gone was her previous languid posture as she burst out, " **'ermione!**  Look!  _We are at 'ome!"_ Fleur looked dazed. "C'est incroyable!" She opened and shut her mouth several times, before saying, "I mean, we are at…. ze Estate! Les Etates Delacour! 'ow did we end up back 'ere?"

Hermione blinked a few times, finally looking around.

 _Fleur was correct_ , as Hermione observed, noting their surroundings as well.

It appeared the newlyweds were  _indeed_  back in their room at Apolline's home!

Contrary to Fleur's somewhat freaked out posture, Hermione merely gave a nonplussed shrug.

"Well, Fleur, I think this is the manifestation of Veela magic." She said, quite matter of factly, as though reciting a transfiguration axiom. The professor continued, "I've come to appreciate Veela magic, by it's ancient definition, is  _so_ powerful!"

Fleur spluttered, "Zat's all you 'ave to comment, about zis?" Fleur waived her arms around, indicating their suite. She looked rather like an air traffic controller to Hermione, in that moment.

Hermione nodded. "Well, yes…I guess, dear. I mean, while this is rather remarkable, do you not recall what Madame P said last night?" Hermione paused, looking at Fleur expectantly.

Fleur looked back at her blankly.

Hermione smiled, gently tucking an errant lock behind Fleur's ear. "My love, last night…we had  _some_  warning, in that she told us that everything we would need would be taken care of for us." Hermione grinned, looking around the room. "However, I didn't realize that meant we would be transported back home…wow."

"Wow? Zat's all? Just… _ze wow_?"

Hermione nodded, her voice inflecting with a bit of sadness. "Yes.  _Wow._  And you know, Fleur? I wished we had  _known._ Had time to research, prepare a little bit better, I guess. Because…that place? It was  _amazing_. I wish we had had more time there." Hermione burrowed into Fleur's neck, sighing.

Fleur smiled gently at her witch, pulling them both back down onto the bed, and wrestling the covers around them, like a cocoon. She cradled Hermione's head against her breast, and soon their bodies wrapped tightly together.

After a quiet reflection, the French woman finally spoke.

"Last night was ze most profound, most perfect night of my life, 'ermione. Admittedly I was a little scared going into our bonding, just not knowing what to expect. But nothing could 'ave prepared me to feel zat way afterwards…to feel so connected to you." She looked deeply into the brown eyes next to hers. "Eet felt like…"

"-Like we were  _one person,_ Fleur. We were not two last night, from the minute the ceremony concluded; we were  _one."_

She reached up to cup Fleur's cheek, and they both smiled at each other.

"…It was the most perfect night of my life as well, Fleur Delacour! I still feel like I have to pinch myself, wondering if this is real. Asking, 'Is this really my life?' I never, ever knew love could be like this. I never had thought I'd fall in love with a woman; and had I envisoned that, I'm sure I would have never thought it would have been you!"

The Gryffindor realized her faux pas, and quickly tried to back peddle. "Not that I thought you were anything other than gorgeous, Fleur, because anyone with eyes knows that! But, Fleur, this…" she pointed back and forth between the two of them, "…Us…I mean, I just feel so lucky that you are mine!"

"I am, ma belle. And you are mine." Fleur said a little more forcefully. "I will spend my life making sure you know just 'ow loved and cherished you are. Because I had lost all 'ope of being 'appy, of finding my mate…. and zen, in an instant, you _reappeared."_ Fleur's voice was becoming increasingly emotional. "Suddenly, everzing became clear. I  _love_  you 'ermione Granger Delacour. And I can't wait to marry you, again, today, in front of all our family and friends."

"Happy Wedding Day!" Hermione smiled brightly up at her blonde as she traced lazy patterns up and down Fleur's naked body pressed against hers under the covers. "I get to marry you! Again! Yay!"

Fleur's heart was so full.

 _Could Hermione be any more adorable_ , she wondered, as she pulled Hermione fully on top of her. She then kissed her soundly, pressing her lips against Hermione's, as her tongue sought entrance into her wife's mouth.

Again.

As the two witches lay entangled in one another, enjoying the feeling of proximity, a slight knock on the door startled them out of their blissful state.

They looked at each other, then both turned toward the door, as if they could magically see who was outside, deliberately disturbing their little paradise.

"Oui? Who iz eet?" Fleur called out.

Frankly, Fleur should have known better.

Needing no more permission than the mere wisp of  _sound_  of Fleur's voice, Gabrielle bounded into the room, enthusiastically.

"Salut, beetches!"

Despite the glaring fact that Hermione and Fleur were  _clearly_  naked, and  _clearly_  in the midst of something amorous, and _clearly_  recent newlyweds…Gabrielle would not be deterred.

"Souers! My perfect sisters! Happy Wedding Day!" Gabrielle announced, marching over to the curtains to pull them back, revealing an absolutely gorgeous day outside their windows. Blue skies filled with white puffy clouds that resembled balls of cotton greeted the two.

"Look!" Gaby gestured toward the window, storming across the room. "Eets perfect outside! How absolutely lucky for us all today!" She grinned.

Returning back to the edge of the bed, Gaby stared down at her big sister, who was glaring back up at her. Gaby tapped her nose, then grinned.

"Now, now! Alors… I've come to collect you, Fleur! Eet's time to get you ready to get some matrimony on! Eets practically zee afternoon, I've let you sleep long enough." She declared.

Gabrielle was a ball of energy, as usual. Despite their obvious resentment, the witches could not help but to smile, her love for them both so obvious.

Fleur moaned. "Gabrielle! Eet's tooooo early! I need more time, with 'ermione! Pleaze…!" Fleur nearly whined.

While she was thrilled to officially and legally marry Hermione today, the thought of being apart-even for a few hours-seemed positively  _dreadful_  to the Veela.

" _Nonsense!"_  Gaby bellowed, unsympathetically. "I realize zat you two are…'ow zey say…  _connected_ , at zee elbow…"

"At the hip." Hermione corrected, gently.

"…Zere, as well, oui! Actually from what I saw, eet looked more like ze mouth…" Gaby pondered, then continued on. "Not zat I waz looking. Alors! Eet iz your wedding day, Fleur! Maman zought I should 'ave busted in 'ere earlier and 'ad you magically removed, so you did not wake up togezer, but I did not 'ave ze 'eart to pull you two apart." She paused.

"Well, thanks for that, then." Hermione replied.

Gaby winked at her friend. "Oh goodness, zis bonding and wedding iz getting to me. Eet's making me all soft! Zut alors…Fleur!" Gaby stood up, and demanded, "…get your  _naked ass_  out of ze bed, Fleur. Kiss zat witch of yours 'adieu', and remember, you will see 'er in a few short 'ours."

Fleur looked grumpy, and refused to budge.

Finally, Gaby literally tugged her out of her bed, by the elbow, with some minimal assistance from Hermione. They finally got Fleur out of the bed, and inching towards the door.

The last thing Hermione heard was Gaby laughing, "Fleur, really? I mean, you two 'ave a date tonight, oui? FYI…your 'ermione…she will be zee one in white at zee end of zee aisle, waiting to marry your ass! Now, chop chop!  _Get out of ze damn bedroom_!"

Hermione laughed, thinking everyone should have a little Gaby in their life…it kept things interesting.

**XOXOXOXO**

Fleur  _finally_  parted from her bride, with great reluctance.

Hermione enjoyed the temporary reprieve in their bed, in post-coital bliss, for a few moments. She knew full well that Narcissa or Ginny would soon appear to get her as in addition. If it were Ginny, it would not be nearly as amusing an ordeal as the Gaby-Fleur affair had been.

Hermione thought to herself,  _Gin will probably just beat me with her Quidditch broomstick until I finally relent, and get my arse out of bed._

She lay there, mulling it over, when must to her surprise,  _and both_  Narcissa AND Ginny appeared.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm up!" She protested, holding up her hand, to ward them off. "Let me brush my teeth, first."

"Of course, dear." Narcissa drawled, eyes playful. "We  _are_  civilized beings, after all."

"Hey!" Ginny protested. "Speak for yourself, lady!"

"…most of us, anyway. Take your time, Hermione, dear."

"And GG? By that, Narcissa means  _you have three minutes_!" Ginny hollered, as Hermione shut her bathroom door.

The next several hours for Fleur and Hermione were spent laughing, drinking, primping, dressing, and simply being surrounded by their family and friends.

As hard as it was to be apart from one another, they each could admit they were happy to surrounded by their loved ones.

Hermione was sequestered in her and Fleur's room. Narcissa, Ginny and Harry were with her, helping her to get ready for the wedding. And while Harry was certainly enjoying being with his wife and best friend, there were certain parts of the "getting ready session" that had him feeling slightly uncomfortable.

So he found himself, at the order of his wife, tag teaming with Draco, at the order of Gabrielle, to fetch all of the women whatever they needed, whenever they needed it. They had the boys running all over the estate to fetch this or that, snacks, books, people, whatever all the rather demanding women requested.

Fleur had been sequestered to her Maman's room, surrounded by Apolline, Gabrielle and Tonks, as they drank and ate and scrubbed and painted Fleur.

Honestly it would not take long to get the two naturally stunning witches ready, but this part of the day was also meant for fun, for laughter and enjoying having their most cherished loves ones all present, for them.

**XOXOXOXO**

A rather timid knock on Hermione's door startled the witches, as it seemed both Harry, and oddly even Draco, had stopped with that formality. Ginny went to the door and found Hermione's mother outside.

"Hello Dr. Granger! Welcome! Come in, please," Ginny greeted her, the redhead on her best behavior.

her  _behavior_  earning a chuckle from both Narcissa and Hermione.

"Mom! Hello! Thank you for being here today," Hermione rose and gave her mother a hug.

"Hello Hermione, you look stunning and you are not even in your dress yet," Dr. Granger exclaimed, making Hermione blush. This was downright effusive for her mother.

"Greetings Dr. Granger, some champagne?" Narcissa glided over and offered the woman a glass, which she took with a smile. While Narcissa and Hermione's mother had met the night prior, this was the first time Hermione had the two women she now considered her mothers in her presence at the same time. And it was freaking her out, just a little. "It's very nice to see you again, did you have a pleasant evening last night?"

"I did, thank you kindly. You and Madame Delacour are wonderful hosts, your home is beautiful." Dr. Granger paused for a moment, and continued, "Thank you for all you do for Hermione, I know she cares for you deeply..." she trailed off.

"And I for her. It's an honor for me to be in her life." Narcissa replied earnestly.

"Well!" Hermione interjected, wanting this moment to be over. "Mom, would you like to, ummm, well, hang out with us while we get ready?"

"Thank you Hermione, but I think I'll just ready with your father in our room that Narcissa and Apolline have graciously provided to us. But I did want to give you something, for today. I'm know…well…I know this is a wedding that will likely have some magic in it, right?" Hermione nodded, suddenly worried for her parents.

"Are you, well, are you okay with that? Are you uncomfortable, is there something I can do?" she rapidly spoke.

"Oh no my dear! Everything is lovely, and we expected to…well…not necessarily understand everything that was happening. But Harry has been quite wonderful to us, and Ginny as well," she shot the redhead a smile. "But I did want to share one tradition from my side of the family with you today, your wedding day, Hermione." Dr. Granger then reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful blue handkerchief. "I don't know if you are doing something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new, but I wanted to ensure you did. I realize Muggle traditions are not a part of your world as much anymore, but I wanted you to have this. This handkerchief has been passed down in our family for generations. It's old and it's blue and I think it can also qualified as borrowed, as I hope that you will pass this along to your child someday Hermione…that is…if you and Fleur…I mean, I don't know how that works…but I think…" she rambled off.

"Mom! Thank you," Hermione whispered, in awe of what was happening. This was quite possibly the most sentimental her mother had ever been with her. Ever. They hugged, for what seemed like forever for the two naturally not emotional women.

"I don't have something new for you Hermione, but I figured that today, your dress, well, you have new things…"

"Well, if you don't mind, while I am not familiar with that particular tradition," Narcissa approached the two women, "I have something new for you Hermione, that I was planning on giving you today. Would it be alright with you if I gave it to you now?"

Hermione nodded, overcome with all the emotions she was feeling. She felt everything so strongly right now, after last night, her stronger connection to Fleur and today being her wedding day…everything seemed…so intense.

Narcissa retrieved a small box from her bag and sat down next to Hermione on the settee. I wanted you to have something special today as well, she smiled, and happily this could complete this new, blue, old and borrowed tradition your mother speaks of.

Hermione carefully opened the small box to find the most stunning platinum bracelet inside. It was delicate and simple, just like what Hermione would have picked out for herself, and her new initials – H.G.D. – were engraved on a beautiful, delicate bar that was connected by two small chains. It was perfect, and so perfectly Hermione.

"Cissy…this is so lovely…and perfect and beautiful, thank you." Hermione grabbed Narcissa, the two holding each other tightly. "I love you," Hermione whispered in her ear, "thank you for…for everything…Cissy."

"I love you too sweet girl," Narcissa replied, giving Hermione a gentle squeeze and kiss on her hair.

"Alright, alright! Enough of this lovefest," Ginny broke out, chuckling. She had the sense that this was just about enough emotion Hermione could handle on an already overly emotional day. "I've got something for you as well Hermione," Ginny winked.

Leave it to Ginny to break the tension, and get Hermione something so totally inappropriately perfect. She had purchased her a white lace thong that said "wife" on the band.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, her face turning red.

"What! They say wife Hermione! Come on," Ginny grabbed her and gave the smaller witch a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Fleur will loooooovvvvveeeee them!" she loudly boasted, and then grabbed Hermione and pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "or at least love ripping them off of you!"

Hermione squeaked, while her mother and Cissy chuckled at the bright red face of their love.

**XOXOXOXO**

While Hermione was overcome by the love and affection she was receiving in her room, Fleur's room, in contrast, was not quite so…sweet.

While Apolline was fussing over Fleur in her en suite, Tonks and Gaby were left alone for a moment in the bedroom. It was then, when finally alone, Tonks pulled Gaby aside.

"Wotcha, Baby Fleur! Listen up."

Gaby huffed, really hating the nickname Tonks had bestowed upon her, so long ago.

"And, listen good, please.  **Both**  of those little Baby Fleur ears, of yers."

She looked at Gaby, pointedly. "Look…I've been really patient with you…I have! I've tried to see everyone's side of the story in this. But your rude comments about my mother? These snide little side bollocks you've been running your mouth, this entire visit? Merlin's ass. I can't ignore your bitchy little comments, any more!  _They have to stop_ , Gaby, and stop now. I won't have it. I don't need you making her feel any more uncomfortable then she already does. This is not even about you, and has nothing to do with you, so please Gaby."

Gaby wrenched her arm from Tonks' surprisingly firm grip.

"Perhaps zere would be no need for zis demand for ze civility, zis 'cease and desist' order of yours, Nymphadora…" Gaby said, pointedly, knowing how much the Auror hated her real name, "eef your mozzer could act civilized 'erself, in ze first place! I love Narcissa and will do anyzing in my power to protect her."

Tonks put her face dangerously close to Gaby's angry one.

"I'm warning you, little girl: this day is supposed to be for Fleur. Your sister! Fleur and Hermione. Stop making it about you and how you feel."

Gaby gave Tonks a steely glare. "Do you 'ave a point to zis, Tonks? Or are you just making ze random threatz, wiz no real point at all?"

"My point is this, Gabrielle….I'm not asking you to like my mum, or hang out with her. She's feels so unwelcome by you that she is not even staying a moment longer than necessary! So the least you can do for your sister, my best mate, is to just…ignore her. Stay out of her way, and don't cause problems."

"Zere will be no problems on my end, az long az no problems are caused today, know what I am saying?"

"My feelings exactly." She echoed. Tonks straightened up, then turned her hair flaming Beauxbaton Blue, and looked at Gaby with a more friendly expression. "Now, what's say we go see if Fleur remembered the garters, ay?"

"Ladies first." Gaby motioned.

They both looked at each other, standing stock still. After a full minute, they burst out into laughter, and Tonks yanked Gaby by the arm, this time, playfully.

"Oh, fuck it, if we wait for ladies…we'll be waiting our asses off! Now, before we find those damn garters, what's say you show me the famous Delacour wine cellar, ….ay?"

"Zat iz ze only sensible zing out of your mouth zis morning, Mademoiselle Tonks. Suivez-moi!" Gaby said, gesturing for her to follow.

And down Fleur's bridesmaids went, to the famed wine cellar, instead of into the en suite where the bride was getting ready!

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

Once the brides were both ready, the bridesmaids left their posts to greet the rest of the guests and ensure everything was set for the ceremony. Hermione wanted a moment alone to calm her nerves, and Fleur asked for the same. They were both given 30 minutes until Narcissa and Apolline would come for them.

Fortunately, at this point, all the wedding guests arrived, and surprisingly to Apolline and Narcissa, there was only minimal damage control needed. G-Force, aka Ginny and Gaby, immediately aligned, hell bent on destruction and mayhem, they were convinced. They saw them actually spike Minerva's drink…twice. Narcissa wisely trailed behind them silently undoing everything they did.

Finally, she had enough. She broke into their whispers, and huffed.

"Are you two drunk?" Narcissa asked, concerned. "The wedding has not even begun yet and you two are up front, might I remind you!"

"Zat depends…"

"On what, Gabrielle?" Cissy asked, rifling through her clutch grabbing two sobering potions.

Ginny snorted, wine coming up her nose, laughing. "It depends on what the legal definition of drunk is, in the Delacour mansion."

"No such zing, Ginerva!" Gaby said, laughing, and using Ginny to balance. "Hey! I 'ave an idea! Let'z go find my Dracoid, and set 'is underwear on fire!"

"Why?" Ginny and Cissy both asked, only one amused.

Gaby shrugged. "Je ne sais pas? Because eet's funny?" The tipsy witch reasoned.

"No, Gaby." Cissy said, sternly. "That is not a good enough reason to set my son's undergarments on fire!"

"Oooh! Look at Mamma Dracoid! Getting all Mama Bear on your ass, Gabs!" Ginny teased, before belting out a drunken rendition of "We Are The World."

"Okay, okay, we are making my future step-mozzer annoyed!" She swatted Ginny. "Okay, Cissy. 'ow about zis…uh, because I want to? Because 'e 'ooked my bra up ze flagpole out front in ze rotary two nights ago? Because 'e gave me a wedgie, and I should mention, I am wearing a thong, for Merlin's sakes! Oh, Cissy, my love…..zere are so many reasons but primarily…" her voice trailed off, as she eyed poor Draco drinking some water with Harry, commiserating. Both looked rather miserable.

Gabrielle put her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute! What  _ze 'ell iz zis?_  I sent 'im to go get my Fleur some water, not to drink ze water 'imself!" She looked at Ginny, who nodded back, in understand. "I'm sorry, Cissy, I love you, but…"

Cissy pursed her lips. "Fine. No permanent scars, and you two are under orders to come see me immediately post…I have a potion for you each to drink."

"Will it give me larger tits?" Asked Ginny, hopefully.

"Not this one, no, dear. We'll see how you do with this one, first." Narcissa said, without missing a beat.

"Eh, your tits are fine, Ginerva!" Gaby proclaimed, giving the left one a squeeze. "Now c'mon! Tout suite! We 'ave some boxer briefs to set aflame!"

"Right behind you, Baby Phlegm!" Ginny yelled, with a whoop.

Narcissa walked off to find Lene, as to not be witness to this insanity any further. The ceremony was to begin soon and she was anxious to get back to Hermione, and ensure Lene was back with Fleur as well.

**XOXOXO**

It was time.

Time for the ceremony and the wedding of Fleur and Hermione to begin.

"Are you ready?" Apolline asked her daughter.

"Oh Maman, yes, I'm zo ready. After last night and ze amazing bonding ceremony, I can't wait to legally make 'ermione my wife. I am zo ready Maman, she iz ze truest and most right zing in my life."

"I know sweetheart, I know. You and your 'ermione are ze perfect match. You compliment each ozzer, you complete each ozzer. I've never seen you 'appier my little one, never. You two light each osier up and your 'happiness iz infectious. I am zo 'appy for you Fleur. You know zat all I've ever wanted waz for you and Gabrielle to find 'appiness. And 'ermione is yours. She is a perfect addition to our family Fleur. I love you ma petite."

"I love you to Maman," Fleur responded, hugging her Maman tightly.

"Just one more zing before we 'ead down Fleur."

"Yes Maman?" she replied as her Maman headed over to her dresser. She returned with a small box in her hands, presenting it to Fleur.

"Zis, zese, zey belonged to your Grand-mere Fleur. She told me zat whenever we found our mate, zat we were to wear zem on our wedding day. And today is zat day for you little one…"

Inside the box were a stunning pair of incredibly large diamond earrings. They shown so brightly, and beautifully and Fleur could not believe they had indeed belonged to her Grand-mere.

"Maman! Zey are…zo, zo beautiful."

"Indeed Fleur, now let's put them on and get you to your bride."

**XOXOXO**

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, gently.

They were together, in another wing of the Delacour estate, at present. Cissy was taking in the stunning visage of the young woman right in front of her.

"I am more ready for this than anything else I've ever done in my life. I feel like I'm already married to her Narcissa, especially after last night, but I can't wait, I just…I am so ready." Hermione smiled shyly.

"I know dear, you two are the most perfect pair. I love you both, and I love you together even more. I can't believe Hermione that after everything, we are soon going to be truly a family. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world." Narcissa said softly.

"Me too," Hermione replied, squeezing Cissy's hand in reassurance.

"Now, let's get you to your beloved."

**XOXOXO**

The scene was one out of a fairytale. On the Delacour pond hundreds upon hundreds of candles made the water glow setting a most romantic scene. On the knoll, right where Fleur had proposed to Hermione, was a circle of white flowers, a variety of lilies, daises, tulips, babies breathe and peonies. It surrounded the area where Fleur and Hermione would stand, along with Minerva, who the witches had asked to lead their ceremony and officially marry the pair.

The aisle the two witches would walk down was also littered with flowers, showing the witches the way to one another. White chairs on both sides of the aisle were adorned with simple purple tulle.

Candles floated on the outskirts of the ceremony site, ensuring the entire scene was lite in the most romantic light possible. Beautiful music filled the air, violins softly singing to guests.

And while the ceremony site itself was perfect, nothing could match the radiance of the two brides who wanted nothing more than to be legally married. It was the final step in joining their lives together, officially, and they could not wait.

Fleur looked angelic. Her silver blonde hair was tied up this day in a beautiful knot, with tendrils falling romantically around her face, perfectly showing off the earrings given to her by her Maman. Her dress was white, tight and flowed down to the ground. Her skin was practically glowing, cheeks kissed with pink and eyes shown her bright blue.

Teddy started the procession, walking down the aisle scattering white rose petals in his wake. Fleur was escorted down the aisle by her Maman, after Gabrielle and Tonks walked down arm-in-arm.

Fleur stood proudly at the end of the aisle, turning to wait for her mate, whom she sensed was near. Hermione's parents were sitting in the front row, and Apolline sat in the front row on the other side, waiting for her Cissa to join her.

Harry escorted Ginny down the aisle next, taking their place across from Gaby and Tonks just outside the circle of flowers, waiting for the brides.

Then it was time, time for Hermione to enter on Narcissa's arm. And she was stunning. Her hair flowed down her back in waves, a simple crown of babies breath adorned her head. She also wore minimal makeup, her light dusting of freckles still showing, as per Fleur's request. She loved those freckles.

Hermione proudly wore the bracelet given to her by Narcissa earlier that day, pearls in her ears and her blue handkerchief tucked inside her bra.

Holding onto Cissy tightly, the moment her eyes met Fleur's, they both lost it. Overcome with emotion, with a love so pure and joy so bright it could light the world. Suddenly nothing else in the world mattered, they could see nothing else but one another, and just like the night before, their connection was so strong that they were no longer two, they were simply one.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. Simple and heartfelt, Minerva began by speaking of love and trust and dedication and the meaning of marriage. She spoke of the two witches before her and how they were among the most self-less, loyal, dedicated and lovely witches she had ever know. She spoke of just how well suited they were for one another, and how she has felt so privileged to watch their love blossom and bloom. It was quite an emotional speech, especially coming from Minerva.

Apparently the love between Hermione and Fleur had affected more people than they realized.

The ceremony itself was beautiful, a mixture of muggle and magical traditions, per Hermione's request, with Fleur's full support. While the family and friends who had gathered were emotional just looking at pure love flowing between the two women, there was not a dry eye once Hermione started her vows.

"When I was a young girl, just a muggle with no knowledge of magic, my favorite animal was the Unicorn. Of course, in the muggle world, Unicorns are not real. They are thought to be just a fantastical creature that exists only in our imaginations. I loved Unicorns because to me they were an escape from my life. I always felt different, even as a young child, not knowing why, until a certain witch came into my life," Hermione smiled for a moment and nodded at Minerva, "to tell me I was a witch. I'll never forget that moment. Suddenly this life I had created in my mind, where Unicorns were real, was actually real. For a girl that flourished with knowledge and preparation and planning, I found out that the imaginary world of freedom and escape I had created in my mind was real. So I grew and learned and flourished in this new world for me, but I continued to feel a little off, still not feeling like things had clicked. And then Fleur, the moment you kissed me for the fist time, I saw Unicorns again. They were dancing behind my eyes when we kissed that very first time, and I've come to realize Fleur, that you are my Unicorn. You have made all my dreams come true Fleur. You were the final piece that I needed in my life to click into place. In your arms I feel safe and loved and cherished in a way I never imagined possible. My life with you is like a dream, you have given me the home I always desired, because wherever you are, is where I want to be. I love you with every breath I take, with every fiber of my body, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life trying to ensure you feel as safe and loved and cherished as you make me feel. Thank you for being my perfect Unicorn Fleur. Thank you for being the love of my life, my mate, my person and the only thing that makes me feel whole. I love you Fleur Isabelle Delacour."

Fleur was trembling, her hands holding tightly onto Hermione's as she spoke. Her words were so incredibly beautiful. While outwardly Hermione was not seen as overtly emotional, Fleur knew differently behind closed doors. She always felt loved and cherished by Hermione. But this, telling this beautiful story, to her, and everyone left her breathless. And it was her turn.

"Hermione. My belle. We French have a saying,  _Avoir un coup de foudre_. What it translates to in English is to have a struck of lightening. Or, simply, to fall in love at first sight. Wiz you, 'ermione, I 'ave struck lightening. I waz one of ze lucky ones, lucky Veela to 'ave found my mate. And I could not be more grateful zat eet waz you. You are my perfect match. Your beauty captures me, ze most, 'ermione, in ze way you look at me, a look reserved only for me. You challenge me, teach me, make me laugh, fill my heart with joy and consumer me wiz passion. I will love you for all my dayz 'ermione. And will work everyday to make sure you know how much I love, need and desire you so you always look at me zat way ma belle. I love you, thank you for being…mine."

Not. A. Dry. Eye.

Not one.

Finally, after an unnaturally long break for the rather austere Minerva McGonagall, the normally stoic woman took a moment to collect herself.

"Let's proceed." She declared, back to her usually no-nonsense self.

She did afford herself one tender look, towards Hermione, then resumed her formal posture again, initiating the rites of the traditional wizard ring binding ceremony.

XOXOOXOXOX

The ceremony was a relatively straightforward one, and followed the time honored traditions observed beweeth witches and wizards for centuries.

It started with the two witches placing very simple bands of rose gold on each other's ring fingers; Fleur smiled, watching Hermione's hand tremble, slightly.

Their left hands held tightly onto one another's hand, for the duration of the service.

Minerva then incanted the ancient wizarding "wedding spell".

" _Matrimonium infinitum_!" Minerva said, voice firm, eyes focused on Fleur and Hermione.

From her wand, a beam of light flew around the women's hands, sealing them together. They linked, via their rings, so perfectly matched; the rings the conduit that connected the two women together, forever.

The conclusion of the ceremony was far more tame than that of the Veela bonding ceremony; but it was heartfelt, nonetheless.

The ceremony ended by a sealing of their love, as symbolized via a kiss.

 _Fleur and Hermione's_  kiss, however, was full of passion and love…far more so than most wizarding ceremonies, especially ones conducted in the rather prim Great Britian.

Ginny leaned over to her husband, whispering, "still have a hard time seeing GG actually owns  _a libidio_. Fleur Delacour is a fucking magician!"

Harry whispered back, "Dear? Please don't ever use the word 'Hermione' and 'libido' in the same sentence, in my presence, for at least another ten years."

"Roger."

The two Potters smiled wide, for the onlooking crowd.

Minerva eyed them, knowingly. However, the revered woman did not miss a beat. Unphased, she raised her hands towards the skies, and proclaimed Hermione and Fleur official bethrothed.

"Peace and Magic be with you both, for all of your days." Minerva nodded, with finality, as the end processional started.

Fleur and Hermione stepped forward, hand in hand, while their guests cheered and clapped for the newly married witches.

Grinning, they ran down the aisle, and out of the great hall.

They escaped, in the muggle way…on foot. The two needed to sneak away, for a moment, to just…  _be_.

**Be.**

Be Together.

Be  _Married._

"I love you Hermione Granger Delacour," Fleur said, a lush sigh escaping her lips, as she looked intoxicated. "My  _mate_. My  _wife_ ," Fleur added, in whispered tones to Hermione.

Fleur looked, deeply, into brown eyes. Eyes that took her in, understood, and nurtured everything Fleur needed from her.

And now, what Fleur needed, what the shared confession that issued from Hermione's lips. "Married….oh, yes! We are married, Fleur. I love you so much…" Hermione said through teary eyes. Soft lips met soft lips, as a tender kiss pressed against each pair, filled with wonder, and love.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As beautiful and poetic as the actual ceremony was, the reception was something else entirely.

The Delacour-Granger post wedding celebration should have been entitled "Love and other Misunderstood Natural Disasters," as peppered by incidents arising from love and misunderstanding as it was; incidents that would likely be talked about, for years to come.

The reception kicked off with a bang.

The first incident of note was Draco Malfoy sprinting through the foyer, his pants apparently on fire. Following behind the poor man, wands aloft, was the giggling and obviously tipsy duo of G-Force in hot pursuit. Further adding to the slapstick was the human caboose of Harry Potter, Deputy Director of Magical Law Enforcement, running after his fellow Y chromosome and new BFF, Draco Malfoy, vainly attempting to shoot off the needed  _Agumenti!_  charm to no avail, and cursing the fact that his wife was so physically fit  _and_  that she had befriended Gabrielle Delacour.

Not fifteen minutes later following the fire pants debacle, was the incident of an odd outbreak of  _kissing fever_  that lasted for nearly a full half-hour. It wasn't until Minerva, acting on instinct, apprehended two very culpable-appearing figures, George Weasley and Lee Jordan. They had been hovering around the punchbowl looking awfully suspicious.

Minerva was livid.

"I  _nearly kissed poor Mr. Granger_ , Hermione's father!" The Headmistress said, mortified. She eyed them both, while holding George's one good ear between her fingers. " _Fix this_ , Mr. Weasley!" She said, firmly, releasing his ear.

"Ow! Blimey!" George mumbled.

Not two minutes later, extraneous kissing stopped, amongst the attendees.

After that, Minerva split her attention equally between her date, Teddy Lupin, and the two former Gryffindors, Lee and George. The Headmistress was on high alert for any further mischief.

A less pleasant memory from that day, for a good quarter percent of the wedding reception in attendance, was being privy to the heated screaming argument between Fleur's  _younger sister_  and Narcissa's  _older sister_  in the Delacour library. Gaby had run out of her sane pills, apparently, not heeding Nymphadora Tonks request to leave her mother alone. In the aftermath, Tonks went looking for her mom, but was unsuccessful; Tonks surmising Gaby had finally scared her mother away. The Auror actually felt bad for her misunderstood mum, but tried to put on a good face for Fleur, opting not to tell her Auror partner  _what a pill_  the youngest Delacour had been.

However, despite her easygoing façade, Tonks was  _not_  a woman to be crossed. She had Baby Fleur in her crosshairs…but not for this happy day. Today was not the time…today was about her friend and partner, Fleur.

But she was  _arse over elbows,_ make no mistake.

There were two moments the stood out, between the newlyweds: one, of course, was the incredibly awkward moment that the 1st ex-Mr. Fleur Delacour tapped the 2nd current Mrs. Fleur Delacour on the shoulder.

"Uh, Hermione?"

"Hi, Bill. Glad you could make it."

"Yep." He looked around, nervously. "Uh, right then. 'Spose I could borrow you for a spot?"

"Now?" Hermione looked at the small group she was talking to, consisting of her parents and a couple friend of Apolline's; her dad nudged her, and nodded. "Oh, okay, Bill."

He took her off to a secluded section of the wing that the Great Hall was in.

"Uh…Hermione?"

"Bill."

From inside his dress robes, he pulled out a glass bottle of Moniack Mead, and two small shot glasses. Silently, he handed a glass to the startled, newly-married witch, and held one himself, as he poured them a generous shot of the amber-colored liquid.

He held his aloft, to toast.

Hermione mirrored his action, but didn't toast. Instead, she asked, "what is this? The bottle says it's Mead! Where did you get this, since we are outside King Arthur's times?"

He chucked. "Yes, mate, it's Mead." He lowered his glass as he explained, a twinkle in his eye, "Being the historical scholar that you are, Hermione—you are the only person besides myself I've ever met that actually enjoyed studying the Ancient Runes—I thought you would appreciate the old tradition."

Hermione smiled, nodding her head.

"The wizarding tradition of 'breaking bread' together, to indicate there's no hard feelings, over a shared glass of Mead."

Bill chuckled. "Used when someone transferred some important property, heirloom, birthright, or spouse to a person outside their immediate family."

"What a bunch of sexist prats!" Hermione laughed.

Bill nodded, in agreement. "Agreed. However, it's a nice sentiment, that everything is water under the bridge, I think, and that friendship should continue, undeterred. Befitting such and antiquated notion, I thought we should use some middle-ages beverage with which to toast. I was surprised to find Mead is actually making a comeback...although, I remain skeptical as to its taste."

"That damn Game of Thrones…I suspect that's why Mead is coming back." Hermione said, laughing.

"And, for the record, I know that Fleur is not mine to give, Hermione. But…I knew you before I knew her, and I've always liked and respected you, even as a child. But I still thought, it might be a nice sentiment…." His voice trailed off.

The female Gryffindor then tilted her head, musing, taking in the man she had always genuinely liked. With a smile, she raised her glass, and offered, "Salut, Mister William Weasley."

"Sláinte, Madam Hermione Delacour." He smiled back.

With a final cheers, clinking their glasses together, they downed the drink, bracing themselves for the worst.

"Hmm, not bad." They both agreed.

"One more!" He said, pouring them each a second. They each drank it quickly, nodding their approval.

"Rather like butterbeer, actually." Hermione noted. "I half-expected it to be awful."

"Me too." He said, looking at the bottle. "You know, this was a perfect metaphor, Hermione. Most people would expect this to be a bitter situation, one that leaves a bad taste in one's mouth." He poured them a final shot. "But it isn't like that at all. I see how perfect you two are together; I hope I find that someday. Today was unexpected, for me. Just like this Mead, it was really good…kind of sweet, like honey, really."

Hermione lunged forward, giving Bill an enormous hug, and said, "Don't be a stranger, Bill."

"Not a chance, Hermione." He replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**XOXXOXXO**

The second Fleur-Hermione memory of the night, occurring much later after much bubbly had been consumed would be one memory that put the "misunderstanding" in the phrase "Love and other Misunderstandings."

Hermione was at the bar, dutifully fetching another glass of wine for herself and her new bride, when an old school chum slid up, next to her.

"Lookin' good, Granger."

Hermione's face lit up. "Pansy! Merlin's beard, I haven't seen you all night!"

The former advisories chatted each other up, enthusiastically, and seemed genuinely glad to see each other. When Pansy ordered three shots of firewhiskey and one club soda, Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Interesting drink selection, Pans."

Pansy chuckled, her familiar low and slightly menacing laugh. "This," Pansy said, pointing at the non-alcoholic beverage, "is for Katy. She's ovulating, and well…we're trying."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

Pansy nodded, in agreement.

"And these," Pansy said, pointing at the three shots, "are for me. Because Katy's ovulating, and well…we're trying."

They both laughed and reminisced some more, before Pansy announced, "Eh, I should get back to the little woman. She's bound to be…thirsty."

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

Pansy took an appraising look at the Gryffindor. "Thank you so much for inviting us, Hermione. This was really wonderful, and well…I'm really glad that things turned out for you as they did, Granger. You deserved a happy ending, you know?"

Hermione gave Pansy an appreciative smile, offering, "we all kinda do, don't you think?"

Pansy slapped Hermione on the back. "Yup. Well, I'm off. Good to see you, Hermione…really. You and Fleur were gorgeous."

"Thank you, Pans. I look forward to the baby shower invite!" As Pansy turned to walk away, Hermione grabbed her by the wrist.

"Pans?"

"Yes, Granger?"

Hermione smiled, shyly. "I'm really glad we… kissed and made up."

Pansy got a devilish glint in her eye. She set the four glasses back down, on the bar, and looked at Hermione, her hands on her hips.

Hermione looked at her. "What?"

"Well, we made up, Granger, but I definitely didn't gets me no kiss!" She said, teasingly, enjoying Hermione's eyes, as they widened in panic.

"I…uh…" Hermione said, dumbfounded.

Pansy grabbed the startled Golden Girl, and made an over the top gesture of dipping her, Pansy's face a mere inch from the blushing bride.

"Pansy!" Hermione squealed.

Pansy made some puckering noises. "You gipped me, Granger, on that whole kissing and making up deal! Pucker up, lady, and give me some sugar, sugar!"

Pansy puckered up and prepared to swoop in, when all of a sudden she felt herself forcibly flying through the air, in the opposite direction of the kiss, landing against the walnut crown molding of the wall of the bar.

"Oooof! What the-?" Pansy grimaced.

Standing in front of her was the gorgeous and altogether frightening image of a very pissed off Fleur Delacour, with her hands on her hips, looking like she was ready to kill her in an instant.  
"And what, exactly, iz eet zat you zink you are doing, Miz Parkinson?" Fleur sneered, voice low and dangerous.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She said, rubbing her head which was already forming quite a knot.

Fleur leaned over, and put her face in Pansy's.

"Do not touch what doesn't belong to you, Mademoiselle." The danger was clear in her voice.

"Fleur!" Hermione said, grabbing Fleur's arm. Fleur, however, just kept her eyes leveled on the woman in a heap on the floor, the intent clear.

"I  _wasn't_  touching what doesn't belong to me, you damned crazy Frenchwoman!" Pansy rubbed her head, mumbling, "Merlin's ass, woman!"

Hermione tried rubbing Fleur's arm, reassuringly.

The Veela's eyes were already dark, and starting to transform into red; fortunately at this time, Apollene, Narcissa, Harry, Draco, and Katy Bell all arrived on the scene.

Several things all happened, all at the same time. Narcissa immediately began healing Pansy's head; Apolline reprimanded her daughter, in colorful French epitats, five ways from Sunday; Draco and Harry kept everyone else barricaded out of the room, diverting traffic; and Katy walked up to the enraged Veela, standing directly between her and her significant other.

"Fleur Delacour!" Katy said, equally furious.

Fleur wasn't listening; she didn't respond. She was still looking at the dark haired Slytherin on the floor getting the once over from Healer Black.

Finally, Katy rolled up her wedding program, and swatted – literally swatted—the blonde on the nose.

Whap!

" _Fleur!_  I'm talking to you!" Katy said, her voice louder.

Draco and Harry's eyes grew wide, and in spite of the tense situation, the two looked at each other, and immediately cracked up.

Draco hissed over to Harry, "Death by Wedding Program!"

"No kidding!" Harry sniggered back. "Watch out for that paper cut!"

They both continued laughing and Pansy and Narcissa tried their hardest not to join in. Fleur, however, was clearly not amused, and her hands were beginning to elongate, the first sign of her transformation.

Katy noticed immediately, and started whacking Fleur's fingers. "Stop that!" She demanded. "Fleur, what the hell is wrong with you? I was standing across the room, and I saw the whole thing! You're making way to much of this!"

"Anozzer woman tried to kiss my wife," Fleur said, with a growl. "What iz zere to understand, Mademoiselle Bell?"

"Oh Bloody Hell, Fleur!" Hermione harrumphed. "It wasn't  _another woman_ , Fleur," Hermione insisted, pointed at the incapacitated woman on the floor, "it was  **Pansy** , for Gods sakes!"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Granger!" Pansy winced, as Narcissa finished up the last of her spells.

"Not exactly a complement, 'Mione." Agreed Harry, looking sympathetically at Pansy.

Pointing at Harry, Draco said, "…what he said."

Hermione looked at them, helpless. "Well, you know what I mean! I mean, it's Pansy, for God's Sakes!"

"Oh, 'ermione, my Dear," Apollene said, gently. "Eet could 'ave been a Ficus 'ouse plant, for all zat zat matters, to a Veela! Zey are overprotective of ze mate, especially now, in ze infancy of ze bonding."

The Veela matriarch turned to her daughter, saying private words that seemed to finally calm the ruffled Veela feathers.

Finally settled, Fleur looked around sheepishly.

"I am sorry, Mademoiselle Parkinson. Perhaps I…overreacted?"

Everyone nodded.

"All I 'ave to say for myself, iz zat I am still getting acclimated to zis…bond. Eet just…takes over, sometimes, and I still feel too much perhaps.." She hung her head. "All I can say, iz I  _love_  'ermione, so much, so…" Her voice trailed off, Fleur emotional.

Her mother squeezed her.

"Oh, Fleur! You cannot 'elp eet, ma chou. Eet iz merely ze nature of ze newly bonded Veela. Eet will be like zis, for _awhile_...eet iz not your fault! Eet iz just how you are programmed."

Narcissa and Hermione shared a brief, but highly alarmed, look of mutual understanding.

With a conclusive air, Apolline summarized it thus: "You are  _Veela_ , Fleur."

Fleur nodded, and looked at Pansy, with remorse. "I am. And I am so in love wiz 'ermione. Please…forgive me, Mademoiselle?"

Pansy waived her off. "Eh, you were right to worry, Fleur." She grinned. "Actually, I  _was_  trying to fuck her, as fate would have it, so…"

Everyone looked at her, shocked, before the Slytherin burst out into pearls of laughter.

" _Kidding!_  Fuck, you people are  _way_  too serious!"

Draco and Harry nervously chuckled, as Katy promptly walked over, practically pushing Narcissa out of the way, in order to promptly swat  _Pansy_ , for a change.

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

The champagne continued to flow, and all feelings of ill will were long since erased. Forgotten for the night, seemingly, were the burned pants, Minerva's random kisses, and Fleur's brawling tendencies.

Everyone had had a truly marvelous evening, mostly.

The Delacour elves were patrolling the nooks and crannies of the estate, announcing it was the last dance of the evening in fifteen minutes, and that everyone should grab their loved ones or not-so loved ones, and assemble in the hall for the conclusion of the evening's events.

In the center of the room were the newlyweds, still looking magnificent, bathed in the glow of true love, which enhanced their natural beauty. Adjacent to them, on the dance floor, looking fairly aglow themselves were Apolline and Narcissa. Flanking the newlywed couple, as well, in immediate proximity included assorted couples and "non-couples," including the Drs. Grangers, Harry and Ginny, Pansy and Katie, Bill and Minerva, and Tonks and Remus.

At the conclusion of the dance, Hermione and Fleur made an announcement, thanking everyone for coming and sharing their most important day. They gave a brief wave, right before Fleur apparated them away, with a  _pop!_  followed by a cloud of blue smoke.

The house elves dimmed the lights; and the guests milled out, excepting of course, the ones staying at the Delacour mansion. Those lucky individuals merely found their way upstairs.

Having overseen every last detail, both women looking quite pleased with themselves, the two regal blondes shut the front doors and looked at each other.

"I can't believe it, Lene. We pulled it off…"

"D'accord, ma belle!" Apolline said, with a touch of weariness in her voice. "I 'ave to say, zere iz some finality in zis…my daughter iz married!"

"That she is, indeed."

"And for ze first time ever, I did not kiss eizzer of my girls goodnight, when they were 'ere in ze 'ouse." Lene shook her head. "Things are changing, Cissa."

Narcissa nodded in acknowledgement. "Things have changed, dear. And that's a good thing."

"Mmmm. I suppose…." Her voice drifted off. "But, zere is one thing zat should remain ze same, I zink."

She turned, and walked off, towards the Great Hall. Narcissa frowned, unsure if she should follow or wait; eventually, she pushed off from the door, and opted to follow.

When she opened the door to the great hall, she gasped at what lay inside.

"Oh! Merlin's hat, Lene! What's all this?" Cissy said, voice shaking.

Apolline stood, in the center of the great hall, at the center of the dance floor. Hundreds of tiny candles floated through the air, casting a warm glow throughout the room, creating a feel of hidden-away intimacy. A beautiful waltz was playing magically in the background, the sound of the music filling the hall. Apolline cocked her head, and raised her finger in the Englishwoman's direction.

She beckoned her Cissa to come over, in a very direct "come hither" gesture.

"What's all this, love?" Narcissa said, looking around, clearly awestruck by the romantic gesture.

Lene pulled her into her tight embrace, and took the healer's hand.

"Zis iz a waltz, I believe," she answered.

She took Cissy, and drawing her into a waltz, Lene leading…of course. The two moved gracefully across the floor, the ghosts of balls past and future filling the hall.

"So, what zis iz, my dear Cissa, I zink would be obvious, my dearest one!" Lene continued, her gaze equally adoring as well as hungry, as she took in the delicate features of Narcissa Black.

Lene licked her lips, as they continued to glide together, effortlessly in their closed embrace, keeping time to the formal waltz.

"I want to dance wiz you, my mate," Lene said, "…I want to  _feel_  you, wiz ze music; I want to dance wiz you, intimately, in a way zat waz not possible, today…." She paused, struggling to think of the right words to express herself.

Cissa completed her sentence. "You wanted to be together in a manner that would have taken away from Fleur's moment, had we done it. I know, Lene. I know."

She rested her head in the crux of Apolline's neck; the smell of the elegant Frenchwoman still made her dizzy with happiness, even to this day.

Narcissa sighed, contentedly.

"Lene…" she began, before halting; her voice small.

Apolline stopped then, to look at her mate.

Brow furrowed, Lene brought her hands to Cissy's cheeks, cupping them. "Mon cher amour," She whispered. "What iz eet?"

"Oh Lene," Narcissa exhaled, "…I can't remember  _ever_  feeling so sure, in all my life! So happy. So… _content_ , Lene." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I know that may not sound very glamorous….'content' hardly reeks of passion and love, I know. But let me assure you…'content' is a word that I thought would be  _forever_  out of reach, for me."

She admitted, trembling, before quietly burying her head back in the small of Lene's neck. Cissy murmured, "I never thought it possible for me, Lene."

Lene pulled away to regard her, square in the eye.

The Frenchwoman held her breath. Finally, she said, "I was going to wait until later, my Cissa…but I zink you need zis, now."

She walked over to her clutch, resting on a nearby table, and pulled out a small sachet, tied in elegant ribbon. Returning back to her blonde, she placed it in Narcissa's palm, pressing it tightly.

"For  _you_ , my love." Apolline said, softly. "Open eet."

Narcissa looked at what appeared to be a wedding favor pressed into her palm; she undid the ribbon gently. Despite her great care, black power spilled out, tumbling onto the floor.

" **Oh!**  Oh, no! I spilled it—wait a minute! Is that…floo powder?" Cissa asked, regarding the black powder, confused.

"Eet iz."

"Oh? That's …uh," she paused, searching for the right words. None came, and Lene's delighted laughter told her there was more to the story.

"Eet iz, 'ow you say….symbolique?" She paused. " _Symbolic_ …yes. Zat!" Apolline declared, proudly. "Eet iz symbolic of a gift I 'ave been waiting to give, to you."

Narcissa regarded her with curiosity.

Apolline's eyes were filled with nothing but utter devotion as she continued. "I 'ad 'oped I could propose, properly, to you tonight…Cissa. Malheureusement, taking care of everyzing for Fleur kind of took priority; I could not justify 'ow much eet would take out of me to make your bonding ring, in ze manner I would want to do eet…"

Narcissa put up a reassuring hand. "Oh, Heavens, Lene! I would never expect you to do that, especially right now! That would take way too much out of you."

Apolline Delacour nodded. "I know. And I know…you know, Cissa. I know you understand. Zat doesn't mean I didn't want to, 'owever."

Cissy gave her an understanding grin. "I know that, as well, Madame."

"But, short of making myself an invalid for a week, zere waz somezing I knew I 'ad to take care of, tout suite!" She took Cissy's hands in her own as she continued explaining. "Cissa…I  _cannot_  be so far away from you, all ze time. I  _cannot_  do zis, anymore. Our bond iz growing stronger…I  _cannot_  be away from you, every night…"

"Yes?" Narcissa said, weakly, her heart thumping with the tiniest of hopes growing inside her chest.

" **So**." Lene continued, a twinkle in her eye. "I did what ze Delacours 'ave done for generations; probably using similar methods to zose of ze Black family tree, n'est-ce pas?"

"What?" Cissy interrupted, "You raped, pillaged, and murdered?"

"Oui! Zat." Apolline agreed, playfully. "Alors…not exactly. But close. I pulled some connections, wiz my friends in ze international ministries botz in France and Britain. Zere are a few people zat owe favors to Clan Delacour, to put eet mildly." She chuckled.

"What are saying, Lene?" Narcissa voice asked, excitedly, hope running amok in her chest.

"I am saying, my dearest love, zat zere iz now an international floo, between zat fireplace," she pointed at the roaring flames in the great hall, "and ze fireplace in the Healer's ward, at 'ogwarts."

"Oh…" Cissy gasped. "That's…that's impossible, Lene."

"No. Possible."

"No, Lene! Do you know how hard the Dark Lord's agents tried to make a connection into Hogwarts? There are edicts, laws… wards as old as time."

"Je sais, ma belle!" Agreed Delacour. "Which iz why I am particular proud of my skills of …persuasion, on zis matter." She grinned.

Taking the shocked woman's hand in her own, she walked her over to the fireplace, and opened the case on the mantle of her floo powder.

"Let's try eet, my love."

"Now?" Cissy said, excited and flabbergasted.

"I can't zink of a better time…can you?"

Narcissa let a smile creep across her face, infectious. "As fate would have it, Lene…there is something I need to retrieve, in my quarters, actually."

"Aprez-vous, Madame."

And with a  _Pop!..._  they were gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The night had finally come to an end, and Fleur and Hermione were practically floating.

They had not left one another's side, for virtually the entire night. Their cheeks hurt from smiling as much as they had. Their night was sentinel; more perfect than they could have ever imagined. Surrounded by the ones they loved most, that loved them, shared in a setting that was beyond romantic, was indescribable.

As soon as they apparated into their "marital relations" room, as Apolline delicately coined it, Fleur had Hermione slammed against the door.

Fleur's lips pressed against those of her wife, hard, in a deep and sloppy kiss.

"Mine.  **My**  wife. Forever." She growled into Hermione's ear.

"Yes… wife. I am yours; your wife, Fleur. And… you are  _mine."_  Hermione emphasized, in response, during the interim kisses on Fleur's neck.

The two proceeded to kiss hungrily against the doorframe until finally breathless and needing more. Slowly, their bodies still pressed tightly together, they turned to actually take in the room that had been assigned to them this evening. Their eyes widened, taking in a room that was indeed a most beautiful sight.

Every surface was covered in  _candles._

Their room was bathed in the golden glow of the many candles and lumineres. Hermione spotted a bottle of champagne chilling, next to their bed. Fleur noticed the snacks. They both appreciated that the room was pristine, and everything that had been out was put away from the earlier activities of getting ready. Soft music was even playing in the background, and the room smelled of vanilla and peppermint.

"Wow…" Hermione exclaimed. "It's so…beautiful in here. Who did this?" she turned to her wife.

"I'm not sure ma belle...look, zere are even treats for us," Fleur noticed excitedly. "Zey thought of everzing!" she spoke pointing to the cheese plate filled with fruits and breads on their dresser.

The two witches smiled at one another, Hermione's hands holding onto Fleur's hips tightly.

"Hi Fleur. My wife, you are my wife Fleur," she said touching Fleur's cheek gently. "Oui ma femme," Fleur huskily replied as she pulled Hermione over to their bed. She turned, leaning against the frame, with Hermione resting between her legs. "You look so beautiful tonight 'ermione. You take my breath away, I can't believe you are mine." As Fleur spoke, she trailed her fingers lightly up and down Hermione's arms, eliciting goose bumps from her bride. She slowly brought her hands up to Hermione face and pulled her in for another slow kiss. Using the proximity of her wife to her advantage, she reached around back of Hermione and unzipped her dress.

"I want to make love to you 'ermione. I need too…" she breathed into Hermione's mouth. Trailing her fingers up Hermione's bare skin of her back, she leaned into her witch as she slowly pulled her wife's dress down until it was hanging on her waist, revealing white lace covered breasts, nipple hard, poking through.

Eyes full of lust and adoration, she trailed her nails up Hermione's stomach and palmed each lace covered breast in her hands, gently tugging at Hermione's taunt nipples. Fleur leaned into Hermione placing open mouth kisses along her collarbone, and between the valley of her breasts and back up again reaching her mouth.

"I love you 'ermione Delacour, je vous aime. Now eets time to get you out of zis beautiful dress. I need to feel you, ma femme."

Hermione's dress was slowly removed from her body, leaving her in only her white lace thong and bra. When Fleur noticed the 'wife' spelled across her thong, she chuckled, looking up at Hermione with a smirk.

"Ginny," she explained.

"Ahhhhh…I zink…well…" she just grinned.

Pulling Hermione into her, she gracefully maneuvered Hermione onto the bed. The Veela effortlessly turned, with the grace of a ballerina, and waited, while Hermione unzipped her, as well. As Hermione did, she placed kisses along Fleur's spine, treasuring the most beautiful gift she was unwrapping.

Once Fleur's dress was also removed, it was Hermione's turn to chuckle and raise and eyebrow.

"Gaby," Fleur laughed. Apparently G-Force had purchased matching panties for Fleur and Hermione. It was kind of adorable.

"Of course…those two…" Hermione shook her head. "Now, you, wife, get over here! " Fleur pointed, emphatically; but she almost immediately softened her tone. "I am asking. Not ordering.  _Please_ ," she requested.

Fleur climbed up the length of Hermione's body, while flicking her wrist in the direction of their dresses to ensure they were both hung up with care in their wardrobe.

"Thanks wife," Hermione grinned, pulling Fleur in, for another full bodied kiss.

Body flush, on top of her wife, was always a profound experience. However, this evening, this particular "tonight", now that they were bonded? Married?

The feeling…it was an overall state of being that ultimately lacked description. Their bodies were on fire, yet at  _complete peace_ , at the same time.

The two women realized they were completely connected; every breath seemed synchronized by the calming noise of inspiration and expiration. The calming effect did not last long, however. In an instant they were both panting, heaving against each other, practically in tears they felt so perfect together.

Fleur took a breath, and shifted so her legs were straddling one of Hermione's, allowing their cores to be pressed tightly against the others thigh. Slowly rocking together, Fleur leaned down to kiss her wife while continuing to increase pressure against her wife. The witches rocked together in an increasing frenzy, their passion and connection at startling intensity.

Breaking their kiss to take a deep breath, Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes. "I want to come  _togezze, r_  ma belle. Can you do zat wiz me?"

"Ohh…Fleur! God…my  _wife_ … **yes** …!" she said, in between moans. "Please…just don't stop Fleur…don't stop."

They continued to rock together, shifty to put pressure right where they needed. Hermione was nipping at Fleur's neck, softly biting and licking as went, Fleur moaning above her. On the precipice of release, Fleur buried her head into Hermione's neck as they cried out together.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, breathing heavy, their bodies slick with sweat, but still covered in too much lace for either's liking.

"Fleur, please, I need you. Naked. Please."

That was all the blonde needed to hear, suddenly feeling alert once again. She lifted herself up, straddling the brunette as she flicked her bra off and reached to lift Hermione, one hand snaking around her back as she deftly unclasped Hermione's as well. She practically ripped off their matching panties as she lay back on her witch, craving the feeling of full body naked contact. As she lay, she peppered kissed onto Hermione's collarbone, her hips slowly rocking again, seeking contact against her wife.

"I need you, again, ma belle." Fleur growled.

She lifted up, leaning onto her left arm, allowing her right to sneak down between Hermione's legs. Fleur keened, grasping for the the wet, silky folds she knew lay within, so desperately wet and  _ready,_ for her.

Ready for Fleur to have Hermione. To take…Hermione.

She could barely control her lust for her wife;  _she needed to be inside her._  She needed to feel her fingers be surrounded by her wife; she needed to bring her pleasure that only she could. The urge was so powerful, it was pushing out all rational thought out of the Veela's mind.

Hermione, overcome with pleasure as she felt Fleur's deft fingers caressing her, needed to do the same.

Her hand pushed it's way to Fleur's center, and as she found what she was looking for, she gasped.

The feeling was almost too much….

 _almost_.

Looking up to find her wife's eyes, they connected. Knowing an unspoken cue, they entered each other, at the same moment.

"Oh, fuck!" Fleur moaned, breathy and desperate.

"Mmmmm…." Hermione concurred.

It was the headiest feeling. Rocking together, buried deep in each other's cores, they found their tempo almost immediately. They never waivered in their eye contact, and it was the most intimate feeling they had ever experienced.

Rocking together, focused solely on each other, they pushed and pulled, curled their fingers and cried out together as they brought each other to climax.

"I love you," they both declared breathlessly, eyes still locked on each other, fingers still buried deep inside.

"My everything…" Hermione whispered.

"Always."


	23. The Morning After (Deja Vu)

The remaining chosen few, the ones who had been invited to remain at the Delacour mansion after the nuptuals, were privileged to a delectable breakfast buffet the morning after.

Hermione and Fleur, newly married, walked the buffet line together. Hermione simply held her plate out, with Fleur heaping various items onto it, insisting that  _''ermione would like zis_ ' or '' _ermione would like zat'_. Hermione, for her part, just watched her overprotective Veela wife dote on her, and feeling cherished and amused. The non-Veela bride didn't feel the need to mention that her plate was becoming  _obscenely_  heavy; instead, she merely allowed Fleur to gush, fawn, and  _pile on_ more. The Golden Girl quietly added a second plate when Fleur wasn't looking, and smiled at her considerate mate.

Hermione Granger Delacour scanned the dining area; she observed Lene and Cissy in the corner, doing their after-action review and cross referencing the guest list to wedding gifts.

Hermione thought, with a frown, that those two looked  _suspiciously_ alert.

And alert, they were! The two older women had risen much earlier; before anyone had even cracked an eyeball open. By the time the first of the breakfast goers dragged their hungover selves to the breakfast buffet, Lene and Cissy had eaten, taken a constitutional walk, and oversaw the set-up of the buffet... all before 8 am! The tandem two were like the military, with their efficiency navigating things in the early morning hours. Amazingly, they managed it with their signature grace and beauty, making it appear effortless. They were quite the charming host pair, indeed.

Being in love looked quite beautiful on them both, and they looked very refreshed.

Tonks, Harry, Draco, and Ginny, on the other hand, were huddled miserably over coffee and a few crackers between the four of them, all  _clearly_  hung-over. No sparkling conversation was had over there; only the loud slurping of coffee with the occasional moan of agony. All that in spite of the fact Narcissa had put a hangover draught in everyone's gift bag!

Tonks Lupin, it was fair to say, looked the worst of everyone. Luckily for the under-the-weather Auror, her  _saintly, '_ over-the-weather' husband, Remus, was tending to their energetic son. Currently they were reenacting some muggle science fiction story about some evil lord named Darth something or another, in the gardens. Claiming she had had enough of dark lords to last her a lifetime, Tonks bowed out, thankfully...it gave the Metamorphmagus a reprieve, with adequate time to recuperate from the shots her damn Veela partner made her do the night prior.

It should be noted, however, in spite of all of the self-induced misery and maladies, pleasant conversations flowed easily amongst everyone, even though  _certain folks_  were not fully at their best.

"Damn it, Fleur...you better not ever get divorced!" Tonks yelled across the room, with a grimace.

" _And why iz zat,_  my leetle Tonksie?" Fleur grinned. "Besides ze obvious."

 **"Because!"**  Tonks replied, "... _My fucking liver_  cannot take another one of your marriages, that's why!"

Everyone laughed, even Hermione. They fell back into their usual banter, a few people coming down, grabbing a few things and heading back to their rooms. Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny laughed outright when they saw Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom miserably trying to chew bread after the Drs. Grangers had talked them into a dental cleaning the night prior using their "traveling" dental set. Finally, the two incapatated wizards just gave up on any type of oral nutrition, heading back upstairs, instead.

There was a rare lull in the conversation, which was the singular reason a  _crashing noise_  was heard by everyone, in the vicinity of the buffet.

Gaby had finally arrived.

 _"Merde!"_  She hissed, in her failed attempt to slink discreetly over to the buffet, unnoticed.

The disheveled youngest Delacour said nothing, to anyone. Focused only on the buffet line, she did not meet anyone's curious stare. The assembled group immediately noted, to no one's surprise, that Gaby had remembered to pack her _signature oversized sunglasses..._

There was alcohol at last night's event, after all.

Wearing the aforementioned sunglasses, she deliberately refused to anyone's gaze. Silently and efficently, the atypically quiet blonde weaved her way to the buffet rather hurriedly. She grabbed a plate, and proceeded to pile heaping amounts of food onto the poor, unsuspecting dish.

Defying gravity with the amount of food precipitiously balanced on said plate, she appeared satisfied. Glancing over the buffet one last time, she grabbed a carafe of water, and stuffed a wad of napkins under her armpit. The blonde then turned without saying a word, and headed back towards her room while balancing the plenteous plate and sundries.

Her great escape was not to be.

" **Ca-va** , Gabrielle?" Rang out her Maman's voice, loud and clear.

Gaby's shoulders visibly tensed, and her murmured  _"Merde!"_  was heard. Sighing, she replied, " _Ca va bien_ , Maman," without turning around.

The morning breakfast guests all looked at one another, before turning back to observe the retreating figure of Gabrielle Delacour, clearly feeling  _anti-social._

 **"Hey!"**  Her sister stood up, hands on her hips.  _"Arrêter se défilent,_  Gaby!" Fleur called out.

Gaby stilled, only for the briefest of seconds. Again, without turning around, Gaby answered, "Oui?" She merely turned her head slightly in Fleur's direction as she spoke, holding the precariously balanced breakfast items in her arms.

"Gaby? Gaby…you're  _bleeding_!" Fleur observed, concerned.

"Ah?  _Bleeding?"_ She looked down at her shirt. "Oui... eet appears zat I am. I should do somezing about zat, right now!" She straightened her posture, and readjusted her plates. "So, uh… au revoir, sister. 'appy day after wedding, zen!"

Casting a nervous glance in Tonks' direction, Gaby continued to walk towards her room.

" _Wait_ , Gaby!" Hermione added, noticing the same things her mate had, and called out to her friend. "Gaby, hold up…please! Are those… _bruises_?"

Gaby huffed, her shoulders noticeably stiffening. She started mumbling. Annoyed that now everyone's attention was on her because of her nosy sisters, she impatiently replied, "Yes?  _Maybe?_  I don't know, 'ermione. I got in a bit of an….altercation, you could say, last evening. But, I'm fine, now….no worries, GG."

She started walking, again, giving a dismissive, "Bye, now! And oh…'ave a bon  _Petit déjeuner_ , ladies!" She was clearly moving faster this time, back towards the direction her room; she was obviously uninterested in more interruptions.

"Woah! That was kinda rude, even for Gabs!" Draco pointed out.

Harry looked up, confused, eyes bloodshot. "Did she say  _altercation_? What did that mean?" Harry pondered, out loud. "Did that mean….she got in some kind of mix-up, like a  _physical_  fight, last night?"

"Damn, and I missed it?" Ginny lamented.

Tonks' groggy head shot up, from over the hangover potion she was nursing. The auror was now surprisingly awake. "Wotcha! Wait  _a bloody minute_ ….a  **fight**?"

Tonks looked over to where Hermione and Fleur were seated. "Hey, Fleur….?" The Aurors' eyes looked across the room, finding her partner's eyes. The Auror team seemed to be making a  _similar_  connection.

"Tonksie…" Fleur exhaled. "No!  _Son impossible_...!"

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh, it's possible, alright! What's more... _it's on_ , Fleur! It's definately ON." Tonks' face grew very angry, almost instantly. Standing, she looked down at Harry, explaining through gritted teeth, " _My mum_  left the wedding early, last night! She didn't even tell me  _in person_ …she sent me an owl, Harry! A fucking owl!"

Tonks reached down, grabbing her cloak.

"I thought, at the time, her abrupt exit was because she didn't want to have to stay longer than necessary in order to find me, and tell me in person. I mean, who sends a fucking owl? She had been so on edge, so weird, last night….so, I chalked it up to that. But  _now_  it makes sense!"

Tonks secured her wand, pulling it out from the holster in her cloak, and stormed off after Gaby.

Knowing her partner all too well, Fleur stood up. "Tonksie,  _no_!  **Wait** , damn eet!" Fleur yelled, grabbing her wand in kind, knocking over her chair in her haste to catch up to her fuming Auror partner.

Draco, brows furrowed, took in the scene, and looked at Harry and Ginny.

He kept his voice low, whispering to the table, "I could just be really barmy after all the alcohol last night, but uh...yeah. Was Tonks just implying that Gaby…uh, that Gaby  _beat up her mother_ , last night?"

" **What**?" Harry gasped.

"Shhh!" Draco hushed, clamping his hand over Harry's mouth. "Merlin's beard,  _keep it down_ , Potter! Don't cause a scene, unnecessarily over my possibly ill-founded or incorrect …  _concerns,_ man! We don't bring unwarranted attention to this!"

From across the room, the Golden Girl stood up. " _Bloody Hell!_ " She huffed, to no one in particular.

Hermione then unholstered  _her_  wand, gripping it tightly, and proclaimed: "Great Merlin! Nymphadora is going to  _beat up Gaby_  for bloodying up Andromeda last night!"

"So much for  _subtle._ " Draco sighed.

Just like that, the Golden Girl was off, chasing after Tonks, in addition to wife.

The remaining breakfast-goers stared, mouths agape, in the direction of Hermione, Fleur and Tonks sudden departure.

 _"Holy fuck!"_  Ginny Potter said, finally breaking the silence. The redhead leap over her chair, and grabbed the dumbstruck Harry and Draco by their sleeves. "C'mon, you gits! Let's  **go**! There's going to be  _bloodshed_!"

The three of them, led by Ginny, were next in departing from the breakfast area, running after Hermione, with Ginny hollering, " _this is gonna be awesome!"_  as they sprinted away.

Lene and Narcissa, witnessing the commotion, exchanged a confused look.

The Delacour matriarch asked her mate, in disbelief, "Cissa? You don't zink eet…? Non!" She shook her coifed head. "Non, eets not possible…"

Narcissa had already risen to stand. "This is  _Gaby_  we're talking about, here, Lene; let's keep that in mind. Additionally, I've discovered she has a rather overdeveloped  _Veela protective streak_ , you see, for those she loves…"

She accio'ed her traveling Healer's Bag, and started off in the direction the younger contingent had scurried off towards. "…and she's decided for some reason  _my honor_  needs avenging, singlehandedly, it appears."

Briefly she turned, noting Lene was not walking with her.

Gesturing, Cissy asked, "Are you coming, Lene?"

The Veela threw up her hands, and stood to join her mate. " **Insane!**  'ow could my daughter do zis? I…she…'ow could she injure  _your_  sister, at 'er  _own sister's_  wedding? Zis iz just insane!" The matriarch declared.

Narcissa nodded. "Uh…Veela nature, I guess?" She offered, as an answer.

Then, more seriously, after receiving a dirty look from her mate, Narcissa sighed. "No, Lene, dear. This, I'm afraid, is just what happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object.  **This**  is the result..."

" _What_  iz ze result?"

" _Casualties_ , Lene! _Casualties and_  collateral damage… _that's_  the result. Come on, then!" She gestured impatiently, her experience as Hogwart's healer kicking in. "Your daughter…or my niece… or  _someone,_  in general, will need healing! Or rescuing. Or _both_."

The healer had explained quickly, as she turned, rushing off toward Gaby's room.

**XOXOXOX**

Narcissa's words were prophetic.

Arriving on the scene, the Healer beelined towards her wounded niece. She immedeiately began healing the more superficial cuts on the surface of her face and chest. "What happened, Tonks? Can you recall what caused the injury?" She asked, going into "healer mode."

Fleur answered for her, as Tonks was a little shell shocked. "Eet was unlike any ward I 'ave seen before, Cissy!" Fleur said, cradling Tonks' head in her lap.

Tonks finally seemed to come around a bit, under Narcissa's skilled hand.

"Oy!" Tonks groaned. "I don't recommend doing that, mate!" She said, looking up at Fleur. "Bloody ingenious spell! Did you figure it out while I was unconscious, Flower?"

"Non! Even 'ermione is flummoxed…"

"I'm not flummoxed!" The Golden Girl interjected, defensively. "I just haven't  _figured it out_ , yet…"

" _She's flummoxed_." Ginny and Harry responded, in unison.

"Yep." Draco echoed, causing Hermione's head to whip around, giving him an evil glare. He held his hands up in surrender. "But I'm sure she'll figure it out, soon!" He added quickly.

Lene arrived on the scene, her experienced eyes immedately surveying everything. She turned to Fleur and Hermione and Tonks. "You saw my daughter go in zere?" Lene asked, fingers starting to elongate. "Zat iz no ward we know…'ow deed eet work?"

Tonks sat up, groggy. Narcissa was bent over her, ignoring everyone, focused solely on healing the wounded Auror.

Tonks groaned from the effort of sitting up, but addressed the room. "It was like a –"

" ** _Shh!"_**  Admonished Cissy. "Let  _Fleur_  explain! You need to stay still, please, and don't move, while I'm mending these gashes."

Tonks eyes widened, when she realized the extent of her injuries, and immediately complied, glumly, and reclined. She waived at her partner, indicating she should finish the story. Fleur nodded, her eyes haunted, as she spoke in pressured tones. "Well, ze wards? Eet iz very complex, I've never seen anyzing like eet. Impenetrable!"

The head Veela, growing concerned, moved closer. "And Gaby iz trapped, in zere?" Lene clarified.

"Oui, Maman."

The group looked around trying to gather any additional insight as to what the hell the ward was comprised of, what earthly spell could had created it. Everyone looked stumped.

But it was one person, in particular, who was ruminating on the mornings events in more detail. He finally shared, "You know _, I thought_  she was acting…a little odd! Out of sorts!"

Draco Malfoy had a look of studied consideration on his face, as he added, thoughtfully, "…it was almost like…well, no, _that would be impossible_ …right? I mean, who would have done it?"

"What?" Ginny asked. "Mate, you're talking to yourself, you realize that, right?"

"Oh!" Draco shuddered. "Sorry. Things…events… from my…darker times, Gin." He said, glumly, explaining. "What I mean is that….I thought she was acting barmey. 'Off', you know? Like…." His voice grew serious. "Like when someone has been  _Imperioused_ , you know?"

They all gasped.

Fleur's face grew alarmed, and her fingers began extending into talons, just like her mother's.

"Who?" Fleur asked, eyes growing dark. "I saw  _no one_  wiz 'er, zo…" Fleur growled. "Not last night, not zis morning. She was not very social…"

Suddenly, Fleur paused, eyes widening in realization.

"... _Not very social_...of course! Zat IZ very  _unlike '_ er…."

"Fleur," Hermione said, in a calming voice, as she rubbed her back. "I'm sure there's a simple explanation, other than the _Imperius_  curse! Especially since you didn't see her  _with_  anyone…"

"Well...they could have been  _invisible_." Harry offered.

Ginny and Hermione gave him a dirty look.

 _"What?_  It's true!" He said, defensively.

Lene observed the scene, which was quickly unraveling. The head Veela immediately _took command_  of the clusterfuckery in front of her. Stepping up, very commanding in her presence, she cleared her throat.

Just that gesture managed to quiet the group.

Lene decreed, "Please...continue working, Cissa." She ordered, assessing Tonks' wounds. Turning to face the rest of the alarmed group, she demanded they all collectively  _calm down_  and remain silent, unless answering a question.

Everyone did.

She was the Veela Matriarch, after all; and this was the matriarch's daughter, in trouble. No one messes with a Mama Veela and lives to discuss it later. With quick efficieny, Apolline directed Ginny, Hermione, and Harry to examine the wards, she next assigned Draco help his mother splint the wounds on Tonks, and of her eldest, she demanded information.

"Fleur Isabelle! Tell me what 'appened, when Tonks tried to break ze ward."

"Uh, let me remember. Uh, She cast ze lightening spell, to break ze ward first…I zink? Zen, it ricocheted off ze ward, and hit 'er!"

"Like a _Protego_?"

"No, not like zat! Eet was as zo eet rebounded, wizout even touching ze ward! Not like ze Protego, where ze spell 'as to connect wiz eet, first. Eet seemed like…nozing can get to it, eet  **reflects**  everyzing!"

Narcissa head shot up. "What? What did you say?"

"Ze ward. Eet reflected everyzing wizout contact. You cannot touch eet, to break it."

"What have you tried?" Narcissa asked, strangely.

"Ze shield penetration shell, ze unlocking charm, even  _Revelio_."

Narcissa looked pale. "Nothing worked?"

Fleur threw up her hands, in frustration, gesturing toward the locked door. She waived her hand in circles, indicating an intact barrier, complete with a silencing charm, obstructed the group.

"Clearly, not, Narcissa!"

Apolline held up her hand to silence Fleur. She cocked her head, catching the subtle body language. "What are you zinking, Cissa?" Lene asked her, curious.

Narcissa stood up, white as a ghost. In a quiet, trembling voice, she explained, "I've seen this jinx, or something very similar to it… before." She was shaking. "Actually…many times. As a child. It was used by only  **one**  person, that I know of…"

"Who?" Fleur asked, frantic.

"It…it was used by….the person who invented it….but that's impossible…." Narcissa stammered.

Fleur was growing apoplectic. " **Who** , damn it?"

Eyes pained, she looked up at Fleur. In a tortured voice, she croaked out, "My dead sister, Fleur; that's who.  _Bellatrix_."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at Narcissa,  _stunned._  Draco nearly dropped Tonks' leg.

"Wotcha, Malfoy! Ouch!"

"S-Sorry, Tonks." He said, shaken. Looking up, he asked his mother, "Can you do anything? Is there a counter jinx?"

But the woman was already up, determined. Narcissa had risen to standing, aiming her wand at the door, with a trembling hand.

She paused to look at the group. "On your guard, people! If I'm right, this should disarm and counter the ward...I hope."

She closed her eyes, and murmured, " _Tojours pur. Tojours en secret_."

Snapping her eyes open, she barely ducked in time, as a flash of orange light cracked the air around the door. Her counter jinx had worked! It disarmed the ward, but it also disarmed the other spells….specifically, the silencing wards.

Now, evident to the group, they could hear Gaby behind the door, crying out, as though she were being actively tortured!

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, grabbing his wand.

"Holy shit!" Ginny exclaimed, simultaneously, as the group mobilized quickly. Fleur's fingers snapped immediately into fierce talons, and she dug them deep into the door, ripping the door  _clean off the hinges_.

_Her baby sister was in there, and in trouble!_

With a growl, the furious Veela threw the disassembled door off to the side, as though it were nothing.

With the blockade now gone, the contingent of witches and wizards, wands up, stormed into the room through the newly created egress. Draco was first, storming in with  _rage_  on his face. Next was Hermione, pushing behind him; she cast a backwards, multi-point  _Protego!_  Spell, shielding the oncoming group of reinforcements, all running towards the sound of Gaby's cries.

Harry, still nimble from his Quiddich days, was one of the first to find her.

His eyes widened as he shouted, "Shit! They've got her tied up!" Harry exclaimed. "Hurry!" He ordered, as he leveled his wand shoulder to shoulder with Draco, who had gotten there, first.

Draco shot out an arm, clotheslining Harry. He tumbled forward, coming to a screeching halt.

 _"What the fuck_ , Malfoy?" Harry said, pushing himself up. "What's the idea of -OH." The blue eyes of Harry Potter, so remincient of his mother's eyes, widened further. "Oh." Harry said with finality, understanding Draco's action, finally.

He stood up, and braced himself against Draco. They both extended their arms, in order to halt the others...but it was too late.

They saw. They saw what Draco and Harry had seen...shock and horror immediately registered in everyone's expressions, at the grisly scene before them.

Gaby was  _indeed_  restrained, by her wrists. She was tied to her headboard, face down.

_However…._

" **Fuck!**  Fuck me!" Gaby moaned, her voice raw. " _Harder_! Deeper in me,  **now**! Please… Pousser vers moi davantage!" Gaby was begging, and her voice was heavily laden, with lust. She released a painful and throaty groan, screaming, _"Fucking deeper_ , damn you! Oh, fuck! FUCK! I'm  _so fucking close_ ….!"

Gaby was now crying; her body arching of the bed, and clearly aching. Her movements were limited by the restraints bound to her, by her wrists. She was marked with bruises, and her gorgeous flesh was covered with trickles of blood and sweat, _everywhere_.

Her body was undulating in pleasure,  _writhing_ ; she was moving rhythmically with the forceful thrusts generated from the her "captor," the person _on top_  of her.

The youngest Delacour's blond hair was matted from sweat and blood, and her head was banging against the headboard. Despite being face down, her bucking and flailing caused her breasts to bounce noticeably, as her body arched in wanton pleasure.

They watched, dumbstruck, as the body on top of Gaby was clearly claiming her, in every sense of the word.

They watched.

They could only see the backside of the stranger, and their smooth ass rising and falling with the pisteoning of a large, thick phallus, in and out of Gaby's core. From the back…with Gaby's face, down. They watched thrusts so aggressive it was almost painful to watch. Each fierce thrust elicited a grunt from the stranger as well as desperate moans and howls, growing louder, from the woman, practically unrecognizable with lust, positioned underneath.

Finally Gaby was crying again, as she burred her face into her pillow, and bucked her ass higher, meeting the thrusts with equal ferocity.

Both people were panting, and save Gaby's sash ties at her wrists, both people were…. completely naked.

" **Come**! Come, you little bitch, come! Damn you!" her lover screamed, voice hoarse, and layered with intention.  _"Now_!" Her lover continued to pounding in and out of the young blonde's raw opening, thrusting hungrily.

The group was stunned into silence, varying degrees of mouths agape; all of their eyes were filled with shock. However, now that they had been standing there long enough for that initial shock to wear off, a few observations were gleaned, in that moment.

Amid the rocking bed, headboard smashing into the wall, and the wanton groans, the group observed the two, and fact their backs were  _covered_ , completely. Covered in scratches and puncture wounds.

Covered in spots of active bleeding and caking blood and residual sweat.

Covered in what appeared to be… human bite marks.

And on further inspection, they noticed six nearly transparent straps circling around the hips of Gaby's lover, tethering the rather large phallus that was currently thrusting in and out of the youngest Delacour furiously.

It was a wizarding strap on; one that Ginny recognized immediately. The strap on had gained notoriety as "the expensive one", because it was the brand that rendered actual lifelike sensations to the wearer, as well as the "recipient" of the item. Hence the understandable misconception that Gaby was pinned down by a man, initially….

None of which seemed to be of any interest to the two people in front of the group. Oblivious, and without further ado, Gabrielle came  _undone._

_Completely._

Screaming through her climax in front of her _entire_  family, Gaby was immune to the fact there was a large collection of people watching this highly personal and frighteningly aggressive sexual situation unfold.

In front of them…all of them.

As both Gaby and her partner screamed, obscenely, moaning while riding out their fucking, it hit Narcissa  _who_  exactly the young Professor's lover was...

"ANDY!" Narcissa screamed. " _Andromeda Walburg Black!_ You  _get off_   _of_   _Gabrielle_ , right this instant!"

Narcissa was pointing with fury, and nearly hyperventilating.

Finally realizing that they were not alone, both Andy and Gabrielle turned over, taking in the unexpected group standing in their doorway.

" **MERDE**!" Screamed Gabrielle, startled.

"Fuck!" Andy said, concurrently. She was still slumped on top of Gaby, still buried in her core. As the older woman fumbled for the bedsheet, throwing it over them, she growled, "What are you people  _doing?_  " Her eyes landed on her sister. "Merlin….Narcissa! I should have known you would recognize and possibly break my wards…"

" _Your_  wards?" questioned Narcissa.

"Who do you think taught Bella?" Andy asked a shocked Narcissa.

Arriving behind the onslaught, was the emotionally stunned and physically wounded Auror. " _Mother_?!" Tonks interrupted, "What the actual fuck is going on?"

Both witches were still completely indisposed, Andy hovering over Gaby protectively. Gaby's initial shell-shock wore off, realizing the extensive and uninvited audience's presence.

"Va te faire foutre! For Merlin's sake,  _get zee fuck_   **out**  of 'ere!  **Now!"**  Gaby was livid, but her gestures were limited due to the binding of her hands.

The group stood gaping, in various states of anger, disgust, confusion, embarrassment, and for some, arousal.

Frustrated, Gaby screamed, "FLEUR! S'il vous plaît… get everyone  _out_ of 'ere!  _Maintenant!"_

Finally, Fleur, by virtue of having been given a direct order, snapped to attention. She shook her head, ushering everyone out.

" **Merde!**  We 'ave to  _stop doing zis_! No more of zis walking in on family members 'aving relations!" She physically pushed Ginny and Draco towards the door. "Out! Everyone, get out!"

She ushered the last of her people out the door, finally. As she turned to shut the door behind her, she saw Andy's head descend, and attack her sister's breasts with her open mouth.

They clearly had already resumed  _fucking._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

As the group made their way back to the buffet in the sun room, Lene looked to the tall woman, walking silently alongside her.

In a very controlled voice, she asked, "Cissa. Zat was…  _your sister_?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"Your  _older_  sister?" Lene clarified.

"Erm….Oui," squeaked Cissy.

"So. Your  _older_  sister was  **defiling**  my  _baby_  daughter?" Her Veela's eyes were full of quiet fury. Merde!" said Lene angrily.

"Well, yes…." Narcissa said, tentatively. "Can we  _at least_  be grateful that it wasn't my  _oldest_  sister, Bellatrix? Because, honestly?  _That_  was my initial fear."

Lene stopped abruptly, facing Narcissa directly. They stood face to face in the hallway. Lene cocked her ear, listening for everyone's footfalls to fade, in order to put some distance between them, before she spoke.

Finally, she said in a low threatening tone, "Look, Narcissa. I am clearly comfortable with sex. We are Veela! We  _love_  sex! Zee things I do to you…well, you know. And I do not care if one fucks a man or a woman, I do not care! C'est la vie! But _zis?_  Your  _older_  sister wiz my  **baby**  Gaby?  _Comment diable est-ce arrivé?_  Quelle age a-t-elle? Oh putain…" she stated, shaking her head, clearly not even realizing she was going back and forth between English and French.

Cissy could not help but chuckle at Lene; it reminded her of Gaby's mannerisms, actually, when the amusing younger woman was  _intoxicated._

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

" **Well!**  Now,  _that_  was something to see!" Ginny proclaimed, back at the same table from which they had caucused prior.

"Yes, it was," agreed Draco. "That was…  _my Aunt_. Oh my Gods,  _my Aunt_  was  _fucking_  Gaby…!" he moaned, his head in his hands. Raising his head, he admitted, "I guess she was not  _Imperiused_ then…"

Ginny, however, was clearly not as disturbed as the remained of her cohort. "That was ** _hot_!"**  She proclaimed, with a wicked grin on her face.

Harry and Draco both gave her a look.

A gleam in her eye, she whacked Draco on the shoulder. "And  _no_. Clearly _not_  imperiused, although we can't rule that shit out, just yet!" A lecherous grin took over her face. "But, more likely, she was just dehydrated and out of sorts from being _solidly taken_ …. by  _your Aunt_!"

Harry gripped her arm, willing her silently to stop talking, and shaking his head. He said quietly to the excitable redhead, " _Inappropriate_ , Gin.."

Draco merely gave her another evil glare.

Across the room, Fleur was seated next to her partner, Tonks, looking at her obviously concerned. The Metamorphagus appeared to be in shock. Her wild hair was face down, on the table, and she had not said a word since they left the room. Hermione had gotten her a fresh cup of tea, but Tonks remained immobile, the tea untouched.

Narcissa approached her cautiously.

"Dora, honey…please let me finish examining you. I'd really like to finish, and make sure you are okay."

"Okay?" Tonks looked up, "Okay? How can I be…okay? Did that really just happen? Did I  **really**  just see my mom  _having sex?_ With Gabrielle? My mother! My straight, sweet, kind mother…doing those… things…to  _baby Fleur_? Baby Fleur!" She looked at Narcissa, imploringly. " _Please_  tell me  _that did not just happen_? Please, Narcissa…"

Narcissa pulled Tonks into a tight embrace, murmuring, "I'm sorry, dear. I'm so sorry…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Several hours later, and there was still nary a sight of the two indisposed witches. The entire remaining wedding party was still huddled in the buffet room, as though waiting for a sign. Soon, it would be time for the scheduled formal going away dinner, celebrating Fleur and Hermione's happy occasion, one last time, with their family and friends, before they headed off to their honeymoon.

However, the mood was far from jovial, at the moment.

Biting his nails, nervously, the blonde man looked around at the assembled group. "They have to emerge eventually, right? I mean, they will need  _to eat_  something, right?" Draco said, looking around the room, in confirmation. "I'm right,  _right_?"

Ginny looked at him with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well, Malfoy…I think they have that angle covered. I mean, I'm sure there's a plethora of things for them to eat, in Gaby's room, there…"

Moving in a manner so coordinated and in perfect synchrony that it seemed pre-rehearsed, both Fleur and Narcissa's heads snapped to the instigating redhead. Both witches were standing, in all their righteous blonde fury; they said in perfect unison, "Ginerva Weasley Potter! That's my  _sister_ , you're talking about!"

They looked at each other, stunned.

" _Wow_." Ginny marveled. "That was…weird."

The two women slumped down, back into their chairs, muttering in their respective languages.

"Weird…given that there's like a …. fifty year age difference, y'know, between you two..."

The two blondes, again in perfect synchrony, shot their heads up. They both gave Ginny a dirty look, and a small growl.

" **Weird!**  Again,  _weird_." Ginny said, while looking at Hermione, and pointing at the two angry women for purposes of illustration. "I mean, Merlin's arse, Hermione…do these two practice this shit, at home?"

Hermione looked at her, lips pursed. " _Not helping_  Ginny."

Ginny looked quite pleased with herself. "Actually….yes,  _I am_!" she insisted. She looked around the room. "This place looks like Hogwarts, after the big one…you chits all look like you're picking up the bodies, again! I mean, you all are taking this so f _ucking bloody seriously_! I mean it! Look at you two, you  _weird evil blonde clone twins_!" She motioned towards Narcissa and Fleur. "I realize this must be stressful, given the  _seventy-five year_  age difference between Andy and Gaby…"

Apolline made a sound, one like she was audibly choking, followed by Tonks moaning " _BloodyHellBloodyHell_ " over and over.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I hope you'll be establishing an actual point, soon, Ginerva."

" _Very_  soon." Echoed Harry.

The  _boy-who-lived_  feared he would soon have the  _wife-that-died_.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Ginny was getting exasperated. "It's not like Andy's in there, screwing Teddy, for Merlin's sakes!"

A loud "eeeeeewwww" echoed through the room.

"Well?" Ginny huffed. "That's what you all are acting like! The last I checked, Gabrielle was an adult, and already had  _quite_ the active sex life,"

"Quite!" Concurred Draco. When Apolline, Narcissa, and Fleur's eyes angrily shot over at him, he shrugged. "What? It's the truth!"

Standing up, Ginny began to orate, in earnest. "Furthermore, members of the Delacour wedding Wizmagot, it has come to my attention that Gabrielle Delacour is…a Veela." Ginny said, dramatically.

"Ginny…" Hermione warned.

The redhead dropped her theatrics. "Fine, but honestly. What? If I've heard it once, I've heard it one thousand times! Right, Phlegm?" She motioned towards the seething blonde. Adopting a terrible French accent, Ginny moaned,  _"Vee are ze Veela! Vee are ze sexual beingz! Vee cannot 'elp eet…we ooze ze sexiness! And sex. Sexiness and sex!"_

A few timid sniggers were heard.

Ginny stopped pacing, directly in front of Fleur and Narcissa. "Is it not possible, at all, ladies? Possible that Andy got caught up in all that," she waived her hands wildly above her head, "…Veela sexiness, huh? I mean, clearly, you did!" Ginny pointed to Narcissa.

She then looked up at Tonks, next. "And damn it, Tonks! Doesn't your Mum deserve a little happiness? I mean, when was the last time she got any of the rumpy-pumpy, huh? Are you and Remus the only ones who deserve happiness?" Ginny then focused on Narcissa and Fleur, next. "Or their sisters? Is she supposed to just be the House Elf and watch your kids and politely attend your parties, but never have her own happiness?"

The two blondes and Tonks absorbed her words, thinking.

"Uh, huh! I'm right, aren't I? Really, this isn't about how Andromeda feels….or how Baby Phlegm feels, for that matter! No, this is about how it makes you feel…all of you! Well, shame on you!"

She turned, facing Draco, waggling her eyebrows, and he subtly gestured she had "caught the snitch," meaning, she was dead on.

"You're right, Gin," Hermione said, breaking the silence, musing. "We are being a little…selfish, I suppose. They are both… consenting adults."

"Hey, I do have some insight into these things…I mean, I am a professional athlete, and all." She grinned.

More laughter.

Ginny Weasley Potter, feeling quite proud of herself, couldn't leave it well enough alone as often occurs with the true Gryffindor. She meandered back to where the two blondes were seated, who had yet to say anything.

"Hey, look, you two Weird sisters," She said, addressing Fleur and Narcissa. "I know, I know…I realize this is getting  _really_ uncomfortable, due to the fact  _your_  sister," she gestured towards a frowning Fleur, "…is like, ninety years younger than… _your_  sister, Narcissa!" she snickered, pointing in the healer's direction. "It's understandable that it makes it all squicky, given that's Andy's  _practically old enough_  to be her…."

" _…_ **Mother** _."_  Fleur and Narcissa interrupted tersely, doing so  _in unison._

Ginny gave Hermione a disbelieving look. "Are you telling me they  _don't_  coordinate this shit, in advance? Cause that's … just weird."

" _We don't practice-"_  They protested, together. Looking at each other, they giggled.

"After you," Narcissa said, at exactly the same moment Fleur offered, "Aprez-vous."

They began laughing, for real, after that.

"See?" Ginny said, nodding. "You two are…well, you know. And for the record, I wasn't going to say Mother. I was  _going_ to say 'Grandmother,' actually! You know, before I was so rudely interrupted, and all."

"Wow. You had it… _then you lost it_ , Gin." Draco lamented, shaking his head from the sideline.

Everyone sat quietly, not even making small talk, after that.

The uncharacteristic silence allowed them to hear soft foot falls approaching. Multiple heads shot up, taking in the young woman who now had some noticeably improved personal hygiene on display, from the last time they had seen her.

Without question, every eye in the room was focused on Gabrielle Delacour, sporting her large dark sunglasses, in rapt anticipation.

"Morning, beetches!" She said, a trace of a smile on her face.

Her Maman looked at her, frowning. "Eet iz ze afternoon, Gabrielle." She corrected.

"Oh?" Gaby glanced towards the skylight above. "Eh, so eet iz. Well zen!  _Afternoon_ , beetches!"

Choruses of "Hi, Gaby" and "Salut" and the like were mumbled in her direction.

Gaby turned in the direction of her mother.

"Maman?"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"Iz eet too late, uh, for zis evening's formal going away dinner for Fleur and 'ermione, to, erm…." She looked as though choosing her words, carefully. "Uh….  _to set a place_  for zis evening's dinner, um, for ze 'Plus One',  _pour moi?_ Wiz me _,_  I mean…s'il vous plait?"

Apolline looked at her youngest daughter, appraisingly. After a moment, the matriarch nodded. She answered quietly, " _Of course not_ , darling. Eet's no problem, at all, bien sur. Zere iz  _plenty_  of food."

Gaby's face lit up. " **Bon!"**  She declared, happily, clasping her hands, together.

Twirling, she turned, and immediately retreated, ignoring the rather large number of people staring at her as she left, watching the Veela heading straight back to her room, practically _skipping_.

Humming to herself, Gaby deliberately left everyone's mouths agape, in her wake.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I can't  _fucking wait_  for dinner!" Proclaimed Ginny, clapping her hands together and rubbing them, eagerly. "We've already had the amuse-bouche, so to speak…so lets get on with the main course!"

"Your enthusiasm frightens me a little, dear. I'm not going to lie." Harry murmured, pushing his glasses back to the top of the bridge of his nose. Some time during the "Draco pants" fracas, the glasses had cracked, and he was still a little winded from all the running caused today, between Ginny and Gaby, so he hadn't yet fixed them.

"Oh,  _for Merlin's sakes_ , Harry!" Hermione said, laughing, as she walked by. " _Oculus Reparo!"_  She incanted, returning the newly-repaired glasses back to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Kinda like old times, ay?" He laughed, nudging his best friend, while admiring her handiwork at fixing his glasses.

"Yes, Harry." She agreed, as she cradled his cheek briefly, the look of love for her dear friend obvious across her face. "That is…if our ride on the Hogwart's Express had included BDSM, magical penises, and inappropriate age differences, I suppose."

He nodded, reflecting. "Right. Well, we did have chocolate frogs, though. Those were pretty good."

"The best." She said, fondly, to Harry.

Turning on his wife, a far less amused look crossed the Golden Girl's face. " _Ginerva_!" She said, firmly.

"Uh-oh. She only calls me Ginerva when she's pissed, honey…"

"Mmm." Agreed Harry, sympathetically. "But…Call me Switzerland."

Fleur drifted over, hearing her mate's exasperated tone. "Everyzing okay 'ere, ma belle?"

Hermione frowned. "No, Fleur, everything is not okay!"

"Dinner iz going to be served, in five minutes, mon chou. Uh…'ow can I make eet better?"

Hands on her hips, Hermione looked at Ginny. "Ginerva Weasley Potter…."

" _Oh, fuck me._ " Ginny mumbled. "The full monty!"

"Ginerva! You let your  _husband_ , my  _best friend_ , walk around for the last five hours, with glasses that looked like they did? Hanging off his face?" She was gesturing frantically between Harry and Ginny. "He looked…homeless, Ginny! Did it not cross your mind to help him out?"

Ginny shrugged. "You'll see, now that you're married, 'Mione."

"What?  _What_  will I see?"

The younger redhead bowed up to her  _defacto_  big sister. "You will see, Hermione Granger Delacour, that no matter what egregious shit your spouse comes parading out of his closet wearing," she paused, acknowledging Fleur, "or her closet…"

"Merci beaucoups, Ginny." Fleur chuckled, nodding.

Ginny looked at Harry, with a look of clear disgust. "…you will discover, newly married Hermione, that no matter what crime against fashion has been committed, your spouse will be refractory to whatever checks and balances you might attempt to put in place, determined to be a bugger about the whole affair, insisting they're fine."

Harry scoffed. "Okay, Ginny, you're exaggerating…" he said, blushing.

She looked at him, eyebrows so high they were almost off her forehead. "Really, Harry?  _Really_?"

Fleur couldn't help but be amused, despite feeling sorry for the boy. "Such az?"

Ginny looked at Fleur, scandalized. " _Black socks_ , Fleur.  _With flip flops."_

Fleur let out an enormous gasp, looking for all practical purposes like she might faint. Pale as a ghost, she let out a stuttering, "L'horreur... Quel cauchemar! Ginny, I 'ad no idea! I'm so…sorry, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, in camaraderie. "What can you do?" She said, resigned.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

 _"What's wrong with black socks and flip flops, Harry?"_  Hermione whispered.

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Apparently Hermione was not quiet enough, as Fleur's head whipped around, looking at her wife, in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Zat  _cannot_  be a real question….right, 'ermione?"

"I don't see what the big deal is if—"

But the Golden Girl was not allowed to finish her sentence, as her new bride had yanked her by the hand, dragging her off to give her a quick block of instruction, regarding black socks. And flip flops. Or both.

Ginny chuckled.

"Ole Phlegm! They're so idealistic, in the beginning…." She gave her husband a peck on the cheek, saying "Let's go get seated, babe."

**XOXOXOXOXOXXO**

The farewell dinner had already had a rather colorful beginning, way back in the conception stages, many weeks prior, while planning the damn thing with Cissy and Madame Delacour...

_Apolline had insisted on one long table, rather than several smaller ones, insisting it was a "fad" to have multiple smaller tables._

_"A long formal dining table," she explained to the brides when they were planning. "Ze brides at ze end, your maid or mister," she looked at Hermione, "to your right…iz seated ze 'ighest rank, or in zis case, your maid of honor. A long table…zat way, no one 'az zere back to ze group! Eet iz 'ow ze kings and queens throughout 'istory 'ave done eet-"_

_"…and **Voldemor** t, of course." Hermione interjected, looking first at Apolline, then at Narcissa._

_A look of horror flashed across Lene's face, as she realized what she had said; she took in the pale expression on her Cissa's face. Hermione leaned over and gave Narcissa's hand a squeeze, of solidarity._

_"Cissa…I'm so, so…"_

_Narcissa waived her hand, clearing her throat. "It's fine. You weren't there, Apolline. But…Miss Granger, here, brings up an excellent point." Narcissa swallowed. "Ah, perhaps, my love…we could leave the Debrett's protocol out, and go more with the modern seating format, for the dinner?"_

_Nodding furiously, Apolline agreed. "We can 'ave a buffet, for all I care."_

_Cissy gave a wan smile. "Oh, Lene…there's no need to go to the opposite extreme. Really, there's no need to be…uncivilized!"_

_Apolline let out a long sigh of relief. "Zank ze Veela above…okay, zen, bon!"_

_Fleur and Hermione exchanged glances._

_"No buffet, then?" Hermione whispered to Fleur._

_"Non. No buffet."_

The newlyweds walked into the dining area, smiling as they took in the multiple tables small tables of four…with open seating.

However, the concept everyone not facing each other drove Apolline crazy, and so she invented a solution. Small tables of four, but the floor rotated. By the time fifteen minutes passed, you would have passed by every guest, once.

 _"Ze guests of honor must spread zemselves out! Circulate!"_  Apolline had insisted.  _"Zis solves ze problems of no long table!"_

Fleur and Hermione recognized someone entrenched when they saw it, and resigned themselves to what they envisioned as bumper car style dining.

And after the first course had settled, everyone was really enjoying the constantly moving dynamic. You had no idea you were even moving, the rotation so smooth.

Fortunately, the house elves who volunteered were excellent, and could keep track of everyone's order despite the fact they were constantly moving targets.

Hermione and Fleur were enjoying the conversation with Neville and Luna, seated at their table. The four looked over at the table passing them, and they all laughed.

" _I think we're going to have to surgically remove_  Draco from Harry, after this weekend." Hermione mused, out loud.

Draco had wedged himself into Harry and Ginny's table, who had been sitting with Katy and Pansy.

Neville cracked up, pointing a knife. "Yo—what's that about, Malfoy?" Neville said, indicating the tight fit.

"They took pity on me, Longbottom! I was supposed to sit over there!" He pointed at the table across the room, where a love-drunk Gaby, in sunglasses, was practically sitting in Andromeda's lap, much to the consternation of Tonks and less so Remus Lupin.

"I think you may have been fired, as far as laps go," Luna noted seriously. "And you were probably smart not to sit there…lots of tension." She observed. "It's practically a convention of Wrackspurts floating overhead."

Katy Bell turned to look for the Wrackspurts, to which Pansy rolled her eyes. Hermione caught Pansy's eye, putting up a scolding finger.

"What? Look Granger, you can take the girl out of Slytherin, but you can't take the Slytherin out of the girl!" She grinned, causing Hermione to smile, and shake her head.

"….unless you put her in ze graveyard, Mademoiselle, oui?" Fleur interjected, giving Pansy a very intense stare.

Katy rolled up her napkin. "Hey, Fleur? How's that whole 'working on it' thing going for you?" She asked, brandishing her napkin.

Fleur growled.

Ginny, looking at the distress on Hermione's face, jumped in and extended her arms. "Ladies, ladies….please!" She said, looking between Fleur and Pansy. "Surely, two lovely and beautiful power lesbian couples such as yourselves… can find a happy middle ground, right? Isn't that what you do? Celebrate peace, and listen to folk music, n' shit?"

"You would know." Katy said.

Ginny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think, uh…" Neville offered, tentatively, "…that she is just pointing out the fact you are a …uhm. You're a  _professional athlete_ , Gin."

"Oh, for fucks sakes!" Ginny huffed, throwing down her fork. "What do I have to do? Do I have to perform deep throat Fellatio, on Harry? Right here… _spread across this table_?" She screeched, clearly furious. "Is  **that**  what it's going to take?!"

The look of horror across Pansy's face was comical. She raised her hand. "I, for one," she said emphatically, "…really, really,  **really**  hope that the answer to that question is…  **NO**."

She looked like she might vomit.

Fleur laughed, in spite of herself. While their tables made the final pass of each others, Fleur leaned over to Pansy and said, "eef you're going to puke, please do so in zat."

Fleur pointed to a hideous looking vase against the wall.

"My cousin Sabine gave zat to us az a wedding present. I absolutely detest eet."

Pansy's eyes widened.  _"No can do_ , Fleur. That would be an insult to my vomit, I'm afraid. In fact, it might jump back down my throat once it gets a look at that atrocity."

"Agreed. Too bad."

"I can 'accidently' fall on it later, though, after I've had too much of your expensive wine….how's that?" She offered in consolation.

Fleur cocked her head. "Zere might be 'ope for you after all, Parkinson."

Pansy gave Fleur a wink, and the tables continued to rotate.

**XOXOXOXOXOXX**

They passed one other table, before the one seating Apolline, Narcissa, Minerva, and Teddy Lupin passed them.

"Hello!" Hermione and Fleur waved, Neville and Luna giving a cordial nod to their hostesses.

"Okay, Le…I mean, Maman." Hermione said, gingerly, gesturing to the tables. "I have to give it to you. This idea was crazy on paper… but it's actually awesome, in execution!"

"Zank you." She said, distracted, looking down at something on the table, between her and Teddy. "Wait a minute! 'ow iz zat even possible? Zat's not even a word!" She huffed. "I zink zis boy iz cheating!" She said, scandalized.

"Hard core hangman." Minerva explained to Hermione's table. "…for galleons."

Fleur's eyes widened, she herself taken to the cleaners by the young man many times. "Oh, Maman…I wouldn't…."

"R2D2? What iz an R2D2?" Apolline huffed. "Show me one person who knows what zis zing…an R2D2 iz, or not a single galleon!"

"You're being kind of a sore loser, Madame Delacour." He observed. His eyes looked up, finding the greatest muggleborn witch ever born. "Hermione?"

She winced, looking at Apolline. "Sorry, Maman…uh, are you allowing proper names in the game?"

"Oui! Proper names! But 'ow iz zat a proper name?" She exploded, to Minerva and Narcissa's giggles.

"In her defense, Teddy, you really shouldn't include numbers, squirt." Hermione suggested.

"Oh, I didn't, Auntie 'Mione!" He said, gleefully holding up the parchment, that read: R TWO D TWO.

Minerva looked like she might split in two, she was so  _proud._  "Such a smart, smart boy you are, Teddy!" Minerva gushed.

Narcissa looked amused, smiling at her great nephew. She leaned over and whispered, "She's dying to say 'ten points to Gryffindor!' isn't she?" Narcissa asked Teddy, with a cheeky wink.

He nodded, setting up the next hangman board. "Yup." He agreed. "But I might not be in Gryffindor, Aunt Cissy! I might be a Slytherin, like you!"

Cissy hugged him, commenting. "You are a genius, you know that?" She said. She looked down at his hangman's board, and the stack of coins piled in front of him. "You know what? You definitely have some Black in you, Teddy. Maybe you are a Slytherin."

Both Hermione and Neville burst out laughing when they saw the look of horror on Minerva McGonagall's face, at Narcissa's suggestion that her beloved Teddy would abdicate Gryffindor House.

The former Head of Gryffindor's arm reflexively went around the boy's shoulders.

"My Dear Boy," Minerva said. "Such a brilliant, brave lad as yourself? How will you be the next Hermione Granger or Harry Potter, if you're not in Gryffindor house?"

He looked up from his hangman board he was drawing, looking at her, horrified.

"I don't  _want_  to be Hermione or Harry, Noni M!" He protested. "That's way too dangerous!"

He looked over at Hermione, sheepishly. " _No offense_ , Auntie H."

She waived him off. "None taken. It is way too dangerous, I agree."

"So what house do you want to be in zen, you leetle extortionist?" Apolline asked.

He grinned. "I already discussed this with Aunty Fleur." He said, pointing at the smug looking newlywed. "I'm thinking of Beauxbatons!" He said, proudly.

"What?" Narcissa and Minerva screeched, in unison.

"Yes!" He said, excited. "Auntie Fleur assures me that all the girls there are just as pretty as she and Gaby!"

Apolline head shot up, looking at him appraisingly. "Spoken like a little Frenchman."

"Way to go, Fleur." Hermione said, deliberately, noting Minerva's dejected face. Hermione being Hermione, of course she felt bad for her mentor and like the Gryffindor she would always be, she set about fixing it.

"Teddy," Hermione drawled.

"Uh-oh." He said, putting his quill down. "Just a minute, Madame. She using her 'Professor' voice." He looked up, sweetly. "Yes, Auntie 'MIone?"

"Teddy dear…first of all, that statement is not true. No one looks like Fleur and Gabrielle…"

"Except Narcissa and Draco," Neville interjected. After getting hit by Luna, he protested, "What? It's true! They could be brother sister-mother-whatever!"

Luna patted him on the thigh, smiling ethereally. "This is the part where we listen, Neville, and we don't participate."

"Listen? Listen only?"

"Yes." She nodded, solmnily. "Listen only." Looking up at the two tables, Luna said, "Continue. As you were."

"No school age girls at Beauxbatons look like them, okay? And if it were true, well, why did Fleur have to come recruit at Hogwarts, for a bride, to her satisfaction? Recruit from Gryffindor, I might add."

Mineva beamed at her star pupil.

"Because you were one of a kind, Madame….zat iz why."

Teddy looked down at his parchment, bored. "Well, we already discussed this; its too dangerous, anyway, to be Hermione."

"My dear boy," Minerva began.

"No, NoniM! Listen its great and all that 'mione and Harry saved the world, and all. But not everyone can go running off to find Horcruxes, right? Some people have to be brave and stay home too, right? How am I going to take care of you, Noni M, if I'm running around in some forest somewhere, thats…what's it called again, Autie Mione?"

"The Forest of Dean." She said, evenly.

"Right.  _That._  And I need to take care of my Noni!" He insisted, causing Minerva to beam, again.

" _Iz she really falling for zis?" Fleur leaned over to Hermione, asking her._

_"It appears so….hook, line, and sinker."_

"Besides," The stoic boy replied, "its irrelevant. My mom will  **kill**  me if I don't get into Hufflepuff, like her." He looked over at his Auntie Fleur. "And as you know, she and Fleur are trained to kill, so I believe her."

Fleur looked over at the other table where little man Lupin's mother was presently sitting.

"Mmmm. I wouldn't worry about it, squirt." Fleur said, thoughtfully. "I zink zat Tonksie 'as ozzer people to kill, 'igher on ze priority list right now."

He looked over his shoulder and hummed in agreement. "Yeah, mum's being a little nonsensicile right now. I mean," he gestured to the newlyweds, "Gaby and Grandmum can't help it, any more than you two could; it's the same thing. She was so understanding about you, Auntie Fleur…why can't she do the same for Gaby?"

"Well," Minerva said thoughtfully. "It's hard, sometimes, when it hits home. It is her mother, after all…" she cast a nervous glance over to Gaby's table, hoping they were keeping the rating to under NC-17 for the moment.

He shrugged, grabbing his quill. "I suppose. It seems a little hypocritical. I mean, shouldn't she be even more understanding, then? Doesn't Grandmum deserve happiness, too?"

Narcissa looked at him, in awe. "You are so very wise, Mr. Lupin."

"It comes with the territory, I guess. I was raised by a metamorphigus, a werewolf, and an outcast, after all." Narcissa openly winced at the last part. "Plus," he added, "the greatest living witch, the Headmistress of Hogwarts is my Godmother." He looked to Hermione again. "No offense, 'Mione."

"None taken." She chuckled. "I quite agree, actually."

For the first time that she could remember, Hermione saw her former Head of House blush. She leaned over to her wife, and whispered, "He's so fucking good. He's too smooth to be a Gryffindor. Five galleons on Slytheryn…but don't tell Narcissa I said that."

Fleur chuckled. "You underestimate two of ze most stubborn women alive, 'ermione. You are not factoring in Minerva and Tonksie in ze equation! I'll take zat bet, and raise you five."

"Deal." Hermione agreed, as they shook on it.

They looked over at the table rotating past, and they laughed, hearing Teddy say to Apolline, "Okay, now…let's make it interesting. Triple or nothing on this last one. Name of a famous story character."

Apolline frowned.

Hermione couldn't resist. She yelled toward the passing table, "Maman! C3PO!"

Teddy scowled at her. "Auntie 'Mione!" He yelled. "No fair!"

She arched an eyebrow. "Life isn't fair, squirt! I'm just evening out the playing field. And, she is my mother-in-law…you'll understand what that means when you get older."

"Zis is why she iz ze Golden Girl, Les jeunes Monsieur Lupin."

Narcissa and Minerva chuckled together.

"And why she was Head Girl of Hogwarts…and a Gryffindor." Minerva said, with pointed emphasis. "You know…like your father?"

Hermione's table was still giggling as they watched Apolline snatch the quill away from the boy.

"My turn!"

He frowned. "This is going to be in the King's English, right?"

"Peut-être, peut-être pas," She said with an evil grin. "Type of flower!"

"Ugh!" He groaned, giving Hermione a clearly unhappy look, causing Neville and Luna to laugh out loud.

Neville looked at Luna. "It's okay to laugh, right?"

"Yes Nevs." Luna patted his hand, reassuringly. "It is alright to laugh."

**XOXOXOXXOXOX**

Teddy and Apolline had all but forgotten they were seated with other guests, eating dinner, or even that it was Fleur and Hermione's send off reception dinner. Instead, they were hunkered down, locked in battle in the largest game of Dot-to-Dot known to the wizarding world…. _winner take all_.

"They're very competitive, are they not?" Minerva observed.

"You think?" Narcissa said, amused and sarcastic. "I actually had no idea, really. I think both Lene and Teddy must let me win." She looked over at her great-nephew who had his sleeves rolled up and his tongue sticking out in concentration; Lene had pulled out her reading glasses, something she never did in public.

Narcissa added, with a chuckle, "I guess they've finally found worthy adversaries."

Minerva hummed. "Rather reminds me of you and your sisters, when you were younger, Cissy."

The elegant blonde cocked her head. "Come again, Minerva?"

"Don't get all knackered on me, dear. I just mean that…well. You and your sisters definitely had a competitive streak to you three."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Really?" You don't remember a young woman whom Horace had to kick out of the potions classroom after curfew  _every night_  for three weeks because she was studying due to the fact her older sister beat her on a potions exam by two points?"

"Oh, yes…I had quite forgotten that." Narcissa mused.

"And how much did you beat Andy by, on the final?"

Cissy grinned. "Well, it's not a fair comparison. She was in 6th year potions, I was only a 3rd year…."

"How much, Narcissa?"

"Ten points." Cissy said, haughtily, with a grin. "Blacks do not accept defeat."

"So I've heard." The Headmistress chuckled. "Now that you're staff, and have a unique understanding of the dynamics of dealing with parents…"

"Parents are  _insane_." Narcissa quickly interjected, with a scowl.

"Yes, they are," agreed Minerva, taking a drink. "And it's easy to develop favorites…or  _dread_  certain ones, when they show up on your parent-teacher conference rolls..."

Narcissa nodded, looking at the Headmistress carefully.

Minerva glanced over at their dinner companions, who were headedly arguing the validity of a line placement, and completely ignoring them. She leaned towards Cissy, and whispered, "So, I will finally confess…you know, Druella and Cygnus…"

Narcissa visibly stiffened. "Yes?"

Minerva's eyes grew sympathetic. "…they were perhaps my  _least favorite parents_ , of all time."

Narcissa grimaced. "Minerva, you grew up in a pure-bred household. You know what it's like…they were no better or worse than any of them."

Minerva shook her head. "No, Cissy. While I understand the…pressure, certainly, that you girls were under…as well as the inherent discipline," she cleared her throat, "…that comes from growing up in such a household…"

They both visibly winced from the long-ago scars inflicted during their formative years.

"…That's not why I despised them, Cissy."

Narcissa cocked her head. She struggled to understand Minerva's loaded statement. "Why, then?"

"Because they took three of the  _most gifted witches_  Hogwarts has ever seen, with absolutely the most opportunity and potential I have ever seen…and they squandered it." Minerva said, with uncharacteristic venom.

Narcissa was speechless.

"I've never seen such raw potential, as I had in you three." She shook her head. "I consider Bellatrix one of my greatest failures. All that potential in you girls…just wasted."

"It was a different time, back then." Narcissa sighed. "And I hope you don't think its  _entirely_  wasted, Minerva, I mean—"

"Oh, my dear!" The Headmistress quickly corrected. "Not  **now**! Goodness, no.  _You_  are magnificently talented, Cissy. So skilled, just as I knew you would be when I hired you. Now, you are finally beginning to flourish!"

"Th-thank you, Minerva." She deflected, "But really…Bella was the brains."

"Rubbish!" She leaned forward, speaking sternly. "This is exactly what I'm talking about with your parents! Who says Bella was the smartest? Or Andy was the nicest? Or you were the most polite? Malarky! You, Narcissa Black, were so very bright, it was astounding! You still are, my friend… but just think, had you and Bella and Andy been given encouragement…even just a little, for Merlin's sakes!"

"We could have been Hermione Granger," Narcissa acknowledged, sadly. "A mudblood, as my father would say. The girl who exceeded every academic expectation for a wizard or a witch, in history… "

Minerva squeezed her hand.

"But you know, Minerva…we were disposable. We weren't boys." Narcissa said, sadly.

Minerva looked at her, with the same fiery passion she remembered in her days as a student of Hogwarts.

"And  _thank goodness for that_!" Minerva chuckled. "As the Delacour Veela, I suspect, would  **not**  have found Black  _men_ nearly as interesting as Black  _women_ , apparently…"

The two cast a furtive glance over toward Gaby's table, where she now fully sat on Andy's lap, giggling, and appeared to be feeding the older woman a pastry.

Tonks looked as though she was trying to transfigure Gaby into an ant, unsucssefully, and Remus was helplessly attempted to placate his wife, rubbing her gently on the arm, clearly entertained.

"You know, Cissy…you really should go talk to her."

Narcissa shook her head.

Minerva frowned. "I don't understand! You two were making progress, or so I thought. What happened?"

Narcissa bit back the tears that were threatening to appear. "It's a long story, Minerva. Recently, we had a row; she didn't approve of my…choices."

Narcissa glaced over at her table, again. "Which seems a little hypocritical now, all things considered."

"Ah." Minerva said, in comprehension. "I see." She rubbed Cissy's hand, gently, and spoke very softly. "You know, Narcissa…I've come to know Andy fairly well, over the past few years…"

"Because of the Order?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes." Minerva paused, thinking how best to approach the next topic. "One think I'll say is this: the Black sisters were a formative trio. Tight as a drum, you three. The only people that could ever get in, and hurt you, the most…"

"…was one of us." Narcissa finished.

"Yes." Minerva nodded. "I don't think it ever bothered her, what the other Purebloods thought of her when she married Ted, Cissy. But…it cut her deep, even though she's never spoken of it, her perceived dismissal by you and Bellatrix."

"But that's not true! She has no idea—"

Minerva raised her hand. "Cissy." She stopped her. "I am merely giving my observations. People say things they don't mean, all the time, when they're hurt and emotional. And over the last year, I've come to know you, again, as well. I know what your life was like; I know the impossible situation you were put in. And I know a mother's love, and bravery, for her son. I  _know_  these things."

A tear finally escaped down Narcissa cheek.

"But for me to say them, well….its just speculation. And its easy for me to forgive…I wasn't as emotionally invested, dear…" Minerva said wisely. "Don't you think it best for Andy to hear it…from  **you**?"

Narcissa slowly nodded.

"My  _observations_ ," Minerva noted, "are usually correct. For example, I  _observed_  Bellatrix, at the battle of Hogwarts. She deflected a killing curse from hitting Nymphadora, without anyone the wiser, Cissy. She didn't even know I saw."

Narcissa looked shocked.

"Yes, it's true, dear. My point is….my observations have led me to believe, dear, that sometimes blood is thicker than water. Family is everything, to you and your sisters. You three were  _so close_ , once upon a time ….right? Completive, loud, and in Bella's case, troublesome. But always, you three were loyal and full of love, for each other. Narcissa…don't you want that again?"

"I do." The blonde answered, quietly.

"Then  _go get it_ , dear. Be a Gryffindor, even if just for one day." Minerva grinned.

Narcissa thought for a moment, then set down her napkin.

"Excuse me." She said to the table, interrupting Apolline and Teddy's heated argument. "I'll be back in a moment."

Narcissa pushed in her chair as she walked, determined, towards the direction of her sister, Fleur's sister, and the hostile metamorphagus' table.

"I always thought the sorting hat got it wrong," Minerva mused to herself, watching Narcissa walk, without reservation, towards the table.

**TBC.**


	24.  Love and Marriage

 

Narcissa squared her shoulders, and ignored the sensation of acid burning in her stomach, as she walked steadily towards the deceptively unassuming-looking table of four.

 _Four individuals_ , consisting of one scowling younger female, one beleaguered looking male, and two women who were…well. Attempting to morph into one person, it appeared, at the moment.  _So_  entranced were they with each other, in fact, rapt in a private conversation that they didn't even notice Narcissa approaching the chair Gaby had previously abandoned in favor of Andy's lap. As the blonde healer slid into the chair, she glanced to the other far less interesting side of the table.

"Hello, Remus." Narcissa whispered to the agitated man sitting to her left.

"Afternoon, Cissy." Remus gritted out, his eyes shifting between his seething wife and his oblivious mother-in-law. "Come to get a better look, up close and personal, have ya?"

"Actually, uh… **no**." Cissy said, clearing her throat. "No offense to Fleur and Hermione…but I'm considering obliviating my own memories of this weekend….the entire lot of them, actually"

He gave her a terse look, which Narcissa felt the need to add a small, " _Joking_ , Remus."

"Oh." He shifted in his seat. Remus attempted a wan smile.

Narcissa looked away, feeling the awkwardness coming off this table in droves. She sighed. The healer turned her head, glancing out the window as the tables continued to rotate. Minerva caught her eye, and gave her a 'chin up!' look…right before Teddy somehow managed to rope her in to his next Galleon extraction scheme, with a charming grin. Her eyes drifted off out the window again.

Then, it  _hit_  Narcissa. Realization.

With a firm voice she quietly called out, "Accio Healer's Bag!"

Her portable traveling bag with charmed magical extensions came zooming to her across the room, and under the table. Rifling around through it, she found what she was looking for. Pulling a small vial out of her bottomless bag, she held it out to Remus, under the table.

Patting him on the knee for attention, she said, "Here, Remus," with a soft whisper.

"Wh-what's this?" He asked, tentatively, as he felt the small glass object she placed in the palm of his hand. Uncorking it, he recognized the familiar scent wafting through the air. With a relieved grin, he looked at Narcissa. "Great Merlin! You're a _lifesaver_!" He said, gulping down the vial.

Tonks finally pulled her fossilized scowl away from her mother and much younger paramour, and redirected her attention towards her husband and her aunt.

"What's all this goings on?" She asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"This miracle worker, over here…" Remus said, clasping his arm around Narcissa's shoulders, "had the foresight to give me a vial of  _Wolfsbane_. In all the excitement, uh, after today's event," flashing his eyes towards the melded witches at their table, "…I, uh… _I forgot_."

"Oh, Remus!" Tonks said, looking apologetic. "I'm daft, sometimes! I totally forgot, too!" She looked out the same window Narcissa's gaze had just traversed, checking the moon's status. Shaking her head, Tonks lamented, "The new moon! How could we forget your wolfsbane? Ugh! " Her hand shot out to squeeze her Aunt's gloved one, across the table by way of thanks. The simple gesture caused Cissy to smile.

Tonks looked at her sincerely. " _Thank you_ , Aunt Cissy! You really are a lifesaver, y'know? Blimey, that's  **two,** now, that I owe you, Auntie."

At the sound of Tonks' call of "Aunt Cissy,' Both Gaby and Andromeda's heads shot up. They appeared to come up for air, and finally registered that Narcissa Druella Black was now at their table. One set of blue eyes was clearly delighted; the other set of brown eyes … not so much.

"You don't owe me anything, dear. Firstly, it's my job; secondly, you're… family."

There was an almost imperceptible snort missed by almost everyone except one… Narcissa looked up at her sister, who was decidedly not looking at her. Instead, she had her full gaze on her daughter, asking Tonks if everything was okay, in muted tones. Narcissa strained to hear, but it was proving difficult. Additionally, it was hard to hear anything over the boisterous tones of the excitable Gaby Delacour.

" **Cissy!"**  She squealed. "Oh, Cissy!" Gaby practically leapt off Andy's lap, lunging into her friends' arms like an Olympic gymnast. Gaby gushed out, "Ca va, Cissy?"

Cissy chuckled, having her arms full of Delacour firecracker. "Oh, I'm fine, Gabs…ca va bien! Merci, my little firecracker! More importantly…"

The blonde leaned forward, and adopted a more serious gaze, she leaned forward, assessing Gaby's expression. She looked Gaby deep in the eyes. In a low voice only the French witch could hear, Cissy asked, "How are you?"

Gaby looked at her, curiously.

Narcissa said gently, placing a hand on Gaby's arm. She had a kind look in her eyes, but reiterated, "Are you  _okay_ , Gaby? _Really_  okay?"

"Okay?" Gaby smiled. "Oh, my sexy Cissy! I am better zan okay, dear friend!" Her grin grew wider. "I am… perfect."

Cissy's eyes went appraisingly back and forth, taking in all the features of her surrogate daughter's face. Before her sat a woman who was practically glowing, she was so alive and happy. Cissy nodded. When she felt she saw what she needed, she clasped Gaby's cheeks with both hands.

"Then, if you say you're okay, Gabrielle…" Cissy stroked her cheek, tenderly, "…then I'm okay, too… for what's its worth. With…uh, things. " Narcissa declared, giving the youngest Delacour a reassuring smile.

Gaby exhaled, and tears started welling from her eyes, as she launched herself into Cissy's embrace again. She whispered into the blonde's ear, " _Que signifie le monde me_ , my dearest Cissy!" Pulling back, she looked into Cissy's eyes. "Eet's been…" she shook her head.

Narcissa nodded, knowingly. "The best of times, and the worst of times." She surmised.

Gaby nodded, appreciating the insight Cissy had without having to explain. Having the familiar understanding of one of her best friends in the entire world right now was priceless to the Veela. Having all these people in her most private aspects of her personal life, without really knowing her…it was maddening!

"Yes." Gaby answered. She looked down, "Eet's just…I never expected…so much…"

"… _.Judgment_?" Interjected a familiar voice, causing Cissy to stiffen, slightly.

Gaby turned her head around, nodding. "Oui, Andy! Zat!  _Ze judgment."_ She agreed, nodding her head. The younger blonde turned back towards Cissy with big soulful eyes, locking in with her friend's.

Cissy, choosing to look only at her friend, ignoring the unspoken undercurrent by Andromeda's seething singular word, instead held Gaby's chin. Cissy said assuredly, "Oh, I don't believe that for a second, dear! Don't they know who you are?" She grinned. "Don't they know you're  _Gabrielle Delacour_ , therefore… by definition, you are-"

"- _Irresistible?"_  Both Gaby and Narcissa chiming out together at the exactly the same time, breaking out into fits of giggles at their private joke.

"Ah!  _Ha ha_ …" Gaby snorted. "And, we're back!" Gaby laughed. "Alzough, eet iz not ze same wizout Professor Granger acknowledging me  _irresistible_ , az well!" Gaby said, scanning the room, looking for her now sister-in-law.

"Professor Granger was here, in spirit."

"No!" Gaby insisted, with a tipsy grin. "She waz not 'ere, Cissy! She's  **zere**!" Gaby pointed at the head table, "examining my sister's tonsils, eet appears!"

Five heads peered over, following Gaby's deliberate pointer finger. Sure enough, Hermione  _did_  have Fleur pinned underneath a rather aggressive kiss; one for which Fleur seemed unconcerned about resisting.

Narcissa arched her eyebrows skyward.

"Really Gabs? If we're talking about snogging  _people's sisters_ , dear, I think in in full disclosure...Hermione will hardly pose threat to  _your_  uncontested championship title, in that category."

"Hear hear!" Tonks said, raising her glass.

Narcissa laughed at first, but then frowned slightly, finally deciding to downplay Tonks' comment, altogether. Hugging Gaby, with a playful look, the elder Black proclaimed, "And that's why I love you so much, Gabs…you never do anything half-assed."

Gaby and Cissy fell into their usual playful chatter, catching up on the events of the dinner and plans for their return to school. Andy gaze finally shot over towards her younger sister, watching them interact with a rather sour look.

The final straw appeared to be the sudden happy outburst from Gaby proclaiming, "Ze Black women are  _so damn sexy_! I may 'ave to resurrect zat lunatic eldest one, to just…. _confirm_!" She giggled, endearingly.

"For what purpose, luv?" Andy said, her voice slightly strained.

"Well, I may 'ave a cardiac arrest, what wiz the bookending of sexy Black women on my flanks at zis moment! I really zink ze Black sexiness 'as caused my thrall to go 'aywire! Eet might cause me to 'ave a 'eart attack…my 'ormones are all over ze place!"

Andy gave Gaby a slight tug, back onto her lap. Tracing a finger up her forearm, the middle Black sister asked, "A heart attack, huh? Are you sure that's not just an excuse for mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, pet?"

The occupants at the table  _not named_ Andromeda or Gabrielle openly flinched at the nickname she called Gaby. Andy looked over to Cissy. "So what are you doing over here, Narcissa? Slumming?"

Tonks and Remus flinched, once again, at the callous words. "Mum!" Admonished Tonks. "Be nice!" She hissed.

"I am nice." Andromeda Black Tonks insisted, cooly with her eyes leveled on her younger sister. "I'm always nice….hell, I'm the 'nice one'…right Cissytrix?"

Cissy frowned at Andy, but said nothing at first. After a moment, she finally added, "well, I guess I am kind of slumming…"

Andy's eyes widened, before a controlled expression masked her face.

"Sidelining as a glorified messenger as I was hired to ask Gaby to come say hello to her sister…."

"Oh!" Squealed Gaby. "I 'ave totally forgotten to say 'allo to my sexy sister. I guess zat's why we're 'ere, n'est-ce pas?" She giggled.

"Really?" Tonks said dryly. "I thought you were here doing charitable senior center visitation."

Her mother shot her a warning look, as Gaby, happily oblivious, slid off Andy's lap, giving her a kiss and a promise to 'be right back, as long as she kept her lips warm for her.' Andy looked dreamily towards Gaby's backside as she marched away in the direction of Fleur's table.

Narcissa then turned to Remus, looking much more relaxed, and Nymphadora. "I also was asked, in not so many words, by Minerva, to see if 'those people who spawned the master extortionist' could possible come over and take Master Lupin for a washroom break, before my dearest Lene wagers the Delacour estate….and loses."

Andy and Remus chucked, while Tonks blanched white.

"Wocha!" Tonks said, horrified. "Tell me Apolline was not so foolish as to wager against Teddy?"

Narcissa nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Tonks whacked Remus on the arm.  _Hard._  "This is all your fault!"

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm. "My fault? What the bloody hell are you going on about, Nymph?"

She cocked a finger at him, her hair turning a flaming bright red. "Yes! You and your stupid Marauder genes! This gambling streak of his!"

Andy and Cissy simultaneous replied, "Because the Black family never gambled." In spite of themselves, they both chuckled, and gave each other a sidewinding glance.

"See!" Tonks said, in seeming vindication, gesturing towards her mother and aunt.

"We were being sarcastic, dear." Andy said, gently. "It's quite the urban legend what a pirate Cygnus Black, Junior,"

"Our grandfather," Cissy added.

"Yes. What a pirate he was, dear. Quite expanded the already obscene family coffers, I'm afraid, with his gambling and looting."

"Our father seems to have picked it up. The back room games of poker in the pureblood estates never ended well, I'm afraid, for other families."

Tonks looked shocked. "But…" she spluttered. "You were always on my arse about that kinda stuff, Mum! So damn strict about gambling!"

Andy nodded. "Yes."

Tonks looked at Narcissa. "And Aunt Cissy…no offense, but you're kind of a…prude."

Cissy and Andy both nodded. "Agreed." Cissy said, amused. "Mostly."

Remus chuckled. "Ah, the most Noble House of Black!" He looked at Tonks. "You never had the pleasure of knowing your eldest Aunt, Nymph." He said simply.

She turned to her husband. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I lost six months of allowance to her, one year at Hogwarts."

Andy offered, "I had to do her Charms and Divination homework for her for four months."

"And I had to complete all her Potions homework, all of her chores at home, and give her my new wand." She looked back at the stunned table. "What?" Cissy said, defensively. "I was the youngest, damn it! She had an unfair advantage."

Remus and Andy laughed, a real laugh, while Tonks continued to look horrified, mulling it all over. Finally, she had enough, feeling more than culpable for whatever money and clothing Apolline had likely lost, and stood up, fuming.

"I'm going to go get that little scoundrel and take him for a potty break." She declared.

"Dear, he's not a toddler."

"Hush, you! It's your fault I reproduced, and passed on these genes!"

"That it is." He smiled fondly, and stood alongside his wife. "At least let me assist you in the extraction."

"Okay," Tonks said, smiling.

They grasped hands and walked off in the direction of a hunched over Teddy, quill going furiously, a fuming Apolline and a relieved Minerva, seeing their approach.

Andromeda looked over at her younger sister. "Hmm. It appears we're alone."

Cissy nodded, a sly smile on her face. "Indeed."

"You planned this, didn't you?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well, despite the fact the Most Golden Gryffindor of all time is one of my very best friends these days, it is important to always remember….I am a Slytherin."

"…and a Black."

Cissy flashed a winning smile. "I rest my case, Andy."

They both chuckled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX**

The table of Lee Jordan, George Weasley, Angelia Johnson, and Seamus Finnagan looked over at Apolline's table with great amusement as the fearsome Auror hauled off her son, marching him in the direction of the bathroom and Remus making apologies to the lady of the manor.

After he finally walked off in the direction of his wife and son, Minerva was busy consoling Apolline, as she counted up her debt. Although they couldn't make out everything that was said between the two revered witches, and they had sworn to Hermione that they would leave their extendable ears at home before setting foot on the Delacour estate, they could tell by the body language it wasn't good.

Even the Headmistress looked a little alarmed when Apolline delivered the final tally.

George looked at Lee Jordan, and slapped him on the arm. "Hey, Mate! You know what we just saw?"

"What?"

"We just saw the birth of our future Vice-President of Business Operations, for Weasley-Jordan Joke Industries, Ltd.!"

Lee got an excited look on his face. "Oh, hell yeah!"

The two rubbed their hands, in excitement, while Angelina rolled her eyes. Interestingly, Seamus ignored the whole thing, instead watching the table across the way with the two living Black sisters, heads down, talking quietly; a curious look on his face.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXXOX**

Neither Hermione, Minerva, nor Gaby would be able to pry the specifics from Andy or Narcissa what exactly was discussed at their table at Fleur and Hermione's send off dinner, even years later.

However, what was clear was that it was the beginning.

In the time it took for a six-year-old boy to go to the bathroom, somehow, twenty years of hurt was able to be tentatively patched up between the formidable and only surviving Black sisters. Albus Dumbledore used to say that people react to a deep emotional hurt with either great anger, as in the case of Tom Riddle…or with great fear, as in the case of many of his followers. It's a natural instinct.

Cissy didn't realize how much Andy had truly been injured by her perceived abandonment; Andy didn't realize that neither of her two sisters hadn't  _really_  abandoned her, in the first place. They just were unable to express it, to one another, for various , complicated and at times life-threatening reasons.

It is a credit to the woman Narcissa had truly become, that she swallowed her pride and made the first tentative steps in repairing – again- their relationship. Unlike their initial steps they had made previously, this time, she genuinely apologized. She acknowledged Andy's hurt, this time, instead of ignoring it and moving on. And to Andy's credit, she rose to the occasion, admitting she obviously didn't have a problem with Lene Delacour. She just wanted Cissy to understand how it felt. How she felt. For decades, due to her abandonment by two of the people in the world she loved most.

It was cathartic. It was a start. And it was so sorely needed for the two remaining Black sisters.

The other thing Cissy did, was to give her sister a warning.

"If this is just some passing fancy, for you, Andy….if you're just playing with Gabrielle? Well, you need to stop. Now."

"Excuse me?"

Narcissa's normal genteel manner was abandoned, instead, she looked more like her fearsome eldest sister. "I mean it, Andy! Gaby is like a…" she paused. "No. Gaby is my daughter. I love her with my entire being, Andromeda. And if you're just playing with her…so help me!"

Her blue eyes flashed black, in warning.

"…So help me, where I stand, I will end you. Personally."

Andy looked amused. "I thought you took the healer's oath, dear sister!"

Cissy did not look humored. "Yes. So I can bring you back to life, Andromeda Black…then end you, again."

Andy dropped the façade, and looked at her sister, nodding.

"I…I am glad that my Gaby has such a loyal…friend."

She bit her tongue from saying those things she wanted to say, like, she wished she had had the same thing, years ago. She had spent many nights in tears wishing for her sister to defend her in the way she had just defended Gabrielle. Instead, she accepted the fact that her sister was finally here, and loved the person she loved, and decided to appreciate that fact, instead of living in regret.

 _Regret was so yesterday_ , Andy finally decided.

She put a reassuring hand on Cissy's clenched one. "You can relax, Cissy. I assure you…if anyone is going to get their heart broken in this situation… **it's me."**  She shook her head, suddenly looking as though she might spill tears at any second. "The things that girl makes me feel, Cissy! For the first time…the first time Narcissa…I feel truly alive."

"You do?"

"Yes, sister. Alive…and happy. And," she smiled shyly. "….free."

Narcissa chuckled. "She does seem to have that effect on people, doesn't she?"

Andy allowed a dreamy smile to cross her serious face, and murmured an agreement. "I will freely admit this thing…between Gaby and myself…did not start out in the way I'd prefer. I would rather have not had you and Gaby's entire family walk in on us. Or have it start at the wedding of Fleur and Hermione. And have it start in such a horrifically public way. But Cissy…all that takes the backburner to the fact that it did start…and I'm so hopeful…" her voice dropped and got very small, "I'm so hopeful it continues. It's amazing to finally feel alive again sister."

Cissy paused for a moment, just looking at the sister she spent decades missing in silence. She took in the dreamy look in her eyes, and noted the slight notes of fear, as she held her breath. Finally, feeling better than she had in decades about her sister, having hope for a future together, as long as she did not, in any way, hurt Gabrielle, she leaned her head in, and whispered in a conspiratorial voice. "Well dear sister…I must warn you: if this thing does take legs, between you two? A word of advice. Lock your wine cellar."

**XOXOXOXO**

The newly married Delacour witches were completely in the dark, as to where they were headed.

Their entire honeymoon had been arranged for them by their amazing mothers, Apolline and Cissy. The two of them were a force to be reckoned with. Enlisted into action due to Fleur's injuries, they had single-handedly planned the witches' entire wedding on the spur of the moment.

But the honeymoon?

The honeymoon...that, however, was their wedding  _gift_  to their girls. They spared nothing to ensure their girls had a honeymoon they would cherish for the rest of their lives. And of course, Gaby put her indeliable flavor on the gift as well, ensuring the witches honeymoon was "appropriately spicy," according to her.

A portkey was waiting for them in their room at the Delacour estate, along with an envelope outlining everything the girls would need to know about their honeymoon. Their bags were packed and shrunk, ready to be stuffed into their pockets. They had not even been allowed to pack their own bags. Gaby had insisted she knew what they needed and didn't want them to have any hints about where they were going.

Their instructions had been clear. Even the compulsive Hermione would have to take a step backwards and accept someone else had done the planning. Everything they needed would be waiting for them, and there was an envelope for them to open at the beginning of each day that would let them know of any plans for the day.

It all sounded exciting and perfect and Hermione and Fleur could not wait.

"Are you ready, ma Belle?" Fleur asked Hermione, as she gracefully exited their  _en suite_. "The port key should be ready for us in ten minutes."

"Yes! Ready to go, Fleur...and I  _can't wait._  I can't believe Cissy and Maman did this for us, on top of everything else they did…!" She looked around, wide eyed, taking everything in. "Well…this is just so incredible. And Gaby too! What an amazing wedding gift." Her voice was breaking off, as she said quietly, "we are just...so lucky." Hermione trailed off.

The girl who felt so out of place now had her place in the world.

Fleur came up to her wife, feeling so full of love for her brunette at that moment. Fleur couldn't contain herself, and she just had to  _touch_  her. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist, she pulled her close, flush against her body.

Fleur nuzzled her nose against Hermione's. "We are zo lucky, ma belle. In fact, I am zee luckiest girl in zee world, now zat _you_  are my wife."

Hermione looked up at Fleur with nothing but love and adoration in her shining chocolate eyes, and brought her lips to Fleur's. "My wife…" The transfiguration professor murmured, in between kisses. The feeling was nothing short of perfection as they two lost themselves in each other's arms.

Slowly breaking apart, their foreheads leaned together. Hermione voiced with wonder, "I really get ten entire days alone with you Fleur? No one but else, no interruptions, no work, no responsibilities other than being together?" They relished in the feeling of one another.

"Oui," Fleur replied dreamily. "And look ma belle, ze time is now…"

The witches gathered everything in their hands as the stuffed Unicorn that Gaby had bought them lite up on the bed. They had their bags in their pockets, the envelope of information in one hand as the witches held on to each other and grabbed the Unicorn.

**XOXOXOXO**

The familiar not pleasant feeling of a hook pulling them backwards from their bellybuttons overtook them and in a what was luckily only a short moment, the woman arrived on the balcony of what appeared to be a huge home on the side of hill overlooking the ocean. "Merde," the witches exclaimed in unison, turning to each other laughing and then taking a moment to look around them.

"Where are we, Fleur?"

"I don't know ma belle…let's see what Maman and Cissy had to say." They opened up the larger envelope to reveal several smaller envelopes inside. They pulled them out until they reached the envelope that simply said Day 1 on the outside.

Pulling it open, Hermione read it aloud:

_Our dearest girls, bon jour and welcome to Therasia! Therasia is a small island off the coast of Santorini, one of the many beautiful islands in Greece. You are standing on the balcony overlooking the Sea of Crete and the island you see in the distance is Santorini._

_The home you are standing in belongs to the Delacour coven. It has belonged to our flock for centuries. The island you are on is a small magical community, with only a 100+ residents on the island, the island of Santorini is easily accessible via aparation, ferry or if you look below you, you might see a yacht that is yours to use for the duration of your stay._

_There are two individuals who will be able to help you with anything you may need during your stay. Calla and Mara are at your disposal, but will give you plenty of privacy. They are a married Veela couple, and will know what you look like as they were at your bonding my dears. They live in a smaller cottage down the hillside. You can easily reach them via owl, Benedictus is his name, if you need them. They will likely pop by in the mornings to deliver you fresh foods for the day, and if you need anything feel free to leave them a note in the kitchen. Calla is also a captain of the yacht and will be able to take you out at your request._

_For today, please explore your home, unpack and enjoy being together in complete privacy._

Bien à toi,

_Your Maman, Cissy and Gabrielle_

Hermione looked up from the letter, excited. "Fleur!  _Really?_!" Hermione was practically vibrating with excitement. "This is even better than I could have every imagined! Can we explore now, please?"

The way she smiled, so brightly, reaching all the way to her eyes had Fleur melting. With a nod of her head, she offered her hand to her Hermione and they were off to explore their home for the next ten days.

The Estate was incredible. Of course. It was white and sparkling clean with bright blue accents, shutters and beautiful mosaic design throughout. The Estate had a huge living room with windows overlooking the entire bay below them. From their vantage point on one of the large sofas, they could see the sparkling sea below and the islands in the distance. The kitchen was large and immaculate, and upon opening the fridge, they found it fully stocked with everything they could image. Smiling broadly, Hermione pulled out a bowl of fresh grapes, popping some in her mouth, then feeding her wife some as well.

They continued on, exploring several guest bedrooms overlooking the gardens in the front of the Estate or the ocean in the back. Then, they came upon the master bedroom. "Fleur! Fleur, this is incredible! It's so beautiful here Fleur!"

"Oui," she heard her wife growl, "eet iz zo beautiful." Fleur was not looking at the room, but staring intently at her wife, standing outside on the balcony in their room, her light brown hair flowing freely down her back, waving slightly in the wind. She was wearing a simple white dress, her feet bare, and she practically glowed standing in the sun. The way the light hit her as she stared out at the water left Fleur breathless. Fleur approached the brunette, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, pressing herself up against the back of her wife.

"Mmmm" Hermione sighed. "Hi Fleur." She soon felt her head gently being pushed to the left, allowing Fleur access to her exposed neck, as she felt soft kisses caressing her. She let out a soft moan as she felt the lips of her wife caress her skin. Allowing Fleur to lavish her, while standing on a balcony overlooking the sea felt positively decadent. As she was overtaken by the feeling of Fleur's mouth on her skin, she closed her eyes and raised her hands to thread them through Fleur's silvery blond hair.

Slowing turning around, Hermione wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her in close, her lips softly caressing the blondes. The two witches spent the next hour kissing, slow dancing and revealing in the feeling of being totally alone, with no responsibility, no expectations and just each other. Eventually they ended up on the lounger that was built for two, covered in beautiful bright blue fabric, on the balcony. Their arms wrapped around one another tightly, legs tangled together the witches continued to kiss and simply stare at one another, enjoying the perfect moment.

"'ermione?" Fleur whispered softly to her bride.

"Yes love?"

"I love you 'ermione Delacour," she whispered while gazing deeply into Hermione's eyes as she pulled her impossibly closer.

"And I love you Fleur Delacour…Fleur, do you think I should have my students address me as Professor Delacour when we go back to Hogwarts? Do you think that will be confusing, since there would then be two Professor Delacours?"

"Hmmmm…you do 'ave a point ma belle, I 'ad not thought of zat. I 'ave to admit, I love that we share a name, and I would 'ate for anyone to zink zat you are not mine, zat we are not married. Would it be too awful to 'ave two?" She smiled, offering some patented puppy dog eyes to her bride. She looked so damn adorable, as she broke out in a toothy grin. She loved this side of Fleur, the sweet, soft side that most people never saw. This was her Fleur and she had a damn hard time denying her witch anything when she looked at her like that.

Laughing, "I see what you are doing here Fleur Isabelle Delacour, with those eyes. Using them like weapons…don't think I don't know Fleur. And it's not always going to work on me." Hermione said resolutely. With a grin. Damn her wife! "Yes, well, I agree Fleur, I want everyone to know you are mine as well. I guess I see no harm in there being two Professor Delacours…"

Grinning broadly Fleur clapped her hands. She was so proud that Hermione was her wife.  _Her. Wife._  And she wanted everyone to know. It was not about possession or dominance or ownership. It was about pride. This most amazing woman and witch, who put her life on the line for the wizarding world, fighting for what was right, being generous and intelligent and kind and oh so incredibly beautiful had chosen her, had married her, and Fleur honestly felt like the luckiest woman on the planet. She wanted everyone to know she was her wife, because she felt so completely blessed to be able to share the rest of her life with her.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Later that evening , after exploring the Estate some more, unpacking and finding some very interesting additions to their suitcases, courtesy of one little Gabrielle Delacour, the witches wrapped themselves up in some cozy sweaters that Gaby had packed as the night air had just a little chill in it and made their way to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, Fleur! This all looks so delicious," mumbled Hermione, her head buried in the refrigerator peaking around at the various foods and treats ready for them. Fleur was exploring the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers when she came across a note addressed to them both by the kitchen sink.

"Belle, a note, for us."

Hermione made her way over to Fleur, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her close. She leaned up on her tippy toes to look over Fleur's shoulder as she pulled out the note.

_Bienvenue a Therasia! We hope you have found your home to be welcoming and fit to your needs. I believe Madame Delacour told you about us, but we wanted to take a moment to welcome you ourselves. We look forward to meeting you officially, your bonding was incredibly special and we were honored to take part._

_We have left your refrigerator stoked with foods we hope you find delightful and will pop by every morning or two to bring you more meals. Tonight we have left for you a traditional Greek meal. For your entrée, you will find Moussaka, it is much like a lasagna only with aubergine. You also have hummus and taramasalata dips with pita, fresh fruit and for dessert Mara's infamous baklava. We hope you enjoy! We look forward to meeting you, and wish you the happiest of honeymoons._

Meilleurs amities,  
_Mara and Calla_

Also inside the envelope were instructions on how to heat up their dinner, some information on the Estate they were staying in, and how to contact them if need be.

It was perfect and they were thrilled for the delicious dinner already prepared for them. They set about making their meal together, and setting the table for themselves, overlooking the bay below. They sat and ate, enjoying their wonderful meal by candlelight, discussing Greece and all they might want to do and see while they were here.

"What do you think they have planned for us Fleur? I've never been to Greece before."

"I honestly don't know. I was unaware zat zee Coven even owned zis home. I'm not sure vat zere iz to do 'ere but eet sounds like Mara and Calla will be able to give us some ideas, non?"

Hermione nodded, as Fleur continued. "I do know one zing though…I vant you on zat boat 'ermione. I vant you in an itty bitty bikini out on zat boat. 'ow does zat sound?"

"Fleur!" Hermione was blushing. Blushing. "It's not like you have never seen me before in a bathing suit. Heck Fleur, you've seen me naked in more positions than I can count."

"Oui, zis iz true. But 'ermione, I zink zere might be nozing sexier zan you wiz tan lines ma belle. You see, when I've 'ad you in a bazing suit before, eet was inside. But out 'ere, during zee day, you might get some color on your skin. And zen, at night, I am zee only one who get's to see what you 'ave 'idden from ze world. Zose tan lines….mmmmmmm…."

"Ahhh, I see. So it's like unwrapping a present that only you get to enjoy?"

"Oui."

"Well Fleur, I think I might like that as well."

**XOXOXO**

The dinner was delicious, the taramasalata was easily Hermione's favorite, it was a perfect mixture of sweet and salty and nothing like the typical English fare she was used to. The candles on the table had them both glowing as they were simply so happy to be peacefully alone together.

"Shall we retire to the bedroom love?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"Oui." With a flourish of Fleur's wand that was nearby, the plates were stacked in the sink and their dinner was cleared up. She wanted to waste no time in getting Hermione to bed.

The witches walked through the Estate, holding hands, discussing what they might enjoy doing tomorrow, and deciding if nothing was planned, that they would rather like to walk down to the water and explore their little magical island. Entering their room, Hermione lite a few candles that had been strewn about, and turned to her wife. Wiggling her fingers in a come hither motion, Fleur happily sauntered over to her. Arms quickly wrapped the other in a tight embrace, lips easily coming together in a familiar comfort. The witches were soon lost in each other, lost in tender kisses, soft moans, the removal of clothing and the feeling of naked skin pressed deliciously together.

Arms pinned above her head on the bed, Fleur gently kissed every accessible part of Hermione's body, whispering words of adoration and love as she went. She would worship her wife tonight, and love her in every way she could imagine. And as she slowly entered her wife, her arousal evident from the coating on Fleur's fingers, Hermione's soft moans filled the room as the candles flicked creating dancing shadows around the two woman, so completely in love.

**XOXOXOXO**

It was absolutely the best way to wake up. There was no doubt in Fleur's mind. And all she wanted, wished and hoped for was to wake up to the soft, "Mmmmm, hi Fleur," accompanied by a nuzzle to her neck, or breast, whatever closest body part Hermione was strew across at the moment. It was absolutely delicious to wake up to the sound of Hermione's voice, the feel of Hermione's lips giving her the softest of kisses, and the sight of Hermione's naked body wrapped around her own.

"Good morning my beautiful wife," Fleur grinned sleepily, her eyes still closed, savoring the moment. Her hands grasping gently to pull Hermione's closer, practically pulling the younger woman completely on top of her, for as they were, they had already been completely wrapped around one another. One hand gently caressed Hermione's back in a lazy pattern, the other tenderly touching Hermione's cheek as Hermione leaned into the touch.

"I would like to formally request we wake up like this every day Fleur. Okay?"

"Oui my sweet, I was thinking the exact same zing. En fact, were you reading my mind again 'ermione?" Fleur could not help but chuckle, although the question did have a flavor of truth to it. As their bond was now complete, it was simply becoming easier and easier for them to feel completely aligned and in sync.

"Well I can't say I heard you say that in my mind Fleur, but I did get a sense, I think, that we were both experiencing similar desires. But honestly, how can we both not want nothing else than this? It was beyond my wildest dreams to think that one day, I'd wake up, naked, wrapped around my wife and be happier and more in love than I ever knew possible."

"Well I guess, after William and I divorced, I didn't know exactly what would come of me. I 'ad h'opes, but I didn't know I could be zis 'appy eizer 'ermione."

Reaching down to kiss her wife, Fleur's lips collided gently with Hermione's in the easiest of fashions.

"Zo what would you like to do today? I guess we should read our letter, non?"

"Oh yes, let's Fleur! Hermione hopped out of bed, allowing her wife to take a moment to appreciate her very naked form. Seeing Hermione's tight body, those rosy pink nipples and her delectable backside was something Fleur would never tire of. "You are zo beautiful," Fleur whispered in reverance to the woman before her. Hermione turned back to Fleur, looking over her shoulder, and gave her a shy smile. Once she grabbed the letter from their dresser, she hoped back into bed and snuggled right into Fleur's waiting arms. She opened the letter and read it aloud:

_Bon jour beauties! Happy first full day on your honeymoon. We hope you had a lovely evening getting settled and enjoying the estate. We do not have anything planned for you today, as we wanted to allow you time to rest and enjoy one another fully._

_We do have some suggestions for you, if you are so inclined loves. Here is a bit of information on your island if you would like to explore._

_Manolasis the main settlement and the capital of Therasia. It is located in the east of island, above the abrupt Santorini caldera, the walls of the volcano that formed the islands. The cliffs are dramatic and breathtaking on a clear day and offers a beautiful view of the volcano and the main settlements of Santorini such as Fira, Imerovigli and Oia. Manolas is a traditional cycladic village with the small, cubic houses, the white walls and the narrow roads. The most notable building is the church of Saint Constantine, visit if you have a moment. You can easily walk to the stone uphill path that joins Manolas with the small port of Corfu._

_Enjoy your exploration of the island loves, and make sure to make your way down the beach below the Estate, it's rather private and quite picturesque._

_Have a wonderful day and rest up, tomorrow you have an adventure waiting for you!_

_Love your Maman, Cissy and Gaby_

"So vat would you like to do today ma belle?"

"I think I'd like to stay in bed with you for a while Fleur. And then I think we should explore! Would that be alright with you?"

"Oui," Fleur grinned, pulling Hermione slowly on top of her, and gently placing the letter down on her nightstand. Hermione looked down at her wife, grinning like a madwoman, as Fleur slowly ran her nails up and down Hermione's back, spine and arse. Grabbing her arse gently, she pulled Hermione into her as she slowly opened up her legs to allow Hermione to settle between her, the blonde wrapping her legs around her wife.

"Fleur…" she breathed out, feeling the heat between the two of them as their centers connected and Fleur gently began to rock her hips. They fit together like lock and key. Like two puzzle pieces that were only meant for one another. From her angle below Hermione, Fleur gently palmed her wife's pert breasts, enjoying the weight of them in her hands as she began to massage and slowly pull Hermione's nipples to a point.

"Zo beautiful," she smiled up at her wife, as Hermione leaned down to kiss Fleur gently. Closing her eyes, she leaned back up simply relishing the feeling of Fleur's hands on her breasts, their centers slowly sliding together as their mutual arousal made itself evident. Hermione's body was racing with pleasure, her nipples aching in the most delicious way from Fleur's touch. Pushing her hips a higher, Fleur rolled herself so that she her center was almost pointed to the ceiling, allowing Hermione to really push her center against her wife. The friction was so delicious, they were both so open, dripping and as their rocking became more frenetic, their pace increasing as their need for pressure, their need for release increasing, Fleur swiftly dropped her hands from their position on Hermione's breasts and flipped them so she was suddenly on top.

Jamming her hand between Hermione's legs, she thrust three fingers into her witch abruptly, sliding them in easily as Hermione was so clearly ready, and needy for her.

Wanting nothing more than to come together, Hermione snaked her way down Fleur's stomach, entering her as well as Fleur lifted to accommodate Hermione's arm.

Rocking together, eyes glazed over with lust, the witches drove each other higher and higher until finally Fleur growled, "'ermione, come for me.  **Now**."

With a final stroke of her thumb over Hermione's hard bead, she came, loudly, using her free arm to clutch at Fleur desperately as pleasure racked her body. Watching her wife flood with pleasure below her, Fleur came as well, finally collapsing onto Hermione, their fingers still buried deeply within one another.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, the two lay still, together, Fleur peppering small kisses into Hermione's neck as her head was buried in it's crook.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"And I love you."

**TBC**

 

 


	25. Honeymooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note, naughty honeymoon sex. Much lady lovin' from here on out, so buckle up, and if it's not your thing, you should tread lightly. Enjoy the honeymooning!

It was their first full day on the island, and after a leisurely morning in bed full of  _non-leisurely_  sex, they padded off to the kitchen for some much needed sustenance. Wrapped in only the throws from their room, the two dug into the refrigerator, ravenous.

Pulling out a variety of fruits and cheeses, and knocking over several bottles as she pilfered out some crackers, Fleur sounded like a pirate as she proclaimed, "Ahoy, matey! I 'ave discovered our plunder, 'ermione!" She gave the brunette a lavicious waggle of her eyebrows, causing Hermione to giggle at the rarely displayed goofiness of Fleur Delacour.

They ate on the balcony that overlooked the sea, chatting about the spectacular view and how happy they were to be alone together.

Hermione gave Fleur a reflective glance, and it was then that Hermione decided to broach the subject they had carefully avoided for the past few days.

"So…uh, Fleur?" Hermione began tentatively. "Honey…we've rather put this off, long enough, don't you think?"

"Put off what? I zink zat zere iz little we 'ave put off, n'est-ce pas?" The Veela said, in a low voice, and another waggle of the eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin's beard! Is everything sex with you Delacours?"

Fleur shrugged. "Eh. We are Veela."

Hermione grimaced, playfully. "So I've heard. I wasn't sure…but thanks for confirming. So, stop diverting, Fleur. Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Fleur said, oblivious.

Hermione huffed. "Bloody Hell, Fleur!"

"Je suis desolee, dear. I've just been  _very well_  serviced, sexually, by ze love of my life! Forgive me if ze brain cells are a little empty at ze moment!" Fleur said, grinning broadly.

Hermione looked skyward, pausing to collect her thoughts. Sighing, she said, "I have resigned myself to the fact you are nothing but one big erogenous zone, dear. But I think it's time come out of the love cocoon for a moment, and we actually _discuss_  it."

"It?"

"Yes... IT. It, Fleur! 'It'…being  _Gaby_. As well as 'it' being Andy." Hermione said, declaratively.

Fleur paused, mid bite of pita. " _Oh._   **That**  it."

"Yes."

Fleur hummed, and looked towards the water for a long moment, without saying anything. Finally she looked at Hermione, her expression somewhat unreadable. "Forgive me. Sex brain aside...I just…I don't know what to zink 'ermione." Fleur shook her head, her blonde tresses with sunlight glinting off of the ends. "Eet waz… _unexpected_."

Hermione nodded, thinking  _that was the understatement of the century,_  but let Fleur take a moment to organized what she wanted to say, anyway.

Fleur sighed. "I mean, of course all zat I want for 'er iz _'appiness,_ obviously. 'appiness and love. So I don't want to begrudge 'er anyzing zat brings 'er zat 'appiness, oui?"

Fleur paused, once again, looking out at the water.

It was obvious to Hermione that Fleur was struggling with being a protective older sister of a younger sister but being respectful of the adult Gabrielle had grown into. The sincere thought Fleur was putting into balancing those two things made Hermione respect her wife that much more.

Fleur's next words were measured. "I 'ave to ask you, 'ermione… do you 'onestly zink zat she could 'ave zat wiz Andromeda Black? Really, truly? Love and 'appiness?" Fleur ran her long fingers through her blond hair, thinking carefully. "I don't know anyzing about 'er ozer zan the limited zings Tonks 'as said over ze years, and one or two family dinners over at zeir 'ouse, of which ze focus was always on Teddy, so she never really made an impression, I suppose."

Hermione nodded understandingly, as Fleur took a long drink of bubbly water.

The brunette acknowledged, "I imagine you weren't attending dinner and looking at Tonks' mum from the perspective of ' _oh, gee…this is the woman who's going to be snogging my younger sister in the future,_ ' so….yeah. Life can be funny, can't it, though?"

Fleur nodded, a thin smile adorning her face.

Hermione realized her wife was _waiting._  Waiting for reassurance, in some capacity; Hermione wasn't sure she could offer that, exactly. Instead, she began, "Well, for my part…. I do know Andromeda, but not well. She was a peripheral part of the Order during the war; she and Ted never actually joined, but were always in the thick of it. Remember, we used their house for 'the seven potters' mission? You were there!"

"I know." Fleur said, quietly.

They let the fact Fleur had been married to someone other than Hermione then go without mentioning.

Instead, Hermione continued, "So, I've had some limited interactions with her in the past, just like you….but it was obviously several years ago. And while I've never really considered Andromeda Black in great detail before, I will say this: she's a really strong woman, and a really  _talented_  woman, Fleur. And she has depth, Fleur. Think about her background! She grew up in the middle of the first wizarding war, with the same horrific influences as Narcissa and Bellatrix. Yet, she alone made the decision to not let archaic prejudices and the oppressive influence of the Black family name keep her from love, and a life she thought was more sane."

Fleur cocked her head, listening intently. She had never heard the entire story of Tonks' parents…only pained snippets here and there, from her Auror partner as well as random comments by Order members and the Weasleys, in the past.

She was grateful to Hermione for filling in the gaps, now.

Hermione continued. "She met and fell in love with Ted when they were at Hogwarts…and from what I understand, the times were  _very different_  then, Fleur. As disgusting as I thought some people treated me for being muggleborn…I can't imagine what Ted Tonks went through. And the fact Andromeda looked past all of that, and loved him? It says a lot about her character, Fleur. She had to leave her family completely behind to follow her heart. From what I know, it was awful for all three of the sisters. Minerva said there were never siblings as tight as the Black sisters at Hogwarts…ever."

Fleur nodded, remaining silent.

"And in the war, Voldemort's snatchers killed her husband. It was not a quick and painless death, either. I'm sure it was retaliation for daring to marry 'above his station' as the snatchers never came after Andy. She's a very talented witch and every interaction I've had with her, although limited, were always quite kind. And honestly, even if you knew nothing first hand, you would have to respect the way she picked up her life in the wake of being disowned and her husband being murdered."

"What do you mean?"

"Fleur…you did know she refused her inheritance, right?"

"No…I 'ad no idea! But…she and Mr. Tonks seemed to 'ave done alright for zemselves…"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Fleur.  _Andy_  did alright for them." She clarified. "She parleyed her background knowledge of the finer things from growing up a Black...and combined it with her natural interests, that of her passion for cooking and preparing dinners…and she and Ted quietly bought a vinery in Italy. That quickly became two, then four…and she is really intelligent and made smart investments, Fleur."

"Zat doesn't surprise me. All of ze Black women seem quite…savvy."

"Everything the Tonks' had, was from Andy's shrewd investments and oversight, was my understanding. She once told me less than 1% of wine that Brits drink is actually produced in Great Britian. We import practically all of our wine, here."

"Zat iz 'ardly shocking, to a French woman, 'ermione." Fleur smirked. "And what did you say to ze apparent closet sommelier? What did you say to zat?" Fleur chuckled.

"I said, _'I'm glad my drink of choice is butterbeer!_ '" Hermione replied, proudly.

They both laughed.

"My wife…ze lightweight." Fleur said, fondly, as she shook her head.

Hermione shrugged, nonplussed. "Eh…well. Drinking interfered with studying. Anyway…that's what I know about Andromeda Black. And I can honestly say I never once considered her in the…uh,  _sexual capacity_. For a variety of reasons…"

Fleur's eyes darkened. "Well, zat's a  _good zing._ " She said, her jaw tightening, at the mere consideration of Hermione considering anyone in the "sexual capacity" other than her rightful mate.

Hermione laughed, out loud taking in the jealous expression of her Veela bride. "Fleur!  _Really?_  She's old enough to be my mother—uh... Wait!  _Forget_  I said that..."

Fleur's eyes went from jealous and possessive to alarmed, in one second flat. "Merde!" Fleur said, abandoning her water in favor of going to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine, instead.

Hermione looked out the water, following Fleur's sudden departure. She was thinking about how to pull the proverbial foot out of her mouth when her wife finally returned.

"Fleur…I'm sorry. I said that, without thinking, you know?"

Fleur sighed. "Eet iz impossible  _not_  to say zat. I'm not mad, 'ermione…eet's ze truth. I'm just worried."

Hermione nodded, moving over to sit next to Fleur. Rubbing her arm gently, she redirected the conversation. "What does Tonks say when she speaks of her mother?" Hermione asked.

Fleur gave a sad smile. "Well, she loves 'er…very much. Tonks talks about what a gifted witch 'er mozzer iz, all ze time." Fleur took a long drink of wine, trying to remember all the past conversations the two had had, in the past. There had been so many as the Auror passed the time on stake outs, or traveling together; now her mind seemed blank. Fleur thought, struggling to remember.

"Ah….let me see. I remember 'er saying Andromeda iz apparently a wonderful chef, je sais." Fleur spoke, in a rambling and melodic tone.

Hermione couldn't help but to be captured, watching Fleur's lips as she spoke.

The French Goddess continued "Tonks gave me ze impression zat she waz clearly a loving mozzer, 'as always been zere for Tonks. Obviously, she iz a wonderful grandmozzer to Teddy."

They both winced at the word "grandmother," but left that elephant alone.

Fleur continued. "We 'ave spoken briefly at times about 'ow 'ard eet waz to be estranged from 'er family and 'ow zat 'urt 'er considerably. She could barely even talk about 'er childhood az I understood az eet made 'er too sad. I waz so 'opeful when we first met zat Cissy said they were working to come togezer again, non? I believe eet waz very 'ard for boz of zem."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Yes, I'd have gone barmy, Fleur… what a terrible upbringing they  _both_  experienced. But that still doesn't answer the question, Fleur."

"Yes?" She said, looking away, taking a nervous drink of wine.

"Fleur…what do you think about her, with your sister?"

Hermione put it out there….way out there. The smartest witch of her era watched her wife closely, and noted all the infinitesimal things other would have neglected to observe. The tiny shake of her hand, as she brought her wine glass to her lips; the faint grimace, and the overly long blink that Fleur's long eyelashes made, after that question was posed.

"I …I don't know  _what_  to zink, 'ermione. Not yet, I guess," Fleur said, honestly. Her blue eyes looked at Hermione, full of worry. "I mean, I want 'er to be 'appy… more zan anyzing! I love 'er so very much, 'ermione."

Hermione nodded, listening.

"But…I am scared. I am really _scared._  Eet's so 'ard to wrap my mind around zis idea of zem…together. It seems absurd, ze idea of Gaby and Andy! And yet…"

Fleur fell silent.

Hermione offered, "…And yet, we have  _conclusive proof to the contrary,_  as witnessed by our  _very own_  eyes, right?"

They both looked at each other, and in spite of the heaviness of the conversation, they both started cracking up, remembering the insanity of that afternoon busting in on their rather torrid lovemaking.

"And many ozzer eyes 'ave zat 'conclusive proof,' as well, too." Fleur added, giggling.

"Eyes that will never un-see that afternoon, in fact." Hermione agreed, in mock-seriousness.

They continued giggling, with Hermione calming down first.

The brunette pondered the matter, finally admitting, "The  **age**  thing isn't as weird for me as the fact I had to listen to Gaby bitch and bitch and bitch about what a horrid person she was, for weeks!" Hermione threw up her arms. "My God, she practically took on this…blood vendetta against Andy, determined to avenge her Cissy!"

Fleur paused, her critical Auror mind thinking. "Oui. Zat was very true, 'ermione. Zey  _were_  at each ozzers throats...I kind of forgot zat."

Hermione looked at her, incredulous. "How could you forget that? It was all Gaby talked about, for days!"

Fleur seemed to have a Eureka moment. She said cryptically, "Zere iz a thin line, between love and 'ate, oui?"

"If you say so."

"I  **do**  say so… Veela are passionate beings, 'ermione. I've 'eard, for some, when we first find our mates…zere can be zis burst of fighting…passion gone awry, zey say. But I guess sometimes zat makes zings more interesting for zome, oui? I zink zat iz ze case for Gabrielle, non?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh my God. Of course!"

Fleur nodded.

"Well, Fleur….that makes sense for Gabrielle!" Hermione chuckled. "I've had to defuse a drama or two with that spitfire, in the past few years…. She is all passion, that one!"

"So, maybe eet iz not so crazy?" Fleur said, slowly. "Eet would make sense zat she could easily go from 'ate to love. Zat's not too difficult for me to understand, az a Veela, I guess."

Hermione thought about what she said. "You know, Fleur…. I'm also not that surprised by the fact that Andromeda is older than her. "

"Why?"

Hermione laughed, fondly remembering their early days. "When Narcissa first arrived at Hogwarts, ohmiGod….Fleur, she flirted with her..  _shamelessly_! Shamelessly!"

Fleur grinned, rather proudly.

"Of course, it was all in good fun, and she always said she was joking. But she wasn't really…she likes older women! Now that I think about it…. I easily see her with someone who can challenge her, push her, and match her level of passion."

Hermione paused, thinking it over.

"And…I guess… if that means Andromeda Black…well then? Okay. Okay…then. That's wonderful for her." Hermione gave an appraising look at her wife. "You know…you Delacour women are  _quite_  the handful," Hermione said, completely seriously. "As such, it is going to take a  _very strong woman_  to tame the likes of the littlest one!"

"Well, I don't zink zat anyone could tame her, nor would I want zem too…" Fleur replied, after playfully swatting Hermione's bare thigh.

Hermione giggled, as Fleur started getting handsy with her. She paused Fleur's hands, needed to say one final thing.

"I am nervous, however…" Hermione said, looking at the Veela rather tentatively. "Nervous about how  _your Maman_  will handle this…coupling, however."

Fleur eyes widened. The ramifications of Mama Bear Delacour had not crossed her radar, until Hermione's comment. Fleur nearly hyperventilated when realization hit her. Several minutes later, after Hermione had finally calmed her down, she looked at her bride with panic.

"Maman? Mon Dieu, 'ermione! I zink zat Maman iz going to be very upset."

"I think that's a given, Fleur."

"Only because of …'er age." Fleur said, her voice rising slightly with panic.

"As I said…I think that's a given."

Fleur was now in full blown panic. "Her age, 'ermione!  _'er age!_  I mean, I just don't know any way around eet! She iz ze _older sister_  of 'er mate, 'ermione!"

Hermione forced herself to remain deliberately calm. "Yes, Fleur. She is."

Fleur was standing, and pacing. "But…but eef she iz Gaby's mate, zen zere iz nozzing we can do, about eet, right? Maman must understand zat, right? But mates? Zat would 'onestly be  _crazy,_  non!?"

Taking Fleur's hand in hers, and pulling her back down to the couch. "Please be calm, Fleur." Hermione shook her head. "I guess that's the big unknown, right?" She wrapped Fleur up in her arms, squeezing her tightly, and reassuring her, as she offered, "I can tell you Fleur, as your mate…. no matter what anyone would have said to me back then, there was nothing that anyone could have done to dissuade me from  _you_. No one would have then; no will now-or ever-keep me, from you."

She pulled back, looking at Fleur with determination. Seeing Fleur's obvious nerves, Hermione softened, and rubbed her arms again, the tactile comfort needed by the Veela. Fleur let out a sigh.

Hermione cocked her head, and said, "So, Fleur, if it is indeed true love? If they are mates… you need to stop flogging yourself. Frankly, it's out of your hands. If that becomes the case, then I'm thrilled for Gaby. I will do whatever is necessary to support her. I just want her happiness, Fleur, just as much as you do."

Fleur smiled broadly at her wife, so proud of her yet again. Hermione had managed to put her priorities straight. "You're right, my love." Fleur acknowledged, as she kissed Hermione, quickly. "I must agree wiz my wife, zen. We shall wait and see, but az long as Gabrielle iz 'appy," she said, deepening her voice slightly. "And treated well…" she added, with a look, before continuing. "…Zen, I guess I support zem."

" **Good."**  Hermione nodded. However, it didn't stop the Golden Girl from adding a quiet, " _Merlin help us all_ …"

**XOXOXOXO**

_"Mmmmmmmm._  Hi, Fleur," Hermione nuzzled into her wife's neck, as her naked body was curled around the blonde's, gripping her tightly.

The day prior, the newlyweds had spent their time exploring the island, enjoying the sun, and of course...making love on the balcony under the stars, under a soft, warm blanket. All in all it was a perfect first day for the gorgeous newlywed couple. They went to bed exhausted, sun kissed and looking forward to the adventure that was planned for them the next day, per the note from their mothers.

Kissing Hermione's head gently, Fleur chuckled, "'ello my beautiful wife," giving Hermione a gentle hug.

Waking up like this was  _utter bliss_ , as they found themselves often discussing before, during, and after the referenced "waking up." Yet today's awakening was filled with energy, as Hermione was clearly very excited for the day's events.

She was unrepentantly excited, having never taken a non-mandated vacation once in her professional life; it amused Fleur to no end. Having this much downtime was so obviously unusual for the Gryffindor, Fleur realized, and she found herself wondering if her highly driven younger wife had ever taken a vacation of 10 days before...ever. Her thoughts grew more serious as she thought why that might be, and then about the childhood Hermione had sacrificed for everyone else, and resolved herself to make the Golden Girl relax and enjoy herself. She deserved it.

And as much as the French part of Fleur loved the bedroom part of their honeymoon, she had to admit, Hermione's childlike wonder was infectious. They were both excited to know they were going on an adventure together that day.

"Can I get the envelope?" she asked eagerly, big brown eyes dancing with excitement looking up at her wife.

Fleur nodded, watching Hermione bound out of bed. After returning from a quick visit to the  _en suite_ , Hermione grabbed their Day 2 envelope and launched herself at Fleur, diving back under the covers and into her arms. Settling herself down between Fleur's legs, she rested her elbows on either side of Fleur's stomach and plopped the letter down onto Fleur's bare body. She read aloud.

**_"Good Morning darlings! Today Calla and Mara should arrive at the Estate around 10:30am to retrieve you. You are scheduled to spend the day on the yacht! They will pack a lunch for you to have onboard, so all you need to bring is yourselves, some sunscreen (and Gabrielle demands credit for the ridiculously skimpy bikini designated for Hermione that she packed...and requests much groveling from her big sister, in repayment for said efforts.)."_ **

Reading that, Hermione chuckled, shaking her head, and looking up to see the devious smirk on her wife's face.

"Ah, yes...'ave I mentioned zat I love my little sister, lately? Such a good sister, zat one!"

"Once or twice, you may have mentioned it, Fleur." Hermione said absentmindedly, as she frowned, thinking about her likely upcoming indecent exposure. She continued reading.

 **** _"Ensure you bring sunscreen you two (obviously Cissy's reminder) and have a wonderful day! If the weather is not ideal, you can plan for the yachting to happen tomorrow, or the next sunny day of your honeymoon. Kisses!_  
Love, Maman, Cissy and of course...Gabrielle.  
Post Script (from Gaby): Dearest sisters...Did you enjoy the toys I packed for you? Wink wink.  
Post Post Script (from Maman and Cissy): We are formally requesting not to be informed about any outcomes related to Gabrielle's post scripts. Now or in the future, as long as you both shall live...for the record.

"Toys?" Hermione asked looking up at her wife. "I don't recall seeing any toys…"

"Well zat iz right, you should not 'ave seen anyzing. I unpacked zem." Fleur gave her a dangerous look. "And...my little curious bride..you will see zem, on a 'need to know basis,' when eets time," Fleur winked, "and you...need to know. Comprenez-vous?"

"But...I need to know, Fleur!" She gave a playful whine.

"Non. You do not need to know everyzing, nosey!"

"Yesssss, I doooooo..." She said, with a teasing grin.

Slowly sliding herself up her wife's delicious body, Hermione placed small kisses in a trail up her stomach, taking a moment to kiss each perfectly pink nipple before continuing on her journey. The slow, tantalizing path, the feel of her wife and the view of Hermione's backside as she made her way to Fleur's lips was delicious and sheer torture for a feral Veela.

"I have a natural academic curiousity, Fleur. Pleasssseeee?"

"Non!" Fleur grinned, stubbornly.

Fleur soon decided stubborness was overrated, as she was soon practically moaning when her made continued to drag her body across the surface of Fleur's skin, her taut nipples grazing against Fleur's hardening ones, and ignighting her desires, so effortlessly. As Hermione's lips finally found their way to the overwhelmed Veela, already drowning in arousal, Fleur seriously considered giving in. Gripping Hermione tightly, the two kissed, with growing intensity until Hermione slowly pulled back looking into the blue eyes that so lovingly gazed up at her.

Cracking into a huge smile, she said, "Okay, fine. Keep your silly sex artifacts private, goose! Those of us will skill find we don't need them...anyway."

Hermione braced herself for the full-on tackle that came barrelling into her side, and giggled as Fleur tickled her merclessly. Hyperventilating, Hermione cried uncle, and declared excitedily, "Oh, Fleur! Look at the time! Great Scott...it's time to get ready, Fleur!  _OhFleurIcan'twaittogoout_  on the yacht!"

Hermione was practically vibrating with glee. "And..Where is this ridiculous bathing suit that Gabs packed for me? Hey, Fleur! Can we eat? Fleur! Coffeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Fleur's head was spinning with the flight of ideas of her happy and giddy bride, nearly getting whiplash.

 _So this is what a happy Hermione Granger looks like as Hermione Delacour. I like it._  Fleur thought to herself.

Out loud, she said, "Yes love, we can get ready. I suppose we only 'ave an 'our before Calla and Mara will arrive."

The two prepared for the day, Hermione grumbling as the bikini Gaby packed for her was exactly as billed; minimal material, and absolutely quite  _revealing._  Of course she had a few options, but Fleur insisted, begged, and even pulled out the puppy dog eyes for Hermione to wear the skimpiest one packed for her by Gaby, to which Hermione begrudgingly agreed.

Hermione groaned.

She was _not_  like Fleur and Gabrielle, after all. She never felt beautiful; it never came naturally to her, as it so effortlessly did to the two Veela sisters. They wouldn't understand her discomfort, she realized. On most days, Hermione felt modest, and silly... not sexy.

But little did Hermione know, she was stunning, and her wife felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have her. Fleur couldn't believe she was the one to get to touch her, kiss her, and make love to her. The Veela, rather selfishly and secretly, loved the fact Hermione was oblivious to the fact she had grown into a gorgeous woman, and was so bashful about her looks.

Fleur chuckled, thinking to herself.  _Everyone knows my woman is gorgeous; dolled up, dressed down, running frantically around Hogwarts, it doesn't matter. Hermione is fucking beautiful, and she's grown into a stunning witch. And she's all mine. Mine! Elle m'appartient à moi, et personne d'autre!_

"What are you thinking about, Goose?"

"Oh nozzing." Fleur laughed. "Just 'ow life iz funny, oui? Ze most obvious zings in ze world are sometimes...not so obvious."

Hermione gave her a quizzical look, as they both threw on cover-ups, of various floral prints. Hermione headed back to the kitchen to retire her second cup of coffee when she heard a knock on the door.

"Fleur! They're here, I think!"

Calla and Mara had arrived. Greeting the two Veela, Hermione chuckled, not surprised in the slightest that they were, of course, stunning. Calla had long, straight dark hair, beautiful olive skin, bright brown eyes and a delicious curvy figure. Mara was slightly shorter than Calla, with similar, but slightly lighter features, and easily the more muscular, while still feminine, of the two. Fleur, hearing the commotion, came out and squealed, and spoke in rapid french, kissing and greeted her fellow Veela.

They were all subtly marshalled out to the balcony by the Golden Girl, rather discretely, in order to obtain just  _one more cup_ of coffee.

 _I really must do something about my wife's addiction_ , Fleur mused to herself.  _Thank God He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never learned he could have dismantled the Golden Trio by gaining a chokehold on England's coffee imports._

Their Veela guests, happily explained to Hermione and Fleur about what they had planned for the day.

They were lucky as the day was sunny and hot, not a cloud in sight. If the wind picked up in the afternoon as expected, they might even be able to raise the sails to have a go around the island. The 62 foot Oyster yacht was equipped with two staterooms, a paddleboard, kayak and even snorkeling gear for the witches to enjoy.

**XOXOXOXO**

The four witches apparated down to the docks, where Calla and Mara had everything ready for their day on the water. The yacht was beautiful, it was huge and the matching grins and Fleur and Hermione's faces were priceless. This was a first for them both, being on a huge yacht, for just the two of them, for an entire day. It was over-the-top romantic. They were shown around the yacht and given some basic information. They sat on the bow as the Veela couple prepared the yacht and set them on their course. They sailed for the next hour, Fleur leaning back on some cushions with Hermione settled between her legs as they chatted about the view and how peaceful it was on the water.

They both found Calla and Mara to be wonderful hosts, Mara was below deck preparing their lunch while Calla steered the ship. They were headed to the Perissa Beach in Santorini where they would anchor in off a more secluded area of the cove to allow for lunch and time for Hermione and Fleur to enjoy and experience the beautiful waters of the Greek Islands.

When they arrived at their destination after the peaceful sail, the witches mouths simultaneously hung open, rather uncharacteristic for the two, as they took in the beauty in front of them. The cove was almost deserted, as they saw a black sandy beaches surrounded by the deep blue, although shallow water, due to the black sands. Their were rock formations on both sides of the cove and the cliffs above the beach was littered with white homes with blue awnings and then even more cliffs leading to the top of Santorini.

It was  **stunning**.

Mara appeared on deck to let them know their lunch was ready, if they would like to eat now or after a swim. Hermione looked to Fleur with a grin from under the newly perched floppy hat covering her fair skin and freckles and replied without even asking. "I zink we would like to jump in eef zat would be alright? My wife iz quite excited for a swim."

"Of course! Enjoy, I'll have everything ready for you when you return back onboard."

Stripping themselves of their cover-ups, Fleur in a strapless cotton dress, Hermione in khaki shorts and tank, they ventured to the aft and climbed down the ladder that Calla had secured for them, onto the wood. Holding hands, the witches jumped into the water, coming up laughing as they immediately swam into the others arms.

"This is so beautiful, Fleur!"

"Eet iz ma belle!" Fleur agreed. "Az are you, my beautiful one," she replied sweetly, leaning in for a kiss as she pulled Hermione flush against her.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Fleur, still using one arm to help keep them afloat, and the witches kissed while bobbing in the Agean Sea under the rays of the sun. Fleur's hands, of course, made their way swiftly down to Hermione's backside as she slowly slid her fingers under Hermione's bikini bottoms.

Whispering into her wife's ear, she purred, "you, my wife, are zee  _most beautiful_  zing in zis world. Do you 'ear me? And seeing you like zis, so 'appy, carefree and full of smiles ... eet makes my 'eart so full eet could burst!" Fleur licked her already wet lips. "I...I  _can't get enough of you_  'ermione," she finished, as her teeth gently pulled on Hermione's earlobe, causing the younger woman to shudder in her arms.

"Fleur. You have no idea what you do to me my love..."

"You 'ave no idea what you are doing to me,  _right now_ , 'ermione..." growled Fleur, pressing their bodies closer.

Hermione redirected the aroused Veela. "Fleur," she said gently, fingers grazing Fleur's cheek, "Oh, Fleur...the feel of you, the touch of you, the sight of you?" Hermione fell silent, trembling. She looked back up at Fleur, with desire and happiness. "Fleur. I...the...well." She shook her head. "I shan't be embarrassed, for I love it...so Fleur, let me tell you, I crave...the _taste_ of you," Hermione said, deliberately, while groaning into Fleur's ear. "You set me on fire, Fleur. You challenge me, you love me, support me, and help me to grow everyday. I love you so much... wife," she whispered, pulling back to look into Fleur's eyes.

"I want you, in every way, 'ermione. I love you."

It was a moment the two would never forget, as they held onto one another in the sea.

**XOXOXOXO**

The next few hours were spent eating a delicious meal with Calla and Mara, who then fitted them with snorkeling gear after some time spent lounging in the sun. Naturally, Hermione had required careful and methodical application of sunscreen (as well as a sun-protecting charm!) on both witches under the Gryffindor's careful eye; fortunately, the guest Veela's thought it rather cute that the legendary war hero was so afraid of a little sunburn.

"I'm not being melodramatic, ladies," Hermione insisted. "A  **sunburn**  is not only painful – it's  **dangerous** , and comes with consequences. Sunburns cause DNA damage to the skin, and can accelerate skin aging...even for a Veela! Let's not even discuss the fact it increases your lifetime skin cancer risk to the tune of five or more sunburns can increase your lifetime melanoma risk by 80 percent!"

"Wow," Mara declared. "I've no idea what you just said."

Calla just giggled. "Hermione, I've been told, many times, you were the smartest witch ever to graduate Hogwarts...but it's something altogether different when seeing it put, uh, _into action._ " Calla grinned.

"Safety first!" Proclaimed Hermione, seriously.

Fleur kissed her, smiling.

Snorkeling was amazing. While the undersea life might not be teeming with fish, it was the black sand that was truly hypnotizing to see up close. Black sand was the only type of sand on Santorini as the island was formed by volcano's, so the terrain was unique and beautiful.

They explored the cove, chatting animatedly about what they were seeing, staying close to another as they went. After returning to their yacht, they floated alongside for another bit of time enjoying the sea, until Calla called to them that Mara had fixed them an afternoon snack and that it was close to the time for them to head back so they could enjoy the sunset from the other side of Therasia.

It was the perfect day for the witches, who not only enjoyed every moment they had together, but truly enjoyed the time they spent with Mara and Calla. Of course Hermione took some time to ask them several questions about Veela culture, Veela bondings, mates, and the like, as they were the first two Veela that she met spent considerable time with outside of the Delacour women. She loved learning more about her wife's culture and traditions and even Fleur enjoyed hearing stories of other Veela mates who enjoyed the Estate for their own honeymoons over the years. Mara and Calla had not grown up in Greece, but happened to also be French Veela, but their love of the sea lead them to Therasia. They loved what they did, they loved meeting so many Veela who enjoyed the Estate and they loved the time they were able to spend together on the water.

They had truly made an impression on Hermione throughout their conversations, and she was looking forward to talking more to Fleur about their future now that they were married and bonded.

**XOXOXO**

Back at the Estate, Fleur wasted no time once she had Hermione alone.

All day Hermione had to keep Fleur's hands from wandering to far inside her bikini, and she knew she was _in for it_  when they returned. She did not expect it to be the second they walked into their room, however. Fleur had Hermione pinned up against a wall in the hallway, making quick work to remove Hermione's shorts and tank, her own cover-up ripped away from her body as soon as they had entered the door.

Fleur's eyes were dark, and slightly dangerous. "All day, 'ermione... I've  _craved_  you." The Veela growled. She leaned closer, speaking in a low, demanding voice. "I've craved so many zings... like, to be _inside_  you."

Hermione inadvertently moaned, causing Fleur to press closer.

"...To make you  _come undone_. All day, I've 'ad to watch you move aboutin zat damned little bikini!" Fleur actually growled, saying this. She looked feral, and determined, her arms pinning Hermione against the door. "Your body mocking me... looking so delicious. You are  **mine."**

Her hands were groping, moving everywhere, and Hermione couldn't help the rush of arousal just the sound of Fleur's husky voice had elicited in her body. Her breath caught when Fleur made her last deliberate statement.

"And, Hermione... I  _need_  you.  **Now**."

Turning Hermione around, she pinned her hands above her head against the wall and pulled the strings holding the bikini top together revealing Hermione's bare back with two slight white tan lines showing up against her skin, kissed golden from the sun. Fleur leaned into her wife, pulling her ponytail to the side, kissing her freckled shoulder and neck, her lips becoming increasingly demanding.

Fleur's hands quickly found purchase on Hermione's hips, as she ground her own needy center into Hermione's backside.

"Fleur…" Hermione moaned softly, voice shaky with arousal.

Fighting to turn around, Fleur held Hermione steady. "Non. I beg you, my little vixen...Pleaze. Wait."

She raked her nails up Hermione's side to caress the sides of her breasts, now dangling barely by the top hanging loosely around Hermione's neck. Fleur kissed Hermione's spine as she slowly made her way down her back, alternating between kisses, licks and slight nips and bites of the brunette's skin until she reached the small of her back and the gentle swell of Hermione's behind. Gripping the offending bikini bottoms with her teeth, she slowly pulled them away from Hermione's skin and using one hand to keep Hermione still, holding her back gently, the other helped to pull Hermione's bottoms down the expanse of her legs.

Her newly exposed behind, so firm and soft, was of the purest white, and Fleur took it in, growing dizzy with arousal. Hermione's tan lines exposed to Fleur, drove the Veela  _mad with arousal,_ and desire was now coursing through every vein in her body.

She growled at the sight.

"Fucking...my God. 'ermione. You are so fucking sexy."

The blonde's hands were insistently caressing Hermione's bare bottom. With a groan, Fleur dragged her body, her naked breasts sliding up Hermione's back, and finally forcefully turned her around, crashing her lips into Hermione's. They were both panting, as they pressed into one another.

Fleur was relieved to find they were both shaking with need, and painfully aroused with need for the other. Sometimes she wondered if Hermione realized what an animal she turned Fleur into, sometimes, and how much she wanted to fuck her.

Fortunately, the insanity seemed to be mutual, as the couple stumbled down the hallway, attached at the lips, making their way to their bedroom.

**XOXOXOX**

"More…please! Faster… _ohhhhhhhhh_ …" Hermione cried, as her wife thrust in and out of her. "Fuck, Fleur...oh, God!"

They were sweaty and sore, several rounds into lovemaking that evening. Fleur was simply  **relentless** in her pursuit of bringing Hermione to orgasm, over and over again.

Currently, Fleur had a large black feeldoe inserted into herself, with the other end pummeling into Hermione. Because it was magically enchanted to bring both users incredible amounts of pleasure, they could not get enough and seemed rather insatiable, despite having had multiple orgasams already. Without straps, without harnesses, the feeldoe fit neatly into Fleur's center, and it's shape and carefully designed ridges hit her clit as she pounded mercilessly into her lover.

It was so  **intense**.

They were so incredibly close.

Their bodies meshed together, Hermione's legs wrapped around her wife, who above her continued to thrust into her, bringing her closer and closer to yet another orgasm, blunt and hard.

Looking down at her wife, Fleur was so fucking aroused at the sight of Hermione. Her hair was a mess, her lips swollen from hours of relentless kissing, her body covered with small marks from Fleur absolutely feasting on her. Her eyes were half closed, her mouth hanging open, moaning with pleasure, rather wantonly. Fleur had never seen anything quite so beautiful in her entire life than her wife on the edge of orgasm. The generally proper and overtly careful Hermione Granger Delacour looked so completely  _undone_  when underneath Fleur, when they were fucking.

And it was unbelievably arousing to Fleur to know that she was the only person who made Hermione feel like this, and she was the only person who would  _ever_  see her like... this.

She slowly gripped and lifted Hermione's right leg, opening Hermione wider, and giving herself more room to fully pound into Hermione's opening. She watched her wife's eyes open widely at the sudden change in angle of the shaft inside her, with the adjustment. Fleur gave Hermione a look she completely understood, a check-in of sorts to ensure she was still okay, and with a nod of her head and a smile reserved solely for her wife, Fleur continued on. Alternating between slowly pulling in and out of Hermione and pounding her hard, they both were enjoying this new feeling, this new toy, and the new sensations that were passing between them.

"God damn it, Fleur...don't fucking stop!"

"Never, 'ermione. I will never stop."

Hermione, from her position could not get enough. She was hot, sweaty, and thoroughly fucked. What they were doing, was fucking...make no mistake. Hermione stared at Fleur above her, with her fucking perfect breasts swinging, moving with a bouncing motion as Fleur fucked herself deep into her wife's opening. It was sexy in a way that lacked words, to the younger woman. Fleur's hair had been pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head, with tendrils falling all around her face, messy little curls sticking on her hairline. It was sexy  _just been fucked hair,_  Fleur-style.

With one final shift, giving herself better leverage, Fleur brought her thumb to Hermione's rock hard clit, as she pressed her core hard into Hermione. The Veela continued to fuck her, roughly, until she came, hard.

With a torrential scream, uttering Fleur's name and a moan, Hermione climaxed, rather violently. Watching her come undone completely was enough to send Fleur over the edge herself, finally falling on top of her wife, the shaft of their toy still buried inside Hermione.

"Fleur…" Hermione gasped, words failing her. " _Wow…_ "

"Oui…wow. Wow, indeed. I say again, 'ave I mentioned I love my little sister? Zanks Gabs," Fleur chuckled softly. "How in ze 'ell did she know about zis zing?"

"I'm _not sure_  I want to know," Hermione replied softly, "but I'm glad she did."

**XOXOXOXOX**

The next morning Fleur woke up to a still sleeping Hermione buried in her arms. It was early still, she could tell by the faint light in their room coming from the balcony, and she took a moment to simply enjoy the peace and enjoy her wife wrapped up beside her.

Hermione was so beautiful, so peaceful looking snuggled in next to her, she was breathing soundly and looked like she had not a care in the world. It made Fleur endlessly happy to wake up to her, to hold her like this and to know she was hers.

While Fleur was Veela, she always had a healthy sexual appetite, but nothing, nothing quite turned her on or aroused her like her wife. And while she had always appreciated the beauty of others before, and deep down felt that when she found the right person, she would be insatiable, she was rather chaste in her precious sexual encounters.

Then came Hermione. And she just simply could not get enough. She wanted her all the time. She wanted to be close to her, to kiss her, to ravish her, and make her come undone. She longed for Hermione when they were apart. Regardless of that apart was days or weeks or simply hours or minutes.

But beyond the sexual desire she had from her wife simply from thinking her to be the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, she was also deeply attracted to Hermione because of her heart, her mind, her laughter and her smile. She challenged her. Loved her. Protected her. And pushed her. She was the perfect match for Fleur in every way.

And while she rarely woke up before the brunette, typically rousing when she heard the melodic sounds of Hermione's morning greeting, today she smirked deviously as she knew exactly how she wanted to wake up her bride.

Slowly peeling herself out of Hermione's grip, she wiggled down the bed and shifted Hermione's still sleeping legs apart ever so slowly until Hermione was on her back. Taking a moment to look at her wife, her legs open wide for her, the steady rise and fall of her breasts, gods she was gorgeous.

Fleur slowly and ever so gentle used two of her fingers to spread Hermione's lips apart and using just her soft, plush lips, placed soft kisses on Hermione's right thigh, making her way to Hermione's center, and using the tip of her tongue, running it softly up the length of Hermione's core. Ever so gently, she returned to Hermione's opening, and began to slowly flatted her tongue swirling around the opening gently, licking her and relishing in the sweet taste of her wife.

Trying to ensure she did not get carried away too soon, she continued on slowly loving her wife's pussy, running her tongue up and down, slowly pushing inside and then making her way back to Hermione's clit.

She felt her wife starting to shift, and she continued on loving her witches center, stopping only for a moment to look up at her wife's still closed eyes. Continuing on, she used the tip of her tongue to began to gently flick Hermione's clit, knowing this would help her wife to start to rise. As expected, a breathy moan escaped from Hermione's lips. Fleur then flattened her tongue and with a bit more pressure began to make her way back to Hermione's opening, pushing in further to her sweet center.

"Fleur…" she heard. "Fleur…ohhhhhhhhh…."

Smiling to herself, she looked up to see Hermione's brown eyes slowly start to flutter open, looking down and holding her gaze. She continued on.

She loved being between Hermione's legs. She loved using her tongue to make love to her wife. To make her come undone. And Hermione loved it too.

Pressing more firmly into Hermione's core, she flicked her tongue upwards as her hand made it's way around Hermione's taunt thigh and using two fingers, she began to play with Hermione's clit.

Pleasure was flooding Hermione's body as she began to writhe around, moaning softly under her wife's ministrations.

Fleur was, of course, relentless. Hermione came. Hard, as she continued to suck on her center, using her fingers to draw out Hermione's orgasm. As soon as she was done, Fleur dragged her body, her breasts up to her wife's mouth, kissing her deeply as she buried two fingers to the hilt inside Hermione's still wet, still gaping center. Not allowing her a moment to come down, she kissed her with all the passion and love she felt for the woman beneath her, Hermione's hips bucking as Fleur's fingers slid in and out of her center, pulling up to hit that spongy spot as she entered. It did not take Hermione long to come undone again, and then again, under her wife's knowing fingers.

"Fleur…wow…good morning to me…" she smiled, her eyes complexly glazed over starting at the ceiling while Fleur lay next to her, drawing lazy patterns on Hermione's stomach. "You are insatiable my love. Not that I'm complaining."

"You make me zis way 'ermione. I can't, I won't ever get enough of you."

"And I you," Hermione said, slowly coming to her senses. What an absolutely delicious way to wake up.

"Coffee, ma belle?"

"Oh yes. But first there is something else I'd like to drink Fleur," grinning lasciviously, as she quickly topped Fleur and began to make her way down to Fleur's center with a positively sweet smile on her face.

**XOXOXOXO**

After proper morning caffeination had been procured from the kitchen, the wives met back in bed. The doors to the balcony stood open as a perfect breeze flowed in from the water as they lay under the covers.

"Shall I read our letter for today Fleur?"

The blonde nodded her head with a grin as Hermione opened the letter that was waiting on her lap.

 _"_ **Good Morning beauties. We hope that you had a wonderful day on the yacht yesterday with Calla and Mara and were able to see some of the stunning black sandy beaches in the area. We thought after such an eventful day yesterday that you would like another quite day today to enjoy one another. Have a lovely day today and remember, if you need anything, Calla and Mara can procure anything you may want or need.**  
**We love you,  
Maman, Cissy and Gaby"**

"A day to enjoy you, Fleur? That sounds downright perfect." Hermione smiled at the blonde, naked, stunning Veela wife of hers.

Much to Hermione's delight, Fleur finally relented and following breakfast, the two found themselves out on the balcony, both wearing comfortable soft shirts and shorts playing Yahtzee. Yes, Hermione's favorite muggle game. They had found a stash of Muggle and magical games in a closet in the hall and to Hermione's great delight, Yahtzee was in the mix.

After some persuading, pouting and kissing, Fleur's of course gave in to her brunette and they settled out on the balcony with drinks and the game.

Of course, with two extremely  _bright_  and  _competitive_  witches, regardless of their love for one another, several games ensued, with bets increasing as the games went on. Best two of three became three of five and then finally whomever won five games first was awarded a full-body 30 minute massage by their spouse.

Frankly, with that prize on the table, both wives were bound to 'win' and they knew it.

And they had so much fun. They were flirting and laughing like crazy, Fleur cursing up a storm when she could simply never seem to roll a large straight, Hermione laughing that simply  _nothing_  about her wife was straight. Hermione of course always seemed to manage to get those 40 points, much to Fleur's annoyance.

After 5 games, the scored was 2 to Fleur, 3 to Hermione, and they finally took a break to fix themselves lunch before returning to the competition. After returning with a tray of snacks, dips, pita, fruit and ice tea's, they settled down again for the next series of games.

They were having a blast. And it was exactly as a honeymoon should be. They were so happy to be together. Carefree. Sitting in the warm sun, overlooking the ocean, following a morning of making love in bed.

Games 3 and 4 went to Fleur and then 5 to Hermione. They had been at it for hours and were tied 4 games each. It was down to the final game when Fleur rolled a Yahtzee, practically jumping up from her seat with excitement. Hermione rolled next, a large straight, of course. It was down to their final two rolls, the scores looking relatively even as they both had earned enough points in the top section to each get the both 35 points. Hermione needed a full house, Fleur needed a four of a kind. And they both rolled it in their last two rolls. They were laughing so hard at that point, the odds totally against them and they knew it was a close game. After carefully adding up their scores, Fleur looked at her wife with a smirk. "And ma belle, what is your score?"

"315," Hermione stated proudly. That was good. "And…"

"Are you keeding me?! Seriously 'ermione? 315?"

Hermione nodding, laughing. "What's your damage, Fleur?"

"312." An absolutely adorable pout jutting out with her bottom lip. "Three leetle points! Three points and I would 'ave 'ad you massaging my naked body." Taking a moment, she flicked her blue eyes up to the sky and then grinned. A simply devious grin. Looking her wife dead in the eye, she slowly with a hunger in her voice, she replied.

"But clearly 'ermione...I won.  _You._  Naked. **Now**."

"Eeek!" Hermione said, scooting out of reach of the grabby fingers. "You horn-dog Fleur! It's a  _massage!_  You don't get to molest me , Veela! You're supposed to be giving me my hard earned massage, damn it!"

Twenty minutes later, after putting away their leftovers into the kitchen, Hermione was naked, this time laying on the bed in their room.

The balcony doors still open welcoming a warm breeze into their room. A towel was laid across their bed and Fleur had brought out some massage oil that apparently Gabrielle must have packed in their toy bag. It was oil. It was edible. And it was also lube. And Fleur had some pretty naughty thoughts running through her head about all the ways she wanted to 'massage' her wife.

Everywhere.

Slowly pouring a good amount of oil onto her hands, Fleur began at Hermione's back. Working at her muscles, she found a few small knots around her shoulders that she had out within minutes. She focused on each of her wife's arms, and hands giving them both love and attention as she ensured she brought Hermione to a state of complete relaxation and peace.

Fleur was absolutely loving the small little noises of appreciation that Hermione was making, little moans, breathy groans, and she focused her fingers all of her body. And between these sounds, and her stunningly sexy little naked wife in her hands, Fleur was growing more and more aroused as the massage proceeded.

She focused on Hermione's feet, making sure to love each little toe before running her smooth hands over her calves, and paying special attention to the backs of Hermione's knee's with feather-light pressure. Strongly massaging her thighs, her thumbs pushing closer and closer to Hermione's center as she worked her way up to Hermione's tight little bum. Fuck Fleur loved Hermione's ass. Her wife was thin, naturally so, but her proportions were just perfect on her body. And Fleur could just not get enough of her little bum. She loved it. It was so perfect and sexy and just caressing the dip between her lower back and her bum drove Fleur wild with arousal. And make Hermione shudder with pleasure when Fleur touched her in that way.

She could not keep her hands away. She had to grab it. She loved it. So with a little more oil applied, Fleur went to work massaging her wife's delectable little bum. And by now she was practically a quivering mess of need. As was Hermione, Fleur noted by the clear arousal she could see between her thighs.

"Turn over ma belle."

Hermione did as she was told, Fleur taking her time massaging to kiss tenderly each of Hermione's breasts and then coat them with oil, sliding her way across her front.

Hermione could not even pretend to be annoyed with Fleur, or pester her for being so overtly sexual at that point, because she herself was so turned on with the way Fleur was touching her, and loving her. She felt completely loved and adored by her wife and she was completely relaxed and in the moment.

She placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips, and smiled down to her.

"'ow do you feel ma belle?"

"Loved, Fleur. And so relaxed. And well," she smiled shyly, "... _soooo_  turned on. Merlin! The way you touch me Fleur…"

Fleur smiled, knowingly. "Good ma belle…just as I 'oped. Turn over again please."

Hermione complied, of course, at the ask of her blonde.

Fleur then used her hands to run the entirety of Hermione's body once again, ensuring every inch of her was caressed softly before she set her sights on Hermione's behind.

She just could not help herself. She had to have her.

Gently parting Hermione's legs, Fleur began by running her hands gently up the insides of Hermione's thighs, teasing her, until she gently, with on finger, slipped between Hermione's folds to find her wet and so aroused.

"Baby…" Hermione groaned. "Fleur…"

"You are mine 'ermione," she growled in that perfectly Fleur manner that she oozed.

Slowly inserting just one finger into her wife, she coated it with Hermione's arousal, pulling in and out of her gently as she felt Hermione open for her. Coaxing Hermione onto her knees, Fleur licked her lips, observing that her wife was now spread wide open for her.

"Do you trust me 'ermione?"

Looking over her shoulder, she caught Fleur's bright blue eyes, looking at her with complete love and adoration. And lust. Pure, undeniable lust.

She nodded her head, yes.

"Can I take you, 'ow I want to take you, wife?"

"Yes Fleur," she said softly. "I trust you."

And that was all Fleur needed to hear. She wanted Hermione so badly, and wanted to bring her pleasure over and over again. Returning her focus to her wife's behind, her center, so open and ready for her, she leaned in for a taste. A taste she was addicted too. Her tongue all too easily finding it's way directly into Hermione's center, seeking out the spots it knew caused her wife to moan and shake with pleasure. As she used her tongue to fuck her wife, her hands found the bottle of oil carefully placed below her and she covered one little finger to ensure it was slippery and ready.

She had to have her again, in this way. It was non-negotiable.

Using her hands to again massage her wife's incredibly sexy behind, she found that tight puckered hole with her very lubed finger and began to play at the entrance.

Hermione gasped. A gasp of  _surprise_. A gasp of  _pleasure_.

Slowly and carefully, with her tongue still alternating between Hermione's center and clit, she slid her finger into Hermione's tight pink forchette. The Veela's finger discovering smooth skin and tightness gripping her digit as she pushed inwards.

"Fleur…" she groaned. "Oh fuck."

Oh, this was _good._  When Hermione used profanity during sex, it was  _good._

Taking a moment to check in with her wife, Fleur pulled back, "Are you okay 'ermione? Can I continue?"

"Yes."

So she continued. Slowly, ever so slightly, she began to move in and out of her tight entrance. Hermione moaned again. And Fleur kept going. She could barely concentrate at this point, even though she was totally focused on her wife, she was becoming almost painfully aroused and the way she was taking her.

Loving her.

The pleasure she was bringing to her.

In and out.  _Slowly._  Gently. She felt the resistance of Hermione's tight hole give way, and relax the outer ring, as she pushed in.

Her tongue played with Hermione's clit. Thrust into Hermione's center.

"More," Hermione groaned. "Faster, Fleur. When you pull in and out? Oh, God, Fleur... It feels amazing."

Those words lit a fire in Fleur. Panting, she kept going. Faster, harder, spurred on by the incredible sounds of lust and desire she was drawing out of her woman; moans of pleasure coming from _her wife_. The proper Hermione...begging Fleur to take her harder, in her backside. Holy fuck this was hot. Fleur nearly came as she felt her fingers brush past each other, from each opening. She would alternate thrusts, then synchronize them...sliding in and out of Hermione's increasing slickness. And when Hermione finally screamed in release, falling onto the bed as Fleur pulled out of her, she was spent and still shaking from one of the most intense orgasms in her life.

They had done things like this during their bonding hour. And Fleur knew it was an absolutely over-the-top turn on for her. And shockingly, her prim and proper wife was anything but  _that_  when they got in bed together. Fleur loved it, too.

Fuck it was  _so good_  between them.

"Fleur," Hermione groaned, her face buried in a pillow, completely spent. "I need a minute baby. Okay?"

"Of course."

Fleur pulled Hermione into her arms, and pulled the sheet up over them. She knew Hermione needed a minute to recover. And then, she knew she would take her again.

Because this was their honeymoon. And damn it, she was going to make the absolute most of this time with her wife.

**TBC.**


	26. Hail to the Honeymooners

The honeymoon of Fleur and Hermione Delacour was simply perfect.

Idyllic, perfect, superlative…it was deserved, and it was as it  _should_  have been, for the two witches. The three women planning the honeymoon never forgot with whom they were planning for, and what their relatively young lives had already shouldered.

Between the two lovestruck newlyweds, they really had a disproportionate amount of grueling hardship, as compared to the rest of the world, frankly. They had borne the burdens of the wizarding world during wartime, especially Hermione; they gave up their childhoods, essentially, to do the work adults should have done in eradicating Voldemort and his followers; they found themselves in relationships or marriages of convenience and  _not_  love; they risked their lives for abstract concepts of 'righting wrongs' and 'keeping others safe' often at the expense of their own health and safety; they dealt with the physical and emotional fall-out of Fleur's injuries and near-death experience and subsequent recovery; and they most certainly at any point could have sought more lucrative financial futures, but they didn't. Instead, they chose to work, without complaint as tireless public servants.

These two women  _deserved_  the best honeymoon a couple could hope to experience. Hands down.

To Lene, Cissy, and Gabrielle's credit…they gave them the means. To Hermione and Fleur's credit, they actually took the opportunity, and relished it…. _every moment_  of it.

They did things grand and mundane ranging from exploring the islands, swimming, sampling delicious foods, and reading the local paper. Most notably, the newlyweds had absolutely  _mind-blowing_ , earth-shattering, and groundbreaking sexual relations…. many,  _many_  times, on a daily basis.

It was nearing the end of their 10-days of bliss that the two lovebirds found themselves in bed—shockingly- in the middle of the afternoon, that Hermione realized that fact.

During their post-coital cuddling session, while coming down from another round of toe-curling orgasms, Hermione's analytic mind re-engaged, finally.

Furrowing her brow, she had an expression like when she made a discovery of a new Transfiguration principle or what the identity of the next horecrux was. It was a decidedly Hermione-esque brow furrow, and Fleur recognized the look, and waited for her great concept to be presented.

Hermione cleared her throat, and looked at Fleur, eyes serious.

"Fleur," Hermione began, clearly processing. "You know….we…as in you and I….we are really, really, like…" Hermione paused, thinking of her phraseology. "We are  _really_  compatible…  _in bed_."

Fleur looked at her, shocked. She has expected the answer to the ancient Runes, and instead, she was delivered the most obvious statement she had ever heard, in her life.

Recovering, with a chuckle, Fleur agreed. "Oui, we are indeed zat, ma belle!"

Fleur leaned over, and gently caressed Hermione's naked back lovingly, admiring the smooth curves and valleys underneath her fingertips.

Hermione didn't seem ready to table the discussion quite yet.

"But Fleur," Hermione said, "I mean,  _like really_? Really. Really…  _off the charts_  compatible, don't you think?. I mean…what I mean to ask is, uh, is that  _even normal_? Is that the standard one experiences, when one mates with a Veela? Or a Delacour? Or a Delacour Veela? Or something…"

Fleur wanted so badly to laugh, outright, but she didn't.

She knew Hermione was not exactly worldly, entering into their union, and she wasn't the type to engage in common room gossip about various sex techniques…and certainly not to the extent they did at the majority female Beauxbatons!

Instead, Fleur paused, thinking how to best answer her question.

Fleur mused, "I zink, 'ermione, zat our bond, oui, 'as somezing to do wiz eet. But eets not the sole factor of why we are so compatible, az you say, in bed. Eet comes from our love, 'ermione. We trust one anozzer, implicitly, oui? "

"Well yes, that is true Fleur, we do trust one another and love one another without reservation. But I guess, as someone who has never been with another woman, well, barely been with anyone really besides you, I guess I just never expected to find myself in a…marriage…where I could literally make love to my spouse, like every minute of the day if given the option." Hermione smirked sheepishly as she spoke. "Do you think it will always be this way between us Fleur?"

"I zink zat life 'as many ups and downs, ebbs and flows, 'ermione. I zink zat at times we will be busy wiz work, wiz ozzer obligations, and hopefully…wiz children…oui? And zat will prevent us from being able to do, well, zis, but I don't zink a day will go by ma belle zat I will not want you, want to 'old you, kiss you and make love to you. And while from everyzing zat you, and some ozzers, 'a, 'ave told me, you were not exactly a sexual person before, or maybe, you were a bit of a prude, non? Well, when you find ze person you are meant to be wiz, your one true love, well, zat connection 'as 'elped you to uncover parts of you zat 'ad not been tapped into yet."

Hermione took a moment to think about all that Fleur had said. This was not the first conversation of this type that they had ventured into before. But she was still quite astonished at the woman she had become once she started dating Fleur. Sex was something she thought of rarely, if at all. It just was not important to her.

But now?

Now, she could not  _get enough_.

It was like this completely different person emerged from inside her. And while she was still not, nor likely would never be, as comfortable talking openly about sex as Fleur, Gabrielle, Ginny, the sordid list of their inappropriate friends went on…

She was, at least, coming into her own, and she was  _more_  than comfortable talking about it and doing things with Fleur that would have never crossed her mind.

As they had ventured into some pretty, well, rather boundary-pushing sexual adventures over the course of their honeymoon, Fleur asked a concerned, "Are you okay wiz…all zis, 'ermione?"

Fleur had become uncharacteristically unsure about Hermione's comfort level, and was concerned regarding Hermione not regretting or feeling bad about them suddenly.  **  
** Hermione smiled up at the love of her life, her wife, and chuckled. "Well I can't say you, and our rather…adventurous…sex life has not taken me by surprise, but yes, I'm more than okay with this, with us, and the way we express our love for one another. I love bringing you pleasure Fleur and I love the ways you bring me pleasure. I just can't seem to get enough of you. The things you do to me," she blushed, "I just…"

"Well 'ermione, eef eet iz any consolation, I never 'ave been as adventurous in bed wiz anyone else before. I just may 'ave fantasized about it, wanted it and talked about it openly a lot more zan you. You know zat I've only messed around wiz women before, but as zey talk about hindsight, right, I zink zat I've always been a lesbian 'ermione. Women are what 'ave always turned me on and 'onestly I've really only been attracted to women in my life. Sure I've dated men, and even married one…but zat waz not about me, or what I wanted, eet was about what I thought I 'ad to do. I feel so lucky, so blessed 'ermione zat you are mine and I am yours. I can't wait to spend ze rest of my life loving you ma belle. And well to be 'onest, zinking of all zee ways I can bring you endless amounts of pleasure."

Hermione's heart could barely take it. She was so in love with this woman. A woman, who burst back into her life, grabbed her hand and her heart and vowed never to let go.

**XOXOXOXO**

Hermione and Fleur spent their last full day on the Island down at the beach just below the Estate as it had become their favorite little slice of paradise over the past several days. It was secluded, and had a small sandy beach with some shallow water surrounded by rock cropping's on both sides. They rarely saw anyone else in the cove and loved to spend time splashing around together in relative privacy.

Fleur was wearing another rather scandalous bright blue bikini and Hermione loved it. Fleur eyes sparkled brighter than the ocean and her incredibly toned, sexy body was on display. Hermione was appeasing Fleur as well, wearing the incredibly skimpy number Gabrielle had packed for her and Fleur could barely keep her hands off of her as the day progressed. They had brought down a light lunch picnic, and sat feeding each other reminiscing of their honeymoon and their favorite parts as they ate and enjoyed the warm breeze and picture perfect view.

"I loved our visits to Santorini. That gyro, Fleur! Can you please, please, try to make that for us when we get home? You are such a talented chef Fleur, I'll love you forever if you can endeavor to recreate it?" Hermione giggled and waggled her eyebrows under her big floppy hat protecting her face from the sun.

"Of course mon chou, I'll do my best to make it for you 'ermione when we get back to 'ogwarts. Or our flat in London. I promise."

"Thank you, thank you!" Hermione laughed and leaned over to pepper Fleur's face with small kisses.

Hermione had discovered gyros during their day exploring the island of Santorini, never having eaten one before, and fell in love. She found herself enjoying Greek foods immensely and had secretly bought Fleur several authentic Greek cookbooks for them in hopes that Fleur would cook for her when they returned home.

While Hermione had ducked into yet another bookstore the day they had spent on Santorini, Fleur had wandered off letting her wife relish in more books. She had come across a small jewelry store that peaked her interest and had wandered inside. As she browsed, thinking it would be quite lovely to buy Hermione a little trinket, a honeymoon memento, she took in some of the beautiful silver pieces, Byzantine crosses, Athena pendants, pendants with snakes, making her chuckle knowing how much her bride would not want one of those, and was easily drawn to the Meander design, also known as the "Greek key."

A charming elderly man with lively eyes noticed her eyeing the piece, and murmured, "Nice choice, dear."

Speaking with the elderly Greek proprietor in the shop, he patiently the significance of the design.

"The Greek Key symbolizes the eternal flow of things. Things like…. eternal life, eternal love and eternal friendship. It is a very …unifying sentiment, yes?"

"Oui." Fleur agreed.

He smiled. "It is a personal favorite. I have many beautiful pieces with the Meander design, and I can tell for such a beautiful lady on the surface….much runs deep, underneath." His eyes seemed to twinkle. "I am glad you love the sentiment behind the design…not many of your age or your station can understand."

"I think everyone can understand love."

"No, not everyone. Have it…please." He smiled.

Fleur reflected on the Jeweler's words, and decided on a few additional pieces. Fleur carefully chose two matching bands, both of white gold, that were delicate and beautiful and had the Meander design run around the entire bands. Inwardly, she said a silent prayer of thanks for Hermione. Thanks to her wife's planning, they both had a handful of Muggle money on them so they could do a little shopping while in Muggle Greece, and she was able to purchase some items. She thought them quite the perfect gift for her bride.

However, as she was paying and the lovely, scruffy old man wrapped up her purchase, she spotted a simple, delicate charm bracelet in the corner that caught her eye. The single charm was that of a  **Unicorn**. A bright smile crossed Fleur's face as she realized what she had found and asked the man if she could see the bracelet as well.

Eyeing it appraisingly, she found it to be perfect. It was simple, delicate and beautiful, just like her wife. The eyes of the Unicorn head were amethyst, stunningly bright purple gems and she knew instantly she had to buy it for Hermione.

It was on the beach, on that very last day of their honeymoon, that Fleur had tucked the beautifully wrapped Unicorn bracelet in her beach bag to give to her wife.

"'ermione…your wedding vows, they were beautiful my love. I never knew that you thought of me as your Unicorn…"

"Well, it's a little silly Fleur, I think. But as I was trying to figure out just what I wanted to say to you, I could not help but think of the world that I had created in my mind when I was young, and feeling out of place. It was my escape from real life, from feeling different. And that escape of mine was filled with fantastical creatures and bright colors and pure happiness Fleur. It was a place that I created that made me feel like I belonged, truly belonged somewhere. And that's how you make me feel. You make me feel pure happiness Fleur. And like I belong. I feel at home in your arms, I feel loved and cherished and like I've found my place. And Unicorns were a big part of my magical escape, and it seemed natural to equate that feeling to you."

Fleur was breathless, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She could not help it, and she hoped this feeling of such pure love would never fade. She looked into Hermione's eyes and saw nothing but truth and love and felt overwhelmed by the gift that she had been given by this woman. Hermione had given herself to Fleur and it was the most precious thing she could ever dream of.

"I love you so much Hermione Granger Delacour," she whispered. Holding onto Hermione's hand tightly, she looked deeply into those beautiful brown eyes and said simply, "thank you. Thank you for loving me and letting me love you." She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to those of her wife's, their arms instantly finding their way around one another, pulling the other close. It was a soft kiss, a gently kiss, filled with love. Not lust or desire, although those were emotions and feelings always boiling just under the surface between the two witches, but this was just a soft, slow, beautiful kiss filled with nothing but love. Hermione pulled back first, casting her eyes down with a grin. Fleur, using her pointed finger, pulled Hermione's chin up to look at her and pecked those delicious lips once more.

"I found somezing…when we were on Santorini. I 'ad to get it for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out the small gift box wrapped in a green wrapping paper.

"Fleur," Hermione exclaimed, to which her wife responded with another peck on her lips.

"Open eet."

Hermione carefully began unwrapping the package and pulled the lid off the tiny box. Inside she saw a delicate bracelet and as she picked it up, her eyes grew wide as she realized just what it was. "A Unicorn! Fleur! This is…oh Fleur, this is so perfect. Flinging her arms around her bride, tears began to fall down Hermione's freckle-filled cheeks. Pulling back after feeling drops of wetness hit her bare shoulder, Fleur's hands immediately went to Hermione's cheeks, her eyes suddenly filled with concern. "What? Do you not like it 'ermione?"

"These are happy tears love," Hermione chuckled, her lips pressing against her blondes. "This is so beautiful Fleur, thank you. Thank you for being…my everything."

**XOXOXOX**

Later that afternoon, Hermione proudly wearing her new favorite piece of jewelry, outside her wedding rings of course, the witches found themselves packing back up to return to Hogwarts the following afternoon.

"I don't want to leave Fleur. Can we stay here forever?" Hermione asked earnestly.

Fleur chuckled. "Zis waz like a dream, non? But real life iz calling…"

"I know Fleur. But maybe real life can just, I don't know,  _suck it_!"

"'ermione?" Fleur ran over to her bride and poked her gently. "Iz zat you? Or 'ave you been imperioused? Because my wife would never say, 'suck eet'! Are you alright? Do you 'ave a fever?" Fleur asked frenetically, her hands all over the brunettes face and forehead.

"Fleur!" Hermione sounded annoyed, but when the blonde looked at her with those big beautiful bright eyes and a sweet smile on her face, she caved. And smiled back.

"I just love being with you Fleur."

"And I love being wiz you too, " she waggled her eyebrows at Hermione.

Hitting her on the shoulder, Hermione grabbed Fleur's delicate hand, "I guess we do have to go back though. I mean, only Merlin knows the trouble that Gabrielle has caused while were away…"

"Oui," Fleur chuckled, leaning in to kiss Hermione before she padded back over to the dresser, pulling out a cozy grey cardigan to put on over her tank top as it was starting to get chilly. "'opefully none of zee rest of zee family 'as walked in on any ozzers in, well, delicate situations, in our absence."

"What is it with you Delacours," Hermione mused out loud as she folded some pants into their bag.

The witches continued to chat, laughing about all things that Gabrielle could have gotten up to while they were sequestered away in Greece and talking about what would happen upon their return to Hogwarts. Fleur would have another few days off before she had to return to the Ministry to determine her next steps in her job, and she was planning on connecting with Tonks as soon as they were back. Hermione would jump right back into classes, she had already missed over a week of school following the holiday break. Life, responsibilities and work was going to capture them as soon as they returned, but they were both looking forward to seeing their family, and thankful for the time they had.

After some order had been brought to their room, Fleur sauntered over to Hermione, wrapping her arms around the younger woman from behind and gently kissing her neck. "Je vous aime, 'ermione," she whispered as she continued to kiss her exposed skin. "I love you too Fleur," Hermione smiled back. "It's our last night here Fleur, whatever shall we do?"

"Well, I waz zinking we would 'ave a light dinner one ze balcony eef eets not too cold, and zen we would retire to zee bedroom where I plan on making love to you for hours upon hours ma belle. 'ow does zis sound to you?"

Spinning in Fleur's arms, she kissed her wife, deeply. Holding her close, pressing their bodies together, they kissed until they were both out of breath. Smiling, Hermione leaned her forehead to Fleur's and replied, "That sounds perfect."

**XOXOXOXO**

It was with very conflicted feelings that Professor Hermione Delacour, along with her wife, returned to Hogwarts.

On one hand, she got itchy if she went for too long without a library; and Hogwarts was her home, after all. Well, one of her homes now that she shared a loft in London with her wife, and since Minerva had housed them in the charming quarters for married faculty, really, she should have no complaints.

And yet, her heart was heavy.

How do you leave paradise, and the ability to love the most  **precious**  thing in your entire world for every moment of the day behind?

As if to punctuate her thoughts with emphasis, she ducked her head just in time for a Quaffle to go sailing past her head.

"Oh, shit! I mean shoot. Uh, sorry, Professor Granger!"

Hermione smiled, weakly. "No problem," Hermione replied, using her wand to return the Quaffle to the sweaty underclassman. "And by the way, it's Professor Delacour…I just got back from my honeymoon. Please be more careful. I wouldn't practice Quidditch in such a populated space."

"Oh. Okay. You're not going to take points for nearly hitting you?" He said, nervously.

A voice came up from behind Hermione, chuckling. "She might 'ave, 'ad she been in any  _real_  danger of being 'it." Fleur said, teasing. "Sir, you throw like a _tortoise_." The Veela pointed out.

"Yeah. I suck." He acknowledged, blushing.

"No, you don't," Fleur reassured him. "You're just releasing ze Quaffle, too early, and bunching your grip on ze seam."

"Huh?"

Fleur huffed. "Let me show you what I mean…"

Hermione waited patiently as Fleur schooled him on the correct pitching and throwing technique, and corrected his grip on the Quaffle. Fleur watched him approvingly practice throwing with his new grip, and Fleur made him repeat his throw, _three times_. On the fourth, she looked satisfied, finally.

"Much better!" Fleur clapped. "Now, you are a  _legitimate threat_  for getting zome of ze house points deducted, oui? Nice job!"

"Thanks!" He said, sincerely, before trotting off to rejoin his shocked friends. They immediately huddled around him and started talking, sneaking glances up at Fleur.

Hermione smiled, a knowing smile, to herself as they left the common. They walked towards their quarters, an amused look graced Hermione's face the entire way. Finally, Fleur grew exasperated, noting the expression intermittently.

" _What?"_  Fleur finally said, feigning annoyance.

"What…what, dear?" Hermione replied, innocently.

Fleur raised a fist. "Bah! You know what I'm talking about, wiz zat little shit eating grin, 'ermione! What?"

"You know, Fleur…." Hermione began, thinking. Slowly, she added, "You  _really_  are a good teacher, love."

Fleur laughed, outright. "I'm  _no_  teacher, 'ermione. I 'ate teenagers."

" _Everyone_  hates teenagers, Fleur. Don't deflect. And please, don't ignore what I said…. _you're a good teacher_."

"Naa. Zat iz yours and Gaby's department, my dearest. Now, 'urry up, and walk faster, s'il vous plait! My tummy is growling  _and_  my pussy is hungry."

**XOXOXXOXOXO**

Girl's night was held this evening, without Narcissa, unfortunately. They still hosted it in Cissy's suite, however, as habits were hard to break. They had much to catch up on with the youngest Delacour, who patiently waited all day to be reunited with her sisters. Well, not patiently at all, but alas, she was finally getting her grips into them.

"She's…uh, smoothing down some ruffled feathers," Hermione explained, nervously, looking at the two Delacour women.

Fleur nodded, reading between the lines, and turned to her younger sister.

"Shall we tell you about 'ow your wonderful trip you 'elped planned went off?" Fleur grinned, winningly, causing Gaby's face to brighten, immediately.

"Oh, bien sur, sister! Yes!" She clapped her hands, in delight. "Waz eet to die for? Wasn't the landscape exquisite? And more importantly…" she grinned, her voice dropping a half-octave. "…did you find my little toy gifts…enjoyable?"

"Quite enjoyable Gabrielle." Fleur grinned, wolfishly.

Hermione took a long, deep drink of Cissy's Merlot. Sighing, she said, "will there ever be an evening with the Delacour women in which I don't find myself utterly mortified, and blushing to some degree?"

Both sisters turned, looking at Hermione blankly.

"Non." They both replied emphatically, at the same time, right before they both started giggling and hugging each other.

"Damn Cissy!" Hermione muttered into her drink. "Where is she, when I need her?" She mumbled.

The sisters spent the next hour or so chatting animatedly about the honeymoon, Greece, what the girls ate and saw during their trip. Hermione went on and on about the food, and told Gabrielle happily about the bookstores she traversed while on Santorini. She proudly showed off the bracelet Fleur had given her, Gaby appropriately gushing.

Fleur went on and on about the view, primarily, Hermione, in the skimpy bikini's Gaby had so graciously packed and told her all about the Estate and their wonderful hosts. They laughed and laughed as Gabrielle tried to dig for details into some of the more naughty activities the two enjoyed together, and happily for Hermione, her wife was not quite as detailed as she feared.

"I will respect zee wishes of my wife, Gabrielle, but I will say zis…where did you discover some of zose toys? Zey provided hours and hours of…entertainment," Fleur waggled her eyebrows, "and not once did we curse your name."

Gabrielle grinned, waggling her eyebrows right back at her sister, then rose to give her a high five.

"Children!" Hermione snapped at the two, shaking her head trying to hide the small grin on her face. "To change topics," she glared at her wife, "how have things been back at Hogwarts Gabs?" Hermione inquired.

"Zings 'ave been fine GG. Nozzing too interesting to start zis year so far. You missed one Quidditch match zat I'm sure you are all torn up about. 'ufflepuff beat Ravenclaw. Zere, you are now all caught up. Cissy 'ad 'er work cut out for 'er after one particularly nasty fall from a broom, but ze chaser from Ravenclaw iz fine now zanks to 'er talents."

"Can't say I'm upset having missed that, but thank you for the update Gabs."

As the two continued to talk about students and schedules for nightly patrol and what happened between two particularly love-struck seventh years, Fleur watched them intently, enjoying the easy conversation flowing between her sister and her wife. She loved the way Gabrielle became so animated when talking about her lessons and students, it was clear she truly enjoyed teaching and interacting with the young witches and wizards. She watched her wife's face intently, taking in all the freckles covering her cheeks, the way the corners of her mouth rose in a smirk when Gaby said something particularly funny, and the way her eyes lite up during the conversation. She loved most when Hermione would look over at her and the smile would rise all the way to her eyes, and she would wink, or blow Fleur a small kiss as she and Gabrielle continued to catch up.

It was times like this that made Fleur feel like the luckiest woman in the world. She had found, and married, the love of her life, and that amazing woman had fit into her family so seamlessly it was like a dream come true.

After refilling all three of their wine glasses with the latest bottle they had opened, Fleur wedged herself into the loveseat Hermione was sitting on, feeling the need to be near, to touch, her wife.

Scootching over, Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur and placed a small kiss on her cheek before she leaned her head onto the blondes shoulder. "Hi beautiful," she whispered into her ear.

Gabrielle watched the two interact with a smile on her face. Her sister was happier than she had ever seen her. "Zis looks good on you Fleur," she waved her hands about, pointing at the two wives entangled on the seat.

"Que?" Fleur inquired.

"Love. Marriage. You two togezer." Gabrielle responded quietly.

Hermione and Fleur turned to one another, blue eyes connecting with brown, and they kissed, nothing over the top, just a soft caressing and brushing of their lips together before turning back to Gabrielle.

"Zank you souer."

Feeling her heart warm for a moment, Gabrielle realized she had forgotten to impart the good news to her sisters about the Floo connection.

"Oh!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "I 'ad forgotten to tell you a very exciting piece of news seesters!"

Hermione and Fleur cocked their heads to the side, in the exact same way, giving Gaby another chuckle.

"Zis Floo," Gabrielle pointed to the fireplace currently glowing in Cissy's quarters, "iz now connected to zee Delacour Estate, ze library to be exact!"

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, at the same time Fleur replied, "Zat can't be!"

"International regulations prohibit International Floo connections," Fleur explained, to which Hermione quickly followed up, "And it's virtually impossible to Floo in and out of Hogwarts anyhow, the only Floo's that I know of are in Minerva's office, and now our quarters to allow Fleur to only go to the Ministry, no where else."

"Oui, zis iz all true. But 'ave you met our Maman? When she iz determined, she will find a way. She and Cissy could not stand to be apart any longer and zo through lots of work, some manipulation and maybe, I'm not entirely sure, a leetle bribery, zis now connects to our home in France. Cissy is spending every night in France wiz Maman and returns to 'ogwarts in zee morning."

"Zis iz amazing! And so wonderful, and very unexpected. I can't believe Maman pulled eet off."

"Oui, I guess when you find your mate," Gabrielle took a moment to just smile broadly, "you will do whatever eet takes, non?"

The newly bonded pair smiled, nodding their heads in agreement.

"So, ze Floo iz only for ze use of family. Some magical enchantments prohibit anyone from using eet zat iz not specially giving permission zat corresponds wiz our unique magical signatures. I believe zee only people allowed to use eet are Cissy and Maman of course, zee three of us and Dracoid. I zink Andy may be able to az well, az Cissy's sister, but we 'ave not crossed zat bridge yet," Gaby explained, her voice trailing off quietly at the end of her statement.

Knowing the topic was going to come up eventually, Fleur's curiosity and Hermione sense that Gabrielle needed to talk to her sister and her friend would force it if need be, but they wanted to wait until Gabrielle gave them a sign she was ready. It appeared she was.

"Well I for one am thrilled, it means you both can see your Maman with ease now! And Cissy and Apolline won't have to be apart. I know from experience that being apart simply does not work," she said grabbing Fleur's hand tightly, "so this is truly wonderful news. I'm impressed with your Maman, as always."

Fleur nodded with a bright smile on her face. "Wonderful."

"So…Andromeda…"

"Oui, Andy," Gaby replied, a dreamy expression crossing over her face. Well that told them at least enough to understand that something, whatever that may be, was still going on between the two.

"Would you like to tell us what might be progressing between you and ze eldest Black seester?" Fleur inquired gently, wanting to give her sister room to respond in the way that she desired. This was going to be touchy, but as she and Hermione had discussed several times on their honeymoon, Gabrielle's happiness came first, even if there was some confusion perhaps on the Veela's part, at least, about the two.

"She is amazing. Just amazing Fleur. I know you know her, oui, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"I do. I would not say well, but yes, I know her Gabs. And she is a very kind, very smart woman I believe. I always enjoyed the times I spent with her."

She wanted Gabrielle to know straight away what she thought of Andy. Gabrielle was her first friend beyond those she had acquired at Hogwarts. They did not have the history of the war between them, they did not have the history of fighting and death and pain and suffering. Gabrielle was a bright light in the lives of those she touched and Hermione would be forever grateful to her, for her friendship, for her love and for making things happy whenever she was around. And she brought her to Fleur.

So she would go to bat for Gabrielle no matter what, no questions asked.

"I zink I'm in love. I feel so much when I'm wiz 'er. She makes my 'eart smile, eef zat makes sense. And of course, az you may 'ave seen, I'm wildly attracted to 'er! I mean she looks like a goddess. Dark brown wavy hair, curvy but tight body, just a bit taller zen me, and zose eyes, those deep pools of brown, I get lost in zem. But her beauty is not all. She challenges me. And makes me zink. We talk, we talk for 'ours about the world, life, love, what we want for our futures. She iz so wise, so thoughtful, so sexy…I just get lost when I'm wiz 'er."

Gabrielle was downright  _love-struck_.

Both women had never seen her like this before, obviously as Hermione had only know Gabrielle to be single, and while a complete and unabashed flirt, she had never seen her even in like, much less in what appeared to be love.

Fleur, on the other hand, had seen her in love before. Her previous boyfriend, the one who broke her heart, the one Fleur would never forgive.

Gabrielle had been happy then as well…very happy.

So of course, playing the role of the older sister, her protective urges were on high alert.

"'ave you seen much of 'er since you left France?"

Gaby nodded her head, her smile still bright and pure. "She 'as visited me at 'ogwarts twice already and zis upcoming weekend I plan to go stay wiz 'er at 'er home outside of London. She lives near Tonks and Remus as she is a very important and active part of Teddy's life."

Hermione and Fleur nodded, a smile on Hermione's face, as she could clearly see how happy her friend was. Fleur was a little more reserved, but happy as well.

"Zat sounds delightful Gaby. Zee next time she is 'ere, would you like zee four of us to get togezzer?"

"Oh Fleur, really? I would love zat so very much…I'm so 'appy." Gaby's face darkened, momentarily. She paused.

It was only because Fleur and Hermione both knew her so well that they heard the slight tinge of pain in her next words, despite the fact they were delivered with her normal effusive delivery.

"But….ahhhh. Our Maman, Fleur? Ah… she iz not very 'appy wiz me, right now. So much so zat I was 'onestly worried zat you might not be eizzer."

Fleur chose her words carefully, taking a deep breath as Hermione squeezed her hand. She turned to her wife with a grateful smile.

"Gabrielle, all I want iz for you to be 'appy. Zat iz zee most important zing to me. But I 'ave seen you 'ave your 'eart broken, seen you be destroyed by love before. And zis, well, your relationship with Andromeda 'as taken me quite by surprise. She iz much older zan you Gabrielle, as you very well know. And beyond zat, she is the older sister of our soon to be step-mozzer. She 'as a child who is older zan you and a grandchild. But I do understand Gabrielle zat age is just a number. And zat 'appiness iz what iz truly important. I can't say zat I understand yet…but I am willing to try. I would like to get to know 'er eef she iz so important to you little one eef zat will make you 'appy."

Hermione was so proud of her wife. She knew she was struggling, but she put Gabrielle's happiness before anything else, and that was the most important thing.

Gabrielle, who felt like she had been holding her breathe since her sister returned finally exhaled. Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head for a moment, in an uncharacteristic show of resignation. Fleur was unsure of exactly what her reaction meant, so she slowly stood to go kneel in front of her sister, placing her hands gently on her knees.

Gaby was crying.

Immediately Fleur wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly, petting her golden hair rocking her back and forth. "What iz eet love?"

After simply being held by her sister for a short while, Gabrielle spoke. "Zank you, Fleur! I was terrified zat you would be upset wiz me like Maman iz. I could not take eet if you were."

"Oh, ma chou…." Fleur exhaled.

Gaby lifted her head, looking at her sister-in-law, knowing that Fleur's acceptance likely had something to do with her friend as well. Quietly, she murmured, "Zank you 'ermione. I am so lucky to have you as my friend, and my sister."

Turning back to Fleur, Gabrielle explained. "Maman is furious Fleur. She just does not understand and iz not willing to listen. Cissy 'as been wonderful, so wonderful in fact, and really she iz zee one would should be upset eef anyone would be! And eet's causing Maman and Cissy to fight as well. I feel awful. I never zought zat anyzing like zis would 'appen. I 'ad no idea when Andy and I went into zee library to argue zat once we were alone, and our eyes locked, zat everyzing else in zee world would fall away and suddenly I found myself wrapped in 'er, feeling zings I've never felt before. I know eets new, and zee way everyone discovered us waz zo far from ideal, I don't even know eef I would 'ave told anyone yet eef zis damn family did not 'ave such a desire to see each ozzer in highly inappropriate sexual situations! But we were outed and now I am trying figure out what iz going on between myself and Andy while dealing wiz Maman going absolutely crazy. Not to mention your friend Tonks is not 'elping matters, she iz furious az well and making zings unbearable for Andy too."

It was at that moment that with a poof of green soot, the fireplace rumbled, ominously. Emerging from the billowing smoke, looked a rather distraught looking Narcissa Black.

Cissy had known the girls were coming back from their honeymoon today and had tried to persuade Apolline to come see them as well, but she had steadfastly refused, causing another round of arguments between the two mates. Cissy was furious and did not want to be in the middle of this any longer. And while Lene was her lover, her best friend and her mate, she considered Hermione and Gabrielle to be her daughters, her family as well, even though she and Lene had not completed their bond yet.

A bond, however, was irrelevant to Narcissa Black to tell her how she felt about Gaby and Hermione. Her daughter would be returning today; and a daughter needs her mother.

After suffering the shackles of perceived expectations so painfully in the past, Narcissa had no use form them any longer. A mother's expectations should be simple, she realized. They should be solely to ensure their children's well being, and happiness.

It's hard to hug them with open arms when your hands are too busy making fists of indignation.

Sensing the tension in the room, she saw the sisters wrapped up in one another and the tear tracks marring Gabrielle's face. Taking a moment to embrace Hermione and place a delicate kiss to her hair, Narcissa whispered, "Welcome back my darling."

The regal blonde then moved towards Gabrielle and Fleur. She hated this, hated seeing how much pain Gabrielle was in, even though she knew she was deliriously happy with Andy.

This was not easy on her, either.

While it had required some serious reframing for Narcissa, on her part, she tried. She and Andy had spoken again since the dinner, making delicate inroads on their fractured path, and making progress on their relationship. She didn't know exactly how she felt about the two of them together; frankly, it was just so bizarre.

By anyone's standards.

However, happiness came first. And after all she had been through in her life, if they truly were able to find happiness together, than that was all that mattered. But at this point, she was worried about both Andromeda and Gabrielle, was fighting with her mate regarding the two and after feeling like she had finally found some true peace in her life, things were a mess.

Cissy crossed the room immediately, and swallowed Gaby up in her arms, hugging her tightly. She leaned over to Fleur, while still holding onto Gabrielle, kissing the elder Delacour sister on the check with a whisper of welcome as well. She was delighted to see Fleur and Hermione and could not wait to hear about their honeymoon. But right now, her focus was on her precious Gabrielle. She kissed her tenderly, on the top of her flaxen blonde head, no longer bothering to hide her worried expression, as Gaby couldn't see her.

"What's all zis?" Gaby squeaked, muffled from being buried in the robes of Narcissa.

"What? Are you protesting, Gabrielle Delacour?" Narcissa said, haughtily, and squeezing her tighter. "I rather thought you'd enjoy being smothered by my 'ample bosom' as you've so eloquently termed it, in the past."

"Ahhh!" Gaby purred, finally finding a smile again. "You 'ave a good point, zere…" she said, burrowing in deeper. "I am, in fact, razzer enjoying zis 'ug, Cissy."

Cissy looked to Fleur, a clear question in her eyes. Fleur explained. "Gabrielle was just sharing wiz us Maman's rather negative feelings on her relationship with Andromeda and 'ow difficult it 'as been on 'er, as well as you, while 'ermione and I were on our 'oneymoon."

Cissy took a deep breath. "Yes darling, things have been rather strained. Your mother is not accepting of the fact that Gabrielle is interested in pursing a relationship with my older sister. This is obviously a very complex situation, and my strained relationship with Andromeda did not help with matters either, as Lene's first impression of Andromeda was rather negative, and for that I am very sorry. I think that she just needs some time," Cissy continued, with one arm draped across Gabrielle's shoulders and the other holding Gabrielle's hand on her lap.

"Alright…should I try to speak wiz her?" Fleur asked Cissy. Hermione, who had been rather quiet, choosing to observe for some time, spoke up.

"I think that it might be best to let everyone have some time. Let's let Gabrielle and Andy explore what is going on between the two of them first, right? It was unfortunate how they were discovered, and honestly your not removing yourself from her lap at the dinner did not help things Gabs," Hermione shot her a look, "but they are both adults and family…and love…and happiness...those are the most important things. So I suggest we all just take a deep breath and let things settle for a moment. I understand that I am least familiar with your Maman of the four of us, but I do know her to be a strong woman with strong opinions. And I'd have to image that if Cissy is not able to change her mind, than maybe some time is what she needs."

Cissy looked over at Hermione with a smile. "I agree my dear. But of course Fleur, you are more than welcome to try to talk some sense into your mother," Cissy chuckled.

"Talk sense into my Mozzer? Zat iz very funny Cissy. I guess some time iz probably what's needed. Gabrielle, you 'ave zee weekend with Andy, you enjoyed yourself souer. Eef zings progress zen we will do whatever eet takes to make Maman come around. She will Gaby, she will."

**XOXOXOX**

It was the weekend, and Gabrielle was ecstatic at the luxury of spending two whole days and nights with Andromeda.

She was to have her all to herself, and she was thrilled. They had only had rather sporadic visits previous since their time in France; and she while it had only been a few weeks, their love was new, and she wanted to immerse herself in it more than anything.

In the back of her mind, she knew the weekend was going to be a bit of a deal breaker for the two.

They had fallen straight into bed, and into a heady lust filled passion. Their intense attraction to one another and the newness of their deeply satisfying sex life tended to overpower everything else; but it would not be wrong to say they had also connected on a deeper level, as well. They talked a lot, actually; and she found Andy to be an amazing listener. Strangely enough, she found it was easy to return that courtesy to her older lover, in spades. Andy seemed to have a calming effect on Gaby; she felt peaceful enough with her to actually be quiet, and listen. Her motor didn't need to run at 120 mph with the complicated older woman…she gave her the luxury of idling.

Gaby had never really had that feeling before.

But it was still so new. She had hope for the two, but knew that a real weekend alone, without interruptions and with time to dig into their true compatibility was needed.

Gaby thought to herself, that frankly, maybe they shouldn't have sex right away within the first thirty seconds of seeing one another…but then the pragmatic Veela quickly dismissed that as a stupid idea, deciding instead that it would be equally sufficient to ensure they talked a bit on something other than their insane arousal within the first four hours.

She really did want to do mundane things with Andy, she  _did…_

As long as those mundane things could be done, while naked…and preferably engaging in cunnilingus as well, if possible.

Oh, the conundrum….

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Andy? C'est moi!" Gabrielle's excitable self called out. "Ou est vous?"

Gabrielle walked through Andy's front foyer, using the key Andy had owl'ed her. She set her overnight bag down and looked around. The house was immaculate, and tastefully decorated in a classic style.

Gaby smiled.  _Just like her Andy._

After there was no sign of her weekend companion after a few moments, Gaby frowned, wondering if she had somehow misunderstood their rendezvous instructions. Gaby reviewed everything in her mind, and felt certain she had the time and location correct. Andy had told her to meet her at her home at this time…and Andy was  _never_  late.

Then, realization hit Gaby regarding her exact miscalculation, and she smiled to herself, with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, you sly little cougar…" Gaby chuckled. " _Of course_  I'm in ze wrong place…."

With a grin, Gabrielle looked up the massive staircase that let to the second and third floors. She dropped her robes and boots at the bottom of the winding stairwell; then, she started walking up the circular staircase. Gaby unbuttoned the top buttons on her blouse as she stepped. By the time she got to the sixth step, she had it completely undone and discarded her silk shirt on that very step. Walking up steps 7 through 11, she undid the button and side zipper of her black pencil skirt, discarding _that_  garment on step 12.

She had to actually pause on step 13, to unroll her stockings, peeling them off her legs, and just as quickly shedding them there. She continued her ascent, before finally deciding to discard the matching bra and panties by the time she reached the top.

By the time she reached the second floor, she was completely naked.

The Veela scanned the hallway, noting only  _one_  door was closed. Nodding, she immediately walked to it, and stood on the outside of the heavy doorframe, assessing.

Finally hearing movement within, she grinned.

Gaby undid her hair tie that kept her shimmering locks in a tidy bun. As she released it, her mop of beautiful platinum blonde hair tumbled down, and cascaded around her shoulders. She took a deep breath as she stood outside the single closed door. Her heart was racing, with anticipation, just like all the times prior in the moments before she would first see Andy.

With some alarm, she had noticed recently she now had near Pavolivian conditioning in those moments that would result in her center heating, as well as instantly moistening, as well.

She raised her hand to knock; then, feeling bold, she simply turned the door handle, and entered. Peeking into the room as she entered, her face radiated immediate joy when she spotted what she had been seeking.

"Uh…'allo, Andromeda!" She beamed.

Back turned towards the new visitor, Gaby could feel the tenseness radiate from her hostess, despite her body appearing deceptively serene, laying on the bed.

"You're  _late_."

Gaby flushed. "Je suis desolee, Madame. Your instructions weren't…uh, clear."

Andromeda rolled over in the bed, now facing her new arrival. The sheet draped across her sculpted curves, her skin a rich olive tone and her dark curly ringlets cascading all over her shoulders and her bed. Andy propped up on one arm, and finally turned her gaze on the flawless younger woman, in her doorway.

 _"My instructions_ ," The dark haired beauty replied, deliberately, "were _implicit_ …Gabrielle."

Gaby felt a wave of arousal hit her, and she took a steadying breath.

Without warning, she felt her nipples becoming taut under the intense dark gaze of the older woman.

 _My lover_ , thought Gaby to herself. She let out a small moan.

She cleared her throat. "Well, zen, Andy? I'm sorry then…for misunderstanding."

"Mmmm." Hummed Andy, reflecting. "Well, unfortunately, we don't have time to address this adequately, right now. We are going somewhere, today."

"We are?" Gaby said, confused.

"Yes. We are. I have some… things to show you, and so we need to expedite the schedule, a bit." A hint of a smile finally ghosted across her lips. "So, we should get some formalities out of the way, before we apparate."

She patted the bed, next to her.

Gaby's eyes followed every graceful move Andromeda Black's hands made.

She patted the bed, once again. "Come  _here_ , Gaby." Andy said, her voice deepening.

The dark-haired witch's intense gaze did not waiver from the naked form of her younger girlfriend, once. She watched as Gaby complied, gliding across the room and sliding underneath the covers of the bed joining Andy.

Gaby steeled her nerves; her Veela primal instincts were in overdrive, and causing her brain to short circuit. The Veela was thrumming, "Now! Now! Take her…now…." But instead, the Frenchwoman paused, and began nervously licking her lips, forcing herself to wait.

Gaby was terrible at waiting…for anything.

However, through force of will, she disciplined herself, her eyes darting to her lover's bare chest; she had to close her eyes as a small tremor went through her body. She could actually  _smell_  her lover's already intense arousal, thanks to her Veela olfactory skills.

 _That smell,_  more than anything, was an overwhelming aphrodisiac to Gabrielle, threatening to drown her…intoxicate her.

She opened her eyes to the smirking expression of her lover. Andy looked like she was wrestling with something. Finally, she said dryly, "As much as I'm enjoying looking at you, Pet, I have to tell you that I plan on taking you somewhere soon…so in the order of meeting schedules, I'm going to have to ask you: what's your preference, Gaby? Face up….or, face down?"

Andy's eyes grew even darker still.

Gaby nodded, in understanding. "Down."

A wide grin slid across Andy's face. "Ah, of course.  _Face down_ …"

"Uh…and Andy? S'il vous plait….ahhh, both...entrances.  _Please."_

Andy arched an eyebrow. "Both? Well. Someone's very needy, right off the bat?"

Gaby's face nearly contorted in pain. She huffed. "What do you expect?" She said, her voice rising. "I'm dying, Andy! Eet's been six days since you were… _last in me_ , Madame!" Gaby said, exasperated.

Andy didn't seem put off, but held a surprising neutral expression. "Mmm. "

"Damn eet Andy!"

"Fine. Turn over, love."

Gaby laid down on her stomach, while Andy placed a throw pillow underneath her pelvis, raising her slightly off the bed. Without preamble, she gripped Gaby's ankles, and spread them wide open, and flexed her knees. This swift contortion movement caused Gaby's ass to jut upwards, and her core to be exposed, showing just how dripping wet she actually was, in anticipation.

When Gaby's unique aroma hit Andy's senses, her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. Gaby couldn't see her expression fully, and it was likely a good thing.

Andy looked tortured.

With a grimace, she lunged forward, and plunged four fingers into Gaby's gaping hole; with her other hand, she found her engorged bead and began rubbing furious circular motions across its surface.

Immediately, Gaby began writhing, and practically impaled herself on Andy's fingers, matching the ferocious in and out pace of Andy's hand and arm.

 **"Oh!**   _So good_ , Andy….fuck!" Gaby said, her voice slightly muffled, from being face down in the pillow. Further hindering understanding was the fact her head was being pounded, face down, into the pillow with each thrust.

Andy said nothing, merely sliding the only digit on her right hand not currently inside Gabrielle, swinging it around the opening, capturing some of the heavy fluids oozing from the younger woman's core at this moment. The lubricated thumb moved towards Gaby's other opening, then with a complicated twisting motion of her right wrist, Andy's thumb was lined up on the exterior of Gaby's puckered little pink anus.

Andy rubbed the rugae that lined the entrance, watching the little spasms that would run through her love with each downward press, regardless of the fact the opening hadn't yet been entered.

"You're sure you want this?" Andy growled.

"Fuck eet all to 'ell, Andy? What zee fuck 'ave I been saying?" Gaby practically screamed.

She really was almost untenable when she was this aroused. It was becoming increasingly apparent to the older woman that it was best just to fuck her…quick and hard, as though to clear the erotic toxins that clearly rendered her brain useless as well as disengaged her from her manners, altogether.

 _"If you're sure_ , Gaby…" Andy pressed her thumb into Gaby's twitching and sensitive opening, causing a new round of bucking maneuvers from the girl's body, as well as fresh expletives to spill from her lips.

"Fuck..yes! Fuck…yes!" Gaby chanted loudly, in time with the pounding motions of Andy's arms and hands. "Yes..I'm so close…OH! Andy, FUCK!" Gaby looked as though she was having a near seizure, her body was bucking so hard. Her head writhed back and forth, her breaths coming in stilted moans, as she and a final tightening around Andy's insistent fingers, and gasped, "Mon point culminant ! Oh, fuck…fuck…yes! Je viens ... dur, Andy!"

When Gaby had finally climaxed 5 times in the span of fifteen minutes, Andy seemed satisfied., and let her be. She herself was so damned aroused, literally dripping, that Gaby merely had to insert her fingers in her for the first time and she came.

"Well, I'm easy…"Andy chuckled.

Gaby gave her only a melodramatic opening of one eye, keeping the other firmly closed, as she responded, "Pssht! Easy? YOU?" She put her finger in her mouth, taking a long savory taste of Andy's essence.

Licking her lips, she said, "I can most definitely assure you, Madame….you are anyzing but… _easy_."

Andy sat up, and gave her bed partner a sidelong glance as she allowed a dark chuckle to pass her lips. "And yet? Here you are…"

"Indeed."

Andy said up, and patted Gaby on the thigh. "Well, my beautiful pet, get changed quickly, and you may want to wipe the arousal that's running down your leg, off. We need to be in the apparition point in T minus 17 minutes."

"What?" Gaby said, incredulous. " _17 minutes_?"

Andy had already moved to the washroom. She poked her head out, clarifying. "Yep. Seventeen. She me what your made of, hot stuff. We can't be late."

Gaby ran down the stairs, furious collecting her clothes and such littered throughout the stairwell and entryway.

"Damn, damn, damn! Who only gives a Frenchwoman 17 minutes to gild ze lily?" She muttered to herself.

"I do!" Hollered Andy from the upstairs bathroom she was hurriedly freshening up in .

Gaby paused. "How ze fuck did she 'ear zat?"

Again, the upstairs voice pierced the air. "That's irrelevant, Gaby! Less muttering, more dressing, please."

**XOXOXOXXOX**

Miraculously, as well as the magic of actual magic, they cleaned up and gathered the necessary things, and made the apparition point with  _two whole minutes_  to spare.

Finally relaxing, while waiting for their time, Andy's eyes drifted over to the blonde.

"You and your damn flawless Veela genes…" Andy grinned, eyeing Gaby's surprisingly put-together outward appearance.

The younger witch merely raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Gaby said. "I say…you and _your_  damn flawless  _Black_  genes! And don't try to suck up to me now, Andromeda Black!  _We were 'ere a whole two minutes early!_  I could 'ave come at least  _one_  more time, Madame!" She actually foot-stomped, to emphasize her point. "What a waste of two minutes!" She finally declared.

Andy paused.

"Are you having a temper tantrum, Gabrielle?"

 **"Non**!" She said, voice rising. "And besides…eet iz ze Black pot calling ze gorgeous Veela kettle…uh, Black! I see zat you're turning 'eads az well, Madame..." Her pout extending, she said, "Don't zink I 'aven't noticed, eizzer!"

Andy leaned in.

Smiling, she said, "You flatter me. But no. Every head is turning to look at my beautiful and morbidly younger date."

Gaby, suddenly sullen, shot out, "Ehh. I wouldn't worry. Zey probably zink… _'ow charming! Look at that lovely mozzer and daughter getting along so famously!"_

Andy's eyes burned with an indiscernible something, in that moment. Quickly leaning forward, she snapped her arms around Gaby. Gripping Gaby tightly by her ass, Andy pulled her flush against her body. She dove in towards Gaby's surprised face, and practically devoured Gaby's lips, as she claimed her mouth.

Gaby's thoughts went blank as Andy's tongue probed deep into the recesses of her mouth, swirling, establishing her dominant claim over the situation.

Pulling back, ending the passionate kiss, she gave Gaby's lower lip a final nip, for punctuation. She released Gaby, who looked understandably dazed as she pulled out of her arms.

" **There**." Andy said, looking smug. "Problem solved. That should…  _clear up_  any confusion."

She then busied herself with getting their papers ready for the apparition point, looking at their specific marker, and checking their paperwork again. Gaby watched her, smiling.

However, it was then that Gaby had a moment of sudden clarity, while Andy's intense gaze was off of her, momentarily.

That sudden and intense display of "ownership" just now…that passionate kiss?

 _It had been their first kiss-on the mouth_ -that Andy had given her, a _ll afternoon_.

The young Veela frowned, confused as to what that meant, exactly.

**TBC.**


	27. An Ordinary, Extraordinary Weekend.

_Andromeda & Gaby, Location: TBA_

After the lurch of apparition, they were in a long tunnel.

"Walk with me." Andy said.

Gaby looked around the dimly lit tunnel that reeked of mustiness, confused. A single lantern swung from a nail, swinging back and forth.

"Andy?" The blonde asked, confused.

Andy paused, then turned back, raising an eyebrow. Finally, she cracked.

"Come, baby." She extended a hand towards her blonde, waiting.

Frowning, Gaby walked forward, like a skittish colt, and put her smaller hand in Andy's. The brunette circled her fingers around it, and gripped it, lifting their joined hands, and bringing the clutched delicate grip of Gabrielle Delacour's close to her face. She stared at the hand, examining it for long moments.

Finally, Gabrielle broke the reflective silence and asked, "Uh, Andy? Iz zere somezing wrong, wiz my 'and?"

Without taking her eyes off Gabrielle's hand held firmly in her own, she shook her head. "Nothing at all, dear."

"Zen why are you staring at eet so curiously, beautiful lady?"

Andy smiled, but looked away. "Such a tiny little hand you have, Professor Delacour."

Gaby waited, as the older woman lowered their embraced hands back down, to rest between them. Finally, Andy continued speaking, her voice rather subdued.

"Such a tiny little hand…and yet," her voice shook, slightly, "Despite its dainty nature…it has the power to  _crush_  my heart, into nothing more than dust."

Andy's eyes finally met Gabrielle's, and the anguish in them caused the younger woman to gasp.

"Oh!" Gaby exhaled, rushing forward to embrace her.

"No…please." She begged, looking down, again. Andy had used their entwined grip, pulling their hands in front of her, as though to "shield" Gaby from coming closer into her personal space. "Please. I need to say something, to you…"

It would always shock Andromeda Black how much depth Gabrielle actually possessed, inherently. She intuitively knew not to push, and how to make Andy fulfill her need to explain, but in a way not to produce anxiety.

"Okay, explain. I will listen." Gaby said, taking a step backwards. "Zis looks like a long tunnel, oui? " She took a step in the direction Andy had been walking, gently swinging their hands, as she continued walking. "Why don't you tell me while we walk down zis tunnel zat looks like 25 Death Eaters dug, wiz nozing more zan a spork, az zey tunneled out of Azkaban…how about zat?"

Her eyes looked playful, but serious.

"I can't zink of anyzing more romantic, really, oui?"

She continued walking, swinging their arms together as they did. A small brown house rat scurried across their path.

"Oh!" Andy said, startled by the rat, having been deep in thought.

Gaby grinned. "See zat? " She pointed where the rat had escaped. "I rest my case.  _Romantic!_  Alzough…" She made a pretty pout, feigning thought, "I zink zat….I'm pretty sure zat rodent just flipped me ze middle finger right before he exited…"

Andy looked at her, lips twitching, then she laughed.

Andy _laughed._

Granted, it was a tiny, almost insignificant laugh…but a laugh, nonetheless.

"You're insane, Delacour."

With a cheeky grin, she said, "Oui. I 'ave been informed of zis, before, c'est vrai. But eets ze  _best_  kind of insanity, I assure you, pretty lady."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

They walked what felt like endless miles to the younger witch.

"I zink..ze dank in zis tunnel might even flatten my amazing locks," she said fluffing her hair. "So eef I am going to suffer zis degree of torture, perhaps you can make it worth my while, oui?"

"Torture involves slightly more than ruining your hairdo, Gabrielle." Andy said, seriously.

Gaby rolled her eyes, and huffed.

"You must zink…" Gaby mumbled to herself. "J'ai le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage!" She said, exasperated. Taking a breath, she redirected. "I am well aware of ze effects of torture, Andy; my kind has always suffered zis, in every generation. I actually wrote a damn thesis on zis, at Beauxbatons…the 'istorical and Systematic Torture of Creatures and Magical Beasts and the Discordant Punishment in Criminal Justice Systems, loosely translated from  _L'historique et la torture systématique de créatures et les bêtes et les divergences observées magique corporels dans les systèmes de justice pénale_. Eet was part of what landed me ze job at 'ogwarts. So, please…spare me ze snark, Andy."

"Well!" Andy said, with a grin on her face. "I guess you told me, then?"

Gaby gave her the stink eye, then shrugged.

"Perhaps…but don't worry. I understand 'ow eet can be such an easy mistake to make."

"What is?"

"Ze mistake zat one naturally makes, when one sees zis  _incredibly attractive_  package, " Gaby paused, indicating herself with a flourish, "one must zink,  _eh, sure she's gorgeous. But she must be dumb as 'ell_!…what a bitter pill to swallow, when one realizes eet is so far from ze truth!"

She giggled, playfully.

"C'mon, you…you  _incredibly attractive package_." Andy grabbed her hand, continuing to walk.

They did so, in silence, down the questionably lit tunnel, when Andy finally broke the silence, and offered a tentative, "I never thought your head was full of air, Gaby. For the record. I realized that your little playful barbs and over the top comments covers up a sharp mind, a loyal friend, and …well. You know.  _Things_."

"Oh, really?" Gaby preened. "Enlighten me…" She waggled her eyebrows.

Andy leaned over, then suddenly gave Gaby a swat on the behind. "Gaby, you cheeky witch! Stop fishing for complements."

"I am doing nozzing of ze kind!" She insisted, appearing insulted.

"You're doing  _everything_  of the kind!" Andy laughed. She then had a look of such utter devotion cross her face, it was obvious that Andy wanted to spend forever indulging Gaby's every single vanity. She continued, "It's a good thing you're worth all this work, Ms. Delacour…" She raised their enjoined grip up to her mouth, giving Gaby a kiss on the back of her hand. "And for what it's worth, I never thought you had  _the brains of a cheese sandwich_."

Andy winked at her, then looked forward and continued walking.

"Oh…" Gaby said, startled, not remembering if she had said that phrase in French or in English. "…okay, zen."

Realizing it had actually been in French, she looked at Andy with a discerning look. "I zink you 'ave many secrets, Madame Black, " Gaby stated, while laughing. "But won't eet be fun discovering zem?"

**XOXOXOXXXOOX**

Gaby watched Andy navigate them expertly and arrive at their destination, of sorts.

As it turns out, the port key from the apparition point had landed them in an old mining tunnel, now enchanted for magical use primarily, to enter into muggle Italy. When they emerged from the tunnel, the sunshine nearly blinded Gabrielle.

"Mon Dieu!"

Andy laughed. "A nice change from dreary old Scotland, isn't it?"

They were met by a charming, dark haired male, who quickly ushered them into Andy's town car.

"Gabrielle. Allow me to introduce Adamo, my longtime friend and now, my driver."

"È bello incontrarvi, bella signora!" He said, with gusto.

"Stop flirting, Adamo." Andy grinned. "And she doesn't speak Italian, so…English please."

"Okay. My English iz rough." He apologized.

"So iz mine." Gaby grinned.

His face lit up, as he fully examined Gaby. "Glad you came. Ms. Andy is much happy, since the pretty lady." He gave Gaby a wink.

She giggled. "Awwww! Andy! You  _do_  care!" She teased Andy, who seemed to have a faint blush.

"Please! As if you needed him to tell you." Andy gruffed, rolling her eyes.

Gaby leaned forward, and stage whispered to Adamo, "And for what eet's worth, Monsieur…." She gave Andy a backwards glance, before rattling off in perfect Italian without a trace of an accent, "Sentitevi liberi di parlare la vostra lingua!"

"Ho!" He bellowed, laughing while driving. "She good, Ms. Andy!"

It was Andy's turn to give the discerning look, this time. She looked at the blonde, and raised her eyebrows, questioningly. Gaby shrugged, rather insolently, saying, "I guess you're not ze only one wiz secrets, oui?"

"Hm. I guess not. Perhaps I might be able to discover a few more…?"

Andy leaned forward, with a hurried apology to Adamo for rudeness, and shut the privacy screen, right after casting a silencing charm.

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

"Gaby," Andy said, when Adamo rapped gently on the window, "we're here."

"Ou-est?" She asked, in a post-coital haze. "Where?"

Andy kissed her on the side of her head, smiling. "My vinery. I thought you should see what I keep myself busy with, mostly. It's important, to me."

They had changed earlier, from their wizarding robes, to something more muggle. Gaby had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Andy, in her soft grey business suit, tailored perfectly. She had selected a tasteful black pencil skirt and white silk shirt for Gaby, after she had ripped her other outfit off her, earlier.

She was smoothing out her skirt as she disembarked from the town car, and when she finally looked up, her eyes popped open.

She nearly _fainted._

"Zis…zis iz ze  _Messier di Montalcino_  vinery, Andy!" She said, shocked.

"Yes."

"Zis iz where ze best wines are made! My favorite bottle's of Cissy's come from 'ere!"

Andy chuckled, "Well, this is where the Sangiovese grape is native. That would make sense…in fact, this spot is ideal, really. Altitude, soil…magic. All the things that make an excellent red wine."

"You work  _here_?" She asked, disbelievingly, as she looked up at the large building ahead.

Before Andy could respond, Adamo swung around, handing the tall brunette her briefcase. He answered for her.

"Works here? She the boss!"

Andy deflected it, offering a gruff, "Thank you, Adamo." Looking at Gaby she said, "Yes, Gaby, I work here."

The stunned Veela walked, following behind Andy and Adamo, looking at everything like a kid at Disney World for the first time. She swallowed, and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

It was only after her fifth hollered, "Gaby!" that the impressed blonde realized Andy was waiting for her.

"Come, dear. I want to show you my little place." She grinned.

As Gaby passed into the lobby, Adamo gave a friendly bow and salute, before departing. When Andy was busy greeting some employees, he leaned over and whispered to Gaby, "Pretty lady! Psst. She owns this one, and 5 others. Don't be fooled…she doesn't just work."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and was gone.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Growing up a Delacour, Gaby had certainly seen many grand things and had much worldly exposure; but nothing could prepare her for this…the discovery that  _her girlfriend_  owned the vineyards that had dominated the boutique wine market for nearly the last half decade?

_Priceless._

When she finally collected herself, she had the presence to ask Andy, "So, my dream date, what iz eet zat you wanted me 'ere for, exactly?"

"Do you not want to be here, Gabrielle?" Andy asked, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

Gaby's eyes bugged out. "What kind of a question iz zat? Ridiculous! I will probably stay here, long after you are gone, and tucked into your freezing cold bed in Scotland! I will be twirling around in utter 'appiness, " she pointed down to the ground, "..on zis very spot. Az long az zere iz wine, of course."

Andy laughed.

"I have an agenda, of sorts, Gaby." Andy sighed. "I thought it would be rather important for us to introduce some….well, some  _real life_ , into our life, Gaby." She looked around, to see if anyone was listening, and leaned closer to Gaby before continuing. "It's one thing, to hole up in bed all day, fucking our brains out…which is wonderful, granted."

"Naturally. Especially eef I am present."

"Of course, modest one. As I was saying, that's all well and good, but that's not exactly …real life, right?"

"I suppose." Gaby said warily. "Where are you going wiz zis, Andy?"

The older woman looked at her, earnestly. "Well, I need to feel like we have something…sustainable. That we don't just exist in a vacuum, Gaby. The easiest way to test that…sustainability, for lack of a better word, is to share yourself as a couple with family, or family plus friends; but I think we both know that's not likely, any time soon. The family part, anyhow."

Gaby's expression flashed a telling grimace that quickly went away.

"No, I zink you are correct on zat, Madame." Gaby said, quietly. "For now, anyway."

Andy nodded, sadly.

"But that's not to say that I'm not looking forward to dinner with Fleur and Hermione, Gaby!" She said quickly. "But until we do that, which is a little ways off… until then, I thought of …this." Andy held out her arms. "I want you to see another side of me, see what I do, for a living."

Gaby nodded, excited.

Andy lowered her voice, and whispered, "But no magic! This is a muggle facility."

"But Adamo..?" She asked, perplexed, thinking of the multiple spells Andy had cast in the car.

"Adamo is a squib. He was thrown out of his pureblood home, for demonstrating no magical ability, whatsoever. They called him a disgrace, and a dishonor on his family, and whatever other trollip they could think of. Terrible! I heard about it, and took him in; he's been with the vineyards, ever since. He's a kindred spirit, really."

Andy grimaced.

Gabrielle, trying to keep the mood light, poked Andy. She playfully asked, "Eef zis is yours, why did you not zen name eet after you?"

It worked, as Andy let a grin trickle back onto her face. "Who says I  _didn't_?"

Gaby furrowed her brow, confused.

Andy put her arm around Gaby, turning her. They started walking in the direction of the tasting room, when Andy whispered to her.

"Gabrielle, what is another name for the Messier galaxy?"

Gaby's face lit up with realization. "Let me guess, just a wild guess…. Andromeda?"

"You are correct!" She clapped. Andy the owner looked up, and said, "We're here. Our tasting room."

She turned towards the blonde, regarding her.

"Gaby, if you are willing to sign a confidentiality agreement…." Andy began, tentatively. "I have a question to ask of you…."

And then, she asked.

If Gaby had had any previous doubts, which she didn't, Andy's question would have erased any doubts as to the undeniable fact that Andromeda Walburga Black was her absolute perfect match, to the letter.

The question she asked of Gaby, was to inquire if she would be  _interested_  as serving as the impartial wine taster for several of the  _Messier di Montalcino_  vintages being considered and selected for competition.

Gaby was fairly certain she had died, and gone to the Veela sacred burying ground.

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

_Apolline & Narcissa. Location: Scotland and France._

Narcissa Black stood stock still at the entrance of her rare and non-government purposed international Floo, located right in her quarters at Hogwarts.

The elegant woman was seemingly frozen in place.

Narcissa was silently giving herself a pep talk, prior to entering the floo to join her lover for the weekend; it was a weekend for lovers, after all. Gabrielle was off with her sister touring the vineyards, and Fleur and Hermione were staying at Hogwarts, 'digging out of the weeds,' as Fleur explained. Apparently, Hermione had much to catch up on from her absence, and this was also one of her assigned 'on-duty' Professor weekends, in the event any students required assistance. The newly married couple had a lot on their plate: they intended to settle into their quarters, finally open their many wedding presents, and prepare Fleur for her return back to work. Narcissa realized that would be difficult under the best of circumstances, much less after her long absence necessitated by her near-death experience coupled with her back-to-back wedding and honeymoon. Hermione and Fleur looked so overwhelmed, in fact, Narcissa felt fairly certain they would be glad to not have the distraction of their well meaning friends and family about, for once.

They were overjoyed at a weekend to themselves, actually. Frankly, so was Narcissa. Extricating herself from her duties proved challenging; in fact, it took a great deal of arm-twisting with Minerva to get cross-coverage for her. She recalled her conversation with the Headmistress vividly.

_"Headmistress, it's not just this weekend. There really needs to be a backup plan in place, for me, regardless."_

_"Why?" Minerva asked, briskly._

_Narcissa was flummoxed. She had yet to take a full day off, which was unusual. She was lucky there were no students at Hogwarts during the wedding she kindly reminder Minerva. Eventually she would need to take some leave...anyone would._

_"Because," She reasoned with the Headmistress, "that's not a sustainable model, to not have a day off! The care of patients will eventually deteriorate, I should think. Not just under my watch, Minerva…under anyone's."_

_Minerva looked impervious to her pleas. "Your care has been superlative, Healer Black. I see no need to hire any additional staff, especially since they will not meet the rather high standard you have set."_

_"But that's simply not true! There are many excellent potential applicants. For example, The apprentice healer that had rotated with Madame Pomfrey last year finished training, and he finished top in his class!"_

_"No practical experience."_

_Healer Black frowned, observing her boss. Frankly, Minerva had hired her, sight unseen, without a day of registered, so-called "practical experience," with the exception of all the death eaters she patched up in the war._

_Then, Narcissa realized what the real issue was. "Minerva…" she began gently._

_"I am rather busy, dear, I believe we are done here—"_

_"Minerva, I'm not leaving."_

_"I…what?"_

_"I'm not leaving Hogwarts, Minerva." Narcissa smiled, broadly. "I realize my entanglement with Madame Delacour, and her distant residence, might cause doubt to the contrary, but I assure you…my roots are here. You gave me a chance, Minerva, and I'll never forget that."_

_"I..I…well…" The Headmistress spluttered._

_Narcissa placed a calming hand on her boss' shoulder. "And I'm touched, Minerva. Thank you. But surely you **do**  agree with me, that it's practical to have a back up, should something happen to me?"_

_"Oh, fine." She huffed. "It's your own fault, for becoming indispensable around here."_

_"When it comes to the student's health and safety, there is no such thing. There needs to be a plan in the event something were to happen to me." Narcissa said, firmly._

_She finally wore the Headmistress down, conceding to allow the young healer who had previously rotated through to start shadowing and cross-covering with Narcissa. She relented and let Narcissa have a weekend off, and let him cover the unit solo._

_"…Provided there are no unexpected mass casualties," Minerva had said, as a final caveat._

_"Naturally," Healer Black had agreed. "I realize my weekend off hinges on no unforeseen war or similar attack on Hogwarts, any mass casualty events, a plague, or any other act of terrorism. That's understood." She grinned._

_"I can change my mind, you know." Minerva arched her eyebrows. "Your hyperbole is beginning to rival Professor Gabrielle Delacour's, I'm afraid." The Headmistress noted, dryly, before relenting._

Narcissa chuckled, remembering her exchange with her friend and boss.

She had negoitiated like a true Slytherin, and had the rare weekend off, in which to have an  _entire_  weekend she could devote to being with her mate. And while normally this would be something she would anticipate with complete glee, the reality was that her and Lene had been having some rather  _tense interactions_  due to the "Andy/Gaby  _situation_ " (the short-hand term to which they had all started referring the entire tempest in a teapot that was her sister's romantic inclinations for Gaby, accompanied by Lene's unreasonableness surrounding the matter.)

Narcissa was determined to enjoy the weekend, despite "the situation," and hoped Lene was feeling the same.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped in, and headed to her home in France.

"Lene, darling…?" Cissy called out upon her arrival.

Cissy first headed to the library, as it was not unusual to find her mate there relaxing with a book and glass of wine after a long day. However, the room was empty. Frowning, she began walking in search of her mate. As she passed the the kitchen, striding with long, confident steps, she peeked in, only to see the Estate staff happily preparing what must be their dinner, sans Lene. After a friendly exchange of pleasantries and an adamant refusal to let her taste in advance, she next headed towards the bedrooms upstairs.

As she entered what was now their shared room, she noted immediately that it was entirely dark. Once her eyes adjusted, she noticed a lone figure sitting in one of the chairs overlooking the Estate from the bay windows.

"Hello darling…" Narcissa called out softly, sensing her pensive mate.

"Cissa." Lene stood, and when her eyes landed on her mate, a bright beautiful smile crossed her face, replacing the more serious expression that was there, previously.

Lene practically floated towards Narcissa. As she made her way over to the other blonde, she uttered a sincere, "Welcome home, I get you for an entire weekend, uninterrupted!"

Lene swiftly took her Cissa into her arms, kissing her gently at first; then, as she stroked the blonde's back with her fingertips through Cissa's robes, the kisses became  _less_  gentle.

"I've missed this," whispered Cissy into her mate's ear.

"As have I, mon coeur."

They took a moment to relish in the feel of one another, and stood hugging for some time before Cissa pulled back to kiss Lene gently again. It was clear that something was  _off_  between the two, but all the love, commitment and desire flowed easily, regardless of the inexorable strain.

"My Cissa," Lene began slowly. "I realize zat zings 'ave been razzer tense between us, lately. But I 'ad 'oped zat zis weekend could be about  **us**.  _Just_  us, n'est-ce pas? I'd very much like to not talk about our little Gabrielle zis weekend… or at least, in terms of 'er entanglement wiz your sister Cissy, oui?" Her eyes looked at Narcissa, almost desperately, with an unspoken pleading.

Narcissa listened, and gave a nearly imperceptible nod of understanding.

"My Cissa, do you zink…ah," Lene seemed to be measuring her words, carefully. "Would eet be  _acceptable_  to you… eef we just set zat aside, tabling eet for now, and made ze weekend about  _us_? So much of our relationship 'as been about tending to ozzers, and responsibilities toward our families. I'd like zis weekend to be about us. All our children are ozzerwise occupied and we 'ave ze entire Estate to ourselves."

The smile that crossed Narcissa's face was so broad, so pure, and so true, that Lene's heart  _skipped_  a beat, looking at her lover.

Narcissa nodded, emphatically. "Yes. I agree, absolutely. Thank you, darling." Her eyes shone with gratitude. She hadn't realized what a worry this had been, subconsciously. "That is, I think, exactly what we need. At some point we will have to speak of 'the situation', as you call it," Cissa said with a raised eyebrow, "but yes. I do think this weekend we should be about us and not about our children and their crazy lives or other responsibilities. I'd love to focus on  _you and I_ , for a change, my dear."

These two women, who had lived lives before they found one another, had many responsibilities on their shoulders.

Narcissa, for her part, had finally found happiness as a healer at Hogwarts, to start. Draco, and their relationship, was solid and loving; her responsibilities as a mother never ending. Lene was the leader of the  _entire_  Delacour Veela clan, the largest in Europe. She spent her days ensuring the survival, protecting the property, ensuring the safety and security of the coven, as their leader. And beyond that, her role in the French Wizarding Government was one that was powerful  _and_  demanding.

Although, her role was a little bit nebulous, seemingly deliberately, at times. No one, not even her children, knew  _exactly_ what her job was within the French ministry, in fact.

Suffice to say, Apolline Delacour was a powerful, determined woman. Her pockets ran deep and her connections ran even _deeper_.

Together with Narcissa, the two blondes combined to make a  _formidable_  pair. The regal women had spent much of their "courting time" dealing with their children and their other real-world responsibilities.

This weekend, however, was going to be just about  _them_.

"I am 'aving a special dinner prepared for us, my Cissa." She smiled. "Zen I zought we might retire to ze Library for some dessert before we 'ead to bed, oui? I'm sure you 'ad an exhausting week at work… I guessed zat you might want to… Retraite anticipée?"

Narcissa looked at her gratefully.

Lene grinned. " I've got somezing planned for us, tomorrow… I'd like you to be rested, mon couer. Ca va?"

Cissy's heart swelled, again.

This  _beautiful woman_  knew her so well, amazing her constantly with her thoughtfulness and love. Despite the small matter of Narcissa  _wanting to strangle her_  over "the situation," and her incomprehensible stubbornness at seeing reason regarding "the situation", it was really their only major disagreement.

Cissy was not naïve regarding human relationships…she had lived a full life. She knew there would be many times in their future together that she would be incredibly frustrated and angry with her mate, but for the first time, she knew—unequivocally—no disagreement would ever stop her from loving this woman, and her gratitude in finding her. So for now, she was going to put her anger and frustration aside over "the situation," and simply  _love her mate_.

"Oh, Lene! That sounds so unerringly  _perfect_. Thank you, my darling, for understanding."

Lene said nothing, merely taking her tired mate, into her arms.

"Relaxing. Only relaxing, tonight!" Lene proclaimed.

The rest of their evening was spent relaxing, as promised, and was quite peaceful. The two spoke of their work, and shared various frustrations with each other. Lene explained a situation with a Veela family in the south of France that she had to mediate, and was working to resolve. Cissy told Lene of the previous Quidditch match and it's causalities the weekend prior; as well as other Hogwarts goings-ons that didn't induce wounds or other sick-visits, Lene chuckling the entire time.

They had not seen each other much over the past two weeks beyond slipping into bed together at night, exhausted at the end of their mutually busy days.

Their evening ended with the two women feeling strangely renewed, as they undressed for bed, and slipped under their cool Egyptian cotton sheets.

Narcissa hummed with pleasure, feeling the soft linens on her naked skin. They were so comforting, and becoming so familiar, to her. She smiled as she automatically drifted over to Lene, as soon as she laid down.

Smiling, Lene wrapped her arms around "her Cissa," and as they entangled in one another's arms, skin contacting skin, suddenly thoughts of rest were overrated. Moving with muscle memory, they quickly became an amalgam of passionate kisses and soft tender touches, as they made love to on another. Both women relished each other's touch and taste, and explored each other's bodies with reverence and adoration.

It was the perfect way to reconnect, and when they finally fell asleep, they were sated and happy, holding one another tightly.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO**

_Andromeda & Gaby, Location: Italy._

Gaby completed her appointed duties towards the end of the day.

To everyone's pleasant surprise, perhaps even Andy's, she had taken her role quite seriously. The beautiful French "wine-civilian" dazzled the Italians, offering educated and insightful opinions, and treated their craft with as much reverence as they did. The business suits and focus group wonks that were also in the tasting kept Gaby equally as long, as she had a truly refreshing perspective on a pretty crowded market.

Finally, Dino, the most senior vigneron at the company, growled and physically retracted Gaby away from "the leeches," as he like to refer to the business side of the house. He informed her he was done listening to the ignorance they were spouting and tired of watching them waste Ms. Delacour's time, when it could be better spent enjoying wine versus talking about it.

She couldn't agree with him more, but was able to extract herself far more gracefully than the elderly man's rather gruff removal yanking at her sleeve and just pulling her out of the room. After they had walked a safe distance from the tasting room, she looped her arm in his.

She let out a small giggle, seeing his surprised look.

"Yes, Monsieur Dino, I agree wiz you, regarding zose people. Zey were  _utter boobs_." She looked at him carefully, pausing.

"What?" He said. "I  _know the look_  a woman gets, when she wants to inform me I'm wrong about something." His eyes twinkled.

"Well…eet's just zat,  _hmmm."_  She paused, thinking how to express herself. "Eet's just, what eef you made ze greatest bottle of wine in ze world, and no one  _knew_  about eet? What a waste! It would just sit on a shelf, somewhere, right?"

"No. It would get in my belly!"

They both laughed.

"But zat one bottle, while making your belly 'appy, while tasty…will not pay for your son and two daughters, to go to university, right?"

"I suppose."

"And no one will 'ave ze immense satisfaction zat one belly 'ad…and zat would be sad, right? A tragedy, I zink, as good wine solves many problems."

He grumbled, seeing where she was going with this. He merely walked the path, touring the facility with her as she talked, continuing to infuse new perspective into the grizzled old man's viewpoint.

"You want to provide zat same 'belly 'appiness' to ozzers, to people who want to buy your wine, right?"

He ignored her completely, instead, giving her an impromptu tour of the facility. They got into a surprisingly in depth conversation regarding the merits of tannens, and oak versus metal aging barrels. He was able to deflect her logic regarding his interpersonal relations, mostly, by changing the subject.

After most of the tour finished, he arrived at a final point. "I love this spot. You can see pretty much everything from this one spot. Hey…look! There's your lady!" He said, pointing down at Andromeda, who looked exasperated, signing invoices while simultaneously chewing out – albeit politely- one of her guilty looking section chiefs.

Gaby looked at her, then looked back at him. The blonde stood there with her arms folded, smiling at him.

"Monsieur Dino, attempting to distract me wiz tours, and facts, and my overly sexy girlfriend …eet will not make me lose topic, sir." She grinned.

He groaned. "You're damn persistent."

"Oui. And you're quite stubborn." She grinned. "Ze only point I make iz, ze little boobs downstairs 'ave a role in zis place, too. And frankly…good, I say! Who ze 'ell wantz to do zeir job?"

He guffawed.

"Remember…no boobs, no widespread enjoyment of your talents. No boobs, no college for your children. Eet's a matter of perspective. Boobs, while as irritating az sand in your crotch, 'ave a role in your life, Monsieur."

He laughed. His gaze turned serious, as he regarded at his boss, down below. Looking back at his French companion, he asked gently, "So…what's  _your_  role in this place, Ms. Delacour?"

Gaby looked away. "I…I'm not sure, exactly. It's a work in progress…I suppose."

He eyed her closely. "Well…don't let it marinate too long, pretty lady. Just like wine, you take to long with its creation, it's going to leave you with nothing but a bitter aftertaste."

He patted her arm, meaningfully.

"Je sais…" Then she was quiet.

"We should get you back before the boss puts out the security detail looking for you. It's time for Buona sera, I think."

She nodded.

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Apolline & Narcissa, Location: Delacour Estate, France._

The next morning, Narcissa woke to the light caresses of Lene, stroking her up and down her stomach. Soon, she felt the sensation of gentle kisses on her lips as those finger found thier way to her breast.

 _Now that's how one should start everyday_ , she thought, her eyes still closed.

"I know you're awake. Quit faking, Madame Black!" Huffed the impatient Apolline.

Grinning, Cissy relented, and she slowly opened up her eyes to her lover with a smile. The night before was perfect and she felt like they were getting back on track as a couple.

"You're very impatient, Madame Delacour." Cissy observed.

"Well?" Lene said, frowning. "I've been up for thirty minutes, already! 'ow am I supposed  _to stare_  at naked perfection in my bed, like  **zis** ," she gestured towards Cissy's unclothed body, "and remain ladylike, and 'onorable in my intentions?  _C'est impossible_!"

Narcissa laughed. "That is quite a dilemma, I admit."

"You 'ave no idea! I was going to start subtly bouncing on ze bed, momentarily!"

 _If I ever doubted Apolline was Gabrielle's mother, that just erased any doubt._ Lene thought, amused.

She felt totally connected to Lene and felt like, once again, together they could take on the world. Taking on Gaby and Andy, was questionable, however…but the rest of the world, yes. She decided to let go of 'the situation,' instead smiling up at her mate, a genuine smile that clearly took Lene's breath away as she stared at her, intently.

"Good morning, my darling," Cissy said, to her lover.

"A good morning, eet iz, indeed. Are you ready to spend ze day together, just us? I've got zomewhere I would like to take you, today."

Cissy nodded her agreement, then pulled her back down, to bed.

They spent the next few hours in the soft sheets, enjoying one another. It was peaceful, as they enjoyed a decadent breakfast together, while naked and happy. Eventually, they emerged, and freshened up for the day, Lene offering some gentle instructions to "dress warmly."

"Like…Scottland warm?" Narcissa asked, nerviously.

"Mon Dieu, no!" Said Lene, horrified. "No, sub-zero thermal wear iz not necessary, where we're going."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad, Lene. Great Britain is hardly the Antarctic."

"I beg to differ, Madame! Eet's downright  _inhospitable_! Only polar bears and unmanned weather stations should live zere!" Sniffed Lene, her tone sounding eerily similar to her youngest daughter.

_Oh yes, I do know where she gets it._

They emerged from their room, both looking as beautiful and elegant as ever.

Taking her Cissa's hand, Lene led them to the balcony overlooking the Estate. As they rounded the rose bushes, she brought Narcissa flush against her body, and placed a delicate kiss on Cissa's neck.

"Ah…'old on, beautiful…" Lene instructed, before gripping her tightly and apparating them away.

When they landed, Cissy opened her eyes, taking in a most  _spectacular_  sight.

They were at the edge of the bluest ocean, standing on an overlook above a crystal clear sea, below.

"Welcome to Antibes, my love!" Lene said, gleefully, as she released her grip on Cissy.

"Wow…I hardly felt that trip at all!" Narcissa marveled. She looked at her mate, saying, "I have no post-apparation nausea…that's a first! You really are a skilled witch, Apolline."

She shrugged, modestly. "Ze secret iz gripping tightly." She winked.

"Where are we?" Said Cissy, clearly amazed.

"We are at ze Côte d'Azur, in a small town between Cannes and Nice. Eet's beautiful, oui?" Turning slowly, she pointed Narcissa to the large estate that sat behind them. "And zis iz ze Delacour summer home, my love! Zis iz  _Chateau sur La Mer_ , or simply  _La Mer_."

Narcissa was stunned.

The woman born into undeniable wealth and privilege found herself in the unfamiliar position of being awed, and clearly impressed. This place was  _beautiful_.

She was no stranger to large homes, grandiose palaces, and opulent lifestyles; she was a Black, and had been a Malfoy, after all.

However, the elegance of this place was undeniable, and dazzled the worldly Black, much to her surprise. Narcissa was far from jaded despite her privledge; she could recognize the culture, the architecture, and the colors of England were so vastly different from the lavish beauty of France, and she was captivated.

"Lene, darling, this is…." Her eyes swept the panaormatic setting, searching for appropriate adjectives. "…. stunning! It's beyond stunning, actually."

Her eyes were dancing with delight, a smile broadly cast across her face. The Veela's heart in Lene was singing with pride; she would do anything to make her mate this happy.

"Good, zen." Lene said, relieved. "I am zo 'appy zat you love eet. Zis places iz quite special to me, you see. Eet actually belongs to my immediate family, not zee Veela coven. I grew up spending summers 'ere wiz my parents and brozzers."

She looked around, letting out a relived sigh. After a moment of happy reflection, she explained her feelings to her mate.

"Zis places makes me zo 'appy, my Cissa. I 'ave wanted to share eet wiz you for awhile now, but today seemed like zee perfect chance. When zee girls were growing up, we did not come 'ere often az they were so busy, and 'ad friends zey always wanted to be around. Armand and I, in fact, rarely came 'ere eizzer."

The meaning of that passed between them, silently.

"Zis was always my leetle escape, Cissa, my safe 'aven. Since my late husbands passing, I 'ad begun to come out 'ere more and more. The sea offerz me, uh,  _les ancrages de moi_ , 'ow you say…eet grounds me?  _Grounds me_ … oui. Zat. Eet brings me immense peace, and I 'oped you might like eet 'ere as well."

She looked at Cissy's eyes, hopefully.

How could Narcissa  _not_  like this…this place? This, the treasured childhood home, so special to Lene? Of course this home, Le Mer, would be special to her as well.

 _But, my Gods,_  thought Narcissa.  _It's hardly a little summer cottage! It's gorgeous._

A large lawn led down to the rocks, where waves crashed over them, sending spray into the air. On the left side of the lawn was a pool, with a pool house; then the lawn sloped upwards towards a specular home of white stone with a red tiled roof.

It was large, but not as grandiose as the Delacour Estate in Versailles. And it was perfect.

Lene led Narcissa up the well-tended lawn and onto the balcony, turning her around to show her the spectacular view behind them.

"That's …stunning." Cissa said, speechless.

"Oui." Lene agreed, simply.

They spent the next few hours exploring the house together. Lene pointed out photos as they passed them, photos from her childhood, portraits of her parents, and even the childhood photos of girls, when they were little.

"Merlin's beard!" Cissy exclaimed, holding a photo of Gaby putting on some type of show holding up her arms theatrically for her audience consisting of her amused older sister, adoring parents, slightly less adoring aunt and uncle, and some assorted cousins. "Well, this just goes to show you, some things never change," she noted with a chuckle.

Lene looked at the photo reverently. "She was always such a 'am, zat one! She waz five year old, 'ere…" Her face darkened. "And eef my calculations are correct, I zink your sister would 'ave been around thirty-seven, oui? Her birthday iz in October, oui?"

"Yes. October 21st, actually. And we agreed to not discuss "the situation," Lene." Cissy said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Oui. Je suis desolee." She did seem genuinely apologetic.

Narcissa worked valiantly to hold the biting comment she wanted to make, but miraculously managed to bury it, instead. Soon, they were back on track, "the situation," a forgotten memory. The Delacour summer home was filled with art that would make several museums salivate, a library filled with books that would make Hermione salivate, and an overall softness that Narcissa had never felt while living in the rather austere Malfoy manner.

She fell in love with La Mer immediately.

After the tour, they sat in the library and shared a drink. It wasn't long before they retired to the master suite, eventually sharing several passionate kisses.

With great willpower, they left the bedroom clothed, and toured the outside grounds, beginning with the gardens out front. The blondes held hands, and talked about everything and anything, save "the situation."

All in all, it was a  _perfect_  afternoon.

Once back inside, two women were waiting for the couple. Lene greeted them with kisses and smiles, speaking in rapid French that Narcissa was unable to follow.

Conversation over, Lene then turned toward Cissy, and held out her hand. "Another surprise. Come zis way, love."

Lene and Cissy followed the two women into the master suite, adorned with dimly lit candles and soft music. Two massage tables were set up in the center of the room.

Lene looked at Cissy, eyes playful. "Are you ready to be pampered some more, my Cissa?"

"Oh… yes!" Narcissa smiled at her lover, and leaned in for a kiss.

After underdressing in the  _en suite_ , with Narcissa having to swat away Lene's roaming hands, they finally emerged, covered in matching silk robes. The couple returned to their room, where they were treated with a 90-minute couples massage that had them both relaxed and feeling on top of the world.

Following the massage, and the departure of the two masuesses, they fell into each other automatically, exchanging several more passionate, love-filled kisses.

Then, they redressed, and returned to the library when Lene stopped her.

"Ah….my Cissa? Can we retire to zee balcony my love for an early dinner? I realize eets rather brisk outside, but we wiz a quick warming charm and some 'eaters, I zink zat we will be fine. I just love zee balcony and ze view of our sea."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course. Anything you wish."

Lene took her hand, and guided them outside to find a  _most_  romantic setting.

Floating candles lit the balcony, adding to the beauty that dusk was already providing. In the center of the balcony, the most romantic table was set for two, covered in a white tablecloth with a bouquet a red roses in the center.

"What that…?" Narcissa turned her head, hearing beautiful music. It was then she noticed an actual live violin quartet, playing on the other side of the balcony!

Narcissa gasped, her hand flying to her heart. "Lene?" she turned to her mate with wide eyes.

"Oui?" Lene said, nonplussed. "What iz eet?" She replied, with a smile in her eyes.

"What is," she gestured with her arms, "…all this?"

"I wanted to  _pamper_  you, my darling. I wanted show you how much I love you. Zat's what all zis iz about." She said, by way of explanation.

Lene took Cissa's hand and lead her to the table, pulling out the chair for her beloved. Once Narcissa was seated, she learned down and pressed her lips gently against those of her mate's. She gave her bottom lip a little tug with her teeth, smiling as Cissa moaned softly. Lene pecked her one more time before she sat down herself, finally.

"Enjoy." Lene said, earnestly. "Eet's iz all for you."

She took Cissa's hand gently, placing it in her lap. They were seated close together, so both sat outward facing the lawn and the sea.

"This is so wonderful my darling," Narcissa said, her voice thick in her throat. She struggled to express the myriad of emotions cycling through her heart in that moment. "Thank you. Thank you…from the bottom of my heart, Lene. I've never…well…no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I've lived a lifetime before you Lene and not once has anyone ever made me feel so special, so loved."

Lene paused, looking at her lover, her mate, shocked.

Her voice was steady, but sad. "I'm sorry, my Cissa, zat no one in your life before cherished you ze way zat I do, ze way you should be cherished, because I would go to ze ends of ze earth to make you smile ze way you 'ave today. You are ze most amazing person I 'ave ever met, my love."

She willed her intent through their entwined hands as she spoke.

"You are strong, and wise, and so very brave, my Cissa. You lived through a war and managed to keep your son safe. You are a mozzer who made 'im feel loved and 'appy in ze face of extreme adversity. You are  _brilliant,_ my love; you are a talented 'ealer who cares for 'er patients, you 'ave studied and bettered yourself so zat you could come out of zat war, a better person. You emerged az a woman who  _contributes_  to ze betterment of ze wizarding world and 'elps to shape our next generation—instead of 'iding from eet, like ozzer purebloods."

Narcissa looked down, her face flushing red. Lene wouldn't have it, and lifted her chin upwards, and met her eyes, fearlessly.

"Cissa, you are endlessly brave. In the toughest of moments, you made a choice so many ozzers would not. You 'ave persevered to become who you are today, and I know zat was not easy for you. And, you saved zat dear boy, and when you did, you saved my Fleur and her beloved 'ermione as well." Lene's voice trembled, weighted by the impact that singular moment of Narcissa's had on the outcome of the entire war.

On history.

At that, Narcissa scoffed, embarrassed. Lene raised her eyebrow in a way that conveyed she was going to continue.

"Of course I know zat Fleur and 'ermione were not your reasons for doing what you did, but I will be forever grateful to  _you_ for doing it, regardless. Everyone should be grateful to you, Narcissa."

Cissy felt her eyes misting up.

"My Cissa…I love your 'eart. I love your mind. And I… I love  _you_."

Lene leaned in for a kiss, placing her hand gently on Narcissa's cheek, who was clearly overcome with emotion and love. "Let's enjoy our meal now, Cissa. Oui?"

Narcissa nodded, lost in her head for a moment as she began to enjoy the soup in front of her. She wondered how she had gotten to where she was today. She had been so consumed with guilt for so many years; guilt of her family's involved with Voldemort, and the subsequent fear that resulted. Fear she would lose the things most precious to her…her sisters, her husband, and her most precious son.

She had little foundation to buffer that guilt with, from her past. Romance and words of adoration were never given to Narcissa for virtually all of her life. Her parents were cold and calculating, and love was never a word or even an emotion bestowed upon their daughters.

She loved her sisters, dearly, but lost Andy when Narcissa herself was still young. She had Bellatrix for many years, and would forever be grateful for the love her eldest sister had showed her, because Bella, regardless of how evil, how crazy or bad she was to others, always loved Narcissa. No one saw the side of her that Narcissa did, and she would forever miss her sister and her sister's love for her. But the love of a romantic partner, that was something so completely foreign to her. She was in an arranged marriage for most of her life, not one originating in love. Although she and Lucius found a camaraderie and respect for another, the idea of true love, or true passion, was not what defined their marriage.

But now, there was …Lene.

She was something else, altogether. Her true love turned out to be a woman, no less. Narcissa had fallen  _head-over-heels_  in love, with a  _French_  woman. A French woman! She was not the world traveler like her sister, for Merlin's sakes. If you had asked her almost six years ago when the war ended where she would be today, she never would have imagined the life she was living right now. So she would be forever grateful for the second chance she was given.

A second chance to live a good life, a generous life, and a life filled with family and love. She resolved not take for granted a single moment of her good life. That resolve is what caused her to realize, deep down, she would forgive Andy, completely. She knew she would love Andy, her only surviving sister, and support her.

She had missed so many needless years with her sister; while she had not grown up with the best example of putting family first, she made a vow to herself when she was young that she herself would do it, going forward. That young girl's promise included Andromeda and always would. She had never broken the vow she made to herself and she would not start now.

 _Of course, I had not counted on my family exploding at an exponential rate,_  she mused to herself.

Narcissa Black's family was expanding quite rapidly, and the girl who grew up without much unconditional love now found herself surrounded by  _more love_  and  _more family_  then she ever could have hoped for.

Lene stroked her arm. "Where did you go just now love?" Lene inquired.

"I was thinking about family, and love and how grateful I am to have found you."

"Well I zink we both feel zis way, non?"

Narcissa paused. "Well yes, I do." She was so conflicted over Lene's ridiculously obstinate anger over Gabrielle and Andromeda's budding relationship! The God-damned " _situation_." She couldn't understand Lene's lack of sensible reasons as to why she was so angry over the matter, and it was perplexing.

 _Yes,_  there was quite an age difference…nothing could be done about that.

 _Yes_ , Andromeda was Narcissa's  _older_  sister…that would never change, either.

But deep down Cissa had a nagging feeling it was something more. And she wanted to get to the bottom of it, and resolve the lunacy.

But now was not the time.

She was determined to enjoy her lover and not fight with her.  _Not today_. Not this weekend. They could deal with their children, and their extended families, later. This weekend was about them and Cissy was adamant that nothing would come between them.

"Zere is somezing I want to talk to you about Cissa, zat I feel iz important, regarding my feelings toward your sister and our little Gabrielle. Eet might explain-"

" **No."**  Narcissa cut her off immediately. "No, Lene.  _Not_  today.  _Not_  now. You  _promised_  that this weekend was about us! So, anything you have to say about it can wait. Understood?"

Her eyes pled with that of her lover; Lene, while resolute and a determined woman of her own heard the catch in Cissy's voice, and saw the fear in her eyes.

Lene took a deep breath, and against her better judgment, offered a simple, "Ouais. Later, zen."

Lene grimaced, but let it go. Eventually, they moved on.

They continued to eat and enjoy their meal overlooking the sea, listening to the soothing sounds of the violins. A more romantic setting could not have been imaged for Narcissa, who felt like a princess in a fairytale.

"You are my white knight, darling." Narcissa said quietly.

Lene chuckled, "Your white knight?"

"Yes, darling! I mean, white knightess?"

Lene eyes sparkled with delight, chuckling softly. "I'm not sure zat's an actual word, but I 'ave the idea."

Narcissa continued. "You have made me feel like a princess today my darling. You have pampered me, loved me and this, all tonight, it's just been an overwhelming day. Thank you Lene."

"And eet's not over yet," she smiled.

After their meal and a delicious dessert Lene rose and brought Cissa to the balcony. "Are you 'appy 'ere my love?"

"Yes Lene, of course. But honestly, I am happy to be wherever you are. If you had to twist my arm, I would concede that this place...your home here in Antibes…is _incredible_. It's warm and welcoming, and the view of the sea is spectacular… "

Lene's eyes were shining, and Cissy looked at her curiously. "…so, yes. But, why do you ask Lene?"

"Cissa, you said something just now that warms my 'eart my love. Zat wherever I am, iz your 'ome. I feel zee same way." She took a deep breath. "Growing up a Veela, I 'ave 'eard my whole life about what eet was like to find your mate. To be so blessed to be one of zee lucky Veela to find everlasting love wiz zat  _one special person_ , ze one zat was made just for you, and you for zem. Eet's….overwhelming. "

She paused. Breathing, she finally continued. "Growing up to become ze 'ead of ze Delacour Coven, being groomed all my life, eet came wiz much pressure, Cissa. I zink I always felt disappointment from members of my clan zat I, zee leader, 'ad not found my mate. I tried to ignore ze damnation of faint praise, during my previous marriage from ze Clan, but I told myself, 'Zee world is large, and while every Veela 'as a mate out zere waiting for zem, finding zis mate can often be tricky.' I resolved myself for a settled life. "

She looked up at Cissy with utter reverence in her eyes, as she gripped her hands, tightly.

"And zen, I met you… and suddenly everyzing I 'ad 'eard, stories of a love so deep eet overwhelmed, of love so pure eet filled you wiz nozzing but joy, and devotion so sincere you would do anyzing for your mate…eet all became clear to me! Zee zings I feel for you surprise me on a daily basis."

They both chuckled.

Lene continued. "I am not a young woman, and I 'ave lived a life before you zat, zat when I was living eet made me very 'appy, 'onestly. I will never denigrate ze fazzer of my beautiful children."

"Of course not!" Narcissa agreed, emphatically. "Nor, should you."

"Right. But now, eet all feels razzer empty, when I zink of 'ow eet compares, to a lifetime wiz  _you_ , Cissa. Us togezer, as a pair… we are formidable in ways, I never zought possible, oui? In zee razzer short time we 'ave been together, you 'ave been my rock, my partner, my best friend and a lover zat brings me pleasure I  _never knew_  waz possible. I zink you know zis my love, but I want to spend ze rest of my life making you az 'appy as you make me."

She paused, looking deeply into the eyes of the woman she loved, trembling.

Cissy held her breath.

"Narcissa Black, my truest love….would you please do me ze 'onor of completing our bond, and marrying me?"

Cissy gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

"Narcissa Black…will you become  _my wife_ , my dearest?"

At that, Lene produced a ring that rivaled only the rock that Fleur had created for Hermione. It was stunning, forged in the Veela tradition, created by the love and passion and devotion that Apolline felt for Narcissa.

It was a part of Apolline essence, crafted just for Narcissa.

" _You_  made this? For me, my darling?" Narcissa said, through the tears that were rolling down her face.

Lene smiled, and nodded her head. "For you, my mate."

"Yes," Narcissa replied, breaking apart, her eyes boring into the blues in front of her. "Yes, there is nothing more in the world that I want, than to marry you. More than anything, I want to become your wife, Lene."

Lene slipped the ring onto Narcissa finger, where it would stay for the rest of their lives. Their mouths collided instantly, a kiss filled with passion and love and commitment, conveying just how happy the two witches were in that moment.

The moment that was  _perfect._

It was more than anything either one of them could have wished for. Their love for one another so pure, so true, this was everything.

"Ze reason that I brought you 'ere, to Le Mer, besides finally and properly proposing, waz zat I waz 'oping zat we could be married here, in early summer when you are done at Hogwarts? We could zen summer 'ere, togezzer, after. What do you zink?" Lene asked nervously with hope in her voice.

The dazzling smile said it all.

"Lene, oh Lene… that would be perfect, my love. Just perfect." After several more moments of kissing, tender touches, and loving looks, the two stood and retired upstairs.

They spoke in excited hushed whispers, as they began to plan their nuptials, while they ascended the stairs towards the rest of their lives.

**XOXOXOX**

The newly engaged Delacour/Black couple had spent the evening at La Mer much to the delight of Cissa and celebrated their engagement as any new couple would. Hours upon hours of lovemaking, interspersed with occasional bouts of intense fucking. It could only be called that, for it was hot and sweaty and dirty and aggressive, words that no one would dare use to describe either of the aristocratic beauties.

But, one would reason, they were making up for lost time. They were making up for the years they spent with lovers who could never bring them the pleasure that they brought one another.

The next morning, the couple enjoyed tea in the sitting room that overlooked the balcony, the air was too chilly to head outside; regardless, they wanted to enjoy the view on their last day at La Mer.

They once again found themselves discussing their wedding, marveling in the fact that they could actually plan it, themselves.

Narcissa's wedding was planned by her mother and Lucius's mother; she played virtually no role, whatsoever. It was filled with pureblood traditions, family traditions, and Narcissa's wants were irrelevant to the entire event. Apolline had more control over her wedding, but it was also still filled with tradition and dignitaries and pomp and circumstance.

This time they vowed to do it differently. It was going to be a wedding that reflected who they were as woman, and as a couple. Of course it would be elegant, it would be beautiful and romantic, but it would be about them, and not about tradition or expectations.

Early summer was decided upon as it allowed them enough time to plan, and for Narcissa to have a few months off after their bonding was complete for the two women to simply immerse themselves in one another.

They determined that they wanted a small wedding this time, as both of their previous weddings had been huge. It would just be their immediate families. And at this point in the discussion was when things became tense again between the two.

The question on the table was Andromeda.

The woman who had shamed Cissa for her relationship with Apolline, who had caused her much hurt and grievance and who was now sharing a bed with Lene's littlest. She could barely even say Andromeda's name without a grimace on her face.

"Lene, I understand that you _do not like_  her. This is not up for discussion. But I know now why she hurt me so deeply when I told her about us. And you know this too, Lene."

Narcissa's face was grim.

"My sister suffered, for years, because of the actions of my parents! And the war caused myself and Bella to not be able to show her we still cared for her, despite the fact we still loved her deeply. It was an awful time, and we feared for all our safety. It was an impossible time in our lives and Andromeda thought we didn't love her, that we discarded her like our parents did, Lene. You cannot even begin to image the pain we all felt because of this. I have worked so hard over the past six years to find resolution with my sister, my only family member left, Lene. And yes, she  _was_  awful to me, where you were concerned...I know. But I'm not going to belabor that point… I understand why. She does not have a problem with you being Veela. Her daughter is married, with her blessing, to a werewolf! She has no problem with creatures. I will not even bring up the fact that she deeply cares for your daughter, Lene. Her reaction was designed to hurt me, and she succeeded. And we are moving past that. And trying to move past decades of hurt."

She looked at her mate, firmly. "None of that changes the fact that  _I want her at my wedding,_  Lene, can't you understand that? She's my only family left. Can you do this…for me?"

Apolline looked at her, her face unreadable. Finally, she spoke.

" _No_ , Cissa. I cannot." Lene said, voice unwavering. "I  _just cannot_  resolve what your  _older_  sister iz doing, to my _baby_  girl.  _I cannot_. And if you don't want to fight Cissa, zen I suggest we table your sister's invitation, to zat of anozzer time."

**XOXOXOXOX**

_Andromeda & Gaby, Location: Italy._

"I think I might have died, Gabrielle, or be in an alternate universe…" Andy announced, as she slid back into her office, where Gaby waited for her, patiently.

She shut the door, locking it, then turned to face the blonde.

"And…why iz zat, Madame Chairwoman?" Gaby asked, as she slid, gracefully, upwards, and perched herself on top of Andy's large desk. She watched the older woman intently, as she crossed her legs. Andy slowly unbuttoned her tailored suit jacket, removing it, and tossed it over to a chair. She then turned back to face the devastatingly attractive woman seated on her desk.

"Because, Gabrielle," Andy continued, "Signore Dino  _informed_  me that he _liked_  you. It appears as though you made a favorable impression, on him."

Gaby nodded. "But of course! I'm  _very memorable_ , Andy. I keep telling you zis."

Andy chuckled. "Indeed. Furthermore, he informed he would end his two-year boycott of the staff meeting, and actually come, next Tuesday, and grace us with his presence. He said you had 'caused him to rethink the value of other departments' in this company."

"Buino!" Gaby nodded. "I knew 'e would see logic. 'e seems reasonable enough, to me."

"Reasonable? Dino?" Andy's eyes were incredulous. "Gaby…this is huge. Huge! Old Man Dino doesn't like anyone…. _anyone_! Ever. It's his personal policy, Gaby. He barely tolerates me after twenty years."

The brunette was crossing the room, her initial look containing magical reverence; but that look was starting to change, to morph into something else as she continued to stare at the blonde.

Gaby shrugged, indifferently. "Well, I guess you must not be quite az memorable, zen, I'm afraid. C'est comment il va, parfois…but you are memorable to me, eef zat iz of any consolation." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Andy threw her head back, and laughed. It was a rich sounding laugh, with something deeper layered in her voice. Gaby determined that extra layer when Andy's finally settled, and her eyes returned their focus back on hers. The Veela recognized the underpinnings of her gaze, and her laugh…

_Desire._

Andy's voice was deeper as she continued to relay her exchange with the difficult man. "Furthermore, Signore Dino went so far as to suggest that…" Andy took deliberate steps towards the desk as she spoke, "…I work a  _little harder_  at recruiting _you_  to our vineyards. He insists that -despite the fact you have no formal training- you possess more inherent knowledge than, and I quote, 'half of the damn idiots that pollute this place.' He was  _quite_  insistent."

Gaby, seated on the desk, watched Andy as she approached her. Gaby hummed in acknowledgement, then slowly _uncrossed_ her legs. Unapologetically, she then spread them open, slightly, as Andy watched. The wine maven stared intently, her eyes darkening.

The older woman licked her lips, her line of sight clearly no longer focused on Gabrielle's  _eyes._

"And, Madame Black? What did you tell 'im?" Gaby's voice betrayed her arousal; for emphasis, the Veela then spread her legs open, wider.

The movement caused Andy to clear her throat, transfixing her gaze at Gaby's salacious posture. It had not escaped her attention, either, that Gaby had declined to wear underwear this afternoon, apparently. The repositioning of her legs on the desk revealed this fact, prominently.

"Ah…" Andy murmured, thoughts becoming muddled. "I might have mentioned that you were happily employed already. That you were a Professor where I had gone to school."

She moved closer.

Gaby cocked an eyebrow, reclining her upper body on the desk, slightly. She had placed her hands behind her so she could arch backwards, finally resting on her elbows. This repositioning allowed her to display her undeniable assets that now were practically bursting through her tight blouse in protest of the top buttons. She kept her eyes narrowed on Andy, focused, everything in her posture screaming an unsaid, "Come hither."

" _And_ …?" Gaby purred. "What did ze  _fine vigneron_  'ave to say, to zat, Madame?"

Andy swallowed. "He was impressed that you are a Professor, actually. He initially thought you must be a model, or something of that ilk, when he first saw you. However, that first impression was quickly ameliorated after interacting with you this morning, and you obviously dazzled him with your knowledge and common sense. If your little one-on-one tour hadn't already done it, I think it kind of sealed the deal for his royal grouchiness, when he learned you were a _professoressa…."_

Andy had crossed the length of the office, finally. She stood in front of the reclining form of Gabrielle Delacour, arched on her desk, and looking up at her. Andy's eyes were feral, and she placed a hand on each of Gaby's knees, resting them lightly against her skin. The simple grazing of her hands against Gaby's skin caused a small tremor to erupt in Gabrielle…she was aroused, and felt very, very  _ready_  to be taken.

Andy hands then tightened, gripping her delicate knees harder. The grasp elicited a small gasp from Gaby, and her nipples hardened, in anticipation.

Andy growled, "He said to me, 'Donna, if you don't get her, lock it up, and seal the deal…you will regret it and I will personally make you disappear! I would hate to make you disappear, you're a good boss. But I won't work for a fool, and that is what you'd be, if you lose her.' He actually called me a  _fool_ , Gaby."

" _No_. Monsieur Dino warned you of your potential to be a fool , Madame…" Gaby was shocked how breathy her voice sounded.

Her eyes snapped up, as she felt Andy's hands sink tighter, into her flesh. Abruptly, she pulled Gaby's legs open, even wider, causing her skirt to hike up to her waist, and exposing her naked core. Andy's eyes deviated momentarily from their intense gaze locked on Gaby's cerulean blues momentarily, as she redirected, looking at Gaby's opening instead.

"You're  _already_  wet."

"Oui."

"Why? Because he threatened me if I let you go?"

Gaby gave her a deliberate look. "Monsieur Dino iz a wize man, Andromeda. But as to  _my arousal_ …ah, no. I zink you get all ze credit for zat, Madame."

"You're glistening…"

"Oui."

Andy stepped into the space she had created between the blonde's legs, eyes laced with desire as they stared at Gabrielle. "Perhaps he is a wise man, I suppose. But it doesn't change the fact I think you  _broke_  my vigneron, Gabrielle."

Gaby shifted her pelvis, her arousal growing nearly uncomfortable. She huffed, frustrated. "I break many men, Andromeda…it iz ze nature of ze Veela, I'm afraid. Enough of zat! Let's discuss somezing else. Par exemple…what are you going to do, about zis…situation, Madame?"

Andy gave her a mischievous grin.

"Isn't it obvious, dear? I guess I'm going to take his advice..." And with that, she yanked Gaby forward, to the edge of the desk, then dropped to her knees in front of her naked opening.

"No underpants, Gaby? Shameless!"

Andy plunged her head forward, connecting her mouth almost violently with Gaby's moist opening, sealing her lips on top.

" _Mon Dieu!"_  Gaby exclaimed, shuddering, as she hissed out a long and loud moan of arousal with the sensation of Andy's mouth growing rather demanding at her opening.

Andy's tongue immediately sought out her folds, burrowing in-between each of Gabrielle's swollen ridges, dipping in and out expertly, as though mapping the familiar region. As she lapped up Gaby's glistening arousal with fervor, the intensity of her mouth caused the younger woman to shudder with pleasure, yet again.

And again.

"Ohhh, Andy… please…"

Andy pressed her face in, intently, pushing against her wet opening while her tongue darted in and out. The heady smell of Gaby's distinctive scent was causing Andy to feel drunk. The taste of her only heightened her intoxication further.

She felt possessed.

" _Mmmmm…."_  Andy growled, mouth fixed on Gabrielle's neatly shaved pussy, while she reached one arm upwards, blindly placing her hand on Gabrielle's breastbone. She lay her hand flush on her target, then pushed her firmly down onto the her desk.

" **Oh!"**  Gaby exhaled, as her back slammed down hard on the surface. Andy's insistent tongue did not miss a beat.

Andy snaked her arms underneath Gaby's thighs, wrapping them around, and rested Gaby's thighs on her shoulders. She gripped tighter, assisting Gaby's motions, grinding the Veela's sensitive bud harder against her nose and upper lip, while below, her tongue delved further into Gaby's  _now dripping_  entrance.

Whispering a wandless spell, Andy caused her tongue to lengthen and fork, slightly. Despite the fact Andromeda was universally viewed as "so kind," and a member of the light…one of the "good guys," the simple fact was actually more complex. It should never be forgotten that Andy was sorted into Slytherin for a reason, and had hidden skills that she kept well disguised.

 _Time to teach the little Veela a bit of parseltounge_ , she thought to herself, deviously.

The elongated muscle now was weaving and bobbing; exploring her inner crevices, while dipping in and curling sensuously in Gaby's cavern. It curved and dove, circling upwards; the forked tip grazed against Gabrielle's rough surface, anteriorly, on her inner walls.

" _Fuck_!" Gaby squealed. " _What ze 'ell_  are you  _doing_  to me, Andromeda?  **Fuck!**  Fuck…please…just, please…." She was writhing, uncontrollably, bucking her pelvis against Andy's mouth.

Her movements were desperate, and she was gripping Andy's hair so tightly she might have pulled a few out, completely, by the root. Cresting at breakneck speed towards possibly the best orgasm of her entire life, the French woman had a moment of sudden clarity.

_She had met her match._

Andy was not afraid of her…not in the slightest. She was not intimidated by her looks, she was not insecure regarding her ability to perform in bed, and she was not jealous of anyone who talked to her…at all. None of the things that had doomed every relationship prior to this one, were evident in the woman pleasuring her currently, buried deep between her legs.

Andy was supremely confident in her abilities to perform, and she actually trusted Gabrielle. What's more, she enjoyed that people stared at Gaby; she knew it only made Andy proud of her, and not angry or jealous.

The fact of the matter was that Andy was a more mature, experienced, and successful person than most, and she could handle everything that went with being with Gabrielle Delacour intimately, and did not shy away.

Instead, she  _embraced_  it. She embraced being with  _Gaby._

With that realization, Gaby suddenly felt a wave of warmth pour into her…literally. She had never felt so happy, before. She felt secure. She felt…settled. If she were to be honest, she recognized the potential for the first time, to feel complete. As she raised her head up, to tell Andy this, she caught a flash of Andy's eyes, looking almost…reptilian.

 _Now that's odd._  Gaby mused.  _Wait, what's she doing….? Oh my fucking…._

Any musings, or protracted thoughts of love and security, completely flew out of Gabrielle's head, when Andy did IT. Andy actually  _spoke parseltounge_.

Tonged lodged, deep inside Gaby, she spoke the ancient and hidden language of the snake, and magic happened. It set off the most delicious vibrations, steady and throbbing, deep inside the Veela's core. The humming, hissing noises of the ancient language caused forked tongue to vibrate non-stop, amplifying the already intense sensations deep within Gabrielle's opening. Andy's tongue vibrated steadily, thrumming against Gaby's inner walls.

"Oh, FUCK!" Gaby moaned, sharp arousal coursing through her body everywhere, all at once, like a drug. "What ze fuck are you  _doing_  to me?  **Oh**! Andy….Fuck!"

Her body convulsing uncontrollably, Gabrielle had the most intense and powerful orgasm ever-of her entire life, all over the corporate desk of Andromeda Black.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

With a final clench, as Andy's forked muscle flicked one final motion into a deeper recess, every nerve in Gaby's body felt like it was set  _on fire_. She felt the pleasure, racking though her lower half, and she knew her climax was coming. The Veela felt her insides clench, and without warning, a flood of clear fluid gushed from her opening, covering Andy's desk, when she reached her final climax.

" **Merde!**   _What ze 'ell_  iz **zat**?" She said, horrified.

She was terrified she had urinated…but it didn't smell like that. She felt an embarrassed flush rise to her cheeks. She didn't know what exactly it was that had stained her lover's desk. "Andy…" she began, almost forlornly, sounding mortified.

Andy's pulled her head up from between Gaby's legs, her face glistening with Gabrielle's post-climax expelled arousal. She shocked the younger woman, because her face was adorned wore a shit-eating grin, and not the furious, disgusted look of revulsion that she had expected.

Instead, Andy was licking her lips, seemingly _savoring_  her flavor. "Mmmmm….so fucking good! You taste amazing, Gaby."

Andy was clearly ignoring the disaster pooling all over her desk; instead, she looked awfully pleased with herself at creating the mess, in the first place.

"Did zat come from my climax?"

"Well, naturally!" Andy hummed out a question, seeing Gaby's surprise. "What? You've never squirted before, pet?"

"No!" Gaby said, mortified. "What iz zat….zat  _squirting_? And…of course not!  _Jamais_! Zat's disgusting…right?" Her eyes looked to Andy for guidance.

Andy laughed, gripping her arms around Gaby, standing up while she literally dead lifted Gabrielle's pelvis into the air. Only Gaby's shoulders still touched the desk. Andy's mouth was inches away from Gaby's opening held aloft, and Gaby could feel her arousal begin to rekindle, as Andy's breath ghosted over her opening.

"Oh, no…" She whispered.

"Oh,  _yes_ …" Andy said. Her eyes looked ravenous, and the reptilian yellowish hue had not gone away. "Gaby, squirting is _not_  disgusting…I promise. Rather, it means that I'm just that  _damn fucking good_ …" Andy licked her lips, again.

Gaby moaned, closing her eyes.

Her closed eyes didn't stop her from  _hearing_  Andy's low chuckle or her intent, however. The older woman advised, "I suggest you, hm. I would say…adjust your perspective, I suppose, in regards to the whole squirting phenonomina… as I'm getting ready to make you  _do it_  again, dear," shortly before planting her mouth insistently back on Gabrielle's entrance.

And…

As promised, Madame Black did _exactly_  that, over and over, during the next several hours; a promise kept, much to Gabrielle Delacour's delight.

**TBC.**


	28. Singing Zee Praises

Hermione's hands were their typical ink-stained mess, as she is bit on her tongue, in deep concentration.

Getting her 7th years ready for the big test is something she took quite seriously, and she had been pushing herself even harder than her students, if that was possible.

Fleur knew to just flit about the periphery when she got like this, looking amused, and bringing an unasked for cup of hot tea, to which Hermione would always accept, startled.

It was in this "grinding mode" that Gaby flounced in, grumbling, and pushed through Hermione's locked study door and rather melodramatically fell onto Hermione's loveseat, arm across her face, with a groan.

Hermione said nothing at first, continuing to correct her curriculum at a critical juncture, ignoring the blonde.

Gaby peeked at her out of one eye, and let out an even more melodramatic sigh, throwing her other arm over her face, as well.

Hermione still didn't acknowledge her presence, continuing to ignore the hurricane that had landed in her study, to said hurricane's frustration.

Thus, Gaby threw in an actual foot-s _tomp_  on Hermione's small couch, to express her indignation at being ignored.

Hermione let out a good-natured groan. "Yes, dear?" She asked.

The youngest Delacour let out a very melodramatic sigh, by way of a response.

Finally, Hermione relented in taking the very obvious bait, and set down her quill. She turned to face Gaby, and raised her eyebrows, as though to indicate her complicity with Gabrielle's line of discussion.

The blonde lay prostrate, across the couch, and sighed again. She remained silent, for effect.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Uh, would you like to… _.talk_  about it?"

"What? Talk about…?"

Hermione let out a mildly frustrated  _hrumph,_  thinking of her neglected lesson plan. "I don't know," Hermione continued, amused. She looked at the blonde who had derailed her more academic endeavors. "I guess… whatever it is,  _this_ ….that seems to be wadding your winkie, at the moment, I gather?"

With yet another dramatic sigh, Gaby exhaled. "Non… I don't zink I can… n'importe quoi!" Despite her words, she looked at Hermione expectantly.

The deliberate action was not lost on the brunette _._

 _Merlin's beard!_  Hermione thought to herself.  _This is why I'm actually glad I grew up with two boys as my best friends. This is borderline painful._

Outwardly, however, she tried to organize her features to appear at least somewhat invested and concerned. She offered a rather generic encouragement. "Well, you never know until you give it a try, Gabrielle."

"I suppose you are right, Professor," Gaby agreed, dramatically. "Eet iz just…."

Then she stopped, altogether, and flung herself backwards upon Hermione's loveseat. Hermione sized up the poor love seat, thinking that was the most action it had seen all day. Reminding herself to make it up to Fleur, she forced herself to refocus on the younger Delacour and her not so subtle need for some attention at the moment.

Hermione looked at her, waiting.

"Oh, Mon Dieu!" She then looked at Hermione with a knowing look. "My woman….Andy, zat iz….eh. Uh, 'ermione…."

 _Oh, Gods…she started this with the term 'my woman,'_ Hermione realized.  _Nothing good would inevitably follow with a rant that started declaratively with "my woman,"_  Hermione thought.  _Here it comes…has Gaby tired of her, already? Trouble in paradise? Or, rather, whatever debauched alternate reality they employed for their definition of paradise…_

Hermione tuned back in, in time to hear, "…she iz insatiable, 'ermione!"

"Oh!" Hermione actually said, out loud. "Insatiable? Well, then! That's not what I, uh…well, that is to say, uh…that's not what I expected to follow, Gaby."

"C'est vrai? Inattendus?" Gabrielle's eyes were a little too lively. "Zen, expect zis to follow!  _In… sait.. shu…able_ …" Gaby let a dirty grin slide across her face, as she drew out the word, for emphasis. . "Insatiable. I am simply….well. Embarrassed for my Veela 'eritage to admit zat I am… _exhausted_."

"Oh! Uh… I see." Hermione was actually blushing, slightly.

"Non! You don't see, 'ermione?  _Je suis bien_... You don't know ze  _'alf of eet_ , 'ermione! Your mind could not wrap eet's razzer large grey mattered brain around eet, eizzer!" Gaby shook her head, for emphasis, concluding with, "You just don't know, my dearest friend…!"

"But I assume you're going to tell me, regardless, judging by your rather declarative statement…" Hermione tried to tactfully obscure her look of both utter horror combined with rapt amusement.

Gaby sat completely upright, on cue, aiming a disarming smile at her dear friend.

"Well, eef you insist...?"

The anticipatory evil gleam that blossomed in the younger woman's eyes made Hermione feel like she suddenly needed a drink (despite the fact it was three in the afternoon) or a smoke (despite the fact she never smoked).

Sighing, Hermione capped her neglected inkwell, as she gave a wan smile in return to the blonde. "Oh, I do, Gaby. But if you wouldn't mind, let me go get some wine for this…I feel like wine must be a requirement for the conversation to follow."

"But of course!" She clapped her hands, excitedly.

Hermione shook her head, and walked into her kitchen, in search of wine. Once in the kitchenette, and out of Gaby's eyesight, she flipped open her compact.

"Fleur!" She hissed, demandingly.

"Bonjour, 'ermione!" Fleur's voice purred, responding immediately.

" _Don't you use that sexual tone with me_ , young lady!" Hissed Hermione. "There's way too much sex in the air, as it is! Aerosolized Veela sex! Now, rein it in, and get your beautiful ass back here, right now!  _Apparate_  if necessary!"

Fleur's delicate features scrunched up in confusion at Hermione's flustered declaration. "But," Fleur began, slowly, "you said zat I waz not to  _disturb you_  until dinnertime, under threat of a Bombardo curse…?" Fleur looked at Hermione, with a genuinely perplexed expression. "Did I misunderstand?"

"That was  _then_ , this is now!" Hermione insisted, trying to shout in a whispered voice. "GET BACK HERE!"

Fleur wisely surmised that something had interrupted Hermione's fantasy of uninterrupted lesson prep study time. "What'z 'appened, ma chou?"

 _"What happened?_  Your sister, Fleur… _that's_  what happened! That, and your oversexed Veela ancestry! Now  _get back here_ before I am forced to watch the reenactment of the last 72 hours of Gabrielle's  _carnal cavortations_  all by my lonesome!"

"What?" Screeched Fleur, openly breaking out into pearls of laughter. "Ha ha ha! Mon Dieu!" The beautiful Veela wiped tears out of her eyes as she clarified, " _Did you really_  just say ' _carnal cavortations_ ,' ma Belle?" She grinned, suppressing a laugh. "Iz zat even a real word?"

Hermione's finger shot up into the air.

"Shut it, Delacour!" She ordered, her jaw set, now pointing at her wife. "If you are not in our living room on the inside of three minutes, you will not be having any 'carnal cavortations' of your  _own_  for the next week, regardless of that particular terms' standing in the King's English….do you hear me?"

Fleur's face sobered up, quickly.

"Okay!" The blonde agreed, right before she snapped the compact shut, and headed out without even putting on her traveling robe.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

By the time Hermione had finished plating a lovely tray of cheese, crackers, garnished by Honeycrisp apples and one of Narcissa's gift bottles of wine, Fleur was sweeping back into their joint quarters. Hermione was relieved to see her wife had taken her "suggestion" seriously and had joined them, quickly, Hermione noted as she returned to the room, tray in hand.

She heard Fleur and Gaby before she saw them. Laughing merrily, the two Delacour sisters were catching up, talking in rapid fire French, and sitting inches apart, holding hands.

The sight was so beautiful, it caused Hermione pause.

She stood there, frozen, watching the two Delacour women, in awe, forgetting completely about her anxiety about being too privy to Gaby's sexual escapades. They looked more like little girls in this moment, than the breathtaking women they had grown to be.

The moment was perfect.

It was a rare sunny day; the sunlight captured by their flaxen platinum blonde hair reflected in such a manner that it looked like dancing light. Hermione exhaled, unable to look away from the two sisters.

As she took them in, she realized despite the innate beauty of her own wife, her eyes kept drifting back to her wife's younger sibling.

Gabrielle Delacour brought such a _lightness_  into the room, an unapologetic joy, really; her enthusiasm for life so distinctly Gaby's modus operandi was something that Hermione realized she absolutely treasured.

It had never been so obvious to her as it was in that seemingly inconsequential moment of reverie.

Gaby, Hermione realized, owned a lightness of being that none of the veterans of the Wizarding Wars had, anymore. The effortless manner in which Gaby simply  _lived her life_  was the reason that people went to war or tried to better the world in the first place.

It was to ensure that people like Gaby could actually exist.

Happy.

Free…and unafraid.

Unburdened, untainted, and hopefully, blissfully unaware that they should be looking over their shoulders and second guessing everything.

Those were feelings so unlike the ones she and Fleur felt, more often then not, when the darkness of their war-infused past bled into their present. They would never feel quite as light-hearted as Gabrielle Delacour, ever again. Although Gaby had lived through it, it was through a child's eyes. She hadn't been involved deeply, like Fleur, and hadn't been on the front line, like Hermione.

The Golden Girl watched Gaby's eyes crinkle as she laughed at her sister over something inappropriate, and she rationalized to herself that it was okay that she may never truly be carefree again. It  _was_  okay.

All of her suffering seemed worth it, somehow, knowing that people could _live_  again. Just watching Gaby, in this moment, with her sister…it was inspiring. Gaby was so herself. So unafraid.

 _So….what? What else?_  Hermione mused.

There was something else, some je ne sais quoi quality that Hermione couldn't put her finger on.

 _What is it_? Hermione pondered, wondering to herself.  _There's something different about Gaby_ ,  _something new. Just…._

Hermione's eyes widened suddenly, with a startling realization.

The brightest witch of her era once again solved the riddle, in a matter of minutes. Calibrating her theory, she looked back at the giggling blonde Care of Magical Creatures Professor and observed her  _closely._

 _Yes_ , Hermione realized _. I am absolutely, unequivocally one hundred percent correct in regards to my theory. Of this, I am certain._

Professor Hermione Delacour had astutely diagnosed the fact that Gabrielle Delacour had indeed fallen  _in love._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The cheese platter gone, and the bottle of wine polished off, the singsong lilt of the youngest Delacour had notched upwards, several decibels. "May I sing ze praises of Madame Black's skill, wiz 'er tongue?" Gaby preened.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Fleur cried out enthusiastically, practically clapping. Her ringing endorsement was met with the simultaneous murmurings of Hermione's more tempered, "Uh…. _if you must._ "

Gaby grinned, rubbing her hands, together.

Fortunately for Hermione's easily embarrassed constitution, Gaby launched into a very excited retelling of her whirlwind time in Italy with her lover, from the beginning. Hermione was relieved it wasn't just a soft core porn testimonial, and included some actual information. Hermione attentively listened, finding herself quite impressed regarding Andy's business acumen as well as her skills cultivating a wine empire from scratch. The normally prim young professor from Gryffindor was clearly engaged, much to the sisters' surprise, and commented on several points, usually around savvy decisions Andy had made in her meteoric rise.

"Bugger!" Hermione proclaimed. "That was rather inventive of her, to find a pH balanced alternative to tannens and sulfites, I should say! Avoids the entire antigen issues, for at least 25% of the general population," Hermione mused, in clear admiration. "I can't believe no one has ever thought of that, before!"

Both Fleur and Gaby whipped their Veela hair around, staring at Hermione, both clearly appalled.

Hermione shut her mouth, looking at them both, confused. The room became deathly quiet, all of a sudden.

Finally, the eldest Delacour spoke. " _Really_ , 'ermione?" Fleur huffed.

"I'm sorry...erm. What was the question…or the problem?"

Hermione had gotten distracted by the sparkly flaxen 'whipping around,' of their tawny manes, as they had turned suddenly to glare at her. Their sublime golden locks moving, in perfect synchronization, had been a feat truly  _hair shampoo commercial_  worthy.

Hermione asked a feeble "What did you say?"

"What?" Gaby looked just as insulted as her sister. "I…zis…." She threw her hands up in the air, melodramatically. "Madame Granger Delacour, eef you cannot even be troubled to listen to my little tale, enough to catch ze important points…"

"Important points?" Hermione's brow furrowed, with confusion. "Excuse me?" She continued, slowly. "I believe I have been commenting on the important points, this entire time! I mean…I mentioned I was impressed by her success at the wine convention, and how that boosted her marketing, right? And that she had acquired these independent vineries, and…"

"Yes!" Huffed Gaby, throwing her arms in the air. "Business! All business!"

"And totally insignificant!" Fleur added, nodding with a sniff, in solidarity. "Ma belle, you choose to comment on second quarter profits, and ze chemistry of tannens, and the longitudinal impact of intrabrand marketing? Zis is what you focus on, cher?" Fleur looked disgusted. "I realize we," she gestured between her and her sister, "are Veela…."

"Oh, Gods." Hermione muttered.

"But even ze non-Veela should appreciate ze take 'ome message zat she just told us  _Andy turned her tongue into a parselmouth's forked tongue_ , for Merlin's sakes! A unnaturally long and skilled forked tongue, sinfully whipping and winding about ze crevices of 'er wet ladyfolds….and you can only comment on ameliorating antigen exposure during ze aging process of wine…?"

Both Fleur and Gabrielle looked apoplectic, as a flurry of heated French words were sent in her direction.

Hermione wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure she got the French version of "Hermione, you need to get your priorities sorted!" leveled at her, in that moment, and all she could do was laugh at the absurdity of the situation she found herself in now married to the beautiful woman across from her.

**XOXOXOXO**

It was nearly a week and a half later, and both of the Delacour sisters still were hazing her, regarding her rather prudish observations.

Worse, the subject of the conversation was now present as well, taking it in…albeit in a more sensitive manner than the obnoxious Veela.

Andromeda Black, to her credit, merely regarded Hermione with a sympathetic eye, during Gaby and Fleur's over the top recounting of the story. Mercifully, Gaby was finally winding down with her recounting of it, during the foursome's intimate dinner party hosted by Fleur and her mortified wife. She looked to her lover, and exclaimed, "Can you believe it? Zat iz what she chooses to focus on, Andy?" She threw her arms in the air, punctuating her statement.

Andy gave a faint nod, answering her with an even tone. "Well, actually…yes. Yes I can believe it, Gaby, dear..." She looked towards Fleur. "…and Fleur." She said, pointedly, before giving Hermione a nearly imperceptible wink. "As I've mentioned to you both separately and together the three other times you've brought this up in the last week and a half, I'm not surprised by the fact Ms. Granger is…intellectually inquisitive." She now offered Hermione a genuine smile. "Those who have a larger capacity for understanding of the human condition and vast intellectual curiosity would ask such questions, I imagine. "

"Thank you, Andromeda." Hermione said, quietly.

Patting the golden girl on the hands, she nodded. "I'm glad your brain's curiosity is not fueled solely on the juices manufactured by the station between your legs. Without people like you, civilizations would never advance." She said, simply.

"Are you calling me an un-evolved sex fiend, or somezing?" Gaby spluttered.

Andy considered her statement. "Mmmm, no. I think that wouldn't be entirely fair. You're quite evolved."

Gaby continued on her playful rant. "Furzermore, are you insinuating, somehow, zat 'ermione iz not a prude in zis situation?"

Andy grinned. "Oh, she's definitely a prude. Definitely a prude. No question."

"Hey!" Interjected Hermione.

Andy smiled at her warmly. "However, she's a prude who…gets shit done. Not a bad way to be, I'd say. Especially since one would be wise to assume," she gave an appreciative look towards the elder Delacour, "she's hardly a prude between the sheets, in private."

Fleur flushed, and watched the interaction between her sister, her wife, and Andromeda Black, with a nervous eye. One thing was certain. This was not going to be a dull dinner party.

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

"Am I supposed to be drinking, or  _not_  drinking, again…s'il vous plait?" The inebriated voice of Gabrielle's rang out to the group. "I'm confused."

Both Hermione and Andy gave one another a look of mutual solidarity. "Oh my God, Gaby!" Andy said. "For the  _tenth_ time, Gaby dear, "If you  _have_  done it, you drink! If you have NOT done it, DON'T drink! What's the confusion?"

"But…what eef I want to drink?" She pouted.

"You want to drink?" Hermione asked, incredulously. "Meaning… you're thirsty, or something? Like, independent of the question on the floor?"

"Oui!" Gaby clapped, delighted, pointing at Hermione. "Exactament!"

Hermione weighed the question, as best she could in her slightly tipsy state, before answering. "Then, uh…just drink, I suppose."

"Oh, for the love of Christ!" Andy huffed. "Gabrielle, this is NOT that complicated! I have witnessed Ted's muggle pre-teen nieces and nephews play this game, without incident!"

"Vraiment?" Fleur asked, with an arched eyebrow. "Eleven and twelve year olds play 'never 'ave I ever? Are muggles alcoholics?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who started drinking at five years of age."

"I'm FRENCH!" Fleur protested loudly.

"…And Veela. Don't forget that. Veela." Andy added, sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah….we've heard this bit, love. And no, muggles are not generally alcoholics, but you would have to ask Encyclopedia Granger, for clarification. Ted's nieces and nephews played with juice or Sprite."

Hermione nodded, in affirmation. "I dare say I will live to regret this, but should we try it again?"

"Oui!" Bounced Gaby, with a large grin. "I will start wiz ze questions!  _Never 'ave I ever_ ….kissed a girl!"

All four women drank, laughing.

"Zat Iz ze warm up, bitches!" Gaby grinned.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Their raucous laughter was drowning out the gentle knocks at the door. Finally, the visitor simply let themselves in, eyes widening at the sight before them.

"Oh…my." Was all the new arrival could verbalize.

"Bitches!" Hollered Gaby. "Stop wiz ze lying! Now, my turn again!"

"Oh, bloody hell." Hermione grumbled. "Is it too much to ask for it not to be entirely pornographic, Gabs?"

"Yes!" Squealed Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour, in unison.

"Okay, zen," Gaby said, a drunken grin on her face. "Never 'ave I ever fallen asleep in some woman's pussy while eating 'er out!"

"Ohmigods…" Hermione said, going white as a sheet. Her eyes got even wider, as she observed Andy next to her, being the lone woman to drink at that statement. "No! No way!" Hermione gawked. "You surely must be lying."

Andy's face was entirely matter of fact, looking at the younger witch. "No, dear. Not lying."

"Are you serious? Falling asleep? While performing cunnilingous?" Hermione said, skeptical. "I finding it hard to believe."

"Oh, believe it." Chortled Andy, with a grin.

"Prove eet, zen." Fleur chimed in, defending her wife.

"And how do I do that, exactly?"

The new arrival stepped out of the shadows, with a wary grin. "Millicent D'Antonio, during Andy's 6th year of school. She was one of Andy's more…high maintenance girlfriends. Very demanding, and very repressed."

"Cissy!" Squealed Gaby, leaping up and practically jumping into her arms.  _"Hiiiiii!"_

"And hello to you too, my little drunken one! So, yes….I can vouch for my sister." Cissy said, an amused smile passing between she and Andromeda. "I remember that unfortunate circumstance, vividly."

"You and everyone else in the Great Hall that morning! I had no idea a Ravenclaw could get so…angry."

"How do you fall asleep…erm… between some woman's legs?" Hermione asked, incredulously. "I mean, I'd be pretty insulted, too."

Andy snorted. "Yeah, well, in my defense….it took me forever to get her off! I'd been up late, studying the night before…I was really tired, and I could not for the life of me…help her achieve…uh, you know. Climax. And this is **me** , we're talking about, here."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, good-naturedly. "Floozy."

Andy merely shrugged, while Hermione looked on, disbelievingly. When Andy caught Hermione's gaze, she grinned.

"Yes, professor?"

Hermione shook her head. "I…I guess I'm just seeing you in this entirely new light, Andy. You're so different than I remembered you…"

Narcissa snorted. "I know, right? And yet, she was called 'the nice one.' It baffles me, still!"

Andy crossed the room, sweeping Cissy in her arms, giving her a pinch on the cheek. "Aw! Baby sis! So neglected and misunderstood." Her eyes twinkled. "And why exactly aren't you here, getting drunk with this juvenile game like the rest of us?"

"Because my girlfriend is not 30 years younger than I am, I suspect." She gave a playful wink towards Gaby.

"Va te faire foutre! Damn!" Fleur hollered, laughing. "Zat iz a BURN, Andromeda!"

"Perhaps," Andy nodded. "But at least she's not a bitch."

"Oh, shit." Hermione whispered.

Cissy looked furious, with the three younger girls ping ponged their heads back and forth, between the two Black sisters, with baited breath. Narcissa was visibly calming herself down. The icy pureblood then arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and said in a measured voice, "are you insinuating that my future wife is a …. _female dog in heat_ , Andromeda?"

The non-Black women in attendance giggled, slightly, then politely schooled their expressions. Andy, however, looked at her blankly.

"Ah, no. Not exactly. More like a female Veela in heat."

"Like they have any other state of being…" Hermione mumbled. Fleur and Gaby both immediately swatted her, on both flanks. "Hey! Well? Am I wrong?"

"We are Veela!" Fleur sniffed, insulted. "We are passionate beings!"

"Don't we know it…" Hermione, Cissy, and Andy all responded, in unison.

"Come, Cissy! Sit!" Gaby said, patting the ground next to her. "You were invited, after all."

"Yes, thank you, I know…." She gave a look to her elder sister, who shrugged. Cissy finally relented after fending off Gaby's attempts at pulling her down, to sit in her lap, while Andy chuckled and poured her her own glass of firewhiskey.

"Might as well join the crazy, for just a bit, sister."

Cissy sighed. "Only for a little bit. I'm actually trying to restock the potions…the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match is coming up, and I am at a critical step and out of banana leaves!"

"Woah. You must 'ave been brewing a lot, Madame!" Fleur said, shocked.

"Tell me about it. I think Quidditch gets more violent, every year!" She shook her head. "I can't believe I've run out. Which actually, is why I'm here…Fleur? Do you or Hermione have any extra? I'm at the final extraction step of the restorative draught brew."

"Er…why would they?" Andy interrupted.

Fleur gave her a confused look.

Andy returned her look explaining, "well, aren't you allergic to banana leaves, Fleur?"

"No. But my Maman iz."

Andy nodded. "I thought it was hereditary."

Gaby shook her head, emphatically. "No, zank gods! We've 'ad to open Maman's airway, more zan once, when she was even in ze vicinity of ze banana leaves! Thankfully, Fleur and I were spared zat allergy!"

"Oh."

"But, I am afraid I am allergic to potion-making in general, malheurisment." Gaby joked. "I blame ze banana leaves, anyway, for zis fact!"

"Yes, with your imaginary allergic 'istory to zem!" Fleur rolled her eyes. "Perhaps eet waz more your aversion to opening ze Potions textbook at Beauxbatons, I suspect, as opposed to ze actual banana leaves, zemselves, as one of many possible ingredients," She teased.

"Non! Eet waz ze banana leaves!"

The two blondes continued to argue for another several minutes, while Hermione quietly batched up her stock of the ingredient. She handed it over to the healer, unnoticed, while the two Veela continued arguing; Hermione, however, was more observant despite being tipsy.

"How'd you know that, anyway?"

"What?" Andy replied.

"That Lene had a anaphylactic reaction to banana leaves." She asked quietly.

Andy had a neutral look on her face. After a moment, she said simply, "Hermione, my business is food and wine. If I don't pay attention to allergies, well…I'm not very good at my job, am I? I remember Gaby telling me about it, early on."

"Mmm," hummed Hermione, sounding unconvinced. "Well, okay. Just as long as you're not planning her demise, or anything…."

Andy laughed. "Please! That bitter old woman will be the cause of her own miserable death. I don't need to sacrifice my own future to end her tragic existence! Please, I'm worth more than that."

Hermione nodded, her feeling of unease remaining. "Okay." She said, unconvinced.

Something was off, the Golden Girl was certain of it…but what exactly, she had no idea.

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

They had managed to get Cissy drunk, anyway, despite her frequent trips back to her own quarters to oversee the potions actively brewing.

"Wow, you're quite the multi-tasker, sis." Andy said, as genuinely impressed as she was drunk.

Gaby nodded vigorously, drunkenly whispering to Hermione, "I told you, 'ermione! MAD skillz run in that family!" She then began pointing at Andy, to augment her assessment, accidently spilling some drink on her robes.

" _Putain ma petite tarte!"_  Andy swore. In French, at the same time looking awfully reminiscent of Bellatrix. Then, just as quickly, her features softened, back into her own and the two continued to mutter in French in a rather annoyingly adorable way. And as Gaby continued to poke at Andy, she swatted her finger. "Stop pointing, crazy! There's a nail on the end of that thing!"

The infantile joke seemed to amuse both she and Gaby to no end, and they both continued giggling. Then they looked at each other intensely, and immediately honed in on each other, connecting at their lips, in a fiery kiss. After several moments, Cissy sighed.

"Well, that's my cue to go finish the potions," Cissy mused, standing up. "Thanks for the drinks, and the leaves, ladies."

"Bye, Cissy!" Hermione and Fleur said, giving her a warm embrace.

Her sister and Gaby didn't unlock their lips to say farewell, merely waiving their goodbye while giving each other open-mouthed kisses, Cissy chuckled, and headed out the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

It was late in the evening the next week after a particularly long day for Cissy dealing with a minor flu bug that was going around Hogwarts. This winter in Scotland had turned rather nasty after a mild start to the season, and the drafts at Hogwarts had many students chilled to the bone. She had spent the better part of the past week focused on her sick students, trying to keep them hydrated and rested. Magic, while seeming to always have a fix for this or that, was not a cure for this particular bug. Even though they were witches and wizards, they still got the flu unfortunately.

Narcissa was forever grateful to now have help at the infirmary and after ensuring all her sick students were settled in for the night, she headed back to her quarters. She had a quick compact chat with Lene earlier in the day, and due to all her sick students, she had to spend another night apart from her soon to be bride in case she was needed during the night. While she hated to be away from Lene, it could not be helped. And if she was being honest with herself, she was hoping by giving Lene some space and time to think on her own, it might help her come to terms with "the situation." It was getting out of hand at this point, especially after she had seen with her own two eyes just how happy her sister and Gabrielle were together. If Lene would only give them a chance!

Settling down with a small glass of wine she so rightly deserved, Narcissa needed a moment to relax in some peace before she headed to bed when a light knock on the door startled her out of her daydream.

It was Hermione. A smile so bright that was reserved for only her Hermione covered her face, and regardless of how exhausted she was, she always made time for the girl whom she considered her daughter.

"Hello my darling, come in!" She opened the door wide, noticing the slight scowl on Hermione's face. "What ever is the matter?"

Hermione's hands were clenched at her sides, a myriad of expressions were running through her beautiful brown eyes. Narcissa pulled her into a soft hug, and then lead her to the couch. "Sit," she commanded and quickly went to fetch another glass of wine for the girl.

"Alright my darling, spill."

Hermione took a deep breath and a big sip. "I just can't figure it out Cissy. Gabrielle is so happy. And so is your sister. They are practically glowing they are so in love – Gods it was rather disgusting seeing them connected at the mouth all evening! And we all know Gaby's natural disposition is one of pure sunshine and joy, but seriously Cissy, when she is with Andy that happiness is exponentially greater, which I never thought would be possible. And that's what I can't figure out. As a parent, don't you want nothing more for your child to be loved and find love? If she gave them a chance, saw them together, she might feel differently, right?"

Ahhhh, back to this, Narcissa thought. Gaby was so happy she was just flat out ignoring her mother. Fleur was so angry with Apolline that she was could barely speak to her. So of course Hermione was the level-headed one who would work to solve the mystery and get her family back to happy again.

"Well…" Cissy started carefully. She was frankly just as perplexed as the rest of them about why Lene was so adamantly against Andromeda's and Gabrielle's budding relationship. "Of course parents should want nothing more than for their children to be happy. But that's not the way it always works Hermione, and you more than anyone know that. Some parents love fiercely and without reservation, others love only with condition and some sadly shouldn't be parents in the first place. We both know that Lene loves Fleur and Gabrielle with her whole heart, they are and always have been her world. And their happiness is something that she puts on a pedestal. I've thought about this as much as you have Hermione and I for the life of me still can't truly understand where Lene's adamant hatred of Andromeda with Gabrielle is stemming from." Hermione nodded, both witches taking another sip as Cissy continued.

"I understand that she had to put me back together after Andy reacted so poorly when I told her of my relationship with Lene. And she saw me as an absolute wreck and that is something that is very hard for a lover to get over. I know I would struggle to accept anyone who had intentionally hurt Lene the way Andy hurt me. But we also know why Andromeda reacted the way she did. It was not simple, as is nothing in life," Cissy signed heavily. "She was reacting to decades of hurt that had come long before any of you had come into our lives. And I've forgiven her. I understand why she reacted the way she did. But this just seems to unlike Lene. To be so stubborn and not consider anything anyone else has to say on the matter."

"It has to be more than their age difference, it has to be. Apolline is the head of the Delacour Coven. It's not like every Veela mate pair is a perfect match. As these damn Delacour women say all the time, THEY ARE VEELA! And love and passion is such a significant part of being a Veela. She blesses couples all the time, some who are quite unconventional. She is a woman of the world! And this just does not make any sense. And I'm so tired of all the fighting and frustration. I feel like we have finally settled into becoming a family and then this happens."

"I know darling. Lene is being unusually tight lipped about the entire thing. But our bonding and wedding will be happening in a few short months and there is no way that I am not having my sister there. So I am going to break down these walls that Lene has built and figure this out Hermione, for all of us."

"We both are Cissy. I think this is up to you and I to figure out…" Hermione trailed off. Her wine was finished in the midst of her conversation. She came upset after putting Fleur to bed, needing to be with Cissy, to help her calm down. And she did, Cissy was a consistent force of love and support in her life now, and she would always be grateful that whenever Hermione needed her, she was there.

"Thank you Cissy," Hermione said with tired eyes. She rose from her chair and slipped next to Cissy on the couch, who immediately wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tightly into her side and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Always my dear, for you, anything and everything." They sat like that for a moment, together, both of their respective minds tossing and turning trying to uncover anything that could help them with Lene while gazing into the fire.

"Has Andy ever been to France before?" Hermione asked quietly, breaking the women out of their own respective thoughts.

Narcissa turned slowly to Hermione, "Why? What are you thinking?"

"It's just, at dinner, she spoke French to Gaby. And I wondered if she studied it at some point, or were you taught it when you were growing up, or did she live in France at any point?"

"Well, the Black's did summer in France a few times when I was younger. I remember going there, vaguely, but only a few times. My mother loved France even though she thought they were far to brazen," Narcissa chuckled, "but I think when I was 12 or so, we stopped going rather suddenly, now that I think about it. It was just one of those things growing up Black. We never questioned our parents for fear of the consequences. I think I was in Hogwarts at the time of our last visit, but I don't recall clearly, maybe it my first summer after I started. Bella didn't come with us that last time, I remember vaguely…so yes, I guess, we all spent some time in France. But regarding speaking French, I'm not quite sure how that came to be."

Hermione sat quietly taking in the information. "Maybe in her dealings with her winery…" Hermione trailed off, still quietly processing. "I think it's time for bed Cissy. Love you," she said with a small grin, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too Hermione."

**XOXOXO**

Hermione didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but whenever she needed clarity, she did the one thing that always made perfect sense to her; she headed to the library at Hogwarts. She took a moment stepping through the doors to just take a deep breath, smelling the books, the wood, the scent that was unique to one of her favorite places on earth. It was a quiet day at Hogwarts, it was a Saturday with no Quidditch and many of the students were spending the day in Hogsmede. Fleur had fallen back to sleep after a particularly vigorous session of lovemaking that morning and Hermione reluctantly left her gorgeous wife in bed because she could not turn her mind off and was craving information.

Heading to the section she knew houses the books on Magical Creatures; she began pulling the few the library had on Veela. Making another stop in the restricted section, she grabbed a few more and headed over to her favorite chair in the corner by a roaring fireplace and settled in.

The first book she went through she had already been familiar with and gave her no clues as to what she might want to know. She went through another two before she sat staring into the roaring fire and ran everything she knew in head again. Still coming up with nothing, she focused back on the books in her lap.

While she certainly did not have any epiphanies reading, she did start to see some thin threads beginning to form. But nothing was clear as these particular books were simply too vague on the ancient history and magic unique to the Veela.

But a crazy idea did pop into her mind. It was so outlandish, so crazy, she thought there was no way it could possibly be true. But if she was right, then it would explain a lot of the things going on with her family lately. But she needed more information. In the past when she needed insight into the Veela, she would reach out to her mother-in-law. But clearly this would not be the case right now. Where could she go for more insight…

Ahhh, her own flat she realized! She needed the books that were at their flat in London that Fleur had let her read when they first began dating. She knew those books were not the kind you could find in a library and would give her the deeper insight that she craved. She would need to talk to Fleur about a visit to their flat as soon as they could manage to see if the spark of an idea she had could possibly be right.

**XOXOXO**

After her final patrol of the evening that next day, Hermione was headed back to her quarters and to her wife. She had not had to attend the Hogsmede outing that weekend, but did have patrol all day Sunday and spent the day in the halls in between grading papers and flirting shamelessly with her wife in their quarters. It turned out to be a lovely weekend for the newly married pair who had settled into their new routine with ease.

"Fleur," Hermione called out as she entered their quarters. Her beautiful blonde was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with a glass of wine, another glass already poured for Hermione. "Ma belle! Get over 'ere, I've missed you my love," she smiled easily at her wife.

Hermione shed her coat and shoes, toeing them off and placing them into the bottom of their coat closet in the entryway. "One minute," she grinned at her wife as she went into their bedroom, appearing again a few moments later having changed into a cozy pair of Fleur's sleep pants and a long sleeve thermal to keep her warm. Sliding easily into her wife's waiting arms, she settled between Fleur's legs and pulled the blanket back up to cover the two. Grabbing her glass of wine from the table behind the couch, she took a sip and leaned back into her wife.

"Hello beautiful, you speak of missing me?" She grinned.

"Why yes ma belle, I alwayz miss you when we are apart." Fleur's slender arms made their way around Hermione's small frame and pulled her even closer, placing soft kisses on her wife's neck as they gazed into the fire together.

"Fleur…do you think we can go to London next weekend and stay at our flat?"

"Of course ma belle, eet iz our 'ome too, and if you want to go, zen we shall go, non? I don't see why not, az long as you can leave 'ogwarts for zee weekend."

"I can, I have next weekend off and we have not been back for awhile. I'd like a weekend at home with you. Plus Fleur, there are some books of yours that I would like to read again. The books on Veela history and culture. Would that be alright?"

With an indignant chuckle, Fleur replied, "'ermione! What's mine iz yours. Zere iz no permission needed to use anyzing in our 'ome. You crazy wife of mine, I put your name on zee deed of zee flat before we were even married! 'ow much more proof do you need 'ermione zat everyzing of mine iz yours  _Mrs. Delacour_."

Sheepishly Hermione replied turning her head to look into her wife's blue eyes, "You always make me feel that way Fleur, I know I don't need to ask. But these are special Veela books, that's why I wanted to make sure my love." She kissed Fleur's nose gently and smiled at her wife, her beautiful, amazing, generous wife.

"No more asking 'ermione, alright?"

"Oui," Hermione relied with a grin, snuggling tightly back into her wife. "Now, tell me about what you have going on at work this week please."

They proceed to spend some time discussing Fleur's new role at the ministry. Things were going  _okay,_  at best. It was quite an adjustment going from traveling all over the world, putting herself in danger to make the world safer and a better place to a job day-in-day-out at the Ministry. But it was what she wanted. After almost dying, things were put into perspective for Fleur. She was not going to risk losing what she had always dreamed of. So she was now at the Ministry, acting as a liaison between the Ministry and the Aurors in the field. It was certainly an adjustment. It was worth it, but it was an adjustment.

"Well we 'ave two teams in America right now working on a case zat involves some contraband medical equipment and taking advantage of Muggles zat's been ongoing. Frankly eets pissing me off zat zey 'ave not ended zis yet. And unfortunately zee American Aurors need our 'elp since zee goods appear to be coming from England. Zen we 'ave anozer team leaving for Russia zis week on a mission zat I don't even want to talk about or else eet will get me all worked up. Plus all the Aurors still on zee case of nabbing zose last few Death Eaters and dealing wiz an issue in northern England regarding some dark magic objects zat should be tucked away in zee Ministry, not out on zee black market. I 'ave a feeling I know who 'as them based on a case from two years ago, but alas zee Aurors on zee case are new and I 'ave to guide zem az best az I can from 'ere. " Fleur sighed heavily.

"I know this is hard for your Fleur. And as much as I want to wrap you up in bubble wrap and keep you by my side forever and never let you go, I do want you to be happy love."

Fleur nuzzled into her wife's neck, kissing the soft skin behind her ear. This, this moment snuggled up holding Hermione tightly under a warm blanket, a fire blazing, this was perfect. The love of her life was in her arms and she felt on top of the world.

"'ermione, pleaze don't worry ma belle. I will find somezing zat iz zee right fit for me. I know eet. Eet might not be zis, eet might not be at zee Ministry at all. But what matters most is zat I 'ave you, 'ere wraped up in my arms and zat, our love, our family, our life, iz what matters most." Fleur then became quiet. Nuzzling into Hermione more, she whispered into her ear, "Eet was zee scariest zing in my life to be laying in a pool of my own blood zinking I would never see you again 'ermione. Fear waz coursing zrough my body but zee only pain I could feel was in my 'eart, for my fear was of leaving you, of not seeing you again, not kissing you again and loving you 'ermione. I mean, I would not want to leave my sister and mozer, and our family of course, but nozing in my life 'as scared me like ze zought of never seeing you again. I know zat zomething could 'appen at any moment to eizer one of us, but I don't want to ever be in zat situation again if I can 'elp eet. 'ermione, you can't put any of zis on yourself, because at ze end of ze day, my decision is selfish. I want our life so badly, I want to love you, 'ave children wiz you and grow old wiz you ma belle, and I don't want to miss out on zat because of somezing zat could 'appen in my job."

Gods Hermione  **loved**  this woman. And the thought of her laying in a pool of her blood destroyed her. Turning over slowly, Hermione got onto her knees still on the couch between Fleur's legs. She grabbed Fleur's legs and pulled her down slowly and leaned down to lay on top of her wife. She placed her head gently on Fleur's chest and took a moment to just stare into her wife's stunning blue eyes. Taking one hand and gently cupping Fleur's cheeks she had tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "My wife," she whispered, "I love you so much Fleur. And I am going to spend the rest of our life together making sure you feel that love every single day."

Leaning up, she pressed her lips against her wife in a tender kiss. Fleur's arms were wrapped tightly around her, her hands playing under Hermione's shirt, caressing the soft skin on her lower back, relishing in the feeling of her wife in her arms. Kissing Hermione was one of her favorite things to do in the entire world and she was going to continue to relish the moment. Soft languid kisses continued on between the witches, feeling so complete, so whole wrapped up in each other in their own little quiet world.

Breaking from the kiss, Hermione pulled back to gaze once again into her wife's eyes. "Fleur…"

"I know ma belle." Because she did know. Sometimes the love they felt for one another was completely overwhelming in the most amazing way. "I know," she smiled gently, continuing to softly caress her wife's back. "Close your eyes ma belle, and let me love you, please."

Hermione turned her head up once more and placed a gentle kiss on Fleur's mouth, and then laid back down right on top of her wife, feeling so completely content and loved and happy in that moment. The two witches fell asleep on the couch to the lull of the fire and Fleur's gentle ministrations. And it was perfect.

**TBC!**


	29. And so it begins…

The week passed without much fanfare for the women at Hogwarts.

Narcissa " _wash your hands!_ " Black had become a one woman crusade in the effort to eradicate the Norovirus epidemic at Hogwarts, implementing her compulsive handwashing behaviors on the student body. After tending to nearly one-third of the student body, as expected, Narcissa was beyond exhausted.

Hermione seemed to be stuck in a book, constantly. Never had she resembled her student self more than she had in this week; it was clear much was ruminating in that large brain of hers. Narcissa and Fleur reasoned that she would let the less intellectually evolved know what she was doing on a need-to-know basis, and let her be.

Fleur had had another uneventful week at work, still trying to find a rhythm within her new role. In a touching move of solidarity, Tonks had also decided to leave her position, as well. She announced she was not willing to partner with anyone but Fleur; rather than suffer fools, she reasoned, she decided not to miss any more time with her husband and son. Unlike Fleur, however, she left the ministry altogether, refusing a desk job. She told Fleur she was taking some time to figure out her next steps. Fleur still chuckled thinking of Tonks morphing into a large, obese tabby cat, as she waved goodbye to her partner with her cautionary,  _"Wotcha, Delacour! Enjoy your time with the fat cats behind a desk...I give you 3 weeks, tops, Frenchy!"_  Then she promptly purred, licked Fleur on the cheek, and bounded away.

Gaby, rounding out the quartet, and appeared MIA for the most part. If it weren't for the fact Minerva confirmed she was still teaching her classes, the other three would swear she was on a leave of absence.

It was finally Friday night and Hermione was going to meet Fleur at their flat since it was easier for Fleur to go straight there after the Ministry then travel back to Hogwarts only to go back to the city. Fleur was excited to spend a weekend with her wife in their flat and had rushed home early that afternoon to ensure they had food for the weekend and everything would be ready for Hermione's arrival. She expected Hermione around 7, but was hoping that she might be able to make it earlier. She was excited at the prospect of a weekend alone with Hermione in the city.

At around 6:45 Fleur was waiting in the living room with a glass of wine and heard the sound of Hermione's key in the door. Jumping up, she rushed to the door and pulled it open, beaming at her brunette.

Hermione startled at the sight chuckled, "Fleur! Hello love!" was all she managed to get out before Fleur threw her arms around her waist and pulled her in for kiss. "Ma belle, welcome 'ome."

"Thank you love, this was quite the greeting," she chuckled again as she walked into the flat, Fleur shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"We 'ave not been 'ome since zee wedding 'ermione, and I'm excited to spend zee weekend 'ere wiz you. Zat's all."

Hermione turned and raised an eyebrow at her wife. Her blonde was up to something…Fleur had grabbed her bags with a promise to drop them in their room and encouraged Hermione to hang up her coat and enjoy the wine waiting for her in the living room. And that's when she noticed it…over the mantle on the fireplace, a huge photo of them on their wedding day, now framed and prominently displayed in their home.

"Fleur!" Hermione bellowed, a huge smile filled her face. She grabbed her glass of wine and headed over to admire the photo. It was of them, it must have been when they were saying their vows because the moment was of them gazing adoringly in each other's eyes and then breaking out into huge smiles of laughter. It was so beautiful to see them like this, their love so pure and clear as they joined themselves in marriage. "Love! When did you do this?" Hermione was giggling, something she rarely did, but a side of her that Fleur seemed to bring out. As she beamed adoringly at the photo, she felt slim arms encompass her waist, and her wife's scent filled her nose.

She sighed softly.

 **Home**.

_She was home._

Clearing her voice, in an truly uncharacteristic manner, Fleur seemed nervous. "Zo... you like eet?" The Veela asked, looking down as though finding some invisible lint on her sweater truly fascinating.

"Fleur!" Hermione asked, Gobsmacked. " I  _think_  you _know_ the answer to that my brilliant wife. It's perfect. Just," she turned, gazing in Fleur's blues, "like," she pecked Fleur's nose, "you," she finished with a soft kiss to her wife's dusty pink lips.

Fleur's smile could have lite London. "I may 'ave a few surprises for you 'ermione. Can I should you around our 'ome?" She grinned at her bride.

Hermione nodded, releasing her hold around Fleur and placing her hand in Fleur's open palm. They first stopped at the sofa table behind their couch, which had previously only held lamp. Now prominently displayed were two more photos, one of the brides with Harry, Ginny and Draco, and the other of the brides with Lene, Cissy and Gaby. "Fleur!" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, tears suddenly finding their way into her brown eyes. She picked them both up gingerly. Her family. Her best friends. And the love of her life. Now on display in their home. After taking some time to examine each of the photographs, she turned and lifting up on her toes, she pressed her forehead to Fleur's, closing her eyes, she whispered, "our home Fleur. Is it really ours? This is more, so much more than I ever dreamed…"

While Hermione was of course the smartest witch of her era, so much of her childhood was focused on defeating evil that she never took the time to imagine what was next. And where she found herself now, it was more perfect than anything she could have ever imagined, if she ever had that luxury.

Fleur kissed her wife gently, "oui ma belle, zis iz our 'ome.  **Ours**. Now come along, I 'ave a few more surprizes for you!"

The kitchen, always immaculate and white and sparkling had another new addition Hermione noticed with a smile. The cookbooks that she had bought Fleur on their honeymoon sat tucked in the corner, and that's when she finally noticed an aroma that was noticeably Greek fill her nostrils. "Fleur! Did you make us food from our honeymoon for tonight," Hermione asked with hope not even hidden from her voice.

Fleur laughed, one of those beautiful, deep laughs that Hermione loved, and nodded her head to affirm as her brunette placed another kiss on her lips. "It smells amazing my love!"

"Well zat iz good, eet should be ready in about thirty minutes. Now come along…"

Fleur gently tugged Hermione's hand and pulled her down the short hallway that lead to the the office. The door was closed, Fleur turned to her wife and asked her to close her eyes, as they made their way to the end of the hall. Hermione complied, and heard the door open as Fleur gently guided her to the door. "Open zem ma belle," Fleur whispered in her ear. When she did, she sucked in her breathe, her hand once again flying to her mouth. "Go ahead…" Fleur gently pushed Hermione through the door.

The small office had been transformed, and now two desks filled the space. But on newly added desk was what really caught Hermione's attention. There were things from her childhood desk scattered about. Some photos of her with her parents when she was young, another photo from her second year at Hogwarts of her, Ron and Harry laughing together. Her Gryffindor banner was hung on the wall beside her desk, along with her diploma from Hogwarts, proudly framed next to it. She softly touched so many of her things, her possessions, some of which she had forgotten about they had been packed away for so long, taking them all in. She slowly turned to Fleur with a look of disbelief on her face. "How…" she whispered.

"Are you 'appy, iz zis okay," Fleur questioned. Hermione nodded her head emphatically, still processing how this had happened. "How Fleur?"

"Well, I went to visit my in-laws zis week 'ermione. We 'ad a lovely afternoon togezer and zey provided me wiz all your zings zat were still packed up at zere 'ouse. You mentioned zat you still 'ad zings from your childhood packed up zere and zat you would like to get zem one day and I just wanted you to feel welcome in our 'ome my love. Zis iz our 'ome 'ermione and I wanted your zings 'ere all combined wiz mine. Your parents 'elped me find the box of zings from your desk so I could put zome out for you. Zee rest of zee boxes are in zee guest room, zo you can go zrough them at your leisure. And when you are ready, put your zings away 'ere my belle. You 'ave a 'ome and eets time for you to fill eet wiz you."

Hermione burst into tears and flung herself into her wife's arms. When she was 11 she moved out of her parents house. And while her years off and on at Hogwarts certainly made it feel like home, it truly wasn't. She was lost for the years following the war and her graduation and her life had not started to even make sense again until she was back at Hogwarts teaching. But having a home. A true home of her own, she had really felt like she had since she was a child. And now she shared a home with a woman who made her heart sing, made her feel completely loved and cherished and was so thoughtful it amazed her everyday how she got so lucky.

And Fleur knew. She knew how Hermione had struggled post-war. She knew how Hermione had not felt grounded in quite some time. And she felt so proud and happy that she could help her find that. All she wanted was for her wife to be happy, for them to be happy, and she felt privileged to do this for her.

"Belle?" she gently coaxed her wife from her iron grip and pulled back until she could stare into those brown eyes she loved so much. "Good?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Fleur," Hermione choked out. "I think if I had to cataloge top moments of our life together so far, this would rank right up there with our wedding and bonding, the first time we made love and our first kiss. Oh, and our honeymoon, several moments on our honeymoon. And when you woke up from your coma. And the first time I saw you naked. And when you proposed. And when I proposed. And…" Hermione was abruptly stopped talking when her wife's lips demandingly met hers with a chuckle. After an intense moment, Fleur abruptly pulled back. "Not even top five?" she pouted, that damn lower lip sneaking out.

Hermione could not help it. Fleur perfectly broke the overwhelming feelings she was experience and she laughed. Damn her wife's adorableness.

"Oh yes, top 5 love. But it seems like every moment I'm with you Fleur is…well…rather wonderful," Hermione took a moment and took a deep breath, continuing, "but this, Fleur, thank you. Thank you love for making me the happiest woman in the world."

**XOXOXOXOX**

The buzzer on the oven reminded the two witches that their dinner was ready. Fleur left Hermione to enjoy a few moments to herself as she scampered off to the kitchen to finish dinner preparations. Hermione emerged a short time later to find dinner ready for them on the bar, only candles and a roaring fire lighting the room and a fresh bottle of wine, from Andromeda's vineyard she noted, open for them on the counter. Fleur was just leaning over to place their plates, and Hermione took a moment to admire the view of her wife's perfect behind as she leaned across the counter.

A grin spread across her lips enjoying the scene in front of her very much. If anyone had told her when she was a teenager at Hogwarts that she was going to grow up one day, marry an unbelievably sexy French Veela and find her mind filled with lusty thoughts about her female lover she would have told them they were about as well informed as Voldemort himself. And yet here she was, thinking about all the naughty things she wanted to do to her wife as soon as she got her naked.

Fleur must have felt the penetrating gaze, as she slowly turned around and caught Hermione's eye, noting the look of lust in her brown orbs and the way she was chewing on her delicate bottom lips. "'ermione! Were you checking me out?" she laughed.

Hermione nodded as she slowly stalked up to her wife, who at that point was grinning deviously at her, her back now pushed against the counter. Hermione could not help it. Her right hand flew to Fleur's neck, pulling her wife's lips against hers roughly, her left arms when straight to Fleur's breast, grabbing it roughly, finding Fleur to be without a bra, as she pulled her nipple to a point through her thin grey t-shirt. Fleur growled in Hermione's mouth, her tongue matching Hermione's as they melted into one another.

Fleur felt like sex and home and love and lust and comfort and perfection to Hermione, as she drove her hips into her wife and their mouths continued to explore one another.

Finally pulling back to catch their breath, Fleur chuckled quietly. "Welcome 'ome lover. Shall we 'ave dinner and zen retire to our bedroom for dessert?"

With one more peck to those dusty pink lips, Hermione nodded, the scent of moussaka filling her nose happily.

**XOXOXOXO**

The next day the newly married pair spent in their flat in London. Hermione spent most of Saturday morning reading all the Veela books she located throughout the flat, and Fleur happily cooked up a storm, flitting about in the kitchen, music playing as she made them snacks, delectable meals and baked delicious desserts. It all felt entirely domestic and the witches loved every single minute of it.

In the afternoon, Fleur helped Hermione unpack some of her boxes, as she had made more room for Hermione in their closet, and showed Hermione all the empty drawers that were waiting for her in their bathroom and dresser. A few more photos went up in their room, some of Hermione when she was younger with her parents now proudly stood next to those of a young Fleur and Gaby.

Hermione noticed a few more photos of their wedding and even a few Calla and Mara had snagged of them on their honeymoon strewn about the flat, making her smile, feeling even more like this was truly her home.

After their lovely day at home, Fleur informed Hermione that she had made dinner plans with Harry and Ginny yesterday when she ran into Harry at the Ministry. They were to meet them for a relaxed evening at The Leaky Cauldron and Hermione was thrilled.

Happily that evening they were able to walk to Diagon Alley, as their flat was located not too far away and the weather felt tame in comparison to the freezing temperatures at Hogwarts. She hadn't visited Diagon in some time and it felt quite lovely to be back, newly married and alongside her wife. They bundled up in their coats, Hermione wrapped in a beautiful tan cashmere scarf Fleur had given her for Christmas and Fleur sporting a soft pink hat and glove set that Hermione had given her. And of course, never one to deny her wife, Fleur was wearing her tightest pair of black skinny jeans, the ones that drove Hermione wild in the best of ways.

Hand in hand, they made their way to Diagon.

Before dinner, Hermione of course dragged Fleur into Flourish and Blotts where she picked up another two books on Veela that were not available at Hogwarts or at their flat.

Then they decided to pay Mr. Ollivander a visit. They both had only seen him a handful of times since Fleur had nursed him back to health at Shell Cottage so many years ago, and they were unclear if he even knew they had married.

Walking into his store hand in hand, they were delighted to find him behind to counter, finishing up with a young student. As he sent the student on his way, he looked up and a rather shocked expression crossed his face.

"Miss Delacour, Miss Granger, what do I owe this pleasure?" The old man said with a smile tugging at his lips. Slowly he looked at the two more carefully, stopping at their joined hands. "So the rumors are true then? Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Hermione spoke as they approached. "I'm not sure what rumors are going around, but if you heard that Fleur and I are married, then yes, those are true." A beautiful smile spread across her face, her happiness evident for all to see when she spoke of her wife. "We have not been back to Diagon in a while and wanted to come to say hello."

"Well thank you, it's lovely to see you both. Mrs. Delacour," he nodded at Fleur. He had spent months at the Shell Cottage recovering from his year of imprisonment and if it were not for the care he received from Fleur, he might not have made it out of the war alive.

"So, how did you two, I mean, well, the last time I saw you Mrs. Delacour, you were...married to another." He was honestly curious about what had transpired after spending time with both of them many years prior. He had heard that Fleur and Bill Weasley had split up after the war, but idle gossip was not something he followed. He was an old man who still loved making wands, and if it were not for the graciousness of the women before him, he might not be here today.

They chuckled. "Yes, William and I spilt after zee war. We are still good friends, en fact, 'e attended our wedding! My little sister iz now a Professor at 'ogwarts with 'ermione, and 'ermione and I became reacquainted when I visited my sister at zee school. Eet seems fate 'ad a 'and in bringing us back togezther, and now we are married." Her eyes shone brilliantly as she told him their story.

"You make a lovely couple, you two," he replied thoughtfully. They were both bright, talented, caring witches and their love was evident seeing the two together again. For two people who had fought so hard in the Wizzarding War, it pleased him to no end to see that they had found happiness on the other side of all that misery. "Thank you for coming to visit, it's wonderful to see you happy and full of life again. I'll never be able to repay you for the kindness you showed me…" he trailed off. Hermione gently placed her hand on his on the counter, and he looked up. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander. It was truly lovely to see you."

They spoke for a few more moments before departing, both swimming in the memories of their time at Shell Cottage, grateful to have found happiness together since that time.

**XOXOXOXO**

"She what?! She split her tongue, extended it, spoke Parseltongue and then used it to make Gabs climax?! OH MY ALL THAT IS HOLY!" Ginny was practically screaming, she was half excited/half irritated that she and Harry had never thought of that trick before. Turning to her somewhat mortified husband, she hit him on the arm, "Harry! Why have you never done that to me?! And as soon as we get home tonight we are trying it. Immediately," Ginny spouted off, her and Fleur laughing hysterically, the sound together nearly overpowering the simultaneous groans of their spouses.

"Fleur," Hermione hissed. "Must everything be about sex with you! And you and Gaby? And you and Red?" Her beautiful Veela bit back a laugh, taking another generous swig of her wine, trying to respond seriously to her somewhat annoyed wife. "I'm sorry 'ermione, eets just too amazing of a story to not share wiz Red 'ere," she batted her eyes trying to appease her wife. "Zere are only a few people I'd share zis with. Eef I didn't, Gabs will. And I wanted to be first." she continued to bat her eyelashes playfully at Hermione's glare. "'ave I told you 'ow absolutely delicious you look 'ermione. You look so tasty tonight, I'd like to eet you up ma belle."

Hermione's glare continued. "I know what you are doing Fleur Isabelle. You stop that," she whispered to her bride, her laugh clearly showing through her fained annoyance. "At some point will I ever become comfortable with all your verbosity and forthrightness regarding marital relations?" she huffed.

"Marital relations? Hermione, seriously!" Ginny bellowed. "You have sex with that Goddess Veela wife of yours, I have sex with this heroic husband of mine, and Gabrielle and Andy do Gods know what together. Well, Gods know, and now I want to know too!" she grinned, winking not subtlety at all at Fleur as she took a swig of her wine, nodding to Fleur as she topped them both off. "Sex is wonderful Hermione, as I'd imagine just by looking at the tits on that Phlegm of yours," she leered salaciously at Fleur, "and talking about it is fun! Drink some more wine there Ms. Prefect and enjoy the moment."

"'arry, are you sure she iz not a lesbian? Because every time we are togetzer I am more and more convinced," Fleur drawled, reaching under the table to intertwine her fingers with her wife, who was suddenly taking a sip from Fleur's glass of wine, huffing at the same time. She lazily ran her thumb over Hermione's knuckles, touching her tenderly to calm her.

"Why did I think it was a good idea to dine together with my spouse and my insane best friends? I'm forgetting," she looking pleadingly towards Harry, who held up his hands in mock surrender, that adorable Potter grin on his face.

"Hermione, you're the one who up and married Fleur, if it was not for you we would still be calling her Pleghm, not in the funny way, mind you, so really, it's all your fault."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione hit him on the arm too.

"You all suddenly liking each other and getting along and double dates is just...well…"

" **Wonderful**?" Fleur softly interrupted, throwing a beautiful smile at her wife.

Hermione sighed audibly. "Yes. You're right Fleur, it is wonderful," she conceded, leaning over to give Fleur a gentle kiss.

Ginny gave them approximately 45 seconds of time to be ridiculously adorable before hitting Fleur on the shoulder, grinning broadly as Fleur peeled her lips away from the brunettes with a glare, "Time for some shots Phlegm!" She grabbed Fleur's hand and immediately dragged her off to the bar.

Happy for some peace for a moment, Hermione turned to her best friend with a grin. "Did you ever think we would see the day that Ginny willingly, and with much fanfare and genuine love would be dragging Fleur off to take shots together? Because I never thought I would…" she signed, sounding rather content. Happy even.

"I can honestly say I would have thought the likelihood of that being about the same as Narcissa Malfoy marrying a woman," he laughed as Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Or, that I would become pals with that git Draco. Sometimes time and space from a bad situation, a little understanding and a lot of alcohol can change one's perspective on things Hermione."

"Well yes, Harry," she replied, somewhat annoyed again. "Time and space often provide much needed perspective, but I do disagree that libations are necessary as well. Alcohol, while certainly good for lowering inhibitions, is never a safe or responsible choice for helping to come to conclusions or make decisions about life."

"There's the Hermione I know, I've missed you my friend," he teased.

"I've missed you too Harry…" she replied softly.

As their spouses proceeded to take shots together at the bar, a small crowd gathered around the famous Quidditch player and the well-known, ridiculously gorgeous Veela. Harry and Hermione, however, were quite content to sit off the in the corner and catch up in peace.

They spoke of Fleur's new role at the Ministry, Harry offering Hermione some insight he had gleaned from working alongside her. They touched on the Andromeda and Gabrielle situation, Hermione relaying her continued frustration with the rift between her family and Harry even let Hermione go on and on about Fleur, and how happy she was, a smile plastered across her face as she spoke of her wife. They touched on Hogwarts, where she gave him an update on Minerva and some other Professors, told him Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were both fighting ferociously for the house cup this year and asked if he had heard from Hagrid recently.

Harry loved seeing his best friend this happy, this  _in love_  and finally at such a good place in her life. He felt like both he and Hermione had finally found the peace they both so desired, wishing only that Ron could find this happiness in his life too.

Before long, their boisterous and clearly drunk wives stumbled back over to their table, arms laced across each others back, supporting one another as they laughed loudly at some obviously inappropriate joke.

"Fleur," Hermione looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no...she has that tone Fleur. The one that Hermione uses when she means business. I'm all too familiar with that tone, she can be scary sometimes! Especially when you interrupt her in the library, or when she is studying, or reading, or well….you know...anything to do with books," Ginny tried to whisper to Fleur, but spoke loudly enough for all four of them to hear, her apparent enjoyment of libations muting her voice only in her own mind.

Fleur giggled, looking at her wife. "Red, I zink she 'eard you. I zink maybe everyone did…" Turning to her wife, she leaned down, "Hi ma belle. You looking awfully sexy zis evening…'ave I told you zat yet?"

"You cheeky drunk witch, yes you have..." Hermione replied kissing Fleur on her nose. "Harry, I think it's time we get these two home."

He laughed and nodded, his arm now securely around Ginny's waist. "Indeed it is."

With kisses and hugs and loud kisses on the cheeks between Fleur and Ginny, Hermione wrapped her arms securely around her blonde and with a poof they headed home.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sunday morning rolled around, and as the sun peeked into the windows of Fleur and Hermione's bedroom, the two women slowly began to awake. Hermione was, as always, wrapped tightly around Fleur, their legs entwined under the covers, her arm flung across Fleur's pale torso, her head buried into Fleur's neck. As Fleur began to roll, ever so slightly toward Hermione, her eyes cracked open just as the brunette's lips softly kissed her neck. "Mmmmm, hi Fleur," said her sleepy wife.  _Yup, still the absolute best way to wake up._

"Hi beautiful," she said, turning fully into her wife, pulling their bodies even closer together as she placed gentle kisses on Hermione's head. Warm, wrapped up in each other's arms, totally and completely content in their flat. It was a perfect Sunday morning. "Shall I presume ma belle would like some coffee?" Fleur asked.

Hermione nodded. "But, only if you promise to return here immediately so I can promptly wrap my body back around yours love." Fleur chuckled. "Of course. Zere is notzing more zat I want. Other zan coffee," she winked as she extracted herself from her wife. "Now, off to ze bathroom darling, I'll meet you back 'ere in five."

After a quick trip to freshen up, Hermione was cuddled back up in bed with a book waiting for her blonde to reappear with the juice of life, quite content with herself at the moment. And then Fleur walked in.

 **Naked**.

With two cups of coffee.

And all rational thought left her head.

"Hello incredibly sexy wife of mine. Missing a robe?" Hermione grinned.

"Do you 'ave a problem wiz me like zis cheeky witch?" She asked, added an extra sway to her hips.

"Oh Fleur. I most certainly do have a problem with you like that. Get over here and let's try to solve it," she demanded, no humor in her voice.

Fleur quirked an eyebrow. "Hmmm...I'm not sure what to make of my 'ermione zis morning…" she replied. "My 'ermione normally needs at least one cup of coffee before she gets fresh wiz me…"

"Well you see Fleur, your 'ermione," she pointed at herself and then hastily grabbed the coffee's from Fleur, taking an enormous sip...and then coughed loudly, sputtering, "HOT!" as Fleur chuckled and settled into bed next to her hasty wife. Hermione shook her head, taking a moment for her mouth to recover from the coffee, and placed them on her nightstand. Striking a serious look again she continued, "You see Fleur Isabelle, someone I happened to be married too," she poked Fleur in the chest, "got a little too drunk last night, and while she flirted shamelessly with her wife, didn't do anything about it when she got home, promptly passing out once I tucked your beautiful little arse into bed with me last night. So," Hermione threw her legs over Fleur's hips, deliberately pushing her naked center against Fleur's bare torso as she straddled her, "you," Hermione's hands made their ways to Fleur's dusty nipples, already taunt from the cool morning air, she began to pull them as she continued on, "own me Fleur. You and your sexy Veela hair, your stunning blue eyes, your saucy grin and amazing," she groaned, "breasts," got me all aroused last night you Veela you, and then YOU passed out. So now, my problem needs to be fixed.  **By YOU**." And just when she emphasized the word YOU, she tweaked Fleur's nipples to a hardened peak and slammed her mouth onto her wife's.

Fleur laughed into the kiss, that deep laugh that always had the ability to make Hermione's stomach jump at the sound. "Oh little witch, zis, zis problem I've created, I 'ave several creative solutions to fix eet. And frankly, I cannot zink of any problem wiz ze fact zat my wife wants me to ravish 'er. In fact, I zink zis iz my favorite way to start ze day," she huskily whispered into Hermione's ear, a shudder running down Hermione's spine at the promise from her very talented wife.

Using her Veela strength, she flipped Hermione onto her back, both laughing as she suddenly dominated her dainty bride, and immediately began peppering Hermione's delicate skin with kisses as she sought to kiss, lick and suck her way back into her wife's good graces.

Making her way down Hermione's body after spending considerable time adoring each breast, she pushed Hermione's legs apart as both groaned simultaneously - Hermione from lecherous look on her blondes face as she stared at her center, and Fleur as Hermione's smell of arousal hit her nose.

Licking her lips, blue eyes flew up to brown and with a smirk, Fleur's slim fingers spread Hermione's lips and her strong tongue got her first taste of her wife. She planned on spending some significant time between her legs this morning, making it up to Hermione in every way she could conceive.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Monday evening had become somewhat of a "family dinner night" at Hogwarts for the newly formed family. As often as possible, Fleur, Hermione, Narcissa and Gabrielle ate dinner together on Monday's. Frankly, they spent as much time together as possible, but Mondays' were their consistent dinner night together.

However this particular Monday, Fleur, Hermione and Narcissa found themselves in Cissy's quarters with the littlest blonde nowhere to be seen. Again. How she kept sneaking out to see Andy's was a mystery they had yet to solve. And it would not be solved that night either.

After dinner, the three ended up with their wine sitting on Cissy's couches, warmed by the fire catching up on their weekend. Cissy had spent it in France and relayed Lene's love to Fleur, which irritated Fleur to no end. They had briefly touched on the subject at dinner, but again Fleur became irritated. Fleur hated that her mother and sister were fighting. It was so unlike anything that happened in her family. In fact, it was the first time that they had ever had a problem beyond normal family drama and teenage issues when the girls were younger.

Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand gently, tugging until blue eyes met brown and after a moment, the Veela seemed to calm just through Hermione's gentle rubbing of her thumb on Fleur's palm. Hermione leaned in, giving Fleur a gentle kiss. "Love, why don't you head back to our quarters and get ready for bed. I have one thing I need to talk to Cissy about, I'll meet you at home in 30 minutes or less, I promise. Don't you go to sleep without me though, okay?"

"Promise," Fleur whispered back, thankful for her wife for the umteenth time that day. She thanked Cissy with a hug and two kisses and headed out.

"So, any theories?" Cissy immediately asked as soon as the door was shut. "Still nothing exact Cissy. But this is what we need to do," she leaned in and explained the plan she had come up with for their next move. "We are going to have a dinner party Saturday evening at my and Fleur's quarters and all six of us, damn it, are going to be there. You need to do whatever it takes to get Lene to come, can you do that Cissy?"

Cissy nodded her head with a determined glare, "Yes, I can make that happen. But I do think we might want to collect all wands at the door Hermione. I'd hate to see your home go up in flames, or be trashed by errant spells when those two are forced into the same room," Cissy chuckled.

"A prominent businesswoman, the leader of the largest Veela flock in Europe and we have to collect their wands. Children Cissy! They are like toddlers! Mon dieu, as my Fleur likes to say!"

"Merde," Cissy replied back, causing both of them to chuckle and the absurdity of the French women that ruled their lives.

"So, once we get them in the same place, we are going to force them into Fleur and my office and seal the door with magic if we have too and make them talk it out. And if they don't, well then I'm not against using Legilimency if we have too. I know you can."

"Alright…so we lock them in a room and force them to talk. Then what smartest witch of her era?"

"Well, we study them, their interactions and look for more clues. And we hope like hell they can be damn grownups and work it out!"

Cissy sighed. That seemed like a tall order. "Alright Hermione, I'll get Lene here and we will go from there…"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Oh, ma belle...l'arrêter !" Fleur asked, with a genuinely pleading tone. "Zis dining room cannot be any more polished...vrai!" Fleur looked around the room, one Hermione was polishing, yet again, the muggle way.

The brunette barely glanced up as she said, "No, Fleur. I found some dust!"

"Imaginary dust," Fleur muttered, under her breath. Louder, she suggested, "well, zen, would you at least consider...perhaps...using magic?"

Hermione briefly looked up, with a frown.

"Magic?" She asked. "To clean?"

Fleur slowly nodded, affirmatively.

"Really, that's the problem with you...purebloods, and other well-stationed…" her voice trailed off. "You've lost the art of manual labor, and how calming it truly can be." She grimaced, as she oiled the dining room table, again.

A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and she blew a frazzled bang from her eye.

"Ze art….of manual labor?" Fleur asked, incredulously. "And eef I'm not mistaken, ma belle, zere iz a thinly veiled insult, in zat statement you just made."

Hermione wiped her brow. "Not an insult. Just an observation."

Fleur pulled out a chair, much to Hermione's annoyance, and sat, primly crossing her shapely legs, into a tight arch. She rested her hands, calmly, upon her crossed knee. The elegant blonde's expression was neutral; yet if Hermione wasn't so distracted, she would have noticed her wife's body language was coiled tightly, as though ready to spring.

"Enlighten me, zen. About zis...observation."

Hermione was now on her knees, on the floor, wiping behind the curio cabinet. She was facing away from Fleur, as she answered. "Maybe it's just be, being a defensive muggleborn...but for those of you born into privilege, having used magic since the day you were born, practically...well, it becomes about instant gratification, now, doesn't it? " She grimaced as she realized she was running out of wood polish.

"How so?" Fleur said, low and dangerous.

"You expect things to be done... _poof!_ A spell, and then... it's over. If something takes longer than ten seconds to do, people born with magic grow overly impatient. Or worse, you have subjugated an entire race of beings, the house elves, to do the work that wizards deem...below them."

Fleur snorted. "Correct me eef I am wrong, Madame...but don't _you_  employ zees 'house elves'?" Fleur asked, knowing full well what the answer was to the question she posed.

Hermione answered, clearly irritated.  _"Of course_  I do, Fleur." She whipped her head around, turning to face her bride. "But the difference is, **I** don't take them for granted. Secondly, I grew up, knowing how to do the work  _myself_."

Fleur stood up, the picture of controlled fury. Beautiful, controlled fury.

But fury, nonetheless.

Clenching her fists, she forced herself to take calming breaths. She closed her eyes, and counted to ten...in French. Slightly more centered again, after finishing, she opened her eyes and looked at Hermione. The Veela asked, in a quiet voice, "Would you like me to owl Maman, Cissy, Andy, and Gaby...et al...to cancel, ma belle?"

Hermione whirled around, eyes wide.  _"What?_ Why on earth for?"

The Veela sighed. "Because tonight's dinner get-togezer iz clearly making you insane, 'ermione! Insane, and well...kind of bitchy." Fleur crossed her arms across her chest. "Ze idea iz to make our family relationz  _better,_ oui? Not worse, 'ermione, and frankly...I can see no good coming from zis, az stressed az you are."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Fleur crossed the room, and took her hands. "I'm talking about ze fact we could perform open 'eart surgery, on our goddamned dining room table, it'z so sterile." She squeezed the brunette's hands, gently. "I'm saying, stop! Stop, 'ermione. Zere iz  _nozzing_  more zat needs to be done. Zis is your family zat loves you, 'ermione, coming to our house, tonight. You are ze only one zat even _remembers_ you are ze only muggleborn here! All of us...all just zink of you az 'ermione. Because zey all love you. Zey all  _respect_  you, 'ermione...me, most of all." She paused, before continuing, with a dark chuckle. "Non, ze problem iz not you, or your muggleborn status; razzer, I zink It'z  **zem**...just each ozzer, zat seems to complicate things for zemselves, _oui_?"

"I…." Hermione began, drifting off.

"So what I'm saying, 'ermione, iz .. _.stop._  Stop stressing yourself out. We've done everyzing we can, to ensure zis night will go well. Zere iz nozzing more to be done, beautiful. So stop worrying about a few imaginary dust turtles-"

"Dust  _bunnies_ , Fleur."

"Muggle idioms!" Fleur rolled her eyes. "Mon Dieu! I don't _give ze fuck_  if zey are dust  _Basiliks,_  ma belle! Give eet a rest!" She said, firmly. She then reached over, and pulled Hermione into her lap, decisively. Her soft lips gave the Gryffindor with the downcast eyes a tender kiss on the cheek, before continuing.

"I assure you, my dearest 'ermione….if my Maman and Andromeda 'ave a blow out zis evening, on a scale more epic zan ze second wizarding war? I promise you zis: eet will not be because zere was dust behind ze curio cabinet in our dining room. _Guaranteed_."

Hermione looked at Fleur, slightly sheepishly.

"I guess I'm being a little...militant?"

Fleur gave her a cheeky grin. "You?" She winked. "Never, 'ermione. Not you!"

"I just want it to go well, tonight. I'm so apprehensive."

"We all are, 'ermione. But again, zere iz nozzing you can do, at zis point. Everyzing iz done."

"I suppose you're right," she said, looking ruefully around the room, frowning. "I guess I'll head to the W.C. to freshen up, then…"

Fleur held her in place, firmly, causing the brunette to look up.

"Wait, 'ermione. I misspoke."

"Pardon me?"

Fleur nodded, gravely. "I spoke too hastily. Zere  **iz**  somezing you must do."

Hermione groaned. "Oh no. What?"

"You must  **relax** , 'ermione! You must be the gracious 'ost, and facilitator. You must be  _calm,_  and gentle. Zere will be enough tension tonight, from just my mozzer alone." She sighed.

"I know that, Fleur."

Fleur eyed her. "Do you?"

"Of course!"

"Because if you do, I need you to  _really_ know it. Zere iz going to be so much insecurity and immaturity, een my 'umble opinion, to go around. You and I need to be ze voice of reason. I need you to be calmer….and kind. Zey will feed off your fear, and zey will doubt zat tiny little piece of hope, zey 'ave left. I mean, eef ze greatest witch of ze war iz nervous, and uncomfortable...what does zat portend?" She winked again. "Zey will zink,  _'zis woman 'as faced Voldemort….and yet, zis makes 'er uncomfortable! Well, somezing must be dreadfully wrong, zen!'_ Oui?"

"I'm sorry, Fleur." Hermione said, as she plunked down in the chair next to her. "But I hardly think I am the barometer of if things are right with the world, or not. I'm just me."

Fleur openly guffawed. "Riggggght. No, I know 'ow ze people not named 'ermione Granger Delacour actually zink, ma belle. Zey zink,  _'Eef ze famous Golden Girl, legendary for 'er rational mind, and level 'eaded intelligence can't keep eet together, what 'ope iz zere for ze rest of us?_ ' Zat iz 'ow eet iz."

"Oh, please. Don't feed me that propaganda." She scoffed. "Besides, you're clearly biased."

Fleur looked at her, dead serious. "I'm not kidding, ma belle. It'z ze truth!"

"Look, I'm trying, I really am. It's hard to be sociable and light, when…" Hermione gave her a shy smile, clearly uncomfortable, still, with the open compliments. "It's just...I can't get it to compute. Frankly, it's vexing me to such a degree, that I feel really.. _.off._ "

"I understand." Fleur nodded, gently.

"No, I don't think you do. You and Gaby are practically...accepting, for lack of a better word...that this baffling behavior is normal, from your Maman! And frankly, it's not, Fleur. It just isn't!"

Fleur looked at her, curiously.

Hermione reasoned, "Dear, you _know_  her. You know Apolline. Does this seem like her?"

Fleur chuckled. "Kind of."

" **No.** " Hermione insisted. "No, it doesn't. Your mother is not the Marie Antoinette kind of leader, Fleur. She's in the trenches, dig in, and fight. She's not aloof, and not unreasonable."

"We are talking about  _my mozzer,_  correct? Just to clarify…"

"Yes, Fleur!" Hermione huffed. "Your mother, the consummate politician, Fleur. She hasn't gotten to where she is, in the Veela clan and the wizarding government, without serious political savvy, right? If nothing else, this is...bad political form, Fleur. She's better than that."

Fleur scowled, thinking.

Hermione brushed her bangs out of her eyes, glancing at the clock, for a time check. Grimacing with the realization she was behind schedule, she continued quickly. "It has bothered me, to no end, postulating in regards to her motivations…."

"Een my Maman's defense, eet's 'ardly one sided, 'ermione."

"True." She agreed, "but... the majority of the venom, you can't deny, comes from the _French_ side of the house. It's obvious who is fanning the fire mostly. Furthermore, the rationale as to  **why,**  keeps changing, like a slippery eel; each reason more flimsy than the last. And it never seems to justify the actions! So when such a discordance exists, Fleur...one thing that my short time in the world has taught me, is this: it means there is  _serious_  bullshit afoot."

Fleur burst out into laughter, startling Hermione.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. After a breath, she chortled, "...and zere you 'ave it, folks." Fleur chuckled. "Ze great insight from ze brightest witch of 'er generation.. _.zere iz bullshit afoot!_ " Fleur grinned. She waved her hands with flair, to emphasize the point. "Just 'eaping mounds of... ze bullshit. La merde à partir d'un taureau…!"

"There _is_ , Fleur!" Hermione said, seriously. She was a bit annoyed that her wife was not taking it seriously, as well. "Furthermore, I think I know what it is. And you're  _not_  going to like it. "

"Ooooh!" Fleur teased, eyes sparkling, merrily. "Iz eet ze butler, wiz ze candlestick, in ze Parley?"

"Parlor." Hermione corrects her, growling.

"Désolé, Désolé, Ma belle!" Fleur chuckles.  _"Parlor,_  zen."

Hermione shot her a withering look. "See if I ever let you play any of my muggle board games again!"

A wicked grin crawl"i zink for zat to be an effective threat, it must actually be something that I would regret losing, 'ermione?"

"Okay, that's it!  _Time for a beating_ , muggle style!"

Before Fleur could let out some snarky-esqe taunt in a lovely French accent again, Hermione made good on her promise, full-on tackling her to the floor. She mounted the startled blonde, and pinned her shoulders down with her hands, clearly the unexpected victor.

Fleur looks at her, amused. "You got me?"

Hermione looked at Fleur, sizing her up. "Yes…" she said, nervously."Yes."

"Okay, zen!"

Fleur held up her hands, to Hermione line of sight, and wiggled her fingers with an impish grin. As she wiggled, her fingers elongated into the claw like talons of her Veela self.

"No, Fleur!" Hermione squealed. "No fair! That's just not bloody well fair!"

"You're ze one zat married a magical being, 'ermione." Fleur grinned. "One whose strength far exceeds zat of ze puny _Homo sapien_ wizard…." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Noooo!" Hermione squealed, trying to push away, to no avail. Fleur had a freakishly strong grip, and Hermione had no chance of escape, to which Fleur's dark chuckle attested.

But instead of diabolical intents of harm, Fleur's intents were decidedly more aimed towards making love, not war. The long talon appendages began to scrape gently across Hermione's back, lightly scratching the surface.

"Mmmmm...er, wow, Fleur." Hermione said, nervously. "That feel rather... incredible."

"Oh, ma belle. Just you wait. You've no idea what I'm capable of….or 'ow incredible I can truly be…."

"Mmm?" Hermione hummed, closing her eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The heavy oak door to the Delacour professor's quarters opened, with a creak.

"Well." One of the two guests proclaimed, standing outside the door, staring at the host, amused.

"Uh, hello!" Hermione said, nervously, wiping her hands off on her pants, before ushering her in. "Welcome, Andromeda! Please, uh...come in….please come in."

"Well, well, well…." Andy said, amused, looking Hermione up and down. She stared at her, closely, making the Gryffindor decidedly _more_  nervous.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked, quickly.

"Yes, dear." She lowered her voice. "It's that….hm. What? That … unmistakable…. _'I've just been fucked within an inch of my life'_  look…. **that's** what's on your face." Andy grinned.

"Hm. Interesting." Hermione said, flustered. "Well, won't you come in, please?"

"And what am I? Ze chopped liver?" Proclaimed a familiar voice, amused, before she barreled in the room, throwing her cloak off to the side, and flopping on the couch as though it was her job.

"Hello, Gabs," chuckled Hermione. "Make yourself at home, little sister."

Gaby raised her hand, in a 'just talk to the hand' salute. "Please, beetch. Az though itz **not**  my 'ome. Don't even!"

"Funny…" A fourth voice chimed out, entering the room with a tray of appetizers, and equally flushed pink cheeks. Fleur teased her sister, "And 'ere zis whole time, I thought, eet waz _'ermione and I_ zat resigned in zese particular quarters, Mademoiselle!"

Gaby sniffed, her sculpted profile jutting skyward. "A mere technicality, Sister!" Gaby said, defiantly, before digging into the bruschetta.

Andy laughed merrily, her eyes crinkling fondly at Gaby, as she walked over and picked up Gaby's robes, and hung her own as well as her overly casual girlfriends wayward robes, neatly on a hanger in the closet.

"Mon _fucking_ Dieu!" Squealed Gaby, in delight. "Iz zis your new recipe, 'ermione? I love eet!" She proclaimed, as she shoveled another heaping mound of bruschetta, balancing precariously on a toasted cracker, into her mouth.

Squealing again, she insisted to her bestie, " _Efforts fantastiques_ , mon petit Gryffindor chef! I swear, zat iz a party ze likes of which my moutz 'as never experienced, before!" Gaby grinned.

"Oh, I'm fairly certain that's not true." Fleur deadpanned, a knowing look at Andy. "Not even a little bitty bit, my dearest sister!"

"Says the woman wearing a matching  _JBF blush_  to Hermione's," Andy grinned, salaciously. "And, wearing her shirt inside out, I might add."

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur said, horrified. The normally savvy and sophisticated woman looked down at her outfit, with the public realization. "Excuse me. Eef my wife weren't such a sex fiend…." she alluded, as she promptly marched back to their bedroom to correct herself.

Now Hermione was beet red.

After a long pause, shifting on her heels, the hostess inquired nervously, "this isn't going to be all about sex again, all night, like the last time we got together, is it…?" She asked, looking between Andy and Gaby, mildly panicked.

"Of course it iz!" Gaby said, delighted.

"Naturellement, ma belle!" Fleur said, returning to the room, looking decidedly more put together. She walked next to her bride, putting her arm around her shoulder, and giving her a teasing grin, and a loving squeeze.

"Oh, great…" Muttered Hermione.

She was interrupted by the moaning over the appetizer tray coming from Andromeda Black. "Holy fuck, Hermione! This is fantastic!" She took another bite. "What the hell did you do to this bruschetta? I would take no offense if it was a better party in Gabrielle's mouth than the party I put in it….no offense taken!"

Gaby spit out her mouthful of appetizer, laughing uncontrollably, joined heartily by her older sister.

Hermione looked like she might throw up. "Uh...thanks? I think?"

"She made a ton of eet, too. Enough to feed ze entire Gryffindor tower, I zink." Fleur grinned.

"Mmm. That's too bad," Andy said, eating another thoughtful bite.

"Why?"

Andy's eyes darkened. "Because if you really think it's going to be any larger than a party of four this evening, you're sadly mistaken." She said, matter of factly.

"No...uh. I don't think that's true." Hermione said, rather weakly.

Andy gave her a reproachful look. "Hermione, really? You're the smartest witch, in like...forever." She gave a sad grin. "If you really think that miserable bitty is going to actual show tonight, I'm afraid you're going to be sadly disappointed."

"No...Cissy said…"

Andy waved her off, imperially, with a sudden flash of her purebred upbringing. "Please. I love my sister, but even her inherent sweetness will be no counter match for the acidity of that vitriolic _battle axe_  that birthed these two lovelies." She said, gesturing towards Fleur and Gaby. "The last thing, I might add, she actually did that proves she actually has a soul."

Fleur whistled.

Gaby's eyes when wide, muttering "Well... _Mange de la merde!_ " to herself.

Hermione weighed her words. She finally settled on, "that's really…. rather harsh, Andy…" Hermione interjected.

 _"Really?_ " Andy said, rising to her full height. "Care to lay a wager on it, Professor? This is my world, Granger...the "rareified air up thair" mentality of women of her kind...I grew up with that! Twenty gallons! Twenty galleons says she... doesn't show."

"I…." Hermione said, feeling frazzled, and biting her lower lip. Andy looked at her, with a waspish grin. Then just as dramatically, her complexion suddenly went white, and her eyes widened, with her smug grin vanishing altogether.

Hermione looked at the older woman, confused.

Then, from behind her, she heard a voice.

Low.

_Controlled._

Steel.

"I'd take zat bet, if I were you...my dearest 'ermione."

Hermione didn't have to look to know who stood behind her, in her doorway entrance. However, she turned to look anyway, and confirmed.

Standing behind her, looking every bit the regal matriarch of the largest Veela clan in Europe, and one of the most powerful modern day politicians in France, was none other than…

 _"Apollene."_ Hermione said, voice barely above a whisper. "You're... _here."_

" _Of course_  I'm 'ere, my darling!" She said sweeping into the room, heading straight to Hermione. Ignoring Andy, she gave Hermione a demonstrative kiss on both cheeks. Focusing on Hermione, but obviously speaking to the room at large, she declared, "Where else would I be, ozzer zan with  **my**  three daughters? It iz  **my**  place to be, Madame. _..n'est-ce pas?_ "

The thinly veiled warning reverberated in the cool undertones of the elegant woman's voice, oozing with equal parts confidence and menace.

She left no doubt to anyone in the room, that the  _opening salvo_  had just been fired.

**TBC (Thoughts? Favorite part? ;-)**


	30. The Truth About Love

Hermione was fairly certain she would have a migraine of epic proportions any second now. She sighed, watching the massacre unfold before her very eyes. Andy and Lene had been sparring from the very beginning of the gathering. Thinly laced insults and double entendres had been the rule of the afternoon; their "one-upsmanship" was pathetically obvious to the  _uncomfortable others_ , trapped in the room with them.

Lene would attack, and Andy would volley.

" _Oh, I would expect someone with rather provincial views might not appreciate such a fully bodied wine, such as this…but those with taste, regard it highly…"_

Andy would return a hit, and Lene would block.

" _Zank you, Cissa, for zis delicious piece of Gorau Glas! Eet accents ze charcutre perfectly! But I would expect no less from an experienced woman of ze world, such as yourself, n'est-ce pas? Eet iz of course why I am so grateful zat my partner iz my equal, in every way… I can withstand ze challenge of 'aving a woman of your gravitas beside me; a woman zat is my equal in every respect. I adore zat…"_

The assaults were never direct, but clearly meant for one specific target.

" _Madame Delacour….It must have been so hard for you,"_ Andy's voice dripped with false sympathy, " _to watch one of your daughter's fight the world's greatest evil, and sit idly by especially since you had so many skills that could have been helpful to her…?"_

" _Zank you, you are correct."_  Lene's voice rang out, with equally rancid kindness. "… _And I must extend my sympathies, to you as well, Madame Black! To know zat your own sister tried to kill your only daughter, and to stand idly by, 'elpless, not doing anyzing to intervene? Zat must 'ave been terrible for you!"_

Finally, to everyone's fascinated horror, they stepped up their game before the last appetizer had been served. Much to her horror, their serve-and-volley tactics widened, to include Hermione within its snare. It was as though they both subconsciously realized baiting each other with either Lene's daughters or Andy's sisters were somehow off limits; yet Hermione was a neutral party.

It became the Wimbledon of snarking, with Hermione Granger Delacour as the tennis ball.

They began arguing over small things, like who knew more about Hermione…who had some something with her more recently…who deserved her in their corner more…

Each bold statement was lobbed, and the woman would look expectantly toward Hermione, seeking validation from her as to who won the point.

"Oh this was rather like when you were over, to borrow that book, Hermione…wouldn't you say?"

"Are we 'aving ze Bouillabaisse zis evening, 'ermione? I remember 'ow much you liked zat last batch I made for you."

The two enemies were unstoppable, and worse, they had no clue how patiently transparent they were both being!

Sighing, Hermione inched slowly over toward Narcissa.

"Cissy!" She hissed, unnoticed by the two combatants in the middle of the living room. "This is ridiculous!"

"Tell me something I don't know, Professor!"

"We have to do this now," she hissed, while catching Fleur's eyes and exchanging a meaningful look. "I can't do this much longer!"

"It is rather amusing how you seem to now be the measuring stick with which two illustrious witches can employ to piss on one another…." Narcissa agreed.

"Oh, 'ermione? What do you zink…summers in France, or summers in England, for my future grandbabies?"

"Uh…I'm not sure," Hermione stuttered. "We…we haven't really thought about it, yet, Maman…" She gave a furious look to both Narcissa and Fleur.

When the two intimidating women went back to their oblivious state of arguing with one another, Hermione hissed to both Cissy and Fleur, " _We're moving it up!"_ The Golden Girl said, emphatically. " _Operation Phoenix begins NOW!"_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The almost unnoticeable glances and imperceptible nods that passed amongst the four witches, in such elegant subterfuge, would have made Albus Dumbledore, himself, proud.

Hermione, Fleur, Gaby, and Narcissa steeled their collective resolve, as they launched the first phase of the newly named, by Gabrielle of course, Operation Phoenix.

It began with a clearly irritated tiff between the two hostesses from the kitchens.

" _Because, Fleur! That's why."_

" _Because you said?"_  Fleur scoffed. " _Zat iz ze reason why?"_

" _Did I stutter? I don't believe I stuttered. So what is unclear, exactly?"_

" _Oh, for 'eavans sakes, 'ermione! What iz so critical about zis Anardana spice, anyway?"_  Fleur said, just a bit too loudly to be ignored.

Out in the other room, the alarmed couples, Andy and Gaby, and Narcissa and Lene, each from their respective corners of the living room, couldn't help but to exchange a look of concern amongst themselves.

Hermione and Fleur's argument took a lower tone, not loud enough to be overheard, but loud enough to know that it was ongoing. The four worried guests waited, patiently. Finally, Narcissa broke the uncomfortable silence, looking at Gaby.

"Gabs," Narcissa said, nervously. " _Please_  tell me this isn't what I think it is…"

Gaby looked pale. "Oh, Cissy!" She swallowed. "J'ai bien peur que c'est…"

"Not again!" Narcissa shook her head, eyes downcast.

"What?" Demanded Lene, eyes wary. "What iz zis? What are you two talking about?" Her intense gaze cycled rapidly between her lover and her daughter.

"Maman…" Gaby said, quietly.

"Ma chou?" Lene asked, gently.

"You just don't know what eet's been like, lately…."

From the kitchen, more angry words were heard, this time, accompanied by banging on the counters, and rattlings of pots and pans.

" _Did you throw it away, Fleur? Did you?"_

" _I don't appreciate zat tone, 'ermione!"_

" _Well, did you?" Hermione voice shouted out, accusingly._

" _And eef I did? We can just get some more from ze gods damned store, oui? Iz eet wortz all zis?"_ Fleur screamed back.

" _Really? For your information, that was the last of your mother's stock! It takes years to age!"_

Narcissa and Gaby looked at each other nervously.

"Mon Dieu, Cissy…" Gaby looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure we looked everywhere?"

"I didn't check all the cabinets, no. Hermione came back, early, nearly giving us a heart attack."

Lene and Andy looked at their women, warily.

It was Andromeda who recognized the tenseness for what it was. "What are you not saying, you two? What is Hermione so … mad about?"

Gaby said nothing, and so Andy looked at her sister, pointedly. "Cissy!" Andy snapped. "Fleur is not in any...danger, or anything, is she?" She said, firmly.

Lene gasped.

"Of course not." Cissy snapped.

Andy gave her a knowing appraisal, determining if she was telling the truth, or merely glossing over an unpleasant truth.

"Stop looking at me like that, Andromeda!" Cissy said, harshly. "She's not in any danger of anything more than a tongue lashing, that is. Hermione has been rather on edge lately, and Fleur just seems to step on every nerve."

"Mmmm. And what's this particular issue that's causing this ruckus? Or is the issue itself irrelevant, like with our mother?"

Cissy visibly flinched. "No, no…" she said quickly. "Nothing like that. I think this is rather the straw that broke the camel's back, though."

Gaby and Cissy exchanged another look as something like a cup was heard smashing against a wall.

Lene huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Care to enlighten ze rest of us?" She hissed. "Or are we just going to stand by while my daughters kill one anozzer?"

"Non, Maman...eet's not like zat. Eet's just...Fleur's 'ad a lot more time on 'er 'ands, lately…" Gaby began, tentatively. "And she tends to clean, and clean house, and…"

"Mon Dieu!" Lene exclaimed, alarm. "She's thrown away ze damn spices!"

Narcissa held up her hand in a mediating fashion. "No, we're not sure she did. She thought she might have tucked them away on an upper shelf, somewhere, but she couldn't remember. When Hermione mentioned needing that damn spice, whatever it is-"

"- _Anardana._ " Andy and Lene said, simultaneously.

Their eyes looked up, and for a brief moment, they actually looked at each other, in an almost friendly manner. Just as quickly, they looked away, the moment gone.

Gaby threw up her hands, in arms. "Oui, oui, whatever ze 'ell zat fucking spice iz! Ugh! So 'ermione announces she's making a special cocktail for ce soir, zis "Flaming Pussy," or somezing-"

Andy laughed, out loud. "You mean, a 'Flaming Pommy?', Gabs?"

"Pussy, Pommy, Quelle est la différence?" She huffed indignantely. "Ze point iz, you need certain ingredients…"

"Prosecco, Grand Marnier, Pomegranate juice, and Anardana." Andy rattled off, voice neutral. "Then, you set it on fire, right before serving to seal the flavors."

"My sister, the bartender!" snorted Cissy.

Andy looked at her sister, deliberately. "No," she corrected. "Your sister,  _the inventor_. I created that drink, and it showcased at the opening of my second vinery, actually!"

"C'est vrai?" Gaby said, sounding genuinely impressed. "Eet's very good!"

"It is unique." Andy nodded, absently. "Thank you...it was an idea I'd always had in the back of my mind, as a way to showcase that elusive spice."

"Really?" Spat out Lene.

" _Really."_  Andy said, deliberately.

"And 'ow iz zat, Madame? Somezing so exclusive to ze south of France….'ow iz zat somezing you've 'eld special, for zis showcase drink? I zink you sound razzer 'ollow, razzer suspicious. Perhaps you stole ze idea…."

"Fuck you, Apolline." Andy bristled. "It's  _not_  exclusive to France, you provincial snob! It's a mediterranean spice, for Bloody Hell!"

The fight over geography, recipe espionage, and manifest destiny was tabled -fortunately-by a more pressing fight in the kitchen-unfortunately. The women in the living room heard the unmistakable crack of a spell, and the sound of glassware shattering, and Hermione swearing.

" _Damn it, Fleur, you almost took off my ear!"_

"That's it." Growled Andromeda. "If no one is going to stop this insanity, I will."

"Oh no you don't!" Lene said, pushing in front of her. "Zat's  **my** daughter, and  **my** daughter in law, and  **my** damn spice!"

"Fine!" Spat Andy. "Although I didn't see your ass rushing in to help  _your_ daughter,  _your_  daughter in law, or  _your_  damn spice...until I said I would!" Straightening her robes, she finally said, "But it is your damn spice, apparently, so at least you know what to look for. But just stay out of my way, you hear me? You look on the right side, I'll look on the left."

They pushed in towards the kitchen, shoulder to shoulder, not noticing the pair of blondes behind them that were deliberately NOT following.

As soon as the 'rescue spice squad' had disappeared in the entrance to the kitchen, Narcissa and Gaby immediately pulled out their wands from inside their robes, and quickly began warding off the room, sealing it closed.

**XOXOXOOXOX**

Andy and Lene burst in to the sight of Fleur and Hermione in a vicious stand-off, dozens of broken jars and glassware at their feet.

"Mon Dieu!" exclaimed Lene, looking shocked at the destruction. "All of zis...for a spice?"

Andy gave her a shove. "Stop  _smother-mothering_ , Lene. Start looking."

Apolline Delacour gave Andy a look that could wilt the healthiest of flowers, giving an indignant huff, and moved towards her zone of operation. Furiously, she began sorting out the contents of the cabinet on the right side of the kitchen. Andy busied herself as well, magically pulling everything off the top shelves of the left side cabinets.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione said, alarmed, watching the two older women make quick work of pulling everything off of the shelves.

"What do you zink? We are looking for ze  _god damned spice_!" Lene huffed, sorting through some long forgotten tarragon and oregano.

"Look what you've done, 'ermione!" Fleur said, annoyed.

"What I've done?" She snapped. "I'd be careful if I were you, Fleur Isabelle Delacour...you're treading on thin ice."

"Oui. Very thin ice, indeed. I can only hope ze will forgive us…"

"Me too, Fleur. Me too."

The two older women looked up, curiously, at the suddenly friendly tone of voice towards one another. Looking up, they saw Hermione and Fleur wrap their arms around each other, and with a resonant  _Pop!_ the flabbergasted spice-hunters watched the two witches  _apparate away!_

Their jaws dropped, simultaneously.

Hermione and Fleur's escape was a move that left the remaining two women in shock. They realized a certain fact. They had been led here...and were now alone.

Alone.

With  _each other._

" **Merde!"** Apolline shouted. Her face went from merely annoyed, at their strange departure, morphing quickly into intense anger the moment she realized she could not apparate out of the room, as well. "What iz zis?" She fumed.

Andy, for her part, had decided to try a more muggle approach of egress. She had gone to the kitchen door, and tried to open it, futilely.

"It's more than locked." She grunted. "It's sealed. Vacuum sealed! There's not even a speck of light showing through the threshold!" She proclaimed, as she pulled something taped against the back of the door, away.

"Every room 'as some design flaw…" The former French unspeakable muttered, eyeing the ceiling. She narrowed her eyes towards the light fixture, contemplating transforming into her Veela form, when Andy's startled cry stopped her.

"Apollene! Look at this!" Andy shouted.

The imperial Frenchwoman looked over, feigning disinterest, until she saw an envelope in Andy's hands, with the unmistakable penmanship of the smartest witch of any era.

"It's addressed to us." Andy said, quietly, turning the letter over in her hands.

"Well?" Lene said, shuffling over. "Are you going to just sit zere, and massage eet? Or are you going to actually  _open_  ze damn zing?"

"Still as bossy as ever." Andy huffed, opening the envelope. She opened the letter, her eyes widening. She looked up at Lene, and cleared her throat, nervously.

" _What?_ " Lene asked, annoyed. "And where did you get zat, anyway?"

"It was taped to the door." Andy said, absently. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

Lene huffed. "No, I want you to chant eet to me, in Gregorian Pentameter. What ze 'ell? Yes! Tout suite!  **Read** ze damn zing!"

Andy shook her head, chuckling in spite of herself.

" _Gregorian pentameter_ ….heh." She muttered, quietly. Louder, she began reading, hands shaking slightly as she held the parchment paper that Hermione had left for them.

" ** _Dear Apolline and Andromeda-_**

**_If you're reading this, that means Operation Phoenix was a go, and we have executed our plan. First let me apologize for the deception in getting you two to this point, but frankly, you have brought it upon yourselves. I am happy to report that Fleur and I are fine, and we staged a domestic squabble."_ **

"What the bloody hell?" Andy interrupted.

"Keep reading." Growled Apolline, gesturing towards the parchment in the Englishwoman's hands.

Andy scowled, but continued.

" ** _So I'm sure you're asking yourselves, 'what the hell?' The bottom line up front is this: you two are locked in the kitchen for one hour, no exceptions. We've enchanted the pantry into a W.C. so you have facilities if you need the loo, but I can assure you - this room is 50 times more foolproof than Azkaban. Because I promise you, Azakaban didn't have the four of us designing it! With the exception of that unfortunate run in at our wedding dinner, there isn't a ward that Fleur can't make or unbreak.."_**

"Oh, Gods…" Andy said, blushing, recalling the event surrounding that particular ward break and how this whole thing with Gaby got "discovered" in the first place.

"Well, my sister had a few other tricks up her sleeve,' Andy muttered, tapping the walls, as she continued.

" ** _And before you go channeling Bellatrix, Andy, be advised that Cissy helped too, and she says don't go trying the 'Aunt Hestula Skeleton Key Charm," whatever that is…._**

"Damn it!" Andy grimaced. "Is nothing sacred?"

"Apparently not," huffed the Veela.

The disenfranchised Black rolled her eyes, before continuing to read.

" ** _And Lene, Gaby wants me to be sure to inform you that she painted the ceiling with Streeler venom...so don't try to transform and fireball your way out of this one, or you could be seriously hurt. And hurt innocent children who live here."_**

Apolline openly gasped. "Mon Dieu! Zat's impossible!" She exclaimed.

"What's impossible?'

" _Streeler venom!_ " Apollene declared, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. When Andy looked at her blank faced, the older Veela huffed out, "Streelers are the natural enemies to the Veela! It is said their venom can inactivate the ability to transform."

"Ah."

"How would my Gabrielle happen upon  _Streeler's venom_?"

"Uh…" Andy looked thoughtful. "Are they short, wormy looking green things?"

"Oui!" She replied, her face twisted with clear distaste.

"Ah...I guess she happened upon it, because they... gave it to her? I was with her, when they did."

" _What?"_ Screeched Apollene. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"I dunno." Andy shrugged. "I guess...cause they like her? Adore her, really. That, and she gave them these stick things to fortify their houses with. Damn things-their flimsy houses- kept blowing down with the windy spring we've been having."

"Stick things?"

"Yeah….some other creatures from her class, I guess, build houses or something with them. Anyhoo, they came marching into her office, and gave their beloved "Professor D" some sticks to give to those Streeler thingies, 'cause she asked for them."

Apolline looked as though her head might fall off.

"Bowtruckle sticks?  **What?** Why on earth would a bowtruckle give Gaby...for a Streeler…" She looked like she might faint, she was so confused.

Suddenly, Andy got it.

She realized Apolline, for as much as she loved her daughter,  _didn't have a clue_  about her, now, in her transition into adult life.  _No wonder_ she struggled so much with them...she still had this idealized version of Gabrielle in her mind, frozen in time as a fourteen year old, and saw her daughter as the young child that had lived with her so long ago! Obviously, she didn't see the woman she had grown into, that was who she was today.

The woman who had fallen madly and passionately in love.

Andy began thinking of her own daughter, and how she would feel, and she opted to go a more gentle route in addressing this with Apolline Delacour.

"Uh, Apolline? You know, your daughter...Gabrielle...she's sort of  _beloved_ , around these parts. She's probably the most popular Professor to teach at Hogwarts, even! And not because of her Veela blood, either."

"What? I mean, I know she's good, but… what about Hermione?"

"Yes. Hermione," nodded the middle Black sister. "Hermione Granger, now Delacour...while a national treasure, certainly, and well respected by everyone that steps foot in this building...is not even close to being...beloved. Not like your daught-er, not like Gaby."

"What?"

"Let's just say, Hermione's standards are a bit..exacting."

"So, Gaby's easy zen, and zey love her for being a marshmallow-"

" **No!"**  Andy cut her off, frustrated. "That's not what I meant!" She said, frustrated. "Actually, Gaby is quite the hardass, because if she's not, creatures and beasts and beings can be hurt, accidentally, by the students. Or vice versa."

Apolline hummed, agreeing with Andy for the first time, today.

"No, what I mean is...her love of the subject, and of the students, and of the creatures….well, it's infectious. She has such genuine respect for all living things...and it shows in the care with which she teaches. The creatures love her for it, too. She's the first professor that brought in guest lectures to talk about their kinds. I think the little bowtruckle fellow was her first lecturer, actually."

"What?"

Apolline was having a hard time processing it all, the obvious love and respect with which Andy spoke of Gabrielle. It was clear she adored her, and had spent many hours with her. It shamed her, that this woman she despised, knew her daughter in a way Apolline was embarrassed she did not.

"I joke with her all the time that she should be the head of the Wizamagot. Everyone loves her...everyone! She'd be a shoe in."

Apolline seemed to be having a hard time registering all of this.

However, it was Andy's next statement that bit through, to her core.

"Perhaps if you spent less time fawning over your  _oldest_ one, perhaps you'd see the value in your  _youngest_ one, yes?"

She didn't mean for it to be so cutting, but the pain that washed over the Frenchwoman's face was palpable, and Andy recognized her misstep immediately.

"I love botz of my daughters, equally! How dare you presume to know anyzing about me, you 'eartless beetch!"

Andy shook her head, frustrated that this woman could be so stubborn.

"Mmmm- _hmmmm_ ," murmured Andromeda. "I'm sure you do, Apolline.  _I'm sure you do._ That's why you had  _no idea_  the inroads Gaby's made with human-creature relations in her short tenure at Hogwarts, right? Or the fact half my staff wants to quit, and go work for her, back here, every time she makes a visit to my vineyards! She's  _magical_ , Apolline, magical! And it's not because she's a Veela, either. It's because she's...Gaby." Andy was frowning, now. "She's gifted beyond your wildest dreams! And yet, you know  _nothing_ about her...about the woman she's become."

"How  _dare_  you!"

"How dare I? Really? Okay, then. Prove me wrong. I bet you can tell me the last three titles of books that Fleur has read, right? Or how long she spent at work, yesterday? Or who she's fighting with in the ministry about what…."

"What are you insinuating, Madame?" Apolline said, her voice dangerous.

"I'm insinuating nothing, Apolline. I am, however, frankly saying, that your attentions are on the heir apparent. Rightfully so, I guess, especially with the near death episode not too long ago and her wedding and bonding. But that doesn't excuse you from ignoring your other daughter."

Andromeda Black's calm words gave the other mother in the room a momentary pause.

"I…" The Frenchwoman hung her head.

Then, a miracle occurred. Apolline actually listened, and acknowledged the damning statement.

"You're right. You're right, Andy. I don't know 'er, as well as I should. Eet's just, Fleur 'as so much on 'er. So much responsibility to assume, someday."

"Yes, she does." Andy nodded. "But that doesn't make Gaby any less for it; for her sister's burden."

"No, it doesn't," the Veela matriarch agreed.

Andy's eyes visibly softened.

"Apolline...even if you don't have any faith in me...don't you think you could at least have  _some_  faith in your daughter? She's wise, Apolline, and she's strong...and smart. She's so very smart!" Andy took a breath, smiling. "She's so much more, you know, than what people assume her to be, on first blanche. I've...I've never met anyone like her, really. And if you're afraid of her getting hurt by me in some manner...it's not her that would ever get hurt, I assure you."

Lene's eyes flickered, momentarily, before her eyes hardened up again. "Enough! Ca Suffit! Read ze damn letter, please."

Andy sighed, realizing her window of opportunity had closed. "Of course. The letter."

The former Slytherin pulled up the letter, determining where she had left off. Nodding in satisfaction, she continued to read, her trembling hands deliberately ignored by the unreadable Frenchwoman.

But Apolline noticed. She did. And it caused her to think of those trembling hands, in a different context, so many years ago…

"Ca suffit!" Apolline blurted, out loud.

"What?"

Apolline shook her head. "Eet iz nozzing. I...I was a little lost en my own 'ead, n'est ce pas?" Shaking her head, she frowned. "Please. Continue...Je suis désolé pour l'interruption, Madame Black."

Andy looked at her, regarding her closely.

Quietly, she responded, "Il n'est pas un problème. Il y a beaucoup de choses à penser…"

Lene's breath hitched.

"Your French iz still...superlative, I see, Madame Black."

Andy cocked her head. "Thank you. I had an excellent teacher, once."

"Zat you did. Please…" A rush of emotions tumbled across Apolline's face, before she finally asked, "Please...continue."

Andy nodded, holding the letter close to her face, trying to quelle the rush of tears threatening to spill forth.

"Okay, then."

She exhaled. Reading in a shaky voice, she read out loud, Hermione's indelible script.

" ** _So, please accept the fact you two will be one another's only company for the next hour. At that time, one of my trusted agents, my house elf, will apparate into the room. You will inform her of your progress, and if you two have resolved your difference enough to be cordial and have dinner with the rest of us; if not, dinner will be provided for you. It's for your own good, I promise."_**

"Well, zat's awfully presumptuous of zat damn witch!" Apolline huffed.

Andy merely chuckled. "I sometimes think Hermione Granger Delacour secretly controls the world."

Apolline sniffed her clear displeasure, but it had less bite than before. Andy merely grinned, and the brunette with curly hair so similar to her feared eldest sister continued to read.

" ** _Now, I have spent more time than I care to admit researching your...situation. I fully admit, it became somewhat of an obsession, hitting an all time high in the past week after spending previous weeks only coming up with theories from the books I got my hands on. I knew I needed more. So I interviewed several Veela; paired, and unpaired. Mates and non mates. British, French, Italian….even Americans."_**

"Zat's impossible! I cannot imagine zey would just reveal confidential, personal zings... _Veela zings_ …! Even to someone az influential az ze Golden Girl!" Apolline said, in disbelief.

Andy continued to read.

" ** _And before you go apoplectic, Maman, I will tell you: I had help. Your mother, albeit deceased, can still be very persuasive. For some reason, she has taken a liking to me, ever since the Delacour Ball. What's more, she agreed with a few of my theories, and felt they were important. She said 'It's time to stop the climate of secrecy that pervades Veela culture', so she helped me. Immensely."_**

Apolline snorted.

"That does sound rather like your mother, Apolline."

"What do you know?" She bit out, defensively.

Andy raised a hand, in mock surrender. "Look, at least your mother was  _nice._  Mine was a royal terror….a bitch of epic proportions."

Andy's eyes looked sad, as she continued reading.

" ** _In addition, I had a surprising ally in your niece, Simone Delacour. She was very helpful getting me to navigate the international boundaries and access to the different groups of Veela I interviewed. I really think you all should give her a chance...I think she's pretty misunderstood, actually."_**

Apolline snorted.

She looked at Andy, meaningfully. "She tried to poison Fleur… _.twice."_

" **What?"**

Maman Delacour nodded, in confirmation. "C'est vrai! She has always been so jealous of my little Fleur! Zat little beetch iz lucky I let 'er live."

"Well...I'm surprised you did," Andy mused. "Let her live, that is."

"Mmmm. A moment of weakness, I suppoze. Keep reading."

" ** _I also interviewed a few of the people who knew of you two, when you were younger. House elves, servants, neighbors; I think I would have liked to be a private investigator, in another life. Collecting facts is a really interesting endeavor!_**

**_As a result, I have come to a few interesting conclusions, regarding you two. These are my conclusions alone, ones that I have not shared with the group at large. The secret you two hold, that you knew each other as children, is safe with me...for now. Although it is my sincerest wish that that is something you will share with your respective partners before too long, as nothing good comes from secrets._ **

**_However, it is not mine to share, and I believe the two of you must come to terms with it first. I don't know all of the details, and I'm not sure either one of you have the full picture. So it is my greatest hope that you will finish the story now, and come to peace with the ghosts of your pasts._ **

**_I hope this for two reasons: one, both of you have two women waiting on the other side of the door that love you more than life itself. I love them both, and if you hurt them, you will have me to answer to. (Hopefully that scares you, and you're not laughing...right? :)"_ **

Pausing, Andy looked up, announcing, "Bloody hell, Lene! She actually put a smiley face here!" Andy chuckled, pointing to the parchment.

"Razzer deceptive, isn't she? Ze witch zat brought down ze greatest evil of all time."

"Right! A bloody smiley face! Just...barmy," Andy mused, shaking her head, as she continued to read.

" ** _The second reason, is I believe I've discovered a complex Veela phenomena that I'm going to tentatively label, 'Echolalamimecy,' for now. I've only seen a few MRI's, but Veela mate pairs have a much larger inferior temporal gyrus region that normal controls...and what the implications mean for that, I'll explain to you when you leave this room. IF you leave this room. But the bottom line up front is, it's not your fault. None of it. What you feel, what you felt….none of it. And I'll explain my working hypothesis to you soon, hopefully._**

**_So please...kiss, and make-up. There's a roomful of people waiting for you that love you both. (Enough to lock you up and ward the room at the risk of being turned into toads by the greatest French auror who ever lived!)_ **

"Suck up." Apolline muttered.

Andy laughed.

" ** _If you finish early, tap on the flour painting above the sink. That will send a signal to my house elf who will come get you before the hour is up._**

**_I love you both. Please, use this time wisely. You're both worth it._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Hermione"_ **

Andy set down the parchment, letting the pages flutter to the ground. They both watched it, absently, and neither said a word, for a long while.

They had both propped themselves up, seated on opposite countertops; now with nowhere else to go the two women simply looked at one another.

Finally, it was Apolline that broke the silence.

"You ' _urt_ me, Andromeda."

Andy nodded. "And you hurt me as well, Apolline."

"You were my first, Andy. And you...you...  _crushed_ me."

"Ditto."

The two regarded one another. Each looked at the other, pensively, as though finally seeing each other, for the first time in many years.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The house elf appeared with a pop, in front of Hermione and Fleur.

"Well?" Hermione asked, anxiously. "Are they ready to come out?"

The nervous elf nodded, but grimaced. "Yes...but Miss Hermione. They is not in a good way!"

"Shit!" Fleur proclaimed. Looking back at Narcissa, she nodded. "You 'ave your 'ealer's bag?"

Narcissa held it up, nodding grimly.

"No, no...not like that. Like...uh. Well, you will see. Otalia is going to finish dinner now. And get many pitchers of water, Otalia thinks."

Hesitantly, Fleur brought down the wards, and cautiously opened the door.

The four witches tentatively peeked in the room, and their eyes grew wide as saucers at what was inside.

"The women are here!" Andy proclaimed in a drunken voice, nearly undressed.

"Damn eet! I waz going to win!" Declared Apolline, who was smoking a cigar, and holding up a hand of cards. She put them, face down, showing a royal flush.

"Bloody hell! I knew you were just trying to get me nekkid, Delacour!"

She chuckled. "Please. I've seen ze goods….when zey weren't so ripe."

"Are you kidding me? Like my wine, I only improve with age, woman!"

"Hah!" Lene scoffed, taking a thoughtful pause. Looking up at Narcissa, she gave a wide, drunken grin. "Cissa!" Then a frown covered her face. "Cissa," she said, seriously, "did I ever tell you zat your mozzer was an incredible beetch?"

Narcissa's eyebrows, arched up, paused. "Uh, no, dear. You didn't. But, yes, I would concur with that statement."

"See?" Andy said, drunkely, swatting Lene on the arm and taking the cigar from her mouth. "what'd I tell you?"

They continued shuffling the cards, oblivious to the four women staring at their borderline indecent state of dress, when finally Hermione broke the silence.

"So, uh...what's going on here, ladies?"

"Strip poker!" they chortled out, in unison.

"Awesome!" squealed Gaby, before Hermione and Narcissa gave her a reproachful look. "What?"

Fleur picked up the empty bottles, chuckling. "I see you've found my 'idden stock of aged whiskey."

"You really should 'ide zat sheet better, dear," Lene scolded. "You are my daughter after all."

"So you're a bootlegger now?" Andy teased, with a wink.

"Oh, ferme la bouche, Black, and deal ze damn cards!"

She grinned and began shuffling, pausing momentarily to look up. "You guys in?" She asked.

The four women looked at each other, finally, Fleur grinned.

"What ze 'ell, why not?" she tugged at her sister who grinned, and they both plopped down, next to Andy and Lene. Lene draped her arm around Gaby, hugging her tightly, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I am so proud of you, dear," she whispered, quietly.

"Merde, Fleur, what ze 'ell was in zat whiskey of yours? And can you pour me some?"

"Bien sur, sissy!"

Fleur cracked an eye up at the two Englishwomen still standing, tapping her younger sister into action.

"Well?" Gaby asked, gesturing at Cissy and Hermione.

"Well, what?" the Gryffindor asked, dumbfounded.

"Are you going to sit your asses down? Or are you so afraid zat zees goods," she waved over her body, "will be too intimidating for you to play?"

Hermione looked momentarily confused.

Then, the Golden Girl grinned at her bestie. "Oh, it's on, bitch." Hermione said, plopping down, tugging Cissy down, with her. "Are any cards wild?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

Well into the second bottle of whiskey, Otalia made a second trip into the kitchen, insisting that the witches eat some actual food, and drink some water.

Her first trip had been to deliver some clothing to Madame Delacour and Madame Black, so they could resume strip poker, but start from an even playing field, fully clothed. It launched a very philosophical conversation between an already tipsy Gaby and surprisingly equally tipsy Hermione, regarding the significance of a witch accepting an article of clothing from an elf; to which Gaby finally proclaimed,

"Ah, Otalia, I zink eet means, zey are your beetches, now. You own zem."

Otalia eyed the raucous group with a wary eye.

"Hmm. Otalia thinks she has little use for humans, in the kitchen. Otalia declares them free." Casting an eye at Andromeda, she paused. "Although, Otalia thinks Miss Black might be useful. She makes good wine, and she is a passable cook."

"Passable?" Andy roared, with a grin, tossing a biscuit in the direction of Otalia, missing her by a mile.

"Although that aggression might not be so helpful. Nor your aim, Miss Black."

Then Otalia apparated away, to the loud laughter she caused, left behind.

"I need to channel my inner Bellatrix," grumbled Andy. "No respect!"

"Awww! Eet's cute!" Gaby proclaimed, pecking her on the nose. "Now, remind me, again...what ze 'ell iz a royal flush?"

Everyone groaned, and Narcissa leaned over to Lene. "I smell a ringer."

"You smell correctly, beautiful lady. Gaby 'as been playing poker since she was five."

"I knew it!" Hissed Cissy.

Fleur, face neutral, down to her bra and pants, shushed the group. "I'm dealing, damn it!" She announced, as she dealt out the cards to each player.

Everyone was in roughly the same spot, with the exception of Hermione, who remained fully clothed, and watching Fleur's hand, and everyone's face, closely.

"Hermione's counting cards, isn't she?" Andy whispered to Fleur.

"Duh." Fleur said, putting the dealers' stack in front of her.

"Interesting." Andy mused. "Never would have pegged her for a gambler."

"She's not." Fleur replied, sorting her cards, with a frown. "She's just very, very competitive, and she 'ates to lose. So she learned….come wiz 'aving boyz for best friends, I'm told."

"Ah." Andy said, in understanding.

They played on, with Gaby finally getting Hermione to lose her blouse, much to everyone's perverse heckling and her great consternation. With Hermione bra-clad, and everyone buzzed enough to finally address the elephant in the room, Fleur tread delicately into the forbidden zone.

"So," she said, looking at her cards, "it seems you 'ave resolved your issues, oui?"

"Oh." Andy said, folding. "Damn it, I'm out." She frowned, throwing a sock in the pile. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

She gave Lene a glance, and the two exchanged a shy grin.

Fleur looked apoplectic. "Well?"

"Well, what, daughter?" Lene asked, amused, raising the pot, eyeing Gaby's hand closely.

"You two 'ave 'ad us walking on eggshells...for months! Months! And now, what...poof? Tension's gone?" Fleur ranted.

Lene lowered her cards. "Dear, you are not very attractive when you are zo petulant."

Fleur's jaw dropped, then she swallowed.

Then she muttered several swear words in French, causing her mother to point at her, and cast a wandless silencing spell and a large bar of soap to hover over her head.

Trying her best not to laugh, Hermione cast a counter jinking spell, before Fleur throttled her mother. She looked calmly at Lene, then Andy.

"Ladies...while I respect that this may be a delicate issue...you are amongst friends. Dear friends...and your family. Can you at least let us know how you resolved it?"

Lene and Andy exchanged a look, then with a nod, they put their cards down.

"Fine." Andy conceded. "But first, everyone has to do a shot….except Hermione. Hermione, you do three."

"What?"

Andy shrugged. "Them's the rules. You want a story, you have to pay the Ferryman."

Hermione groused for a moment, but finally poured the shots, her curiosity getting the best of her. Once everyone had downed the smooth burning spirit, Andy gestured to Lene.

"Would you like to begin?"

"D'accord."

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

"Eet was summertime, and eet waz time for our summer trip to ze coast. For ze first time, I got to have ze villa all to myself! No pesky brothers to annoy me - my older brother 'ad an internship, and my younger brother was on ze national junior quidditch team and 'ad to stay back and practice. I got ze entire place to myself!

My parents were very busy...I didn't know at ze time, but zis was ze early days of the dark lord's rise. My mozzer was busy and so both parents were not around as much as usual. It waz zen, in my fourteenth summer, going on fifteen, zat I met 'er. Ze girl zat took my breath away."

Lene gestured towards Andy, causing a small gasp, and a noticeable tenseness to pass across Cissy's face.

Andy continued, "Ironically enough, we have a family cottage not to far from the Delacours' on the coast; do you remember it, Cissy?"  
"I do...sort of. I remember, we just stopped going one year, and never returned."

"Right." Andy grimaced. "And that is where my part of the story begins. So, after third year at Hogwarts, we went...it was actually just Cissy and I; Bella stayed back...that was the first year she met Tom Riddle." An obvious grimace passed over her face. However, Cissy contracted mononucleosis, and was essentially laid up...all vacation."

"I never left the house!" Cissy said, glumly.

"So, without either sister, for the first time...I was left to my own devices. As much as I loved them both then, I have to admit, it was rather thrilling."

"I imagine it was," Cissy recalled. "I followed you around, like it was my job."

Andy grinned.

"Well, one afternoon, I was laying on the beach, reading a book, and all of a sudden, this...blob...comes crashing into me!"

"Hey!" Lene protested.

Andy chuckled. "A very attractive blob, but a blob, nonetheless. She was trying to fly a kite, and wasn't looking where she was going."

"Tripped over 'er," chuckled Lene, "bigger zan shit, I did. Ze grace of a hippogriff."

"What?" Gaby and Fleur bellowed out, in unision. "You were flying a kite?"

"Iz zat so 'ard to believe?"

Both Delacour girls nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

Andy laughed. "Well, she did, although, not very well. I was furious! Until I saw her..and then, well….I became quite forgiving, all of a sudden."

"Should I be jealous?" Cissy asked, only partially kidding.

"Naaa," Andy waived. "It gets shitty, real quick, just wait. So one thing let to another...I helped her untangle her string, offered to help her get it airborne…"

"...zen we 'ad sex." Apolline interjected. "A lot."

The room suddenly became deathly silent.

"What?" Andy laughed. "Is that so hard to believe? She was hot! We were hormonal teenagers."

"And apparently some 'ave not outgrown zat phase," Lene added, eyeing Andy. "Anyway, I was sure I 'ad met my mate...fairly sure. Eet felt, familiar...and Andromeda felt ze same zing...and zen, after I 'ad talked to my Maman, she wanted to meet Andy. I went to ze villa…"

"And I was gone."

"No note, no nozzing. Not a word of explanation. I figured, eet must be a mistake! Zis was my mate, I was sure!"

Lene reached over and took Cissy's hand, squeezing it gently, before continuing.

"A day became two...zen three...zen a week. My 'eart was crushed. Simply crushed. I was sure I would die. My mozzer was surprisingly understanding, she said, well...go to England. Go get your girl! So I went on ze international floo, wiz my uncle, and arrived on the doorstep of the Black Manor. I walked through ze gates zat read…"

"...Toujours Pur," Andy and Cissy recited, eyes dark.

"Oui. Toujours Pur. Immediately, I knew somezing waz wrong...ze entire grounds seem to feel like death, you know? It waz frightening, to me. But I waz brave, and I knocked on zat door…"

"Oh my God." Narcissa covered her hand over her mouth. "You came to our family estate? While mother and father were there?" The look of fear was unmistakable.

"I did," Lene nodded. "I asked for Andromeda; ze house elf brought me your mozzer, instead."

"Drucella." Andy offered, sadly.

"Oui. She told me in no uncertain terms, zat Andy did not want anyzing to do wiz filth like me. A woman, for one; and a being...a Veela...for two. She 'ad only been playing wiz me, your Mozzer said. But she was no longer curious. She let me 'ave a few choice additional words, and threatened to Cruico me if I ever came near Andy again."

Narcissa was clenching her fists, and exchanging looks with Andy. "So that's why we left in the middle of the night? I thought it was because father had to get back to the Ministry?"

"No," chuckled Andy warily. "No...Drucella had impeccable timing, and discovered the two of us, unbeknownst to me."

Lene looked across the circle at Andy, sadly. "I'm so sorry for ze pain zat evil woman caused you...perhaps we should all take a drink for Madame Black now, oui?"

Lene held her glass aloft, and tilted it towards Andy, while Gaby looked on, a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Andy drank a shot, bracing her nerves, then continued the tale.

"Well, needless to say, my summer took a significant downward turn when we returned to England. My mother was gifted at torture...and she had me in the attic for the remainder of the summer in an effort to "realign my best interests."

"Oh Gods…" Hermione said, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Iz zat what zose scars are from?" Gaby asked quietly, as Andy met her eyes. "I see," Gaby said, her jaw set. "I am glad your mozzer is already deceased, zen."

"Aren't we all." Cissy added, grimly.

"But I had hope, still," Andy said quietly. It wasn't until the fall break of my fourth year that I could finally escape, and I made it back to France. I hadn't been able to contact Lene; mother had spies everywhere...but I was so excited, regardless. When I got there…"

"...I 'ad started dating your father, Armaund." Lene said, looking at Fleur and Gaby. "And I never knew Andy 'ad come back to find me; she only saw me wiz 'im, and she left."

"Needless to say, I was crushed. I returned to Scotland, and Hogwarts; I began dating Ted two weeks later."

"Wow…" Hermione exhaled.

"Would eet 'ave made a difference, to know?" Fleur asked, curiously.

Lene shrugged. "I don't know. At ze time, I waz sure she was my mate...I 'ad never felt anyzing like zat, before. And while I loved your fazzer, I knew 'e wasn't ze one." She took a breath. "But, eet wasn't until I met Cissa, zat I knew what eet waz to find your mate…"

The look she gave the blonde was one of pure devotion, her eyes trying to convey a host of emotions to her lover. Lene leaned over to Cissa, holding her hand gently as she looked into her eyes. "I'm zo sorry I did not tell you zis sooner my love, I just...I just did not know 'ow, and I did not want you to zink for any moment zat you are not my one true love, my mate, my everyzing."

The moment lingered, and then Hermione broke the tension, clearing her throat.

"If I may, interrupt, this?"

Everyone looked at her. She blushed.

"So, this is a timely segue into what I alluded to, in my letter. The concept of "Echolalamimecy," which I mentioned earlier…"

"Echo-what?" Gaby asked.

"Echolalamimecy. Its an interesting phenomena in the Veela culture. The feeling of meeting your mate, when it isn't actually your mate."

"What?" The three Veela said, turning their heads all in time, towards the brunette.

"Yes! Think of it. It's the idea that you meet a primary relative to your mate... ** _before_**  you actually meet your mate! The Veela brain becomes confused, sending signals that they recognize their mate, when it's actually just an echo...but what's interesting is that physiologically, the brain and body demonstrate similar machinations in recognition. The part of the brain that…"

"Woah woah woah, there, GG! Hold up!" Gaby said, waving a drunk hand. "Let us dumb people catch up to you!"

Gaby licked her lips, thinking.

"So, you're saying, because Maman and Cissy are mates, but she met Andy first...her Veela brain got confused, and she thought Andy was her mate?"

"Exactly."

"But how does that explain Andy?" She asked.

"Well, uh…" Hermione began slowly, eyes fluttering between Gaby and Andy, "uh…"

Fleur stepped in. "Same concept. While Andy is not a Veela, she too has a Veela mate pair. Her brain must have responded, in kind."

Both Gaby and Andy's eyes got as big as saucers, and neither said a word.

They were deliberately not looking at each other.

"Oh, come on!" Cissy huffed. "Really? Are you really acting surprised that the two of you are mates?"

"Mates?" Andy said, weakly.

"Yes," nodded Cissy.

"But….mates? She has her whole life ahead of her!" Andy said, gesturing towards Gaby, who was looking at the ground.

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled in the room, and Gaby felt her heart sink.

It was actually her mother that spoke first.

"Andromeda, while eet iz true my Gaby iz young….and 'as many years left to live….ze fact of ze matter iz, for ze Veela? Eef zey 'ave found zeir mate, zere iz nozzing else. Life iz not wortz living, eef eet iz wizout you."

Gaby looked up at her mother, eyes shining with tears, a thin smile on her face.

Lene managed to look regal, sitting in her bra and capri pants, as she continued. "Look, I will not pretend I am 'appy about ze age difference...or ze way we all found out. But since we all know from first 'and witnessed accounts zat you two 'ave sealed….I zink you 'ave to ask, do you accept zis, wiz Gabrielle?"

Andy said nothing.

Lene frowned. "Andy! I know 'ow much you love 'er! You 'ave told me so, just thirty minutes ago!" She huffed.

In a quiet voice, Andy said, "It's selfish. It's selfish of me to take her future away."

Gaby grabbed her, a fury of blonde. "What iz wrong wiz you? How dare you decide zat on your own! Doesn't eet matter what I say?"

"I don't deserve you, Gabrielle…"

Gaby huffed, throwing her arms in the air. "Maybe not, but you 'ave me. So accept eet!"

A nervous chuckle broke out in the circle.

They looked at each other, tenuously, before Andy let out a weak smile, and more tears flowed down Andy's face.

"Okay, then." She nodded.

"Hmm. Not the most romantic confession of love I've ever witnessed," Narcissa said, dryly. "But it will do."

Eyes focused on Gaby, Andy flipped her sister the bird, and leaned in to kiss the youngest Delacour, who grabbed her face, enthusiastically, kissing her back.

"Okay, okay...zere are limits on what a mozzer can withstand." Lene barked. "Besides, who's deal iz eet?

**XOXOXOXOX**

Everyone had the good grace and chivalry to look away from the shy glances Andy and Gaby gave one another. The established relationship - now out in the open- threw Gaby off her game, and allowed Hermione to take the lead.

Somewhere before the last hand, Andy barked out, "Oh Gods! I just realized! Now that I'm off of Lene's shit list, I'm going to the wedding! Fuck!" She looked at Narcissa, desperately. "Am I supposed to be planning a bachelorette party for you, or something?"

Narcissa giggled.

"No, sissy. Actually, Hermione and Gaby strong armed Draco into planning my bachelorette party. To say I'm nervous is quite an understatement. But I do expect you to attend!"

"What? Draco is planning your party?"

Gaby and Hermione nodded their heads gleefully.

"Yep, my Dracoid is going to kick ass," Gaby proclaimed. "I can't wait to tell him Operation Phoenix was a success, and zat you'll be in attendance, now!" she grinned at Andy.

Andy chuckled. "By the way...what do you mean, Operation Phoenix?"

"Eet's what I named zis leetle escapade!" Gaby grinned.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione grinned. "Like Faux, out of the burning ashes of destruction, comes understanding...and a beautiful bird emerges in its wake. It seemed fitting." Hermione concluded, as she put down her hand. "Four aces. I win."

**TBC.**


	31. Club Licornes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is Ladyfun's favorite chapter. She wrote most of it. Hence why certain aspects of our BELOVED SwanQueen went one way (namely, hers) and not mine. 
> 
> So for the record - TiAdoro FIRMLY believes that Regina is a Ravenclaw, and Emma is a Gryffindor. However, LF disagreed. And you all got this. 
> 
> Regardless, Viva La SwanQueen - with love for Swen.

 

Draco sat next to Gabrielle, the two towheads looking like they were elbows deep in conspiracy. Draco's head was propped up on his hands, and he had a slightly rabid look on his face while he talked with his partner in crime.

He blurted out, gleefully, "Gabs! Fuck, Gabs…. this is going to be  _fucking awesome_!"

She nodded her agreement, emphatically.

"Oui, ma Dracoid! But," she mused, "...eet 'as ze potential to be a real  _suckfest_  wizout ze right planning," Gaby added pragmatically. "So you better run ze details by me, again. What 'ave you got, so far?"

Draco had a devilish look on his face, as he leaned forward, obviously excited to share with his best mate, looking more like a kid in a candy store than the accomplished barrister he had become.

The former Slytherin chuckled.

"Before I tell you...I have to share. My mum asked me again, she actually asked,  _yet again_ …." He looked at Gaby, and adopted his mother's refined diction, perfectly. _"_ She said, _'oh, Draco, dearest….why is all of this even necessary? Why can't I just go with **the girls** to the spa? It seems so much more practical…' _Can you believe it, Gabs?" He scoffed.

"Trou du cul!" Gaby chuckled. "And...for ze ten billionthz time, Dracoid...absolutely not! Cissy iz unbelievable!, Dracoid! Mon Dieu! What iz wrong wiz your mozzer?" Gaby ranted, horrified.

The blonde boy nodded, his expression equally righteously appalled.

The blonde threw up her hands, signaling an impending histrionic rant was soon to follow. "Dracoid!  **We -** Fleur and I-are taking our Maman to a family  _Veela_  spa! Veela! And while I am convinced you and your scathingly 'ot mozzer, and 'er off ze chain 'ot sister, all 'ave Veela blood in you! I mean, 'ave you looked at yourselves? So damn good looking, to not actually be Veela….! Alors….Veela,  _you are not!"_ She sniffed. "You cannot come."

"No." He grumbled, in mock indignation, having heard this particular rant several times, already. "You know, Gabs, you _Veela_  are such... discriminators!"

She regarded him, dryly. " _Zis,_ " She said, her tone reeking of snark, "...from a man who 'as the  _snake licking his arm_  tattoo, ones zat match wiz 'is leetle boy's f _riendship_  group!"

The thinly veiled swipe at his former pureblood fanatical days was not lost on him.

"Point taken." He agreed, hoisting a drink.

They both fell back into easy conversation over a few more rounds, no topic ever keeping the two of them down for long…even topics rising to the magnitude of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

**XOXOXXO**

The other customers within the charismatic blondes' immediate proximity strained to overhear their conversation.

As usual, the Draco and Gaby's irreverent "playdates," drew out the fascinated stares of even the most jaded members of the general public; whatever they were planning in hushed tones seemed laced with

intrigue and glamour. Somehow, the fragments of conversation were infinitely more interesting to the curiosity of those mere mortals having the good fortune to be in close proximity to those two.

The morsels the eavesdroppers gleaned seemed like a truly forbidden snack, especially the bits and bobs overheard from Draco.

 _"...Then mom resorted to begging me! She pleaded for me to let Granger take her to a spa in lieu of this bachelor party!"_ He made a retching noise, expressing his opinion _. "To do…. girly-shit… with her! "_

" _Mon Dieu!"_

They drank, mutually appalled.

The hushed tone of the former death eater continued, in a low and conspiratorial tone.

_"I know, I know! She assured me that they could be 'racy' enough, to be an appropriate substitution for a bachelorette fete!"_

At this point, Draco openly guffawed, indifferent to who heard him at all. Gaby for her part, snorted, and laughed so hard firewhiskey nearly came out of her nose at the idea of her dear friend even knowing how to spell the word "racy" much less enact it.

_"Merlin's crotch! Can you imagine? 'ermione planning anyzing… inappropriate?"_

**_"Ha_ ** _! Her idea of inappropriate is to refile the library books in non-alphabetical order...while eating food in the library!"_

At this off the cuff irreverence, Gaby nearly fell off her stool, laughing.  _"Zat's hilarious, Dracoid! Zank gods she 'as **us**  for friends!"_

He nodded his complete agreement, taking another drink.

_"Y'know, though….as wound tight as she can be, I have to admit, I have really grown to love that girl, though. She has surprised me over these past few months. But I will admit…she might have regressed a bit, what with how horrified she's been regarding every fucking thing I plan for Mother's bachelor party, Gabs. Bloody hell, it's been like the ghost of Hermione past, throughout this entire planning process."_

_"Naturally. And I consider zat a good sign, Dracoid!"_

She casually looked around, for the waiter, given that they had polished off their entire carafe, and her eyes quickly took in the blatant spectatorship going on around them. Her years of practiced Veela defensiveness immediately went up, realizing that they had inherited multiple additional sets of ears.

Without even moving her lips, Gaby quickly put up a reinforced silencing spell, allowing them to resume their normal conversation in relative privacy.

Then, she merely  _"Accio'ed"_ another bottle of aged firewhiskey, leaving the middleman out, altogether. With a brilliant smile, she turned back around to face her companion.

"Zere! Zat's better." She exhaled. "See what I mean about you being so damn good looking, Dracoid? You attract ze stalkers!" She quipped, good-naturedly. " Now, back to whatever important piece of wisdom I was imparting on you….eh? Ah yes! Ze 'orrification of 'ermione.! Mais, oui…"

The gorgeous blonde got a wicked grin on her face.

"While commendable zat your planning efforts 'ave achieved zat important benchmark, my dearest Dracoid….let us be ze 'onest people _, oui?_  Frankly, ze achievement of disgusting our leetle 'ermione… **zat**   **iz**  a razzer l _ow bar,_ dear."

She clasped his face between her two perfectly manicured hands, squeezing together his cheeks like pliant cookie dough while continuing her oratory.

"I must ask, in ze spirit of ze trutz… are you, Dracoid Reginald Black Malfoy, capable of planning a  _sufficiently_ wild bachelor party?" She looked him up, and down. "Are you, Dracoid?"

She finally released his cheeks from her vice grip.

The skeptical look she wore on her face was not lost on him, and he found himself growing terribly offended. He was getting annoyed, frankly that Gaby was fairly certain that n _o one-_ save herself or Ginny- could master the lost art of "appropriate" planning of "inappropriate" fun.

His comeback left a little to be desired, saying only, "My middle name is  _not_ Reginald, Gaby!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Stop wiz ze changing of ze subjects, wiz irrelevant facts! Eet iz annoying. Answer my question, beetch!"

Now he felt himself viscerally getting annoyed.

"…Oh, for fuck's sakes, really?" He took a quick glance at her, realizing that… yes. She was indeed being serious.

He huffed at her. " Gaby… have you **not**  noticed my steak and potatoes?" He said, gesturing towards his crotch.

"What about eet?" She gestured back towards his crotch, in kind. "What does zat 'ave to do wiz eet?"

"I'm a _guy,_  Gaby _. Of course_  I know how to plan a bachelor party!" He managed to look righteously offended. "It's like, hard wired into the Y chromosome. Peeing standing upright, and throwing a bachelor party…our two rudimentary Y chromosome functions!"

Gaby snorted.

Giving her silvered haired mane a rambunctious flip, resulting in several men turning their heads so quickly Draco was sure there would be an epidemic of whiplash tomorrow at St Mungo's, she gave a directed comment to her hapless friend.

"For your  _informationalism,_ " She drawled, in tipsy Frenglish, "…ze steak and eggs …situation, or  _whatever_ you called zem, does **not**  ensure zat you know 'ow to plan…. shit! Can you take eet to ze extreme, az we discussed? Can you assure me zat you'll deliver ze full out  _man-fest_ , ze "penultimate bachelor party" for our Cissy?"

Her eyes radiated danger and something about the Veela, in this moment, seemed positively  _illicit._

With a deeper voice, she asked, "A party… zat goes to ze edge of proper? Zat casts away one's final…je ne sais quoi? A party….one zat will be talked about only in 'ushed whispers, by future generations?"

Steam was radiating off her perfect complexion, making the surrounding air seemed heavy.

She asked, summarily, "Can you, Dracoid? Can you promise…  _zat_?"

He looked at her, unmuted. "… _hushed whispers?"_

She waved her hands, in a little 'ta-da!' gesture, melting his sour puss expression. "I wish I could see Cissy's face when eet dawns on her, ze utter debauchery zat will befall 'er!" She rubbed her hands together, excitedly. Eyes shining, she looked at Draco expectantly. "So, 'ave you recruited ze men, or pseudo-mens?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." He teased.

She gave him a thwap on the nose.

"Stop being such a pain, Dracoid! Merlin! You're worse zan my 2nd years!" The gorgeous Veela huffed. "I want to know zat you 'ave an actual plan, you silly boy! Because eet iz ridicularious, oui? Uh, ridiculous…. Oh,  _what ze 'ell 'owever you say eet!_  Eet's funny, to 'ave a full out MAN party for such a feminine person az your mozzer. And frankly Mr. Steak and pomme-frites, men are not known for zeir planning skills! Now, tell me,  _who are ze men_?"

She rubbed her hands together, with aplomb.

"You're scaring me with your excitement, Gabs."

"I always excite you! Now, shut eet. Tell me ze list, or do you  **not**  'ave a list?"

He gave an evil grin. "Oh, I  _have a list_."

"And?"

"Well, as it turns out….my mother had exactly zero friends that were male in school; a few acquaintances, but they're mostly dead or incapacitated. So, I decided to invite my friends, a few faculty, and somehow the Weasley's got involved, too…."

She nodded. "Zat 'appens…ze Weasleys are sort of omnipresent."

"It didn't used to happen," He grumbled. "I blame Granger."

Gaby nodded again, more seriously. "She does control ze universe." The blonde leaned forward. "Now tell me ze Goddamned list before I 'ave to 'ex eet out of you. Are zere actually people invited? Real people, and not imaginary ones?"

He nodded, pulling a parchment from his robes. "Yup. I have confirmed the following RSVP's: me, of course; Granger, of course…because my mother refused to participate if she wasn't present; two professors, Filius Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch; and then, my friends…. Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott,

Blaise Zabini, Kevin Bletchey, Harry Potter, George Weasley, Adrian Purcey, Lee Jordan, Ginny Potter, Bill Weasley, Pansy Parkinson and Katie. By the way, I did invite Andy, Tonks, and Remus…but they are going to have to juggle a few things around, first."

"Zey have a family conflict, malheurisment. Remus' parents…and somehow, going to a muggle strip club didn't seem to take priority."

"To which they need to get their priorities sorted, apparently." He chuckled, taking a drink. "We also have a 'no' from Minerva, as well. She said she would be unable to resist detracting House Points from what she was sure would be a 'multiple infraction' sort of evening. She did, however, give me this."

"What iz zat?" Gaby said, eyeing the piece of parchment, and recognizing Minerva McGonagall's distinct penmanship, and snatching it from Draco.

She read:

_Dear Draco- while I must politely decline for the reasons I told you, give your mother my love and also, keep this number handy. It is the muggle equivalent for the phone number to reach the International Auror Office in England. I do realize that you have close ties to the Auror office, I should think you would not want to put Fleur, Tonks, or Harry in that position. You're a barrister, and I'm sure you understand the conflict of issue that would present. If you get into trouble, call this number, and ask for the Deputy of International Affairs:_

_+44 20 8345 3025, ask for extension 777_

_It is my sincere hope you will not need to use it; however, as soon as I heard the guest list included Mr. Weasley and Mr. Bletcher, I think even Professor Granger-Delacour might not be able to counteract the potential for troublemaking that can happen._

_Good luck, have fun, and return my Healer back to Hogwarts in one piece, without an addled mind, please._

_With Love,_

_Minerva_

"So Minerva…" Gaby chuckled, handing the piece back to Draco, and watched him put it away, safely. "Okay…zat's a respectable number. Some good rowdy folks, and 'ermione to unfuck anyzing you get in trouble wiz! Bien. So…what's ze plan?"

"Well, we're keeping it strictly muggle, in a remote town in England. My mother was horrified that people might actually see her do something inappropriate, so…."

Gaby nodded, in understanding.

"…So, Hermione suggested the most offensive place she knew of to start with, for dinner….some place called Hooters?"

Gaby snorted. "Even I know what zat iz!"

"Which is?"

 _"Amplement seins,_ Dracoid." She said, playfully, with a wink, propping up her own breasts, for graphic illustration. "Not zat I'm in ze market to look anymore."

"Yeah…you like a nice _finely aged_  breast, I hear…." He managed to dodge before she came at him with the next twaping gesture.

"Hey, what can I say? I like ze classics." She snorted. "Anyway, after you take in all ze…uh, "wings"….zen what next?"

"Well, Pansy suggested this muggle strip club called "Club Licorne." Apparently, its very high end, and caters to both men and women. We have reserved a roped off section in the "Gold Club" area. "

"Okay…you 'ave my attention, now."

He continued. "I'm a little nervous, because Big Red Weasley and Pansy are doing the catering, and Weasley and Jordan offered to bring 'special' refreshments _, whatever the hell_  that means!"

Gaby clapped, face flushed with excitement.

"Oh, zis iz great! You will get my Cissy all good-n-drunk-n-sexed up! I love eet! My only regret iz zat I myself will not be able to attend!" She said with a slight pout.

Draco was beet red, the concept of his mother doing anything other than serving tea and hosting high

society parties rather foreign to him, altogether.

"Yeah, uh, I guess. So…any suggestions, from here? I mean, I have the framework done, now it's just the details."

She nodded. "Yes. You've got some smart people who know 'ow to 'ave fun, in zat group. Get zem involved. And Dracoid?"

"Yes, little Veela?"

She looked like the professor she had become when she said earnestly, "No offense…but, uh. You should probably run everyzing past 'ermione, n'est-ce pas?"

"Why?" He said, sounding mock offended.

She patted him. "Because, dear. We  _don't know what we don't know_ …non? I mean, when waz ze last time you tried to do anything with muggles ozzer zan…oh, I don't know….  _kill_ zem?"

"Hmm. Good point. Run it by Granger…" He frowned. "It's kind of become my new life mantra, anyway. 'Run everything by Granger'…not just this bachelor party…"

"D'accord." Gaby nodded, with a wink. "Now, more importantly,  _why_  iz my glass empty! Zis iz a 'orror zat cannot stand, Dracoid!"

**XOXOXOXXOXO**

It turns out Gaby was rather prophetic, and Draco was glad he took her advice.

The first road block right out of the gate was _money._  How to deal with having enough muggle money on hand, yet not enough to be a "mugger's delight" as Hermione explained, was a fine line. He enlisted his rich, money savvy friend, Blaise, to deal with the "money endeavor; the guy worked at Gringott's and actually got along with the goblins.

But it was Hermione Granger Delacour, once again, that supplied the brilliant idea to save the day.

She explained the concept of a Visa credit/debit card to Blaise, which he declared "brilliant" and the two excitedly mocked up a proposal, working overnight, to take in to pitch to the Head Goblin at the bank. Once Hermione explained the lucrative concept of "service fees" to the Goblin's they were  _all in_.

Within a month, Gringott's had established a muggle- compatible VISA account that could be obtained to avoid carrying cash or Gold around with the simple convenience of a tiny plastic card that was linked directly to their vaults at Gringott's. Mr. Zabini had been tasked as the head of what had initially been thought was an annoying side project, which quickly took off as one of the best selling products the bank offered. Blaise would be overseeing the project, culling the tremendous interest developing in it already; far beyond the Narcissa Black bachelorette party circle.

All this, and it had yet to officially launch!

So it was with some amusement that Draco regarded his old school chum when he barged into his office, two weeks before Cissy's bachelor party, bearing a piece of plastic reading BLAISE L. ZABINI, ESQ. and a broad grin on his face like he caught the Snitch.

"Got one ordered up for everyone on the list! Just think…no more going in to exchange gold for muggle money! Just go…with _this_  thing!" He waived his card in the air.

"What is  _'this thing'_?" Draco asked, curiously.

"It's called a 'VISA card'." Blaise beamed, proudly. "Muggles use them all the time to pay for things, apparently. If it's stolen, you cancel it; and it absolves us of carrying wads of cash around. Oh, we will need some, naturally, for tips and the like…" He waggled his eyebrows, "…but you know what this card  _really_  does?"

"What?"

"Proves that friggin' Hermione Granger Delacour  _really is_  the smartest fucking witch of this era! Or any other." He said, sincerely. "I mean, you should have seen 'er, whipping out these finance terms…" His eyes glazed over, practically lovesick, as he recounted, "Terms like, "compounded interest" and shit! I was impressed, Malfoy…and I  _work_ in banking, every day!" He shook his head, in sincere amazement. "She won over those persnickety little fuckers over in the bank, in like…five minutes."

Draco watched his longtime friend, bemused, realizing that his mate had officially drunk the Granger Kool-Aid, as well.

Diplomatically, he offered, "She's scary…I know."

"Yeah…and this is going to expand, too; I'm spearheading the project…can you believe that? Then, it just…exploded!" He grinned, not believing his good fortune. "You better believe I got Granger her commission! She's getting a percentage too, for every card."

"That's good," Draco said, "considering it was her idea, after all."

"Well, there is that." Blaise grinned. He paused, looking away, and added as an afterthought, "Uh, Draco? Y'know…she's gotten a helluva lot hotter, too…was she  _that_  hot in school?"

"No. But…"

"But what?"

"But, uh….have you met her wife? Y'know, seen her around, or such?" He said, gingerly.

Blaise nodded. "Fleur Delacour _? Scary Auror_  Fleur Delacour? ' _Take-prisoners-no-more_  Delacour?" Yeah….I know of her." He laughed. "Don't worry, mate! I'm not really interested in becoming  _bird feed,_  anytime soon, so I know to just keep my lecherous drooling to myself. But, fuck me! Hermione really  _did_ get hotter, didn't she?"

"Loads." Draco nodded. "She really did. But for my own self-preservation, I try not to think about it too much. I suggest the same for you, old friend."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Narcissa looked at herself nervously in the mirror, thinking of the soon to be assembled group, and licked her lips after reapplying her lipstick.

She fought down the impending sense of doom threatening her conscious state of being, and she repeated her mantra. The mantra that reminder her that  _Hermione and Harry were both going to be present_.

 _Thus, it would all be okay,_  she thought with a sigh.  _After all, they had saved the entire wizarding world, for Merlin's sake! So how bad could a little party, granted in questionable taste, be…right?_

Narcissa huffed at herself, smoothing out a few more imaginary wrinkles in her form fitting black cocktail dress, and sighed again. She laced a colorful scarf around her neck, staring at her reflection in the vanity.

Reapplying her immaculate red lipstick, yet again, she mused out loud. "I wonder if they'd notice if I didn't show up?"

Cissy nearly jumped out of her pantyhose when a low, long laugh rang out behind her.

"Now, why in the world would you want to do that?"

Clutching her chest, Narcissa wheeled around, and gasped. "Andy!" She huffed. "You nearly gave me a bender!"

Andy let out a low, long laugh.

"Well, I've been sent to fetch you, dear sister." She grinned, arms crossed, looking relaxed as she leaned against her doorway. "Bender or no, it's time to go. And you look fabulous, dear sister...so stop with the fretting!"

Narcissa frowned, until Andy unexpectedly placed two wine glasses on the vanity.

"What's this?"

As the older sister uncorked a dusty looking bottle of wine, the brunette merely grinned. She inspected the legs of the wine, then appearing satisfied, poured them each a glass. She then answered her younger sister's question.

"This, my dear sister, is the last bottle of the first batch of wine I ever made."

"Oh, Andy! You should save it for something special!" Narcissa protested.

Andy rolled her eyes as she raised the glass of wine in the air.

"What could be more special than this? To my sister!" She said, a sincere smile on her face. "And...to my sister's bit of freedom...may she enjoy a night filled with the darkest of intentions!"

"Hmm." Narcissa said, hesitantly. "How about this? To sisters."

"Fine." Grumbled Andy, toasting. "Now, get your coat, hot pants...the ladies' aren't going to fuck themselves!"

"ANDY!" Narcissa squealed, as her older sister apparated them away to the meeting place.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

At the outset of her soiree, when Ginny and Pansy demanded she do a body shot off of each of Draco's male classmates, she was second guessing even the powers of the Golden Trio to save this motley crew should they get rowdy. Worse… she was tipsy at 6:30pm, albeit on expensive liquors, with much of the evening left in front of her.

The moment she knew it might all go to hell in a handbasket, however, was the moment that one of the red-headed Weasley boys…the one who owned the joke shop, came in late with an equally rowdy boy in dreadlocks who used to announce her son's Quidditch games, in tow, both grinning obscenely. They marched over to Draco, who had a big grin, and announced to the group they would be heading to the "party room" at their next destination.

Which turned out to be a…strip club.

"Draco! Have you gone insane?" Narcissa said, staring at the admittedly tasteful sign announcing the

"Club Licorne". She peered into the building from the outside, nervously. "You expect me to go into an establishment in which young women remove clothing items suggestively?" She squeaked.

"Hey…you can't exactly get a lap dance out here, Mrs. Malf-er, I mean, Madame Black!" Greg said, drunkenly.

She found her arms, on each side, gripped by none other than Harry Potter on her left, and Hermione Delacour on her right.

"Find your inner Gryffindor, Narcissa!" Harry said, gently, as the 2/3 of the Golden Trio gently pulled her into the club.

Cissy scowled. "I hate it when  _you two_ say that!"

"Well, it would just sound downright bitchy if Parkinson or Zabini said it…right?" Ginny said, with a drunken giggle. "And it just sounds so damned official when 'Mione or Harry say it…doesn't it?"

The group all murmured their drunken agreements. Draco held the door open for his mother, gallantly. Grinning, he said, "Welcome to the second part of your bachelor party, Mother! And you can thank George and Lee for the next…uh, party favor…"

"Party  _refreshment_." George corrected.

Lee interrupted. "I think it would be better classified as party  _entertainment,_  really…"

They high fived each other and walked in, carrying a rather large suitcase which they had magically obscured from the bouncer and hostess guiding the group to their VIP room.

"Oh, dear…" Said Narcissa, to the crowd's whooping.

She looked around, trying to take in all the gorgeous women dancing in various states of undress around the room, as discreetly as possible, while they weaved to the back to one of the private rooms. Her eyes kept drifting back to a dark haired woman with a tiara and a smug look. She felt herself blush when the confident woman winked at her.

The hostess nudged her. "So…you seem to like the Evil Queen, eh?"

"What?" Narcissa said, fumbling. "Ah, no. I, uh, no. I'm getting married. Happily married."

"All the more reason to look! And don't feel bad. Everyone likes the Evil Queen…even if you shouldn't." The hostess grinned, jotting down a note to herself for later, apparently. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the hostess write with a strange looking device three words:

LAP DANCE- REGINA.

"Okay, here you go! And may I say, you are certainly one of our most attractive "bachelor's" that we've had in here, Ma'am." She said, ogling the embarrassed blonde. She continued to flirt, while gesturing Narcissa into the private room that Draco, George, and Lee had previously decorated, complete with a frowning Hermione standing inside, as the cherry on top.

"Er…um. Thank you." Narcissa said, fending of the entranced hostess.

When everyone assembled into the space, Goyle hovering dangerously close to the catering table and drooling slightly, Blaise, the hostess, and the bouncer stood up front, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Can I have your attention, please?" The muggle hostess asked quietly, and being ignored by the boisterous crew.

Blaise, seeing her flail, called out "Say, mates…the lady is trying to tell us something. Can you all pop and ear, please?"

If anything, the noise level grew louder…everyone talking all at once.

Finally, Ginny let out a piercing whistle, two fingers in her mouth, with the same shrill sound she rallied her teammates up on the noisy Quidditch field. Big Red then shouted, " _Shut the hell up_ , you gits!"

Everyone silenced immediately, turning around to look at Ginny. "Thank you." The redhead smiled, gesturing to the hostess, offering gallantly, "the floor is yours, Madame…." Ginny Potter gave a quick wink at the blushing hostess.

Professor Hooch whispered to Harry, "Are you two  _really_  married? Like,  _really_  really married, Harry? She is one excellent Quidditch player…I should know!" As if that explained everything. She took a drink of her firewhiskey that had been smuggled in. "Cause….she plays professionally, and all. She's got some nice thighs…."

He looked at her.

"Madam Hooch. Please refrain from mentioning the word 'thighs' and my wife, within the same sentence ….ever again, Rolanda. You're going to give me a sexual dysfunction if you continue, in this vein. And yes…we are married. And yes, we have  _man-woman_  sex."

She nodded, clearly placating Harry. "If you say so." She grunted.

She sounded unconvinced.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Everyone was getting ready to be set loose on poor Club Licorne. However, they were not to be released without two critical things happening first. The  _first_  pressing matter, of course, was the mandatory "Safety Briefing" administered by the only full muggle amongst them, Hermione Granger Delacour, in the private VIP room with all guests present. Hermione was doing a shockingly good job of hitting the high points of the "mandatory reminders" for the night, without waxing poetic for which she had a tendency. Her main point, that she emphasized repeatedly, was that there shouldn't be any use of magic, no matter what.

The  _second_  pressing issue, she reminded the already tipsy group, was that they were to interact as though they were muggles, as to not raise unnecessary suspicions.

Finally, and the "deal breaker" to Hermione's mind, with the _last_ pressing issue at hand, was the application of the muggle customs she had already debriefed them on. Random things such as appropriate tipping, exchanging money for payment of goods and/or services, proper use of the new Gringott's money card, and depending on how their individual evenings progressed…use of muggle contraception and the importance of frequent hand washing.

"Okay, that wraps it up. Happy Wedding, Cissy!" The golden muggle grinned.

"That was remarkably brief, Hermione." Draco said, shocked.

"Hear, hear!" Pansy Parkinson chimed out. "How do we know it's not a polyjuiced imposter?"

Shushing the drunken laughter, Hermione flipped them all the bird.

"Hey! I can be succinct, when necessary!" She huffed. "Half the time, I just drew things out to  _piss off_  you Snakes. You have to know...you lot make it just  _too easy_..."

 _"That's what she said!_ " A drunken Lee Jordan bellowed from the back.

Hermione merely gave him a look, replying, "You do realize that made no sense, whatsoever, Lee?" She rolled her eyes as he nodded in agreement, emphatically. Deciding to ignore the rowdy contingent in the back, she turned to face a very _different appearing_ Boy Who Lived, and Big Red.

"You guys ready? Let me inspect you two."

Regarding Harry and Ginny closely, she glanced over her magical and non-magical disguise work from earlier with a critical eye. Finally, appearing satisfied, she nodded.

The Golden Girl had taken added precautions, choosing to disguise them. She forced Harry into wearing contacts; and she put Ginny in a blonde wig. A complex glamour charm she had learned from Fleur sealed the deal for the pair. She had insisted on the camouflage, with the rationale that Harry and Ginny were "big celebrities", and would draw unnecessary attention to the group.

She reiterated these points from her previous line of reasoning, shushing their colorful protests, while she fussed with their costumes.

As fate would have it, Andromeda passed by them looking for the stash of hand sanitizer they brought, and she happened upon the tail end of this discussion. The middle Black sister, overhearing Hermione's lecture, snorted. She stopped, dead in from of them, staring Hermione down.

 _"Really?_ " Andromeda drawled, hands on her hips.

Hermione looked at her, blankly.

Andy huffed. "Aren't you  _forgetting_  something, Hermione?"

"No...I don't think so. Er…" She thought, hard. "No. I'm not."

Andy gave her a disarming smile. "Answer me this, then, Smartest Witch of the Era…. How do you propose, then, you are going to disguise  _yourself_ …you sparkly little Golden Girl, you?"

Hermione gave her a genuinely confused look. "What do you mean, Andy?" She asked, oblivious. She

looked to Harry and Ginny for help, but they just shared Andromeda's wicked grin as well.

Andromeda merely shook her head. "You're kidding, right, Hermione?"

When Hermione continued to appear lost, Andy huffed, calling for Cissy. The slightly tipsy youngest Black sister appeared, cheeks flushed. "Yes, dear sister? What did you-oh!" She looked startled at the new appearance of Harry and Ginny Potter, nodding.

"I want some clarification. Hermione does all this," she gestured towards the Potters, "but doesn't seem have a little get up for herself! And the daft girl seems confused as to why I would even ask her such a thing!"

Andy looked over towards her bachelorette sister, seeking some type of silent confirmation. Cissy simply shook her head, communicating a silent sister understanding, in reply.

"For fuck's sakes!" Andy's said, her eyes going wide. "Cissy,  **tell me**  she's _joking."_

"I'm afraid she is not," chuckled the blonde guest of honor. She gave her older sister an almost malevolent grin, and suddenly, the Black sisters looked as though they were "back in the day," conspiring at Hogwarts, the two wearing evil grins of understanding.

Narcissa continued, "It's true, dear sister. She is actually just that bloody Gryffindor oblivious, for real…and _completely_ self-depreciating. I can assure you….it's not an act."

"Wow, I just have no words, other than..  _fuck me!"_  Andy said, reaching into her muggle dress, grasping for something.

Walking up the staircase, accidentally hearing the tail end of this interesting conversation, Draco Malfoy stopped and grinned. He blurted out, "Isn't that rather Gabrielle's job?" He grinned, his lips loosened by doing shots with George, Lee, and Ginny while setting up the room, earlier.

Andy looked at him. She gave him a glare eerily reminiscent of their eldest Black sister, causing some mild PTSD in poor Draco, as he paused. The familiar glare caused him to sweat; his grin quickly disappeared amidst all the perspiration.

"Uh…I…S-sorry Aunt Andromeda…I was just kidding." He squeaked out.

"Oh,  _really_?" Andy was completely channeling Bellatrix now. "Hmm. Let's recap: Kidding implies something _funny_  or something  _amusing_ happened. For the record, my dear boy… _neither_ thing occurred."

Andy licked her lips, an homage to Bella, as she finally located, and pulled out her wand.

Draco ducked, half expecting a Crucio.

Instead, the curly haired brunette turned dramatically towards Hermione. Aiming her wand at the Gryffindor's head, she changed Hermione's hair to a straight platinum color and doused her in lipstick, foundation, and mascara. Andy nodded, then cast a second series of complex wand movements, and suddenly Hermione's conservative navy blue skirt suit was transfigured into a _form fitting, see-through_ black cocktail dress with a borderline inappropriate slit snaking up to her hip.

Harry, Ginny, Cissy, and Draco gasped at the transformation.

Andy chuckled.

"…And just like that," She proclaimed, while grinning to herself as she put a few finishing touches on some realistic-looking tattoos adorning Hermione's expansive bare skin, "…Hermione Granger, nee Delacour….. has _left the building_ ….!"

Hermione looked around nervously, watching everyone watch and stare intently at her.

"What?" She frowned, looking around for a mirror. "Stop it! You guys are going to make me go nutters!"

"Well, dear, you would deserve it. In what universe do you think you're not just as famous as those two gits?" She gestured towards Harry and Ginny. "I mean...really!"

She looked down. "I...uh. I don't think that's true…"

"Shut up!" Everyone chorused out, silencing the brunette.

It was in that moment that walking up the staircase was a group of the Slytherin boys, who dropped what they were carrying as soon as they saw Hermione.

"Holy fucking shit!" Exclaimed Goyle.

They all stood there, frozen, staring at Hermione, their mouths agape. Only Blaise seemed to have the use of his gross motor function. He saddled over to Draco, whispering,  _"See?_  Look at 'er! I fucking  _told_

 _you_ , Malfoy! She's _fucking hot_! Damn."

They didn't look at each other; they were both transfixed, staring at Hermione.

Draco hissed back, "the plaintiff rests their case, your honor," He agreed, with a low hum, taking in his friend's statement, continuing to blatantly stared at this sexed-up version of his Gryffindor friend.

"Hey! I notice you didn't "sex up" Potter, as well, Madame Black!" Theo Nott hollered, rambunctiously.

Andy gave him a droll look, causing the group to titter. She dramatically sheathed her wand, back in her robes, one eyebrow raised, before speaking.

"Dear boy… _first of all,_  I'm a witch, not a miracle worker…"

The group's laughter interrupted her, momentarily.

"Secondly." The middle Black sister continued, clearly on a roll, "…you best call me Andy since you just let my sister practically do a shot off your scrotum, earlier tonight!"

 _"Andy!"_ Narcissa said, sounding scandalized but looking amused, as she limply swatted her sister's arm.

"As my inappropriately younger woman says…" Andy adopted an exaggerated French accent,  _"… 'eet'z ze truth!"_  Andy shrugged. She looked at Narcissa, then the collected crowd. "Now, are we drinking or checking out books at the library, hmm?"

The lone female in the Slytherin contingent let out a cry of joy.

"Holy shit!" Pansy exclaimed, a look of unrepentant happiness on her face. "I've  _found my people_!" The Slytherin girl cried out, practically skipping across the room, as she made her way towards Andromeda.

She slid her arm through Andromeda's, and grinned. "Hello, new bestie!" The younger Slytherin beamed.

Breaking away from Harry, sliding her arm through Andy's unoccupied one, the transformed Ginny Weasley Potter grinned, giving Pansy a wink.

"Me too!" Proclaimed Ginny, as she gave Pansy a high five, "Lead the way, Andy!"

"Gladly!" She looked towards her blonde sister, with her own small grin. "Come, Cissy. It's not a party without you!"

They headed toward the liquor, with the cluster of boys following in their wake, leaving a dumbstruck Hermione and Harry standing there, unmoving.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, out loud.

"I've no idea," Hermione replied, "none."

Left in the dust, the sounds of more shots breaking out downstairs, Harry simply looked at Hermione, apologetically. They stood there, in solidarity, quietly regrouping. Harry glanced over at Hermione. Ruefully, he noted her red blush, and knew exactly what to say to his oldest friend.

"Hey, 'Mione…for what it's worth, you really  _do_  look great."

He had whispered quietly, as though to not embarrass her. Also knowing her well enough to know a change of topic was called for, he continued with, "You have a copy of the telephone number of Minerva's contact in the European Union international office for muggle relations that she gave us?"

Hermione's relief was obvious. She nodded, pulling out the paper; she then carefully pulled out her wand, moving it back and forth between the paper and their forearms. She casting a spell so the number was transcribed on both of their arms, and visible to them, but no one else.

"Neat trick!"

"I try." She said, grimly. "So, it's charmed so only you can see It on your arm. It's +44 20 8345 3025, ask for extension 777. Oh! What is the Deputy of International Affairs' actual name, and salutation, again?"

Harry frowned. "I dunno. Something like Agent DuCourt, I think?"

 _"You think?"_  She raised her eyebrows. "You're the head of  _Magical Law Enforcement_  …and you don't know his name, Harry?"

"Head of **England's**  Magical Law enforcement, Hermione!" He reminded her. "This is the  _International_  "un-fuck you're stupid mistake" office, not just England's. Several pay grades above me, you know? And by the way, it's not a he. It's a she."

"Oh my God…I just make a sexist assumption!" She said, horrified.

"It's okay, 'Mione. Not everyone can be as enlightened, as myself." He grinned. "You gender oppressor,

you!" He added.

She swatted him, but laughed anyway.

He leaned in, to ensure privacy. "You sure you're comfortable? I'm happy to glamour you back, or cover you—"

She waved him off. "No, I'm fine." She reassured. "Besides…look at how much fun Cissy is having!"

They leaned over the staircase balcony railing, taking in the hi-jinks down below. They watched for a moment, amused. Hermione nudged Harry, and pointed out the laughing guest of honor, surrounded by the Slytherin crew and George and Ginny.

Hermione explained, "I can leave my self-consciousness at the door, for one night…for Cissy." Hermione explained. "Besides...after marrying Fleur, honeymooning with Fleur, being with Fleur, I can assure you…I have not one shred of modesty left, actually."

Harry grinned. "Tell me over a butterbeer later?"

Hermione's eyes looked positively misty. "A…bu…. _butterbeer,_  Harry?" She grinned, genuinely, happy to not pretend she liked these expensive grain liquors that tasted bitter that everyone insisted was "the best," before insisting  **she** drink it, too. " _See?_  I would love that! A butterbeer!" Hermione looked relaxed, for the first time that night. " _Of course_  you know that, Harry! You really are my brother, you know."

"That I am, indeed."

The second order of business before leaving the two story private suite, of course, was the Weasley's refreshment stand. Everyone had to take one puff from George Weasley's magic hookah prior to leaving the room…no exceptions. They had charmed the exit doors such that the end tables would to grab anyone who tried to exit the room without paying their respects to both the Hookah and Narcissa before exiting the VIP Suite.

Harry and Hermione gave each other a nod, both pretending to inhale. They somehow knew from prior experiences that they would likely need their wits about them this evening…instincts that would prove themselves correct, once again, for the 2/3 of the Golden Trio present.

**XOXOXOXOXXOOX**

" _Okkkkaaaay_ …..Cissyyyy….!"

The evening had been as wild as foretold, and now Cissy found herself surrounded by her besotted son, five additional Slytherin boys, along with George, Ginny, Rolanda Hooch, and Pansy. They huddled their giggling, incoherent selves around the blonde guest of honor like vultures, and it was making her a little nervous, frankly.

"Andy!" She called out helplessly, over to where her sister stood, a safe distance away with Harry Potter. She was keeping an eye on the shenanigans, and very clearly entertained.

"No!" Andy waved her off, grinning. "You're on your own!"

The boys, and Ginny, were now chanting her name, much to her horror. They gathered around the nervous bachelorette, and she couldn't help but to think the crowd was looking a little  _too eager_ for her liking.

"Okay, fine!" The cool exterior of the former lady of Malfoy Manor finally cracked. "What? What is it, you little drunkards? I can see your Mesozoic era brains collectively lumbering away..." Cissy declared.

Andy leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Great Merlin! That was horrible!" She shook her head. "Really, our eldest sister was far better at the witty quips than either of us."

"Duly noted," Harry whispered back. "Although, I must admit, I was generally too busy soiling myself when she delivered the quips to fully appreciate them at the time."

"Understandable."

"What are they all _going on,_ about?" He asked, confused.

Andy nudged him. "You didn't hear them, earlier, planning this with the three brain cells amongst them all?" She waggled her eyebrows. "Wait for it, Potter...this will be hilarious!"

"Oh, joy…" he said, feeling sympathetically nervous for the woman who had saved his life in the war. He gave her a look of solidarity, as he turned his focus back to the Hogwarts' Healer, in time to hear the big reveal...

In unison, they chanted a collective surprise for the guest of honor:

" _Cissy! Cissy! Cissy_!" The mob's voices rang out, followed by a few disorganized fist bumps, into the air.  _"_ We bought you a _30 minute lap dance!"_

Narcissa Black's eyes widened to the size of a serving platter. Harry and Andy chuckled, ambling over to get a better view of the show.

"Great Merlin!" Andy said, chuckling, enjoying her younger sister's panic attack. "As much as I am enjoying seeing my sister speechless for the first time in...well, ever….I have to remind you gits that per house policy, the dancers can't even have sex with the clients! So what's the point? You guys put down a lot of Benjamin's…"

"And?" Interjected Blaise, following only about 45% of what Andromeda had said.

"And? _And?_  And this, Mr. Pop Tart... what  _the hell_  are you going to do on a lap,  _for thirty minutes_ , if  **sex** is off the table?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

The crowd ate it up, chuckling. Pansy was snorting, she was laughing so hard.

"Andy!" Cissy said, scandalized.

A feather light touch caused goose-bumps to go up on the back of Andromeda's neck, with the distinct "tap tap" of high heeled stiletto's approaching.

"Well…" Interjected an unnaturally sexy, husky voice, announcing their arrival to the group, drawing everyone's attention.

The group, collectively, went _dead silent._

The caramel voice continued, in a confident honey-drawn camber. "… _I suppose_  that all depends on both the _skill_ of the dancer…and the  _skill_ of the. _..lap."_

The deep voice reeked of utter sin.

Every pair of eyes looked up. Entering their little group's orbit, was none other than the  _Evil Queen_ , herself. She paused, regarding Andy; the rest of everyone else regarding  _her._ The legendary Evil Queen, the woman whose dark mysterious eyes and sensuous curves caused the majority of those present to detach their jowls, leaving their mouths to hang, agape.

Amazingly, the Queen seemed indifferent to their attentions- clearly, this was not a new occurrence. The dancer merely chuckled, acknowledging the rapt attention, when she finally broke her gaze from its stranglehold on Andy.

"But…" The Evil Queen continued, holding court. "I _suppose_ you'll have a chance to find out, as well, Ms. Black…yes? Given that your friends purchased a 30 minute dance for  _you_ , as well."

She cast an evil grin at Andromeda, eyeing her up and down.

"What?" Andy said, looking flabbergasted for the first time, all evening. She cast a furious look at Draco.

"What, what?" He replied, dodging her glare. "I couldn't let Ma face that...alone!"

The Evil Queen laughed, and even _that_  was fucking sexy! It's as though the woman invented the term and was holding a Master Class in sexyology.

"A wise man!" She grinned, patting Draco on the cheek. She leaned forward, and whispered in Andy's ear. "Probably for the best, after all, Ms. Black…as I should warn you. You have  _no idea_ whom _y_ ou're dealing with."

Andy leveled her gaze back, swallowing.

"Uh, excuse me, Evil Person?" Draco squeaked, finding himself uncharacteristically awkward. "But, let's remember... the dance is for my mum," he said, pointing at Narcissa. "With you."

"Oh?" She cast him an amused glance. " I thought you were a flying monkey, little boy." Regina arched her eyebrows, causing the group to titter.

She leaned over, provocatively, murmuring, "Now, what? What did you say?"

He stammered out his question again, despite the fact the view of her cleavage was shunting important nutrients from his brain in favor of feeding Draco's lil snake, down below.

She raised her eyebrows, in response. "Little boy? Don't you think I'm  _woman enough_ for both?" She

grinned playfully, giving Andy a wink.

"It's just, uh…you know…w-we paid for two." Goyle said, his voice cracking, attempting to come to the defense of his mate. "I mean, that's what it looks like, like we're not getting what was paid for…"

Regina eyed him up and down, frowning. "Yes. And it looks like, where you come from, people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money. So there you have it."

The group tried not to laugh, out of respect to a blushing Greg Goyle, but the Evil Queen was pretty funny.

Finally, the dancing monarch released some of the tension unleashing a dazzling grin. "Oh, hush. Don't worry, little man. I'm calling in my favorite… "back up," for the Sisters Black. She's a real...savior, in situations like this." She turned her head, calling out, "Oh,  _Auntie Em?"_

Appearing as though from thin air, a tall, gorgeous blonde appeared, wearing even  _less_  than Regina. Her unbelievably toned arms and midsection, finished off by an flawless rack in toto might have induced palpitations, were it not for the fact the package was partially obscured, at least, with a red leather jacket.

"Hi, babe! You rang?" She asked, in a very likeable manner. The enticing blonde, demonstrating her fearlessness  _and_ immortality, seemingly took her life in her own hands by walking over and giving the prickly Dark Queen  _a quick peck on the lips._

"What's up, Gina?" She asked, nonplussed.

"We have received a… _summons._ "

"Oooh!" She sounded excited, her emerald green eyes sparkling. "A summons? You know I  _love it_ when we do our  **magic** ," she gave a wink to the dark haired dancer, "and tag team on these… summons thingies."

"Indeed, I do, Savior."

The blonde, squaring her athletic shoulders, placed her hands on her hips, and turned to face the group before them. With a playful grin, she asked, "For who? Who needs our particular brand of… _saving_?"

"For whom, dear." Regina corrected.

"Yeah, right. Whom. Whom needs all this?" She waved her hands between the two of them.

Regina merely rolled her eyes at the mangling of the King's English, but the hint of a smile played at the corner of her lips. Regina's friend, the dubbed "Savior," continued to survey the group, her expression neutral. Her gaze lingered just a bit on Harry and Hermione, who were standing way in the back, and intentionally not meeting her gaze. Both members of the Golden Trio felt their veteran instincts flare up with these two women, although they didn't know why, exactly.

The blonde seemed to sense their hesitancy, and stared at them intentionally, her expression changing. She frowned, as she quietly mused out loud, " _Naaah_ …there's no way, right? I mean…I must be seeing things."

Hermione continue to look down, letting her transfigured hair fall across her face, and bend down to "tie her shoe."

The blonde's frown deepened.

" _Savior!"_  Regina snapped, jarring the blonde. "Could you possibly  _pay attention,_  for five seconds?"

"Oh, whoops! Sorry!" She exclaimed, looking back to Regina and the enchanted court before her. The Savior grinned, winningly, and winked at Theo Nott and George, nearly causing them to faint on the spot. Looking back at the Evil Queen, then with a look at the group, she said, "Uh…hi, everyone?"

Everyone grinned like idiots and said "Hi" back, to the friendly blonde. George even waved, and gave a rather embarrassing thumbs up.

"We've been  _summoned_ ,  _Emma_." The way she said her name, Emma, practically caressed the word. Regina gestured, with a flourish of her graceful hands, causing Hermione to think those hands would be amazing  _casting spells,_ pointing out Narcissa and Andromeda.

"It's these two sisters, it would seem.  **One**  of them is getting married, and this is the prototypical last hurrah, as it were, before her wedding…" Hermione heard her add in a covert whisper to the blonde, "… _to a Veela_."

"Oh, wow. Now that's interesting, isn't it?" The blonde whispered back, an artificial smile on her face for their public. "I suspected something, with this bunch."

Then, their secret conferencing over, they both simultaneously snapped their heads up, and scanned the room. They both had flawlessly re-assumed their "exotic dancer" personas. The tall blonde, apparently named Emma, slinked over towards the sisters, standing rigidly off to the side of the group.

She gave them both a disarming smile. Then, she patted Narcissa and Andy on their backs, and rendered another friendly smile, circling behind them, then pushing between the two as she slid her fit arms, and linked their elbows together.

There would be no retreating. She pulled the two forward, and managed to walk with an enticing sashay despite dragging along the sisters Black, who gave each other a concerned look.

" _Upstairs_ , ladies!" She grinned, tugging them both along. At the base of the winding staircase that led to the mysterious private upper chambers, she grabbed Cissy's hand, and led her upstairs. Hermione watched appraisingly, as the blonde eventually relented, and allowed herself to be led upwards.

Harry nudged her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing." Hermione shook her head. "I know our glamours are airtight. But…It's just…I felt like that blonde one…like she was  _watching_ me.  _Examining_  me, almost."

"That's because she was! She did it to me, too. You don't think she knows who we are, do you?"

"How? I mean, muggles don't know who we are, right? But I could have sworn I saw that dark haired one mouth the word 'Veela,' Harry!"

"Oh, wow."

"Mmm. I know."

No such reservations seemed to be had by the remainder of the besotted gaggle. With the sole exceptions of Draco and Ginny, the horde stared at the Evil Queen longingly as she gave a predatory look toward the remaining Black sister.

Harry and Hermione watched Andy swallow, nervously, but gave her her props for not wavering in her gaze as she stared back at the Evil Queen.

Regina began to step forward, in her stilettos, headed towards the base of the stairs, her eyes never wavering from her intended prey. Standing before Andy, she gave her a sizzling look, her smile practically menacing.

"You think you're ready for me, Ms. Black?"

"No." Andy answered, honestly. "But..bloody hell…let's do this anyway." She grimaced.

Regina laughed outright, seemingly appreciative of Andromeda's honest reply. She then slid her hand across Andy's, in such a sensuous manner while staring at her through hooded lids, that there would be no misunderstanding of what was to follow.

"Ladies first," she said, gesturing towards the staircase, with her unoccupied hand.

Andy nodded, glancing towards the winding staircase, and began her ascent in the direction to which Emma and Narcissa had just disappeared, her hand gripped firmly by the enchanting brunette behind her.

Then, stupidity occurred.

With a lick of his lips, Blaise inexplicably bound forward, practically  _bumping into_  Regina. He breathlessly stared at her with incredible longing, and dared to tug at the Evil Queen's unoccupied hand. She halted, startled, and stopped Andy with a gentle tug.

Turning to face the man with glazed over eyes, she violently yanked her hand free from his grip. Her body posture shifted, placing herself between the drooling man and Andy. She had effectively blocked him from ascending further, towering over him due to their respective positions on the staircase.

She arched an eyebrow. "Going somewhere, young man?" She asked, darkly, with a distasteful expression.

"I…I…uh…I'd  _really_  like to come watch you! You…y-you're…gorgeous! I'd like to touch…" His voice drifted, while he was staring at her, transfixed. He gazed at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh, bloody hell," said Hermione, as she rolled her eyes. The Gryffindor, now  _den mother_ , walked over to him, quickly, before he got any more inappropriate. "Blaise," Hermione began, her tone firm. "Please, Blaise!  _Please_  let this nice lady do her job, and don't be such a damn git."

"But…."

The dark haired woman's eyes trailed, curiously, over Hermione, before landing back on Blaise. The dark glare cut him down with such ferocity that it even gave Hermione the chills.

Regina, straightening her regal posture, pointed downwards, and asked "See this line?" A "Do not Cross" sign was painted over a red line separating Blaise from Regina.

"Uh, yes…Ma'am?" He nodded eagerly.

"I highly advise you  _do not cross this line_. Some might even say this line is…cursed, even, in order to protect the dancers doing private dances." Regina pursed her lips. "And I should remind you, dear, a private dance is exactly as the name implies… _private_."

He swallowed.

"So unless you've made a reservation with Madame Ruby, I suggest you stay on  _that_  side of the line." Regina gestured down, again, at the red line, with a graceful flourish. "Unfortunately, Emma and I are booked for the evening. So, if you're _dumb_  enough to cross that line, be my guest."

Regina smiled, with malice.

Leaning forward, her voice reeked with intimidation. "I can be a  _far greater nightmare_  than you can  _ever_  imagine, young man."

She gave him a final warning glare, then unexpectedly, her eyes glanced over at Hermione, curiously. The former Gryffindor, however, didn't notice, as she was too busy frowning at Blaise while shaking her head, in disgust.

Regina turned around, and she and Andy resumed their ascent.

Unbelievably, the lovestruck Slytherin didn't seem to heed the warning, As he lurched forwards, Hermione had to physically reach out, and pull him back.

He shook his head, dazed.

The Gryffindor whispered teasingly, "Oh, Blaise…just go see George and Lee. They'll kiss your boo-boo all better, alright?"

She pushed him away from the direction the dark haired woman had disappeared, turning him towards George's direction instead. He teetered off, shaking his head, and blinking, as though waking up from a long nap. He was back to himself, seemingly oblivious.

Hermione sighed, turning back around.

Regina had returned, without Andy, and stood at the last turn of the staircase that was visible from down below, looking down at the club floor. Although the crowd was dispersing, she noticed the woman from earlier, the one that tried to restrain the imbecile on the stairs, remained in place, alone, seemingly deep in thought.

Regina paused.

The devastatingly beautiful dancer was staring down at Hermione, watching her intently. As Hermione turned back around, she felt her cheeks burning, and she glanced up, noticing Regina's intense gaze.

 _"Oh!"_  Hermione inadvertently let out, gasping, realizing she was being watched.

Although startled, Hermione's schooled her features, and intentionally didn't react to her penetrating gaze. Instead, Hermione looked upwards, neutrally, and merely offered the dark-haired beauty a wan smile. Shrugging, she offered, "I'm _terribly_  sorry, uh…Regina, is it…?"

"Yes." Regina replied, coolly. Despite her deliberately detached façade, the Golden Girl noted the faintest of smiles grace the corners of the Evil Queen's lips.

"Right, then!" Hermione nodded. "Well…uh, I have to say, I'm sorry, Regina. The Y chromosome tends to cause the 'foot in mouth syndrome', as I'm sure you're aware, and I'm really sorry for this rather pathetic and embarrassing public display." She chuckled.

Regina smiled in reply…barely.

Hermione looked back, now regarding the woman above, this time. Finally, she said, "But, I dare say, you seem to be, uh… quite  _capable_  of handling yourself."

Regina nodded.

Hermione blushed, slightly, as the two women observed one another.

Finally, Hermione broke the impasse, and said, "Okay, then…I'll stop bothering you now, and leave you to go, uh…enrapture…uh, Cissy and Andy, with your…uh, talents." She shifted her weight onto her other foot, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable under the steely glare of the dark beauty. She tried to offer her a friendly smile.

Regina's face had that curious look again. She paused, asking Hermione and unexpected question. "You're not intimidated by me?"

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "Uh, no? Should I be?"

Regina seemed amused. "Nor…entranced, either, my dear young lady?"

Again, the brunette looked at the dancer, curiously. "Entranced? Well, no offence, because you're certainly gorgeous…but I'm afraid to say …"

The dark haired beauty cut her off. "-that… **No.** You're not." She looked at Hermione, thoughtfully. "You're really  _not_ entranced, by me, are you?" Regina murmured. "Interesting…" She walked down the staircase, moving closer towards Hermione. "And  _why is that_ , exactly, dear?"

Regina was now uncomfortably close, having moved into Hermione's personal space, only one step above her. The proximity caused the shorter woman to frown.

 _She's trying to intimidate me!_  Hermione thought, to herself.  _C'mon, girl…you've bloody well done this before! You know what to do._   _Stay cool…this is just like with Bellatrix, only without magic torture._

Their eyes were locked, in an intense stare-down.

Hermione controlled her breathing, refusing to let the beautiful woman's closeness bother her. She noted the smell of apples and cinnamon wafting about in the air, that she hadn't noticed before. It smelled almost….familiar.

Oddly enough, it caused Hermione to reflect on her wife, actually, which was nice. Her wife _…_

Her  _wife_ , Fleur.

 _"Fleur!"_  Hermione said, out loud, suddenly.

Sniffing the air, she paused, and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman. Hermione looked around, making sure no one could overhear, then hissed quietly, "That's  _thrall_ , isn't it, Regina? You're trying to  _thrall me_!" She gave her a furious glare.

Regina's expression suddenly dissolved, and the woman looked genuinely startled.

However, she quickly buried her shocked expression, putting her regal mask back on, her expression betraying nothing.

"I beg your pardon, young lady? What are you going on about?" She said in a deliberately haughty voice. "I've no idea what you're going on about…"

"Really?" Hermione said, cutting her denial short, and pointing a finger at her. "Regina, you just tried to thrall me, didn't you?" Hermione said, accusingly, over-enunciating each word, angrily. "Don't deny it!"

Regina sniffed. If she was nervous, it was impossible to tell.

"Look, little girl," she hissed. "I'm a  _queen_ , and a bit more refined than that, with whatever it is you're accusing me of... good evening, dear. Enjoy the rest of it."

She abruptly turned, heading up the stairs. She effectively shut down a frowning Hermione, leaving her at the bottom of the stairs, and preventing her from asking anything further.

"What the hell?" She said, out loud, stunned.

She knew she was right. The brightest witch of her era frowned, staring up at the now empty staircase. She murmured, "Peculiar! Think, Hermione, think! Maybe she doesn't know what she's doing, I suppose? I guess that's possible. I mean, what are the chances?" Her brows furrowed, deep in thought. She continued to mumble, out loud. "How would a  _muggle_ know how to tap into thrall, anyway? How did she learn how to  _thrall_ someone, in the first place?"

Someone had moved, quietly, standing next to Hermione without her noticing. When a quiet voice spoke, her name, standing right next to her unaware, it startled Hermione, and she jumped.

"OhmyfuckingbloodyhellGods!" She exclaimed.

When she noticed who it was, she exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh, Gods! It's just you!"

Harry nodded.

"You scared the bejesus out of me, Harry!"

"Sorry, mate. And I'm sorry for butting in, but, uh…in response to your question from before, 'Mione, the answer is simple…"

He looked around, before speaking quietly, ensuring no one would overhear. Regarding Hermione, his expression deadly serious, he answered her rambled question to herself.

"The reason, Hermione, she knew how to do that, I suspect, is because she's  _not …_ a muggle."

Hermione gasped, realizing he was right.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Andy and Cissy were seated on plush leather couches, their backs to the conspicuous two-way mirror taking up the entire wall that was not recognizable, down at the ground level. When they had first entered the room, they gasped, realizing exactly how  _not private_ things actually were, at Club Licorne.

They watched, amused, for several minutes, while their respective dancers had prepared them incredibly strong drinks, and whispered furiously between themselves. The Evil Queen seemed alarmed about something, but the Emma character seemed to be pretty good at reassuring her.

However, at present, their thoughts now were far from what was happening on the other side of the two-way mirror, given that they were fairly occupied now, two drinks later.

Now, straddling each of the Black sister's laps, were Regina and Emma.

They were demonstrating their considerable prowess at dancing. At first, it had been very aesthetically pleasing, as they were skilled dancers; and it was impossible not to appreciate two such beautiful women, as they moved, gloriously above each woman. However, they both seemed annoyed that the two women were occasionally glancing back to the mirror, to make sure everyone in their party was okay.

As a result, the dancing had morphed into something else, that and Andy and Cissy were unable to turn their gaze from, respectively. The dancing had rather shamelessly changed into a blatantly risqué amalgam of movement, on each lap, that was far more  _grinding,_  than actual  _dancing._

"I thought there wasn't any touching…" Narcissa exhaled, breathlessly.

"Sort of," Emma said, grinding down on the older woman's center. "You can't touch us." She smiled, hovering close to Cissy's mouth.

Cissy shook her head, seemingly to clear it. She looked over to her sister, and tried to say something to her, but the loud music made it hard to have any kind of conversation.

Narcissa looked at Andy, who seemed just as conflicted and as miserable as Cissy was.

Narcissa sighed, closing her eyes.

Gathering herself, she opened her eyes, and reached up, gently gripping Emma's thighs, and sliding her off from her lap. The unexpected move started the blonde, and she stood there, seemingly stunned.

Narcissa didn't look at her, as she walked over to the sound system, across the room. The clever healer pretended to fiddle with the knobs, but instead, was furiously whispering a silent charm to turn the  _damn thing_ off.

The jarring silence caused the other three women to look up, startled.

Cissy's ears ringing, she exhaled, "Oh, relief!" She sighed. "Oh, Heaven's….that's so much better."

Emma looked at her, eyes narrowed. "How did you turn that off?" She asked, suspiciously.

"That?" Narcissa said, innocently, looking back at the monstrosity of a sound system. She shrugged. "I…I don't know, exactly! I just pushed some buttons, a bit." She tried to look as apologetic, as possible. " I'm sorry, I guess I should have asked first. It looks expensive. It was just so loud, I couldn't hear myself think!"

"Hear, hear, sister!" Andy agreed.

Emma and Regina exchanged a look.

Before the Black sisters realized what was happening, they were quickly subdued. Narcissa Black looked stunned, staring at a wand in her face, with Emma at the other end, glaring at her, threateningly.

Narcissa swallowed.

Her eyes darted to her side, and she noticed her sister, via her peripheral vision, had been thrust face down, on the couch. Regina was on top of her, gripping her hair and also brandishing a wand, pointed against Andy's neck.

"What the fuck?" Andy hollered, voice muffled through the couch cushions.

"Okay, ladies!" Emma said, glaring between both Blacks, all pretense of niceness gone. "Start talking! You have some _explaining_  to do."

" _Excuse me?"_  Narcissa said, as she arched her eyebrows, refusing to cower. With a glacial glare reminiscent of her former past, she spat out, "About what? About how I  _turned off a sound system_? You must be joking! Surely you've an owner's manuals to answer such questions….there's really no need for this inexcusable behavior!"

Despite her face being mashed down into the couch, she heard her sister chuckle.

Regina gripped Andy's hair tighter. "Did you say something, dear?" Regina said, sarcastically. "You know… a good witch covers her tracks, but a  _better_  one can uncover them." Regina shot her head up at Narcissa, without loosening her grip on Andy. "Who **are**  the two of you?"

Narcissa gave her a stoic glare.

"I believe that information was on the reservation card," She hissed out, before punctuating her statement with a equally sarcastic, "… _dear."_

Emma's hand shot up, gripping Narcissa's neck, tightly, causing her to wince. Emma dug the tip of her wand into her Narcissa's forehead.

"Really? You're just minding your own business," Emma said, evenly, "…showin' up in a muggle establishment… _reeking_ of Veela pheromones  _all over you_?"

Emma's emerald green eyes stared at her, intently. She glanced over at Andy, momentarily, then looked back at Narcissa, frowning.  _"Both of you_ , in fact! Covered in Veela pheromones. Curious thing, huh?" Emma leaned closer, into Narcissa, her gaze fierce. "You two haven't been _paying_ for any… Veela  _services,_  have you?" She said, hissing.

"Paying?" Narcissa said, carefully. "Veela?  **What**  are you talking about?"

There was a painful silence, as Regina and Emma exchanged another look.

Finally Regina huffed. "Don't play dumb!" She ordered, annoyed. "It's unbecoming."

"She can't help it!" Andy said, voice muffled by the couch. "She's  _blonde!"_

"Oh, bloody hell, Andromeda!" Narcissa hissed, rolling her eyes, turning towards Andy and glaring at her, despite being at the end of Emma's wand.

"Uh-uh." Reproached Emma, cocking her head forwards, again.

Cissy looked at her captor, coolly. "I'm  _quite sure_  I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you wouldn't mind removing that little stick from my face…"

"Nope."

Again, the muffled voice interjected, "I have to say…this is like the  _worst_  lap dance, ever!"

Regina wrenched Andy's head still. "Shut up!" She admonished. She over looked towards Emma. "I'm going to have to go in, Em."

Emma nodded, in understanding. "Be quick. The mark is supposed to be here, any second…."

Cissy observed, narrowing her eyes, and watching Regina's lips. The former Slytherin recognized Regina's mouthing the words silently to cast the _Legilimens_  spell, and her eyes widened. She watched as Regina entered Andy's mind.

Cissy tried her best to remain neutral, to not give away to her captor that she recognized what Regina was actually doing, trying to cast a counter-spell.

 _"Get out of my bloody head,_  you bitch!" Andy shouted, murmuring the words to put up her own shields.

Emma yelled out, alarmed, as Regina recoiled backwards, startled.

The Evil Queen's eyes had opened suddenly, a shocked look on her face. "Holy shit!" Regina gasped, panting slightly, her eyes darting back and forth between the Black sisters. She released her grip on Andy, who sat up, and shoved the woman off of her.

"Fucking rude!" Andy growled.

Regina's eyes were wide. "You…you're…" She seemed at a loss. Finally she declared, "You're one sick fucker, lady!"

Cissy looked startled at the revelation, but Andy looked indifferent.

"You're entitled to your opinion…I'm entitled to mine." Andy said, nonplussed, knowing  _exactly_ what Regina was referencing. She had landed in her head, her first memory viewed caused Regina to witness one of her recent play sessions with Gabrielle.

Emma's alarmed voice shot out _, "Is it them_ , Gina? Are  _they_  the buyers?"

"No." Regina said, firmly. "But," Regina continued, calming her voice. Then, she let out an alarmed warning, " _Emma!_  Your wand!"

The warning was too late.

The younger and clearly more athletic-appearing blonde, had been  _disarmed_  by the unassuming Narcissa Black!

Narcissa, who now held Emma's wand in her own hand, had it pointed at its owner's head. Cissy was aiming to unleash _a whale_  of a spell back at her former captor, furious. As Narcissa opened her mouth to incant the spell, Regina cried out, " **No!"**

Something about the intensity of her plea cause Cissy to pause. Regina had her arms up, as though willing the blonde to stop.

 **"Please!**  Stop! You'll give away our position!  _Please!"_

Her genuine entreaty caused Narcissa to stop, but she kept a firm grip on Emma's wand, anyway.

"Nicely done, sister!" Andy chuckled, oddly calm, and looking between the three women. She continued to laugh, finally blurting out, "I guess all those years of wrestling Bellatrix came in handy, finally, huh?"

You could hear a pin drop, as Regina and Emma eyes went wide as saucers.

"What?  _Bellatrix?"_  Regina gasped, a peculiar tone in her voice. "Bellatrix? As in… _Bellatrix Lestrange_?"

Andy and Cissy now exchanged a look. Andy shrugged. "Maybe." Andy answered, casually.

Regina's head swiveled precariously between Andy and Narcissa, before exchanging a knowing look with Emma.

"And… you two know Bellatrix Lestrange  **how** , exactly?"

The Black sisters said nothing at first, while Regina squirmed.

Finally, Andy said, indifferently, "Not that you deserve an answer, but Bellatrix is our sister." Then looking at Cissy's pained expression, she corrected herself. "Or… um. She  _was_  our sister."

Andy yanked her arm out of Regina's grip, who looked stunned, her mouth hanging open. Andy stood up dusting herself off. Regina's co-conspirator picked up the slack for the stunned brunette, since she had been apparently stunned into mute status.

Emma asked, " _You two_  …you two are  _Bellatrix Lestrange's_  sisters?" Emma sounded shocked.

"I believe we've established that, yes." Narcissa huffed. "That's what Andy just said! Now unless we're going to start making friendship bracelets…" She huffed, moving towards the staircase.

Her movement seemed to rouse the Evil Queen.

Regina physically cut her off from the egress. She arched an eyebrow. "No friendship bracelets, then? Well, there's always _braiding each other's hair..."_

Narcissa folded her arms across her chest, but smirked, regardless, amused.

"Hm. Indeed. Don't forget…the ever popular prank calling our boyfriends, and hanging up…."

Regina and Cissy chuckled between themselves.

Andy looked between the two of them, confused. "What the bloody fuck are you two talking about?"

"Yeah!" Agreed Emma, looking at the impromptu lovefest between Cissy and Regina disbelievingly. "Regina!" Emma snapped. "We have two  _death eaters_ , here, and you two are fucking babbling on about…what?"

Narcissa ruffled.

"I beg your pardon! We are NOT former death eaters."

"…Or present or future, either," chimed in Andy. "I was actually  _disowned_  for marrying a muggle! The death eaters hated me! I was considered a blood traitor, and summarily blasted off the family tree."

Regina's head snapped up. "That  _yummy little blonde_  of yours is a  _muggle?_  Really?"

Andy, remembering Regina had violated her privacy, whacked her. "No, you idiot!" She glared at Regina. "That 'yummy little blonde' as you call her, has a name! She's not an object, thank you! Besides," she said, glaring at Regina, before adding, "… _She wasn't even_   _alive_  during the first wizarding war!"

" _Woah_." Emma said.

Andy's eyes widened, realizing her miscue.

"Fuck." The cougar sighed, in acknowledgement.

"The first wizarding war was only, like…how many years ago?" Emma said, gleefully. "I mean...not many! Woah, woah and WOAH!" Emma grinned.

"I know, right?" Narcissa said, nodding in agreement with delighted Emma.

Andy blushed slightly. Glaring at Emma, she growled, "My god, you are so…."

"…Immature?" Offered Regina.

"Yes! Thank you." Andy nodded towards Regina. "You are so immature!"

"Yup!" Agreed Emma. She whispered to Narcissa, "What's the category above 'cougar'?"

"I don't know…um, lecherous?" She suggested.

They giggled, momentarily forgetting they were in a captor-captive relationship, earlier.

Andy gave her sister a sniff, before ignoring the blondes, altogether. Turning back to Regina, they shared a mutual rolling-of-the-eyes.

Andy continued, explaining with a strained voice. "No. The woman you saw, when you were violating my privacy, Regina,"

"Apologies." The regal woman offered, stiffly.

Andy rolled her eyes, again. "She is actually, is my current, uh, paramour."

Regina nodded approvingly. "Nice."

"Thanks. It's worth mentioning, by the way…my paramour just so  _happens_  to be a Veela."

Regina and Emma both looked shocked.

Andy continued, "…which is why I smell of her. Hence, the Veela pheromones." She glared at Emma. "And no, I do not pay for her services, to answer your rude question." She added defensively.

A rakish smile on her face, the Evil Queen nodded, her voice laden with respect.

"Actually…Andy dear? It looked to me like if  _anyone_  was paying, it should have been  _her_ , actually."

Regina gave Andy a nod of acknowledgement, clearly impressed.

"Indeed." Andy said, with a salacious grin.

"Completely inappropriate, the both of you!" Narcissa said, closed her eyes, and wincing. "Okay…can we please focus, here? Let's start with—"

Emma gasped.

Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape. Finally, she swallowed, and looked between Andy and Cissy.

" _Wait a damn minute_!" Emma said, raising her hand in the air, the tremor of the wand in her hand the only sign revealing her nerves.  _"If you two_  are the Black sisters…"

She swallowed again.

"It stand to reason…ohmigod, it totally makes sense that you're here with…  _her_!" Emma exclaimed, and began pacing, excited.

She stopped pacing, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, holy shit! That explains it!"

She marched to the excessively gigantic mirror on the wall. Pointing down, through the two way mirror, Emma's finger aimed at the glamoured-up Gryffindor below.

The Savior asked, her voice dripping with excitement, "That …down there! THAT IS …that's Hermione Granger!  _Isn't it?"_

Her eyes looked wildly between the two sisters, seeking confirmation. Emma's finger had singling out the Golden Girl, currently fending off two Slytherin boys, laughing, and rolling her eyes next to her disguised best friend.

Emma's voice was almost pressured. "She's right next to  _Harry Fucking Potter_ , isn't she?" Her eyes looked for unspoken confirmation from Narcissa.

Cissy arched her eyebrows.

Emma let out a squeal of delight. " _I was right_!" She looked over at Regina, her expression victorious. "It's Hermione-Fucking-Golden-Girl-Granger, Regina! Right down there!" She gestured wildly with her pointed finger.

Regina looked out the window, musing indifferently, "Hm. So it is."

The blonde exotic dancer stepped up and walked over, whooping, and slapping Regina on the back. Defiantly, she grinned. "Remember our deal!"

Regina frowned. "I remember  _nothing_."

"The laminated list?" Emma asked, folding her arms, and frowning.  _"Really_? You've forgotten the God-damned laminated list, Regina?"

Emma looked at her fellow dancer, clearly irritated.

" _You're telling me_ you  _forgot_ the laminated list?" Emma huffed, incredulously. "You went and literally  _laminated_  it, Regina! The goddamned  _actually-laminated_  laminated list, Regina! You don't remember it? Give me a break!"

Regina seemed really annoyed now.

"Fine!" She conceded, in defeat. Shaking her head, she hissed, "What were the chances we were ever going to run into _Hermione Granger_ , for fucks sakes!"

Emma was dancing around the room, giddy.

"Apparently 100%!" The blonde replied, laughing at Regina's misery.

Emma looked like she was going to pop, she was laughing so hard. She moved toward Regina, putting a finger to her chest. "Serves you right for putting  _Bellatrix Lestrange_  on yours, dear!" Emma said, continuing to laugh, and wiping the tears from her eyes. "At least I picked people that are actually  _alive_!"

"Fine! So Hermione Granger is here." Regina now was pissed. "Oh, good luck, dear…she's immune to thrall."

Emma stopped laughing. "What? She is?"

As disappointment registered on the younger dancer's face, an evil smile slid across Regina's, in kind. "She is, indeed!" Regina grinned. "So, good luck to you, dearie." Regina regarded her nails, before looking back up, with a snarky grin. "But I'm sure you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers, right?"

Emma's face was soured. "Oh, shut up, 'Gina."

Cissy and Andy looked at each other, words failing them. Finally, Andy gave the two dancers an appraising look.

She attempted to gently break their glaring detente.

"So, ladies…I'm going out on a limb, here…how long you two been together?"

They glared at each other.

"Five years." They answered, simultaneously.

"Huh." Andy said. "Five years? Seems longer than that, I would have guessed."

They shrugged.

Narcissa, ever the politician, attempt to soothe the rift. "Regina…Emma…if I may." They both looked up, and she gave them a warm smile. "My dear friend, Hermione," she began, ignoring the glare Regina was giving her, "… is indeed immune to thrall, as you correctly surmised."

"How?" Emma asked, as though it were the worst thing in the world.

"Well, dear," she explained, gently. "It's because she is quite happily married-"

"-to  _a Veela_." Regina interjected, finally making the connection.

Emma's eyes went wide.

"Yes!" Narcissa nodded.

Regina smoothed out her skirt. "Ah. Well, then. This is… awkward." Regina acknowledged. "Let me guess," she asked, as she looked squarely at Andy, "Your delicious little Veela morsel..."

"She is Hermione's wife's sister…"

"Her _little_  sister." Cissy emphasized, with a wink.

"Shut it, Narcissa."

Regina threw her hands up into the air, and sighed. "Oh, fucking happy day!" She groused. "Well, I suppose you're off the hook." She grimaced, her eyes dark.

"I guess that's an apology, then?" Andy said, bemused.

"Look, I'm ….tense. Emma and I here," she gestured towards the blonde, "we are not really dancers."

"No shit." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Emma protested. "I didn't see you two complaining!"

Andy ignored her, staring at Regina. "Who are you then?"

"We're Aurors.. Undercover. There's been a string of Veela abductions, women forced into the underground black market of human trafficking."

"Technically, 'being-trafficking' Regina." Emma corrected.

Regina rolled her eyes, impatient. "Whatever! So, we've finally tracked him down…the mark, the head of the operation…"

"The scumbag is here, tonight?" Narcissa surmised.

Emma nodded. "Not yet. But he'll be here. And when he gets here?"

"You're going to dismantle him." Andy said, noticing the fire in Regina's eyes.

"I would like to, yes." Regina agreed. "The terrible thing he's done to women? Horrifying. Even by my standards. He deserved to be tortured to death, resurrected, then the process repeated." She said grimly, her hand itching as though it wanted to rip his heart out of his chest.

Cissy and Emma both looked over at Regina, each a little concerned.

"Uh, Regina, dear?" Cissy asked, softly. "Do you..uh…plan on doing that? Torturing him?"

The Evil Queen shook her head. "No, sadly. But I  **do**  plan on  _arresting_ the fucker."

Cissy observed the quiet sigh of relief that came from Emma.

"So…a man who doesn't want to be found, who has eluded international law enforcement…you're going to nab him? And, you're going to find him by, what, sniffing out the pheromones?" Andy asked, curiously.

Regina gave a nod. "Something like that."

Andy cocked her head. "Which implies, of course," she looked between the two dancers, "…that the two of you have a personal interest in this case, as you can actually detect the Veela pheromones, on this scumbag."

"Wait!" Cissy exclaimed, eyes lighting up. " _You're…_ you two are… _Veela_!" Cissy said, finally making the connection.

Regina gave her a glare.

"Well! Lookie here, who just joined with the program!"

"Hey! Stop being such a bitch!" Andy said, giving her arm a playful whack. "Look, here, Evil Magistrate or whatever the fuck you call yourself…we're on your side, remember?"

"Sorry." Regina sighed, admitting, "I get antsy when I don't know who I should hate."

Andy and Cissy exchanged a knowing look, then stared at Regina.

The glowering woman, noticing their looks, glared at them. "What?"

Andy grinned. "You know, Regina," Andy began, tentatively, "While I'm not _sure_  this is a complement, exactly, I must say…I think you would have actually gotten on like gangbusters with our  _eldest_ sister, actually."

Regina perked up, immediately, at Andy's admission.  _"Really?"_

"Yes, really! Astonishingly enough, I have to agree with Andy." Cissy concurred.

"Huh!" Regina's face flushed, and she looked oddly happy. "Why, exactly? Tell me-"

Whatever query Regina had was cut off, mid-sentence was cut off by a swat to the back of her head. "Hey!" Regina yelped.

Emma stood over her, hand outstretched, clearly not amused. Glaring at the Evil Queen, she said, "Don't think I won't do it again!" She waved her open hand, for emphasis. With jealous fury, she said in a low voice, "May I remind you, Evil Queen? YOU have no idea what  _I'm_  capable of…."

They exchanged a meaningful look.

Rubbing the back of her head, Regina groused, "Weren't you the one, two seconds ago, that was dancing around like the idiot you are, Savior, in delight that the Golden Girl was here?"

Emma merely stuck out her lower lip, in a pout.

"Fine." Grumbled Regina, her defenses crumbling.

"Hey!" Andy just chuckled. "You know…if you two need some wine for  _your wedding,_  let me know, ladies." She grinned. "I'll give you the friends and family rate."

**TBC.**


	32. The Comedy of Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long live Fleurmione, Viva La SwanQueen!
> 
> XO - TA & LF

"Are you fucking kidding me with this? Right now? Really? .Fuck!"

Regina appeared to be having a full-on, genuine schizophrenic break; she was talking to seemingly no one and responding to internal stimuli, while pacing with a look like she wanted to vivisect someone's internal organs with her bare hands.

Andy and Cissy gave each other a concerned glance, and knowing glance…Regina's controlled anger, beautiful and terrifying, felt oddly familiar to them. They both settled their respective gazes on the Evil Queen; Regina pacing, in her regal fury, around the private VIP suite.

The comparisons to their eldest sister were inevitable, really.

Thoughts of Bellatrix aside, Regina oozed her own dangerous, frenetic energy. She was seemingly conducting a bizarre, one-sided conversation, and she was producing small tendrils of purple mist which radiated off her hands while she clenched her hands into fists.

They watched her force a calming breath, relaxing her fists, finally. The move elicited a noticeable sigh of relief from Emma, standing next to them. However, the moment of respite was short lived. Instead, unclenching her fists merely allowed her to gesticulate even more wildly with her hands themselves, as her conversation seemingly grew increasingly angry.

Andy and Cissy exchanged a slightly more alarmed glance.

As they watched Regina continuing to mutter unintelligibly, she suddenly kicked over an ottoman in anger.

"Damn! Hey, Cissy..." Andy winced, and actually felt rather sorry for the ottoman. "...is she channeling Bellatrix from the grave, or something?"

Narcissa, nodding in agreement with her fellow Bellatrix-survivor, surveyed the room looking for potential escape routes. Her gaze fell on Emma, who didn't seem the least bit phased by Regina's schizophrenic behavior.

Odd! Narcissa thought to herself.

Instead of alarm, Emma held an expression with something akin to amusement on her undeniably beautiful face. The emerald green eyes twinkled, amused, as she caught the utterly alarmed expressions on the Black sister's faces. Finally relenting with a reluctant chuckle, Emma offered an explanation for Regina's bizarre behavior.

"So…." Emma began, laughing, "Regina's talking…I mean…uh, she's wearing a piece."

"A what?" Cissy clarified."

"A piece. You know, a wire."

Narcissa regarded her with a blank expression. "What?"

"Oh, right." Emma said, in realization. "You must be a pureblood, Narcissa Black."

Narcissa's chin rose, out of habit. "Yes."

Emma' s face remained neutral. "'kay, then. So, she's actually talking to headquarters, via a device in her ear. A communication device, of sorts. The receiver earpiece thingie is in her right pearl earring…"

"What?" Andy and Cissy simultaneously exclaimed, startled, and earning them a frightening glare of reproach from the Evil Queen herself for being so loud.

"Shhh!" Regina admonished.

Emma held up her hand, in concession, with an apologetic look towards Regina, who only offered her a curt nod, in return.

"But…it's so small!" Andy said, in wonderment.

Emma looked at the two women. "Are you fuckin' with me, right now? For real? You two can kill people with a green light from a stick, but an implanted muggle radio wire is conceptually impossible for you to fathom?"

Narcissa sniffed. "I beg your pardon, young lady!" She said, as she gestured between herself and her sister. "Neither of us has ever employed the Avada Kedavra curse, that 'green light from a stick,' thank you very much!"

Emma shook her head. "So not the point, Madame Black."

Regina shushed them all with an emphatic gesture.

Just as quickly, the Queen turned her back to them, continuing to mumble. They could tell by her tense posture that she was listening to some apparently not good news; she arched her spine, straightening her already straight frame further.

"Fine," she said with some clear venom. "Auror Mills, out." She turned her face away. Angrily, she huffed, putting distance between the onlooking eyes and herself, further isolating herself in the corner of the room. She refused to meet their curious gazes.

Emma studied the Evil Queen's expressions.

Finally, the blonde Saviour turned to Andy and Cissy, and explained.

"Shit," mumbled Emma. "She's not happy. This is….uh, not good."

"No shit, Regina's Slaveior!" Andy hissed back. "Who's she talking to, anyway, on that freakishly tiny transmitter in her pearl earring?"

"Headquarters." Emma said, glumly. "It's never good when she is growling like that." Emma frowned.

"Wait a minute…you said you were Aurors…"

Emma face suddenly went rigid, snapping from its effortlessly happy expression, into a more tight and schooled expression. "Yes?" She said, simply.

"But that would imply you're British, right? We're in London, after all…" Andy mused, working out the kink in their story.

"We're not English!' Emma snapped, uncharacteristically.

Both Blacks raised their eyebrows with the timing of synchronized swimmers.

"I mean...we're not…" Emma exhaled. "Uh, yeah. We're American."

"Mmmm." Murmured Cissy, musing aloud. "American you may be, fine. But that wouldn't explain why you're here…working out of your jurisdiction." Her sapphire blue eyes cut forward, catching Emma in their glare

"It happens all the time, Narcissa!" Emma said, curtly.

"No, it doesn't." Andy said, cutting the two women off. "Emma, don't bullshit us. My daughter was one half of Britian's Auror Field Team One, for years!" Andromeda's maternal pride was obviously showing.

"Wait, what?" Emma's eyes bugged out of her head. "What? Dora Tonks?" She screeched, earning the Savior an angry glare, from the scowling woman in the corner.

"Sorry, 'Gina." She grinned, sheepishly, acknowledge the rebuke. Leaning forward, Emma stage whispered, "Tonks is your daughter?" She said incredulously. "What a fucking small fucking world…!"

"Ms. Swan, must you punctuate every sentence with with embellishment of "fuck?"" Regina scowled.

Emma just grinned. Then, Auror Swan leaned forward, confiding to Andromeda, "Holy fuck, Andy! Your daughter is an absolute bad-ass... for a Brit!"

She gave a cheeky grin.

"I mean, her and that fucking scary psycho Auror she was paired with? Shit…. they were just…the bomb!"

"Thank you…I think?" Andy said, in uncertain reply.

"You knew Dora?" Narcissa clarified.

"Oh, yeah, most definitely. Not too bad on a broom, either!"

Andy's face beamed with pride.

Cissy's intense gaze, however, had not yet mellowed. If anything, it burned even hotter, causing her to appear more like the Narcissa of the past, as she gave a haughty sniff.

"It bears mentioning, Auror Swan, that that 'fucking scary psycho,' as you so eloquently put it, is Fleur. She has a name. It's Fleur Delacour." She said, coolly.

"Yeah?" Emma cocked her head. "I know that. 'Prisoners-No-More' Delacour…'course I knew that, lady!" she grinned, referencing Fleur's rather unsympathetic moniker she earned in the field. "She wasn't quite as…well, likeable, as Tonks..."

"Mm." Cissy murmured.

Emma waived off Andy's warning look. "What? That woman is just flat out cold, Andy!"

Andy sighed. She tried to stop the metaphorical car crash.

Cissy's ice cold voice cut through the room like a knife. "Cold? Perhaps, to some. But…. I know one person, off the top of my head, who seems to find her...well. Not cold, to put it lightly."

"Yeah?" Emma said, a disbelieving expression on her face. "Not cold, huh? She seemed pretty frigid to me, Narcissa."

"Yes, I imagine she would." Narcissa nodded, enunciating her words. Her expression contained a brief flicker of something darker, as she continued. "But I can think of one person who doesn't share your opinion...dear."

"Her mother?" Emma guessed, dryly, cracking herself up.

"Well, that wasn't the one exactly I had in mind, but yes, her mother does love her." Cissy grinned, and she leaned forward, in a conspiratorial manner. "No…I was thinking more along the lines of her wife, actually."

Emma looked shocked. "Prisoners-No-More" Delacour has…a wife?" She said, in disbelief.

Andy looked at her younger sister, reproachfully. "Cissy—" she began.

Cissy waved her off.

"Yes!" The healer grinned. "She is married, Emma. And yes, Fleur does have a wife, actually!" Narcissa narrowed her gaze, speaking with deliberate intention. "A wife that adores her, actually. Completely adores her." Cissy met Emma's eyes, in direct challenge. "I was at their bonding, actually."

"Huh." Emma murmured. "Who could defrost that chick, I wonder?"

"Indeed." The former lady of the manor, spoke intently. "In fact…I believe you might have even mentioned her, once or twice, this evening, if memory serves…"

A sinking feeling roiled down Emma's gut.

"No! Not possible…"

"What's not possible, Emma?" Cissy asked, sickly sweet.

"You're not implying...what I think you're implying, are you?" Emma's eyes grew in size, realization slowly creeping onto her face. "Not…."

Cissy nodded. "Oh, yes, dear!" She allowed herself the brief childish moment of smugness, adding, "Apparently Fleur is not so frigid to everyone, it seems. I believe you know of her wife…Hermione Granger Delacour, yes?"

Emma's face went as white as the first snowfall…literally.

Snow white.

Emma was stunned. "I don't…ah… it…" Her eyes demonstrated the resentful processing that her lips struggled to articulate. "Wh-Wha.a…?" Emma gurgled. Finally, she looked to Andy, for confirmation.

Andy laughed, sympathetically. She offered a simple, "Yup, Emma…it's true."

"It is?" Emma swallowed, eyes stunned.

"It is." Cissy interjected, answering for Andy. "I've never seen such a total burst of… lesbianification, if that's even a word, as I witnessed between Fleur and Hermione! I was there. It made my head explode, how fast they… reacquainted."

She realized she was twisting the knife,despite the clearly already defeated expression on the blonde dancer-slash-Auror's face. "If one looks in a dictionary of the King's English, I dare say, their picture is strategically next to the word 'U-Haul.' I'm fairly certain of it."

"Oh." Emma said, quietly.

Cissy allowed a small trace of a smile to crack at the corner of her lips. Going in for the kill, she added, casually, "Oh…and funnily enough, as fate would have it….they're a Veela Mate Pair, as it turns out!"

"Veela Mate…whaaaa?" Emma gasped, openly, clutching her hand to her mouth. "No… way! Shut the door! Get the fuck out…no way!"

"Yes….uh, way." Cissy confirmed, a tad uncertain as to the correct response to Emma's verbal diarrhea.

Bother these stupid Americans and all their little colloquialisms! Cissy grimaced.

Emma's eyes were still in shocked contemplation when the click click click echoed behind them, signaling the familiar Christian Louboutin's approaching. The sound was what pulled her out of her deep revere.

"Language, Ms. Swan…" admonished the terse voice. "And really, if you insist on continuing to punctuate your every sentence with 'fuck', would you possibly adopt an Irish brogue, or something?" She frowned. "We have a difficult time enough, here, without you contributing to the American stereotype."

"What the fuck's that 'sposed to mean?" Emma said, indignant.

Regina merely rolled her eyes as she moved to hover above them. The three of them couldn't help but to gaze upward, from their seated position, under the long shadow of the Evil Queen. She stood, effortlessly commanding authority, her charisma pulling each gaze towards her. Her hands on her hips, she looked as though she could blast a fireball through the side of the Earth.

Apparently, her need to fume, privately, had reached its conclusion. Now, she apparently felt inclusive...and wanted to share her dark mood cloud overhead with the others.

She looked at them.

They looked at her.

A tense silence hovered in the air, one that only Andy was brave enough to break.

"So…." The middle Black sister began, her eyes curious. "Uh, your Majesty? Do tell…what all's got you all Gobsmacked, then?"

Regina ignored Andy, however.. Her intense gaze sought out the green eyes of Emma, and Emma alone. They exchanged a look, one loaded with meaning. When the Evil Queen finally spoke, she spoke only to Emma and the edge was unmistakable.

"Ms. Swan…"

"Yes, Regina?" Emma's voice was suddenly all business.

Regina opened her mouth, then closed it again. The brunettes jawline clenched, and Narcissa could have sworn she saw her eyes water.

That, of course, caused Emma's expression to immediately cloud with concern. "'Gina…what's going on?"

The unmistakable flicker of sorrow, momentarily on display, roiled over her expression, before her mask of smooth indifference quickly re-settled on her face. She gritted her teeth, practically willing her features to go into a neutral expression, but failing. Finally, when Regina spoke, she did so hoarsely, with an expression uncharacteristically full of emotion.

"They…" She cleared her throat. "They are…dead, Emma. They've been taken out."

"What?" Emma shot up, standing, her hands clenching at her sides into fists. Emma was obviously the more emotional one of the two, and waves of shock and sorrow rolled off her, unchecked. "Who? Who is dead, exactly?"

They exchanged a look, with Emma muttering a few swear words, rubbing her eyes. Finally she looked at the stoic brunettes, and queried, "Regina! Please! Tell me it wasn't—"

A regal hand shot up in the air, silencing the savior. "—It was." Regina answered, cutting her off. "They were killed…it was Auror Lopez and Auror Pierce, Emma. Lopez and Pierce are dead.."

"How is that even possible? HOW?"

Now Emma was doing the crazy pacing.

She frantically gestured, pacing in a loop in the small room. "We just debriefed!"

Regina nodded, in acknowledgement. "Someone got to them as soon as we went live with this mission." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking up at the ceiling. "We're going to have to abort this mission."

"NO!" Emma hollered, furiously.

Regina sighed, looking suddenly exhausted. "Emma, we're made. Lopez and Pierce are gone! Our cover's blown...there's no point, now."

"No, Regina!"

"No, you! Emma, you listen! Don't you get it?" Regina stood, furious. She spoke, emphatically. "The Portugal was already suspicious of the deal…there is no way he's going to show if there's no Product and no broker to pimp the dea!"

Narcissa frowned. "The Portugal?"

Regina met her frown, in return. "Yes!" She spat. "The god-damned Portugal."

"I'm guessing that's a code name." Andy said.

"How brilliant of you, Madame Black." Regina bit, sarcastically. "Yes. We gave him the name…because we've been so worthless about finding out what his real name actually is. Name…location… or anything useful at all, really."

Finally, she slumped back into her seat, and it looked like she was defeated. She sat, boneless, staring off absently.

"Oh, god….'Gina!" Emma gasped, rushing over to her mate. "We'll figure this out! We always do!"

Regina's eyes looked defeated. "Really, Miss Swan? Your annoying optimism is typical of these situations, as usual. While I no longer want to kill you, due to the fact you are inexplicably and quite annoyingly my one true love...don't think that means I won't reconsider that option!"

"Well, that's something, right?" The savior said, with a sheepish grin. "That you didn't want to automatically kill me, right?"

"Mmm." Grumbled the brunette, but looking up just briefly, brown eyes locking with green as her hand gave a small squeeze to her love.

"We'll figure something out, really….just, you know, put it a substitute pinch hitter? Like the Red Sox do?"

Emma leaned over, explaining to the confused purebloods, "It's a muggle sports analogy."

"Oh."

Regina looked exhausted, and furious. "Oh, okay, Saviour! Let me just," she shook her hands, "magic up a substitute Veela, out of thin air! One that comes complete with a pimp, by the way!"

"Why don't you?"

"Cause that's not how magic works!"

Emma frowned, thinking, as she looked downward, scanning the crowd.

Suddenly her face brightened.

Emma looked up, and blurted out, "Madam Mayor…I have an idea!"

"Okay..." Regina sighed, slumped in a chair, both eyes closed.

"So, maybe that isn't how magic works, right?" Emma took long, confident strides over to where Regina was hunched over. "So, fine! Well, so maybe we can't substitute a Veela out of thin air, a'right? Fine!" Emma grinned, a winning smile.

"But…what if we substitute a near-Veela? One that has experience in, y'know, taking out the biggest evils of our time?"

She pulled Regina to a stand, and drug her over to the two way mirror looking down on the dance floor and grinned. She aimed a long finger down, with a smirk. Standing by the window, everyone could see where the Savior's finger was aiming.

"You know…a ready made pretend Veela? One that comes complete with her own pimp, even!"

Regina lifted her head, cocking one eye open, her scowl dissipating, slightly. Peering down in the direction of Emma's fingertip, she saw the disguised figures of Harry and Hermione talking and laughing on the floor below.

A wary grin slid across her face.

"Emma….let's just say….you've peaked my interest. Go on…"

**XOXOXOXOX**

The Veela only spa was incredible. It was luxurious, over-the-top, totally exclusive and perfect to cater to Apolline and her daughters for her 'bachelorette day'. She had insisted upon a quiet day, just the three of them. The absolute opposite of the debauchery that was being planned for her fiancé.

While she had not been thrilled about Draco's planned affair for Narcissa, she was pleased that her future step-son, collaborating with her daughter, were dedicated to giving Cissa a night to remember.

Fleur and Gabrielle had arrived a bit late to the estate in France, bickering as they had come through the floo. Lene could not help but chuckle at her girls, both grown women, and still acting like the little girls she so fondly remembered.

They had arrived at the spa and were now lying prone on three massage tables in a dark room, the scent of eucalyptus and mint filling their senses. The mother and daughters were all naked, face-down with three dark and beautiful Veela laying warm stones along their bodies. Soft music filled their ears, all were relaxed and enjoying the peace and quiet as their bodies were pushed and pulled by the magic hands of their Veela masseuses. It was the quietest they had seen Gabrielle for the longest period of consecutive minutes in years.

Lene could not help as she chuckled to herself thinking about the last time Gabrielle was this quiet for this long.

"Maman," asked Fleur gently, "what iz zo funny?"

"I waz just zinking of zee last time zat Gabrielle waz zis quiet for zis long," Lene replied.

Fleur chuckled as an indignant Gabrielle raised her head to glare at her Maman.

"I zink eet waz Christmas vacation several years ago, oui Maman?"

"Oh yes my dear, zat waz eet. We all zought zat we would be 'aving a quiet evening at 'ome togezer, after your Papa 'ad passed. And zen zere waz a knock at zee door, I'll never forget. And a tall, dark and 'andsome stranger waz zere, looking for our little Gabrielle."

"Oh yes, tall, dark and 'andsome, demanding to see 'iz girlfriend, oui?" chuckled Fleur.

"Oui, surprised we were, az waz our little one, until a tall, dark and stunning Veela woman also appeared at zee door, also looking for 'er significant ozer. Two lovers, looking for our little, innocent Gabrielle, zo we thought! And while zat waz certainly awkward," continued their Maman, "oui, eet waz!" injected Fleur with another glare from her sister. "But zee lovers appearing on our door were not zee only two! Moments later a third arrived, a blonde haired, blue eyed man, also appeared looking for our Gabrielle. And zen, zee bickering started. Who waz eet zat threw zee first punch?"

"Zee lady Maman! I'll never forget zee look on our little ones face when zee three suitors all started fighting about who could claim Gaby az zere's!"

"Eet certainly made for an interesting evening, oui!? And Gabrielle's complete shut-down after zee mess, screaming at all of zem to get lost after zey all pledged zere undying love to our little one? Oh zat waz a night to remember…"

"Listen you two…" Gabrielle finally popped up from her stones, irritated, "eet's incredibly difficult always being zee most enchanting and beautiful woman in zee room! I can't help set zat zey all fell in lust wiz me! I mean, look at me?! And I waz so young zen, young and nubile and fresh, zey could not help zemselves! So enough, I'm glad you enjoyed my misery zat evening, but stop being so damn jealous of your little one's animal magnetism and stunning beauty!" Gaby huffed, and continued on, "I am a settled woman now!" With a flourish that only Gabrielle could manage, she laid herself back down and with a quick motion to continue to her masseuse, "Hush now, enjoy zese rocks damn eet," she was silent again.

Fleur and Lene chuckled and laid back down to enjoy 'zee rocks.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The two undercover Aurors were in furious conversation, determining how to get a message to Hermione and Harry below, without detection, to usher them to come upstairs and get the skinny on the modified mission. A mission to which they unknowingly become integral.

Andy and Cissy kept trying to interject, to offer various suggestions, but were both quickly shushed.

"I know!" Regina snapped, scrawling a message on parchment, then embedding into a large Honeycrisp apple. She looked at the fruit, satisfied.

"Now, how to get this down there? How to get Ms. Granger to taste my forbidden fruit?" Regina pondered to herself, deep in thought.

While contemplating her plan, they watched the Golden Girl through the two way window. They watched as the disguised Hermione pulled something from her clutch purse, fiddling with it. Finally, she put the device up to her ear.

Up above, in the room they were currently occupying, a voice rang out, startling the group. "Hermione, dear?"

Three heads swiveled around, looking at Narcissa Black, standing behind the group and holding a similar appearing device to Hermione's, up to her ear.

"There's no time to explain, dear. Without attracting any attention, I need you to grab Harry, and come up to the VIP room to meet us up here…just the two of you."

Their heads swiveled back and forth, watching disguised Hermione nod in understanding, and Narcissa explaining how to get upstairs, and watched as they both hung up.

Disguised Hermione covertly wormed through the crowd, and found disguised Harry Potter, and whispered in his ear. He nodded, then they broke apart from each other, making their way to the VIP entrance through the crowd of people, without anyone the wiser.

"Damn…they're good!" Emma said, impressed. "They'd easily break a tail."

Andy and Cissy nodded, in agreement.

Regina, however was staring at Cissy, who was holding her phone in her hand, still. The intimidating brunette narrowed her eyes, as she watched Narcissa pocket her muggle iphone in her pocket.

Cissy, noticing the attention of the Queen, simply arched a knowing eyebrow at Regina in acknowledgement.

"Not all muggle things are silly, you know, Regina." She said, simply. "The wizarding community really underestimates the muggles, in general, I think."

Regina gave Cissy an appraising look, before finally nodding in acknowledgement.

"It's not just muggles they underestimate, Ms. Black." Regina said, with a brief concession of admiration towards the youngest Black sister, her eyes giving Cissy a quick up-and-down. The Evil Queen's dark eyes then shifted, and turned to Emma, before offering the Savior a genuine smile.

Emma looked back at Regina with a questioning expression.

"Gina?"

Regina licked her lips, and damn, if it wasn't sexy as hell.

"Savior," She drawled, deliberately, as a frightening, yet radiant smile slid across her face. "It would appear we are moving on to Plan B. Since you'll be deputizing two new field agents, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Brains of the Trio, why don't you go pour them a glass of my apple cider, to be civil…hmmm?"

"Uh…okay." Emma said, before ambling off to the wet bar in the room.

Regina's eyes briefly flashed a dark black, before returning to normal.

Uncanny, Narcissa thought silently. She watched Regina pace the room like a predator, and marveled, It's as though our oldest sister never left us.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO**

"What? I'm doing...what?" The Golden Girl said, in shock. "So…uh, you want Harry and I to do… what, again, exactly? And you want this to occur... right now?" Hermione clarified, as she attempted to digest the unexpected whirlwind of information she had just been given.

Harry, for his part, was taking it much better, having spent the better part of the last seven years of his professional life giving and receiving debriefs, just like this one.

He looked at her patiently. "Mione, they need us to help with the sting operation, and to substitute for the fallen aurors," he said, simply. His intense blue eyes turned to Regina, concerned.

She looked at him, impressed, despite herself. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Well," he began, slowly. "Of course we'll help out. But my only concern is this….seeing as how this mark…'The Portugal', or whatever you're calling him, likely ordered the hit on your two agents…"

"You mean Aurors Pierce and Lopez."

"Yes, them." Harry nodded. "Why would this mark intend on still showing up for the meet?"

Regina nodded. "Excellent point, Mr. Potter."

"Uh…please, just call me Harry."

Emma laughed. "Good luck with that, Potter!" With a mischievous grin, she added, "Look, I've been fucking her brains out for years, Harry, and she still calls me –"

"—Miss Swan!" Regina practically yelled, interrupting. She looked appalled. "Do you mind?"

"See what I mean?" She said to Harry, gesturing towards an angry appearing Regina, causing the group to laugh.

"Well, Emma…maybe you're not doing it right!" Offered Andromeda, eliciting more laughter, and another appalled glare from the Evil Queen.

Emma just laughed. "No…pretty sure I'm doing it right," she said to Andy, with a wink.

Andy laughed as well.

"If you're done with your imbecilic locker room musings," Regina said angrily, "we are on a timeline here!"

"Sorry," Emma and Andy acknowledged, their faces becoming immediately serious.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay. So…moving on...I remind you all," She said, her drawn face tight with an anguished look.

Regina's voice was serious. "Dozens and dozens of women have died, while suffering a horrible existence beforehand, for months…even years in a few cases, before this monster ultimately would dispose of them! These women were forced to do things that would make your insides wretch. Literally wretch! I beg of you all, please remember what it is we are doing here."

She gave them each one finally desperate look.

"…We are here to avenge those women." Regina said, with finality. "We are here to end this, and bring this evil to justice…once and for all."

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

Regina had conjured up an old school easel with butchers block paper.

Purple light glowed from her finger while she drew the diagram of the plan out on the pad, outlining it for them while the group listened intently.

Everyone nodded, listening, interjecting questions or clarifying points at respective points. Finally, the extemporaneously concocted Plan B was done.

"Okay," Regina concluded. "Any last questions, people?"

She eyed the group.

"Only one." Hermione said, quietly, who now looked like Hermione again.

Harry and Hermione's had shed their previous disguises, given that they were going to have to transform them into the new disguises as the expected decoys for the mark, anyway. They had simply felt more comfortable as themselves while battle planning, understandably.

However, the effect it had on Emma Swan, was rather comical.

The Savior had been staring, starstruck, at Hermione, for the better part of the briefing. Finally, Emma cleared her throat, and replied, nervously, "Uh…only one, Hermione? Given your reputation…uh, I would have expected more than that…!"

Both Harry and Narcissa chuckled, in understanding.

Regina gave an annoyed glance towards Emma, before turning to Hermione. "What is it, dear?"

Hermione, for her part, was oblivious of all the subterfuge in the room. Her rather large intellect was mulling over all facets of the plan, instead. She sensed a flaw.

Frowning at Regina, she asked, "Well…if this Portugal fellow is here, to pick up a Veela from an unknown freelance "procurement" hunter…"

"They're called 'Procurement Agents,' 'Mione," Harry said, clarifying his role in the sting.

"Damn unethical bounty hunter scum, is what they are!" Hermione spat, with surprising venom. She sighed, forcing herself to calm. "...so he's meeting a freelancer, a new Agent, one he's never met or worked with before…"

"Correct."

"It's suspicious." Hermione shook her head. "This has 'red flag' written all over it! Why would he risk it, meeting with an unknown element that is more than likely a trap?"

Regina nodded. "A good question. But a simple answer: supply and demand."

"Beg pardon?" Harry asked.

Regina looked at the Golden Duet. "Because, Harry," she said, "He's picked off all the low hanging fruit, already." She grimaced. "It's getting harder and harder to find Veela that can be easily abducted."

She looked at the group, while realization dawned on their faces.

"I see you all making the connections, finally." She sighed, weary. "Veela don't generally travel alone, by nature, anyway. They have a pack mentality; they are not solitary creatures. They are social…"

"Tell us something we don't know, Your Majesty." Andy said, sarcastically.

Regina gave her an even look.

"And the Veela community has responded, in kind, to this threat. The covens have increased their security in areas where Veela are densely populated."

Emma interjected, "It's true! It's probably easier to breach the British Ministry of Magic or the American Pentagon than it is Beauxbatons, nowadays!"

Everyone chuckled, except for Regina and Hermione.

"Hmmm." Hermione was clearly deep in thought. "Okay, so…fine. He can't afford to ignore a potential new source…I understand."

Regina nodded, but Hermione still looked skeptical.

"Okay, but didn't he suspect this was a sting? I mean…he murdered your agent's, right? Doesn't that imply he knew they were going to be decoyed as your plants….er, what did you say they were calling themselves?"

"Prince Charming and Snow White."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous, as a random aside."

"Yes." Regina's eyes went dark. "You've no idea just how ridiculous it is, in fact."

"Okay, then." Hermione said, nervously. "So…if the mark, this Portugal fellow...if he killed Lopez and Pierce," she mused, "well, won't he be suspicious if he waltzes in here, and here's Prince Charming and Snow White, the people he supposedly just assassinated?"

"Well, Hermione, my best guess is this: I have reason to believe he only suspected Agents Lopez and Pierce were intending to masquerade as Charming and Snow. But he doesn't know for certain."

"Why?"

"Because there has been continued communications between his camp and "Prince Charming," post murder, by design. He reached out, confirming the meet and greet."

"Covering his bases." Harry said.

"Yes," Regina said. "He wouldn't do that, attempting communications….if he was certain it was just a set up."

The group murmured.

"He's crafty." Emma explained, "In the off chance he was," Emma put up air quotes, "uh, 'inaccurate' about his suspicious of the two agents, the bastard can ill afford to pass up some new Veela blood." She appeared grimly confident.

Regina nodded, in agreement.

The Evil Queen said firmly, "I've no doubt he'll make an appearance to assess the bounty from a potential new vendor. It would not be good business to ignore it, assuming it was a set up."

"Okay, so your previous plan? So, you had a pretend Procurement Agent and a pretend Veela…"

"No," Regina clarified. "A real Veela. Agent Lopez is…" Regina's face winced. "Sh-she…was…my cousin."

"Oh…oh my God. I'm sorry, Regina." Hermione said, sincerely. "I truly am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

The room was quiet, while Hermione continued to ponder. Eventually, she was the one that broke the silence. "Wait! Regina…? A question, please..." Hermione asked, tentatively.

Emma's face lit up.

She leaned over toward the middle Black sister, and whispered. "I knew they'red be another!" Emma whispered victoriously. "I knew she'd have another question!" Emma grinned, as she nudged Andy in the ribs.

"Please, girl." Andy rolled her eyes. "Stating the painfully obvious hardly makes you psychic," she teased, as she poked Emma back, in her side.

"Ass!" Emma said, giving Andy a playful shove.

Hermione, ignoring the musings behind her, was fully focused on the the Team Leader. "So, Regina…how do you even know that he himself is coming? Seems dangerous to expose himself like that…put himself in public. Why wouldn't he send a lieutenant?"

Regina looked at her, with muted respect.

"Another good question, Hermione." Regina said. "So, right. He comes himself, to every buy."

"Why?" Harry interrupted.

"Because he likes to assess the veracity and the quality of the product, himself." Regina answered. "In the beginning, we believe he did do exactly that: he sent lieutenants in his place, to the meets. His business model is simple. He meets the Agent and the Veela captive, if deems her acceptable, he then pays cash on delivery."

"Huh." Harry said. "Why not half up front, balance in full after they check out?"

Emma shook her head. "That's not how he works. Only full price up front, so he doesn't have to deal with the Agent a second time."

"I'm taking it he got some Veela imposters, in the beginning?"

"Exactly. And while these women were very attractive, they weren't actual Veela. Their treachery cost those early Procurement Agents their lives, obviously; and the lives of the faux-Veela."

"Hmm."

"A few of them survived, in the beginning, barely. That's how we gathered the intel that we actually have. Probably ten or eleven women into his operation, he stopped letting proxies go in his place. Only him. He has some bizarre superpower to be able to detect Magical Creatures and Magical Beings, we suspect."

"Why not just have you or Emma pretend to be Snow White?" Cissy asked, curiously.

Emma waived it off. "Regina and I have been made by The Portugal long ago! He tries to kill us, like, weekly. We're almost a liability to this effort, in fact!" Emma shook her head. "Yeah, so…no. We aren't options. No disguise would work."

"And, frankly, we are in a bit of a crunch, here." Regina pointed out. "It's not like we have unlimited time or resources, realistically. He's going to be here in an ETA of 20 minutes."

She looked at the group. "There are no other Veela present in the club, so that leaves the three of you, as our next best options," Regina gestured to The Blacks and Hermione. "Not to be an agest, or anything, but he tends to like them young. The younger, the better."

"Of course! Easier to break," mused Andromeda, frowning.

Regina had an evil look, as she tilted her head towards Andy. "Oh, my dear Andy…there's such an obvious statement that should be made here, but in the interest of professionalism," she said, grinning malevolently at Andromeda, "I will pass on it."

Andy simply gave Regina the middle finger, in reply.

"Plus," Harry surmised, "Hermione and I are obvious choices, as we're impervious to Veela thrall."

"Yes."

"Uh, okay," Hermione interrupted, "I understand the situation, I do! Furthermore, I know you claim I've got trances of detectable Veela pheromones on me…"

"Like, all over you….!" Emma grinned, her arms gesturing around Hermione in broad circles. "Like, everywhere!"

"Fine. But that doesn't make me a Veela, Regina! How the bloody hell do you intend to pass me off as a Veela, exactly?"

Hermione was looking extremely concerned.

"Well," began Regina, before she was interrupted, loudly.

"Oh, please!" Emma interjected. "Hermione, really? For one, you look like a damn Veela!" Emma insisted, with a passionate emphasis clearly embarrassing the Golden Girl.

"What?"

"I mean, look at you! Duh! Hermione, you're gorgeous!"

Hermione gave Harry a nervous look, before blushing. "Uh, thank you, I think?" She replied, her blush deepening. "Regardless, that does not make me a Veela."

"True."

"And, despite the remnants of my wife's presence on me…"

"—All over you," clarified Andy, mimicking the broad circling gestures Emma had done, with a chuckle; a move that earned her a reproving look from both Cissy and Regina.

"Merlin's beard!" Groused Hermione, giving Andy an additional glare. "Irrelevant! The point being, how will a few trace hormones allow me to pass myself off as a Veela?"

"Simple." Regina said, with a frown. "You won't have a few trace pheromones. You'll have …a lot."

Hermione frowned, before jumping, startled. Emma had silently moved to stand immediately behind her, inappropriately close to her.

"Enough to pass, anyway," Regina said, quietly. "…For the short time we need, to trap the mark."

"Beg pardon?" Hermione asked, alarmed, attempt to shift away from the hungry looking Veela standing so close to her body.

Emma's eyes were no longer the emerald green that Hermione remembered; rather, they were nearly black. She gave Emma a double take, before looking back at the sad Queen.

"Wh-a…?" Stammered the brunette, "What does that mean, exactly, Regina?"

Instead, Emma chuckled, in reply.

The Savior's laugh was low and sultry, almost indecent; the sound made Hermione's eyebrows arch, alarmed.

"What I mean, Hermione…" Regina answered with a sigh, "Is that as much as it kills me…it appears Miss Swan will have the opportunity to, well….to finally cross a name off of her laminated list."

Hermione's eyes widened, thinking of her spouse so very far away at the moment.

"Oh." Hermione lost all color in her face. "Uh, I see…"

Emma Swan laughed.

**XXOXOXOXOXOX**

The group was watching, with morbid fascination at the two beautiful women, akin to how one views a train wreck.

Horrifying, yet captivating….

Directly in front of the eyes of the assembled and very tense group, the two attractive women were gripped in each other's arms, in the attempt to transfer a "critical mass" of Veela pheromones to enable Hermione to pass for the sting.

"I don't believe this!" Cissy whispered, to her sister. "I mean, I'm seeing it, I'm here…but I really don't believe this…I mean, the laminated list…" her voice trailed off, her non-sequeitorial thought, left incomplete.

"What's hard to believe?" Andy muttered back. "You know Veela, Cissy! You know how they are! What about this, exactly, is shocking to you?"

The lone male leaned over to the sisters, a blush on his face.

"Perhaps they should move somewhere more private?" Suggested Harry. "I feel weird, watching! Hermione's like my sister!" He grimaced. "Maybe that would make this less…uncomfortable? I mean, do we really need to be watching this, adding a weird voyeuristic thing to all of this?"

Regina shot the Chosen One a glare.

"Mr. Potter!" She hissed, clearly projecting her frustration towards him. "Veela are creatures of desire! We are hardly shy, when it comes to making love!"

"Apparently one is," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the Evil Queen.

Regina huffed. "Annoying man!"

Despite her statement, there was something in her expression that clearly revealed she was far from irritated at Harry Potter's statement.

Rather, the Evil Queen looked… **relieved**.

"For fucks sakes!" Hermione huffed, grabbing Emma's hair. "Just fucking kiss me, already!"

Emma Swan, also known as the White Knight, the Savior, the literal fucking Breaker-of-all-Curses and the product of True Love, looked terrified.

"I'm trying, here, okay?"

"Really?" Hermione said, annoyed. "You're trying? We now have nine minutes before we need to move to our places, and fifteen before the mark arrives, and you've yet to place a single damn pheromone on me, Emma!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I mean this feels weird!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "YES! It is weird. So weird and uncomfortable…my wife damn it!" Hermione sighed, taking a deep breathe. "How about you take off this red leather jacket, that might help, right?" She ripped the red jacket off of the blondes shoulder.

"Hey!"

"How exactly do you expect skin to skin exchange to happen if there is no actual contact of skin, Emma?" The Golden Girl huffed in irritation, trying so hard to remain focused on this truly uncomfortable but oddly critical endeavor.

Emma frowned. "Well, doesn't this feel weird...?"

"Of course it does, as I've already stated you idiot!" Hermione growled. She continued, despite Regina's overheard and oddly proud interruption of 'That's My Line!' saying, "It's weird, because you're not my mate! You're not Fleur…and everything in my soul is telling me this is repulsive, and to reject you!"

"Exactly!"

"This feels really disconcerting," Hermione acknowledged softly. "I've never kissed any woman besides Fleur…ever."

"What?" The group collectively blurted out, startling the two women.

Harry looked at his best friend, shocked. "What, Mione? Not even Ginny?"

"Oh my bloody hell, Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your wife," she said with pointed emphasis, "is straight, Harry!"

"Huh!" Regina mused. "Ginny Potter, the Quiddich player?" She looked at Harry, curiously.

He nodded.

"You and Ginny?" The Evil Queen said, curiously. "Wouldn't have guessed she was straight. Huh!"

"I know, right?" Cissy agreed. "But she is! Totally. Turns out those two are each other's soul mates!" She winked at a sour looking Harry.

Hermione turned back to Emma, ignoring the discussion over Ginny Weasley Potter's surprising heterosexuality.

Instead, she hissed at the blonde she was gripping in her arms. "As mad as Fleur will likely be, Emma, you know what?"

"What?"

Hermione gripped the blonde, her fingernails digging into the other woman's skin.

"Fleur, I feel certain, is going to be infinitely more pissed, echelons more so, if I get killed because I didn't pass for a Veela because I didn't have enough pheromones!" She screamed at Emma. "Now, fucking suck it up, and fucking kiss me, you Slag!"

"Fine!" Emma scowled. "Fine! But after today, I'll have you know, you are so coming off my laminated list! You're kind of a bitch, actually!"

"Emma, Emma!" Regina said, moving toward the two, attempting to placate her distraught mate. "Wait!"

Emma closed her eyes, steadying her nerves.

Hermione couldn't help but notice the blonde had been trembling; as the brunette moved closer behind her, the blonde savior seemed to physically calm.

"Emma…" Regina said, softly, her voice treasuring the name like a precious lullaby. "Emma, it's okay…I have an idea."

Hermione tensed, as she realized Regina had moved to stand, directly behind her.

"Really?" Emma's eyes looked relieved.

"Yes, darling. Really." Regina's arms reached up, stroking her fingers languorously through the blonde hair, and Emma's eyes closed, in utter bliss. "I have a wonderful idea…"

Regina kept one hand in Emma's hair, and pressed her body, flush against Hermione's backside, causing her to tense further. Despite this, she inexplicably also felt the same relief as had Emma.

With her other hand, Regina reached down, gripping Hermione's wrist that was dangling at her side. With a firm grip, she lifted Hermione's arm, and threaded it until her hand landed on the exposed flesh above Emma's bikini bottoms.

"Keep your hand here, Hermione," Regina instructed, gently. "Don't move it, and keep it touching skin."

Hermione nodded, feeling suddenly dazed.

Regina then took her right hand, and place it into the small of Emma's back, pulling her flush against Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, startled that she was sandwiched so tightly between the two beautiful women. Neither being her beautiful wife.

The Evil Queen grinned, her gaze never straying from Emma's; Emma's eyes were lidded and completely focused on her mate's, as well.

Regina pulled her left hand from the blonde tangled curls of Emma's hair, and lowered it to grip Hermione's left hand. Just as seductively as she had before, she guided Hermione's left hand backwards, until it landed comfortably on the skin of Regina's left hip.

Hermione heard a breathy voice in her right ear, the older woman's voice laden with something infinitely dark and full of want.

"And here? Hermione, keep your left hand, here, on my skin. Stay connected, do not lift your hands, until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Whispered Hermione, her voice breathy, as she closed her eyes.

The Queen and the Savior pressed their bodies closer to one another, seemingly trying to get close enough to feel one another, despite the obvious barrier of another body between them. The gesture caused Hermione to literally moan, out loud.

"Tilt your head to the left, Hermione."

Hermione's head wobbled leftwards, just as Emma and Regina moved forward to the right and crashed their lips together, in a hungry and nearly rabid effort to taste each other.

Their lips molded to one another's', and Emma moaned into her mate kiss.

"Oh! Regina…" Emma gasped.

Regina said nothing, instead claiming Emma's mouth; her tongue swept forward seeking entrance. Emma, relenting, opened her mouth, responding to the thrusts of Regina's tongue. She sucked the invading tongue, eliciting a shiver from Regina immediately.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She could feel the heat; the desperate, hungry thrall flowing from the bodies of the women flush against her front and backside. As their forms ground against her to get closer to one another, the intense need flowed freely through the trapped Gryffindor, as the thrall sought its other.

"Oh, Gods…." Hermione moaned, her legs turning to jelly.

Emma ripped her mouth from Regina's, to lunge forward, and attach to her mate's neck. Emma kissed the creamy white expanse of skin, before pressing forward, and clasping her lips to the neck and sucking with a ferocity that drew a wail of desire and pain from the depth's of Regina's throat.

"Ahh! Oh….! Emma….mmm. Yes, Emma, just like that…."

Emma's tongue laved, hard, against the skin, while her mouth sucked hungrily, drawing blood to the surface. Emma's arms had reached around Hermione's flanks, in order to grip her mate, tightly.

Now the savior's hands were trailing up and down the Queen's' body, like it was her job. Finally one hand landed in Regina's hair, tangling her fingers into a vice like grip on the thick dark hair. Emma's other hand had drifted to Regina's ass, and was massaging the flesh, underneath.

"Oh, Gina…you feel so good, my love….fuck!" Gasped Emma, pulling her mouth away from Regina's neck.

Hermione focused, only momentarily, but enough to realize Emma had left an extremely dark purple mark on Regina's flawless skin.

"Did you mark me, Savior?" Regina whispered, in a voice laden with sex and sin.

Emma growled. "I did, your majesty."

"Mm." Regina said, her eyes flashing with warning. "You are such a bad girl, Emma…"

Then, the two emitted such an intense wave of desire, Hermione truly feared for her conscious state. Her legs wobbled, and for a brief moment, the only thing keeping her upright was that she was pressed so tightly between the two Veela, that she couldn't move and fall down.

Regina spoke, with a gentle voice. "Take a breath, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Whaaat?" She swallowed.

"Stay with us."

"Uh….okay." Hermione closed her eyes again, feeling the low comfortable thrum of desire that passed between Emma and Regina, for the other, passing through Hermione as the conduit.

To the side of this thrall fest, with Hermione wedged in-between, Harry, Cissy, and Andy stood, all three of their mouths hanging, wide open.

Finally, Andy blinked.

Shaking her head to clear it from the billowing thrall that filled the room, the middle Black sister stretched her back. Finally she said, loudly, to the glob of women, "Hey, Regina! Hellow? Hello from here, you know, from the other side? I have to say…you are fucking brilliant, Regina! Shit, I think we could all pass for full Veela, with all that motherfucking thrall you're putting off!"

Andy laughed, appreciatively.

A smirk graced the Evil Queen's face, but she didn't move her gaze from Emma as she replied, "Wonderful, Ms. Black!" She acknowledged, as Regina moistened her lips, again. "But…please do me the favor of keeping track of the time, would you? Let me know when there's roughly two minutes left, please…."

Emma growled, watching Regina lick her lips, again.

Hermione thought abstractly, Holy fuck…I am literally going to, like, probably overdose on thrall, and die!

She felt Regina's hand snake over her arm, and thread its way underneath the flimsy shirt of the Savior. She could feel, but not see, the hand graze upwards, smoothing across Emma's toned stomach and up underneath her bra. She could feel the very moment the tips of Regina's fingers landed on Emma's erect nipple and grazed across the tip of the nipple.

"Fuck!" Emma hissed, her body tensing with utter desire.

Then, sandwiched even tighter, she felt the want ooze right out of the skin of Regina's body, seeking to possess her Emma, and claim the blonde. Regina's hand was suddenly kneading Emma's taut breast, hard, causing the blonde to groan.

Hermione could feel the abstract movements, and when she registered that Regina's hand was clenching Emma's naked breast under her shirt making Emma literally pant with desire, it sent a jolt of arousal between her own legs, in response.

Her hands were serving as a conductor, of sorts, for the nearly electric desire that passed, so palpably, between these two mates. The forced caused Hermione to tremble.

"Regina…" Emma keened.

"Yes?"

"Regina…I want you! I want you! I want you, right now,  _so fucking much_ …" Emma moaned quietly to her mate, only Hermione hearing the soft plea.

Hermione, encased by the waves of thrall, and felt dizzy, again; but managed to stay upright.

"Oh…you feel so good, underneath my hand, Emma!" The Dark Queen groaned. "Uhhhgh! ahhh…you…Emma! Ohhhhhh….do you feel me? Do you feel me, pinching your hard nipple, Miss Swan?" Regina's dangerous voice hissed, seeped with dark intention.

"Oh, God…!" Emma exclaimed, as Regina grabbed Emma's nipple harder, and twisted it, sharply. "Fuck, yes!" Emma hissed back, panting.

"Good."

Emma moaned. "Your hands feel so fucking good on me, Gina…"

Scratch that, Hermione realized. I AM going to overdose on thrall, and die….

The women's gasps and moans were steadily intensifying, leaving no doubt as to the inevitable conclusion, when Regina suddenly pulled away, asking, "Andy! Did you hear me, earlier?" Regina called out, her voice wavering slightly, as her other hand slid up seeking Emma's other breast.

"Roger! I'll give you a two minute warning!" Andy replied, entranced watching Emma flex and arch backward, practically urging her breasts to find Regina's grip, desperately.

"Mmm." Regina barely replied, before turning back as though to devour Miss Swan.

Emma closed her eyes, exhaling, the sensation of Regina's skilled hands landing on both breasts, cupping them. As Regina flexed and un-flexed, kneading her grip around Emma's flesh, unforgivingly, Emma moaned louder.

Regina murmured and cooed her desire for her mate, to her mate, seemingly oblivious that they was another person wedged between them. Emma's receptive body, as a result of Regina's murmurings and her skilled physical ministrations, was literally humming with lust.

"Well, then…!" Narcissa exhaled.

Andy leaned over to Harry and hissed, "Potter! Go get me a large bucket of freezing cold water, wouldja? I think I'm going to need it!"

"Right!" He said, clearing his throat, darting out of the room.

"He's not a house elf!" Cissy admonished. "You could have at least said please, Andy!"

"Oh, Cissy…really?! Do you think I'm going to miss one single fucking second of this?" She said gleefully, turning back around to take in the sight before them, with a grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After getting luxurious pedicures together post-massages, the girls and their mother found themselves in the sauna with fresh lemon water covered in small towels, continuing on with their day of pampering and relaxation. They all took to admiring their toes, Gabrielle's a hot pink that screamed 'look at me,' Fleur's were a light shimmery purple, of course, and Maman's a classic red. Fitting for the trio.

"Zo what do we zink our loves are up too at zis moment?" Inquired Apolline.

"Knowing Gaby waz involved in ze planning of zese shindig I'd quite razer not zink of what my 'ermion iz up to right now," sighed Fleur heavily. "Eet's silly but I miss 'er…"

Lene smiled gently at her eldest, so content, so happy and in love. It was a beautiful thing to see your child this perfectly settled.

"I understand my dear, I seem to miss my Cissa when we are not togezer az well. But I do 'ope she iz 'aving fun. But not any kind of inappropriate fun," she shot a knowing look at her youngest, who smirked in response.

Gabrielle remained quiet during their exchange, still feeling some of the tension following the revelation that her mother and her lover had been involved many years ago. It's not that she was disgusted by it, it was lifetimes ago, and frankly Gabrielle was brought up to be quite liberally minded in regard to love and sex. She was a Veela, damn it! And she now at least understood why both her mother and her lover were uncomfortable talking about, seeing the misunderstanding that's surrounded their affair. It was good, she felt, that now things were out in the open between them all. But she just wished that she could better understand her Maman's feelings about the situation now. She was weary of bringing it up, today was about her mother and she did not want to cause any arguments to arise, but she knew it would need to be dealt with eventually.

Gaby was lost in her thoughts when a small smack on her arm brought her out of her mind and back to the present. "Little one! Where did you go," Fleur asked gently, seeing the pensive expression on Gaby's face. "What's on your mind Gaby? Missing Andromeda as well?"

"Well...Andy and I do not seem to be az co-dependant az you both. We are both quite independent and I appreciate zat she does not 'over over me. We are 'appy togezer and apart."

Fleur chuckled. "Zat's wonderful for you Gabrielle, I don't zink you would be 'appy wiz someone who didn't give you ze freedom to be you. But me, I'd spend every single minute of every single day with my 'ermione. I detest being away from 'er. I feel like I am missing part of myself when she is not close."

The three women chuckled as the bright red flush that came across Fleur's cheeks. "I know! I'm just zo in love wiz my wife…" she trailed off dreamily.

Appoline reached her hand across the bench and grabbed Fleur's and squeezed tight, a brilliant smile reaching across the women's faces.

"Seeing you zis way makes me a very pleased Maman my darling Fleur. 'Ermione is quite perfect for you, and I am zo 'appy zat she is part of our family. Ze way she never left your side when you were injured Fleur...well, I know zat she would say ze same zing, zat she would always prefer to 'ave you at 'er side razer zan be away from you."

The three Veela all remained quiet for some time, enjoying the peace they felt together and the heat of the sauna, lost in their own thoughts. After some time had passed, Gabrielle tentatively spoke up, asking softly, "Maman, do you zink zat I look 'appy too?"

It was time to talk about it, apparently.

Appoline took a moment to gather her thoughts before responding. She stood up and moved across the sauna to sit down next to her youngest, picking up one of Gabrielle's slender hands in her own before she spoke.

"Oui Gabrielle, I do zink zat you look 'appy. And by your question, I 'ave to assume you are asking if I zink you look 'appy wiz Andromeda." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before she continued.

"From what I 'ave seen, and 'eard, oui, I do zink you are 'appy wiz Andromeda littlest darling. Am I completely comfortable wiz ze thought of you two togezer…" she paused. "Well...I am working on zat Gabrielle, too be honest. Zere are many complexities to your relationship wiz 'er. Beyond ze fact zat I waz involved wiz 'er many, many years ago for a short time, zere iz also zee age difference between you two, and my darling, she is my future wife's sister. Older sister. Zere is a lot of 'istory zere zat I am working to process az well."

"I realize the complexities of the situation Maman, but she is my mate. And az 'ard az eet may be, I love 'er, and she loves me."

Gabrielle knew that there was nothing her mother could say or do that would keep her and Andy apart, but sometimes she still felt like the little girl seeking her mother's approval. Fleur was always the Golden Child. The eldest, next in line to take over, so beautiful and smart and brave and strong. She had looked up to her sister for her whole life, and now that they all three had found their mates, she wanted nothing more than her family's approval. Her Maman and her sister meant too much to her to live with anymore strife in their lives.

"Yes little one, she iz your mate. And she iz already a part of zis family because of Cissa. So of course I accept 'er, and accept you two togezer. I guess I should explain why I waz 'aving such a 'ard time wiz ett."

She looked between her daughters who were both nodding their heads.

"You see darlings, I've never disliked Andromeda. It certainly made my life more complex when I found out that Cissa was in fact Andromeda's sister. I 'ad not zought about 'er in decades my darlings. Decades. She broke my 'eart and I moved on wiz your fazer. But she did break my 'eart. And now we understand more about why. But at zee time when I learned she was Cissa's sister, I did not know zis. All I knew waz zat she 'ad run away from me when we were very young and left me miserable. And zen, when Cissa told 'er about us, well, you saw 'ow devastated she waz. Zey 'ave such a complicated 'istory to top eet off az well, and when she broke Cissa's 'eart too, I just zought zat she was out of our lives. I realize zat burying zis past waz only bound to 'urt zos I love, but ze person I owe zee biggest apology too is my Cissa, for I should 'ave been 'onest wiz 'er in ze first place, more zan anyone."

Apolline stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, and reached for her now-warm water. She hung her head, rubbing her temples while her daughters gave her the space and time to process before she would continue.

Looking back up, Lene went on. "I feel terrible about not telling Cissa ze truth before 'and. And I am blessed and grateful beyond what you can comprehend zat she iz working to forgive me and trust me again, and 'as not broken off our engagement. My anger at you and Andromeda being togezther 'ad a lot to do with Cissa my darling. I saw my mate hurt, and I knew I waz only hurting her more. But I was afraid of losing 'er. She is my second chance ma belles. She makes me 'appy in a way I 'ave never known possible. And I zought zere was a chance I could lose 'er. I waz going to tell 'er, but after 'er reunion wiz Andromeda went sour, I zought I 'ad some time. And my fears got ze best of me." Apolline paused, and felt her daughter both scoot closer in support. She was grateful they were giving her the time to tell them how she truly felt.

"I am a powerful woman, I know zis. I lead zee Veela, I work very 'ard at excelling in my career, I 'ave raised two brilliant young women, and after losing your fazer, I felt lost for zome time. But zen Cissa showed up wiz you one night, and suddenly I felt more like myself zen I 'ad in years. I felt powerful again. Loved, challenged, appreciated. And 'appy. Of course, you boz bring me great 'appiness, but az you boz know, ze 'appiness of your mate is like no ozer. And I could not risk losing 'er after I found 'er. Zo I was a coward."

Taking another sip, she continued, "But beyond my fears for Cissa, I also 'ad fears for you. You see, what I knew of Andromeda today waz zat she abandoned me, and abandoned 'er sister, and 'urt 'er sister in a very profound way. All my positive memories of who she waz waz overshadowed by ze person today who I only saw causing my family pain. And my fear waz zat she would use you, 'urt you and abandon you like I zought she did to me and to Cissa. I zought zat you would fall 'ead over 'eels for 'er, a strong, powerful woman, who would challenge you and not let you get away wiz anyzing Gabrielle, and you would fall and zen be broken-'earted again. I did not want to see zat 'appen. My darling, I zo sorry for any pain I 'ave caused you. I only want you to be 'appy and loved and safe and if you zink zat iz wiz Andromeda, zen I suport you and 'er togetzer. Even tho," she chuckled, "we 'ave been quite the complicated family tree now, non?"

She turned to look into her youngest daughter's bright blue eyes, searching for forgiveness and what she found there was more than she could have ever asked for. Love shined through brightly and boldly, in a way that was so uniquely associated with her fiery and brilliant youngest daughter.

"Zank you Maman. Zank you for telling me ze whole truth. And of course I forgive you. I want nozing more zan for all of us to be togezer, and 'appy. But...don't you pull zis disappearing act and Evil Queen bullsheet again, si vous plait?"

Apolline chuckled, as did Fleur, pulling both her daughters in for a long hug, feeling lighter and happier than she had in quite some time.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It was showtime.

Hermione stood, feeling a little dazed in the post-coital haze of the best orgasm from her non-sex sex that she had ever participated in, in a sexual endeavor that didn't involved her whatsoever.

Fuck me, that was...uh...really quite educational… She mused to herself, feeling a little damp in her underwear.

She swallowed.

Regina leaned down, and husked a low breathy voice in her ear, "And that, Ms. Granger...that is how it is done."

In her mind, Hermione thought, No shit, Regina! That's fairly obvious.

Outwardly, however, Hermione merely trembled, and offered a stammering, "..Ah, yes. Indeed. One...would have to agree, I suppose."

Emma giggled, still pressed to her front. "That was really hot, I know, right?" She ruffled Hermione's bangs. "You're like, the best sex prop ever, Hermione."

"Er...thanks? I guess? Um…"

They both gave her their salacious grins, and deliberately rubbed their warm bodies across Hermione's.

The brunette pressed to Hermione's backside let her warm breath ghost across her ear once again. "Did you enjoy being sandwiched between the Evil Queen and her White Knight, little girl?" She asked, amused.

"Well...uh. I can honestly say that pheromones will be the least of my believability concerns, now."

"So you can do this now?" Emma asked, in earnest.

"In terms of purely the pheromone issue, Emma, I can honestly say that I think I can pass as a Veela for likely the next three years, at least. Maybe four."

The two women flanking her laughed.

"However, there are some other factors to consider…" A voice chirped out.

It was Andy, actually; holding up her wand, she did some obvious and overlooked details on Hermione that had been forgotten in terms of her disguise.

With quick flips and sparks from her wand, she made Hermione resemble a cross between Fleur and Gaby, while retaining some of her original look, making quite a compelling case for a Veela.

The quick spellwork elicited even a grudging word of approval out of Regina.

"Passable work..." The Evil Queen nodded, in approval.

"Oh, stop, Regina!" Andy glared. "You're making me feel all warm and fuzzy, inside."

Regina flashed a glare at Cissy and Emma, both of whom dared to giggle at Andy's sarcasm; she stridently marched over to Hermione, leaning close and placing a receiver earpiece in her ear. She smirked as she noticed the catch in Hermione's breath.

Leaning close to her ear, she husked, "Nervous, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Uh, no…and it's actually Mrs. Delacour, thanks." Despite her words, she trembled slightly when she felt Regina's penetrating glare land squarely on her. "Sorry, I just think for not someone who actually didn't participate in the act itself of the sexual relations, per se….I sure feel like I need a cig, right now."

Regina cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at her. "Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"Stop blushing."

"What? I…uh, that's not something that I can help."

Regina's face went taut. Her voice was harsh.

"Well, I need you to 'help' it….Mrs. Delacour!" She said, angrily. "I need to you be…Veela." Her eyes flashed an angry hue. " Veela don't blush. Veela aren't embarrassed about their sexuality…"

"Ain't that the truth!" Hollered Andy over her shoulder, pausing momentarily, while working on Harry's disguise.

Regina looked at Hermione, something flashing in her eyes. "Hermione." Her eyes were serious. "Abagaile Renior..."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "Who?"

"Abagaile Renior. She was the first Veela abducted, Hermione. Guinee D'Etiole…the second. Hermes Schott, Daviene Etiolle…three and four. I know them all, every one, all through number fifty-six. I know their stories, their families. For these women, and these families…many of them will never truly find peace, Hermione, due to the horrors their loved ones suffered. So, I beg you…lose the embarrassment."

Hermione paused.

In one sweeping statement, Regina had reminded her exactly what was at stake, causing Hermione to feel ashamed.

Hermione closed her eyes, staggering under the weight of it all. The indignities, the abuse, the torture...

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she looked resolved.

Her posture straightened, and she merely smiled a mysterious grin in response. Then, she jutted her chin upwards, she looked at Regina over her shoulder and gave her a suggestive wink.

Gone was the nervous Englishwoman.

Instead,in her stead, was the revitalized Hermione, whose eyes were sparkling with mirth as she extricated herself from between the two sex bombs with a graceful flourish of both hands. When she spoke again, she carried herself entirely differently.

Rather... poised.

Assured.

Veela.

With a throaty laugh, the transformed Hermione Delacour declared, "Mais alors! Since zat iz now taken care of, let me find my leetle Dracoid to tie up ze rest of ze knots, az zey say!"

With an insolent grin, she giggled.

"Wow..so, you can pull off Veela!" Emma said, giving Hermione the up and down while stating the obvious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Excusez-moi, beautiful lady? I zink you are…'ow you say….a leetle crazy, non? I am not embarrassed! Please! I am French! And… I am Veela!"

"Wow…" Andy said.

"Uncanny, really." Narcissa agreed. "It's as though Gaby never left for the spa…"

Hermione sashayed over towards the top of the stairs. Flicking her hair to the side, further channeling her Hogwarts bestie and sister to a frightening degree, she called out, "Oh…and Mr. Charming, s'il vous plait? I will meet you downstairs, down by ze wet bar. I zought of somezing important, oui? I must talk to Dracoid, az I mentioned! "

She gave Harry/Charming a wink.

"Uh…okay, er…Ms. Snow…"

"Do not keep a lady waiting! I do not like to do ze waiting, comprendez-vous?"

Harry's mouth stared at Hermione, mouth agape.

"Wow, 'Mione…first Bellatrix in the vaults, and now? This little Gabyfleurielle-ish impression? Wow! You're pretty amazing!"

She sniffed, defiantly."I 'ave been telling you zis, for years, 'arry Potter!"

She grinned, and headed downstairs.

Finally registering what she said, the blonde undercover auror held up an arm. "Wait a minute, Granger…what are you doing?" Emma called. "You can't compromise the operation."

Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Silly Americanz!" She scoffed. "I am not doing ze comprimizing of ze operation…Merde! While you're body was quite nice, Mademoiselle, please do not 'urt your brain. And zat magnificent body of yours… eet waz not nearly naked enough, I zink, for my liking…so, just in case, I am doing ze hedging of ze bets."

She skipped down the stairs, leave a gawking Emma Swan in her wake.

"What? What's…what is she thinking?" Emma turned and asked Harry, who shrugged.

They heard a voice giggle from the bottom of the stairs, and she sing-songed back up to the room,

"Mademoiselle? I suggest you leave ze "zinking" to zose of us who are proficient in eet, oui?"

Emma's mouth dropped, realizing she'd just been punked, and it was Regina's turn to laugh.

"The Golden Girl does make a valid point."

Emma saddled over to Harry.

"Uh, Potter? She's not going to give away any info that may...you know...compromise our operation, right? When she talks to this Dracoid character?"

"Oh, probably she will, actually," he said, heading down the staircase. "But don't worry, mate! I'm sure what she has in mind is worth the collateral damage." He have Emma a wink. "We all learned long ago that this is Hermione's world...and we just live in it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Harry "Charming" Potter was leaning against the bar, facing out, watching the door.

Next to him, slumped down, shoulders defeated, with the attractive outline of a woman, clearly not interested in being seen. It was making some of the immediate patrons proximal to them uncomfortable how he was talking to her, and handling her.

Still, no one got involved.

Finally, with one minute to spare, the doors flew open and in marched an entourage of large men in grey suits. In the middle stood the largest male, who had his own cowering female next to him, as well, as firm grip on her elbow.

He scanned the crowd, intently.

Eyes landing on Harry, the two exchanged a nod of recognition. He beelined toward Harry.

"Charming?" He asked, Gruffly.

"Who wants to know?" Harry asked indifferently, leaning back, further.

"I do."

"Yeah? What for?"

"For an item of mine you said you found." His eyes flicked to the woman who hadn't even turned around. "The one that's pure as the driven snow," he added deliberately.

Harry nudged Hermione roughly. "Babe. Say hello to my friend."

Hermione turned around, and let the hood drop from her head, exposing her. Her cerulean blue eyes, ones that Andy had miraculously transformed into appearing like the exact replica of Delacour blue, blinked dully at him, her expression grim.

Both The Portugal and his female companion gasped, when they saw her face.

"Ahhh!" He said appreciatively, A grin slid across his face, he was practically salivating as he stared, unabashedly. "Nice!"

Hermione tried to ignore the burning nausea and disgust she felt, and project a winning but meek smile. His eyes grew more appreciative, but the girl next to him frowned, however. She narrowed her eyes. In that moment, The Portugal took a look down at his companion.

"Well?" He asked, intently. "Do we have a winner?"  
"I...I cannot be sure, sir. I would need to get a closer look…" she said, nervously.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

She realized immediately how the Portigal did it...he had an indentured slave, one who was obviously a Veela herself, to scout out the prospects.

The mark gestured towards Hermione. "Be my guest, Darlin'. You know the drill."

The beautiful but beleaguered woman stepped towards Hermione, into her personal space. She stepped so close she was practically pressed forward like Regina had been, a few moments earlier.

Her mouth and nose grazed against Hermione's neck, causing an involuntary shudder to rake across Hermione's upper body. She sniffed Hermione, repeatedly.

"Curious…" she murmured.

"What?" Demanded the mark of his agent, growing impatient.

"Mmmm…" The woman looked back at Hermione, while answering. "She definitely 'as ze pheromones…"

His face lit up.

"Vous n'êtes pas pleinement Veela," she said softly in Hermione's ear. (You are not full Veela).

"No. I am not," Hermione said, simply, in English.

The woman's eyes raised up, surprised Hermione understood.

Hermione held her head up. "I am only part."

"But your phermones," The woman murmered, "ze are so...strong!"

Hermione looked downwards, feigning embarrassment. "I know, eet iz terrible. Being part Veela makes zem...unpredictable. Merde..I cannot often control my thrall and eet goes wild…"

"Show me." She said, firmly.

Hermione frowned, "Excusez-moi?"

"Eef you are a true Veela, zis should not be a problem, oui?"

Hermione looked angry. "I just told you zat my thrall iz unpredictable, non?"

The jaded Veela folded her arms, looking suspicious, and "Charming" began to look angry.

"Snow!" He admonished. "Give the damn bird what she wants! Turn it on. In fact," He eyed the crowd, pointing at a snobby looking blonde male, "that's your mark, love. That overprivileged git over there. The blonde one!"

Hermione sighed, looking angry, but bit her tongue. "Fine!" She looked around, seeing the mark, and nodded to Charming. Under her breath, she muttered, "Va te faire foutre…" which caused the Veela woman inspecting her to chuckle.

Hermione whipped her head around. "You dare to laugh?" She said low, and under her breath. "You laugh at me, you trador? Knowing what he will use me for?"

The woman looked back at her, surprised at the backlash.

Hermione saw red, and stepped back into her face. "You...blood traitor! You sell out your sisters? For what? What does he pay you, to clip my wings, trader?"

The woman's breath caught, and she looked at Hermione with surprise.

"Hey...ladies. None of that shit." The Portugal said, pushing them apart.

Hermione flashed him a winning smile. "Pardon, Monsieur. I am...Veela. And Veela? Zey are passionate beings, non?"

With one last dirty glare at the Veela trader, Hermione glided off towards her mark, three pairs of eyes on the floor watching with great interest, as well as four pairs in the sky.

"Shit! I hadn't planned on that!" Regina said, voice worried. "He expects her to thrall someone!"

"Fuck!" Emma said, in solidarity.

"I wouldn't fret too much, ladies," Cissy said, voice calm. "This is the brains of the trio we're talking about, remember?"

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

Draco Malfoy felt the double tap on his shoulder, the pre-set signal he had arranged with Hermione beforehand. It allowed him to reveal his hidden talent. Draco, like all barristers, had a dramatic streak inherent to his soul; it was on full display in this moment.

"Pardonne, Monsieur?" Hermione began timidly.

Draco turned around, looking initially annoyed at the interruption. Then, with the most melodramatic flare, his eyes took in Hermione as "Snow," and widened.

"Ackk…" He stammered.

He began drooling and staring, looking at Hermione as though she were prime rib and he was a starving man. He did justice to the glassy eyed stare that they had become familiar with as 4th years when Beauxbaton's came to Hogwarts.

He hit his friend, Blaise, who had a similar reaction; Greg Goyle took it a step further and tried to reach out and grab Hermione's breast, while actively drooling. Within five minutes, much to the Portigual and the Scout Veela's amazement, their prospect had a consortium of at least 15 men blindly drooling and following her around the club.

It finally took the Scout swooping in, grabbing her, and dragging her to the ladies bathroom and slamming the door to free her from her adoring public, with the extensive security detail of The Portigual's forming a wall between them and the ladies' bathroom.

Hermione stood, pressed between the wall and the body of the Veela scout, both arms trapping her. She looked at Hermione like she was trying to solve quite the conundrum.

"What?" Hermione said, annoyed. "I told you my thrall was unpredictable!"

"Mmmm. You are…" sighed the Scout. "Well. You are such a mystery, oui?" She put her hand under Hermione's chin, and forced her to look up. "I 'ave never met a Veela as enticing as you, before."

Hermione gave her a defiant glare. "Back off of me, traitor!" She growled.

"But what if I don't want to, pretty lady?" She laughed. "I zink…maybe I should keep you, n'est ce pas?" She gripped Hermione's face. Gone was the subservient air she had previously had, walking into the club.

"Maybe…" She said, her voice dark, "Maybe I should figure out what eet iz about you zat drives ze men so…wild?"

Her eyes looked almost lustful, and Hermione frowned. "Ma fille, what do you mean? I am not understanding."

She moved forward, pressing closer to Hermione, her eyes darkening with lust.

"Ah, Snow….come now. You are Veela…what iz zere to understand? I mean," She leaned dangerously close to Hermione's lips, "zat perhaps you may be too good for ze general circulation, oui? Maybe you will sing a  _private_  song for me, oui?"

Hermione was stunned.

She said the first thing that popped into her mind, out of nerves. "Mademoiselle, I  _am Veela!_  I am no siren! I sing for…no one!" She huffed.

The Scout laughed. "Spoken like a true Veela!"

She ran her hand through Hermione's hair. "So soft, Snow. Your 'air…eet iz beautiful…"

Hermione nervously yanked her head away from the trolling fingers. "You 'ave some nerve! Like I would allow you to touch me! You, who gives us away to that monster! Besides, what makes you zink you 'ave any say, anyway?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I 'ave more say zan you can imagine, Snow."

Hermione's brows furrowed, deep in thought. Then, her eyes flashed, in realization.

"Merde…" She whispered.

The Scout laughed, dangerously. "What iz eet, beautiful?"

"Zat man out zere…zat iz all fake…isn't eet? Ze real buyer…ze real boss," Hermione swallowed, "iz  **you!** Isn't eet?"

The scout pressed herself against Hermione, and grabbed her ass, squeezing hard.

"Ah hah hah!" She said, with a growl. "You're a bright one, aren't you?" The Veela gave a cruel laugh. "I'm going to enjoy making you my bitch, Snow. I 'aven't 'ad one in a long time, and I 'ave a lot of… _frustrations_ , to work out, I fear…"

As she leaned forward to claim Hermione's lips, she was interrupted by a crash of something breaking against the door frame. The startlingly loud bang and crashing noises caused them both to jump.

Simultaneously, a crackling in Hermione's earpiece caused her flesh to crawl. It was an unusually frantic sounding Regina.

"Snow! This is SQ1!  **Get out!** I repeat _, get out…_ now! Abort!"


	33. Semper Vigilo

The Assistant Deputy Director stood before them, rubbing her closed and clearly frustrated eyes.

When she opened them again, her crisp blue eyes were focused, and piercing. She glared, with laser like intensity, staring at the scantily clad blonde and brunette standing in front of her.

The Assistant DD sighed.

"Okay, let's go over this, one more time, Auror Mills. Explain to me, exactly, how 108 muggles came to be 'collateral damage,' and now we have to modify their memories?"

"Well…"

"And why we have three dead bodies as well to deal with?"

The brunette, despite her scantily clad appearance, appeared just as unflappable as the stiff blonde questioning her, and just as intimidating.

"Well, as I was saying," Auror Mills began with a chilling tone, "I believe I have already recounted to you, along with Auror Swan," she gestured to the woman standing next in acknowledgement, "the facts of the case that illuminated how such an outcome occurred."

The blonde in the tailored suit continued glaring at Auror Mills, before glancing at her assistant.

She then looked back to Regina.

"I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but I think you're going to have to explain it to me, again-"

"-And I can hardly believe that that's true." Regina cut in.

"What?"

"That  _this_  would be the  _first_ time something had to be explained to you….again." Regina interjected pointedly, with a humorousless expression.

The blonde's eyes flashed, and she openly glared at Regina.

"You better watch it, Mills-"

" _-Auror_  Mills." Emma Swan interjected.

"Yes.  _Auror_ Mills," The Deputy Director corrected herself, sickly sweet. "Look, you're here, on my jurisdiction. I am your _liaison_ , I might remind you…"

"Trust me. I need no reminding of that fact."

"Apparently you do!" She stood, shouting. The frustration seething from her voice. "Because now, Regina? Now, I have approximately 108 memories to wipe, 3 dead people to account for, and the Director of the entire National Crime Agency is on his way over!"

"Shit!" Acknowledged Emma, glancing at Regina.

Regina merely curled her lip.

The blonde assistant deputy director got in her face. "And you used  _civilians_  in this little shit show, of yours? Civilians! As the decoys, no less! And two muggles are dead, of the body count, Auror Mills! How am I going to explain  _that_  to the Director?"

Regina just smiled.

"Well, Director Delacour, I suppose I would lead with informing him... your director, that is... that this 'shit show,' as you have so eloquently coined it, was the thing instrumental in finally taking down the international criminal that has been hunted in over 75 countries for ruthless human trafficking, exploitation, and murder." Regina leaned in closer, her face filled with an indescribable fury as she stared down the woman in front of her. "I would  _remind_  him, Director Delacour, this is the undercover operation is the one that finally took down..  _the Portugal."_

The blaring sirens of the riot control force and a new run of ambulances that had arrived on the already overcrowded corner on which Club Licornes sat, nearly drowned out Deputy Director Delacour's next comment.

"Auror Mills-you didn't have authorization to use civilians in this operation, and certainly not as your  **plant**! You put the civilians lives in danger! _Untrained_ citizens, Mills...you got that?"

Emma laughed. "They were hardly untrained."

Regina nodded. "And hardly civilians, either."

The professionally attired woman arched an eyebrow. "How you figure?  _This_  I gotta hear."

"Well, one of them actually _works_  for your agency…" Emma offered. "I believe he's had the same 'training' as you, Deputy Director...probably more."

"Oh, really?" She said, the disbelief oozing from her voice.

Regina growled. "Yes, Really, Poindexter." The Evil Queen had obviously reached the end of her tolerance for this  _waste of her time_  inquisition. "Ask him yourself!" Regina turned, quickly scanning the crowd behind her, abstractly pointing in Harry's direction.

Regina and Harry's eyes met, and with a nod of her head, she gestured him over.

He ambled over immediately, giving Regina a friendly nod. "Yes?" He asked, sizing up the tense situation. "What can I help you with, Regina?"

She looked at him pointedly, giving the director an elaborate gesture.

"Potter! Explain to our guest, here, that you were the one acting as the pimp, Charming."

Although Harry hadn't known Regina long, he understood her already, and they worked well together with an easy camaraderie.

He nodded. "Oh! Okay, uh..." Without missing a beat, he said, "Right, then! So, uh...I was the pimp, Charming."

Regina continued, voice harsh. "And, I did it of my own free will…"

"-I did it of my own free will."

 _"And_  I work in your agency, as member of magical law enforcement."

Parrotting her again, Harry recited, "-And I work in your agency, as member of magical law enforcement!"

Emma giggled.

"Sorry, but damn, Gina…! You sound just like Obi Wan Kenobi, with that whole Jedi Mind shit, right now!" She giggled again.

Harry acknowledged, with a nod, and openly laughed as well; neither gesture seemed to go over well with the rather stiff looking woman glaring at all three of them, now.

Clearly the cultural shout out to Star Wars flew over the non-muggle's heads. The Deputy Director was not amused.

Hands on her hips, she eyed him, coolly. "Hmm. Auror Potter. Didn't realize you were all up in the middle of all this clusterfuckery."

"You didn't get the memo?" He asked, with seemingly genuine curiosity.

"Er…" She straightened up immediately, face becoming neutral again, wondering if such a memo existed. "So, let's have a look at this 'Snow," of yours, then, shall we?"

"Oh, of course!" He nodded, amiably, and turned towards the crowd behind them, and gestured towards a woman with their back towards them chatting with the crowd. "Hey, Snow!" He shouted. "C'mere, love!"

Harry snorted with laughter, having amused himself.

Turning back to the Deputy Director, he mused out loud, "Oh, by the bye, I forgot to mention! Snow mentioned she already knows you, Madame Director!" He confided.

"Poor thing." Muttered Emma, under her breath.

As the woman extricated herself from the crowd, she turned around, and walked towards Harry. She happened to glance up, and when she saw the Deputy Director, Snow, aka Hermione's, her face let out a large grin.

"Hi!"

The Director gasped.

"Mon Dieu!" She uttered, in disbelief, uncharacteristically slipping into one of her native French colloquialisms that she had worked hard at removing.  _"Hermione?"_

'Hi, there!" Hermione grinned, walking to the stiff law enforcement official, and shocking the three onlookers by giving the Deputy Director a rather enthusiastic hug.

More startling was the fact the gesture was returned, in kind.

Hermione's face contained a genuine smile as her eyes softened, when they landed on her cousin-in-law, the one that had willingly helped her so much with her previous Veela research on the relative-mimicry phenomenon.

Hermione began with a rather friendly offering, much to her onlookers' surprise.

She grinned, asking, "How are you, Simone?"

The blonde stared _, dumbfounded. "Hermione?"_

The Golden Girl merely nodded affirmatively in response, right before a large grin settled onto the Deputy Director's face.

"Fine," Simone huffed, "You're right, Mills. I'd hardly call her a bloody civilian."

**XOXXOXOX**

They were standing by, in case the media wanted any further soundbites; however, that would be unlikely since the actual Director had showed up 30 minutes prior to the the Wizarding division of the BBC began its exclusive broadcast. While their presence was required, their commentary no so much; He had put a kibosh on anyone commenting to the press other than him.

"As much as I loathe you, Simone," Regina hissed to her under her breath, "even I can acknowledge the injustice of him sweeping in here at the last minute and taking all the credit for your hard work putting this together."

Simone sighed.

She whispered back, "Well, it's what he does best. It actually keeps us protected, believe it or not...gives us ample place to hide behind his mounds of horsedung he shovels up in times such as these."

Both Emma and Regina snorted in laughter.

"Listen and wait," Simone uttered, including Harry and Hermione in on it as well. "You'll see. You'll be amazed…"

"Oh, brother." Harry sighed.

**XOXOXOXXO**

Dumbfounded.

 _Completely_ dumbfounded.

The survivors of the sting operation, listened with amazement as the Director had managed to concoct an epic pile of manure, indeed, as predicted.

His tale involved murder, intrigue, and daring bravery by the Ministry, one that resulted in the previously elusive arrest of The Portugal- none other than Isabelle Serraut, a Veela gone rogue.

The news was on hand, in droves, to pepper him with questions. At his big reveal of the Portugals identity, they paused in a collective gasp, their jaded blathering hushed.

A Veela  _woman_  was The Portugal!

The Director made it appear that the final sting was executed as planned, all in the grand scheme of things...as opposed to Team SQ pulling something out of their collective assess in the 11th hour. He had weaved a tale so grand, actually implying Harry, Hermione and Draco had been recruited and tasked to the operation, all along.

"Who's Draco?" Simone whispered, to Hermione.

"Oh! He's our...friend...family-to-be…" Hermione explained shaking her head, "who pretended to be under my Veela thrall to convince the scout I was a genuine Veela-"

"No shit? You'll have to tell me someday how you pulled that off." Simone said, impressed.

"Yes, but more importantly, apparently he's the one who first noticed that the man 'playing' the Portugal was actually under the  _Imperius_ curse!" Hermione finished.

"Wow! How did that escape you and Harry...and frankly, Regina and Emma?" Simone asked, sincerely.

Hermione looked sad, briefly, for a moment. "Let's just say that the poor chap's had a lot more experience with it, up close and personal, than Harry and myself," Hermione responded cryptically. "Did you not meet him at the wedding?"

"I wasn't at the wedding, remember?" Simone answered briskly.

"Oh, yes...I remember."

They were interrupted from their jaunt down memory lane by the barrage of questions from the press for the Director.

"- _Sir! Is it true that Auror Hermione Granger disarmed the wildly erratic Portugal with her bare hands? Isn't that dangerous, especially since she had turned into her vicious Veela form_?"

That question drew a growl of ire from the small band assembled on the podium stage, with Emma the loudest.

The Director held up his hand in a placating gesture. " _My dear man, first off, let me say that Veela, in general, are not vicious or dangerous to the general populace; your question implies otherwise, which is incorrect. Prejudice will not be tolerated by this office_."

"Holy shit, he got it right…" Simone murmured, in amazement.

_"Secondly," he continued, "All of our agents undergo rigorous training. I assure you, Ms. Granger is skilled, as we all know from her storied past, and was not in any more danger than any other one of our Aurors, on any given day."_

**"What?"**  Hermione hissed under her breath, incensed. She took great offense to the fact he was completely misleading the press and the general public into thinking she was some kind of a damn Auror, for Merlin's sakes!

 _"Our undercover agents on this operation," he_ continued, _"Aurors Hermione Granger Delacour, Harry Potter-"_

He paused for the dramatic gasp of name recognition, smiling at his well placed embellishment. The Chosen One was always a crowd pleaser.

_"-and finally, of course, Draco Malfoy…"_

Another collective gasp. The directors comments were interrupted.

_"-Draco Malfoy? As in the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy?"_

The Director winked.  _"One of our best recruits, I should think. All three did a superlative job, and should be commended."_

"Draco was a…" Simone stammered, looking shocked. "Uh, you have a friend who was a former Death Eater?" She finally leveled at Hermione.

"Yup. He's Harry's friend, too." Hermione grinned, broadly. "And Cissy's son."

"Wait - Cissy, the woman bonding with my Aunt Apolline?"

"Yup. Hence why he's sort of family now…"

Simone was rendered speechless. The Director plowed on, unaware of the side commentary.

_" I can assure you, the oversight of the operation was led by two of our most skilled Special Operative Agents, whose identities we obviously can't reveal as per protocol."_

"Wait a minute!" Andy interjected to the side group, for the first time.  _"Special Operative_  Agent? Isn't that term a euphemism for..uh, an  _unspeakable_?" She asked Regina, genuine awe clearly in her voice.

Regina looked unphased.

"I believe that's the lingo the general public employs for persons in that capacity, yes." Regina answered, neutrally.

"Holy fuck me!" Andy stammered. "You mean to tell me….oh, bloody hell! You're telling me that you and  _Skinny-Jeans-Swan_  over here," she stammered, gesturing indiscriminately towards Emma, "are  _actual_  Unspeakables? Not just regular, run of the mill ...Aurors?"

"I am telling you nothing of the kind, Ms. Black." Regina intoned, looking straight ahead, focused on the Director.

"Merlin's balls! It's true! You two  _are_ so totally unspeakables!" Andy said, fangirling a little bit. "Damn! I've never met real live Unspeakables…"

Regina sighed, and was now full on ignoring Andromeda, arms folded across her chest. Andy turned, looking at the blathering Director, and unmistakable grin on her face.

After a long silence, the middle Black sister heard the Evil Queen mutter under her breath, "the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange, friends with the Chosen One and the Golden Girl….impressed by an Unspeakable?"

Regina looked at Andy, spoke in a louder more intentional volume as she suggested, "Madame Andromeda Black, my dear...you really need to get your priorities sorted. I promise...its not that exciting." She then turned, facing forward again, pretending the conversation never happened.

Andy smiled, while listening to the tales of fiction Regina and Emma's boss continued to spew forth.

The Director reported,  _"Unfortunately, this operation, while successful in its objectives of capturing an international criminal mastermind, was not successful in preventing the loss of any lives and collateral damage. We lost two of our best Special Operative Agents assigned to this case, as well as the additional loss of innocent civilians, both magical and muggle. So like all things magic, sadly, this victory comes with a price…"_

Hermione looked to Simone, whispering, "Bollocks! He enjoys his own musings now, doesn't he? How do you put up with this farce?"

"It isn't easy, I assure you."

"I imagine. I think having your job might inspire me to put a fork into my own eyeball, should I have it."

"Mmmm." Simone chuckled, before straightening her features. She muttered out of the side of her mouth, "Mrs. Delacour, with all due respect...you are ruining my reputation as a humorless bitch."

Hermione laughed. "Good. That image was getting a little tired, anyway."

The next pushy reporter hollered out the next question.

_"Mr. Deputy, we can certainly envision the great Harry Potter and equally heroic Hermione Granger all of a sudden appearing out of the woodwork as your secret operatives, and not some innocent civilians coerced into aiding and abetting your often lawless office…"_

The Deputy's sour face stared back, with obvious distaste.  _"Sir, I am hoping a question evolves from that thinly veiled insult in your ridiculous diatribe…?"_

The reporter cleared his throat, clearly not intimidated; oblivious to the people on the stage, his recounting of the evening's events was far more accurate than the Deputy's description.

_"Mr. Deputy, are you actually expecting us to buy the fact a former death eater, a criminal... would willingly form an alliance with his former sworn enemies? That's rather preposterous!"_

Both Harry and Hermione spoke up for the first time, speaking in unison.

_"That's right, Draco is our friend-"_

_"You damn well better believe it! Draco has been our ally since **before**  the war ended-"_

Suddenly the murmuring of the press ceased altogether as a lone figure approached the podium. Barrister Draco Malfoy raised his hand to silence his friends.

 _"Thank you, Harry..'Mione,"_ he nodded in acknowledgement waving at his friends. His gaze was brief, however, before he turned to face his accuser. His face became all business as he faced the reporter staring him dead in the eye, before he felt an arm grab hold of him, halting him from addressing to the members of the press.

"Mr. Malfoy," hissed the Deputy quietly in his ear. "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco looked back with fire at the older man. "I won't disturb this press conference with actual facts, if that's what you're afraid of, Mr. Deputy," responded Draco. "But they have insulted me personally. As a person, as a man, as a citizen; I cannot stand for that. And I will not have others, and certainly not my two friends, defend me...yet again. So if you don't mind, I think a few words from me will speak volumes."

"Do not say or do something you'll regret, Mr. Malfoy. Of this I'm quite serious."

"And I am equally serious when I remind you, it's a bit late for that advice, Sir."

Draco turned to the reporter, and sighed.

_"While it is true I wear the mark of the Dark One, I will remind this audience that it was one taken-forcibly- by my father when I was sixteen. I had little voice in this...and before those of you sit in glass houses, think to yourself, did you do everything you could, in the war efforts? As the muggle poet Maya Angelou said, I did as I did until I knew better. When I knew better, I did better."_

He looked towards his mom, who gave him a proud smile, laced with familiar pain.

_"As an adult, I am proud to call Harry and Hermione two of my best friends. I am proud to have served the Commonwealth as a Barrister and public defender for those who could not afford to defend themselves this past many years. And I served proudly next to my two friends tonight, as equally responsible in the planning of this event as they. I don't care if you believe that, sir, because I can hardly believe it myself. And at the end of the day, you'll have to ask yourself what you do, in fact believe. But I will remind you, at the end of the day...a vicious, dangerous criminal mastermind will have had justice served. I no longer have to worry about my Veela friends, like Gabrielle Delacour or her sister, Fleur...because I know the world got a little safer for them tonight. That's all."_

Andromeda looked at her sister, who looked stunned, tears brimming from her eyes. She commented evenly to the shell shocked woman, "Well, damn….I guess we know who the politician in the family will end up being, huh, Cissy?"

Narcissa Black said nothing, merely choosing to stare at her little blonde prince.

Draco stepped away from the podium, briefly acknowledging the thundering impromptu applause that had erupted from the audience. He blushed slightly and tried to as inconspicuously as possible move to where his two friends, mother, and aunt were standing, all with equally inspired expressions on their faces.

He stopped, dead in his tracks, when he gazed in Hermione's direction. The smile fell away immediately.

" .Gods…" He mumbled, as his eyes locked in.

"Draco! You were brilliant!" Gushed Hermione, as he resumed finally walking small steps towards her. "Uh, Draco?"

She realized despite the fact he was walking towards her, he wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

She followed his line of sight, tracing his rather intense stare as to it's target:

_Simone Delacour._

Hermione's went wide with disbelief, then leaned over, whispering, "Hey, don't look now, but I think you might have an admir-"

Then the Golden Girl realized an undeniable fact: for the second time in the last 5 minutes, she was being  _fully ignored,_ again.

"Bloody Bollocks!" She grumbled. "Apparently I didn't get the memo it was 'ignore Hermione Granger day' today."

Simone practically glided forward, grasping Draco's outstretched hand. Hermione watched the hot mess of their nervous introduction unfold. They giggled, they blushed, they talked at the same time, then giggled and blushed again.

"No...no way." Hermione said. "It can't be!"

Harry leaned over, noting Hermione's amusing expression of panic on her face. "Hey, sis! What's up!"

"I swear to god, if I didn't know better...I would say Simone and Draco are getting their Veela on!"

Harry snorted.

"Unlikely. More likely is the fact you're just watching two of the most uptight individuals on the face of the earth try to interact...socially."

"No, Harry." Hermione said, with conviction. "I know that look."

Harry outright laughed. "Don't be too quick to discount my 'recovering assholes,' theory, just yet, 'Mione!"

She whacked him on the arm, causing him to blurt out an inadvertent "ow!"

"I'm serious, Harry! I know that look that they just gave each other…"

"What 'look', Hermione?" He said, mildly irritated due to the pain in his arm. "What 'look' are to talking about?"

She sighed, just before she heard the Deputy give his final closing remark. She leaned in to Harry, so none of the oncoming reporters could hear, and whispered.

"That 'look,' Harry….the look a Veela gets, when they realize they feel like they've found…"

"Found what?"

Hermione shrugged, and answered quietly, with a simple one word explanation.

"Home."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Gaby rubbed her eyes, the barest semblance of consciousness obtained before their international floo had so rudely whipped them around the world. Coupled with the time difference, she was not the embodiment of a pleasant disposition in the slightest. She wanted her disgruntlement to be duly noted by her two traveling companions.

"Abruti…" she grumbled.

"Excusez-moi?" Fleur said, indignantly. "What did you say, Gaby?"

With a scowl, she grumbled, "I said, you insane morning crazy person, you cock-a-doodle-doo, you are an abruti! Did you 'ear zat?"

Smoothing out her pencil skirt, the eldest Delacour chuckled. "Ah, oui. I 'ad forgotten ze pleasantries of dealing with our lovely Gabrielle in ze early morning!"

Mumbling, Gaby scowled out a "Face de pet…"

Fleur's eyebrows arched practically off her face. "Did you just call our beloved Maman a.. _.fart face_?"

"No!" Sticking out her tongue while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she clarified, "I called _you_  a fart face, Toadstool!"

Fleur's fists clenched, but she kept her face neutral. "Gaby, please don't make zis 'arder zan eet iz."

"I missed six 'ours of beauty sleep, not zat I need eet, of course...and a second 'ot rock massage wiz several beautiful masseuses! For what, s'il vous plait? Because you 'ave some crab up your ass?"

"Zat's enough, petite belle!" Maman interjected. "Fleur's instincts are warning 'er zat 'ermione iz en danger. And where 'er mate iz, so go ze botz of ours, non? I want to 'ear nozzing more about zis, understand?"

"Yes, Maman." Gaby said, hanging her head.

Fleur pulled out her wand, in a self assured and graceful motion, heading forward where her instincts were guiding her. She paused briefly, and cast a mischievous look over her shoulder towards her younger sister.

"Belle soeur," Fleur said, "eef et will make you feel better, I promise to throw some heated rocks in your directions, when we get back to 'ogwarts, oui?"

"Shut eet, Fleur." Gaby scowled, pulling out her wand, as well. "Just...lead ze way. We 'ave your back."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The director was concluding his question and answer session, and despite repeated entreaties, both Harry and Hermione declined comments; however the paparazzi had had a field day. Because their cameras were poised and ready, they captured the almost comical arrival of the three Delacours, as they rounded the corner, all three with wands at the ready in a mini-perimeter.

"Who are the Charlie's Angels imitators?" Emma whispered, to the group.

The Blacks, Hermione, Harry, and the Evil Queen all whipped their head around, towards where Emma was thumbing, and jumped at the squeal of delight that came from Hermione.

"FLEUR!" She yelled, practically giddy.

A million flashes went off simultaneously, capturing the reunion of the two mates, as Hermione literally went sprinting and hurled herself into Fleur's arms, kissing her passionately.

After several long and somewhat titillating moments, she finally pulled her mouth off of the Veela, and sighed. "Oh Gods, Fleur! You are a sight for sore eyes!"

"What ze 'ell iz all of zis?" Fleur said, startled at the dozens of reporters quickly circling around them.

_"-Madame Delacour! Were you aware of your wife's mission for the ministry?"_

_"-Were you the one that coached her to impersonate a Veela?"_

_"-Is this a Mrs. and Mrs. Smith type of thing? You both going to continue at the Ministry?"_

Fleur looked down at Hermione, still entwined in her grasp. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, she asked, "I assume you are explaining all zis to me, later, oui?"

"Oui!" Beamed Hermione. "Oh, Fleur...no more separations, okay?"  
"Zat...iz a given."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Team Swan Queen all decided to go out for a nightcap once the dust settled. Ginny joined them, and she and the Delacour women sat in disbelief, as the story was retold to them.

"Shit!" Grinned Ginny. "They really call you the 'Evil Queen?' What the hell kinda nickname is that?"

"One befitting someone of my breeding and status, young lady." She arched an eyebrow in Ginny's direction.

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered to Gaby, "I think I just wet myself."

"I know, right?" Gaby whispered, back.

Cissy arched her eyebrows. "Ginerva! After hearing all of that, including Hermione's incredible feat of subduing a violent Veela transformed, while casting her own created spell to prevent disapperation, and your only question is regarding Regina's nickname?"

Ginny didn't even bother feigning embarrassment as she grinned, "yeah well, have you seen how hot she is?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, as Ginny put her arms around Harry.

"But if it's any consolation, I am rather glad you didn't get buggered off; I'd miss you and 'Mione a lot!" She grinned, giving Harry a heartfelt kiss.

"Gee, thanks, Gin," snorted Hermione, who was perched on top of Fleur's lap, Fleur's arms wrapped around her, tightly.

Without warning, Fleur nuzzled her nose into Hermione neck, and sighed.

Hermione flushed at the sensation of her mate's breath dancing along her neck, but couldn't help but to feel the rolling sadness.

She turned to face Fleur.

"What's wrong, my beautiful one?"

"Ma Belle," Fleur whispered, privately into Hermione's ear, "ze danger you were een...eet sickens me. I waz not zere to protect you!"

"Oh, darling," Hermione sighed, "you can't protect me from everything…"

"Yes, I can!" Fleur said, fiercely.

"Really? What's your plan, then?"

Fleur paused, thinking. Hermione was enjoying staring at the flecks of light dancing in her sea-blue eyes as she thought.

"Well, for one zing," Fleur said, seriously, "I will go to zee Office Depot and purchase 75 meters of ze bubble wrap…"

Hermione snorted out loud, as she let out a genuine laugh.

Fleur and Hermione merely stared at each other, lost in the moment, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. Both let out sighs of deep contentment, and Fleur's inner Veela began a quiet purring.

"For Merlin's sakes!" Andy moaned. "It's been less than 24 hours that you two were separated!"

Fleur broke away from Hermione and looked Andy dead in the eyes.

"Oui, c'est vrai, Madame… But it was a painfully long 24 hours, wizout Ma Belle."

"If I didn't love them both, I think I'd vomit in my mouth right now." Ginny declared.

**XOXOXO**

Everyone drank and laughed together through the evening. Minerva McGonnigall even showed up, buying the remainder of the rounds thankful that Her beloved Griffyndors had escaped death, yet again.

Regina and Emma milked the opportunity to consult Apollene's extensive Veela knowledge and experience regarding possible motives for the Portugal's heinous actions. Apollene postulated her thought regarding motives, her favored theory being a Veela mate paring gone unreciprocated for Isabelle.

Watching the three sequestered women, Hermione commented that It was odd to see Regina acting so deferential to anyone.

With a grin and a kiss, Fleur reminded Hermione that Veela are a  _very_  hierarchical bunch.

"Still," Hermione commented, "…it makes me wonder if I should be  _more afraid_  of your mother."

Fleur looked at her, reflectively, before speaking in measured tones.

"Well, we Veela women _in general_  can be very dangerous...especially eef we don't get what we want, Ma Belle. So yes, oui…perhaps a little of ze fear iz warranted, I zink."

"Oh, really? And what do you want, Mrs. Delacour?"

Fleur growled.

"For one, all of my senses are on _'eightened arousal,_  'ermione. Don't zink I don't smell all of zose  _Veela pheromones_  on you, ma femme aveugle..."

Hermione swallowed, loudly.

"And I don't like it,  _not at all_ , wife!" Fleur's eyes went dark, and her neck muscles tensed. "So, I would 'ave to say... _what I want_ , Ma Belle, iz to reclaim zat which is  **mine** ," she said, gripping Hermione tightly. "And I fully intend on doing zat, ze minute we step inside our 'ome…." Fleur said, emphatically. " _Repeatedly_."

"Repeatedly?" Squeaked Hermione, unmistakable arousal starting to collect between her legs.

"Oui. Repeatedly." Fleur confirmed.

"Could you, uh...quantify the term, "repeatedly', dearest Fleur?" Hermione asked, nerviously.

A deep rolling laughter came from somewhere within the depths of the blonde Veela, and she shook her head, 'no.' She let a playful smile cross her face.

"I zink not, 'ermione. You see, eet iz not so much about metrics."

"Metrics?"

Fleur pulled Hermione even closer to her, repositioning her on her lap, and gripped her tighter. "Oui, metrics. You see, I could care less about ze actual number. Numbers are irrelevant, 'ere." Fleur licked her lips, darting her pink tounge across the surface of her lips, quite deliberately. "Ze metrics, are for effect. I do not care 'ow many times I need to put my fingers in your  _oh-so-wet_ arousal; I do not care 'ow many times I need to put my mouth  **on**  your body. I do not care 'ow many surfaces in our 'ome I will take you on, 'ermione." Fleur's eyes were completely dilated as she stared at her wife. "You see, Ma Belle... I only care about 'aving you as  _'owever many times iz necessary,_ pour éradiquer la puanteur…"

Hermione swallowed, hard, and blamed her damned wife for ruining yet another pair of her favorite undergarments! She tried to clear her foggy brain, for she always knew it was going to to be serious business between them when Fleur kept sliding back and forth between English and French, indiscriminately.

"Somezing wrong, Ma Belle?" Fleur husked, stroking Hermione's thigh, her thumb suggestively tracing just barely under the hemline of the skirt.  
Hermione watched Fleur's thumb trace small circles on the inside of her thigh. "I...I don't know," the brunette exhaled. She looked up, and met Fleur's desire-laden stare, and realized her own eyes must be beginning to dilate, as well. Her breathing pattern was getting heavier, as well. Her attention was jarred away from Fleur, however, by Andromeda-seated one table over-when she unceremoniously slammed open one of the pub's window, adjacent to them.

"For  _fucks sakes,_  Fleur!" Huffed Andy. " _The sheer amount of thrall_  you're putting off right now is making **me**  flipping wet in my naughty bits, and I'm not even remotely attracted to you!"

Gaby, pressed up tight to Andy's side, openly laughed. Hermione distantly heard Gaby comment, "Well, my big sister, you know...always ze overachiever," before her thoughts became, once again, consumed by her wife's intense stare.

Fleur began nuzzling Hermione behind the ear, while peppering her with soft kisses.

 _Her lips are so damn soft,_ thought Hermione.  _So soft. Illegally soft._

"Did I answer your question, to your satisfaction, beautiful one?" She asked in a low voice.

Hermione felt her nipples harden at the salacious tone with which Fleur was speaking to her, and a shudder ran through her body. She was dizzy with desire, having a hard time focusing.

She distantly registered her wife was asking her a question.

"Hmmm?" Murmured Hermione, eyes slowly closing, as she gripped Fleur's arms for balance.

Fleur's rich laugh rang out again, and Hermione felt a gentle pat on her back.

"Oh, my sweet 'ermione….let me ask zis again...do you 'ave any more confusion on ze topic? Do you 'ave anyzing else to ask?"

Hermione forced her brain to work.

 _Do I have anything to ask...ask anything? Hmm._ Hermione shrugged, in cloudy thought.

Finally shaking her head, she exhaled, and looked at Fleur determinedly. "Wait! Yes, I do have something...I do have something to ask!"

Amused, Fleur asked, "And what might zat be?"

Hermione stuck her hand into the air, and waived it away from Fleur, while looking pointedly towards the bar.

"What I have to ask," she said, before turning to the direction their server, "is, uh….CAN WE PLEASE GET THE CHEQUE here?  **Now!** Please?  _Now_."

Fleur merely laughed, as she dove back into Hermione neck, contentedly digging in with a dangerous smile on her face.

**XOXOXO**

It was after two more rounds, with a rather tipsy Emma teaching and chanting the American version of the toast of "Semper Vigilo **,"** the rallying cry of the Unspeakables, that Cissy realized something. Narcissa Black finally looked around the group, with various levels of drunkenness, and made an observation.

"Hello? Has anyone seen Draco?" She asked the group.

A few drunken "No's" and "Nopes" rang out, with one sarcastic "Draco who?" offered by Pansy Parkinson, having just arrived at Ginny's insistence, with Nymphadora Tonks, of all people.

Cissy slapped her forehead.

"Merlin! I'm a terrible mother... I've lost my son!"

"Oh, wait!" Ginny said, before she waggled her eyebrows. "I wouldn't call child services just yet, Narcissa," said the red-head, laughing. "I remember, I saw him just recently! He was busy being a Good Samaritan…"

"A Good Samaritan?" Cissy asked, confused.

"Yeah! You know... a  _Good Samaritan!_ Had to be the case, as I saw him rendering mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to some uptight-looking blonde chick in a suit!" She winked.

 _"What?_ " Cissy huffed, growing visibly pale.

"Yep," Ginny grinned. "A  _real_  Good Samaritan, that son of yours, Narcissa! A real Good Samaritan, indeed..."

"Oh,  _nooooo!"_

It was Narcissa's mortification and playful harassment by the group, that provided the cover necessary in order for the two young newlyweds to sneak out of the pub, unobserved.

No one batted an eyelash, even.

Once they made it past the entrance of the hole in the wall Emma had insisted on, they held each other's hands, tightly. They each had large grins on their faces; grin that didn't fade as the two newlyweds, Fleur and Hermione Delacour, disapparated away in the cloak of night.

_Together._


	34. Pheromones

 

"God, you taste so good," Hermione moaned, her brown eyes meeting blue as she took a breath before diving back in between Fleur's legs.

She began flattening her tongue and running it over Fleur's already swollen clit.

Fleur was panting, writhing on the bed as her wife continued on her relentless quest to give Fleur her  _third_  orgasm in roughly five minutes.

Maybe ten minutes, maybe more.

Neither knew at this point in the evening…morning? Who knew? They had been going at it for quite some time.

Covered in sweat, the two witches had returned to their flat in London from the bar with their friends and immediately attached their mouths together, pulling off clothes as they stumbled backwards into their bedroom.

They didn't even make it fully into their bedroom before Fleur had two fingers buried knuckle deep into Hermione, with Hermione's legs wrapped around Fleur's slim but strong form.

Fleur had leaned her against the wall in their hallway, and Hermione came-almost instantaneously-so aroused from the previous foreplay at the bar.

Their separation had not even been 24 hours, but after the evening they had shared they needed each other in every possible way they could imagine.

Hermione's tongue, now quite adept at knowing all the crevices and buttons to push in Fleur's sopping wet cunt, could not get enough of her wife. Alternating between Fleur's clit and diving deep into her center, Fleur was going  _insane_.

"Oh, 'ermione…make me come, damn eet! Maintanant!  _Come inside me_ , now!" Fleur cried out.

Chuckling to herself, Hermione leaned up on her left arm as her right hand snuck it's way out from around Fleur's creamy thigh. She immediately buried two fingers  _deep_  into Fleur's opening.

" _Yesssssss_ ….!" Fleur cried out, as Hermione's tongue kept it's focus on her clit. As her fingers curled up to hit the spot she knew her wife craved her touch, the brunette gritted her teeth.

Hermione knew Fleur was close, again, she thought with a smirk, and after a few more glorious minutes being completely consumed by her wife, Fleur's moans grew stronger. Her inner walls clenched around Hermione's fingers, and she came, **hard**.

Again.

Placing one more open mouthed kiss onto Fleur's clit, Hermione slowly made her way up her wife's soft and glowing body, placing kisses everywhere she desired.

Their mouths met in another heated kiss, Fleur tasting herself on her wife, as she felt Hermione remove her fingers from her center, immediately feeling the loss.

Hermione was lying half across Fleur, as their kiss slowed, allowing Fleur to catch her breath.

"Ma belle," she whispered, as her arm, wrapped tightly around her wife, making soft circles on her back. "Are you sure you 'ave never been wiz a woman before? Parce-que, you  _really_  know what to do, wiz zat  _tongue_  of yours," she asked, her blue eyes dancing.

Hermione swatted Fleur's stomach where her hand lay.

"Oh, Fleur…you're just lucky I'm such a perfectionist, belle."

Fleur laughed, simply enjoying the moment. Loving the feeling of her naked wife tucked into her side, the feel of skin under her hands, and their togetherness, as she caressed her lovingly. The two stayed like that for some time, enjoying just _being_.

It seemed like so much had been going on lately, primarily with their family; moments like this were harder to come by, and they were not going to take it for granted.

The two slowly began to doze off, the warmth of being in each other's arms providing them with that feeling of being totally safe and loved.

**XOXOXOXX**

It must have been a few hours later when Hermione slowly started to awaken, feeling disorientated. It took her a few moments to come out of her peaceful slumber when she realized that the warm, wet feeling between her legs was not just her imagination…it was her  _wife._

"Fleur," she whispered, "…what are you doing?"

"Mmmmm. I just can't get enough of you, Ma Belle. Je suis desolee," she replied, not sounding sorry in the least, and looking up from her position between Hermione's legs. "I woke up and saw you, curled up next to me, looking so  _damn_ beautiful, 'ermione. I 'ad to 'ave you! I'm sorry for waking you," she gave her best puppy dog eyes as she slowly resumed prior activities, lowering her lips back down to Hermione's clit.

"Oh…." Hermione gasped.

"You," Fleur licked, "just taste…" her tongue flicked Hermione's clit again, "…so  _damn_  good," she murmured into Hermione's center.

Hermione's back arched off the bed as Fleur continued to make love to her with her mouth.

The younger woman moaned softly, every time Fleur alternated between her clit and her center; the feeling in her lower belly grew tighter, and her breasts began feeling more sensitive as her orgasm began to build.

It was when the blonde's slender fingers entered her, pushing upward to the ridged spot that make Hermione come...so... _so_ very hard...that her moans grew in a crescendo of intensity.

What a perfectly amazing way to wake up, feeling the woman she loved with every fiber of her being.

The woman she loved, making love to her with such  _passion_.

With one hand gripping the sheets, and her other hand buried in Fleur's golden hair, Hermione's body grew tense. It then released, her orgasm rippling out from her center; it flowed through her stomach, her breasts, her very soul, as a tingling swept through her whole body coiled tightly as Fleur continued to love her. Fleur drew out her orgasm, until finally Hermione fell into a limp pile of flesh on the bed.

Fleur climbed back up onto Hermione, nuzzling her face into the crook between Hermione's neck and shoulder. One hand had grabbed their comforter, wrapping them into a tight cocoon in their bed.

"I love you, 'ermione Granger Delacour, and I will love you wiz all zee passion I 'ave for zee rest of our lives," Fleur purred into her neck.

**XOXOXXOXOX**

The evening felt heavy to the two witches.

It felt like…more.  _More_  was transpiring between them.

While the passion they felt for each other was evident to anyone who saw the two of them together, the passion they felt for each other that night transcended even their normal connection.

It was intense.

"And I love you, Fleur," Hermione murmured. "I love you in ways I never knew love could feel. I love you in a way that consumes my very soul. You are my heart, Fleur; my passion, my love, my… _everything_ ," Hermione replied softly, a tear slipping from her eye.

Fleur leaned up to kiss Hermione softly.

As their lips met, their passion for each other was fueled once again. What started out soft and slow quickly dissolved into forceful opened mouthed kisses, tongues battling, as their grip on one another tightened.

Fleur's left hand immediately began to massage Hermione's breast, drawing the nipple to a hard peak as she slowly climbed onto her wife, straddling her.

Looking down at the brunette intently, she pushed her center down onto Hermione's, as her hips began to grind against Hermione's core.

Through heated kisses, her hands rolled and pulled nipples into tight peaks. Their centers grew wet and aroused, once again.

They simply could not get enough of one another.

Then, suddenly, Hermione leaned up, pushing Fleur onto her back, without their mouths breaking apart. Changing tempo, she pulled back slowly from her wife, and looked deep into her eyes. Hermione's fingers began to softly trace a delicate pattern between Fleur's opening and her clit.

Gathering wetness while they traversed Fleur's core, Hermione let out a smile of clear intent.

It was a most intimate of dance, as brown eyes bore deeply into their blue counterpart.

And as Hermione entered Fleur with three fingers, their eyes locked onto one another, connected. The moment felt profound, for the two women.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered, in awe of the connection, the love, and the magic flowing between the two at that moment.

"Oui…'ermione," Fleur cried out softly, fighting to keep her eyes open while waves and waves of intense pleasure rolled through her body, consuming her.

Their eyes stayed together while Hermione slowly pushed and pulled, in and out, making love to her wife; loving the feel of being buried deep inside of Fleur while their very souls were connected so tightly.

Their passion almost felt like the night of their bonding, but somehow deeper in this moment, as they were married now with a more cultivated love between them.

Fleur's legs were wrapped around Hermione as their bodies moved together in perfect harmony. As Fleur's orgasm built within her body, Hermione's felt so utterly connected to Fleur's, she felt like she could come with Fleur just through the love passing through their eyes.

When Fleur came, eyes still affixed to Hermione's brown ones, it was the single most profound moment of their relationship.

While they could not exactly explain what had happened between the two of them at that moment, the world felt like it had stopped for just the two of them.

Hermione leaned down gently to her wife, kissing her softly.

"Fleur," she whispered, dazed.

"Oui," Fleur acknowledged, voice shaking, slightly. "Je sais, 'ermione. I know. Zat was... _more_. More zan anything…" Fleur replied.

"More than anything we have ever experience together, right? It felt  **transcendent,** Fleur," Hermione continued.

"Ouais," Fleur said softly, as she leaned up to capture Hermione's lips once again.

As they kissed, Fleur pulled Hermione down onto her, feeling their naked bodies connect at every possible touch point.

And like that, they felt asleep once again, wrapped tightly together. It was unclear where one ended, and the other began.

**XOXOXOXO**

" _Mmmmmm_. Hi, Fleur," Hermione mumbled, as her eyes slowly started to open.

She was nuzzled tightly against Fleur, with her arm thrown over her wife's stomach, and her head buried deep in the nook between Fleur's neck and shoulder.

"Ma belle," Fleur sweetly replied, kissing the top of Hermione's messy brown mop of hair. "Bonjour, superbe."

Hermione nuzzled in tighter, her hand lazily finding Fleur's creamy breast and giving it a little tug.

Fleur chuckled in response, using her arm that was tucked tightly underneath Hermione to nudge her wife on top of her.

"Mpfh," Hermione groaned in protest of the forced movement. "Comfy,  _here_."

"You place your adorable leettle asscakes on top of me, Ma Belle!" Fleur replied sternly. But with one look in her eyes, Hermione could see the laughter sparkling at her.

Groaning against the change of position, she pulled herself on top of her wife, anyway. Hermione settled her head back down onto Fleur's chest, Fleur's hands finding purchase on her lower back.

The brunette wiggled her behind with small insistence, a tell to Fleur suggesting, 'please start touching me softly', for which her wife immediately complied.

Fleur loved the feeling of Hermione on top of her, pressing her lightly into the mattress. She liked the total body connection they shared this way, feeling every part of her lithe, gorgeous wife sprawled on top of her.

"We 'ave a whole day to ourselves in London, Ma Belle. What would you like for us to do wiz zat time?"

"First Fleur, I'd like for us to  _drink coffee_. Lots and lots of coffee.  _Please_?" she croaked, one brown eye peeking up to find blue mirthful ones.

"Ahhhhh, Ma Petite. Ze wild bachlorette party 'as finally caught up to you, c'est vrai? And 'ow iz my leetle debauched one feeling?"

"Debauched."

They both giggled.

Hermione continued. "No, really. I'm fine, I guess…just tired. I knew it would be a stressful evening just trying to ensure nothing bad happened to Cissy and keeping watch on her, but Merlin's beard! I never would have imagined going undercover in a  _sting operation_  to capture 'The Portugal', this international criminal!" Hermione's face grew serious. "Subsequently putting myself and everyone at the club at risk, and mostly putting myself in a situation that gave me a real appreciation of your risks you had to take _for years_ , as an Auror in the field." She squeezed Fleur tightly. Seemly wanting to change the subject, Hermione joked, "Why can't we ever have a normal, boring party, of any type?"

They both laughed, but Fleur's smile did not reach her eyes.

Hermione said, "I heard they called you 'Prisoners-No-More-Delacour,' by the way, Fleur."

"Oui. Zat seems like a long time ago." Fleur looked at her, eyes growing more serious. "Ma Belle…'ermione. I cannot even _zink_  about zee situation zey placed you in, last night! I can't zink of eet, wizout  _fury_  raging through my blood."

Fleur recognized all to clearly the dangers Hermione had actually been in.

"Fleur…" Hermione soothed, attempting to calm the Veela.

" **Non!**  I know zat you are an incredibly capable woman 'ermione," Fleur acknowledged. "Oui, you are zee brightest witch of her age, je sais. I also know zat you still are 'ermione and you would not 'ave put yourself into zat situation eef eet waz not necessary."

Fleur frowned.

"And yet…still, somezing could 'ave 'appened to you, Ma Belle, somezing terrible! I can say wiz certainty, 'ermione Delacour, zat I cannot live wizout you," her jaw was firm. "You cannot go around  _risking your life_!"

Hermione took a deep breath.

She knew that Fleur's anger was coming from a place of fear.

She had realized in the day prior that walking into the situation, as she and Harry had done, was not good. She knew that Fleur would eventually let loose, once realization hit. Fleur's anger was taking over as the former field auror realized  _just how crazy_  last night had been.

Leaning up, the brunette placed several open mouthed kisses along Fleur's jaw, trying to calm down her wife, without interrupting. She understood her need to vent, to feel and release her anger.

Hermione also understood her need for reassurance and comfort, as well.

"Yes," acknowledged Hermione, between kisses. "I know, Fleur. I realize it was a crazy situation." Lifting her head to look Fleur directly in the eyes, Hermione continued. "I also know that woman, that Veela woman, was taking Veela and killing them! And Fleur, those women who lost their lives,  _they too_  had loved ones. They had families, and homes, and people that loved them. And if I could help stop another evil in the world, I had to take that chance."

The determined look was on her face, the same one from her time at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, with years of seemingly insurmountable darkness ahead.

"I did it for us, Fleur," Hermione said, quietly. "I did it for our family, for all of the Veela I've come to know and have yet to meet." Hermione's eyes were blazing with passion and emotion. "Fleur, when we have children someday, they will be Veela, too. Could I let someone stay out there in the world, with the intention of hurting Veela, and  _not_  do something?" she asked, taking another deep breath.

"No. Eet iz not in your nature," Fleur said quietly.

"Now, Fleur… I realize how hypocritical I am being in this moment. After almost losing you, and thinking you had  _died_ , for Merlin's sake, as I sat vigil by your bedside doing everything in my power to stay whole for when I knew you would wake up, I know I did not want either one of us to be in a situation that could cause one to leave the other. But...I promise, I felt very safe, Fleur."

She squeeze Fleur's hand, reassuringly.

"I was put into the _best possible position_  to capture this woman, and was surrounded by skilled aurors and other people…more people…that love  ** _us_**  Fleur, and would do everything in their power to keep me safe."

Fleur was crying.

Despite her reasoned explanation, Hermione was on the verge of crying, as well. Everything felt so damn potent to the two witches in that moment. Holding on to one another tightly, they both just let themselves feel everything they were feeling in that moment. Fleur was gripping Hermione with all her might, while Hermione was burrowed deeply into Fleur's neck. Hermione's hand jammed under Fleur's shoulders, with their legs tangled in one another's, hidden beneath the comforter.

They needed time, and realized that they both needed to be incredibly close to one another in order to feel safe at that moment.

They held on tightly, letting time pass. Finally, their breathing returned to normal. Eventually, Fleur spoke softly.

"Zank you, 'ermione. I know you did what you did out of your love for me, and our family. And I know you would not 'ave put yourself into a situation zat you did not feel zat you 'ad control over."

She paused, letting that sink in.

The blonde looked thoughtful as she spoke. "We are boz 'eadstrong women, who are driven wiz ze need to do ze right zing. And zat es just one of ze millions of reasons zat I love you, Ma Belle. But," Fleur looked more pensive, "ze fear we put in each ozzer when we do zose zings, iz pretty damn awful, non?"

Hermione chuckled.

Relieved, knowing Fleur was processing, Hermione agreed. "It's the worst Fleur. The  _worst_."

Hermione picked her head up off of Fleur's body, and looked her wife deeply in the eyes.

"I love you, Fleur. With my whole being. But...I think I will love you even more, if that's possible, if," Hermione's eyes bore into Fleur's with serious intent. "…you make us some coffee?"

She gave Fleur her best adorable grin, biting her lower lip in a way that drove Fleur mad with desire.

"Incroyable!" the French witch chuckled, laughing while she pushed Hermione off her and bound out of bed. "Meet me in ze living room in five, you extortionist!"

"Extortionist, me?" Hermione said, innocently. "Surely, you jest."

Fleur laughed, her gorgeous naked body on display for Hermione as she strode out of the room.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Two cups of coffee later, the wives were wrapped up in cozy blankets on the couch, ready to discuss plans for the day, when an owl appeared at the window.

"Who knows we are even here," questioned Hermione as she got up to retrieve the note.

Reading it quickly, she looked up with a smile. "Apparently Ginny. She is demanding a 'girls night' out, to make up for the craziness of yesterday. There are a list of possible dates demanding we check the boxes of the nights we can make it. Oh Red…" Hermione muttered to herself. "I can only imagine an indignant red-head appearing in our Floo if I don't send this back toot-suite."

Hermione walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a pen from the drawer and responded on their behalf, before sending the note back with the owl, who had waited patiently for a response.

"Toot-suite, huh? Sounds like my lettle sister 'as spent too much time wiz you, non?"

Hermione chuckled, making her way back to the couch and her wife. Hermione stopped for a moment, overcome once again with emotion coursing through her body.

There lay Fleur, her golden hair a mess, her eyes shining brightly, wrapped up in a purple throw, wearing one of Hermione's old Hogwart's t-shirts and nothing else. She was stunning. And Hermione felt so lucky in that moment that she was hers.

"'Ermione?" Fleur questioned softly.

"You look so beautiful my love," Hermione replied dreamily. Fleur lifted the blanket that covered her and waggled her eyebrows. Hermione laughed, and then proceed to launch herself at Fleur, landing square on top of her, peppering her face with kisses.

**XOXOXOXO**

After spending the morning on the couch together, cuddling, kissing and reading their respective books, a rumble from Hermione's stomach broke the bubble the two had found themselves in.

"'Ungry ma belle?"

Hermione nodded her head sheepishly. "Anyzing you 'ave been craving?"

"What are the chances we could have some honeymoon food? I love it when you make us something Greek."

"Absolument darling," Fleur responded, "let me see what we 'ave in ze fridge." With a kiss to Hermione's nose, she slid out from her perch on the couch and padded off to the kitchen.

Light jazz music filled the flat, as Fleur began to work another brand of her magic in the kitchen.

"It feels like it's been forever since we have done this Fleur. Just the two of us, here in London. It's pretty wonderful. I love our flat Fleur. Thank you for making this  ** _our_**  home."

"Eet felt like ours from the first moment you stepped foot in ze door ma belle. We 'ave a saying, 'Petit a petit, l'oiseau fait son nid.' That phrase…'ave you 'eard eet before, 'ermione?"

"No, that does not sound familiar." Hermione replied, shaking her head. "What does it mean?

"' _Leettle by leettle, ze bird makes its nest_.' We use eet when we talk about patience and perseverance, or when we are attempting to accomplish somezing. I waz just zinking about zis because I feel like we are accomplishing much togetzer 'ermione, but our nest 'as already been built, non?

"That's beautiful." Hermione smiled. "I like the idea that we are never done, Fleur. We will always be building on our life together. I guess we have not taken some time recently to talk about what it is we want to build? I know you are not exactly happy at the Ministry right now." She looked at Fleur reflectively, and asked, "What do you want, Fleur?"

Fleur continued on in the kitchen, moving around gracefully as she obtained ingredients, mixing, whisking, preparing. Thinking.

Hermione let her be, figuring she needed some time to formulate her response, and Hermione did not want to pressure her in any way. She knew it best to let Fleur come to answer in her own time. Plus, she enjoyed watching her wife in the kitchen. The way her eyes crinkled when she was considering her options. The way she bit her lip when she was opening something. The way she concentrated when she was whisking. She looked so happy when she cooked, and Hermione regretted not being able to just watch her more often than she did at that moment.

After the oven door was closed, indicating that whatever Fleur had whipped up was cooking, she leaned over the counter ready to speak.

"I still do not know what I want to do for my career 'ermione. I loved being an Auror, but zat time in my life iz over. What I do know, es zat I want us to start to build our family. Soon, I zink. And I want you to continue to do what you love at 'ogwarts. And I want find what makes me 'appy now, for my own personal fulfillment, beyond you."

Hermione smiled, softly getting up from the couch and making her way to the counter to take Fleur's hand.

"I want you to be happy Fleur, and I support you in that. We are lucky we are in the position to allow you to find your passion my love. And I...well...I want to start our family soon too."

She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Fleur's lips. Fleur's hand gently moved to cup her face, and then with another quick kiss, informed Hermione that she had cooked, it was time for Hermione to do the dishes, and winked as she pranced off to the office. "Lunch should be ready in about 20 minutes darling, so get a move on!"

**XOXOXOX**

"We really should head back to Hogwart's tonight Fleur. Don't you think?" Hermione questioned later that afternoon.

They had spent the day relaxing, and doing things around the flat that needed to be done. Hermione unpacked her last box she had been avoiding. Fleur dealt with the bills that needed attention. They both replied to a few letters and discussed wedding presents for Lene and Cissy.

Overall, they enjoyed the peace and simplicity that came with them being alone, together, in their flat.

It had been the perfect day.

Hermione had just gotten out of the shower, and was dressing in an old Beauxbatons shirt of Fleur's that she loved and some pajama pants, clearly not wanting to leave again too soon.

"Oui, ef zat iz what you need, Ma Belle." Fleur nodded. "But first, zere iz somezing I need to do."

"Alright…" Hermione replied. And suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she was naked again, laying face down on their bed, her wife, equally and suddenly naked, straddling her things.

"Fleur!" Hermione chucked.

"One of ze many reasons I love magic. You didn't zink we would really leave 'ere wizout me getting you naked one more time, did you? 'ere I can make you scream az loud az we want wizout ze, shall we say, intricacies of living of 'ogwarts part-time? And 'ere, we 'ave toys zat we do leave lying around at ze school, non?"

Hermione just laughed, resting her head on her crossed arms. "What did you 'ave in mind, pretty lady?"

Fleur leaned over, kissing her way down Hermione's spine, her hands trailing along Hermione's sides lightly as she went. She could not get enough of her skin. The way she tasted in her mouth, her soft and sweet smell that was so uniquely Hermione. Fleur spent some time simply kissing her wife. Everywhere. Gently leaving a trail of wet kisses over her back, her arms, her neck. She snuck in a kiss behind Hermione's ear, her breath causing Hermione to squeal with laughter, as Fleur's soft air on her neck always caused her to giggle.

Slowly Fleur made her way down Hermione's legs, licking the back of her knee and blowing air softly on the wet spot, causing Hermione to softly moan.

This was heaven, for both women.

The quiet sounds of their breath and their kisses filled the space.

The blonde slowly pressed her lips to Hermione's small and firm ass, flipping her around so she was laying between her wife's legs, hovering over her cunt.

"Mmmmm. That was sooooo wonderful, Fleur…" Hermione said softly, her brown eyes connecting with blue. Fleur smiled deeply back at her wife, before leaning over to her nightstand and shuffling things around until she procured what she was looking for.

"So I may 'ave gotten somezing for us to try, Ma Belle. Are you up for eet?"

"Okay…?" Hermione replied.

She trusted Fleur implicitly, of course. And by Gods they were not shy with one another in the bedroom, much to her own personal shock. She guessed that was what happened when you found the right person. Insecurities, fears and hesitations went out the window…for the most part.

She felt completely safe and loved with Fleur. And she loved thier quite active and experiential sex life. While she was not the one who regularly brought new ideas into the bedroom, she found herself game for whatever Fleur wanted to try next.

"I went to a muggle store," Fleur whispered. "I know, I wanted to go wiz you, but one day when I waz at our flat, I 'ad to run out one some errands and I passed by eet az I waz shopping. And curiosity overcame me. So I went in." Fleur said, with a smirk. "And frankly, I'm not sure you could 'andle eet love! I zink you would be bright red just walking through ze place. You would pop, like ze tomatoes!"

Hermione chuckled, nodding to her wife. Feeling safe and ready for anything with Fleur was one thing. Going into a toy store was quite another.

Even if it was a muggle store.

Fleur's eyes were playful. "I may 'ave procured us some new toys."

"Alright…" Hermione nodded. "…let's see."

A slight buzzing noise filled the room, as Fleur procured to nipple clams, that vibrated. "What are those!?" Hermione's eyes widened.

Without answering, Fleur leaned down and kissed Hermione's breast, slowing running her tongue over Hermione's nipple. Giving it some small bites, then sucking hard, her wife's body responded to her pleas, and her nipple became rock hard with Fleur's attention. She leaned over and repeated the process on her other nipple, and then slowly clapped the vibrating devices on her wife's breasts.

It's didn't hurt in the slightest, much to Hermione's surprise. Although she should have known better. Fleur would never hurt her.

While she adjusted to the sensations, Fleur watched her face intently for her vantage point, resting softly between Hermione's legs.

And then...she smelled it. That slightly musky but oh so sweet smell of her wife's  _arousal_. With a huge grin lighting up her face, she knew that her new little toy was a hit. She could smell it on her wife.

She slowly extended her index finger down to Hermione's cunt, and ran it through her folds, producing a groan out of her wife. Hermione was wet. Really wet. Oh this was going to be good.

Taking a moment to check in, she found Hermione's eyes closed, her head thrown back, clearly enjoying the slight buzzing on her nipples and the feeling of her wife's hand exploring her center. "Bien ma belle?"

Hermione nodded with a grin coming over her face, not speaking, but clearly enjoying the sensations running through her body.

Feeling encouraged to continue, Fleur leaned down, pressing a kiss to Hermione's clit, while her fingers continued to explore the folds below.

A moan from both of the women occurred simultaneously.

The sensations were exquisite. Almost to the point of being too much, but not wanting Fleur to stop for even one second what she was doing to Hermione's body.

As Fleur's tongue began to explore her wife's center, Hermione's moans grew increasingly louder, her body beginning to writhe on the bed. In response, Fleur hooked her left arm around Hermione's thigh to sit across her hips as her tongue continued to taste every part of her wife. As she explored lower and deeper into Hermione's center, her tongue fought it's way as deeply as it could inside her wife. She loved this. She loved tasting her wife, making love to her with her mouth. And Hermione loved it too. Oh she loved it based on the moans and cries of, "oh Fleur," escaping her lips.

Fleur was feeling rather bold. Clearly her softly vibrating nipple clamps were working wonders on her wife. But she wanted more. She wanted to make Hermione feel everything and anything she could in that moment.

So gathering wetness from Hermione's center as her mouth went back to sucking softly on Hermione's clit, she used a small bit of wandless magic too fully lubricate her finger and slowly slid it between the furthermost entrance to her wife. They had played here before every so often, it was something they both enjoyed when the time was right, and to Fleur, oh it felt right.

Slowly she began to circle Hermione's tightly puckered hole, and slide her slender finger inside.

The moan that escaped Hermione's mouth was so deep, it came from deep in her core.

Fleur let Hermione's body adjust to this new feeling, as she focused on the tight little bud in her mouth.

"Fleur...oh gods, Fleur…!" Hermione moaned again.

Now with purpose, after slowly bringing Hermione's body to orgasm, she knew her wife was close and she was determined to make her explode.

Her finger began to slowly thrust in and out of Hermione's tight opening. Her tongue and mouth alternated between strong licks and tight sucks. And Hermione loved every single second of her building orgasm.

Her feet started to tingle. Her breasts were on fire in a most pleasurable way. And the feeling of Fleur between her legs was driving her mad with lust and passion and desire and arousal. Her stomach began to tighten. And with another thrust from Fluer, her tongue diving deep into Hermione's core, her free hand pressing on her clit, Hermione  **exploded**.

She felt it  _everywhere._

She was crying out as her body convulsed, pleasure racking her small form. The orgasm lasted what seemed like forever as her wife continued to press her into her, Hermione's cries of pleasure filling the room.

And then she went taunt. And then fell into a useless pile of goo on the bed.

Fleur gently removed herself from her wife, and softly removed the nipple clams, turning them off. She hopped off the bed to go wash her hands quickly, and then returned to her wife's side, pressing against her.

"Ma belle," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck, Fleur…" was all she could manage.

"I take eet zat waz az good az eet appeared to be?"

"Yes? No? Uh, probably better than it appeared," the corners of her lips turned up gently, her eyes still closed, her body still.

Fleur nuzzled into Hermione's neck, her arm resting across Hermione's chest.

"Bien. Je t'aime, 'ermione."

"I love you too, Fleur," she smiled back. "I just need a moment…" she trailed off, Fleur smiling brightly as she held her wife tightly.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**_Three long torturous weeks (with multiple owls) later…_ **

"Bloody hell, it's not like I was trying to schedule a friggin' State Dinner!" Ginny said, disgustedly, looking around the table. "But, that's what I get trying to coordinate the schedules of so many damn famous people at the same time." The redhead appeared to be genuinely miffed, as she hoisted her shot glass. "This first one should definitely be in my honor...and not at my expense, either!"

"Such a gallant 'ostess, as always, Madame!" Gaby chuckled. "Okay, zen...you 'eard ze pre-menstrual 'ussy, zen! To Ginerva!"

The blonde raised up the shot glass of vintage firewhiskey to the air, multiple arms raised, following in kind. Gaby looked down and gave a pointed glare towards her BFF, with a raised eyebrow. "Don't zink you are getting out of zis, your Goldenness."

"Oh, fine!" Huffed Hermione. "I'll have you know that this is peer pressure, Delacour!"

Gaby giggled.

A droll voice interjected, "that would imply you're amongst peers, Granger; clearly that's not the case, as I am here…'nuff said."

"Fucking Pansy," groaned Hermione playfully. "Who invited you, anyway?"

Before Pansy could even work up an appropriate comeback, Ginny and Gaby both blurted out,

"I did."

"I did."

The redhead and blonde looked at each other, shocked.

"I invited her, Delacour!" Ginny insisted.

Gaby raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Excusez-moi? I am actually ze one who invited Mademoiselle Parkinson, Ginerva-'eterosexual-Potter!"

As Ginny's mouth fell open, a third voice interjected.

"Actually, I brought Pansy as my 'Plus-One,' so fuck off, all of you all!" An already tipsy Tonks blurted out, putting her arm around Pansy, playfully.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, plus one in the sense of my pregnant wife is at home, and her husband is at home watching Teddy, plus one." Pansy clarified.

"Oh, now you're not my plus-one?" Tonks let out a playful whimper.

"Well, used to be plus one meant that there would be some dinner, playful banter, and sexual favors exchanged, in my experience…" The brunette replied.

"Oh, that's so last year," Tonks chuckled. "The new 'plus one' means you bring someone you have no interest in sexually, whatsoever, who generally grates at your nerves 40% of the time, and neither of you is sober enough to drive so you end up walking cause you can't even apparate."

"Oh, well...that's good to know, zen." Gaby chuckled. "But my big sister 'as offered to be ze designated apparater for ze evening, so drink up, beetches!"

Tonks looked across the table at Fleur, horror-struck. "Say it ain't so, partner? What the fuck? Fleur...you know you're French, right?" Her eyes going wide in mock horror.

Fleur chuckled, politely, holding Hermione's hand firmly, under the table. "Oui, Madame. But truthfully, I am still under ze weather,  _en fait._ "

"Still?"

"Oui, c'est vrai." Fleur scowled. "I cannot knock zis bug. My immune system seems to suck."

She immediately started chatting with Tonks about all the times they had gone into the field with various maladies from menstrual cramps to sucking chest wounds, laughing. As they conversed, Harry took the opportunity of the distraction and tapped Hermione's leg.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry whispered to Hermione, discreetly.

Hermione shook her head. "Dunno. She can't seem to get rid of this stomach bug. I told her if it keeps up into next week, I'm making her go see Narcissa on an official basis."

Harry frowned, looking at Fleur, worried. She did look rather gaunt and pale, by her standards, he realized. Before Fleur could catch him staring, Hermione whacked him on his leg.

"Harry," she whispered, "stop staring at her like she's got cancer or something! Blimey, Harry!"

He nodded. "Just...promise you'll make her go. I haven't really seen her get truly back on her feet since...well, you know."

"She's fine, Harry! It's just a stomach bug. Probably food poisoning, or something."

"Yes, or something." He answered, skeptically. He made a mental note to himself to check in on her at the ministry next week, to see how she was faring.

Something seemed off, to Harry, but he didn't have time to ponder further before his wife was commanding him to fetch another bottle of 1968 Firewhiskey from Rosemerta.

"You are aware we have magic, correct, Ginny?" Pansy said, amused. "There's no need to send your beard off to fetch, darling."

Ginny scowled. "He's not my beard, Parkinson!"

"Sure he's not!" She grinned.

Ginny balled up a napkin, and chucked it at the former Slytherin's head, which she easily swatted away.

"You sure you play professional Quiddich?" She joked. "That was one hell of a lame shot."

Ginny gave her a shot of her middle finger, amidst the tables' laughter, but was quickly distracted with the arrival of two new people to their happy hour table.

"Sorry we're late," said a breathless and radiant Cho Chang, hands on Pansy's shoulders. "Luna kept insisting a fleet of Knufflebunnies hid her floo powder."

"They did!" Said the arrival of the second woman, removing her hat, to reveal lustrous blonde hair that rivaled even Fleur and Gaby's. "They drive me batty!"

"What the fuck is a 'knufflebunny' anyway?" Asked Tonks, furrowing her brow.

Luna, for her part, looked non-plussed. "You didn't have knufflebunnies show up when you had Teddy? That's odd!" Said the dreamy former Ravenclaw, seating herself next to Tonks'. "They show up when children become toddlers! Much to my dismay, my twins seem to adore them! They cause a lot of problems for parents, when they're trying to leave to go somewhere."

Hermione's face looked fondly at her old friend, and said in a tone that dared the rest of the table to question the eccentric woman, offered, "well, they sound like troublemakers, Luna. Glad you finally found the powder!"

"Oh, I didn't, actually. Cho merely brought some extra with her!" Luna grinned, grabbing a glass of firewhiskey, eager to catch up. "Thank god I'm not breastfeeding, anymore!" She concluded, while hoisting the glass to her lips.

Cho plopped down in a chair next to Pansy. "Yup. I've been friends with Lovegood, for a long time, remember."

Pansy looked nervous, and she asked Luna quietly, "Hey, Looney…any chance they show up before a kid is born?"

"Rarely, but it happens."

"Hmmm." She said, unsettled, as she took a sip of her firewhiskey.

Luna gave her a knowing look. "Were you missing your floo powder when you tried to leave your pregnant wife, tonight?"

Pansy looked guilty...or at least, as guilty as the former Slytheryn could muster, nodding her head. "Yup, that's why I had to ring up Tonksie, to bring me."

"Well, I recommend you massage her belly when you return home, it will make the wrath of the knufflebunnies lessen." Luna gave a sympathetic look. "And might I add, I think it's just marvelous that a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin are such good friends."

"Well, stranger things have happened, I suppose. It's not like we're married….there are some lines that even Hufflepuff's won't cross," grinned Tonks.

They all laughed, and toasted to old and new friendships, and knufflebunnies, when Gaby blurted out, "Zank ze Goddess zat you finally arrived, you two!" with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Cho asked, curiously, while motioning to Rosemerta for another bottle.

"Ginny and 'arry were beginning feel nervous, being ze only non-lesibians 'ere, Bien sûr!" she giggled.

"What?" Roared Pansy. "You fucking kidding me, Gabs? Harry fucking Potter is the biggest lesbian of us all!" She laughed. She laughed even harder when no one refuted her claim, not even Harry himself.

Ginny finally rolled her eyes. "Was not, you tool!" She said to Gaby. "I had Tonksie, here, on my side!"

Tonks, and Fleur, both fell quiet, broken only by Cho's blurted, "Oh, please...Tonks is grey, on a black and white scale…"

Tonks looked at Cho angrily. "Well you would know,  _Cho Chang_." She said pointedly.

"Woah!" Grinned Gaby, leaning forward on her elbows. "Zis 'as now become officially... interesting!" She batted her eyebrows. "Continue, s'il vous plait!"

Fleur nudged her little sister with her shoulder, as she rose to stand. "Leave 'er be, little sister!" Leaning down to whisper to Hermione, she asked, "could you please order me a seltzer water? I am not feeling...well."

"Again?" Hermione asked, concerned. Their exchange went unnoticed by everyone, save Harry's observant eyes. He merely met Hermione's, not saying anything, but the sympathetic look was clear in his eyes.

Fleur excused herself to the washroom, as the table began becoming more boisterous, and Gaby proclaiming, "okay, zen. What shall we talk about instead? Shall we discuss my fabulous sex life, or 'ow I inexplicably become more gorgeous wiz each passing year, zen?"

**XOXOXOXX**

It took Fleur much longer than she had expected to put herself back together, and for the oddly green hue of her skin to finally dissipate, and to stop sweating. After she took a few calming breaths, she finally returned to the table. She let out her typically polite and charming smile, as she realized the table had become significantly more intoxicated in her short absence. Much to her delight, that included her own wife, for a change.

 _Bien_ , Fleur thought to herself.  _Hermione deserves to relax, for once, and be silly with friends._

She sat down with an amused smile, looking around the table. "What did I miss? Are we discussing Gaby's sex life, or Gaby's irresistible beauty?" She said, with mirth.

"Neither," said Hermione, slightly tipsy. "But we are discussing your extended family's sex life, however!"

"Qui?" She asked amused. "But I must insist, eef eet iz to discuss my Maman's sex life, specifically, I must caution you, my stomach iz still razzer...douteux."

"Moi aussi." Giggled Gaby. "Fortunately, eet iz not to speculate regarding Maman and zat leetle 'ot ticket of 'ers, but razzer my Dracoid, zat zes perverts are discussing!"

"Hey!" Hermione said, raising her hand as though to flag down a taxi. "Who are you calling a pervert?"

Fleur grinned, amused. "Oh, so we've adopted Draco, now, 'ave we?" She said, as she clutched Hermione to her.

Hermione giggled. "Watch out, lady. I'm told I'm a pervert."

"I can say wiz certainty, zat iz correct."

"Stop making poor Harry ill, wiz your lovey doveyness, you two!" Gaby whacked her on the arm, ignoring Harry's protests to the contrary. "No, stop wiz ze being insane, Fleur! Of course we 'ave not adopted my Dracoid! Mon Dieu, can you imagine? " She theatrically rolled her eyes to the table at large and made an exaggerated sigh. "Zis iz incestious enough, az eet iz!"

"For real!" Pansy and Tonks said, in unison, looking up from a napkin they were in heavy concentration over together, writing something that involved multiple intersecting lines.

Gaby laughed, patting her sister, and was decidedly ignoring Cho Chang's insistence that "lovey doveyness" was not an actual phrase.

"What are ze drunkards over zere, doing?" Fleur asked Gaby and Hermione, curiously.

Hermione and Gaby let out pearls of unadulterated laughter. Hermione pulled herself together enough to finally respond, "Those idiots, as you referenced, are trying to trace out the genealogy of our extended family tree!"

Pansy looked up, frowing. "Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Granger. This is disturbing!"

"It really kind of is, Hermione." Tonks agreed, looking over to Luna. "Hey...I need another napkin! Can I have yours, Luna?"

Luna nodded, passing over her unused napkin.

It was in that moment that the timely Rosemerta passed by, with a round of waters and another bottle of firewhiskey. She pulled from her serving tray an extra basket of napkins, as well. Dumping the napkins between Pansy and Tonks, the bar owner chuckled.

"All due respect, ladies, I couldn't help but to overhear your project you've taken on, and well, quite frankly, I suspect you'll need these..." She slid the basket closer to Tonks and Pansy. "And lots of ink."

Tonks gripped her arm. "You are possibly the _finest_ lady to grace this planet, Rosemerta!" She gushed.

Rosemerta let an amused grin slide across her face, the grin of a savvy business owner, clearly savvy at handling the emotions of those overly imbibed. "My dear Tonks! You're drunk...and straight, may I remind you," she laughed with a wink, extricating her arm.

"Uh…" Tonks looked flabbergasted. "I'm told I'm grey."

Rosemerta gave her a genuine smile. "I've no idea what that means, dear, but might I recommend the pretzels and some water?"

She grinned as she walked away with a wink and a swish.

Pansy was frowning as she affixed another napkin, drawing yet another long line intersecting the Black family tree and the Delacour family tree, and cursing profusely.

"Nice mouth, Parkinson," Cho rolled her eyes. "Leave it to the  _pureblood_  princess to be wrapped up in the pedigree aspect of this tryst."

"You're a pureblood too, Chang, so calm your tits, lady." Pansy replied dryly, momentarily looking up from her drunken documentation.

"Woah, woah, woah, settle down, please!" Fleur said, gently. "What tryst started all zis, causing you all to be junior geneologists?" Fleur asked, out of genuine curiosity as well as attempting to divert the conversation into less hostile territory.

The entire table, minus Pansy and Tonks, both deep in concentration, started laughing. Fleur looked around the table, as though she was seated with lunatics. Ginny was finally the one who calmed down long enough to choked out, in between breathless laughter, a semblance of an answer.

"Well, Phelgm," Ginny began, with borderline comprehensibly, "I blame it on those fucking hot Veela's Hermione picked up-"

Fleur scowled, cutting her off. " _What_  'ot Veelas?"

Hermione immediately draped her arms around Fleur, practically sitting on her lap. "No, no, no, Fleur, darling! Not like that!" She said, lavishing multiple kisses on Fleur's cheeks, while simultaniously waiving Ginny off. "Stop with that frown!" Hermione admonished, physically trying to manipulate Fleur's lips into a smile with her unsteady fingers.

"Oh, Merlin's nuts!" Ginny groaned. "I keep forgetting how territorial you damn Veela's are!" Ginny snapped her fingers and waived her hands to get the attention of Fleur's steely glare. Once Fleur finally looked over, Ginny insisted, "Not like that, Phlegm, not recently! I'm talking about when Hermione got embroiled in that Veela sting operation with Emma and 'Gina."

Pansy did pause, momentarily, looking up.

Her face was uncharacteristically dreamy. "I really enjoyed meeting the Evil Queen, actually. You know...I'm happily married, so I don't mean this in some perverted way, but frankly, I'd like to see her again."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, Pansy Parkinson, just... _no_." Hermione was waggling her finger back and forth, nearly tipping herself off of Fleur's lap, she was so emphatic. "You and Regina will never meet again in this lifetime, if I have anything to say on the matter. That would create an evil axis of epic proportions."

Pansy raised her middle finger. "All for you, Granger."

"Yeah, I'm not -and I'm sure Hermione concurs-coming out of retirement to find the horcruxues you two would make, that's for damn sure!" Harry grinned, sipping his firewhiskey.

Pansy raised her other middle finger. "And this one's for you, Potty!"

"Oh dear," Luna admonished. "Now people...what did we say, ladies, uh...and gentleman... regarding rude gestures?" Luna admonished.

"We said eet means... _everyone does a shot_!" Gaby said boisterously, filling everyone's shot glass, minus her older sisters'. After everyone hoisted their shot glass and slammed down their drink, with varying degrees of subsequent wincing afterwards, Fleur looked at Ginny, impatiently.

"Well?" The elder Delcacour asked.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Ginny laughed. "I forgot! Duh!"

"Probably all that alcohol," speculated her husband, laughing.

"Probably, or one too many Quiddich concussions," she agreed, looking at Harry. She paused, just staring at the Boy Who Lived. "Hey! Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"No." He said, with a mock pout.

"Well, I do." She said, sincerely, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

"That sounds like some bad poetry." Cho said, matter of factly.

Ginny and Harry were ignoring the comments, as they continued to kiss likely newlyweds. Finally, their lip lock was broken by a screeching Pansy.

"Gross!" Hollered the former Slytherin, raising her hand and closing her eyes. "Look, what you two do in the privacy of your own bedroom is your business, but that doesn't mean respectable people want to see that kind of aberrant behavior, all out there….in the open!" She faked vomiting noises.

Ginny flipped her off. "Oh, grow up, Parkinson!"

 _"Shot!_ " Called out Cho Chang, with a pointer finger aimed at Ginny.

Everyone did another shot, while Fleur huffed loudly. As people resumed their various conversations, Fleur finally leaned over and gripped Ginny's face between her graceful fingers' shockingly strong grip, she pulled Ginny's head so it was directly in her line of sight.

"Focus, Ginerva!" Fleur insisted, speaking in a deathly calm voice (one that she used to employ while interrogating suspects). "Who are you talking about, exactly?"

"Oh, shit!" Ginny said, bursting out into hysterical laughter. "Sorry, Phlegm!"

Others around the table started laughing with Ginny, until finally Luna offered, "I think this was started off by the how do the kids call it…'hooking up'?"

"Yeah," nodded Tonks.

Pansy nudged her. "What would you know about what the kids call it, old lady?"

"I have a kid!" She said, defensively. "And you just connected Bellatrix Black with Fleur's eldest uncle."

"Oh, shit!" Pansy said, trying to rub out the line. "You made me mess up!"

"Can I help it that you have the attention span of a two year old?" Tonks huffed, before hunching back over to assist with the napkin genealogy project.

Fleur, for her part, threw her hands up in the air.

Luna looked at her with gentle eyes. "Okay, whatever they call it these days….hooking up, canoodling, Netflix-n-Chill, whatever they say...it appears one Mr. Draco Malfoy has managed to worm his way into the Delacour family tree, or...twice over worm his way in? I don't know, it's hard to keep track of."

"Hence, the documentation." Tonks agreed.

"Really?" Fleur said, with curious eyes. "With whom?"

"You'll never guess!" Gaby let out a bawdy laugh. "Wiz our cousin,  _Simone_!"

Fleur, who had taken an ill-advised sip of seltzer water immediately prior, promptly spit it all out, all over Gaby.

"Ewww!" Gaby hollered. "Trou du cul!" She yelled at Fleur, wiping her seltzer water off her face. "Zat's disgusting, Fleur!"

"I'm sorry," Fleur said, laughing. "But did you say  _Simone_? Simone Delacour?"

Gaby held up a placemat between her and Fleur, to shield herself.

"Oui, zat iz what I said. Cousin Simone Delacour. Hence ze whole, 'marrying into ze Delacour family' concept."

She peeked around the placemat, and put it down only when she was satisfied Fleur no longer had fluid in her mouth.

"No way!" Fleur said, agast.

"Way!" Ginny answered, laughing.

"Excusez-moi," Fleur said, standing from the table, looking pale again. "I zink...no, I know for a fact...zat zat revelation 'as made me sick, once again."

Hermione patted her wife, sympathetically, as she headed back toward the washroom, Hermione's eyes following her the whole time. As her gaze returned to the drunken group, Luna looked at her seriously.

"That's a lot of bathroom breaks. Do you think she's having an affair with the washroom attendant, Hermione?" Luna said earnestly.

"Please!" Pansy said, disgusted. "That's not possible."

"Thank you, Pansy!' Hermione said, surprised.

Pansy continued talking to Luna, "Cause this ain't the kinda place that has an attendant."

"I retract my earlier statement." The Gryffindor said, dryly.

"Well," Cho Chang said after a moment, still watching the spot Fleur had vacated. "at least Fleur's taking it well, then."

Everyone chuckled, and Gaby raised a toast.

**TBC.**

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, we both hope you enjoyed reading Unicorns as much as we enjoyed writing it. The entire story has been posted on ff . net for well over a year. So many wonderful people read and commented and yelled at us as the story unfolded. We loved all the feedback, even when you were screaming about Gaby & Andy's age difference, ha! So if you did make it this far, we would so appreciate hearing what you thought of our tale. 
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter (and Epilogue to come). 
> 
> XOXO - LadyFun & TiAdoro 
> 
> Long Live Fleurmione, Viva La SwanQueen

**Ch 35: The Moments of New Beginnings**

**A/N at the end this time. Enjoy!**

_Moments._

The months creeping toward the end of the school year passed by in a series of moments for the Delacour/Black women.

Some of the most memorable ones were spent in preparation for the bonding and wedding ceremonies for Narcissa and Lene, such as the moment in which Hermione and Draco, and Fleur and Gabrielle were asked, respectively, to stand for Cissy and Lene.

However, other moments representative of their whirlwind lives happened, as well.

Gabrielle and Hermione were focused on wrapping up the school year, knee deep in lesson plans, grading papers, and the general shenanigans that went along with teaching young, impressionable minds. Gabrielle maintained her stronghold on "favorite teacher" status for all the students who could not get enough of her infectious optimism and passion for her subject matter, hands down.

However, it was Hermione who retained her status as the "most formidable" professor. She taught the older students well. Even though she was hard, her students knew they were being educated by the best; they appreciated the fact they would leave Hogwarts as veritable  _experts_  in transfiguration.

For her part, Narcissa was focused on hiring an apprentice to help her next year, allowing her a little more free time to spend with her soon-to-be wife and focus on their ever-expanding family. She loved being a Healer at Hogwarts and would forever be grateful to Minerva for trusting her and supporting her taking the position.

In terms of her personal life, Narcissa and Lene has spent some time working through "The Situation," Cissa feeling frustrated with both her lover and sister for keeping the past from her. It didn't bother her, exactly, that they had once been together, many, many moons ago; but it  _did_  bother her that they both felt like they could not just tell her the truth. She loved Lene with her entire being, and nothing would change that... they were  **it**  for each other. But it was a process, requiring some time and effort, with many hours of conversation about trust and honesty to get them to right again. It was a difficult situation for them all, but they were undeniably a family.

Together, they could get through anything as long as they communicated to each other and trusted one another. That final realization was Lene's most significant moment.

**XOXOXOXXO**

The bonding and wedding was only two weeks away when Cissa and Lene found themselves back on the balcony of  _La Mer_  overlooking the pounding sea below them. They were at the summer home making last minute preparations for the wedding and ensuring everything was deemed suitable for the perfectionist couple.

The staff of _La Mer_  had been working furiously to ensure all guest rooms were prepared, the kitchen stocked and grounds looking impeccably groomed. The ceremony itself was to be held on the lawn overlooking the sea, and the reception would follow afterward inside the home.

It was to be an intimate gathering; a mere 45 guests had been invited for attendance, as it was decided long ago that this wedding was for them and their family, primarily.

Their nuptials, destined to be an elegant, special and meaningful affair would be privy to only those deemed most important in their lives. Forty-five was actually a few more guests than they had planned for due to Apolline's status as head of the Delacour flock.

A special floo connection was established between La Mer and the Delcour mansion to allow for the family to easily travel between all of their homes and Hogwarts, and was easily the best example of how helpful connections throughout the wizarding world could be in practical application.

Thus, on a beautiful, yet still chilly evening, shortly before the wedding, Lene and Cissa stood on the balcony, together, the majority of the preparations behind them. The betrotheds leaned gently into one another, Lene's hand stroking gentle circles on Cissy's back.

"I _love it_  here, Lene. Thank you," Cissa spoke softly to her soon-to-be-wife. "I feel a peace here that I've never found anywhere before. I can't wait to have our entire family here with us to exchange our vows."

"Darling, I could not agree more. I am so grateful zat you love eet 'ere az I do. I 'ope we spend much time 'ere togezzer, our escape from ze world, a place for just us and our family, bien sur."

"Yes, our families," Narcissa said, her ocean blue eyes focusing on something imagined on the lawn. Turning to Lene, Cissa asked, "Lene? Do you think...well, do you envision, really... having some grandchildren soon? Grandchildren... running around here on the lawn? Can you imagine…?" she spoke wistfully. "I'd always dreamed of having a big family. Not that Draco was not enough, but…" she paused, "had I not been in the situation I was in, raising a child in the midst of war, I would have loved to have many children. I dreamed for many years of having a daughter, two, another son, a large family to fill our house with love and laughter. Even though my childhood was...difficult...and my sisters not perfect by any means...I always knew my sisters loved me. Even Bella, who did not love many, loved me fiercely and always did her best to protect me from the world. And I wanted to have many children who would grow up to whom I could share all the love I had bottled inside and support and love one another the way my sisters did for me."

Narcissa paused, looking back out to sea, as Lene pulled her in closer. "I'm sorry zat more children were not possible for you my darling," slowly running her hands through Narcissa's silky blonde hair flowing freely down her back.

"Thank you Lene. That time in my life has passed. And before I met you, I never thought being a part of a big family was something that would ever happen to me. And then, I met you, and my world has forever changed, in the best possible way."

A bright smile crept over Narcissa's face, beaming brightly at Lene.

"The moment I saw you properly for the first time, you took my breathe away Lene. So regal, so elegant. I've never looked at another woman the way I looked at you. Those piercing blue eyes, bright skin, and reserved smile. Oh Lene," she chuckled. "Of course being around Hermione and Fleur and watching them fall head-over-heels in love with one another, I saw how two women could share such a profound love, but I never thought that was something that would happen to me. And then our eyes locked and goodness Lene. It was like a jolt through my system. I was stunned…"

Lene was staring intently at her love, a smile plastered across her face matching that of Cissa's. "Oh darling, I know exactly what you mean! You damn knocked the air from my lungs! I've known many beautiful women in my life, I've know many regal, charming, elegant women. I'm surround by Veela! But you...oh darling...you are the most gorgeous individual I've ever seen, both inside and out. I love you with every fiber of my being," she said with conviction, placing a soft kiss on her Cissa's smiling lips .

Taking a pause, Lene shook her head. "I will forever be sorry for keeping my past from you Cissa. My fear of losing you, of losing my mate, the best thing that has ever happened to me, outside my daughters of course, had me wrapped in fear instead of trust."

"Lene, you are forgiven my love. We have spoken about this enough...but...never again darling, never again…" she whispered softly.

"Never again." Lene replied with conviction.

The two took a moment and continued to stare out to the ocean together. It was Lene who spoke again first.

"I do 'ope for many leettle grandchildren running around on ze lawn, Cissa. Can you imagine a lettle blonde 'aired girl wiz big brown eyes and all the conviction of 'ermione and sass of Fleur? Our dear 'ermione will look  _so_  beautiful pregnant..."

Narcissa laughed, "Selfishly, I hope they have many children Lene. So many. They would be so smart and beautiful and...Merlin's beard...so very  _hard-headed_. They would keep us all on our toes! And can you imagine if any of their little ones take after Gabrielle?"

They both laughed loudly at the thought.

After a moment, the frenchwoman spoke. "Do you zink Draco wants children?" Lene pondered.

"We have not spoken about it in depth, but in general, yes, I believe so. I guess it depends on who he settles with and what they want. Do you think that he and Simone, well, might be mates?"

"Peut-etre."

Narcissa let out a pretend shudder. "How convoluted can our family tree become, Lene? The family tapestry couldn't withstand meeting the Delacours..."

"Eet iz razher remarkable... _Comme conclut comme_ , je sais. I 'ave to believe zat zere iz some  **kismet**  at play when eet comes to ze Black and Delacour families, non?"

"Kismet...yes my darling, kismet…" Narcissa replied, leaning in to place another soft kiss on the lips of her soon to be wife.

**XOXOXOXOX**

In yet another moment, Hermione was struck by how absolutely mundane this specific moment was, actually. She found herself staring at her wife, and literally paralyzed by how beautiful she truly was. She made the act of packing socks-socks, for Merlin's sakes-seem absolutely majestic.

"Fleur," Hermione said, breathlessly, "you're so very beautiful."

Fleur arched a playful eyebrow. "Yes. Folding socks iz a very glamourous endeavor...I can see 'ow you would be overtaken by my beauty, in zis moment."

Hermione exhaled. "That's the thing, you see...you are that beautiful. You make the ordinary seem...well, extraordinary, Fleur."

Hermione looked at her so earnestly and so sincerely with her eyes brimming with love Fleur couldn't help but to smile.

"You look az young az when I first met you," Fleur said quietly. "You look like an angel, mon tresor."

Hermione stood, crossing the room and placing her hands on either of Fleur's shoulders. She gently stoked her hands through the platinum blonde hair, and watched the early sunlight reflect and sparkle off the ends of her hair. Finally, her wandering gaze landed back on the cerulean blue ones that were focused on her, and Hermione swallowed.

"Not _you_ , Fleur. You've…" Hermione paused, chewing her lower lip, and musing over the correct answer. "...you've  _grown up_ , Fleur. You're a real woman, now," she gently brushed her fingers over some telltale marks. "You have scars from your time as the top auror," her fingers continued trailing across her face, gently, and her right hand cupped Fleur's cheek. "Your eyes have seen danger, and life, and...love."

The blonde smiled, and gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"You look nothing like that girl I met when I was a fourth year, Fleur. Nothing could describe how beautiful you've become in these years, as you've aged, Fleur. Nothing."

Fleur was floored by the quiet passion with which Hermione had made that admission, and the moment seemed quite large to the two women.

She tucked a brown tuft behind Hermione's ear, giving her a wife a loving smile.

"Zank you, 'ermione."

It was such a huge moment, over something so simple as packing socks.

"I love you."

"Moi, aussi. Je vous adore, toujours.. _vous êtes ma vie_ , 'ermione."

**XOXOXOXO**

"So…"

"Zo…"

The two witches regarded each other, having just completed fully sating one another's deepest carnal needs…repeatedly. Now, they sat in Andy's mussed-up sheets, saturated with sweat and sex arousal, and Gaby pulled the wrinkled corner of the sheet up, wrapping it around her very spent body.

The wedding was a week away and the two decided to hole up at Andy's place for the weekend to spend some alone time prior to all the family commitments that would begin soon.

"So…" Gaby said, again, trying to wrestle the sheet up, unsuccessfully.

"No," Andy admonished, gently, as she pulled the saturated sheet away and down from Gaby's torso. "Don't cover yourself, dear. Don't hide your body, not from me."

Gaby sniffed, defensively. "I am not 'iding my body' as you claim! I am merely… _froid glacial."_

Andy wrapped an arm around Gaby's torso, and then gently prodded her chin up with the other hand, forcing Gaby to look at her.

"Then, I'll keep you warm."

"D'accord. I would expect no less, Madame."

Andy continued to look at her with an amused, and knowing look. It unnerved Gaby, who seemed to be growing increasingly agitated, for some reason. The more Andy stared, the more uncomfortable Gaby grew. Finally, she blurted out, "Are you going to stare all day at me? I 'alf expect you to pull out an art pencil and start sketching me, Mon Dieu!" She huffed. "Wiz all ze staring, Andy, alors!"

"Perhaps I stare at you because you are so beautiful, dear Gabrielle. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Of course I am beautiful, nincompoop! I am Veela!" She said defensively, and in far too quick of a response to be truly spontaneous.

Andy, in turn, cupped her cheek, and looked deeply into her eyes, her gaze unwavering.

"Yes, you are Veela. But that is not why I find your beauty irresistible, Gaby."

"Oh?" Gaby said, wanting to know the answer, but feeling a little too fragile to ask.

Andy's thumb continued to trace the jawline of her much younger lover, and she seemed to gaze, adoringly, at the path her thumb crested. She continued to traverse the line of her jaw, deeply entranced, before she finally spoke.

"No. I find your real beauty," she began, looking earnestly at the younger woman, "is in here," she placed her hand over Gaby's chest. "Inside. Encapsulated in this gigantic heart of yours, that has such an amazing capacity to love….to love life, your friends, and by some miracle….me."

"Bah!"

Andy smiled gently. "So…"

"You said zat, already."

"So," Andy continued again, unphased, "…this summer…" her voice trailed off.

Gabrielle's breath hitched. It was the topic she had been struggling to bring up for months, now, not knowing how to introduce the topic. Gaby knew what she wanted, but dating such a high-powered businesswoman, so much older and set in her ways, proved difficult to navigate. And so she had avoided the topic, scared that Andy might not want what she wanted.

"I've been thinking…" Andy said, quietly.

Gaby held her breath, thinking, her days were numbered.

"Well, I've been rather working myself to death, practically, these last two quarters, and well…"

Gaby looked at her plaintively.

Andy exhaled. "I'm sure it couldn't have been fun for you, Gaby, with both of us working so hard, not spending as much time as we want...well...I want...together. So I was thinking, perhaps I should take some time off. Maybe come hang out with you this summer, at Hogwarts?"

Gaby nearly tumbled off the bed, the concession from the older witch so unexpected.

"Quoi?" She clarified, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Uh, 'ogwarts?"

It was Andy's turn to look shy. "That is, if it's okay, I mean! I mean, if you had other plans…"

Andy felt foolish.

The words had less than a few milliseconds to leave Andy's lips before Gaby had launched herself into the arms of her startled lover.

"My beautiful one….eef I finally 'ave you? All of your attention and no work ? I can promise you I will not squander eet in ze castle walls of 'ogwarts ! I want to see ze world wiz you! Prague .. Spain… Disneyworld! Everyzing! Az long az you are wiz me," she exhaled with a radiant, unadulterated joy.

She pressed a slew of passionate kisses all over the brunette's relieved face, breathing into her mouth, "Of course I 'ave no ozzer plans, silly!" She smiled shyly, " nozzing that compares to ze magnitude of you, zat iz."

"That's good," exhaled Andy, sounding relieved, overwhelmed by Gabby's words of concession. "Because frankly? I, uh...I'm getting sort of…attached to you, Gaby."

Gaby grinned. "Bien!" She leaned down, capturing Andy's plump lips into her own, mashing them together. Between kisses, she exhaled, a confession of her own.

"Zat's good, my Andy, because frankly? I'm getting sort of used to you, aussi."

"Rather," Andy smiled, trembling.

They looked at each other with a quiet pause, then smiled.

To the outsider, their 'declarations of love' for one another might have left something a tad to be desired, certainly; while not as epic as the love expressed between Hermione and Fleur, nor as elegant as the love shared and professed by Cissy and Lene in flowery terms, it was just as deep as either of the other two Delacours, despite their sparse expression in a manner that was so uniquely and perfectly…them.

A tad awkward, but one hundred percent heartfelt.

Gaby waggled her eyebrows. "Now, zen." She looked at Andromeda, her eyes quickly darkening with lust and arousal, again. "Now zat we 'ave gotten zat crap out of ze way, Madame….why don't you come back over 'ere, and  _fuck me silly,_ maintenant?"

"Hmmm?" Purred Andy, sliding closer.

"I  _said_ ," Gaby husked, her pupils now completely blown, and her fingers elongating into talons, "…come over 'ere, Andy, and put your fingers deep inside me…deep inside every 'ole of mine…and fuck me, now.  _Now_ , Andy. Now...because I am so 'opelessly, 'opelssly  _wet_  for you, my woman...so wet, already."

Andy slid her body across the top of Gaby's rapidly heating flesh, and smirked. She pressed her heated core down, flush, against Gaby's headed center, rubbing them against one another. She trembled at the feel of the veracity of Gaby's words the moistness of her arousal blanketing the older woman's leg and dripping down it. The raw mechanics of this act caused Gaby's voice to hitch, her desire palpable, and she let out a low, frustrated moan.

Andy let out a deep chuckle. "Far be it from me to deny my lady what she wants."

"Well zen…z _e lady_  wants you to stop talking, and start fucking…dear."

**XOXOXOXO**

One "moment" that both Fleur and Hermione would never forget was  _that moment_  in which they received confirmation from Fleur's healer that she was, in fact, pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant...

"We're having a baby…" Hermione whispered, her face shocked, her eyes filled with tears of love. "We're HAVING A BABY!"

Fleur nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

Hermione continued, her face rapt with adoration. "A  _baby_ , Fleur…you," she pointed at her wife, touching her face gently, "and me. A baby! Fleur….our love...we  _made a baby_."

Fleur was now crying, tears of joy running down her pale skin.

"Oui. Et un bébé fait trois…"

Their eyes were locked on only one another, the healer in the room completely forgotten, as the mates embraced, holding one another tightly. After several long moments of simply grasping one another, Hermione dropped to her knees, trembling. She slowly lifted Fleur's shirt and reverently placed a kiss on Fleur's still tight stomach.

Hermione's determined brown eyes looked at the nonexistent bulge.

"Hi baby-to-be-named-later," Hermione conversed with her unborn child. "I have  _never_  been more happy than I am right now in this moment. I want you to know how much your mommies love you little one…" She placed her cheek onto Fleur's stomach, holding her wife to her tightly, overcome with a fierce determination to love and protect her family with all her might.

Fleur gasped at Hermione's words, at the sight of her wife reduced to tears clutching her tightly.

Just when she thought she could not love Hermione any more than she already did, her heart burst into thousands of pieces and expanded what felt like a million times, overcome with love for her wife and the child they had created.

Finally, the delicate clearing of a voice across the room caught their attention.

"Uh, Madame Delacours? We should probably get a move on, as we've run over on time, although believe me...I am really enjoying this!" The healer chuckled. "I always adore first time parents."

Hermione and Fleur both blushed, but their smiles were still ear-to-ear.

"Toutes nos excuses, Madame." Fleur apologized.

The healer waved her off. "Oh, Merlin, stop!" She grinned. "Really! It never gets old, for me. Now, let's talk about your next appointment, Fleur, and I'm providing you with some prenatal vitamins and some omega's, as well as a pepper-up potion prescription-"

"Wait a minute," Hermione interrupted. "Is that safe in pregnancy?"

"This version is. It's my own brew. Do not take any store bought ones, however, and stay away from any unpasteurized cheese, Fleur."

"Do you hear that, dear?" Hermione said, turning to her wife, as she helped her with her traveling robe.

"Quoi? Moi?" Fleur gasped, in mock indignation. "What are you insinuating, 'ermione, dear?"

At the same time, both the healer and the Golden Girl replied, "You're  _French_."

"Zis Anglo-Saxon persecution! Bah!" Fleur chuckled.

The healer got back to business, knowing full well she had a slate of twenty more witches left to see, and pulled out a magical scheduling parchment. "Okay, Frenchy, I need you back in 2 weeks, and prepared to leave a urine sample…"

After finally booking their next appointment with their healer, the two women left to return to their flat in London, a complete blithering  _mess_  of emotions.

While Fleur instinctively knew Hermione would be a researcher and the disciplined one of the pair, she was unprepared for the transformation Hermione would make into a rabid pit bull, programmed to protect the fetus and it's birth mother, at all costs...figuratively speaking.

Fleur sighed, suspecting that's what she got for marrying the Transfiguration professor.

Hermione became the most fiercely protective spouse anyone who knew her could only imagine. Even on their short trip back to their flat, Fleur was not allowed to open doors, not allowed to carry  _anything_  (including her tiny purse that barely fit lipstick), and was not allowed to cross the street first, much to her frustration.

She was frankly surprised Hermione did not try to carry her home on her back!

It was a small dose of what would become nine months of Hermione's determination to keep Fleur and their baby healthy and safe and loved with everything she had.

Upon returning to their flat, Hermione promptly sat Fleur down on the couch, wrapping her up in a blanket, even though it was a beautiful late spring day outside, and scampered off to the kitchen to make her a calming cup of tea (quickly researching to ensure none of the ingredients were potential teratogens that could harm the baby, first). The brunette was babbling on about setting up a nursery and baby-proofing their home, then rapidly cycling off on various musings such as 'would the baby have magic?' and 'how did it work to raise a magical baby?' and 'would it be a boy or a girl?'

However, after Hermione quickly sketched a Punnett square, she speculated it  _had to be a girl_ ; then a dreamy look melted across her face, as she was clearly envisioning a little blond haired blue eyed mini-Fleur running around.

Hermione paused long enough to sigh in contentment.

When Hermione returned to the living room, still going on about  _color schemes for the nursery_  and n _eeding to head out to the library to get every book on babies_  she could get her hands on, Fleur could only sport a goofy grin on her face, and watch Hermione buzz around the flat.

"My dear 'ermione...you realize, I'm pregnant, right? Not an invalid?" Fleur said gently.

"Oh,  _stop_!" Hermione huffed, her voice not actually rising to the level of 'truly annoyed.' "...and put down my cup of tea, Fleur! You've had enough caffeine for one day, O Beautiful One."

 _Yes_ , thought Fleur,  _Hermione was being ridiculous...but I'm kidding myself to think I don't adore it._

Fleur Delacour was pregnant, and carrying their child; nothing could stop the Golden Girl from feeling pure, unadulterated joy as her wife sat down and held her hand. Hermione leaned over to kiss her stomach, before looking into her eyes.

"We're having a baby," Hermione finally choked out, smiling like the sun and the moon were hung just for them.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The bonding ceremony between Narcissa and Apolline was beautiful, touching, and so very meaningful to the  _entire_  clan of Veela who were able to witness the head of their flock finally commit to her mate.

A Veela mating was something they all had dreamed of for their benevolent but ferocious leader, as she had never experienced it prior to this evening. The rare Veela mate pairs that existed within the Delacour clan often felt guilty that their worthy leader herself did not have the precious thing that defines the _very essence_  of 'being Veela' that they did; but Apolline would merely laugh away their self-imposed guilt. Instead, the head of Clan Delacour would instead put their minds at ease, and ultimately reassure them in her selfless manner, insisting they enjoy their bond. She was no more deserving of true love than and finding your mate than any of her flock, she would insist.

True love was not based on the merit system, after all.

Adding to their self-perceived insult, everyone knew she had suffered the passing of her husband, beloved to her despite not being her rightful mate. Apolline Delacour loved fiercely, and it seemed unfair that she had not been given that love and companionship that was so deserved.

But that was then, and this was now...C'était alors, c'est maintenant, after all.

 _Finally,_  the Veela tittered, on this glorious day, their worthy leader would get what she so rightfully deserved.

Her  _mate._

It was a joyous day for the Veela present, in a manner a non-Veela would never truly comprehend; despite the fact their leader's mate was not French, those details could be overlooked. At least Cissy was British...it could have been worse. She could have been... _American._

_Quelle horreur!_

So the evening of the bonding rolled upon them, with much anticipation from Veela and non-Veela, alike. Of course, Lene knew exactly what to expect for their bonding, but Narcissa was still rather in the dark. And while no one had given Hermione any hints of what to expect for her bonding, she loved her Cissy too much and with some gentle prodding, Hermione had given Cissy a little bit of insight into what to expect. Especially around the offering and acceptance...

Draco had waited for his mother to be ready outside her room, prepared to send her off with Hermione by her side. She wore an elegant white gown, showing off her curves, her lips a deep red, yet barely painted, and her long blonde hair flowing effortlessly down her back.

Right before they were set to leave, Narcissa put one final touch on her makeup and turned to find Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Darling, what it is?" Narcissa questioned, her hands finding Hermione's immediately pulling her close.

"I'm not one to be very sentimental Narcissa, as you know…" she started, to which they both chuckled. "But I'm just so very happy right now. I'm  _overcome_  with happiness."

Hermione looked up at the elegant blonde, eyes brimming with tears.

"When I think back on the past we shared, separately, I never thought I'd see a day where I'd be overcome with happiness and love like I feel right now. I was just a  _know-it-all muggleborn_  who consistently fought to just be noticed, to prove her worth, really.

"And then, becoming friends with Harry and Ron, the adventures we went on, living in this world that I never heard of until I was 11 years old? Merlin's beard! You know, I had  _moments_  of happiness Cissy, I suppose...but never anything like the way I feel now."

Cissy squeezed her hand, in solidarity, remaining silent as she listened in earnest to the younger woman that had endured so much.

Hermione continued. "I remember, we were on the run, on the search for horcruxes... Bloody hell, I was so terrified! Ron had abandoned us, and Harry and I were exhausted. I had lost hope and we were cold and hungry and we just decided  _to dance_. It was ridiculous, really! Out in the wilderness, we danced, and shared a really beautiful moment that I will always cherish. Harry is my best friend, and I will always be so grateful to have him in my life."

A smile wisped across Hermione's beautiful face, as she was lost in memory of that one happy oasis of a moment intermixed with so many terrifying ones.

She looked back to Narcissa, knowing she had been at the receiving end of her own horrors, as she continued.

"But that moment, Cissy, that  _defining moment_  of happiness in my youth? It  _pales_  in comparison to how I feel now. I am married to someone who I love with every breathe I take, a love I never even knew was possible Cissy. I grew never seeing 'passionate love' modeled to me. We've talked about this before...of course I love my parents...but they just live in a different world."

"Believe me, Hermione...I understand."

"I know." She nodded, resolutely. "Which is all the more remarkable that we're here, isn't it? Now, today…? I have a career I love, shaping the minds of little witches and wizards, helping them to see the value in differences, in magic and in education - and it makes me so happy! I found myself back at Hogwarts, where I met t _wo people_  who would become my family in every possible way. Gaby, my insane  _sister,_ oh how I've always wanted a sister, and she makes me laugh from the inside out, with her huge heart and smile, her passion and love. Gods! I didn't know I needed that in my life until I had it, and now I never want to let it go."

She looked up at Narcissa, who still cast a regal figure, albeit not as frightening as in the past, and Hermione smiled, brightly.

"And then, we found you, Cissa."

"Indeed you did!" She chuckled.

"When we first met, I  _just knew_  you were going to be special to me. But now, you are my mother, Cissa. You are the woman I trust more than anyone else, well, except Fleur of course," Hermione grinned dreamily just saying her wife's name.

Cissy's voice was beginning to waver, slightly. "Of course...and I'm honored, my dear."

Hermione looked as though she were explaining some grand concept of Transfiguration, as her face looked completely earnest. "I have the family I've always dreamed of, and even though I would never need it to be official in any capacity, today you really are going to be become _my mum_ , and I am can't believe it! Me, this little brash muggleborn, finding a happiness I never knew possible, finding a family I could have only dreamed of..."

She paused.

"I love you, Cissy, and I would never trade in anything that happened in the past if it did not lead us to where we are today."

That final admission did the former lady of the manor in. Tears were streaming down Narcissa's face, unapologetically.

Despite the fact Hermione and she had shared many loving moments, very similar in nature, throughout their time together, there was something new about the familiar words, that struck a chord deep inside Narcissa Black's heart, this time.

They were undeniably drawn to one another in a way that could only be described as True Familial Love. They were meant to be a family and they did not hide their unabashed love and devotion for one another. Hermione was the rare soul that loved her, unconditionally; and she would lay down her life for the self-professed 'know it all muggleborn.' To have Hermione by her side today meant the world to her.

"Hermione, I love you so much, my darling daughter.  _You_  are the daughter I have always dreamed of, and of course, if I was not marrying Lene today, to make you officially my daughter-in-law, I would still consider you to be my daughter in every sense of the word. It's I who is so utterly awed by the position I find myself in today. Finding love - true love - for the first time in my life - being forgiven for the atrocities I was apart of in my past...and to find you, my darling, and Fleur, and Gabrielle, to have my sister back in my life, in a more," she raised her eyebrows, "unexpectedly intricate way than I'd ever imagined…" they chuckled again.

She paused, attempting to collect herself, before uttering a heartfelt admission.

"I love you, my dear Hermione…"

They hugged, holding each other tightly. The two women, previously from opposite ends of the world, were grateful for all they had in that moment and for all the knew was to come.

With a deep breath, Hermione shook her shoulders out and laughed.

"You make me too emotional, Cissy! Ugh!" Shaking off her tears, Hermione gushed, "Now! It's time to get you bonded, lady! And then you are off to a night you will never forget. And one I  _do not ever_  want to hear about," Hermione blushed and Cissa chuckled.

"Noted, darling. I assure you...you couldn't handle the truth."

"Without question, soon-to-be Madame Delacour."

Holding hands, they exited the room to allow Narcissa a moment with Draco before they headed off. With good wishes from her son and a kiss on her forehead, Hermione took Cissy's hands and they apparated to the bonding site.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX**

Over in the Veela's suite, it was naturally...different.

Lene, surrounded by her daughters, had a bit more of a dramatic affair in her room, in a way only a Veela, and specifically, a Veela named Gabrielle, could provide.

They drank a bottle of Andy's finest wine, of course, well before they had even put Lene's hair up in an elaborate braid, and definitely prior to dressing her in the gown that Fleur had worn. Somehow, they still managed to get it all fitted and placed properly.

As Fleur and Gaby garnished the dress, they all realized in that moment, it felt right for Fleur and Lene to share the gown on such a momentous occasion in their lives. Impressively, it barely had to be adjusted to fit the older woman.

There are perks to being Veela, after all.

When they were finally ready, Gabrielle deemed herself just beautiful enough but not so spectacular as to take away from her mother or her beloved Cissy. Before they departed, Fleur asked for one moment. Grabbing her mother's hand and her sister's hand, she spoke.

"Maman. Today I am zo grateful to see you be bonded to your mate, your true love. I know zat you loved our Papa dearly, but zee love of a mate, eet iz more zan special, more powerful zan anyone can understand until zey 'ave been bonded wiz zere person. And I feel zo blessed for our family zat your mate could not be a more wonderful woman. Eet took me some time to accept Narcissa in 'ermione life, but after seeing 'ow much she loved boz 'ermione and Gabrielle, I waz sold. She iz a perfect match for you Maman, and I am so grateful to now 'ave 'er az my mozzer-in-law."

Lene was beaming, so touched by her daughter's heartfelt words. "Zank you, my darling, Fleur. Ma chou. Our family 'as expanded and intertwined wiz ze love of three amazing women, oui? We are lucky, bonne chance, my darling girls!"

"Luck?" Gaby interjected. "Bah!"

Fleur and Lene looked at her.

Gaby shrugged. "What? We are Veela, n'est-ce pas?"

They all three broke out into chortling laughter, before Lene interjected, "Oui, c'est vrai...and yet, somehow, zey love us, anyway!"

It was one of the first quips of the evening from Gaby, who had been uncharastically reserved, for her. Fleur and Lene, just now realizing this fact, both looked to Gabrielle, curiously.

She merely waved her hands at them, as though shooing away an inscest. "Bah! Well, you boz know I love Cissy! J'adore ma dame! Mais...she waz  _mine_  first, might I remind you?"

She took a dramatic swig of wine, nearly drinking half a glass.

Licking her bottom lip, Gaby concluded, "...So of course I'm thrilled to 'ave 'er een our family, idiots!"

They all chuckled.

Even though Narcissa was to marry Lene, of course Gabrielle laid claim to her first!

"You remain insane, my dear little Gabrielle," her Maman said, with a grin.

"Business as usual," Fleur commented, dryly.

With a loving hug to each of her daughters, they all joined hands and apparated away, to meet Cissy and Hermione.

**XOXOXOXO**

Madame Pretresse, the Veela Celebrant, stood waiting for the two bond-mates to arrive.

The night was perfect, a storm cleared through only an hour earlier, leaving the ceremony site feeling fresh and clean. Candles glowed around the area where hundreds of Veela stood waiting to see their leader marry her bond-mate.

Lene arrived first, awed by the sight in front of her. Even though she had been before, this time, it meant more, it meant the most, because it was for her. For her to be bonded to the love of her life.

And when Cissy arrived, and the two refined women's eyes met and there was an audible gasp from the Veela around them.

These two, they were so beautiful, so elegant, and so deeply in love. Their eyes glowing in the night sky, the moon high above them. Everyone felt it, the connection palpable as they were lead to the center of the circle, the sounds of Veela's soft voices washing over them, Cissa and Lene's hands held tightly.

The ceremony was peaceful and enchanting, this particular bonding would forever hold a place in the heart of all Veela, for those who were able to witness it would say for certain that the magic of True Love was so profound, so palpable that all left that night in a haze of wonder, rushing home to their own mates to relive the night they had bonded.

And as Cissa and Lene apparated away, off to experience a night of passion they would never forget, Fleur grabbed her everything, her Hermione and kissed her with all the passion and the love she could muster in that moment. Which happened to be a lot, as their eyes met in remembrance of their own bonding, and the night that followed. The two witches were wrapped so tightly around one another, lost in the feeling of their person, their bond-mate, their spouse, their one True Love when Gabrielle started making retching sounds next to them.

"Enough already you two! I can't take your goo-goo eyes anymore. Let's go 'ome. We 'ave a big day to prepare for tomorrow. And eff I recall, our mozzers stayed up all night zee evening prior to your wedding to make sure eet would be perfect for you two, so now eets our turn. So get in one more kiss and let's get to work." Gabrielle laughed, flounced her hair and waved her hands at her sisters. "Kiss! Zen let's roll."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day close family and friends gathered at _La Mer_  for the evening wedding ceremony of the head of the largest Veela clan in Europe and the high society Englishwoman turned healer.

The grounds of  _La Mer_  were positively glowing as their guests apparated onto the grounds or appeared via Floo. The usual suspects were all present, a mixture of the next generation of witches, wizards and Veela, all friends with Fleur, Hermione and Gabrielle, and powerful Veela who worked closely with Lene and finally the "Hogwarts contingent." Well, Minerva to be precise.

Tonks, Remus and Teddy all were in attendance, of course. However, Tonks had a strong word with her mother about not wanting to see her in any compromising/naked situations with Gabrielle ever again before they arrived, much to Andy and Gaby's amusement.

Draco brought Simeone as his date, to the amusement of Gabrielle and annoyance of Fluer. Harry and Ginny had been invited, because it seemed like they were now an extension of this family tree well, much to the surprise of everyone involved, save Hermione of course.

Both of Lene's brothers were in attendance as well as a few additional cousins of Fleur and Gabrielle.

It was the perfect group to watch Lene and Cissa exchange their vows to become legally married beyond the bonding they had made the night prior in the Veela ceremony.

Gabrielle, Andy, Fleur and Hermione had stayed up late the night prior ensuring everything would be perfect for when Lene and Cissa arrived home the following morning.

Many curious questions were thrown to Fleur and Hermione throughout the evening about what happened the night of their bonding, to which Hermione continually turned beet red and buried her face in Fleur's neck. Fleur would bellow with laughter at her wife, and scold her litter sister, or Andromeda, as they came up with a series of wild ideas about how the night went. Some ideas hit a little too close to home for Hermione, as she remember the absolutely crazy sex they had for hours upon hours in their little hideaway in the mountains.

"Gabrielle Delacour! I 'ave told you time and time again, I cannot and will not tell you what 'appened zee night of our bonding."

"But I want to know Fleur! I'm am fairly certain zat you and your lettle bookwoman could not 'ave 'ad crazier sex zan anyzing me and my Andy 'ave come up wiz! So out wiz eet, I want to know!" Gabrielle was giggling as continued to pester her sister as they made final adjustments to the welcome bags prepared for their guests while Andy was ensuring the bar was stocked to her liking, Hermione fussing with some decorations in the hall.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur admonished. "I highly doubt you could get more creative zan me and my 'ermione zat night leetle one. And zat iz all I'm saying. 'Ave your own damn bonding and zen you will know!"

Andy sauntered up behind Gabrielle, grabbing her by the waist to plant a wet kiss to her exposed neck. Gabrielle's long golden locks were piled high on her head, tendrils of curls falling down around her face.

If one were to inquire, it was an assembly in which Andy could just not resist.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" Andy hissed in her ear. "Because I am significantly older than you, dear, and if you continue to insist on dressing like my wet dream from the cover of Witches Vogue, then I cannot be held responsible for my inevitable heart attack."

"Hmmm," Gaby said, voice seductive. "But really? Let'z be frank. I zink, ze extra 'elping of butter on your pancakes zis morning, with ze cigarettes you snuck behind my back will be ze more likely culprits for your certain myocardial infarction, I suspect," she mused, as she straightened her breasts in the tight dress, holding her ample cleavage aloft, "az opposed to zis magnificent  _rack of breastage_  I am sporting zis evening, my dear Andromeda!"

Andy might have actually been annoyed, if the self-satisfied giggle of Gabrielle's wasn't so damn adorable.

**XOXOXO**

The wedding was exactly as the two women had envisioned.

Intimate.

Lit by candles entirely surrounding them on the lawn overlooking the ocean, they exchanged their vows, promising to love, cherish and honor each other for the rest of their lives.

The ceremony was simple, their commitment unquestionable and as they sealed their vows with a kiss, their arms wrapped around one another, they let the moment wash over them. They were married. And it was perfect.

The reception was stunning, the food outstanding and drinks, supplied by Andromeda naturally, perfectly suited to each course.

A string quartet played in the background as guests danced the evening away, awash in sparkling lights and laughter and drinks and love.

And as guests began to head back to their respective homes, they gave kisses and well wishes to the newly married pair, who both looked ravishingly beautiful, practically glowing with happiness and love.

**XOXOXO**

"Come," urged Narcissa, gently. "It's time for the family toast. Your Maman is waiting." She gave Fleur a reassuring smile, patting her back.

Fleur nodded, stoically. "I'll be right along, tout suite." She smiled, looking a tad wan. "Cissy, 'ave you seen 'ermione?"

"Have I seen the good professor?" Cissy nodded. "The brightest witch of her era, with her formidable intellect, c _orrectly surmised_  you would be in the bathroom; ergo, she is pacing outside of this door, eagerly awaiting your eventual presence, I believe."

"I notice you did not use the word 'patiently,' een zat sentence, Madame."

"That's because it, uh, would not be applicable in that sentence, my dear." Cissy said, with a playful wink.

"Thank you for ze 'elp, Cissy...and your confidentiality."

Cissy nodded, curtly. "It is rather my job, Fleur, to keep your confidence. But I would be remiss in not adding that you know what my feelings are on this matter. Full disclosure is…"

"I do. I know," Fleur said, Cutting her off.

Cissy regarded the younger woman, but intuitively did not belabor the point.

She merely move closer to the younger woman giving her shoulder a squeeze. The older blonde then straighten her features to hide the concern, as she dusted off some imaginary lint from Fleur's elegant dress.

"I leave you to it, then, dear."

With a final pat, Cissy excused herself from the spacious bathroom foyer and departed.

"Zank you," she said quietly.

Fleur looked at herself in the mirror, saying nothing, standing perfectly still. Then, with a final nod, the beautiful French woman exited the bathroom as well, nearly running into her wife, head on.

"Woah!"

"Fleur!" Hermione sputtered.

Fleur cupped Hermione's face with both hands, disarming the apoplectic Englishwoman immediately. She gave her a sincere smile, and the look of understanding that passed between the two of them spoke volumes.

"Oh, mon Tresor…..you were pacing, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I am fine, Ma Belle. You worry too much."

"There is no such thing, Fleur! You need to be  _careful_!" She huffed.

"Careful?" Fleur gave her an amused grin. "Alas, zen. I shall put away my trapeze artist leotard! What a disappointment!" She shook her head, dejectedly. "No circus act, today...and I waz becoming so good at eet!"

Hermione merely whacked her on the arm. "Smart-ass."

"Oui," Fleur nodded, in agreement. "But, zat iz better zan being a dumb-ass, n'est-ce pas?"

Bending down slightly to give Hermione a peck on the cheek, Fleur added with a grin, "And my wife 'as little patience for zat, I 'ear, so…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but linked her arm with the crook of Fleur's elbow.

"Come on, then, you and your  _intelligent-ass_ ," Hermione scoffed. "We're going to be late for the toast."

"D'accord."

They headed towards the grand balcony together, arm in arm, chuckling.

**XOXOXOOXOXO**

They raised their crystal champagne goblets filled to the brim with Moet & Chandon Dom Perignon, of the White Gold label, in celebratory toast.

The flutes were practically art, so perfect were they against the backdrop of the elegant estate, raised aloft by multiple arms.

Apolline cleared her throat, fighting mightily to stave the misting of tears that threatened her happy eyes. "My beloved family…" she began, then her voice waivered.

The beautiful woman paused, attempting to collect herself.

Narcissa placed a tender grip on her forearm, with a look of devoted understanding. She gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, whispering, "Take all the time you need, darling...it's just us."

Lene nodded, gratefully, and looked around the balcony at the people she loved most in the entire world.

Holding glasses aloft, the celebrants waited patiently. Lene looked around, at this collection of guests: her daughter, Gabrielle, with Andy standing next to her; her own bride, of course, complete with Lene's newly-minted step-son, Draco; and finally, her eldest daughter, Fleur, and her mate, Hermione, the brilliant woman she had come to regard as her third daughter.

Lene never felt so blessed in her entire life.

She cast another look around at her crew, then, Apolline did a quick double take, her gaze alighting on Fleur. Lene's veteran instincts from years of service as of decorated Auror and longtime unspeakable kicked in.

She paused.

Cocking her head, she narrowed her eyes and scrutinized Fleur's glass. The liquid within was a slightly lighter hue than that in everyone else's glass.

"Fleur?"

The former Beauxbaton cleared her throat, nervously, and answered. "Yes, Maman?"

"Care to explain to me why you are toasting my nuptials wiz _Seltzer Water_  instead of ze superlative Champagne I 'ave provided, for zis day?"

Fleur gawked at her, at a loss for words, then looked at Hermione, helplessly.

It was Andromeda that intervened.

"Technically, Apolline," Andy interjected bluntly, "it was actually I that provided the Champagne, today, dear," she chuckled. "And perhaps the champagne is not to Fleur's liking, right? This vintage has a very mature balance."

Gaby openly snorted, quipping, "Andy! What iz  _not_  to enjoy about a bottle of ze bubbly zat costs over 2,000 galleons, eh? But, alors, we know zat Ma soeur refined palate refuses to sip anyzing less zan 5,000 Galleons, you peasants!" She teased.

"I 'ave a very refined sensibility, oui?" Fleur laughed back, a wicked grin directed at Gaby, and the two broke out into giggles.

When the Delacour daughters finally calmed, Gaby straightened her expression, struggling to maintain a straight face.

correcting her older sister Gaby noted, "Ah, Oui...but zat argument would 'ave much more merit, eef I 'adn't seen you swigging down Boone's farm coolers, wiz my own eyes, at ze Weasley's party two montz ago."

Fleur frowned. "Uh…"

Hermione's expression faltered, and she offered a rushed explanation, "they falsely billed it as a muggle delicacy, and I came late, unfortunately, unable to counter that fallacy!" Hermione interjected, in her wife's defense. "really that's a beverage that's better used as petrol."

Amidst the polite chuckles, Fleur and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Okay, that's fascinating," Andromeda said, dryly. Her gaze focused around to the rest of the group, finally resting on their host. "So, are we going to  _get to the toasting_ , Lene, or would you prefer us to merely go into muscle failure while holding these tempting champagne flutes aloft, indefinitely?"

Lene ignored her sister-in-law, instead giving Fleur another suspicious look.

"Well, Fleur?" Lene said, with a pointed look.

"Well, what?"

Narcissa gently cleared her throat, a subtle interjection of her opinion, with her expression revealing nothing.

Fleur, however, didn't miss the subtext of Cissy's, and threw her other hand up in the air.

Fleur made a sucking noise with her lips. "Okay, fine, a'right? Fine!" She huffed, ignoring her Maman's look instead choosing to make eye contact with her mother-in-law.

"Fleur," Hermione cautioned, "We said we were going to wait…" she said, pointedly, gently touching her arm.

Fleur looked at the brunette, saying, "until ze second trimester, 'ermione...which iz _in two weeks_! My Maman will be _relentless_  until zen, wondering why a French woman iz not drinking wine!"

The room stilled.

" _Second trimester_?" Lene screeched, nearly dropping her crystal flute.

Both Hermione and Fleur's eyes went wide, realizing the inadvertent slip.

"Uh...oui." Fleur said quietly, to the deathly silent room, her face bright red. "Oui."

"My sissy! Can eet be?" Gushed Gaby, vibrating with excitement. Before she could answer, her intimidating mother rounded on her, a serious expression on her face.

" **So**. You are pregnant?"

"Um. Oui, Maman."

Lene passed off her glass to a concerned-looking Narcissa, before folding her arms and looking at her daughter fully once again. She cleared her throat, for emphasis.

"And, my daughter Fleur...am I correct in ze assumption zat eet iz 'ermione who 'as impregnated you?"

Hermione and Fleur exchanged a confused look.

"Of course, Maman-"

"Ze muggleborn. Ze muggleborn witch, 'ermione."

Fleur frowned. "You know who my mate iz, Maman."

Lene pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes, openly calming herself. Andy, Gaby and Narcissa looked between Fleur and Lene, nervously. Hermione's face was expressionless, but her gaze was fixed on Lene; she moved to Fleur, taking her hand, in reassurance.

"So…'ermione, ze muggleborn witch, 'as gotten YOU pregnant, Fleur, iz zat correct?"

Fleur stared at her mother, frowning. "Well, yes."

"You."

"Oui."

"YOU, Fleur, ze 'eir apparent to ze most powerful Veela flock in all of North America...perhaps ze world? You, Fleur?"

"I...erhm…"

"Ze 'eir apparent, ze one who embodies ze quintessential Veela, ze fiercest, ze most desirable, ze most powerful…"

Hermione now stepped between Fleur and her mother, when she saw how agitated Fleur was becoming. Hermione's jaw was firm, and she looked her fierce mother-in-law directly in the eyes.

"I don't think I like the direction this questioning is going, Lene." Hermione said, deathly calm. "I sincerely hope I'm _misunderstanding_  your reaction. I sincerely hope I am _incorrect_  in suspecting you are less than excited regarding our future child, your future grandchild, Lene."

Hermione looked as ferocious and formidable standing between the two Delacours, resolute in her quiet fury; she looked as dangerous as any Veela ever had, in that moment.

Apolline Delacour shook her head, sighing. "Oui, 'ermione." Lene said, with an exhaled breath. "I am thrilled, actually. But I would be remiss eef I did not admit, alors, I will admit...I am very, very  _angry_  at ze moment."

Hermione clenched her jaw. "Why?" The brains of the trio said, knowing full well that Fleur's face harbored disappointment behind her, without even having to look to confirm.

Hermione's fists were clenching.

Apolline suddenly gripped Hermione's cheeks, and smashed her lips together.

"Oh, calm your tits, little pit-bull-in-law!" Lene chuckled, her face morphing from the fierce Head-of-Clan expression to that of a delighted future grandmother. "I am ecstatic! Truly. Alors, I am merely angry, because  _my little Flower,_ " she gave a pointed look to Fleur, "'as just cost me...beaucoups d'argent. Beaucoups!"

"What?" Hermione and Fleur said, in unison, expressions equally confused.

Then, it became crystal clear what Lene's cryptic saying meant, as Narcissa, Gabrielle, and Draco immediately stuck out their hands, palms up, in Lene's face. The unmistakable growling that came from Lene as she wrestled in her elegant handbag and then forked over three wads of money into each outstretched hand made the situation salient.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur exclaimed. "Please tell me zat you...people... did not 'ave a bet on zis!" She huffed, gesturing towards her stomach.

Gaby looked up, briefly, from counting her winnings, a broad grin on her face. "Of course we did, sister!"

"Bloody hell, yes we did!" Draco said, gleefully. "Just be glad we kept the Preggers Bowl Bet within the family, otherwise your deeply misguided mother would have lost her entire dowry!"

His grin dissipated quickly under the withering look his stepmother shot him.

"You're lucky your Mozzer would be upset eef you were transfigured permanently into a pimple on my derriere, Mr. Malfoy," Lene said, with complete seriousness.

"Can she really do that?" He whispered nervously to Gaby.

The youngest Delacour shrugged. "I zink so. I wouldn't risk eet."

Hermione, hands on her hips, looked on disapprovingly. "Well, in your defense, Apolline, I think it's rather medically unethical for Narcissa to participate in this gambling bet, seeing as how she had _insider's information_ , " she said, as she sent a frown in Cissy's direction.

Narcissa looked up, unparsed.

"Oh, hardly, dear Hermione," she chuckled. "I engaged in this little betting proposition, wagering my bet,  _long_  before you and Fleur approached me for confirmation!" She said, the Slytherin in her showing, as she pocketed her winnings into her diamond encrusted clutch. "Therefore, I did not feel the need to disqualify myself."

Fleur frowned. "And what, may I ask, waz ze bet, exactly?"

Gaby chuckled. "Maman seemed convinced no Veela, and certainly not ze blessed 'eir apparent,' could be impregnated by anyone!" Gaby snorted. "She insisted we Veela do ze impregnating!"

"We do!" Lene huffed. "Zat iz 'ow eet 'as always been!"

"Right. Because Hermione Granger cares about they way things have always been, Apolline." Draco snorted. "You have met your daughter-in-law, correct? Five foot six, brown crazy hair, very opinionated, reasonably attractive?"

Hermione nudged Draco, flushing bright red. "Oh, stop!"

"What?" He looked at her, innocently. "You are opinionated, Hermione."

The former Gryffindor rolled her eyes, in exasperation.

"As you can see," Gaby shook her head, turning to explain matters to her older sister, "Maman severely underestimated ze powerful magic zat 'ermione 'as...and eet's not like we took advantage of Maman-"

"Very true, dear!" Cissy insisted. "We tried to gently remind Lene this was Hermione, we were discussing. She seemed to have, well, forgotten. She let that crazy pureblood mania cloud her judgment…." she winked at Hermione.

"I did not!" Lene huffed, defensively. "I merely felt 'onor bound to bet on behalf of my lineage!"

"Like I said...a fool's bet," Narcissa chuckled, with a teasing glint in her eye. "But, in all fairness, Gaby and I have been there, since the beginning. We have known Hermione, as well as when Hermione and Fleur became an entity. Knowing our dear friend," she looked at Hermione, "it is impossible to imagine any other outcome, frankly. That does nothing to detract from Fleur, I should add. It's just…"

"Fact." Fleur said, without a trace of jealousy, shrugging good-naturedly. "I take no offense to zis; my woman iz…well…"

Fleur didn't finish her sentence, instead grinning a lovesick smile.

"Since Ginny isn't here, I feel obliged to insert a comment on her behalf," Barrister Malfoy interjected. "Vomit."

"Oui!" Gaby said, a devilish expression on her face. "I never underestimate ze 'orniness of Madame Granger, when eet comes to defiling my sister!" She grinned.

"Gaby!" Hermione squeaked.

"What?" Gaby said, innocently.

Fleur grinned, then looked at Andromeda, who stood back, merely looking amused, watching. "Et tu, Andromeda? What about you, Andy? I see you zere, looking coolly disengaged. I take eet, you're not as invested, non? You didn't make ze wager in zis… clusterfuckery?"

"No," the middle Black sister said, calmly. "I  _knew_  Hermione would knock you up, first chance she got, Fleur. Them's just facts. However, I chose to abstain."

At this point, Hermione was doing her best impersonation of a Roma tomato. She made some type of an indignant gurgling noise, and muttered, "You people act like I'm some sex-crazed lunatic!"

"Only around my sister," Gaby offered, reassuringly.

The pregnant Veela in question was ignoring the peanut gallery, and looked at Andy, sizing her up. "Really? One zing I've learned of you, Andy…you're quite competitive. So…why did you abstain?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, I abstained," She said, solemnly. "I didn't want to take any more of Lene's money...I mean, I was already catering her damn wedding! I felt bad enough as it was...didn't need to take a losing bet, on top of that, and add insult to injury."

"Andy!" groaned Lene. "Not you, too?"

Andromeda at least had the polite manners to look apologetic, offering a sincere, "Sorry, Lene. I like you, and I love Fleur…but blimey! I felt bad taking such a silly bet, with such an obvious outcome!"

"Not me!" Gaby grinned. With a theatrical wave of her hand, she sniffed. "I mean, really, Maman? Who in zeir right mind bets against 'ermione Granger?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After the news and subsequent questions had ended, the group found themselves wrapped up in blankets on the balcony, guests having gone, and only their family left to enjoy the evening.

"Oh…um…" Hermione quivered. "Everyone!" She said, in a frantic stage whisper voice. "Look, quick!"

People looked up, curiously.

"What iz eet, belle?" Fleur asked.

The Golden girl was pointing, out towards the horizon. "Look! It's a Unicorn! A family of them!"

Lene scoffed. "Zere are no unicorns in zis part of France, dear girl!" She leaned closer to Hermione, looking out at her line of sight, and nearly fell over. "Zut! Eet's a Unicorn!" She squealed.

"A unicorn?" Gaby said, reverently, hopping up from Andy's lap and rushing over to the edge of the balcony. "Where?"

They all stood, gripping their glasses, to see what Fleur and Hermione saw.

Gaby, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, couldn't help herself, launching into an extemporaneous lecture. In a clearly reverent tone, she began.

"Zere are some who say zat ze sighting of a unicorn symbolizes the realm of infinite possibilities, a magical creature zat if allowing zemself to be seen, bestows their divine nature, protection, and wisdom; blending zat of ze opposites…male, female…sun and moon…it is a good omen." She looked around to the gathered family perched on the grand balcony. Her love of the topic was obvious. Her eyes bright, she asked the group, "We all saw that, right?" The professor said, tentatively.

"Uh…saw what?" Draco asked, jokingly.

Gaby frowned, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Shut up, Dracoid! No divine nature for you!" The CMC professor declared.

"Aw, Gabs," he joked, giving her a quick hug, resting his hand on her shoulder playfully. "Teasing!"

Andy inched adjacent to him, and removed his hand from Gaby's shoulder.

"Enough touching…Dracoid," the unamused older woman warned.

Cissy gave her older sister an amused grin. "That was almost…territorial behavior, sister. I'm shocked! Shocked and proud."

"Nothing 'almost' about it, sister," Andy responded, pointedly, giving Draco the stink eye.

Gaby merely grinned, purring, and threw her arms around her woman, while whispering some naughty French words into her ear.

Draco had a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, that went unnoticed by the majority of the group that was enraptured by the rare and magical sighting. However, one set of observant eyes noticed.

Lene walked up to her step-son, rubbing him gently on the back.

She whispered, conspiratorially, "Eet iz not so easy to spot who iz ze crazed Veela, in zat pair, non?"

Draco nodded, in agreement.

Lene chuckled. "But, eef I understand correctly…you, yourself, are learning ze ins and outs of Veela possessiveness zees days, from what I 'ear, oui?"

He nodded, his expression atypically dreamy. "Yes, Ma'am." He grinned. "Early days, but…yes. I think so."

"Well, good," Lene added, dryly. "I waz 'oping for anozzer way to intersect our family tree! One can never be related _enough_ , zey say…" she chuckled, thinking of the college of napkins interwoven, stapled, taped, and tacked together in a cohesive mess, then ultimately autographed by Tonks and Pansy; they framed and gifted the drunken master piece to Lene and Cissy for a wedding present.

It would become one of Lene's favorite presents.

At the time, however, Andy had commented that it resembled inebriated Spirograph drawings. When the muggle reference was lost on both Cissy and Lene, Andy had immediately commandeered Teddy's old Spriograph kit, much to the three women's delight, as they spent an afternoon sampling some of Andy's newest wine creations while making squiggly drawings that would make any five year old envious.

The Care of Magical Creatures Professor could not help herself as she slowly made her way over to the group of Unicorns, reverently, eyes shining bright and smiled at the largest of the unicorns. She dipped her head, in acknowledgement…much to the group's surprise, the Unicorn bowed, in kind, dipping its large double helixes front horn, and galloped closer towards Gaby.

While it startled the group slightly, Gaby herself did not flinch.

The animal stared at Gaby, and they seemed frozen, transfixed; until Gaby finally blinked, and the Unicorn returned to its herd.

"What was that, Gabrielle?" Hermione asked, curiously, when she returned to the balcony.

"Ze unicorn, represents renewal and self-awareness. I feel it was conveying a message, regarding your baby, 'ermione…"

"What was it?"

Gaby shook her head. "I couldn't understand, completely, unfortunately. Ze only zink I could really understand was a single word…"

"Which is…?"

" _Victory_."

Lene's eyes looked far away. She spoke in a quiet murmur, "La victoire...  _Victoire_ …comment très intéressant..."

Fleur touched her Maman, gently getting her attention, and nodded her head, in agreement with her mother. The pregnant woman mused, "Zat iz curious, Maman," Fleur said. "Eet could mean anyzing. Victory over ze evil of ze war, or perhaps a future victory?"

"Maybe it's not referencing war at all," Narcissa said, sagely.

"Peut-etre," Fleur replied. Then, with a suddenly sour look on her face, she groaned, "What I do know, iz zis: I will be glad to someday 'ave a victory over zis gestation!"

Fleur physically turned her back to the group, and tried to discreetly burp, several times. Without missing a beat, the Golden Girl was at her side, rubbing her lower back in comfort, asking her quietly if she wanted some ginger ale. After determining Fleur was settled, Hermione faced the onlookers, and explained to the group, "This little 'victory' in utero has not been…well, an easy baby on poor Fleur."

"Hmmm." Lene remarked, deep in thought, as she regarded Fleur's non-descript belly.

Fortunately, thoughts of morning sickness, nausea and vomiting, and other gastric delights of pregnancy immediately were forgotten, as a truly majestic sight happened, right before the groups' eyes in front of the grand balcony.

As the glow of the evening sun reddened, the adult unicorns of the herd reared up, and kicked their front legs, towards the balcony, in a synchronized move that looked almost choreographed.

"Zey are showing off!" giggled Gabrielle, who blew them a kiss, and grinned.

The largest of the creatures nodded its head, its sparkling mane reflecting the waning sunlight; and it rendered a noise, somewhere between a bray and a whistle.

Gaby explained to the group, "zey are getting ready to migrate ze 'eard, ce soir. Perhaps we should give zem a send off?"

Andy moved next to Gaby, smiling, as she wrapped her arm around the Professor's waist. "A toast, I zink, iz sufficient. Somezing to demonstrate our gratitude zat zey allowed us to look upon zem."

Draco cleared his throat. "Is that enough, Gaby? I mean, shouldn't we give them…I dunno, carrots, or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Says they boy who failed 3rd year Care of Magical Creatures class!"

He blushed. "Well, some of these creatures are actually dangerous, Hermione!" he protested.

"Nonsense," Hermione scoffed, but it was not lost on the group that she positioned her body physically between Fleur and the herd. Fleur merely chuckled and wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor's shoulders, gently kissing her cheek from behind.

"My 'ero," she whispered, so only Hermione could hear.

Cissy, one hand entwined with her new bride's hand, raised the unoccupied one holding the champagne aloft, regarding the Unicorns and Gaby with equal reverence. "Well, shall we begin, Professor?" She asked Gaby, with a smile.

Lene nodded, in agreement, wrapping her free arm around her bride, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Gaby, atypically serious, nodded her head, acknowledging the respect of her family. She cleared her throat, and lifted her glass. Her voice was steady, as she led the group, who uniformly raised their champagne, and one seltzer water, to the Unicorns.

Gabrielle Delacour enchanted a beautiful toast.

" _Célébrer la vie, célébrer l'amour, célébrer et honorer vos obligations familiales. Chérir la fin heureuse qui a finalement arrivés et se souvenir avec gratitude._ " Then, she raised her glass, mirrored by her family, and offered a reverent " _À notre santé !"_ to the beautiful creatures, as they turned to depart. Everyone toasted, then turned to head in to retire to the ballroom.

Gaby lagged behind, watching the Unicorns depart.

It was only because her Maman was watching closely, as she always did, and decided to lag behind as well. The elder Delacour had noticed an invisible burst of magic fly out from Gabrielle's right hand, trailing after the animals, and landing on the smallest one in the rear.

Gaby gave a satisfied smile, still on her face as she turned to rejoin the others, and she nearly bumped into her Mother, who was standing on the landing in front of her, waiting.

"Oh!" She squealed. "Maman!"

Lene looked at her youngest with an expression of unrepentant pride.

The elder woman wrapped up her daughter in a bear hug of suffocating proportions. Kissing Gaby on her temple, she whispered, "I saw what you did, Chou. Why did you pass some of your magical core along?"

Gaby face was shocked at being discovered, but she quickly straightened out her expression.

"He was gimpy…a past injury, likely from a 'unter's trap I suspect, which snapped 'is 'ind quarters, right across ze growth plate of ze long bone. Eet made ze leg grow crooked, Maman. Barely noticeable from ze outside, but to ze individual Unicorn, I'm sure ze arthritis would become debilitating quite quickly, depending on 'ow much terrain was covered. It would make ze journey…difficult."

Meeting her mother's reflective gaze, she reassured her overprotective mother Veela Bear.

"Maman! I 'ave plenty! And really…what would ever 'appen to me, pour de vrai? Between my smozzering Maman, my overprotective big sister and sister-in-law, my medically skilled step-mozzer, and an experienced significant ozzer zat would summons ze dark side of 'er gene pool in a 'eartbeat eef somezing befell me?" Gaby gave her mother an exasperated look. "I mean, why I even bozzer wiz 'aving a magical core _at all_  iz ze question!"

Lene gripped her face, emphatically, and stood regally before the younger woman. "Because you are  _Veela_ , daughter."

"I am aware."

"And you are next in line, should somezing 'appen to Fleur..."

At that, Gaby openly laughed. She playfully swatted her mother's hands away, opting instead to wrap her arms around her mother in a hug, remarking, "Now, Maman…you and I both know zat ze chances of anyzing 'appening to Fleur Isabelle Delacour, while 'ermione 'as a living breath in 'er teeny muggleborn body, iz absolutely infintizmal, oui?"

With a teasing glint in her eye, she added, "Mon Dieu…what iz ze unit of measure zat iz smaller zan 'infintizmal,' anyway? You know eet's true, Maman! Unless… you would care to make  _a wager_ on zat proposition?"

"Fool me once…." She muttered. Lene shook her head emphatically, **no**. "Besides, daughter…I learned long ago: Never make eet a 'abit to make bets zat you do not  _wish to win_."

Gabrielle pursed her lips. "Hm. Good point."

"Most of my points usually are, daughter," the matriarch snarked back.

They laughed, and headed inside. Gaby held her mother's hand as she let out rip roaring pearls of laughter thinking of her silly mother and her even sillier betting habits.

"I love you, Maman."

"Moi aussi, Gabrielle...wiz my whole heart."

**XOXXOXOXOXO**

Hermione had squirreled Fleur off to the side, in a private moment.

"Fleur?"

"Oui, beautiful one?"

"Gaby's toast…uh, she was speaking so fast, I couldn't follow it all, and it sounded beautiful, actually."

"It was rather poignant for our leetle dingbat, now, wazn't eet?" Fleur grinned. "Eet was somezing along ze lines of 'Celebrate life, celebrate love, celebrate and honor your family bonds. Cherish the happy ending that has finally arrived and remember it with gratitude,' I zink. Long story short, I zink our family has finally realized it'z own happiness…"

"Oh," Hermione gushed, suddenly breathless. "That _is_  beautiful. And yes…I think I would have to agree."

She grinned as she leaned in, to sneak in one last kiss from her mates perfectly pink lips before they returned to their family, waiting for them, inside. A tiny smile slid across her face, as Hermione reflected silently, to herself.

_Life. Love. Family. That really **is**  it at the end of the day...isn't it?_

She smiled for the rest of the evening, her hand never leaving Fleur's.

**_THE END._ **


	36. EPILOGUE. Their Happily Ever After…

 

 

The grand magical ceiling of Hogwarts was lit up, reflections of hundreds of floating candles shimmering from the vast surface. It was the start of the new school year, complete with the traditional welcome speech, and Hermione noted that Headmistress McGonagall seemed  _particularly_  inspired this year. Her inaugural "elocutions" grew more profound and increasingly quoted, with each passing year; and this year topped them all.

After the applause died down from her introductory remarks, the Headmistress paused. She looked around the room, meaningfully.

"Students of Hogwarts…I'm sure you have noted the empty chairs at the head table."

She waited for their murmured concurrence.

"We had a few...vacancies...to fill this year. I am pleased to announce to you, each position has been filled, and superlatively at that. Our incoming faculty for the upcoming school year is," she paused with a wink, "...well. I dare say, this is the strongest cadre of faculty I have ever had the honor of working with, in all my years at Hogwarts."

She paused, for effect.

"Which is, I'm sure doesn't bear reminding, is a LOT of years..."

The new students, the returning students, and the small handful of transfer students all absorbed the revered Headmistress' revelation.  _Everyone_  in the Great Hall seemed to be buzzing with excitement, even the veteran faculty. The grin on Professor Hermione Delacour's face was positively incandescent. A jaded transfer students, who would be sorted after the first years, even seemed truly impressed, having heard this type of speech before, albeit at other institutions.

However, this time, they actually believed what their new Headmistress had to say.

"Oy! She was actually pretty good." A bulky blonde headed boy whispered to another transfer student who happened to be standing closest to him. The bulky blonde took a closer look at his fellow transfer student, whose expression revealed nothing. Sizing him up, the blonde boy offered, "Hey, where are you transferring from, anyway? I'm from Durmstrung."

The less portly, quite adorable brunette with a mop of messy hair nodded, in polite "guy" acknowledgement. After a beat, the brunette replied, "Salem Institute."

"From the States, then?" The blonde chuckled. "So, American...which house do you want to be sorted into?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. One of 'em….don't really care which."

"Well that's decisive of you, eh?" The blonde waggled his eyebrows, adding, "I want to go to the one the  _new Potions professor_  is taking over."

"Ravenclaw?" The brunette guessed.

"Yeah! Ravenclaw. The new head of house...oy! She's so fucking hot!"

"Eh, I guess." The brunette mumbled, trying his best to ignore the former student from Durmstrung. He looked up, relieved, to see his new Headmistress take the podium again, presumably to make the new faculty introductions.

"Shhh," the brunette replied, silencing the blonde preparing another likely off-color commentary about the new head of house of Ravenclaw. "I want to hear this."

Thankfully, the blonde took a hint, and shut up, much to the Salem transfer's relief.

Headmistress McGonagall looked out to the crowd, in anticipation. Her lips curled, faintly.

"Good students….our new faculty additions, in addition to their obvious qualifications for their respective subject matter of their teaching, provide so much more, than just subject matter expertise! Our new faculty also provide a variety of additional talents, in addition to their academic subjects. To wit: amongst the new hires, we have  _multiple_  Order of Merlin Recipients, a French Iron Cross awardee…."

The crowd gasped.

Minerva smiled, acknowledging the shock and awe, as she continued. "...a three time MVP awardee from the Quidditch World cup tournament…."

Again, she had to pause, as the Hall erupted with deafening noise from the claps, whistles, and stomping from that last announcement. That reference was unmistakable as to the identity of the hire, and Minerva gave a knowing grin to her Head of House for Gryffindor, who smiled back, knowingly.

Minerva continued.

"...a consultant on staff who is the only person to win the Decanter World Wine Award and the prestigious International Wine Challenge, in the same year; a recipient of the highest military decoration awarded for valour by the British government while in the face of the enemy, the Victoria Cross-"

Another gasp, this time predominately from the muggleborns in attendance.

"... _Three_  of our new hires are battle tested and highly decorated former Aurors, as I previously alluded to...and not at all coincidentally,  _all three_  are the new Heads of Houses."

Minerva let that sink in, before continuing.

With an impervious grin, the revered Headmistress continued, "Given that the  _fourth_  Head of House is rounded out by none other than Professor Hermione Delacour, a woman who needs no introduction... I would caution those high spirited individuals amongst you all that there will likely be  _no funny business_  tolerated, this year." She gave a pointed look to the crowd.

Nervous laughter broke out amongst the older students, while predominate looks of sheer terror were the most common reactions noted amongst the new first years. Before anyone could rethink acceptance of their Hogwarts admission letter, Minerva barreled on.

"Finally, in this lauded group, it is worth mentioning, for the first time, we have recruited within our ranks, formidable and widely respected members of the Royal family, from the our neighboring adjacent regions."

Gasps broke out, and it took Minerva several minutes to regain the focus of the group. The buzz of speculation amongst the star-struck students were drowning out the taps of Minerva's wand on the podium. Order was regained only when a piercing whistle rang out, and a familiar-looking blonde head popped through the side door that led to the elevated seating of the Head Table.

" **Hey**! Cool it, you all!" The gorgeous blonde hollered, after removing her fingers from her mouth, from the piercing whistling. " _Your headmistress_  is talking! What the hel-er, heck...is  _wrong with you people_?"

The room immediately silenced staring at the blonde, several of the older boys beginning to drool. The blonde let out an easygoing grin, nodding, letting a smirk slide across her face.

"That's better, kids."

Finally, she looked up respectfully, and nodded to Minerva. "Headmistress McGonagall, you forgot the most important distinction, in your introductory comments."

Minerva grinned back, raising an eyebrow. "That being…?"

The blonde in the gold and black robes, who had singlehandidly silenced hundreds of gawking students, grinned winningly back at them. They all seemed mesmerized by her, curious as to what her referenced distinction would be.

She didn't keep them in suspense. With a charming grin, the blonde curtsied.

" _Annnnnd finally_ , one who holds the muggle  _all-time record_  of getting 37 parking tickets, all in a single month… _last month_!" the new professor offered, with a grin, looking oddly proud of herself. "Without getting their car impounded, which is a miracle...that person being me, of course." She grinned, with a goofy, endearing wave. "Hi!"

The people who actually got that joke, understanding the implications of 37 parking tickets in a month, started cracking up, hysterically. Purebloods looked at their classmates, confused, asking for a translation; once explained, they started laughing as well.

" _Like a boss!_ " the Hufflepuff prefect, Teddy Lupin, exclaimed. He started nudging his mates. "That's  _her_!" He grinned. "Did I or did I not tell you she was  _all that_?" They nodded, enthusiastically, and Teddy looked up and waved at the blonde, who gave him a knowing wink, mouthing  _'Hey, Teddy!'_  as she moved to take her place at the Head Table.

Minerva curled her lips. "Well, then. Now seems the time for the first introduction, I dare say." She looked at the blonde, fondly. "Allow me to introduce the first of our new hires, the new Head of Hufflepuff, as well as the new Professor of Muggle Studies..."

Minerva gracefully gestured towards the blonde, who remained standing behind her chair, awaiting her installation. Minerva completed her introduction, with a final, "... _Her Royal Highness_ , Princess Emma Swan-Mills of the Northern White Region, Queen Mother to the Crown Prince White."

The hall went wild, a few of them gasping, and the comments were nearly instantaneous.

_"_ _Emma Swan? Holy shit…it's the Savior!"_

_"_ _She's the most famous curse breaker of all time!"_

_"_ _Yeah, I heard Gringotts tried to hire her...offered her a pretty penny. Why'd Princess Emma come here?"_

Hufflepuff cheered, naturally, loudest of all. Minerva smiled, giving Teddy (her  _not-so-secret-Teacher's-Pet)_  a broad grin, before continuing.

"In addition to her aforementioned 37 parking tickets, which would certainly merit detention were she not a professor…. Professor Swan-Mills also is our French Iron Cross award winner, a world famous curse-breaker, and a highly decorated former Auror. Please give her a warm Hogwarts welcome!"

The doughy blonde transfer students' eyes had genuine respect in them, clapping enthusiastically, along with everyone else. He turned to the smaller boy from Salem, whispering, "Dude…I heard she killed a dragon  _and_  stopped an eclipse!"

"Yeah, me too. She also broke a curse… _twice._ " He whispered back.

" _Dude_..."

"Yeah, I know, right?" the Salem transfer nodded.

The doughy blonde boy seemed to straighten up, smoothing out his robes. "Her highness is seriously _bad-ass,_ " he observed, with respect.

Minerva continued, once the whistles ceased, and the doughy blonde boy's proclaimed recipient of "bad-assery", Professor Emma Swan-Mills, appeared red as a tomato, uncomfortable with the whistles and clapping caused by her introduction. She whispered a reminder to the Headmistress.

"Oh, right, then!" Minerva nodded. Looking back to the students in the room, the Headmistress instructed, "It should be noted that Princess Emma prefers to be addressed as Professor Swan-Mills during her tenure here."

Minerva gave the aristocrat a nod, who murmured her thanks, and blushed further, before taking her seat.

The Headmistress continued on. "Next, please welcome our new Quidditch coach, a woman who needs no introduction to this group, I realize." A hint of a smile graced the austere Headmistress' lips. "A graduate of Hogwarts's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry prior to joining the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch—"

That was as far as Minerva got, before the hall erupted in deafening applause,  _again._

Ginny Weasley Potter really  _was_  a woman who needed no introduction, at Hogwarts, or anywhere in the UK. A few of the Gryffindor's even pulled off their robes, stripping to their bare chests as they waived their shirts around their head like maniacs, in the traditional Quidditch crowd rally.

Finally, the familiar red head popped through the door, acknowledging the applause.

"Hey," she said, modestly, giving an almost indifferent wave, as the crowd roared, when she came into view.

The redhead looked at the Gryffindor's, laughing immediately, giving them a wave, before shouting, "Hey,  _mates_! Put your shirts and Gryffindor robes back on! Merlin's beard, your bare chests are making 'Mione…er, ah..." She looked at Hermione with a grin, "You're makin' Professor you-know-who, _blush_  and such, what with your  _raw Gryffindor manliness_!"

The entire Gryffindor house started laughing, and Hermione  _did_  blush, in earnest, who glared at Ginny.

"See!" The redhead gestured towards the brunette, drawing even more attention to her blushing, "...you're making the _Golden Girl_  get all misty!" Ginny grinned, waggling her eyebrows at her old friend, as the room roared in laughter.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, clearing her throat. She looked towards the crowd, her face neutral; the room went suddenly quiet. "Allow me, Professor Potter, to remind everyone of...the power of Transfiguration," she said, meaningfully, as she did a delicate wave of her wand.

The students watched, amazed, as the brightest witch of her generation manuevered her wand in a series of twist and turns, with such rapid fluidity, that it was almost impossible to follow with the naked eye. Then, suddenly, a loud pop! was heard, and just as suddenly, Professor Delacour had transfigured her friend, Ginny Potter, into a  _fluffy white poodle._

Once the shock and utter amazement receeded, the entire Hall laughed, howled, and whistled. Finally, they applauded, which Hermione politely acknowledged with a tilt of her head, as she rose from her chair and swiftly scooped up the little poodle, setting it in Ginny's designated chair, with a little pat on it's head.

With an evil grin, she walked back to her chair, reseating herself, calmly. Professor Hermione Delacour looked up at the Headmistress, as though nothing had transpired, and waited innocently for the Headmistress to continue. Minerva looked at the Golden Girl, dumbfounded.

After a moment, Gaby leaned over to her closest friend and sister. "Uh, 'ermione…"

Hermione looked over to the Care of Magical Creatures professor. She smiled. "Yes, Gabs?"

"Excusez-moi, but," Gabrielle weighed her words, carefully. "...You gonna change Gin back, anytime soon, ma soeur?" She asked, gently. "What wiz eet 'er first dinner, 'ere, and all..."

Hermione looked at Gaby thoughtfully, then turned and flashed a warning look at the poodle.

"Maybe."

It wasn't until  _Minerva herself_  cleared her throat, that Hermione finally relented.

"Oh, fine!" Hermione groused, pulling out her wand, with the dragon heart core. She rose from her chair, again, and looked out to the students seated in great hall. Not one to miss a teachable moment, the Professor intoned, "Remember what I always say, students! Transfiguration is  _not_  just a science…"

"… **. _it's an art_!** " Chanted all the upper years, from every house.

"Right!" She grinned, pleased.

Minerva waited, looking at Hermione, expectantly. Finally, the Headmistress huffed, "Oh, for the love of Merlin, Professor Delacour! Do get on with it, whould you, dear? If this is how you treat your best friend, I'd hate to be your enemy!"

 _"Hear, hear_!" The previously silent Professor Longbottom, Professor of Herbology, vociferiously concurred from his end of the table. "I dare say her enemies would agree with you, as well, Headmistress; would it not be fore the fact anyone who falls into that category are all pretty much dead, and extinct!"

This caused the first years' eyes to widen, the ones who hadn't learned what a softy the Head of Gryffindor House really was, yet.

Neville raised a glass in a silent solidarity toast towards Hermione, who air toasted him back with a grin, thinking of their days together from the past, fighting shoulder to shoulder as children. Professor Longbottom broke their mutual gaze first, and grinned, looking down, to pet the poodle who merely hissed back at him.

Gaby nudged Hermione's wand arm. "Ca suffit, cherie!"

"Oh, stop!" Hermione fussed, with a grimace. Finally, the Transfiguration Professor didn't even bother with her wand, instead casting a wandless, wordless spell that immediately restored a fuming Ginny Potter, and left the onlookers stunned and impressed.

"Bollocks, Hermione!" the red-headed spitfire muttered out.

The room spilled with nervous tittering laughter. Ginny gave the crowd the stink-eye, silencing the laughter, before she turned and flapped her arms at the herbology professor. "And,  _stop petting me_ , Neville!" She said, irritated. She whirled around, hastily. "And  **you,** Professor…" she said, pointing at Hermione.

Hermione just smiled, in return.

Minerva calmed her nerves, rolling her eyes, before rubbing them. She sighed. Finally, clearing her throat, she continued as if nothing had happened, and Ginny sat down, listening to the Headmistress.

"Next, a new position and an old one, should be presented next. With the passing of our head house elf this past year, please allow me to present the new Head of the Kitchens, our newest installed Head House Elf, Mr. U.N. Cornis."

A white elf poked his head through the door, then immediately retreated. Sounds of a scuffle were heard, and finally, in came Andromeda Black, carrying the house elf, on her hip, who let out a squeak when he saw the number of students in the audience.

The elf grinned sheepishly, looking around the room, before ducking his head in the bend of Andy's neck.

Minerva rubbed her eyes, again, before continuing. "He is accompanied by our Head Caterer and Kitchen Consultant, a new part-time position installed this year, given the opportunity to retain the esteemed expert. Allow me to introduce, and please give a warm Hogwarts welcome, to our Head Kitchen Consultant, and winner of nearly every culinary and wine award of significance in the last five years...Madame Andromeda Black Delacour."

Both U.N. and Andy wore the white smocks of the kitchens as well as matching chef's placards. Andy waived, good-humoredly, at the applauding crowd. She set down the nervous blue house elf from her hip, down onto the stage; he immediately clasped her hand. As they walked off to the side, U.N. gripped Andy's hand for dear life. Finally, they made it over to their chairs off to the side of the Head table, reserved for them.

The house elf sat, tentatively, in his chair, until U.N. ultimately resorted to sliding over and perching on Andy's lap, out of nerves. He remained on Andy's lap for the duration of the introductions, leaving his chair vacant. Andy said nothing, merely patting circles on his back, reassuringly. She looked around the room, waiving at her grandson, way over at the Hufflepuff table, before her eyes finally landed on her spouse, at the Head Table.

A decidedly _less innocent_  smile then graced her lips, returned in kind.

Minerva ignored the Head Consultant's nearly pornographic stares with the Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures, instead smiling gently at the elf, before turning again to the students.

"These two bring a wide and accomplished track record in the culinary world; while every witch and wizard knows of the award winning creations that Mrs. Black Delacour's wineries win, nearly every year, it bears mentioning that equally accomplished is our New Head Elf, U.N. Cornis. Mr. Cornis is the first magical creature to place in the James Heard cooking challenge, in history, and has been a finalist for the past three years."

The applause was genuine, even from the Slytherin table. U.N. seemed to be trying to squish his entire body into Andy's, in response.

"I dare say, we shall become fat and happy, this school year," observed Minerva, shocking the audience with an actual joke. Just as quickly, the proper woman became her overly-formal self, once again. "Onto our next hire, then, who needs no introduction here."

She gave a quick glance at Narcissa and Hermione, with a nod to Gabrielle.

"Our next new hire first graced this hall nearly  _two decades ago_  as a Tri-Wizard Champion; that love of death-defying challenge clearly continued in her career, as she became a highly regarded Auror with the British Ministry of Magic, and is the  _only_  twice awarded recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class..."

The Ravenclaws started clapping and whistling loudly, nearly drowning out the following words of the Headmistress.

"...Please welcome your new Charms professor, as well as the new Head of Ravenclaw...Professor Fleur Delacour!"

Ravenclaw was on its feet, and Gryffindor, out of loyalty to Hermione, stood as well, clapping politely.

Fleur swept onto the stage, commanding it; she graciously acknowledged the applause, and sat next to Hermione, giving her an adoring look, before kissing her on the cheek.

Quietly, Hermione gushed,  _"Hiiiiiiii_ , Fleur!" The brunette's eyes radiated love and utter happiness.

Fleur grinned. "Ca-va, ma Belle?" Fleur replied, in kind, obviously equally mesmerized, and deeply smitten.

At the professor's display of clear affection, and their continued stares at one another, a few of the first years in line for the sorting hat all turned around, looking at one of their fellow first year classmates, inquisitively. The girl in question, sporting lustrous blonde hair, acknowledged the curious stares. The etherial first year beauty rolled her blue eyes, playfully, and graciously fielded dozens of questions from her classmates in the ranks, as though she were a seasoned politician.

The most common answer overheard from the blonde, was  _"Oui. Zey're like zat at 'ome, too. All ze time."_

As if having superhuman radar hearing, Hermione narrowed her eyes, zooming in on the young first year, standing in the middle of the line. As though feeling the piercing brown eyes of Professor Granger Delacour bearing down on her, the blonde looked up, and swallowed nervously. She met the intense brown eyes for mere seconds, before immediately looking down on the ground.

Fleur, in contrast to Hermione, smiled broadly and waved at the blushing first year, when she finally peeked back up. Fleur mouthed a silent "Bonjour, Victoire!" to the blonde first year, to which the blonde politely waved back, avoiding Hermione's glare, altogether.

Victoire Delacour, the eldest daughter of Hermione Granger Delacour and Fleur Isabelle Delacour, nervously looked over to the Hufflepuff table, at her prefect friend, who just gave her a wink.

" _Did you see that_?" hissed Hermione to Fleur, immediately. "Teddy Lupin just winked... _winked!_  At Victoire!"

"And?"

She looked at Fleur, flabbergasted. "He winked! She's  _eleven_ , Fleur!"

"Going on forty, 'ermione," Fleur sighed. It was going to be a long year with Mama Bear. She was going to have to teach Victoire some escape and evade techniques, and remind her spouse that eleven in Veela years did not exactly equate to eleven in non-Veela years.

In the rear of the Hall, the two transfer students watched this exchange in amusement. However the incessant chatter from the doughy blonde Durmstrung transfer was clearly grating on his colleague from the Salem Institute. It appeared the brunette was tiring of the non-stop declarations of  _'how damn hot'_  Professor Fleur Delacour actually was, now that she was actually before them. The ex-Salemite glanced around, looking for a polite way to escape his moronic company.

The brunette's eyes finally landed on his plausible escape, and he grinned, happily. Turning to the obnoxious boy, he said, "Will you excuse me, mate? Uh, I'm gonna go say 'hi' to my cousin, over there."

"Which one?"

He shrugged. "She's a first year, over in the sorting line." The boy pointed towards a redheaded female, hanging out towards the back of the first year line.

The Drumstrang boy's eyes went wide, in recognition. "Great Merlin! D'ya know  _who that is_?" he said, practically panting.

The Salem transfer rolled his eyes. "Of  _course_  I do. I believe I just  _said_  she was my cousin, after all."

"She's like…royalty around here!"

"She's  _not_  royalty."

"She  **is**!" the blonde insisted. "That's friggin'  _Harry Potter's_  daughter!"

The dark headed boy would be glad to escape this git. "Yeah, really? Be that as it may, that doesn't actually make her royalty, though. I should know...my parents  _are_  actually royalty." He grinned at the suddenly pale transfer student. "But don't worry. The monarchy? It's sort of overrated." he said, slapping the boy on the back, before escaping.

He could feel the star-struck boys eyes boring a hole in his back as he made his way over to the diminutive redhead in the first year sorting line. He threw his arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze.

"Hi, Lily Luna! You're a dang sight for sore eyes."

She looked at him, amused. "Oh, really? Why's that, Crown Princely?" She teased.

He grimaced, at the nickname. "Oh, hush it, you!" He said, before gesturing his explaination discreetly to her, towards the blonde headed boy overtly staring at them. He whispered, "yet another 'eager fan' of our convoluted family tree."

She glanced over, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Gads! Merlin's beard, the Neanderthal is practically  _drooling_ , at you."

"Tell me about it!" he rolled his eyes. "If I have to endure yet another adjective used to describe Aunt Fleur as  _'fucking hot_ ,' I think I might hurl."

"Oh, is that what this is?" the redhead laughed, outright. "Well…in the git's defense, Aunt Fleur is actually rather hot."

"Ew!" he said, screwing up his face. "Hot? Just...no. Wrong. That's like…disgusting, Lily!"

She shrugged. They both unconsciously looked up at their Aunt at the Head Table. As if on cue, Fleur suddenly went green, and quietly excused herself from the table, rushing out the door looking like she might vomit. Hermione looked after her, at the door, anxiously.

The two cousins watched from the back of the sorting line, as Professor Gaby Delacour reached over and poked Hermione in the side, and waggled her eyebrows. They noticed Professor Hermione Delacour immediately swat her hand away, scowling at Gaby, who giggled.

"Bloody hell, Lily…didja see that?"

"Yes." She said grimly.

"Do you think….?"

" _Yes_." She nodded, her unspoken agreement. "It's how it  _always starts_ , right? Merlin's Beard!" She looked at her cousin meaningfully. "Aunt Hermione got Aunt Fleur pregnant… _again_! Kid number five...Bollocks! They must be exhausted!"

"Wow…" he muttered. "Aunt Hermione is just so…."

The redhead looked at him, amused. "Prolific?" She chuckled. "But then again, I guess you think everything Aunt Hermione does is  _just magnificent_ , don't you?" She gave him a knowing grin.

He turned crimson.

"Oh,  _shut it_ , Potter!" He growled. "It's been  _months_ , okay?"

She make puckering noises with her lips, with a mock kiss.

His cheeks flushed. "Stop it, Lily! I  _don't_  have a crush on Hermione Granger!"

Lily seemed to think otherwise. "You  _lurrrrrve_  her…you want to  _kiss_  her…" she singsonged, a la Ms. Congeniality.

"Stop it!" He growled, clamping his hand over her mouth, looking around, nervously. When she put her hands up in surrender, he changed the subject slightly by asking, "Hey, do you think Victoire saw?" He glanced up towards the front of the line.

The redhead's expression turned sour.

"I could  _care less_  what Miss Victorie Delacour saw, actually! I'm _pissed off_  at her, right now."

"Oh?" he asked, curiously, "again?"

"Yeah! She ate  _every single one_  of my chocolate frogs, without having the courtesy of asking! I didn't get a single one on the train!" She frowned.

"Oh, that IS crap," he commiserated, clearly being a veteran of listening to one of Lily Potter's various rants. Smiling, he pulled out his last chocolate frog from the depths of his robes. "Here," he offered. "But don't let anyone at the head table see you…we're not supposed to have sweets before the feast."

Her grateful eyes nearly bulged off her face.

"Really? That's so-wow, thank you so much!" She grinned, putting her hand on his forearm. "You know, you really are my hero, right?"

"Uh...no prob. It's nothing."

"And about that whole 'not being seen' thing? Good luck with that!" she said, gleefully jamming the entire frog in her mouth, in one bite. "Your mums are watching you…everywhere.  _All the time_. Right now, in fact. At least mine only plays Quiddich and can only hover during sports!"

"Tell me about it," he said, glumly. "Well…hopefully you won't get  _too many_  points deducted from Gryffindor, Lil, for jamming that entire frog in your mouth, all at once!" He laughed.

She stopped chewing. He didn't notice the anxious expression that slid across her face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

There was one unoccupied spot left at the Head Table.

Minerva looked out at the sea of expectant students. All of their eyes looked eager, having heard the rumors. There seemed to be an unexplainable buzz of excitement from the room, curious to see if the audacious rumors were actually true.

Minerva chuckled to herself, thinking about her final appointee. She raised her chin, authoritatively, and spoke. "And our  _final_  staff introduction really needs no introduction…"

The excited buzz grew, in nervous anticipation, throughout the Great Hall.

Minerva shook her head, recalling the day she had offered the spot of employment to her final appointee; she had no doubt it would leave a legacy as her most inspired hire or the worst mistake she had made, as Headmistress...of that, Minerva was certain.

"Please, students, help me in welcoming our new  _Defense Against the Dark Arts professor_ , as well as the new Head of Slytherin House..."

The buzz grew louder.

"...this incoming professor is a fabled former Auror, holding both the British Order of Merlin and the American Legion of Merit distinction for services in the field, and is the only wizard to ever receive the Victoria Cross for Valor."

The buzz grew to fever pitch.

"In addition, Minerva continued, "she remains the former dual sovereign, Queen Regenant of the Shadowlands and Queen Regent of the Northern region. This is an individual who I dare say, defines needing  _no introduction._ Allow me the pleasure of introducing the Queen Mother, and our new Professor... Her Royal Highness, Regina Swan-Mills..."

The Slytherin table literally  _exploded_.

Boys and girls in the green and silver stood, humming something that sounded oddly like "God Save the Queen," while noisemakers fired off that let out billowing swirls of purple smoke at their table. Even the Hufflepuff table clapped along.

Professor Swan-Mills swooped into the Great Hall, looking regal in her pressed teaching robes with green and silver trim representing Slytherin House, topped with her purple regent pin. She graciously acknowledged the applause, looking absolutely regal, gorgeous, and  _completely_  in her element.

The Headmistress settled the crowd and the various pyrotechnics. "Like her spouse, Professor Swan-Mills waives royal nomenclature, opting to employ her academic title only in salutation, during her tenure at Hogwarts." Minerva informed the star struck crowd.

The Evil Queen nodded, gratefully demonstrating her respect for the Headmistress. However, she did pause, as a salacious grin slid across her gorgeous face. She arched one eyebrow, melodramatically.

"But I do, however, expect a bow or curtesy at first greeting from all but American students and my Slytherins," she grinned.

The Slytherin table let out some hoots, while the dark-haired beauty turned, seeking out the mess of blond curls at the Head table. She gave a curt nod to Emma, acknowledging her wife with a tiny smile, utterly failing to mask her adoration of the goofy blonde savior.

Professor Flitwick whispered to Emma, "Does she mean the faculty, too, Emma?"

Without taking her eyes off the final Professor, Emma shrugged, "this is Regina...probably."

Their eyes seemed to speak volumes, lost in one another, to the crowd. It was a well known, now public story, of Regina's past voluntary abdication in favor of her " _idiotic parent-in-laws_ " (her affectionate term for them), Snow and Charming; she asked them to run their kingdoms, when Emma and she volunteered to become Unspeakables. As agreed, the monarchy would bypass both she and Emma; it would pass to their son, instead, when he came of age as the heir apparent.

The pressures of becoming the heir apparent is likely the reason why their son liked his Aunt Fleur so much; she uniquely understood his pressures and the expectations of his inherited title.

The former Evil Queen spotted the empty seat of U.N. off to the side. As Regina sauntered off in the direction of Andromeda Black Delacour, she was halted by a stern voice from the podium.

"Ah  _ah ha_ , your majesty!" Minerva cautioned, firmly.

Turning her head away from the podium so the students couldn't hear, Minerva calmly explained. "I believe we discussed after the last staff meeting, and the resulting events that followed, that  _you_  and  _Ms. Black Delacour_  were no longer allowed to be seated next to each other at  **any**  staff function."

Regina stopped, and both she and Andromeda frowned, giving the Headmistress a look.

_"Ever."_

"Fine!" Regina grumbled. "I had forgotten your…proclamation." Regina said, evenly. Both she and Andy sighed, before Regina acquiesced. "As you wish, Headmistress."

The Headmistress had a wan grin.

"I have saved you a fine seat, Professor Swan-Mills, over there by Professor Longbottom, my dear." Minerva said, with a knowing grin.

"How….lovely," Regina replied, through gritted teeth.

Regina's friends at the Head table all chuckled, enjoying her misery as she slid rather unhappily between Ginny and Neville.

"Cheer up, Evil Queen," Ginny laughed, patting her on her leg. "You'll be alright, over here on the  _light side,_ " she waved a thumb in Narcissa's direction. "We even have a  _reformed_  evil person here, just like you, if it makes you feel any better!"

" _Hilarious_  as always, Mrs. Potter," Cissy said, rolling her eyes.

Regina gave the Quidditch coach a playful glare. "Excepting Narcissa Black Delacour's presence, I beg your pardon, Ms. Potter," she said, in her haughtiest voice. "Frankly, I'm allergic to this much…happiness and sunshine."

"If it helps," Neville chuckled, "I could stab a fork through your hand at dinner, Regina, if it would make you feel more comfortable."

She looked thoughtful, "it might."

Emma paused momentarily from her passionate discussion with Hermione over how to avoid muggle traffic court and noting her wife's sour expression, down the table.

The Savior leaned over, whispering across the table, "Regina, babe. Don't worry…you and Andy can go get arrested together….again, after the sorting hat ceremony is done, kay?"

Regina's expression perked up, slightly.

"Arrested? No shit!" exclaimed the Red Headed Quiddich coach. "Ohhh..hell yeah! I wanna go, too!" Ginny laughed. "Harry and the kids are at Mum's this evening! I wanna be wicked, too, Regina!"

Regina merely scoffed. "My  _dear_  Mrs. Potter," she proclaimed. "As wicked as you think you are…you're not in even _in my league_."

Ginny rolled her eyes. " _Please._  Okay, Ms. Bad-Ass Darkness….who passed out first, last week, 'Gina? _You_  or  _me_ , Evil Queen? Huh?"

Regina's eyes grew furious, then calmed. "I suppose you have a point, however feeble, Mrs. Potter." With a scowl, she added, "next time, Ginerva, we're using Hard Apple Cider, and we'll see who's left standing then, smart ass! Now…more importantly," she leaned in closer to Ginny, "...have you been keeping an eye on the developments over in the sorting hat line?"

Ginny glanced over.

"Oh, you mean...our kids, your royal evilness?" Ginny shrugged, glancing at Lily and Henry, their children. They had their heads bowed, in an intense discussion. Ginny nodded, in acknowledgment, at Regina. "Yeah, I've been watching.  _Your little shit_  smuggled candy into the Great Hall, Regina."

"Oh, really?" Regina said, arching her eyebrows. "Well,  _your_  little shit  _ate_  it, as fast as her little  _grubby Gryffindor hands_  could unwrap the package!"

Neville listened to the bickering, and inadvertently laughed, earning him a kick in the shin from Ginny.

"What?" Neville protested. "Hey! You have to admit, Regina is fucking hilarious, Gin!"

Ginny glared at Neville.

"Traitor!" she mouthed at Neville, giving Regina a matching glare.

Regina arched a sculpted eyebrow, waving her hand in the air. "Oh, pish, Potter! You love me, and you know it."

The Quidditch star sighed. "Yes, I actually do. It's one only tragic flaw, unfortunately." She postured a mock look of horror. "Oh Merlin...I'm a royalty groupie."

"Indeed," Narcissa chimed in, nodding gravely. "That's the first step, is admittance, Coach Potter."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOX**

The Sorting Hat ceremony was underway.

The first years all waited in line for their turn, the tables of the respective Houses looking on with anticipation. The four heads of houses, as well, all watched with bated breath, as though the fate of the wizarding world rested under that beat-up, veteran leather hat. So unassuming, and yet, the most important thing that would determine the fates of every child that passed through the hallowed halls of the great institution.

Then, without preamble, the hat began it's annual introduction, in its familiar singsong ditty:

_"_ _I sort future kings and heros and crooks alike  
_ _But don't judge me on what you see,  
_ _I'll eat myself and your little dog too,  
_ _if you find a smarter hat than me._

_It matters not where you're from, for in your head  
_ _The Sorting Hat will see,  
_ _It matters not what others want, for I will  
_ _place you where you ought to be."_

It was an oddly prophetic introduction to this year's sorting; indeed, it would ultimately become an evening of surprises.

One of the biggest, if not  _the_  biggest, surprise occurred early on, in the sorting of the already bewitching first year student,  _Victoire Delacour._ As the weatherbeaten hat rested on top of the flaxen blonde Veela's head-the firstborn head that had been famously borne, widely reported, and still gossiped regarding, from Hermione and Fleur Delacour-it would render one of the evening's biggest shockers.

The sorting hat screamed out its decree after a single second:

_"_ _SLYTHERIN!"_

The  _entire hall_  gasped.

In that moment, it was hard to tell who was more pale, between Hermione Delacour, or the Headmistress, herself. Hermione shook her head, staring at the hat.

All the color left Hermione's face, as she mumbled, incoherently.  _"_ _Oh my fucking…! Oh fuck…my fucking …what the actual fuck?"_ After that rather poetic rant, Hermione simply muttered incoherently, peppered with indiscriminate swearing. This startled all bystanders, as swearing in general was rather uncharacteristic of the Golden Girl, excepting only her marital bed and/or near death escapades with Harry.

Finally, when she looked like she was going to just  _storm the hat_ , altogether, Fleur pulled her back, with a gentle squeeze on her leg.

"My love…" Fleur intoned, gently, rubbing circles on the firm grip with which she held her nearly demented wife.

Hermione scowled, looking over at Fleur. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed a wink exchanged from  _fucking Regina Swan-Mills_  to her eldest daughter, Victoire Prodigal Daughter Delacour, and Hermione gritted her teeth.

Worse, perhaps, was the fact she saw her daughter  _light up_ , and wave quickly back at the Dark Witch, before taking her place at the universally shocked, but appreciative, Slytherin table.

" _Who does she think she is_?" Hermione hissed. "She's grounded! For life!"

Fleur laughed. "Oh,'ermione…eef you really zink about eet, iz eet such a surprise?"

"WHAT?" Hermione's head whipped around, staring at the blonde with righteous anger. "What...that she wants to be a dark witch? Yes, Fleur.  **Yes** , it is!"

Fleur's face grew serious, bordering on angry. "See 'ere, 'ermione! Victorie has no more chance of becoming dark, zan  **you**  do!" She admonished. "Look, Victorie iz… _Victoire._  She's smart, and tough, and very ambitious. And she's so determined, Belle…just like you."

Fleur looked at her wife, meaningfully, but Hermione remained silent.

The new head of Ravenclaw rubbed Hermione's back, gently. "My love...our Victorie. Well," the blonde sighed. "I zink she wants to make 'er own way in ze world, not ride on our coattails."

Hermione waivered, listening to the soothing voice of her wife, lost in thought.

Fleur continued, thoughtfully. "Frankly, I cannot zink of someone better to guide 'er, and teach 'er to be strong, and to be seen az more zan a pretty face….. zan Regina, non? Eet's perfect, really, Ma Belle! She would  _never_  listen to us…and you know eet."

Hermione frowned.

"She is a rather headstrong little …" Hermione's voice trailed off, looking at her daughter talking animatedly to her housemates, a genuine grin on her face. She looked...comfortable. It was hard to deny that fact. "Well, I guess that dooms her and Teddy's budding romance…"

Fleur chuckled. "Oh, 'ermione…'ave you forgotten? Ze head of Slytherin  _is married_  to ze head of 'ufflepuff! Ze times, zey are changing, ma Belle."

Hermione huffed, glaring at Regina.

Regina looked over, sympathetically. "Hermione," she said gently. "You  _know_  how much I adore your daughter."

Hermione ground her teeth, in response.

Regina continued. "Victoire's like the daughter I never had…you  _know_  that." The Slytherin Head's tone was utterly sincere. "I promise you and Fleur...I'll take good care of her."

"I know, I know…" Hermione's chin jutted out, and she pointed at the Evil Queen. "You!" She scowled. "Just…. **you**  don't talk to me…for like, a full three weeks, understood?"

Regina laughed. "Understood, dear."

**XOXOXXOXO**

They finally reached the end of the first year line, with Lily Luna Potter the final first year student left getting to be sorted. She paused, and turned back to her cousin, a look of panic on her face.

"Henry?" She said, her voice small.

"Yeah, Lil?"

Her eyes looked frightened. "Henry…what if I don't get sorted, into Gryffindor?"

"Oh, please!" He laughed. "Look!" He pointed over toward the racous Gryiffindor table, banging their plates with spoons chanting her name in anticipation, "Your older brothers already made a space for you, at their table."

She glanced over, seeing he was telling the truth, and swallowed. She turned back to the transfer student. "I'm serious, Henry. I don't….I don't think…."

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, sensing her distress. He looked her in the eye, and quietly he spoke.

"It's okay, Lily. Really, it is. Maybe you'll be sorted into Gryffindor, and maybe you won't. What does it matter, anyway?"

She looked at him, pleading. "I'll be the first Weasley or Potter in  _five_  generations that wasn't a Gryffindor!"

He grinned. "Then you'll be a trailblazer, Lil, and how much fun will that be? And you know what the best part will be?"

"What?" She replied, feeling a little better.

He whispered, "No hand me downs! New ties."

"Oh!" She grinned. "You're awesome, Henry."

He shrugged. "Eh. Go get 'em, trailblazer."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In her defense, Ginny took it infinitely better than Hermione.

When her youngest child, Lily Luna Potter, the fifth generation Weasley, sat under the hat, and took her turn to be sorted, the Gryffindor table stood up, cheering. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a knowing look.

_"_ _RAVENCLAW!"_

When she was ultimately sorted into Ravenclaw, Ginny let out a quiet, "Well, how 'bout that?" into the mostly stunned silent Great Hall. Ginny's middle child, Albus, however, did not fare so well. Jumping to his feet, he shouted, "What the fuck?" and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, looking nervously at the head table.

His mother deducted 50 points  _on the spot_  from Gryffindor.

"But mom!" He protested, pointing at his sister, as walked over and made her way towards Ravenclaw's table, and the encouraging, bright faces adorned in blue and silver ties awaiting her.

"Albus!" Ginny admonished loudly. "Don't 'but Mom' me! The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes!"

"Well put, Coach Granger," the Headmistress concurred.

"-But, Maaa!"

Ginny huffed, annoyed. "C'mon, Albus! We covered this!" The red head flung her arm out, explaining, "You know Lily….she's like,  _way_ smarter than all of us in our family, put together! Bloody hell, if I hadn't been there at her birth, I would have sworn she was, like, Hermione's love child!"

The crowd broke out into laughter.

Minerva groaned. "Slightly  _less_  articulate of an argument, Coach Potter."

Ginny looked at her boss, annoyed. "Oh, c'mon, Headmistress! You know you thought the same thing! You _know_  for a fact if it weren't for the Golden Girl," she gestured at Hermione, "we Gryffindor's would have had the lowest GPA in the school!"

"Perhaps, but only because you all were busy saving the wizarding world, dear," Minerva offered gently.

"Maybe," Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. "But so were the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and even the Slytherins." Ginny said. "Look," she turned towards the Gryffindor table. "I say, she's-Lily-is where she belongs. You gits need to be happy for your sister," she said pointing at James and Albus, "... no matter  _how stupid_  the color blue is!"

"Hey!" Fleur said, playfully.

The hall erupted in laughter.

Minerva finally restored order. "Okay, after Coach Potter's colorful entreaty, I dare say, we shall continue, and finish this rather memorable sorting ceremony!" She looked down at the remaining students, with a smile. "To continue, we will sort the remaining ten transfer students."

She looked at the Head Table, with pursed lips. "But before we continue, I must deduct an additional 40 points from Gryffindor, for Professor Weasl- I mean, Professor Potter's rather colorful use of language."

Hermione groaned, along with the rest of her table.

"….however," the Headmistress continued, "I am also adding 100 points awarded to Gryffindor, for Professor Potter's unique brand of helping everyone keep thing in perspective." She looked at Ginny proudly, before continuing, "It takes a strong, caring person to admit the right thing for one's own children and their students in general…especially if it's not what you personally may want for them."

Still looking at Ginny, the woman in question finally smiled sheepishly.

With a nod, the Headmistress continued. "Matthew Slavenick, transfer from Durmstrang Institute."

The doughy blonde boy stepped forward, and after a time a few moments of deliberation by the hat, he was placed into Slytherin House. Two more transfers were placed, after him, both to Hufflepuff. It had grown late in the afternoon when the Headmistress finally called out the second-to-last name.

"Henry Swan-Mills, transfer from the Salem Institute."

The room gasped, every head straining to see the transfer from the American school of magic.

It was him... Henry Swan-Mills, the famous offspring, born of true love, between the Savior and the Evil Queen. The crown prince, heir apparent to the merged kingdoms, who would ultimately become ruler of vast lands. It had not escaped anyone's notice, either, that he was seemly now a member of the Black- Delacour- Weasley- Potter mafia amalgam.

A legitimate cousin, as Apolline had spent hours upon hours researching, and was able to prove that Snow and Emma had come from an offshoot of a migrating colony of Delacours to the new world.

_"_ _She doesn't take to new people often," Narcissa explained to an oddly flattered Emma, "so somehow, she's going to prove that you're family, to justify actually liking you two, and your son."_

So it was quasi-legitimate, Henry was a cousin, 7th removed.

And now, his 7th removed cousins were boisterous in their support for him. Victorie was whistling, Lily Luna was clapping, Teddy was making a strange hooting noise, and Albus and James were doing some weird chanting thing.

"Where do you think he's going to be placed, Miss?" U.N. Asked Andromeda, watching the crowd, nervously.

"Well," she whispered back to him in a conspiratorial tone, "...if the kid has any sense, I'd say back to the Salem Institute."

"Agreed." He grinned, propping up on her lap in order to see better.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

Henry Swan-Mills swallowed nervously, and stepped forward. As he sat in the stool, he deliberately did not look at either one of his mothers, as he felt the worn brown hat being placed on his head. He held his breath, and listened to the hat, in anticipation.

He didn't wait for long.

_"_ _Henry Swan-Mills, oh ho! I've been waiting for you, lad. Let's see here…..Hmm…difficult. Very difficult…where to put you? Where, indeed! Courage aplenty, and a thirst to prove yourself. Not a bad mind, either…"_

At the head table, Regina Swan-Mills muttered, quietly, to herself. " _Slytherin_. Slytherin. Please…let it be  _Slytherin_ …."

The sorting hat continued its pondering.

_"_ _Cunning, indeed, and ambitious... like one of your famous mothers…."_

The hat seemed to be lost in thought.

Mirroring the tension at the other end of the head table, Henry's other mother agonized in concert with her wife. Emma Swan-Mills closed her eyes, mouthing her own silent prayer. " _Hufflepuff._  Hufflepuff. C'mon, hat. Do this, please…. _Hufflepuff_!"

Inside the hat, Henry was oblivious to the silent prayer of both of his famous parents. He heard the hat muse again.

_"_ _But...young man, you are loyal to a fault, and dedicated to the truth, just like your **other**  famous mother….hmm. Quite a conundrum, lad!"_

He waited, holding his breath. He didn't realize the entire hall was also collectively holding their respective breaths, as well.

The hat mused, _"So...t_ _he house of ambition and strong leaders, or the house of loyalty and fair play?"_

The onlookers were not privy to the prolonged debate the hat was having with itself. The delay seemed to go on and on, and Regina and Emma were both starting to look ill. Fleur, however, actually  _did_  become ill, again; she excused herself to go throw up.

When Fleur returned, to her surprise, Henry  _still_  had yet to be finally sorted. "Mon Dieu!" She exclaimed. "Iz ze poor boy not yet sorted?" she asked, aloud.

"Il s'agit ridiculous!" Gaby complained to Hermione and Fleur. "What'z taking so long?" Gaby frowned. "I zink ze sorting 'at 'as entered into an inappropriate relationship wiz Monsieur 'enry Swan-Mills!" She huffed impatiently.

Hermione nodded, to her friend. "I have to say, this is probably the longest I've ever seen the hat debate," she offered.

Inside the hat, there was clear vexation, when finally the hat went silent. After a beat, Henry broke the silence.

He asked, "Mr. Hat?" the transfer said, uncertainly. "Uh…you still there, sir?"

 _"_ _I am."_  He acknowledged, with a sigh _. "Mr. Swan-Mills, I keep returning to a single thing."_

"That being…?"

_"_ _You rushed off, as a young boy, into the bowels of one of the largest city's in America, in order to find a mother you never knew...for the purposes of breaking an ancient curse that only YOU believed in."_

"Er, yes?"

_"Your mother didn't believe you. No one believed you. But ultimately, you were right, weren't you?"_

Henry merely nodded.

_"My boy, that was both incredibly stupid, and incredibly brave. My boy, I'm sure….better be…"_

Out loud, the hat yelled,  _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

The deafening whoops and cheers of the entire hall, glad it was finally over, and the eventually hollers of the shocked Gryffindors, when they finally realized what happened, rang throughout the hall. Albus and James easily cheered loudest of all.

Albus motioned Henry over, to the space he and James had saved, and he plopped down, grinning at his friends.

"Well, cripes, Princely!" Albus said with a grin, nudging Henry, playfully.  _"That_  was a surprise."

"Eh, I guess," Henry shrugged. "So, Albs, when are we gonna eat? I'm starving!"

"No kidding!" James interjected, slapping Henry on the back. "Welcome, cuz! Grab the turkey plate before Longbottom Jr. gets his hands on it. The kids a vacuum cleaner when it comes to meat!"

Henry nodded, "thanks."

"No prob, mate," James winked.

Henry was intentionally ignoring the head table, and the three mouths unabashedly hanging open. Both of his mothers were taking turns staring at him, then at each other, shocked. The third mouth gaping open was Henry's new Head of House, who recovered faster than either one of his mother's.

Swallowing, and composing herself, Hermione looked over and gave a nervous glance towards the Evil Queen. "Regina…" she began, gently.

Regina whipped her head around, giving Hermione a death glare arising deep from within her  _entire being_.

"Shut it, Madame Delacour," the Evil Queen hissed. Looking forward with a neutral expression, she muttered, "...and our little arrangement? Make it **six**  weeks."

"Done." Hermione agreed, nodding.

Regina and Emma remained in stunned silence, while Fleur and Hermione exchanged nervous looks at one another.

Fed up, the red head coach blurted out, "Oh, for  _fuck's sake_!" Ginny said, leaning forward, looking at Regina and Hermione, while rolling her eyes. "You really need to learn from someone more enlightened…like me." When the two finally glanced up, looking at her, Ginny grinned. "Watch this," she instructed. Waiving her hand, she yelled, "Hey, Delacour!"

Seven different heads whipped around, at various positions in the great hall.

"Merlin's beard!" Neville said, flabbergasted. "We really need to work on the Delacour nepotism, at this school!"

"I meant Phlegm!" Ginny laughed. " _Phlegm_  Delacour, you nepotistic gits!"

Fleur looked at her, calmly. "Yes, Professor Weasel?"

Ginny nodded. "Look...I know you're going to do right by Lily. She's lucky to have you…and she's where she belongs."

"I couldn't agree more, Madame. Zank you."

"See? Enlightened!" She looked back at Regina and Hermione, shrugging.

"Enlightened?" snorted Hermione. "More like...repeated head traumas." Hermione replied, causing Regina to chuckle.

"Whatever! All I'm sayin' is look and learn, bitches. Look and learn…." Ginny proclaimed.

Regina arched an eyebrow at Hermione. "Is your…. friend... and fellow Gryffindor," she said, biting the word out, "...always so …eloquent, Hermione?"

The Golden Girl rolled her eyes, in response. She looked at Regina, annoyed. "She's your friend, too, Professor Swan-Mills, as memory serves," Hermione nodded. "...and, to answer your question: yes. Always that eloquent, your evilness, always. But there's usually more alcohol involved, frankly."

"Hmm," Regina scowled. "I imagine I will have to do a thorough Gryffindor deprogramming every summer, I suspect." She looked up. "No offense, Minerva."

"Oh, none taken, your majesty," Minerva said, in amused reply.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Henry Swan-Mills was blissfully oblivious to all of the goings on at the head table, once he finally stuffed his belly full of some food to rival even his mother's cooking. (Regina's, of course; not Emma's.) Finally full, he busied himself trying to catch the eye of his redheaded cousin, over at the Ravenclaw table, embroiled in some debate with her fellow housemates.

Eventually, Lily looked up, and caught his eye. She grinned, enormously, and gave him a knowing wink with a thumbs up.

Henry grinned back, nodding his head.

The exchange was noticed by said redhead's big brother. "Hey!" Albus said, narrowing his eyes at Henry. "You sweet on my sister, or something?" He asked.

Henry shrugged. "Eh…well, I guess I've always liked women who were trailblazers, I suppose…that's all."

Albus eyed him warily, then nodded, finally, as he handed his housemate a chocolate croissant that he was able to rescue from Neville's oldest son's grip. "As much as she bugs me, I'm telling you now...don't think she's, well, you know...I mean. Right. I'm just saying, you better respect her."

"Duh," Henry answered. "Who are you telling? You know who my moms are, right?"

"Duh, back, spaz!" Albus replied. His eyes were serious. "She's my  _little sister._ "

"Who can take care of herself, thank you."

Albus finally handed over the embargoed croissant, which Henry took gratefully, and bit into the chocolate confection, in delight. Albus seemed placated, and felt he had done his brotherly duty. Resolved, they went back to talking about Henry's new Xbox, which Albus loved.

After a time, Henry finally risked looking up at the head table.

He needn't have worried; he was no longer the primary focus of his two mothers. He watched, amused, as Emma, Neville, Aunt Narcissa, and Aunt Ginny were laughing at some joke amongst themselves regarding Emma and Ginny comparing scars; Aunt Fleur appeared to be refereeing a thumb wrestling match between Aunt Hermione and his mother, Regina, that seemed to be pretty evenly matched with magic sparking all over the table; and finally, Aunt Gaby was now sitting on Aunt Andy's lap, in addition to the little white house elf, who was grinning broadly at both of them. All three were laughing, enjoying lap time profusely.

He turned back to Albus and James, laughing at their telling, with mouths stuffed full of bread pudding, of the dumbest knock knock joke ever.

**XOXOXOXOOXOX**

Hermione, having finally declared a draw in thumb wrestling with the Head of Slytherin House-at the insistance of the Headmistress-now sat, peacefully, her wife absentmindedly tracing small circles across the back of her hand.

She looked out to the Great Hall; her eyes first went to her happy daughter, and Hermione let a wisp of a smile cross her face.

Victoire.

A Slytherin.

Hermione turned to her spouse. "You don't think the rest of them, Fleur...uh, well...you know?" Hermione asked nerviously.

Fleur cocked an amused eyebrow. "By 'zem,' are you referring to ze rest of our litter, Belle?"

Hermione blushed.

"Well, maybe. I mean, is it so wrong to hope  _one of them_  ends up a bloody Gryffindor?" As an afterthought, she added, "But I suppose Ravenclaw would be acceptable, as well."

Fleur was far from insulted. "Oh, dear. Eef zat's what you're banking on, mon crazy belle...I am afraid you are setting yourself up for ze disappointment, non?" She looked at the Head of Gryffindor, meaningfully. "I mean, we may 'ave one who wants to attend Beauxbatons...or Drumstrang! Or one who dozzen't even want to go to a magical school!" Her expression was serious. "And frankly, Robillard 'as yet to show any magical abilities at all..."

"Posh!" Hermione scoffed. "He's fifteen months, Fleur! Cut him some slack!"

"I'm just saying...zings may not always go ze way you want for your children, but 'opefully, zey go  _ze way zey should_ , oui? I mean, really...eef you're honest, in zinking back to your own sorting...did you really expect to go where you did? Waz eet not just a leetle bit of ze suprise?"

Hermione reflected back, lo those many years ago, to a time when she had been in her daughter's very shoes...

**XOXOXOXX**

Hermione gulped.

The Sorting Hat and she were having a...well, not a real disagreement, in the true sense of the word; when her time came, she had marched proudly under the hat, and defiantly jutted out her chin. She had just had her first taste of the disagreeable word "Mudblood," courtesy of none other than Draco Malfoy, a boy she would ironically later claim as one of her best friends and  _brother_ , as adults. She felt all out of sorts, and she had a small fear that once under the hat, he could possibly declare her unfit for Hogwarts, period.

But then, she took a calming breath. This was  _school_ , after all!  _Education._

The feisty eleven year old was in her element, blood status be damned. It wouldn't be the first time people resented her...and she was confident she could rise to the top of the class here, just as she had in the muggle world, as well. Plus, she loved the smell of fresh parchment and ink  _so much better_  than #2 pencils and notebook paper! It was rather disturbing, actually, how much she enjoyed the smell.

She could do this.

But then, the hat paused. The hat rumbled around at first, muttering to itself. It declared her expansive intelligence made her well suited for Ravenclaw; but something niggled at the bushy haired brunette. It was then that their "disagreement" blossomed.

Something had sparked in her, at the discordant treatment she got simply from her birth status, here; it gave birth to a desire to "show them" in a bigger way, somehow. She developed the discontent with her own personal status quo, that day. Despite the fact she found that Harry Potter kid and the annoying red headed shadow with him...Ron, was it? She knew they were destined for adventures, somehow, and they had ended up over in Gryffindor. She ached in her heart, for just a moment, not to be just the "smart" one; out of nowhere, Hermione wanted to be the "brave" one, too.

Smart  _and_  brave.

The hat chucked, listening to her self-debate.  _"Oh, ho? You see a greater challenge in becoming bold and courageous?"_

"Well, yes, Mr. Hat. I've always been smart-no offense-but I want to be more. I want to push myself to be...more. More than just...book learned."

_"You know what that means, then, Miss?"_

She swallowed. "I think I do, Sir."

_"Okay then, if you're sure."_

The hat finally burst out with it's proclamation, in a booming voice, speaking out loud to the Hall:

" _Ah, right, then. Hmm, right. Okay. GRYFFINDOR!_ "

**XOXOXOXOXOXXX**

Professor Hermione Delacour had a far-away smile, ghosting at her lips, thoughts of the ghosts of this hall in what would be the start of the happy times of her education at Hogwarts. She was completely zoned out.

"Hey, Fleur!" Regina tapped the blonde bluntly, with her pointer finger. "Your wife has either been cursed or is potentially hypoglycemic...either way, I think it's time for your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers, dear," Regina gave a devilish grin. "Or, of course...there's always...true love's _kiss_."

She gave Fleur a knowing wink, to which Fleur flushed, immediately.

"Holy Merlin, NO!" A voice screeched out, adjacent to the former Evil Queen and the Beauxbatons' alum, only partially recognizable as that of the desperate voice of Ginny Weasley Potter. "Please,  **no** , Regina! Do not further encourage any more sucking face between those two freakishly co-dependent women!" Ginny let out a melodramatic sigh. "My eyeballs have only recently grown back from their last Rendez-vous with destiny, so to speak!"

"Oh, hush, Potter!" Regina giggled. "I am merely encouraging Magic."

The red head looked skeptical, giving her the stink eye. "How you figure, your Majesty?"

Regina pulled herself up, regaling the table, opening her mouth to offer her wisdom, "Because my dear Mrs. Potter, Love,  _true love_  is magic-"

And was promptly joined by the chorus of voices from Emma, Fleur, Gaby and Andy from across the table, and Narcissa, as they  _all_  chimed in,  _"-and not just any magic, but the most powerful magic of all!"_

Regina looked around the giggling table, unamused. "So...I may have mentioned that, before?"

"Once or twice, Gina," smiled Emma, as she leaned across the table to give Regina's hand an affectionate squeeze. "But I love it, every time."

The voices seemed to have snapped Hermione out of her hypnotic daze. "Wha-what? What's this about magic?"

"Nozzing, dear," Fleur whispered, softly. "Regina waz just reminding us zat true love, eet's ze most powerful magic of all."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What, _again_?"

Regina looked up, with mock fury. "Granger, may I remind you, witch? Don't piss off the other witch that holds the ovaries of your first born in her hands!" She made a crushing gesture with her fist, and grinned.

"Oh, Regina...you're my favorite evil queen, you know that?" Hermione laughed. Then Regina was silenced, when Hermione quickly leaned across the chair and her fellow brunette a kiss on the temple. Whispering softly so only the Slytherin could hear, Hermione spoke. "The hat  _did_  get it right," she said, quietly.

"I know," Regina nodded, voice completely sincere. "Have faith in fate, Hermione. Merlin knows, if I can, anyone can."

"I do. I believe in fate, Regina." She leaned back, upright, giving a smile to her curious wife, in reassurance. "I have to."

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela?" Fleur asked, head tilted.

"Parce-que," Hermione began, cheekily, "Or as we say in the Eng-lay, because  _what else_  but fate could take a lonely muggleborn girl and suck her up, into this strange world, and give her the best friends she would ever know? Then, gift her with the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth, plus her sister, as a needed best friend who didn't judge her once?"

"I judged you plenty, 'ermione!" Gaby teased. "Remember when you tried to wear black socks wiz your tennis shoes?"

Hermione laughed, continuing. "Then, her former mentor and academic hero up and offers her a job that she would actually love? Then, the rare Veela bonding, happens... and...well, uh...then four healthy children-"

" _Six_ , actually," Narcissa interjected. "I sense...twins." Then with an apologetic look to Fleur, she mouthed, "Sorry."

Hermione continued, grinning. "...and then when my cup was full? My  _former enemies_  became my family.  _My family_ , Regina!"

"Actually, that's my line," Regina smirked.

"Well, it's a good one, then. And it's true." Hermione nodded. "Family. Then, thorough the chance of fate of doing something nice for my family," she gave a meaningful look to Cissy, "We picked up yet more family!" She looked at Emma and Regina, with warm affection.

They all looked at one another, thinking of the journey, and Lene's ridiculous napkin collage wedding gift.

"Then, you reproduced like rabbits, the lot of you!" Neville offered, helpfully, to which Ginny swatted him...again.

"Arse!" Ginny huffed. "Stop it. 'Mione's having a moment...hush it!"

"Hey...you were the puppy, Weasley, not me."

"My point is..." Hermione interjected, speaking over her fellow Gryffindors, "For the lonely, know-it-all girl from a very small family of three in suburban England, who didn't really know what it was like to have family...or friends...or even  _affection_ , really," she swallowed. "My life has  _changed_ , so much. So very, very much...and I'm just...happy. Thank you."

The Head Table was quiet.

"Well said, as always, Hermione," Minerva grinned, before pointing out some 4th years to Flitch, with a box of Weasley's Warts in hand.

Fleur and Emma grimaced, recognizing their house colors represented in the boys' robes. Emma and Fleur then exchanged a knowing look, before Emma blurted out, "Hey! Pregnancy isn't going to make you soft, or anything? Is it...ol' Prisoners-No-More?"

Fleur cracked the knuckles on both hands, then moved her head left to right, cracking her neck loudly, and stretched her arms. She stood up, quickly removing her wand from her Ministry-issue boot holster she still managed to retain.

With a grin to her fellow blond Auror, she winked. "Not even a leetle beety bit, Madame Swan-Mills!"

"Hell, yeah!" Emma grinned back, rising with her wand in hand, as well. She moved next to Fleur, and the two former Aurors exchanged a fist bump, grinning like idiots. "Well, then...let's go do this, Delacour!"

"Apres-vous, Emma," Fleur grinned, fire in her eyes. As the two similarly appearing blondes made their way down the stairs, both with wands aloft, Fleur looked back at Minerva with a wild grin. "Don't worry, 'eadmistress," she explained, pointing between herself and the Head of Hufflepuff. "We got zis!"

"That's what I'm afraid of, Professor," mused the Headmistress. "Remember, you may not dismember the students!"

Without looking back, Emma hollered back their reply, waving her wand hand over her shoulder, "In the first semester! Yeah, yeah...we got it, Ma'am!"

Fleur chuckled, watching the student's eyes go wide as she and Emma marched past the long tables, in lock step, headed towards the miscreants; she gave her fellow blonde a knowing grin.

Hermione watched the two, shaking her head, before a voice spoke next to her. "So this is what your happy ending looks like, Hermione?" Narcissa asked, sliding into Fleur's vacated seat, as she patted Hermione's shoulder. They both watched as Emma and Fleur quickly "took care of business," admiring the two former aurors exit the Great Hall, Fleur carrying three 4th year boys, upside down, while Emma toted the other two in one hand.

Both Victoire and Henry's heads wheeled up, looking towards the Head Table at their remaining mothers, in disbelief. Their remaining mothers, however, merely grinned and waved back, ignoring their wide eyes. After waving at her eldest daughter, Hermione chuckled, in response answering the Healer. "While it's certainly unexpected, Cissy...I couldn't have imagined anything better, really."

Narcissa Black Delacour grinned. "Me, either, dear.  _Me either_."

Hermione gazed around the Great Hall, soaking in the realization that "it" had finally arrived, appreciating what it actually was, in that moment _._

Her own _happy ending._

**THE END.**

**(For reals. We hope your happy ending is around the corner, as well.)**


End file.
